


The Seal

by SAValentine



Series: Never Liked Dante Much (Chris's Adventures in Devildom) [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Also Violence Will Happen, Angel Sex, Because everyone is a dumbass, Canon Divergence, Demon Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Empath, Empathetic Magic, F/M, If I added all the tags for the kinds of sex that's gonna go on, Let's add a couple, Lots of Flirting With Everyone, Lots of Teasing and Confusion, M/M, Magic Lessons, Mention of Sensitive Topics, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Abuse, Polyamorous Character, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Some Sex Magic in There, Tail Sex, This slow burn is largely caused by no one wanting to talk about their fucking feelings, Threesome, Which Will Vary Based on Ship, Will Add As They Become More Set, body swap sex, magic tattoos, or as close as i can manage, there would be a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 189,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAValentine/pseuds/SAValentine
Summary: Chris finds themself kidnapped and brought intoHellDevildom, unsure of what's going on. Or why they're drawn to the other human exchange student. They just know that they keep uncovering secrets that might be best left buried. But the discovery of their empathetic magic and their growing attachment to the demons they live with make it difficult to leave things well enough alone.--"When I was younger, I got a tattoo of the Seal of Solomon on my stomach. And never realized it would actually become relevant when I was transported into ""Devildom"". Because surely things like demons and angels and magic didn't actually exist.But of course life never really lives up to my expectations of nice and quiet. So now I've been kidnapped and brought to Hell and meet the man whose symbol is inked into my skin. And why not make pacts with the demons ruling over the seven deadly sins? Maybe I'll die, maybe I'll learn some magic, or maybe this whole thing is a drug trip. Who the f*ck knows? "[Summary updated.]
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character/ Solomon, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Never Liked Dante Much (Chris's Adventures in Devildom) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601725
Comments: 818
Kudos: 678





	1. Prologue: The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So. The Seal of Solomon was the symbol on the ring given to Solomon by God, granting him the power to control demons and spirits. I actually got this tattoo on my stomach when I was 19 because I had mistakenly thought it was just for protection. And when the character Solomon was *THE SOLOMON* I had to have the same thing for my MC and explore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { prologue updated 4/6 }

This whole thing was a mistake. A ridiculous, headache inducing mistake. I was going to go back to sleep and wake up, life back to normal. I was certain of it. This couldn't be anything other than an extended dream. Mine were always a bit weird, after all. Or, possibly. My drink had probably been spiked with something and this was a weird ass drug trip. I've heard of people having bad shroom trips and thinking they're in the trip for months and it's really only been a couple minutes. That **_had_** to be what it was.

I couldn't be **dead** because Hell wasn't _real_.

And if it _was_ , I wouldn't be surrounded by all these attractive demon boys, paying for my shit. [I was still very confused, but I wasn't about to complain about someone buying me clothes to get out of my pajamas. Because of course I'd been wearing them and not real clothes when summoned.]

"Can't you just..." I gestured vaguely. Might as well play along with this magic bullshit. " _Poof_ my clothes here?"

The tall one with black hair gave me a **look** and I inexplicably felt stupid for the question. I _shouldn't_ , and I knew I shouldn't, because why the fuck wasn't it that simple? But I did. I refused to let him get to me, though, and stubbornly crossed my arms. "Seems like bad planning to poof my ass down here with shit on but my jams, but too late now I suppose. I need a bra, at least."

 _Yea, I see your eyes going there Mr. High and Mighty._ He only made a small noise of acknowledgement before we went back to shopping, but I noticed that one of the brothers' [Asmodeus?] attention stayed there for a little longer than necessary, until he noticed I was looking at him.

"Looks fine to me!" He winked, and I couldn't help but chuckle. He was eager to help while we went shopping, getting a bit handsier than needed as we went, but his choices were pretty stylish [and he was very cute], so I couldn't complain too much.

Well, I could, but I wasn't going to. The whole... Stern "friendly"[?] talking to from [Lord?] Diavolo about how I didn't really have a choice because I had signed the contract for the school exchange program three months ago, so I was obligated. [They'd advertised it as Japan. I knew some Japanese. I was excited for that. But. Why not Hell I guess?]

Asmodeus definitely tried to cozy up and stay in the dressing room while I tried things on, commenting on how cute the tattoo on my neck was and asking me if there were more. Such a cliche line, but he tried. 

It went relatively well for a while.

Though. At one point they pointed towards a gate that they said would take me back to the Human World [after I went through the layers of Hell, apparently, which I didn't remember because I never got around to reading Inferno] and I just straight booked it.

Or tried to.

One moment Lucifer was pointing it out, with Mammon joking [maybe?] that I could take that route home as I stared. The next moment Lucifer had his arm around my waist as my legs pumped futilely and I was lifted off the ground the moment I had moved.

I don't know if I had looked **that** obvious or if he had read my mind, because I hadn't even _thought_ about it until I realized what what going on.

"If you try that again, I'll have to put a leash on you." He scolded me. And I could only scowl in embarrassment. [Asmodeus had made a couple jokes about how he had one I could use and I'd look so cute in it, winking and everything. And had looked delightedly scandalized when I'd teased him that he might look better in one than me.]

Overall, it was a couple hours before we were done and I was shown to what would be my room and left to sleep. I didn't bother with much before I settled into the too-large, too-comfortable bed.

Surely I'd wake up and be back to my normal life then, laughing about my weird ass dream.

⊱ ≎（✡）≎ ⊰

As far as dreams go, being in a strange house full of demons really wasn't that weird. Except that they hadn't been chasing me [a staple], nor had I ever been lucid during it. I had woken up convinced they'd actually happened, though. That wasn't entirely new. I stayed in a weird fugue state, trying to get my brain convinced that it was a dream, and I just needed to accept that [the strange bed just meant I'd hooked up with someone at the bar or something that's all], even when I'd wandered out of the room looking for... Someone.

I was intentionally ignoring the nagging feeling that last night might **not** be a dream as I walked down unfamiliar halls. It was not just an apartment. Or even a basic house. This place was **huge**. I'd _never_ woken up in a place like this after a night of questionable choices. [Or at all. Ever.]

I heard the voices ahead as I walked, and the pit in my stomach grew. There were a few of them. Which meant this was going to be embarrassing either way. I was either going to be apologizing for making a fool of myself in front of a bunch of strangers[?] who decided to take care of me. [And _maybe_ I slept with one of them. Though my body didn't feel like it, it was possible.] OR I was going to have to deal with the fact that I was now in Hell. [Aka that I was still on drugs because Hell wasn't real, thank you very much.]

I peeked around the corner once I'd figured out which room the noise was coming from and lined along the dining table were five guys rather animatedly eating breakfast.

And dear lord, they looked familiar. Every one of them. I had met them all the night before. In my Hell-dream.

I groaned quietly. I needed to get the fuck out of here. I went to step back from the doorway when the one with black hair [Lucifer] looked up.

 **Directly** at me.

He stood smoothly as he called my name. I wasn't sure if the movement was polite [some manners dictated standing when a guest entered, waiting for them to sit before doing so], or if it was to keep me from fleeing [he'd be faster than me, wouldn't he? As a demon and all].

I stood there for a moment, frozen. But I couldn't look like a deer in headlights. No, that was a terrible idea too. I smiled best I could, letting the expression lazily stretch across my face [a customer service smile would be too obvious right now], and stepped forward. Self-deprecation might be easier now.

"Well fuck me, so last night wasn't a dream?" I examined the table, food spread out on plates, and there was even an empty seat with a plate that must be for me. I'd started on the rest of my joke ["Here I woke up hoping that--"] when one of them--Asmodeus-- took my hand and pulled me closer, grinning at me widely.

"If you'd like, there's still time before class..." He purred at me, kissing the back of my hand. And oh dear lord the touch was practically electric. He'd taken my joke as an invitation and was flirting with me.

But of all the things that could've happened. THIS I knew how to handle. [I wondered if that had been the point.]

Grinning back at him, I leaned forward towards him and gently patted his cheek. "Sweetheart, if it can be finished before class, I'm not interested."

I slipped my hand from his and took "my" seat, staring across the table at the food. [Ignoring how delighted Asmodeus looked at my teasing him back, including an "Ooooh I like you."]

I glanced up at... Lucifer [when had he sat back down?] as I grabbed some food for my plate.

"Was hoping this was some bad trip or something, but guess I'm really in Hell then?" I paused, then corrected myself. "Devildom, sorry. Shit's wild though. I take it you're throwing me in right away too?"

The question was directed at Lucifer, even though I knew from last night that this hadn't been his decision, it had been Diavolo's. He shook his head at the question.

"You're starting on Monday. To allow you to get settled in." I was surprised by the consideration I was being given, considering I'd been kidnapped and all. I just nodded around my food.

They'd looked like regular eggs. But the taste was... I blanched and stared at the plate for awhile before a hand reached across my plate and grabbed onto the side and-- I swatted his hand with my fork and scowled. "No! Mine!"

The redhead [Beelzebub? I think? Gluttony for sure] pouted at me. He did look slightly annoyed, but mostly pouting.

"Looked like you weren't going to eat it." He said, and his stomach growled. "Didn't think humans ate cockatrice eggs."

"That's why they tasted weird..." I muttered, and. [Hold on.] Cockatrice eggs? Gods. Mythology, they were... I glanced up at Lucifer sharply, keeping an eye on Beelzebub for any more food stealing. "They... Won't poison me or something, right?

"You should be fine." He nodded. I paused, taking another couple of bites and stared at the rest of my plate and the weird food there before glancing at the redhead.

"Make ya a deal. I'm gonna be trying this weird demon food. Anything I don't like, you have free reign to just nab from me. Can even tell people you're getting it for me and just eat it. Just ask before reaching for my plate for the other stuff, kay?" I offered with a small smile. He paused for a moment, staring at my plate, before he nodded.

"Sure." He replied. Somewhat hesitantly. [I wasn't entirely sure how well an Avatar of Gluttony could hold to that, especially as I saw him put more unto hs plate from the middle, but I was gonna try.]

It helped that what I had thought were pancakes were... Disgusting, and I quickly gave them to him. [And I'd had a decent stack because. I love pancakes. But only sweet ones. These were... Not that.]

And made it through breakfast without him trying to steal anything else.

Mammon would be with me today. Because apparently he was allowed to skip class for the day just to help me out. [And why did demons have school anyway? The best answer I got out of him was a shrug and "Diavolo's idea" with no further elaboration.]

And I just sort of... Drifted. My brain still running behind reality [questionable] demanding that this couldn't be real, but that it wasn't a dream, either, and that stuff would sort itself out soon enough.

 **Right**?

⊱ ≎（𝕷𝖚𝖈𝖎𝖋𝖊𝖗）≎ ⊰

I am not sure why **that** human was even in our list of applicants. Diavolo has said that it had been set up so that only those who had some idea of Devildom would even be allowed to apply. A human without magic should have been impossible, as such a thing would be extremely dangerous for them. And yet... 

And yet the human landed, entirely unprepared, in the student council hall, believing the whole thing was a dream. They'd packed nothing and brought nothing. I would be having a talk with the witch who had taken the applications to see why they had allowed this one to slip through and ensure that they did something to take care of the human's affairs while they're away.

Luckily, aside from **_one_** incident, they are taking it rather well so far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added this after the fact, but I'd been sitting on it for a bit. Sorry it's out of order.  
> I might do this with other ideas that pop into my head [slide them in where they should be going] or just make a second one for "misc" stories during this time? I don't plan on a ton of scenes that will end up being slid in out of order like this, but it might happen?  
> Sorry it's so jumbled. With the game updating as I'm writing, my ideas aren't always coming to me in chronological order. Let me know if there's a strong preference, I suppose?  
> also adding here because i realized i never shared, but. chris's bio is [here](https://caffeinatedfantasy.tumblr.com/post/190031436535/template-by-mammons-gf-here-chris-is) in case you want to check it out


	2. THE Solomon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { updated 4/9 }

"My name's Solomon. I'm an exchange student from the human world, just like you. Nice to meet you."

 _'Solomon_.' I know that name. At least the Biblical counterpart. The story of cutting the baby in half, and the lore of commanding demons. Fitting that the exchange student shares the name.

I hold out my hand to shake his anyway, smiling in relief. He seems friendly enough, and Gods, he's the first person who's acted **normal** towards me. And hey, he's already teased me, so turn about's fair play, right?

"Are you _really_ human?" Because fucking hell, everyone looked human here anyway, so he could be lying. Doubtful. But possible.

"Good question! Honestly, there are times when even I'm not so sure." He laughed as he took my hand, giving it a shake before putting his fingers to his chin and expounding. "Long ago, I obtained a ring of wisdom– a gift from a certain someone in a VERY high position. And drunk on its power, I used it to form pacts with 72 different demons, becoming a **wicked sorcerer**..."

That was the moment my mind hit a record scratch and I barely heard him as he continued. "That is, if you believe all the stories people tell about me..."

_He's **that** Solomon._

He's the one from all the lore I'd looked up and the one whose name wasn't just in the Bible, but... My hand went to rub my stomach without thinking about it, remembering the time consuming [and painful] process of my first tattoo. The symbol I'd pulled out of a list of ideas I'd sketched out the night before my then-boyfriend had told me he was paying for me to get one. The symbol that was called 'The Seal of Solomon'.

The one I'd thought was for protection and I'd later found out was actually for commanding demons and spirits. [And good thing Solomon wasn't real, right?]

_**RIGHT?** _

Except there he was. And I couldn't decide if this was more like having someone's logo tattooed on you, or their name. Oh, except this could possibly also maybe give him control of me? I could ask him, but that would mean telling him that I had it and maybe he wouldn't be able to control me unless he knew about it. [He hadn't tattoo'd it on me, so he couldn't have imbued it with any magic to know it was there. Right?]

He was still talking, but by God, I had no idea what he said, feeling my face tight in a planted "customer service" expression as I continued to panic, trying not to be obvious and trying to think of what to say.

But then, almost out of nowhere, he excused himself, walking away with just a small wave and what I swear looked like a knowing grin. I stood there for a moment, staring after him, before I decided it would be best to go to class. I should've known better.

⊱ ≎（𝕷𝖚𝖈𝖎𝖋𝖊𝖗）≎ ⊰

It wasn't a surprise to find that Mammon had abandoned his human charge at the first opportunity. I'd made sure that they had a map of RAD on their phone, with each of their classes distinctly marked for that very reason. I was still not going to let Mammon get away with it without a lecture. 

Especially since it was their very first day. 

And the rumours had begun to spread about them even before they'd arrived. Solomon had been here for a little over a month, the sorcerer already knowing Asmodeus and enough magic to get by. And of course, the demons had become curious about the last arrival. Moreso when word spread that they knew no magic. 

[A fact I had intended to keep private for their safety. If I found out who had leaked that information, they would be punished.]

When I found the human, I was not happy to find them talking with Solomon, of all people. There was a secret between him and Asmodeus that I didn't trust. One my younger brother guarded quite closely. 

And that guarded expression on Chris' face did not bode well. The shock and then the fake-smile that seemed far too similar to what Satan often wore. But Solomon said his goodbyes as I approached, giving them a wave and a smile. 

⊱ ≎（𝔄𝔰𝔪𝔬𝔡𝔢𝔲𝔰 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔖𝔬𝔩𝔬𝔪𝔬𝔫）≎ ⊰

"I met your house guest today." Solomon smiled at Asmodeus as he came upon him, lacing his arm into the crook of the other's. 

"They're very cute, aren't they?" Asmo teased, grinning conspiratorially . He was well aware of how fond the sorcerer was of attractive people. How quickly he would pursue someone he was interested in. And almost always would get what, or who, he wanted. It had been the status quo for centuries, after all. 

Solomon nodded, but paused for a moment, looking serious as he turned to face the demon. "I think I made them nervous, though and I'm not sure why."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { I was originally going to add a longer ditty between Asmo and Solomon, but I'm iffy on mixing in the third person POV, so I kept it short. That and I didn't want to give too much away. }


	3. Asmodeus Being Suspicious

Asmodeus **knew**. He _had_ to. The fucker was smiling at me slyly while talking about his plans for the day. Which seemed to include a whole lot of Solomon. And his eyes drifted over to me every time he started talking about the other human. I was trying to keep myself from shifting in place, pointedly pretending to be oblivious to the conversation, except.

"Chris!" I couldn't ignore him, so I took a bite of my food, leaving the spoon in my mouth, and hummed in response, looking over.

 _Why did Asmo have to have a smile like that?_ Head perched on his hand, leaning towards me, as effortless as if he **wasn't** up to something.

"Why don't you join me shopping after class! I'm sure you need some more cute clothes." It was tempting. This whole being kidnapped thing had meant I had next to none of my things and I desperately needed a refresh on my wardrobe, and Asmo had such good taste and I knew he was gonna play eye candy the whole time and-- "I already convinced Solomon to come, so you **have** to!"

Oh no. _Does that mean that Solomon_ **can** _control me? Is **that** why he's saying I have to? Gods, that would explain how they were able to summon me down here. Why the fuck did I have to get that tattoo?_

"Maybe find you some cute underwear and--" _Oh and then they'd definitely see it and everything confirmed and **then what**?_

I don't know what my expression was, but it only made him smile wider. And. Luckily. _**LUCKILY**_. Someone else noticed the conversation.

"Hey! Hands off! Chris isn't going with you so you can be pervy!" Thank God for Mammon's weird protectiveness. I pulled the spoon out to speak as I was grabbed and pulled towards the Avatar of Greed.

"Uh. Mammon's right. I..." _Desperately needed an excuse_. "Promised him I'd help him study."

Asmo pouted at that one. God, that was a terrible lie and we both knew it, but I pointedly looked away and decided I needed to get out of there. I picked up my phone and clicked on the display to see the time. Oh good. It's late enough. I barely glanced at my plate before pushing it towards Beel [he was sure to still be hungry] and standing, grabbing my bag from where it was beside me.

"Anyway, I gotta go, I told Luke that I'd see him before class so I'll see you later bye!" The words tumbled out in a rush as I practically _fled_ the dining room, my cheeks burning. At least that part wasn't a lie.

The rest of the day, though, I seemed to run into Asmo and Solomon between every class. Was this normal or was I just being paranoid? It was impossible to tell, and I used Mammon as an excuse every. Fucking. Time. Dragging him along with me.

I did manage to avoid getting taken shopping. Or any real conversations between the two smiling assholes.

But I didn't even remember the promise I'd accidentally made until later that night when Mammon was in my room and had pulled out books for homework and plopped them onto the table between us, loudly grousing how he doesn't understand why he even has to do the homework and he doesn't need a human's help, thank you very much, but if I **wanted** to just do it for him, **the Great Mammon** , while he tried to figure out a new way to earn some grimm, than he _supposed_ that would be alright.

I'd have to figure out something long term though. If Asmo knew about the tattoo and was trying to help Solomon... **What**? _What was he trying to do_? It's not like he could really do anything without getting in trouble, right? Besides, it wasn't as if I had money or power, so even if he could command me to do stuff, what would be the purpose?

Wait. Would he get control of my pacts? I'd made one with Mammon already. And I was trying to make one with Levi [which apparently Solomon hadn't been able to do], so could he use the seal to use their pacts through me?

That would be clever. Divide and conquer sort of thing. He's super into making pacts and as a new, novel element, I could probably make pacts with some demons he couldn't. Especially if the demons knew I can't really use magic, they'd let their guard down and then Solomon could--

"I was trying to help you!" Asmodeus's voice had my head snapping up to his gorgeous face, set in a very pretty pout, arms crossed over his chest.

"Wh-what?" I sputtered out, blinking hard as I stared at him. He must've literally just gotten back because he still had the bags in his arms. He huffed.

"Hooking you up with Solomon!" Arms crossed over his chest, he plopped down next to me, bags set next to us. My confusion must have shown on my face. [I'd never had a good poker face.] "I can tell you want to fuck him! Avatar of Lust, you know! I know I'd be your first choice since I mean, I'm gorgeous, but when you said you didn't want to get involved with any demons while down here, with how you've been getting all excited and jumpy around Solomon and skittering off- it clicked! And I was trying--"

"Wait." He pursed his lips, not entirely happy with being interrupted but he also looked prepared for me to thank him. "You think I wanna fuck Solomon?"

"Well **don't** you?"

He was staring at me like I'd asked him if the sky was blue. And it hit me that I couldn't argue the question. If it weren't for the fear that came from the tattoo, I'd be all over him. I'd liked him on meeting him. But I hadn't given it much thought in all of my panic.

For Asmo to pick up on that little seedling of desire and base my actions off of that...

Oh. Oh no.

Oh I can see how he'd think that.

And I could feel the heat in my face flare up so strongly that my eyes hurt and I looked away. _Of course_ he hadn't been able to tell that I'd been freaking out about the tattoo. Everything about how he'd been acting screamed him trying to set us up. And I couldn't argue that those actions were unrelated because that would mean having to explain it and he'd probably go back to flirting his heart out because if he didn't think I had a crush he'd go back to thinking my whole trying to avoid getting involved was silly.

I just groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Of course I did!"

Well fuck. This just got more complicated.

⊱ ≎（𝕾𝖔𝖑𝖔𝖒𝖔𝖓）≎ ⊰

Asmodeus was pouting again. He had been for the entire shopping trip, despite his utter glee when inviting me. There were only two reasons I could think of for why this might be the case. And I'd already complimented his outfit twice already. 

"I am surprised at you, Asmo." I teased at him as he picked through the skirts. One that was clearly not meant for him, judging from the size and the style. He glanced up at me, confused. "I don't believe I've ever seen you so downtrodden by someone declining a shopping trip before." 

I was well aware the demon had other intentions when inviting me out here, likely to act as a wingman so he could try to seduce Chris in a far less... Direct manner. Despite that the other human exchange student has expressed a wariness to date while in Devildom, it was quite obvious that it had made the Avatar of Lust far more curious about them.

He pouted at me, crossing his arms over his chest as he clearly debated answering, refusing to look at me. The response made me chuckle and I tipped his chin to bring his attention back, waiting for him to answer. For a moment he pouted even harder at me and I had to resist laughing, but after a moment he finally answered. 

"Chris wants to fuck you and is too shy to say so." Asmo started to explain, and the news took me by surprise. They'd been avoiding me since our introduction, I'd politely pretended not to notice when I'd caught them ducking behind pillars when our paths crossed. "I was gonna use this as a chance to make that happen..." 

"My dear Asmo, if they don't want to sleep with _you_ , in all your gorgeous glory, I hardly think they'll make an exception for me. Perhaps they knew that time alone with you would be far too tempting." I winked at him. "And if what you say is true, the temptation would be even worse with the two of us here."

Of course, that only made him pout harder. It seems that had been the plan, despite that he didn't want to admit to it. I couldn't help but laugh at that as he turned and walked way. With the skirt he'd been looking at in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { chapter updated 7/17 }


	4. Teasing and Questions

I flexed my hand awkwardly as I let Mammon wrap my arm after Levi's "blood oath" idea. He was doing better than last time, at least, taking care to ensure that it was actually on there and covering the wound, shooting Levi little glares all the while. The whole thing was making me curious though. A blood oath of _friendship_ basically. But a blood oath nonetheless. 

The pacts hadn't needed any blood. Or. Well. Anything besides a verbal agreement. I'd been able to command Mammon already. I mean, it was possible that he'd been faking it, but I doubted it, and... 

"Shit! Am I tying it too tight?" Mammon asked. His question made me jump a little. He hadn't yet veered back into his 'I don't care about you what do you mean' attitude, so my expression must've concerned him. I sent him the best reassuring smile I could. "It's fine."

Might as well ask. Let them have the opening right off the bat.

"So. Dumbass question here. Why weren't making the pacts more like this?" I gestured towards my arm where I'd cut [I had insisted on not cutting my palm because I'm not risking damaging any nerves thank you very much].

"Do you **_want_** to have to fucking bleed to make a pact?" Mammon nearly shouted with his panic. It made me want to laugh. But I managed to resist. Barely. Shaking my head a little at his reaction, I had to clarify.

"No!" I bit my lip to stifle a laugh. "But when Levi was talking about getting you into a pact and that it's be like the movies, I expected something... I don't know? _More_?" I tried to explain. Levi was giving me a look and I wasn't sure if he understood what I meant or if he thought my question was stupid too.

"What? Did you expect some sort of ritual sacrifice?" He teased me. I swear I heard the 'fucking normie' in his head, but I pouted at him.

"I expected _something_! Blood pact, sealed with a kiss, hell, even signing something." Oh no, I _really_ shouldn't have said kiss because the **moment** I did both of them blushed and started stuttering 'ki-k-kiss?' with varying degrees of panic or embarrassment. Part of me wanted to roll my eyes. But another part... I _needed_ to tease them. "I **mean** , I've even seen a couple movies where they had to have **sex** with the--"

"SEX?!" Mammon screeched. How the demon brothers could be so innocent on this topic was beyond me. "We're not Asmodeus!"

I was already laughing at his reaction, but Levi's insistence to avoid my gaze and his sudden muteness made it even **better**. After all, I'd told **him** I'd do _whatever it took_. Clearly he remembered that. And I'd just made a pact with him too. If Mammon knew I'd said that, paired with the idea that I thought sex might be one of those things... He would've melted down in an embarrassed, insulting mess.

"I didn't **know** what to expect!" I insisted, trying to stifle my laughter to actually get to my point. Maybe they could answer the question for me about the whole thing with Solomon. "Point is, I'm curious _why_ there isn't more to it? A lot of lore talks about having something more substantial. Hell, I know Solomon has that seal thing..."

 _Was that too obvious_? Maybe it was. But I needed **something**. I waited until they'd calmed themselves down from the sex talk. [Maybe I shouldn't have teased them. But hopefully they'd focus on that rather than suspect my own concern.]

"That's different. Pacts that need... More..." Oh **now** that thought was in his head, judging from the way he was blushing and avoiding my gaze. "Tend to give more. You can't even use magic anyway!"

"But what if I did, would I need to--"

Mammon was panicking now, going on about how the Great Mammon doesn't make deals like that! And Levi had a hand over his [very red] face, muttering... Something about TSL. I could tell he was trying to explain the context of that series to me in relation to the pacts we were making and I could understand most of it.

I huffed out a breath, smiling up at them and waving my hand dismissively. "Never mind. It's not a problem. I was just curious is all."

It took them another moment, but that seemed to calm them down enough to move on from the topic. Either way, I teased the boys too much on the matter. Maybe I should ask Lucifer or Satan? [Satan would be safer, I think. I didn't want to explain... anything to Lucifer.]

I did my best not to dwell on the thoughts for the rest of the night and enjoy hanging out with them and making a point to find out more later.

⊱ ≎（𝕭𝖊𝖑𝖕𝖍𝖊𝖌𝖔𝖗）≎ ⊰

I could feel their presence in the house, hear them through the floors. Laughing along with the brothers. I'd only seen their face in Beel's dreams so far. I'd tried calling them to me, through magic and through dreams, but they'd remained just out of reach.

Mostly because of Lucifer. 

I'd heard their conversation at the stairs. Lucifer threatening them, their defiant teasing and trying to insist they wanted to see. 

Luckily they seemed the persistent type. It was a few days later when I heard their footsteps coming up the stairs. Small, hesitant steps, trying to avoid being heard. Dumb fucking human. Perhaps it would work if there were any humans here. But any demon would hear them trying to sneak up here.

I could hear music drifting through the floorboards. I called to them, encouraging them further up the stairs.

Lucifer wasn't stopping the human this time. 

I wondered if he'd notice in time for me witness him murdering them for disobeying him? Or would his refusal to disobey Diavolo outweigh his his pride and he'd figured out something else to keep me a secret? 

I called out to them again as they started down the hall, watching them as they approached and putting on my best 'downtrod yet hopeful' expression as I began my plea. Their face was soft, but I could see the suspicion written across it. This might be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { I'm sorry but teasing these two is just too much fun...}  
> { chapter updated 7/18 }


	5. A Little Knowledge

_**Why**_ did I go into the attic and find that guy again? Luke had said not to trust Lucifer, and now I had to worry about some _stranger_ in the attic in the House, asking me for help, and the whole thing was a mess.

And I'm pretty sure he's lying to me about... _Something_. Being human, I think?

I wasn't entirely sure yet. But I'd still agreed to help him. Like a fucking _idiot_. But it was sort of... Guilt kept welling up in me. What if he wasn't lying to me? Or at least telling enough of the truth that he actually needed my help?

It had kept me up for the past two nights, worrying over it, barely able to sleep. I might need to invite Mammon to watch movies with me tonight. I tend to fall asleep during the ones he picks, and if he stays the night, well, having a cuddle buddy might help too.

"I should get some coffee." I muttered into my arms.

"Are the brothers keeping you up?" A voice came from above me and I heard someone settle into the seat next to me. [No, some _ones_. That was definitely more than one person.]

The speaker sounded like Simeon and I turned my head towards him, peeking out to confirm with one eye. He was smiling at me and I just sort of shrugged.

"I mean. Not in the fun way." Teasing was my default. And then I remembered I was talking to a fucking _angel_ a second later and oh yeah, oh shit, Luke was there behind him looking _confused_ and I could feel my cheeks heat up, so I continued, trying to distract from that slip. " **Finally** adjusting to the whole 'I'm in Devildom' part and realizing all of those boys are just... Handfuls. Asmo called me last night ' _completely_ on accident'" I stretched the tone of my words to emphasize how _little_ I believed that.

"And I couldn't get back to sleep and went to make _myself_ something sweet and Beel was there and I ended up making two dozen cupcakes and when I finally went to bed, Mammon was there, sprawled across my bed, snoring away."

Luke look so offended for me that I had to laugh, pushing myself up to rest my chin on my hand.

"You have pacts with two of them, can't you tell them to stop?" He insisted. I just sort of shrugged. I... Actually didn't know. I hadn't really given it much thought. Mammon seemed to have to do what I said when I gave him very specific orders, but anything more vague, or complicated? I had no idea.

"Once I figure out more of this pact business, I'll let you know." The angels probably had more of an idea than I did, but exactly how much, I had no idea. And would they tell me? Angels were supposed to be nicer, but I'd also read about the thousand eyed abominations some of them were also supposed to be. And really, the only one who knew how a human and demon pact really worked was--

"I'd be happy to teach you some." I knew I'd heard a third person sit at the table with me. Why hadn't I bothered to look at the seats behind me?

I had been mostly successful in avoiding Solomon since Asmo had decided to tell him I wanted to fuck him. And of course he was there while I was tired as hell and already rambling a bit.

And of course he had that smug little smirk on his fucking face. I wanted to just reach out and smush his face, but I just turned towards him, trying my best to look unbothered. [The growth of his dumb smirk made me think I must be failing at it.]

"Maybe you should give me the cliff notes." I _really_ didn't want to pass up on an opportunity to learn something. Especially since the guy in the attic was asking me to make enough pacts with these demons to release him and that might not even be a great idea, but if I knew some more about how they worked... "I'm not planning on making... What was it again? 60? 70? Pacts with random ass demons, after all."

I couldn't help but tease. It helped with my nervousness around him. And luckily, he seemed the type to be able to handle it well.

"I think you've already found it becomes too easy to keep making them." He had me there. I couldn't even argue.

" **Fuck**. They're like pringles. _Once you pop, you can't stop_." I groaned with the realization, smiling at my own joke. And he laughed, the sound warm and playful and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

[ And was that sound incredibly attractive? And the way his eyes lit up and his head fell back even more so? Maybe, but I'm not about to admit that. Asmo doesn't need any more fuel and me noticing how attractive Solomon was when he laughed was **not** going to help that. _Nope, not at all_. ]

"It's true enough. But we can start with basics, if you'd like." I had two options from here. If he knew about [or found out about] the Seal and could use it against me, then taking him up on this offer would give him the perfect opportunity for that. Presumably it would mean us alone at times. Or near to it. But if the Seal was harmless, or if he didn't even know [and never found out], and I said no, I'd be missing out on perhaps my best chance to not only learn more about the pacts, but about magic in general?

I'd always wanted to know magic.

And Lucifer was already suspicious of Solomon. I could perhaps figure out something to get him to help me if the worst should happen...

I **really** wanted to know magic.

I smiled broadly. Well. Why the fuck not?

"Alright big shot. We'll see if you can impress me." 

⊱ ≎（𝕾𝖎𝖒𝖊𝖔𝖓）≎ ⊰

Unlike Solomon, Chris has ended up at the House of Lamentation, surrounded by the brothers, and their health seemed to suffer for it. Or at least their sleep schedule was. Luckily nothing else seemed to be the matter, as they made small playful jokes with us. They didn't seem overly distressed. A bit surprised and nervous by Solomon's sudden appearance, but he'd told me what Asmodeus believe about their feelings, so it did not seem too strange, their anxiousness. 

The lack of sleep likely did not help matters, either. Perhaps... I reached out as Chris talked to Solomon, joking with him, smiling, and I gently touched their shoulder, smoothing a piece of hair away from their clothing. And I sent some soothing emotion into them as best I could. I hadn't been gifted with the skill to the extent that Lucifer had been, but perhaps I could help a little bit. 

Chris eased slightly at the touch, and I couldn't help but return the smile they gave me over their shoulder. I doubted they could sense the magic I had sent into them, but they smiled at me regardless. A kind, unguarded thing that I realized I had not seen on their face before. And it was warm and soft and full of the kind of affection only the tired were so free with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {updated 7/18}


	6. Markings

Perhaps I shouldn't have been surprised by Mammon tagging along. Since my room had been destroyed and Beelzebub wasn't letting the Avatar of Greed into his room, he'd become needier. Sticking by my side at basically any chance he could get, I should have expected that he'd insist on following me to the Purgatory Hall to see Solomon.

"I, the Great Mammon, am supposed to make sure you don't get into any more trouble, and Solomon seems like trouble." He'd insisted in his familiar theatrical way. Insisting that it was for _my_ sake and not because he'd been there when Asmo had insisted that I wanted to fuck Solomon and he was trying to stop that from happening. [ He'd even insisted to Asmo that was definitely not the case. He was just doing his job protecting me! Duh! ]

I did **not** mention that I didn't really have much virtue that needed protecting in that department. Or that sex would definitely complicate things there too.

So I didn't really argue when he tagged along. And he ended up being pretty useful, all things considered.

Solomon showed me how he was able to summon Asmodeus. And, with Mammon's help, I showed exactly what I could do with the pact.

Which was basically give him commands like a dog and have him listen. [ I refused to say it out loud in case he decided that he was too embarrassed, but his love of getting his hair pet made that image stick a little bit too well. ]

And that was my introduction to anything visible when it came to the pacts.

"I believe it's just the power of the pact that's acting, then, and not you." Solomon explained, his fingers to his chin in thought as he circled around Mammon [who was currently stuck in place by a 'Stay' command and pouting about it]. "But I'd have to take a look at the pact's mark to be sure."

"The pact's mark?" My hand went to my stomach absently, rubbing the skin where my own 'mark' hid as I frowned in confusion.

"Yes. When you use the pact's magic, a little symbol should show up on Mammon's skin since it would be primarily drawing from his magic." I... Liked the sound of that. Seemed safe. Except.

"I haven't seen any symbols on him though..." I reached forward and kind of tugging on Mammon's jacket, as if it was hiding just underneath and he started blushing and swatted my hand away.

"Unless you're using the pact on him in _bed_ , I doubt that you would have." Asmodeus's tone, and his expression, were primed to get a reaction out of Mammon, who started on one of his rants about how he, the Great Mammon, was not interested in a human that way and of course I hadn't seen him like that! And besides, he would never let me do that... Like that. He wasn't a pervert, unlike _some_ demons he knew of.

I was glad Mammon had gone on that rant, because my cheeks had started to heat up, but after a little bit of him so vehemently denying it. The idea was more funny than anything.

"Mammon, is it somewhere you can show us?" I was curious now. I kind of wanted to see it. He paused, face still red, and nodded. "Can I see?"

There was a long moment where he didn't say anything, just kind of stared at me like a deer in headlights. Asmo started to say something snarky and teasing [about how it was cute that he was getting embarrassed] and that did it. Mammon tugged off his jacket and shirt and pointed to a spot on his shoulder.

I didn't see anything there, though. Frowning, I reached forward and felt along his skin there, as if I could feel it somehow. But it just felt like skin. Soft. And very warm.

"You have to give an order first before it will show up." Solomon explained, stepping closer to look as well.

Maybe a little _too_ close. Because I could **feel** his heat as well now and having two hot guys standing so close to me like that, one of them shirtless, and the only command I could think of to give to Mammon as he pouted like that was. "On your knees Mammon."

He went even redder for a moment, clearly embarrassed. And fuck, I had to resist focusing on how that expression of his looked very much like something I wanted to see on him. He paused, trying to resist for a moment, before a symbol flared up dark red against his skin and he listened, a small glow to it, and it was right under my fingers, surprisingly cool compared to the rest of him as I traced it gently. 

Arms suddenly around my waist made me jump though and I glanced over my shoulder to find Asmo grinning wickedly at me. Solomon was looking at the mark now, and Mammon had been stubbornly looking away the whole time, so he managed to whisper into my ear unnoticed. "I _felt_ that."

I pulled away from him a little bit, cheeks warm. I'd hoped that he wouldn't have been able to sense that. But, to distract myself, I decided that maybe I could ask a question I'd been wondering because it wouldn't seem so weird right now. And Asmo had reminded me with what he said. "I didn't even know it was there. Is that because I can't use magic, or..."

I trailed off, waving vaguely, trying to figure out how to ask. "Should I have been able to... I don't know, sense it or something?"

Solomon shook his head, his expression still thoughtful. "Unless the mark was infused with **your** magic, then no. Even if the marking was your own creation, you'd need to add that into the spellwork. His own inherent magic would mask it too much."

And all my anxiety about the Seal flew right out of the window at that. Well, most of it. So chances were low that he could even sense the tattoo, so I didn't have to worry about that, at least. And since it had been done by some cheap trainee for fifty bucks, I doubted there was a way Solomon had secretly imbued magic into it. [Not that I was going to announce to him that it was there because there were still too many questions.]

I had a few more questions after that. Letting Mammon put his shirt back on, and finishing up the short mini lesson, we all had to be back to the House in time for curfew, so we headed out. [Which I still thought was absolutely ridiculous, I'm an adult damn it and I was going to argue with Lucifer next time he brought it up, especially since this time my walk home I had two demons with me.]

Asmodeus left Mammon and I shortly after we got back, giving me a such a grin that I knew he was going to tease me about my moment of lust later, and Mammon walked me to Beel's room, going on about an idea he had to make money. I smiled slightly as we stopped.

"Thanks for coming with me today." He started on about how of course because he couldn't let a weak human like me just go there by themself and I just laughed and gave him a hug before ducking into Beel's room. 

⊱ ≎（𝓛𝓾𝓴𝓮 ）≎ ⊰

Solomon was sometimes teasing and mean and suspicious, and far too close to the demons he'd made pacts with, but he was kind as well. Especially to Chris. Offering to help them learn how to better control the pacts they'd made. 

It was still infuriating to think that they'd been forced to stay at the House of Lamentation, surronded by demons! And unlike Solomon, without any magic! They were all even aware of the danger to Chris, and had, instead of switching the two human's situation at the _very least_ , Lucifer and the rest of the student cancel had simply assigned Chris a demon to watch over them! 

And Simeon kept getting far too friendly with them! He knows better! He knows how demons are, how dangerous they can be, and yet... Yet he keeps acting like they never fell! 

Like they never betrayed everything and signed loyalty over to the Demon King! Chris doesn't know how bad demons can be, and it's not surprising they wouldn't know, with so little experience with anything like this. So we at Purgatory Hall should be putting in more effort to help protect them! It's practically our duty! 

A demon is all they get instead though. There's not such thing as a guardian demon. Only guardian angels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { edited: 7/21 }


	7. Apology Dinner

Lucifer had _insisted_ on taking me out to dinner as an apology for what he'd done the other day. And dear lord, it almost felt like a date. And that made me intensely uncomfortable, sitting there dressed nicely, Lucifer's polite smile on his face. He'd even gone out of his way to find somewhere that served familiar high-end human food. 

He'd chosen the wine for us. [I'd let him know before I enjoyed sweet wines and look at that, he ordered me some, bless him.] At least he hadn't ordered food for me. The last time I'd gotten a fancy dinner as an apology-- I rubbed at my arm, quelling the feeling as it rose up, bitter bile hitting the back of my throat. 

The wine was sweet enough to wash it away. But my appetite wasn't great. I should have declined the invitation. This wasn't going well so far. And he hadn't even **done** anything _wrong_. 

I understood his anger with the whole grimoire thing. I **knew** he was a demon. And I'd chosen to use my status as an exchange student to keep Luke and Beel from getting hurt and hadn't been scared of that fury. But an awkward apology dinner had my stomach roiling with anxious memory I was trying to hide.

But I was rubbish at hiding things from these demons, it seemed. 

"You're still afraid of me..." Lucifer's voice was quiet, but it carried over to me with ease. And I wondered if he'd used some magic to do that. I frowned at him and shook my head as I set down my fork. I had been pushing the pasta more than eating it for around for the past... What, five? Ten minutes? 

"No. It's not that, it's just--" I _didn't_ want to explain. I **really** didn't want to. I absently rubbed at my stomach. I had been so focused on its connection to Solomon this was the first time it had served as a reminder of anything else. 

I sighed. Lucifer wasn't the kind who was going to be convinced with avoiding the topic. He'd take it as confirmation. I quickly finished off my glass of wine as I made my choice. "I should have told you an apology dinner was a bad idea. It brings back bad memories for me."

He poured more wine into my glass and stayed silent, waiting for me to continue. I guess my regular flippant tone being gone tipped him off that I was serious now that I was quiet. Our table was isolated enough that the concern of being overheard was only a minor one, so I continued.

"Had an ex who uh..." How to explain things to a demon, of all people? Even if he'd been an angel once. Violence was usually his answer to things. And in a realistic context. Straightforward was best. "Well, he was abusive. I’m not keen on giving the details, but dinner as apology hits a bad note for me because that was a common thing."

I wasn't looking at him. I was pointedly looking at the knot on his tie rather than his face. 

**_Gods_** , this was a mistake. Showing him a weakness. Something he could exploit. Something he could use. Or worse...

"I'm sor--" Pity. I hated that worst of all. Anger bubbled up in my throat at that one.

" **No**." I interrupted him and this time I looked up at him. Square in the eye. "None of that bullshit. That's not why I'm telling you this."

I couldn't read his expression, but he'd gone silent and was waiting, so I continued. 

"I get it, okay. Your way of handling shit works well enough down here. Between the way your brothers are, and the way demons here are, I get that it's not just control issues and needing to over-compensate and all that shit. And I'm well aware this place **_is_** dangerous for me. That pretty much _everyone_ here, including you, could kill me on fucking **accident**. I _actually_ listen to you more than I would others if I was still in the human world. So **don't** think I'm sitting here a dumb little lamb." 

I paused. I'd said more than I'd intended with this little rant. I shouldn’t have explained all of that. It just bothered me so fucking much. I sighed, taking a sip of my wine and leaning back into my seat [I hadn't even realized that I'd leaned towards him in that moment], "I just also don't sit by and take shit because of that stuff I dealt with. Sometimes things strike a chord and I just react and shit isn't going to jive. You only gotta deal with me and my shit until this year is over, and regardless of what you seem to think of my chances, I'm gonna have to go back and live with myself up there. And I'm not gonna go back to being a meek little thing for _your_ comfort."

If ever there was a time to keep eye contact with him, it was now. Despite my head screaming at me to back down. He was searching my expression, his eyes reading me.

And then he smiled. And it actually felt genuine. 

_Fuck_ it made it feel like he was **proud** of me. 

And **that** made me feel proud of myself and that was what had me breaking the eye contact to reach for my wine to take another sip, trying to hide what felt like my rapidly reddening cheeks. Gently, he took took my free hand, bringing my attention back to him. His eyes were sparkling as he pressed his lips gently against my knuckles. [I would never understand why it was that sometimes my being defiant pissed him off, and why sometimes it seemed to make him proud.]

"Would you like to do something else, then?" I smiled back at him. Well, seemed like he understood. To an extent. [I was worried he was still hiding pity underneath that smile.] I nodded at him. Because I did. Even _with_ explaining, the food was already going to taste bland on my stomach. But the question was what?

"Something with music." Was my first response. Music, regardless of the genre, always made me feel better. But that reminded me of something he'd said the other day. And I realized he'd skipped it in order to have this dinner. And that made up my mind. "Do you think we'd be able to make it to that orchestral performance you'd mentioned?"

He looked genuinely surprised for a moment. I don't think he'd expected that. Either for me to be interested, or to remember, or to suggest it. This was supposed to be for me, after all. But I kept my smile on, feeling hopeful. And his smile returned, brightening his expression in a way I hadn't seen before, and he nodded, waving over the waiter to have our food boxed and paid for so we could leave. [I'd asked for that, in case I changed my mind later.]

We managed to make it in time, Lucifer getting us some of the best seats in the house and it was clear he was enjoying the opportunity to listen, his eyes drifting closed at one of the more emotional pieces. 

It was like watching the stress flow away from him. And I was actually very glad to see it was something we shared. Understanding him was going to be critical for the rest of this year. Even though I knew he was going to get upset about things with Belphegor later, I was beginning to understand him a bit more. Hopefully that would help smooth things over. I didn't know if he was putting in the effort to understand me at all, but... It gave me hope.

He caught me watching him at one point and, although it was hard to make out in the dark, I could swear that he blushed. I only smiled back, letting myself get lost in the music as well. Classical music was one of my favourite things when I was stressed, though it wasn't something I really shared with people too often. I didn't care enough to point that aspect out. He didn't need to know that I'd let him see too much. 

By the end of it, he seemed to be in such a good mood when we headed back to the house that I understood why people liked him so much. I wanted to spend some more time with him, the sheer power of his charisma nearly calling out to me. But I resisted. I'd wait to see how things changed from here. I knew better than to get swept away by one good mood.

I still had a couple more nights in Beel's room [my room had been second priority, after getting the kitchen usable again], so I slipped in, still carrying the boxed dinner and, as I expected, finding him in there. Fresh out of the shower after a work out, from the looks of it. 

I smiled broadly at him, holding up the boxes. I'd already decided that I wasn't going to eat them. Might as well share the wealth. I figured Beel, who had also been a target of Lucifer's anger, would be an appropriate choice. He beamed back at me, eagerly taking the food from me, his stomach already growling in anticipation.

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"How'd it go?" He asked me even as he tore open the box. Pulling a fork out of... Somewhere and starting to dig in. [I'd learned he kept utensils in his room. I didn't question it anymore.] I hummed in response, pulling off my shirt as I thought of how to answer that. It was certainly a good question. 

But one I wasn't entirely sure how to answer. Not yet at least. I didn't want to count my eggs before they hatched. Slipping off my skirt, I shrugged slightly. 

"Fine, I think. Ended up seeing the orchestra instead of eating, though, hence..." I waved at the box of food he'd nearly demolished, smiling and trying to dissuade any worry he might have. "No need to worry about me, at least." 

He nodded, opening the second box [what had been Lucifer's food] and starting on that one as well as I pulled on my pajamas. I was more worried about how Beel felt about everything, if I'd been honest. He blamed himself for too much of what had happened. I didn't want to worry him with my reservations. He didn't need that whole headache. 

I watched him as he threw out the boxes, plopping myself down on his bed, considering him. He was big, and fit into so many of the stereotypes of jock that I knew. 

But. He wasn't dumb, and he was a lot softer than he let on. I'd heard him on the couch the other night, wake up abruptly from some sort of bad dream. It made sense that they'd all have bad dreams. Having been through a freaking war that changed who they were as people. Beel had told me about the incident with Lilith and I suspected the nightmares had had more to do with that. 

"Think you'd be okay to share your bed tonight?" He'd insisted on sleeping on the couch since I'd moved into the room, and I hadn't really argued, beyond saying that I didn't mind sharing. He hadn't taken me up on it, but had only lightly teased me for 'having the puppy sleep on the bed' when Luke had stayed with us. [I'd admitted to them both that I slept better with someone (or something in the case of the cats I usually kept as pets) and he hadn't been judgmental about it.]

I mentioned it now in hopes that, if he was going to be like Mammon about needing affection, that he'd assume [or pretend] that it was me that needed the comfort. [It was at least partially true too, while the music had calmed me and wiped many of the bad memories, the fact that I'd been unable to eat the food told me that I wasn't as fine as I would've liked.] 

He paused a moment, looking at the couch for a moment, looking over at me and his bed. And then once more looking at the couch. He hummed a moment then nodded, walking over to the couch and grabbing the pillow before crawling into [his] bed with me. I just hoped that it would help him sleep as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the newest lessons and luckily, I don't think I need to retcon anything. So I've officially made this as part of a "series". This part is gonna be the plot focused stuff.   
> Because I do kind of have a plot in mind that runs concurrent with the in-game plot.  
> This one might slow down because of whenever the game updates lessons, but I'll still post to the series.


	8. Loneliness

Updating Belphegor on the latest was always strange. Since I'd found him up there, I'd snuck up whenever I could to visit him. Because the idea of being of being trapped, all alone in the attic bothered me in such a visceral way I couldn't really describe it. I had to visit him. Couldn't just leave him up there.   
  
But I didn't trust him.   
  
At all. 

Sitting cross legged in front of his "cell" door, updating him on everything that had happened, had me shifting anxiously. And I could feel his eyes watching my every move. If his brothers were allowed to visit him. Anyone else besides me and his captor, I wouldn't be here.   
  
And somehow, I think he knew that.   
  
And the expression he gave when he'd watch me shift gave away... Something. I couldn't put a name to it, but it made that feeling grow.   
  
And he spoke to me like he hadn't expected me to do anything for him and I just frowned.   
  
"I told you I'd do it." I insisted, but he just continued on blithely, ignoring me, asking about Lucifer instead.  
  
Our back and forth from there carried on for a little bit as he insisted that the next step was for me to find out why I'd been chosen for this exchange program. My explanation of the matching one at my school hadn't been good enough. That had been how I'd qualified, not how I'd been chosen, after all. And we both agreed that my lack of magic made it all the more curious that I'd even been considered. It basically guaranteed I was a liability. We'd agreed that hadn't been entirely smart, but that I'd been doing fine [and my presence talking to him] made it seem like there must be more.   
  
I couldn't even disagree.   
  
"I'll... See what I can find out, then." I agreed. And stayed there.   
  
Tonight I was back in my room again. And I felt inexplicably lonely.  
  
Maybe that was why I stayed there, shifting to lean against the wall next to his door.   
  
"Why are you still here?" He asked me as I pulled my knees up to my chest. I didn't bother to glance over at him. He sounded like he was trying not to be annoyed. Or was that a thread of vulnerability in there?   
  
Was he just as confused on how to feel about me as I was about him? Whatever issue he had against humans made it seem like he'd been hurt somehow. Badly, too. Was he worried about something happening again? I mean. I was harmless, physically my basic self defense courses wouldn't do anything to him as a demon, I had no magic and emotionally?   
  
Well that one was always more uncertain, but I tended to be the one to give too much. But maybe...   
  
Maybe honesty would help that.  
  
"I'm back to my room tonight, and it feels weird and I don't know if I want to go back just yet."  
  
Silence stretched between us. I rubbed at my arms awkwardly, but didn't look over at him. I wasn't even sure what I was doing or why I was trying to be honest with him. But Beel had spoke so well of him. Been so fond of him. And Beel was such a softie that Belphegor couldn't be too bad... Right?  
  
After awhile like that, I sighed, stretching as I got up. Now I finally glanced over at him. He was still sitting by the door. Watching me. I gave him the best smile I could muster. "I should probably go before Lucifer gets suspicious."  
  
I didn't bother waiting for him to reply, hurrying quietly down the stairs towards my room. I'd visit him again before we left for the retreat. See if he needed anything. [He'd already tricked me out of three of my pillows.] But I shouldn't still be going up there to see him so often. The crawling feeling never went away when I was up there with him. And I knew it wasn't fear of Lucifer. Though I did feel quite guilty not telling Beel about his twin up in the attic. Especially when he talked about how much he missed him.   
  
My chest tightened at the thought. And my own family flashed in my mind. I wondered if they'd noticed I'd gone yet? I wasn't as close to my family. It wasn't strange to go a while without talking to them. If they hadn't called or texted me, they might not even realize anything was wrong. I could feel tears stinging my eyes and rubbed at them angrily.   
  
I couldn't be caught crying over it. Not here. It was a stupid thing to cry over anyway.   
  
Pushing open my door, I raised both eyebrows when I saw Mammon sitting on my bed, watching something on my TV. He looked up and waved and nearly bounced as a smile spread across his face. Faltered. And was replaced with what was probably supposed to be an annoyed expression but looked more like a pout.   
  
"Hey! There you are human! What, did you get lost or something?" I smiled back at him, giving a shrug.  
  
"Maybe a little." I admitted, climbing onto the bed behind him and humming for a moment before I wrapped my arms around him. "If I'd known you were gonna be here, I wouldn't have lingered." 

It was meant to be innocent teasing. Nothing sexual. But he blushed and flustered and such like I'd just proposed that we get naked and fuck on the dining room table, going on about how the Great Mammon wasn't waiting for me or anything. I just had a more comfortable viewing area and then a round of 'Of course you'd hurry back to see the Great Mammon because I'm awesome". He kept shifting awkwardly in my arms, but he didn't pull away or even try to move my arms off of him.

Eventually he settled down though, resting his hands on my forearms gently, letting me lean my head against his back. I don't know if he could tell my mood or if he'd come to my room needing some affection too, but it was nice. For all his bluster and fuss, he was a cuddly, needy bitch just like me. It was good to have a friend [much as he tried to deny it]. I squeezed him briefly at the thought. Which caused another outburst of feigned protests. And laughed. 

"Sorry. I'm just... Glad you're here." I told him between giggles and finally turned my attention to the show, peeking out from one of his arms to watch. He looked so pleased that it almost made me laugh all over again. But that would lead to him pouting and protesting some more. 

So I just stayed there, leaning into him, even as my eyelids starting drooping [I was trying to stay up to watch this with him] and I felt myself drifting off. 

He’d probably stay the night. Which was nice. I didn’t feel like being alone. 

And I liked Mammon. 

Even though he pretended to be mean sometimes. 

I mumbled a little at him as I felt something soft press against my forehead, letting myself be laid down as he curled up in bed next to me. [I couldn’t help but smile a little and snuggle in closer.] I just hoped that he actually saw me as a friend too, instead of just a chore. [One he could get needed affection out of, but still a chore nonetheless. It wouldn’t be the first time.]

I pushed that thought aside and let myself drift off to sleep, glad that my mind was letting me so easily tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering on my take on the latest chapters and certain "revelations". I already have a plot in mind that is already a bit AU. So. Open ended. I'm waiting until more before any real changes.


	9. The Labyrinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { parts of this might seem rushed. it didn’t want to rewrite what we see in game too much, but there were just sort of… little moments here and there. }

Watching Lucifer be in such a hurry this morning to get everyone out of bed and ready and packed for the retreat was quite a sight. I don’t think I’d seen a grown man [demon] act like such a mother hen of six other adults than in that morning. He’d woken me that morning, stern faced and insisting I get ready. He’d already looked annoyed, but seemed relieved to find that Mammon had been in my room and not wandering out… Somewhere.

He’d nearly thrown a fit when I told him I hadn’t even packed yet. And that I still needed to shower.  
  
[“If you don’t get that done right now, I’ll come back in here and do it for you.” He’d scolded me. Which. Wasn’t his best choice of words, as I’d countered with a “I hope you know, the idea of you helping me shower actually _discourages_ me from getting things done quickly.” Which he’d scowled at my lazy smirk. But there **might** have been a hint of a blush on his face at those words and I hadn’t tested it, ducking straight to the shower instead.]

  
He’d been surprised [but pleased] when it hadn’t taken me long. Only my outfit for the formal dance had really taken me any time to figure out how to pack because of the delicate fabric. [I didn’t have many clothes to pick from, or things I might’ve brought anyway.]  
  
Asmodeus seemed utterly shocked by my one small bag by the time I arrived downstairs.   
  
“You’re barely bringing anything!” He sounded almost outraged on my behalf.  
  
“What can I say? I’m easy.” I paused at my words, watching the smile crawl across his face and knew what he was going to say before the words came out. So I had to continue before he could make the innuendo. “I’m glad you didn’t decide to try to stick me with one of your bags in an attempt to bring more.”  
  
His face fell with that realization that he probably **could** have. With my one tiny bag, no one would’ve blinked at me bringing a bag [his] and he could’ve brought even more to make sure he looked gorgeous!  
  
Lucifer didn’t let him go pack another bag just so that I could take it with me for him because we were soon on our way. [I’d heard both Satan and Mammon say my name while I’d been drowsily teasing Asmo, and just sent a smile back at them. They were probably talking shit, judging from Mammon’s sudden flush, but I didn’t mind.]  
  
I smiled politely at Diavolo and Barbatos when we arrived, giving a small bow to the demon lord that I hoped came out as polite. But I was too tired. I wondered if I could get some coffee soon? I’d have to ask.  
  
Before I could, though, Barbatos announced that the others would be here and I barely paid attention to the exchanges. Up until Luke ran over and hugged me. I had not been expecting it in the slightest and I stood there blinking for a moment before returning the hug with a small laugh.  
  
Unlike all the demons, he did so without any shame or hesitation. His straightforwardness was refreshing. Even as he gushed about how glad he was I was alright and apologized once again. [Making me realize I hadn’t actually seen him since the incident. Something I felt a little guilty about, if I were being honest, but the demons had monopolized so much of my time.] I gently ruffled his hair as he called me an angel, chuckling.  
  
“‘Fraid I’d be a rather bad one. I’m a little scared of heights.” I teased him. It was… Mostly true. But funny more than anything else. He made a face about that though, probably taking me too seriously. But I wasn’t going to correct him. Especially since everyone was already talking and having moved on. [And I wasn’t going to get into the real reasons why being called an angel. By an angel. Felt so incredibly… Surreal.]  
  
Barbatos was giving a summary of what the weekend was going to be, and this I knew I had to pay some attention to, at least. [I liked Mammon’s idea of a pillow fight, giving him a grin when he mentioned it, even if no one else acknowledged the idea.]  
  
The scavenger hunt and the formal dance sounded fun. [I didn’t let any of them know how excited I was about a formal dance. I’d never been to one. Even in High School. So going to a real one. I was hiding my smile at the idea still.] But I did lean over when the scavenger hunt was mentioned, giving Mammon a wink and whispering to him. “I’m pretty good at those.”  
  
Though the announcement of me making dinner had me panicking a bit.  
Because no one had told me about it. [I was not surprised that Mammon had been in charge of telling me.]  
  
“Clearly this is the moment all my housewife training was preparing me for.” I muttered wryly. Not that I’d finished them. Or that any of them would get the joke. Lucifer was raising an eyebrow at me, but didn’t say anything. Mammon did, though.  
  
“Your… What?” He was making a face.  
  
“Had a bit of a traditional upbringing. Lessons from church included a lot of preparing to be a housewife nonsense.” I shrugged. Not something people guessed from looking at me. “Now my lessons about preparing a last minute dinner party for fifteen people because your dumbass husband decided to invite over the Bishop and his family last minute are actually useful. Just replacing dumbass husband with dumbass demon, but still works.”  
  
“Hu-husband?” He was blushing. It was cute how he was getting flustered by it. [I really needed to tamp that down, didn’t I? I was starting to like making him blush for the sake of it way too fucking much.]  
  
“I can help, if you need.” Solomon volunteered. I smiled at him, nodding a little bit and ignoring how Levi was teasing Mammon about me basically calling him a dumbass. I wasn’t sure if I’d need to take him up on that offer. I’d have to figure out something and let Barbatos know. _Did demons have allergies to human food? Would I need to worry about that?_  
  
I was only partially paying attention the room assignments came. I had to stifle a laugh at Lucifer getting assigned to a room with Diavolo [and how excited Diavolo seemed about it, with Lucifer seeming bothered about it. Sometimes he was a little too excited about silly things. It was charming.]  
  
And I got assigned with Simeon and Asmodeus. Which was. Jesus. If this was an anime, I’d be guaranteed to have a nosebleed tonight with sharing a room with those two. They’re both way too gorgeous. [Mammon’s complaints about being in a room with Solomon and Satan had me chuckling, and made it perfect moment for me to break out some of my self-deprecating humour.]  
  
“I don’t think I’m pretty enough to be sharing a room with those two.” The joke was more of an aside to Luke and Beelzebub, the two closest to me. But I quickly realized that they hadn’t caught that it was a joke. Because Luke immediately began to protest, complimenting me, and glancing up at Beel for help only meant I was meant with him nodding along to Luke’s words.  
  
And Beel’s firm compliment of that clearly being where I should be if that was the requirement had me flustered. _Which. Note to self, do not make self-deprecating jokes in front of them_. I had definitely **not** been fishing for compliments. These two were far too nice. It bothered me a little. I was getting too used to Mammon and Levi’s tendency to play into these jokes and Asmo’s tendency to make it about himself.  
  
I waved at both of them, trying to get them to stop. “Sh-shut up. I was joking! Stop… Stop saying that shit.”  
  
I was glad to hurry after everyone to our rooms. I didn’t mind letting the boys choose their beds first. [I was a bit surprised by ending up in the middle, but not surprised by Asmo taking some of my space for his things. I also didn’t bother correcting him.]  
  
Simeon’s comments about Asmo took me by surprise a bit, though. He seemed so polite, but his observation… The shade there had me staring at him. Perhaps I shouldn’t be so surprised that the angel wasn’t as friendly as I’d assumed. 

Angels were rarely nice in the Bible, after all.  
  
I hated that I’d been dragged into it, too. And that Asmo hadn’t been satisfied with my non-committal “I don’t know”. I could’ve made a joke about my glasses being indicators of my bad eyesight. Except him implying I was stupid bothered me. 

“Maybe I’m just a little more particular in the definition of 'love’ than you are, Asmo. Being loved and being beautiful are different things.” I told him flatly. He was pouting at me, annoyed. I shrugged. He wasn’t gonna get more of an explanation than that if he was going to be bratty about it. Luckily Satan saved me from having to as he came to get us. [I took note of Simeon’s gently amused look, as well. But didn’t comment on it. He was proving to be different than I imagined and I wasn’t sure what to make of it.]  
  
I **did** remind Asmo that he was indeed very pretty as we left the room, though. It turned his pouting more playful, at least.  
  
Though I came to regretting being nice to him later on.  
  
The tour was fine. Until Asmodeus’s ex dragged us into a fucking portrait.  
  
It was just Solomon and I when I woke up. And I really hoped I hadn’t hit my head. I blinked at him as he called my name, not responding for a moment because dear lord he was holding me in his arms and petting my hair out of my face. And I leaned into his hand for a moment before I realized what I was doing [and he chuckled at me, leaning down to say my name again] and that was when I pulled away, cheeks burning. 

And desperately trying to ignore what I had done. Grateful that he was more concerned with our safety than questioning [or even commenting on] my actions.  
  
I must have still been blushing by the time he summoned Asmodeus, because as we began to walk, the Avatar of Lust wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. “Now tell me, what were you two doing before I arrived that left you looking so deliciously ruffled?”  
  
“I **fell** , Asmo. And Solomon woke me up, that’s **_all_**.” I narrowed my eyes at him and saw Solomon glance back at us from the corner of my eye. Unlike another white haired asshole I knew, he didn’t get uppity about the demon’s closeness.  
  
And the demon was giving me such a suggestive look that I only started getting flustered, especially knowing what he had told Solomon.  
  
“ **No** , he didn’t wake me up with his _dick_ , stop giving me that look!”  
  
And he dropped it there, clearly disappointed, letting me slip away to stand on the other side of Solomon, until he started complaining and he went on, trying to make about desire, asking me **who** I wanted. 

And as he spoke, he backed me against the wall, his fingers running down my arm, his voice husky with… With his own desire, I realized, as he pressed up against me.  
  
And he was really asking me who I wanted while he was doing **that**. Hand latching onto my hip and pressing mine against his and–  
  
“…Hey!” Solomon noticed. And he looked more exasperated than anything else. Asmo looked very annoyed though as he spoke.  
  
“ **Quiet, Solomon. We’re having a moment here**.” His voice was firm. Commanding in a way that sent a shiver through me.  
  
“Are you sure **now’s** the time for that?” Solomon asked. But Asmo had noticed my shiver, it seemed, because his gaze had focused on me and his face was closer as he spoke.  
  
“Yes, things are just starting to get good…”  
  
And I was breathing faster as I realized– He was going to kiss me. I was intensely aware of every warm inch of his body pressed against mine and his lips. His incredibly soft looking lips, were moving closer and my eyelids started to flutter down on their own. But he **didn’t** kiss me. Solomon had said something else, and it had stopped him.   
  
And then there was screaming. And gods it was my chance to slip out of the demon’s grasp as he turned his attention to the source of the noise.  
Which turned out to be my three demon boys and… A gorgeous giant snake.  
That wanted to eat us. But still gorgeous.  
  
I don’t remember who had pulled me along as we ran, twisting and turning through the corridors of the labyrinth. Then having Asmo charm the snake was… Fascinating to watch.  
  
It made me really wish I could do magic. And I couldn’t help but stare at the large snake as he led us out, reaching out to touch his smooth scales. I barely paid attention to the others. Now that we weren’t running from him, I just couldn’t get over how beautiful Henry was.  
  
But we made it out. And through dinner.  
  
And to bed relatively early.  
  
Well, Asmo went to bed. [After Mammon busted in and got himself caught.] Simeon sat there on his bed reading, mostly ignoring me as I doodled. I was the last one awake. Because it was another night in yet another unfamiliar bed and that meant I couldn’t sleep well. It made me wish that Asmo had traded rooms with Mammon. He was becoming familiar enough I’d have felt comfortable with him around. [I don’t know, but I don’t think he’d mind if I ended up crawling into his bed to cuddle?] Laying there staring at the ceiling it made me wonder. Instead he was getting some lecture from Lucifer.


	10. Ballroom Dancing

The next day had been far more fun and far less trouble. For the most part. The scavenger hunt had gone _extremely_ well. 

We'd won. Though part of me suspected that if Lucifer and Diavolo had participated, they would have. But. Homefield advantage. They'd been the judges. Asmo's cheating had helped a little bit. But I'd had far too much fun with the riddles. And it had been a lot of me and Solomon trying to outrun each other to the next clue. 

I know at one point I'd let Asmo charm a statue into his path just so I could get to the next piece. Giggling the whole way and telling him I was "using my team's strengths!" Mammon had gotten more upset about that than the others. I think because he'd so badly wanted to be on a team with me for most of it. 

Honestly, it was becoming quite funny to me just how often he was trying to spend time with me on this retreat, only to basically be pulled away by someone. He'd pout about it every time. He was too used to spending time with me was what it was. As much as he teased Luke, the truth was that Mammon was the puppy. So I'd made sure to sit next to him for dinner. 

A dinner that, despite how delicious it was, I'd barely eaten. It wasn't that I didn't have an appetite or anything. I just... I knew the formal dance was next and my nerves were going wild. Asmodeus had even helped me find something to wear for it. I'd hung it in the closet in our temporary room and when Diavolo announced that the dance would be starting soon, I was getting ready to dash to my room to get changed.   
  
Except...  
  
Except I didn't need to.   
  
With one fell swoop of magic the table was gone, Beel pouting at the lack of food. And we were beckoned. I motioned to leave, but Barbatos merely grabbed my arm to prevent me, a small smile tugging at his lip even as I tried to hurriedly whisper a protest. The Ballroom [which when had that been decorated?] wasn't far from the dining room, but the moment we stepped through the archway, Diavolo lifting up his hands, I felt the magic thrum through the room, washing over everything.   
  
_Including myself.  
_  
And I stood there in stunned silence for a moment, taking it all in.  
  
I hadn't even realized that my outfit had changed until Barbatos let go of my wrist, rubbing the lace sleeve between his fingers for a moment. "This was a good choice." He whispered to me before he stepped towards Diavolo.  
  
The outfit that Asmodeus had helped me pick out was a form fitting snugly corsetted gown made largely of sheer black lace that split open at my hips, which revealed my legs, covered in black lace pants. I'd tried it on and had it custom fit barely in time for this, so I'd known it would look good, but suddenly being in it just... **Added** something to the whole ordeal.   
  
Solomon was giving me a knowing smile. "Surprised?" I nodded and noticed that he too was in formal wear now. "Magic really does come in handy sometimes, huh?"  
  
I nodded again. Somewhat dumbly. Because I was _beaming_ at him. I could tell because my cheeks hurt so much. It was **amazing**. And as I cast my gaze around the room to all the people [demons] who had just shown up, I realized another thing.  
  
**All** of them were in their demon forms now. I'd seen Levi and Beel's and Lucifer's when they'd been angry. I'd somewhat known what to expect based on that. But now all of them... And not in anger, either. I was staring. I **_knew_** I was. Probably leering and drooling too. Diavolo was _fucking **shirtless**_. And with wings and horns that dear lord gave me so many thoughts I had to look away. But they were **all** like that.   
  
Mammon was in front of me then. [Also shirtless]. With... White markings across his body. And horns. And wings. _Oh no. He was talking, What had he said?_   
  
Something about he could pair up with me for a dance if I didn't have a partner? [ _Eyes, Chris, eyes. Look at his fucking eyes._ ] It didn’t help that he wasn’t actually looking at me, but looking away awkwardly. Probably embarrassed to dance with a human or something. [ _He'd said something like that, right?_ I was focusing on his horns and resisting touching them.]

My attention was broken when he shooed off Satan and Levi. They didn't have wings, but horns and tails and once again I was glad this wasn't an anime or else I'd have died from blood loss via my nose by now.   
  
It was then that Lucifer called me over. **Very** firm and direct.   
  
And I didn't even think about it before I walked towards him. And his gorgeous wings. He must have been a seraphim when he was an angel. But I don't think he'd like me asking about that, so I held it in as he pulled me forward. One hand holding my hand in his. He asked me if I knew how to dance, and I was embarrassed by how _quiet_ my voice sounded.   
  
"Ballroom, yes. Though I'm out of practice." He smiled, but nodded back at me, placing his free hand on my back and pulling me forward. 

"No problem. I'll lead."

The music began and we moved, my feet falling into the familiar steps of a waltz, letting him lead me as we moved, continuing to smile. A real formal dance, after all. Gods, it was amazing. I almost missed it when he began to speak. His voice in carrying in the way it had before, despite being quiet. I didn't understand why he was explaining why people asked someone to dance, until he made a point of asking me what I was plotting with Asmo, his voice dipping low in anger, and his fingers now digging into my hip.   
  
"If I ever sense that you've become a threat to either Diavolo or us... then I will show you absolutely **no** mercy. **_Understood_**?" He was defaulting back to angry threats and his grip on me made me wonder if I'd have bruises. And this whole thing was confusing me. I didn't know where this sudden surge of distrust came from.   
  
And the change from being pressed firmly against him, to his scolding, was throwing me off. I frowned up at him. "We're not plotting _anything_." I insisted. 

His disbelief stung. But before I could think of how to explain myself, the song slowed to its end and a voice cut into our conversation.   
  
Solomon was there. His smile, as always, knowing. Almost sharp when he looked at Lucifer and asked to cut in.   
  
I was still recovering from my shock when he asked me if I was alright. And I frowned at him. He'd come to save me. [Something I didn't need, which I'd told him.] But he'd carried on, holding me as we moved across the floor, his hand resting just above where I'm sure Lucifer had bruised me before moving to the proper position. And he was, like everyone seemed to like to, reminding me I wasn't exactly safe here in Devildom. Even with my pacts.   
  
And then his face lit up as if an idea struck him.  
  
"Would you like me to lend you my power?" I thought about it for a moment, watching his face, trying to figure out why he was offering that. We'd barely talked outside of that brief intro to pacts [I'd made sure of that] and here he was being far more helpful than he should be. He continued as if reading me. "Let's just say I'm curious to know what would happen if I did. You're a destabilizing element here in this world. I can't say what might happen if I do this, which is exactly what makes it interesting."  
  
Was this some trick? Satan had assured me that a tattoo wouldn't have any real power unless power had been put into it [I'd wanted to confirm after Solomon had said the same about the pact's marks], and I know the idiot my ex had paid for hadn't been magic, but if Solomon was putting his magic into me...   
  
He didn't know what it would do either. What if it flipped the script? It might do nothing.   
  
And it would let me use magic. Oh, of all the things I'd been craving since getting down here...  
  
I nodded, smiling a little. My paranoia was not going to squash my excitement. I felt nearly giddy at the idea that maybe I could do something. He smiled back at me, and the slow, warm crawl of it should have tipped me off [It was very like Asmo's], but instead I was caught by surprise when he dipped me slightly, watching silent words form on his lips before he pulled me back up and--  
  
_And he **kissed** me. _  
  
Pulling my body flush against his, one hand sliding up between my shoulder blades, the other wrapped around my hips. And a heavy wave of magic and lust and power moved through me from that contact. No, not through me, into me. And I clutched at him, a gasp escaping me and I felt his tongue dart in to taste me before he pulled back, my hand in his, that damned smile back on his face. He didn't even give me the chance to ask what that about before he spoke.   
  
"... There. I've put a spell on you." Oh he sure did. One that had my whole body burning hot as he still had me against him. I wasn't sure how much of it was from the magic or if it was from the kiss and it made me squirm, especially when I felt his hand dip lower on my back. "As of this moment, you have use of my powers for the next six hours. You should experience what it's like to control a demon and use his powers."  
  
"We are on a retreat after all. Why waste this opportunity? So, go... show me what you can do. I'm counting on you to deliver." Speaking of wasting opportunities had me wanting to kiss him again. But another turn had me aware of the rest of the crowd again.   
  
Mammon suddenly came cutting in, scowling at Solomon. "Hey hey hey! What do you think you're doing? It looked like you were--"  
  
I neither wanted a fight, nor to explain what he had just done. [The magic or the kiss.] And I desperately needed to step away from Solomon to clear my head and figure out how much of... That little burst was his magic and how much was from that kiss.  
  
"Mammon, did you want to dance? Lucifer stole me away earlier, but..." He had been, rather awkwardly [as was his norm], trying to ask me for one earlier.   
  
He went red at me mentioning it, and it seemed as if that had worked as a good enough distraction, because he muttered out a "W-well, I-I mean..." He paused, laughing in that manner that made me certain that he was about to say no, but I needed to dance with him. I took his hand and stepped away from Solomon, moving back to the dance. [Luckily, Mammon soon took the lead, since I barely knew how to.]  
  
And I relaxed into him. He stayed blushing throughout two dances in a row, ducking away from Levi when the first song was ending, insisting on getting in another. I didn't bother arguing, since I'd been too distracted during the first one. And was now remembering that why yes, he was shirtless and the urge to run my nails down his chest hit me like a train and I swear that it shouldn't be that strong.   
  
It didn't go away as the night went on and I danced with the others. It was Asmodeus who commented on it [unsurprisingly], holding me against his body and reminding me of earlier when we were in the labyrinth. His head dipped down against my neck and I could feel his breath dance across my skin, making me shiver.   
  
"You want me to fuck you right now, don't you?" He purred. I didn't answer, even when his tongue darted out to taste my skin. "Or perhaps it's Solomon you'd like? I saw him kiss you, you know."  
  
He nipped at my earlobe and I had to bite down on my bottom lip to keep from moaning. "I know Mammon wants to steal you away and lay you out..." I was grabbing at him tightly at this point. "Maybe it'd just be best if we took turns? We could even do it right here, you legs spread open and--"  
  
Simeon saved me. Stealing me for a dance even as my knees started buckling from Asmodeus' suggestions. I didn't know what was going on, but whatever magic Solomon had channeled into me made me far more sensitive to the demons. Especially Asmodeus. And he'd taken advantage of it to tease me. But Simeon was a gentleman. Making no mention of my state, letting me gather myself as we danced. It was the fact that I hadn't been overwhelmed by lust while dancing with Simeon that told me that magic had done something unexpected.   
  
Because Simeon was gorgeous. But dancing with him didn't rile me up like it had with the demons. It was normal levels of attraction. That I could deal with. I danced with Luke next, and was, luckily, back to my regular self by the time I danced with Diavolo. [Which. I had to make the joke about dancing under the pale moonlight. But he didn't know the reference. Probably for the best, but he'd laughed regardless and made me promise to watch the movie with him later.]  
  
I was already tired by the end of the dance. But I'd said I'd get that picture of Lucifer, so I couldn't go to sleep yet. I changed back into regular clothes and waited for Asmo and Simeon to turn in before sneaking out.  
  
_"No rest for the wicked."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and from here out the story is gonna start diverging a bit from the game. >:3c


	11. Avarice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { this one starts mentioning naughty things…}

Our pursuit of Lucifer’s photo… Did not go as planned. I knew something was going wrong the moment I met up with them. While Simeon’s presence had grounded me against Asmo’s lust. These three were just… I _felt_ their emotions. 

No, their “ **sins** ”. 

Hitting me like _waves_ beating against the shore. Hunger just from looking over at Beelzebub, a nagging jealousy when stepping closer to Levi and an undercurrent of wanting _MORE_ hitting me strongest from Mammon.

My head reeled for a moment. I could deal with this, though. I was familiar with ignoring such feelings. Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Once. Twice. I had to let the feelings wash over me, through me, focusing on why I was out here. Opening my eyes, only Mammon was looking at me. Not worried, at least. He seemed to be trying to get me to agree with him as he argued with his brothers.

I could only shrug. I hadn’t had a ton of time to plan anything, and had [probably stupidly] relied on them to come up with something. It might not work, but if Asmo’s offer extended after the retreat, I’d have a better chance, probably. For now, I was taking what I could get.

Even though our attempt at sneaking soon ended up with us in the Labyrinth.

 ** _Again_**.

I was glad I’d ended up on top of their pile, knowing that my body was the least able to deal with this sort of thing. I shouldn’t have been surprised that Henry found us again, eyeing us hungrily. Mammon grabbed my hand, getting ready to run. I could feel his power. And the desire for **more** struck me.

Solomon’s magic…

_I breathed in._

I _**wanted**_ it. So badly that my whole body **ached** with it. **This** was the power of avarice. [Levi’s hand was on my shoulder now too, trying to get me to move, but that only fueled the feeling roiling in me.]

I don’t know if Mammon could feel it from me, but I made a decision then, pulling my hand out of his and copying what Solomon had done before. I don’t know how I knew it would work. But I **knew**. And that fueled me.

I felt the crackle of the magic rushing through my veins as I called upon Asmodeus. The power was like adrenaline. And the moment Asmodeus was there, I could feel his power mix with the others and my breathe was coming in faster. The avatar of lust was starting to question what was going on instead of doing his _god damned job_ , and I didn’t stop to answer a god damned thing, calling upon the magic to lend power to Asmo.

It wasn’t _**my**_ magic, I didn’t think. But there was a part of me that didn’t think it was Solomon’s either. Not **just** his at least. It… _Tasted_ different. There was no other way to describe it. It moved through me, using me as a channel to push into Asmo. Warm and electrifying and instantly turning erotic the moment it touched the Avatar of Lust. And I could _tell_ he felt it too. Whatever it was. Because he gasped slightly as the magic drug his demonic form out. Watching his horns and his wing form around him, his clothes changing, was… Fascinating.

Once the danger was out of the way, the desire to just fucking **jump** him right then and there rose up, welling up in me enough to make me press my thighs together in an attempt to get relief. This was… I took a deep, steadying breath. Asmo was eyeing me. He could tell. I **know** he could. But the six hours should be wearing off soon and…

I had to swallow around the lump in my throat, looking away from him. “Let’s go.”

My voice was horse. But luckily none of them argued. I stood closest to Beel as we made our way out of the Labyrinth. The gnawing hunger in my stomach was far easier than the lust pooling between my legs, but the combination was making me want to stop Beel and drop to my knees. I wanted to reach down the front of his pants and pull out his–

I had to stop that thought before I let it continue, _Especially_ when Asmo sent me another knowing glance and my whole body went warm. It **should** be wearing off soon. At least I prayed that it would. Because if it didn’t… With me sharing a room with Asmo… Even with Simeon’s calming effect, _something_ was going to happen.

Because all of my carefully thought out reasons to **resist** the temptation were fading fast. I’d never been one to value chastity, after all.

I was relieved to find that the feeling did indeed fade by the time we escaped the labyrinth, coming face to face with Lucifer, a scowl on his handsome face. The image of kneeling in front of **him** and having his cock in my mouth did flash across my mind, but I was able to stomp it down immediately, leveling my gaze to his collar as the lecture began.

And it wasn’t until they spoke that I realized that Luke and Solomon and Simeon were out here too. [I tried not to stare too long at Solomon when he denied lending me his power. I hadn’t actually named him, after all. Who knew if he was going to get in trouble for it?] **_I_** certainly was going to though, it seemed. Especially when Asmo announced that he was going to make a pact with me.

His hand trailed along my arm as he spoke and I could see the heat in his eyes, despite the casually playful tone to his words. A moment of panic went through me, wondering if it would affect me like it had before, but I had **done** all of this to make the pact. So I nodded.

This time making the pact, I _felt_ it. I don’t know how, but I did.

Solomon’s magic should have worn off, which meant that it **should** be the same as before, with the others.

**But it wasn’t.**

And I couldn’t read the expression on his face to gauge if he could tell either. I didn’t have time to ask him about it as we were all ushered back to our rooms, Asmo’s arm draped around my waist, smiling at me. I was legitimately surprised he didn’t immediately start striping me the moment the door closed. [If Simeon hadn’t been there, or had been fast asleep, I suspect he _might_ have.]

Instead he began inspecting me, examining every piece of my body he could see. My hands were fine, though my cheeks burned when he moved onto my ears, and I pulled back when he slid his finger along my lips, trying to coax me to open my mouth. Simeon came to my rescue once again.

But only for a short time. The avatar of lust was so focused on me, his hands moving across my body, that I jumped when Mammon burst in and started shouting. Followed shortly by the others here to see what was going on. He must’ve seen my panicked expression, because Mammon’s insistence on getting Asmo to get away from me was a relief, even if it didn’t really deter him. And me trying to tell him that yes, he was a bit too close didn’t entirely work…

“I don’t mind snuggling, Asmo, just… This is a little…” His hand had slipped under the hem of my shirt and his fingers ran across where the seal was. And he paused. “A little much right now. Especially with…”

He just chuckled and made innuendo laden promises for later. His hand stayed where it was though, too focused on how flustered I was getting by his touch.

Until Mammon hit him with a pillow. I pulled back a little as the two started yelling at each other, trying to avoid getting wrapped up in their squabble. Solomon was at my side when they started throwing pillows at one another, his sly smile firmly in place as he pulled me out of the way a little.

“My my, are you enjoying your demons fighting over you?” He teased me, pulling me towards him. I wasn’t even sure how to respond to that. And it didn’t matter much as Mammon shouted at him next, trying to draw him into the argument. But a full blown pillow fight soon broke out entirely when Lucifer and Diavolo burst in as well.

At some point I figured why the hell not and joined in as well. I managed to get a hit in on Lucifer a couple times. Though the pillows had just bounced off of him, really, but none on Diavolo. Though at one point while trying to, he’d picked up the pillow I was holding, taking me along with it, and didn’t even realize it until he went to hand the pillow to Lucifer and paused to grin at me.

“My sneak attack failed.” I muttered to him and he just laughed, tossing me over his shoulder as a ‘prisoner’ for my attempt.

“That it did! Stay here out of Lucifer’s aim.” He still handed my pillow to Lucifer, far too pleased that he’d caught me as I pouted. He was strong enough that I seemed to weigh practically nothing to him, my presence not even stopping his rhythm as he kept passing Lucifer pillow after pillow. At some point I managed to wiggle myself off of his shoulder and back to the floor. Lucifer had sent me a warning look and I hadn’t attempted to go for Diavolo again.

It was chaos for awhile longer. And I don’t know how long it was before I fell asleep, but when I woke up, I noticed that none of us had really made it into any beds. [Except Simeon. _Somehow_.] I had managed to be practically on top of a pile of demons– “ **my** ” demons, to be precise, Mammon and Asmo were curled around me on either side, while I was using Beel’s chest as a pillow and one of my legs was tangled across Levi.

It was… Nice, actually. And I let myself fall back asleep like that. Maybe it was Asmo or Mammon’s influence, but I didn’t mind that the four of them were curled around me like that, even if Asmo’s hand had drifted under my shirt or that Mammon’s head rested on my chest. I smiled a little bit, stroking my fingers through their hair as I drifted back off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { and the next chapter the rating is going to change because it's going to have more. also. I'm loving everyone's comments. <3 }


	12. Through the Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { and here cums the ratings change. }

"So then, Chris. It looks like Satan and I will be staying with you for awhile. Pardon the imposition." Of course he says that right after highlighting that I'm someone who can't refuse. I mean, I didn't mind, really, but putting it like that... It was their fault. Lucifer's pride and Satan's wrath just sparking off each other. 

Would it have been easier if I'd just made the pact with Satan? [No, I'd agreed with Beel that that would be a bad idea. And here I hadn't even gotten to see Belphegor since I'd been back to let him know about Asmo.]

I sighed, giving a shrug. " **Fine** , but no one is kicking me out of my bed. Come on." 

I left them to figure things out as I took my bath for the night. Pointedly ignoring Asmodeus's offer to join me, and making a point to take my pajamas in there with me. Normally I wouldn't bother since the bathroom was attached, but with all four of them in here. I sighed. I still didn't want Lucifer finding out about my tattoo, either. He'd been so apprehensive of me at the retreat. I didn't want him deciding that I had an ulterior motive now.

Especially since I hadn't had the time to ask Solomon about what had happened. And since that sensitivity to the demon's powers was still there. It wasn't as strong with Lucifer and Satan, and I assumed that was because I didn't have pacts with them. But the other two being here... Even getting close to them rubbed off on me. Them touching me just heightened it.

That had actually been part of why I had refused Satan's offer as well. Mammon and Levi were second and third strongest, but I rarely had issues with those feelings in my normal comings and goings, so letting the greed and envy that radiated off of them was easy enough to ignore. And hunger? Well, never expecting my past with an eating disorder to help anything. Not to mention that he wasn't as powerful as the other two.

_Asmodeus_ , though.

**Lust**.

Lust wasn't something I often bothered restricting in myself. I kept a lid on my libido down _here_ because I was worried about consequences. But back home? Hell, it wasn't uncommon for me to see multiple partners in a week just to get my needs met. And I had plenty of toys if said partners weren't available.

If I wanted to cum, I’d find a way.

I hadn't done anything with anyone since I'd come down here. I'd barely even gotten the privacy to touch myself most nights. And it felt like Asmo **knew** as much. He'd brushed his hand along my arm as I'd walked towards the bathroom and the touch has sent a shot of lust through me. One that I was still feeling enough of that I was considering taking care of myself even with them out there. Had I remembered the lock?

[ **That** idea actually excited me, my hand drifting down my body of its own volition. One of them walking in on me while I was touching myself, watching me as I lie in the tub, walking over to me as my fingers pumped and--]

"Are you sure you don't want me to join you~?" I heard Asmo's voice through the door. I jumped, my pace halting.

He'd been able to tell what I'd been doing. I wondered if the others could tell. If I was projecting enough. But no. **_No_** , as far as I knew no one had been able to tell during the retreat until I'd been riled up. And no one besides Asmo before. I considered it. Unlocking the door and letting him in. Letting him touch me however he wanted. But another idea struck me instead and I grinned.

"I'm _fine_." I told him. And I let the breathy quality of my voice be heard. Just to let him know that he was right in his guess. "You can stay **right** _there_."

But I let myself imagine him coming into the bathroom as I started to stroke myself under the water, letting my hand move across my chest as I imagined him undressing to join me, pinching my nipple, rolling it between my fingers. I did my best not to make any more noise than necessary, only a hiss of a breath slipping through. If he was going to be sensing it every time I felt horny, I was going to make him rely on that. I wanted him to wonder what I was doing, what I was thinking about even as I imagined him climbing into the bath with me, his hands moving up my legs, stopping at my hips to squeeze as his face dipped down to my neck.

The memory of his lips at my neck were still fresh in my mind so that the image almost felt real. The soft press against my skin. I imagined his smirk as teeth scraped across the sensitive skin, his head dipping lower, nipping at my collarbone. I was panting with the effort of keeping quiet, slipping two fingers inside of me, letting my head fall back, eyes closed, imagining they were his.

" _That's right..._ " I heard his voice carry through the door, quiet and low, almost as if it were right in my ear. I whimpered, slipping another finger inside myself and pumping faster. " _Right there_."

" ** _Yes_**..." The image of him nibbled my ear, teasing it with his teeth as I arched into the touch, breath hitching, smoothing a hand along the length of my body.

" _Beautiful_..." His mouth moved down to my chest as he continued, the slight chuckle to his words vibrating against my skin as I squirmed, my thighs pressing in as fingers moved. Faster. Harder. Desperately seeking more friction. Panting and praying for release, practically holding my breath from the sheer want of it.

His praise _filled_ my ears, touching me, caressing me, the image of him in the tub with me, above me, fingers buried inside me, had my body arching. Twisting my nipple sharply, I bit down on my lip to keep myself from moaning, the water sloshing around me as my hips rose to meet my hand. Memory of lips against my skin and I hear him mutter. " ** _Now_**."

The single word did me in, my whole body tensing, tightening, clenching around the fantasy of him touching me. I shuddered as I came around my fingers, keeping my gasps silent as I rode the feeling, my hands lingering on my body for a moment as I let myself twitch a little bit in the aftershock, relaxing into the water and letting the warmth wash away the soreness to my arms. I heard a chuckle on the other side of the door, this time far clearer and I knew I should be getting out.

I ducked myself under the water, hurrying to finish my bath now that I was done. I wrapped my hair in a towel and got dressed in my pajamas, walking out as if nothing had happened. Asmodeus was sitting on my bed, and the look in his eyes the moment I stepped out could only be described as hungry. The others didn't seem to have noticed anything, but Asmo tracked me as I walked over, toweling off my hair and humming a little, happy to ignore him.

"Now that Chris is done with the bath, you can say good night and leave." Lucifer insisted to the two demons who would not be staying with me tonight, giving them pointed looks.

Mammon's arms were crossed and he was pouting, talking about how the Great Mammon **definitely** hadn't been waiting for me or anything. I laughed, ruffling his hair as he was practically pushed out of the room by Lucifer.

Asmo hadn't moved, and turning to look at him, I smiled teasingly. He had felt it. As he stood, pulling me into a hug, I saw that his pupils were so wide there was no colour left to them. I could feel his own lust rolling off in waves. But my orgasm stopped it from bothering me. Too much. He pressed a kiss to my neck and whispered in my ear. " _You **naughty** thing_."

I laughed at his tone, filled with promise and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek in return, whispering back. "Had to give you something to think about."

I stepped back from him and watched him leave. Lucifer was eyeing me suspiciously and I only smiled. Neither of them really seemed to have noticed what had gone on, however. Turning to Satan, I clapped my hands excitedly and grinned at them both. " **So**! Did you two decide who's sharing the bed with me tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { yes things will definitely get more explicit. ;) your comments on the last one fueled me to finishing this tonight. lol}


	13. Into The Game

The demons’ second night in my room hadn’t come with the same… Release as the first. Though luckily, I hadn’t run into Asmodeus either, so I hadn’t really felt the same overwhelming need for it. But I’d had Satan and Lucifer practically glued to my side for the whole day, so I hadn’t had the chance to ask him anything. And I couldn’t get a second alone with Satan to ask if he had any ideas [since he seemed to have a fair amount of knowledge about magic] because he’d been running around causing trouble. So really it had been Lucifer stuck to my side most of the day. And he’d won out on who was sleeping in my bed for the night.

Which… Was awkward. I’d shared a bed with the others at this point. [Or at least a room.] And they actually seemed to relax. But these two… Maybe it was because they weren’t in their own bodies. Or because they weren’t used to this. Or because it was sharing a room with the other. But I felt their unease.

Even though they seemed to be sleeping just fine.

I ended up leaving them in my room. Perhaps I could finally talk to Belphegor. Update him on everything that was going on…

But then I’d heard Mammon crying [he would later insist he was not] and the night took a very interesting turn from there. After a brief explanation, the five of us had been transported into Levi’s game. And that idea was excited as hell. Until Levi had told me it was a dating simulation game and my face went white at that and I was standing there stunned for awhile while they spoke about getting the happy ending and I was torn between being horrified and being amused by that.

“Levi, with all this talking about happy endings, please tell me this isn’t an eroge.” I crossed my arms over my chest and he instantly turned bright red.

“N-no! It’s not like that!” I nodded, laughing at his embarrassment. And not bothering to explain to the others what that meant. And it didn’t seem like he was going to explain either. Which… Was probably for the best. Especially with how competitive they all sounded. Stretching out, I sighed and turned towards them, hands on my hips.

“Alright. If I’m gonna be the heroine, guess I’ll act like it, eh?” I grinned at them. This could be fun. Pretend to be a shy clumsy school girl. Have some fun with it.

And then it popped up in front of me, hovering in the air at arm’s reach. I glanced over at Levi to find him grinning at me, looking excited. I noticed that none of them had anything of the sort, so it must be the heroine’s interface. I nodded and decided to read the screen.

〚Your school year is drawing to a close, and the people have already begun whispering about whether or not they’ll be invited up to the Roof of Legend. Rumours persist that anyone who is confessed to on the roof fall in love and lie happily ever after. It’s your last year and you’ve never been invited… But you can feel that things are going to be different this year.〛

The screen changed, turning into what could only be read as a game menu and I looked at it briefly. It showed me a small map of the school [with the option of “home”], an inventory, and the intimacy scores for the guys. They were all set to 10, with space on either side of the line marking progress, a heart on one side, a broken heart on the other. It looked more like a health bar to me, and, glancing up at them standing across from me, I saw that they each had a bar under their names to match.

“Alright. It looks like there’s something I need to do over… Here?” I mentioned, pointing at the spot on the map. The boys frowned and Levi rolled his eyes at me.

“We can’t see what’s on your menu, only that it’s up.” He told me. As if it should be obvious to me. I sighed, and nodded.

“Can you guys see each other’s meters?” I asked, pointing at their names hanging above their heads. Levi was already shaking his head when the others looked at each name before confirming. Alright. Honestly, I felt more like a DM right then, having all this info while they were clueless. I shrugged.

“Well. I gotta go to 5A! See ya!” I grinned at them before I dashed off to play the game.

They didn’t follow, and I didn’t really care. They needed to figure out ways to woo me, after all. The ‘quest’ that the game had set for me had been… Rather boring, actually. I didn’t generally play games set in high school, so I didn’t entirely know what to expect but there was something about it that felt… Off.

As I was handed a present from one of the computer controlled classmates [a… dagger?] I had to wonder if it was because the game had been designed by someone in Devildom. I could definitely see one of my Devildom classmates giving me a gift of a [rather nice looking] dagger instead of something more… normal [human] like friendship bracelets or something. It’s not like there weren’t a few of those little things that were off as I went on.

The bully scene, for example, was maybe a bit… Much. The blip had come up on my map and I’d followed it to find one of my classmates, the quiet type, being bullied by another student on the sports field. There wasn’t any indicator of what I was supposed to do, and I didn’t see any of the guys, so I decided to step in. The quiet kid had muttered a thank you even before the bully had stopped. Because the bully hadn’t stopped. He’d gotten angrier at me for stepping in and raising his bat.

And then Mammon had appeared, stepping in to save me from getting hit. He’d scared the kid off and kept the bat. When the prompt appeared, I knew which one to click.  
【Intimacy Up!】  
He’d beamed at me for that one. So very proud of himself. It was adorable and I couldn’t help but smile back at him, a warm feeling spreading through my chest.

Each of the “days” would end after I’d interacted with all four of them at least once. Usually it was more like a three times, giving me options on whether I could raise or lower their intimacy. But I’d also get some from my computer classmates. Some of them even tried to flirt. But that was mostly set up for one of the guys to swoop in a shoo them away.

I wasn’t sure how to take most of their attempts. Levi and Satan played into tropes that were a little… Too sweet for my tastes. I knew them and how they acted most of the time, so they felt too forced. [Thought Satan was much better at acting the part than Levi, and if I hadn’t known how he acted most of the time, it might’ve worked better.] Mammon had started it by trying to be all suave and such, but had quickly fallen back into his usual self. And I’d bit my lip and refrained from telling him that that was doing a better job than the more obvious fake attempts.

And Lucifer… He was a tricky one. He acted much like himself for most of the “days”. Without worrying about being in charge though. He skipped a lot of the obvious tasks set up for them to respond to. No. Instead, he liked to tease me. Small things here and there. Getting in my space to “help” me with things, pulling me against him when 'something’ would’ve hit or run into me.

I was very glad that Asmo wasn’t in this, nor was he affecting me, because he might’ve won without even trying just based on how much he was touching me. And I think he knew. No, I know he knew, because he’d smirk every time. Inside the game was probably the most relaxed I’d ever seen him in awhile.

The last day came and some things started to make more sense though. Through the course of the game so far, we’d acquired a dagger, a baseball bat, a shovel, a crowbar, and a gun. [Lucifer had gotten the gun and somehow never told any of us and hadn’t even thought it strange.]

I had been surprised [and touched] that they’d all made a point to actually defend me on our way through the school. They weren’t sure if the whole 'you die in the game, you die in real life’ was actually true, but they formed a circle around me as we moved. But once we’d reached the roof, we’d gotten out of it without actually having to fight the final boss.

And Lucifer and Satan were still body swapped. “Well. That was exhausting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { so i actually really liked this idea, and realized i could easily make a whole fic on the premise of the game dogi maji memorium, so i ended up doing only a brief version in this and i will end up writing a separate fic for that idea at some point. because i definitely thought up various scenes that they each come across that seem totally normal [ish] in the context of a dating game, but once you finish, it's clear it was preparing you for the end. but i realized if i did that here it would be, like, 3+ chapters? }


	14. Strange Dreams

Dreams in Devildom were strange. I had worried that being this far in Hell would mean my nightmares would be far more common. That I'd have to worry about waking up in the middle of the night, terrified and alone, unable to get back to sleep. I’d dream about the things with my ex, or with my family. All my bad memories coming back up. This was Hell, after all. It seemed like it would make sense. 

I’d even prepared for such events.

But instead they were about the same as home when I slept alone. Perhaps more vivid, if I were to name anything. Easier to remember and follow the trail of half-remembered ideas turned into stories. They seemed more symbolic now. The things I'd remember from my childhood of digging in dream dictionaries actually seemed fitting. And I had noticed that whichever of them I shared a bed with tended to affect the dream.

Lots of dreams about money when Mammon was in my room at night. Getting it, losing it, having it, hoarding it, it didn't matter. Lots of dreams about food when I'd shared a room with Beel. And the one time I'd fallen asleep in Levi's room, I'd remembered dreaming about being incredibly jealous.

This dream had been also been... strange. I could hardly say I found it unpleasant, either. It had felt like a continuation of the game we'd been trapped on. The demons were romancing me, fighting over me, except things had been getting... More intense than they had been during the game. I was practically being passed around [the actual actions a bit of a blur, but they were rough and demanding all of them], with events that had happened interspersed throughout.

And I woken up from it incredibly turned on, with a body in bed beside me, curled around him, my hands under his shirt, leg wrapped around his, face buried in the crook of his neck. I woke up slowly, too. Not entirely realizing what was going on and I gently kissed the skin presented to me. And I heard his breath hitch a little before he whispered my name.

"Chris... Are you awake?" I let out a low hum and my hands drifted lower, feeling along his hard abs, dipping lower to feel the edge of his hips. " **Please** remember it's still me in here. It’s Satan."

I paused. My fingers flexed into his skin and I heard the sharp hiss of breath and felt a twinge of lust at it and-- And I realized what was going on and my eyes shot open and I found myself face to face with Satan... In Lucifer's body, the red in his cheeks still showing even in the dark of the room and I pulled back abruptly, swearing under my breath. I could only assume that Lucifer had already woken up and left the room, because he was not protesting how... Close I had been.

Satan pulled back as well, not yet getting out of bed [I had felt why pressed up against my thigh just moments ago] and avoiding eye contact. His tone was very carefully neutral. "I didn't realize you had **that** sort of relationship with Lucifer."

I groaned as I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and feeling uncomfortably aware of just how turned on I had been. I sighed. "I... I _don't_. I've held to my whole 'no getting involved with a demon' thing quite well."

"You seemed quite comfortable touching his body like that..." Satan muttered. Some of his annoyance was creeping back into his tone, it seemed. Still not looking at me, still with pink tinting his cheeks, though.

I hadn't given any thought to us running into Asmo on the way back to my room. The smile he'd given me, running his hand along my arm and trying to steer me towards **his** room before Lucifer shooed him off. The lust flowing from him had been muted, probably from partying with the Succubi that Mammon had mentioned, and I hadn't even registered it at first.

But I **_really_** should have.

"It's because of Asmo, I think." I needed to tell _someone_ about what was going on. And Satan knew a decent amount about magic and pacts. I’d asked him a couple of vague questions before. Maybe he'd know? I turned to face him fully, scooting closer to him on the bed again, keeping my voice quiet. "Ever since I've made the pact with him, I feel like his... Powers are affecting me."

"I thought he couldn't charm you?" The pink had now faded from his skin, at least. I shook my head at the question and glanced around the room, looking for Lucifer before returning my attention to Satan. I didn't want him to know about any of this yet. He already hated that I was making these pacts. Had been so upset at Asmodeus making a pact with me... I didn't want to add such unexpected consequences to the mix.

Luckily, he was nowhere to be seen.

"He **can't** , that's the thing. But it's like... I mean, well. I'm _lusting_ more. I can feel it coming off of him. He touched me last night before we all came in here and passed out and I guess... Delayed response or something, but..." I paused, frowning. He was no longer pink, but he didn't look as concerned as I felt. He simply looked... Thoughtful. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him that I had started feeling it before the pact, when Solomon had given me some of his powers, and that it wasn't exactly limited to the Avatar of Lust.

I wanted to gauge how bad this was first. Was this normal for pacts? Because Solomon certainly didn't seem to be getting turned on by every touch. I'd seen Asmo flirt with him and hang on him and he’d never seemed bothered like this. But perhaps he'd gotten used to it over the years. Or it was similar to how Beel's hunger didn't affect me as strongly?

Satan was staring at me, thinking. And even though I knew it was him, I didn't like Lucifer's eyes watching me so intensely. I shifted under that gaze. "I've heard of taking on some attributes of the demons you make pacts with, but I've always thought that was more of an excuse..."

"But you don't know for sure?" Wait. Had he made many pacts? Satan didn't entirely seem like the type to make them easily. [Except of course when it would piss off Lucifer, as he'd offered to me earlier.]

He shook his head and I sighed. I'd hoped that he'd know _something_ more than I did about it. I saw him open his mouth to reply, to say something else, when the door opened and Lucifer came back into the room, dressed in uniform and everything. He was frowning at the two of us.

"You don't get to sleep in just because we were stuck in that game last night." Satan made some annoyed remark, finally slipping past me out of the bed, and stretching.

I yawned as Lucifer glared at me further. They always seemed to forget I needed more sleep than them, being human and all. They could skip sleeping entirely with very few ill effects. But me? No, I'd maybe gotten a couple hours of sleep [since they'd kept me from sleeping before our dip into the game], and I was exhausted. And waking up to that awkwardness with Satan, and having to explain why I'd woken up groping him?

"What if I wanna just sleep in?" I teased, sticking my tongue out playfully at him and wrapping my blanket around my shoulders.

He was definitely annoyed already [probably at something Mammon had done], because he walked over and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the bed. It wasn't too rough, really. Firm, and commanding, and there might have been an edge of the lust from the dream [and the idea of being manhandled] that shot through me at it. But the skin on skin was strange.

"Alright, **fuck** , I get it." I had no pact with Satan or Lucifer. But I still felt him. I wasn't sure if I was feeling Lucifer's power or Satan's, but annoyance at being handled like that turned into anger and I yanked my arm back once I was on my feet. He opened his mouth to scold me and barely heard what he said, moving towards the bathroom. "Bite me."

I realized I'd lashed out more than appropriate as soon as I'd closed the door, resting my head against the wood. This wasn't good. I hadn't been ready for that, so my mood had easily just been dragged along with it. "Y _ou're better than that, Chris_." I muttered to myself.

I needed to figure this out. I still wasn't sure if I could talk to Solomon about this, but I needed to figure out something. That was the mantra running through my mind as I got ready in the bathroom. Trying to decide where any information on this might be. That Lucifer wouldn't hear about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { bit shorter, but like i said, now's when we're gonna start drifting from the game. the boys are gonna get back as per normal, buuuut. from there it's a lot more variation. }


	15. Coffee Wives

"You look tired." Solomon's voice greeted me, setting a cup of coffee down in front of me. Truly a heaven sent. I could kiss him. I really could. I curled around the hot beverage lovingly, breathing in the scent of milk and espresso and sugar. I had never been so happy to see a cup of coffee than right then. 

"Oh Gods, marry me. _Please_." I muttered, taking the cup in both hands and taking a long sip from it. It tasted delicious too. He must've gotten it from the cafe. I had been risking it if his cooking was anything to go by, taking a drink before even seeing if he'd made it. But no, it was perfect. White mocha. Very strong.

"You know, taking people too seriously when they say things like that is how I ended up with 700 wives..." Solomon replied thoughtfully as he sat down next to me with his own cup and I nearly spit out my drink. He laughed as he patted my back gently to keep me from choking, looking far too amused by my reaction. I looked up at him, blinking in disbelief.

"Wait. Seven hundred? That's for real?" He paused, looking at me and considering for a moment. Then he laughed again, shaking his head.

"No, not quite so many. At least not in anything save for the title." He said, and looked over at him, confused and waiting for an explanation. There had to be a story behind that. Something interesting. He just shrugged. "It was a long time ago."

That was the only explanation he gave me, and my suspicious glare did _nothing_ to get him to give me any further information. He just gave me that smug little smile he always wore and didn't say anything else. It made me suspicious because... Why was he telling me this? Was he hitting on me? Trying to impress me by saying he was experienced? [Or by saying they weren't really all his wives to make me feel better about the number?] Or was the whole 'in name only' somehow a reference to other means he might've had wives? Could they have... My hand absently went to my stomach, discreetly touching the lines of the tattoo through my shirt. No, that was silly. 

But I still needed to find out about that. And about the whole thing with the magic at the retreat and how it had affected me and-- "Why did you kiss me?"

I took a sip of the coffee to hide the blush that I knew must be spreading across my face. I wanted to know. I _doubted_ that he'd needed to do so. [It was hard to say, as I barely knew magic, but if the pacts hadn't needed to be sealed with a kiss, then him lending me some of his power shouldn't have either, right?] I was watching him out of the corner of my eye, and his smile didn't look as smug anymore. It looked almost... Fond? Gentle? [Was I projecting that feeling into his expression?]

"Simple." I turned to look at him to try to read his smile better, but it turned playful and he leaned forward. "I felt like it."

For a moment I wondered if he was going to kiss me again. He was leaning in so close that I could smell.... Resin of some sort, and cinnamon and clove and-- Incense. He smelled so strongly of incense that I almost went dizzy at it. Incense was always calming for me. It had been since I was young. I reached up and cupped his face, giving him a lazy smile and keeping him at that distance.

" _You smell nice_." I muttered. And it was his turn to blush very cutely at my comment, especially as I rubbed my thumb across his cheek. I leaned forward a little bit, wanting to see if it was his hair that smelt good-- And-- And pulled back abruptly, realizing the scent had been starting to make me nod off. "Ah. Um. Thank you for the coffee."

I took another sip and looked away from him, feeling shy and rather silly for what I'd just done. I considered apologizing, but as I went to do so, I felt someone come from behind me and wrap their arms around me.

"There you are~~" Asmo's sing-song voice called into my ear before he gently rubbed his face against mine, turning me to face him. "Oh Chris love, you look _so_ tired~ <3"

I did not like the innuendo in his tone. He had taken a guess at what his magic would do to me. And now here he was as if hoping that I had slept with one of his brothers. He just smiled at me, eager to hear some naughty story. Eyes narrowing, I leaned closer to him. "No fun stories for you. Besides, I have coffee now, I'm fine."

He pouted, but let me return to sitting how I had been. Solomon had returned to normal, the same amused and smug smile on his face as before, no more blush to his cheeks. [I kind of missed that blush, it had been very cute.] Asmo glanced over at Solomon, and the coffee in his hand, and pouted some more. "Did you get me anything~?"

"If I remember correctly, you didn't like coffee?" That sounded like a no, but I watched Solomon from the corner of my eye and saw his small grin as he looked over at Asmo's no doubt still pouting face. He laughed gently, the same as he had before while teasing me about his wives, and with a movement of his hand, held out a third cup.

I smelt the tea as he passed it to Asmo in front of me and chuckled. Good to know he was like that with everyone. Which. That applied to both of them, actually. Even as I was sandwiched between them.

It was a few minutes into class like that when I realized it: I wasn't feeling the strange effect of Asmo's lust. I didn't know if he was tamping it down or something, but it just wasn't rushing me. I could still feel it, still sense it from him, like the hum of electricity, but it stayed directly attached to him. And a glance around revealed neither of the angels, who had been the ones to douse it [naturally or intentionally] last time. 

Was it Solomon? Was his being nearby dampening the effect of the magic? I glanced at him and he was barely paying attention to either Asmo or I, so I doubted it. [Possible, though. He was supposed to be magical enough...] Perhaps it was class instead? Something that affected all the demons in the room? I tried to sense them in the same way I did Asmo, but I didn't really feel... Anything. It was like static. Everything was just kind of overwhelmed by Asmo.

And, I realized, a faint hum from Solomon as well. I reached out and gently touched his hand and felt... Something jump to me. A little shock of... He took my hand in his and I felt a blush and realized what it was the moment Asmo [who must have noticed] took my other hand. Desire. It wasn't the burning, overwhelming shock that Asmo's was. It was far more relaxing, far more _calm_ , like the scent of his incense.

But why could I feel that from him?

My mind raced around that question for the rest of the class, leaving me barely able to focus on the lecture. Much less take notes with both of them holding my hands any moment I wasn't drinking my coffee.

I swear I hadn't meant to hold either of their hands. But they had just taken them and trying to explain that I had been trying to feel their power? Magic? Whatever it was. Just... Didn't seem appropriate. [Besides, it was kind of nice and their touch was making me feel nice and warm and fuzzy and I didn't want to let go.]

Running into Lucifer after that class had been... Interesting. 

From the look on his [ _Satan's_ ] face, he had seen how Asmo and Solomon had been holding both my hands. And he'd _warned_ me about Solomon quite some time ago. The very beginning, in fact. Told me not to trust him. And now I was holding hands with him, with no proper reasoning or explanation. Luckily, he didn't ask, just shook his head and walked with me to our next class. 


	16. London Falling

Being back in the human world after being in Devildom for as long as I had filled me with such a rush of emotion that I stood there, unable to move for... I didn't know how long. My chest was tight. _Too tight_ , breaths coming in fast and shallow. I was panicking. I could feel the sting in my eyes and I didn't even know why it was affecting me like this, but it **was** and there wasn't anything I could do, there wasn't anywhere I could **go** and--

Lucifer stepped in front of me, looking at me with concern through Satan's face. I don't know what expression I was making, but my panic must have been clear, as he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer. ["Wh-where?" I heard myself say, but didn't actually remembering asking.]

"We're in London. You're okay. You're safe." Why the fuck was I _panicking_? Why the _fuck_ was I panicking? Why the _**FUCK**_ was I panicking like this? I closed my eyes as he spoke and started to breath slowly. _Deep Breath In. Deep Breath Out_. I'd never even **been** to London, so for it to give me a panic response like this just didn't make sense... "We brushed against one of the layers with that spell. You shouldn't have been effected, but perhaps with our being in unfamiliar bodies..." He stopped speaking for a moment, trailing off and letting me breath. _Deep Breath In. Deep Breath Out_. "We'll be more careful on the way back."

I nodded. My heartbeat was returning to normal and his touch was oddly grounding. The others seemed to finally notice that we were standing there like that, because I heard Mammon's "Hey! What are you doing over there?"

I smiled at Lucifer gently, gratefully, before letting it turn teasing and turned my attention to Mammon. "He was just lecturing me not to go running off."

Explaining to Mammon that I'd been having a panic attack didn't seem like a great idea. He was already overprotective of me sometimes. And he was now seeming to be in a better mood than when we'd left and I didn't want to ruin that. 

We stopped at a pub to get our bearings, and he was overjoyed at the options to drink. Shaking my head, I walked back to the boys with my cider.

I'd always wanted to go to London. My gran was from further north, but it was a small town she'd always insisted that nothing interesting really happened in. I just wished we could spend more time here, rather than in and out for Lucifer's sake.

"Thought you didn't want to come to the human world, Mammon." I teased him as he extolled the virtues of human world dark beer, a small grin on my face. It sparks a back and forth between the brothers that has me smiling as I drink. Mammon's attitude made me smile. I could appreciate the idea of making the best of a situation once in it, Hell, I could argue that's what I was doing in Devildom [since I hadn't exactly planned it], but he committed to it with an eagerness I just could never match.

His eagerness throughout the trip was contagious and it was easy to forget the panic attack I'd had when we'd arrived as he dragged me around, holding tightly onto my hand. Unlike his brothers, I let myself get caught up in his excitement rather than getting embarrassed. It made my own excitement about all of it pale in comparison. Especially as he helped me attach the keychain to my bag and smiling for the photo he took of us. It wouldn't send just yet, he told me, but he was gonna put it on Devilgram the moment we got back, he insisted. I hummed as I glanced at the photo, a wicked idea coming into my head.

"I don't like how I look in that pic, do you mind taking another one?" He didn't hesitate a moment at my request, re-positioning his DDD to get a good shot of the two of us.

"I'll put the timer on, kay?" He said, and I nodded, grinning. Making a peace sign, I squished in close to him as the timer went down.Two. One And-- I turned and kissed him on the cheek right as the camera clicked, catching him unaware. I took the phone from him, ignoring just how red he had gotten, and looked at the picture.

"Perfect!" Luck had been on my side and it had taken the picture at just the right time without much blur. Humming [and not ignoring his stammering embarrassment], I sent the picture to myself. Handing him back his DDD, I walked over to Lucifer and Satan, still grinning a bit, despite their raised eyebrows. Half of the fun was letting Mammon get all flustered about the little dose of affection. 

The trip got away from us a little bit after we got on the train, though. Mammon had recovered from his embarrassment enough to rush headlong right back into excitement. Which ended up with him headlong into being accused of murder. Which Lucifer, Satan and I had to solve. Mostly Satan and I. Myself out of concern for Mammon and what might happen to him if he let him be punished for it, and Satan out of an unexpectedly nerdy excitement to solve the crime. [I really shouldn't have been surprised by him being a fan of the show. He was so into these sorts of things that it only made sense.]

It also was no surprise that the whole incident of his accusation had been because he had been stupid and ignored the sign saying keep out, letting someone else take advantage of it and get him into trouble. Which sounded very familiar. But by the end of it, we found the correct killer and Satan and Lucifer were back in their own bodies thanks to their witch friend. While the brothers were talking and figuring out what we should do before we head back to Devildom, the ghost turned towards me.

"Chris, was it?" The voice asked me, and I nodded. Grisella continued. "Before the Scotland Yard gets into my things, go into my luggage and find a slim leather case. Take it with you. It should be useful for you."

I paused, frowning at the request. I'd never had a stranger tell me to essentially steal from them before. But who was I to argue? It was a gift from the dead. I nodded. "Alright. Thank you."

Like that, she was gone.

And several hours later, after some shopping and some final tourist-ing, we were on our way back to Devildom. I hadn't told the guys what I had taken from Grisella's bag, and I wasn't even sure if they'd noticed anything amiss. I'd have to hide it and figure out how it was supposed to be useful to me when I was alone. I needed a place where Mammon wouldn't snoop either [I'd noticed his habit of looking through my things, and my attempts at dissuading him had made little difference], which was going to be a problem.

I held onto Lucifer as we went back through the gate, my head tucked into his chest. Just in case. It hadn't been the same this time. I hadn't come back out of the spell on the verge of panic and ready to bolt. And that had been all the sign Lucifer had needed to assume that I was alright and that it had just been a fluke of the body swap, even as he rubbed my hair comfortingly. But it wasn't. It hadn't been as strong as before, and I'd been prepared for it, but I'd still felt it when we'd brushed by the layers and I hid my shaking hands from the oldest demon, sending him the best reassuring and grateful smile I could manage.

But my heart was pounding as the emotions whirled in me. I took in a deep breath as we walked, trying to let the feelings simply drift back out of me as best as I could. They _weren't_ mine. **That** I could tell. But they still clawed at the back of my throat, the taste of blood and bile burning at me. And only Lucifer spared me another glance as we made our way. [I wondered if he could tell that the panic had hit me again? Or if he had some other motivation behind checking on me as we walked.] I wasn't lagging behind them, keeping fair pace with Mammon, whose excitement was muted, but was now sending off the photos he'd taken to their respective places.

No one even questioned me when I went straight to my room back at the House of Lamentation, yawning with genuine tiredness from the trip. I was surprised that Mammon didn't follow me, but I supposed that he was trying to avoid annoying Lucifer now that he was back in his own body again. And it did give me time to hide the leather case in a thin slot in the new wall to my room. [The stone had apparently not been reattached properly when it had been fixed after Beel's rampage, and it was already hidden mostly by the shelf.] I changed into my pajamas and tried to sleep.

Mammon still didn't come to my room, and I'd debated texting him to see if he was awake, knowing that the restless feeling left in me was going to cause issues. But my DDD was plugged in, desperately needing to charge after that trip. So I slipped out of my room, making my way down the hall, intent on finding Mammon and perhaps he'd let me sleep in his room tonight. But I hesitated. He was likely to ask why I'd come to his room. Because if he could tell I was upset, he would ask. I knew that he would. And tears were already starting to sting the corners of my eyes.

I took a deep breath in. AND he was so strange when it came to any of my emotions. If he saw me upset he'd freak out. Hell, even if I managed to hide that, he likely would get embarrassed. His hesitancy with affection was still weird to me, and while I wanted to see him, I worried that he wouldn't want that. So I kept walking past his room, stopping at the door and raising my fist to knock before I even realized where I was.

Lucifer's room was an even **worse** idea and I didn’t know why I’d gone there. Sure. He'd been the one to calm me from this feeling earlier, and he'd done it so effectively that I would have sworn he'd done it by magic, but... _Would it be a blow to his pride to know that the layers had still affected me?_ He'd been so sure that it had been a mistake last time that he might assume that it had been a failure on his end that caused this in me. And if he didn't assume that, would he try to figure it out?

Would he start asking questions I wouldn't know how to answer? About when I'd started feeling the emotions and magic of others? Would he get upset that I'd hid it from him? Would he--

My heart was pounding in my chest, anxiety flooding back through me and I stepped back from the door, lowering my hand. I couldn't go there either. I'd have to go back to my room and deal with it on my own. I sighed and began my trek back to my room before I spotted Beel, on his way to the kitchen and I smiled, jogging to catch up with him.

"Hey Beel, I got you something from the human world." I told him as I appeared at his shoulder. To his credit, he didn't jump, but he appeared not to have noticed me until then. I didn't give him much time to respond before I continued, "I'll grab it from my room and meet you in the kitchen!"

Beel wouldn't ask me questions, at least. I'd share some of the cadbury chocolates I'd gotten with him and ask him if I could stay in his room tonight. Unlike the others, he knew I had nightmares too. And I could trust that he wouldn't ask too much.

\--

Seemingly full for the night [or as close as Beel ever really got], Beel smiled at me. We hadn't talked much as we ate, him plowing through a few plates of what I assumed had been leftovers saved for his midnight snack, while I munched on cadbury fingers. But he smiled in contentment, and I couldn't help but smile back at him softly, holding out a chocolate biscuit for him. He considered me for a moment before leaning forward and taking it from my hand. I couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"Should probably get to sleep..." He said after a moment, standing and stretching.

Now would be the time to ask if I could join him. See if it would be alright if I just stayed with him. It shouldn't feel so difficult to ask, because I'd done it before, after all. Hell, I'd suggested it a couple of times out of concern for his nightmares. I didn't know why it was so difficult to do so now. And he was already in halfway out the door and I hadn't figured out how to get my mouth to ask for anything.

I chewed on my bottom lip, annoyed at myself for my sudden anxiety about it. He stopped just outside the door and turned back, looking at me. "You coming?"

It was a very simple offer and it said all I needed to know. Whether he had sensed I had needed it, whether he needed it, or whatever, he was offering. I nodded and followed him to his room. As I'd hoped, he didn't bother to ask. He just led the way back to his room and climbed into his bed, holding the blanket for me to crawl in after him. The bigger demon gave me a small smile as I curled myself against his chest, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me against him.

I felt him press his against my hair for a moment before tucking me under his chin as I wrapped an arm around him in turn, my other resting against his chest. I felt him fall asleep next to me, his slow steadying breaths a soothing rhythm that I focused on in order to sleep. And it did help. "Thanks." I muttered into his chest as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { this is when it's officially going to start diverging! }  
> { edit: i added a little extra to the end of this. i might do this more? connected little scene that is a little removed, but not enough to earn its own chapter }


	17. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { this chapter has some graphic smut and some kink. also, if you didn't see it, i added the extra fluff to the end of the last chapter. }

"Sorry I haven't been here as often, Belphegor." It wasn't that I had a responsibility to him, and I wasn't entirely sure he even cared beyond what I could do for him. But I felt bad. Like I owed him some sort of explanation. My feelings had been a mess since our trip to London. Beel had let me sleep in his bed last night, which I think was the only reason that I hadn't had a real nightmare, but at some point I'd woken up to him stroking my hair, my face wet with tears. I hadn't even remembered dreaming anything.

I'd dragged myself to class, but I ended up ducking out [fleeing] before the celebration dinner Diavolo had proposed, saying I wasn't feeling well. The Demon Lord had pouted a little, which had made me worried that he would argue with me, but Lucifer had stepped in for me. I don't know what he'd said to Diavolo, but the larger man had just nodded, mussing my hair before letting me go. [It had probably helped that I'd grabbed him something from London and had given it to him before the dinner had even been proposed.]

And I'd almost _immediately_ headed up to see the Avatar of Sloth, clutching the slim leather case. It wasn't that I wanted to show him what it was, but it was probably the safest place to look through it without getting caught by one of the demons.

He didn't really even acknowledge my apology, watching me carefully as I sat down in front of the door. I'd also brought with me a couple things I'd thought to get him. A snack Beel had said was one of his favourites and what _had_ been a little sheep jumping over a fence keychain that had been too cute. But I'd taken the time and spent a few minutes with some paints and turned it into a little cow instead. I held them out for him through the door. "Here. Lucifer dragged me to London and I got these for you."

"Why would you do that?" He asked me. I wasn't sure if that was surprise or suspicion in his tone, and I just shrugged. I didn't have a real reason.

"Thought of you is all." Was all he got out of me. I shook my hand a little bit, trying to get him to take it, smiling invitingly as best as I could.

After a moment, he took the gifts with both hands, his hands brushing mine. And I gasped at the sudden rush. Feelings swirled through me faster than I could recognize them. Loneliness and suspicion were the ones I could easiest make out from them, far too familiar with both, drawing an aching from my chest that made me shudder, and the sudden dizzying feeling of drowsiness that had me falling forward into the door, my body sliding down to the floor as my body felt weak, my limbs and whole body heavy.

But I _wasn't_ panicking from it. Even as Belphegor's expression took on a note of open disdain looking down at me. I **should** be panicking. I **_knew_** I should be. But it was like I was fuzzy, emotionally. And I recognized this feeling all too well. Apathy. I hadn't expected it. I hadn't made a pact with the Avatar of Sloth, so I hadn't even thought that his power might affect me. Much less like this.

It was a far too familiar emotion that I'd used to cope with things much worse than this. Something I had far too much experience slipping into in the midst of my depression. But I also knew how to fight against it. Maybe not as well as I could fight against other things, but I dragged myself up to a proper sitting position, using the bars to help me, concentrating on trying to dispel the feelings.

When I glanced up, he was now even with me, squatting down to get a good look at my face. He reached forward, and I braced myself, worried that I'd been hit with another wave. But while I could feel his power, it didn't sink into me this time as he brushed my hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"I thought you said you were immune to our powers?" His voice was neither concerned nor accusatory. But he no longer looked cross. He _almost_ looked gentle, even as he kept petting my head.

"I was. Sort of still am?" His raised eyebrow told me he didn't believe me. I sighed. Well, I knew I'd have to explain it to someone eventually. "Like, Asmo still can't charm me, for example, but it's like... It's like I can feel it just... Radiating off of him. Passive effect? It's been since the retreat and it's just... It's getting worse. Not just him, but just..."

"All of us." He finished, putting a couple fingers under my chin and tilting my face up to look up at him. He hummed. "Is it only when you touch one of us?"

I had to think about that. I knew that Asmo I could feel whenever he was nearby. The other ones I'd made pacts with... Mammon and Levi and Beel. **Them** I could. But on levels I could ignore most of the time. It was there, and stronger than the others, but it was still like background noise. Unless they were indulging in the sin-- _or I was_ \-- Then the effect would get stronger. But with Lucifer and Satan? I shook my head.

"No, but that's when it gets enough that I have to make a point to ignore it." He hummed at my answer and there was a moment where I felt his power again, the tired apathy flowing into me from exactly where he was touching me. I didn't know how I could pinpoint it, but I could. And I jerked back before it would be too much. He chuckled dryly. "I can- I can _feel_ Asmo from further away, but I think I'm more affected by him because I'm, uh..."

" _Easily turned on_?" He asked. There was a mocking humour in his voice that implied that he meant 'a slut' instead. I nodded, face burning at the assessment. I was rarely really embarrassed by that fact, but I hadn't told any of the demons that that _had_ been part of why I had put up that rule about not "getting involved". I had certainly not told any of that to Belphegor. And yet he had hit the nail on the head with it. He was looking at me thoughtfully again, as if trying to figure something out. "How far away can you feel his power from?"

The question struck me as a little odd and I frowned. I hadn't even thought to test that. I spent so much time trying to avoid feeling Asmodeus' lust that the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. I was trying not to succumb to it, after all, and with him around, I knew it would devolve if I let it and we'd end up fucking, regardless of where it was. But up here? Asmo couldn't get up into the Attic. Only Lucifer could, and he had seemed oblivious to me playing with Asmo's lust last time.

"Try it." He urged, and I nodded. I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing, but I sort of... Felt out like I had before. In class, sitting between Asmo and Solomon. It was difficult. I could feel... A warm swell of it coming from where I knew his room was, but I somehow knew he wasn't there. I tried reaching outside of the house, but it was like wading through molasses, everything dulled and slow and thick. Belphegor tsked as I opened my eyes back up to look at him and he reached forward through the door, his hand on my side. " **Here** , I'll help."

I nodded, unsure of what he meant, and he pulled me forward by my hips roughly, pulling me to my knees and pressing me against the bars. I gasped at his actions. I hadn't been expecting it and the movements had come with a familiar sort of roughness that had me pressing my thighs together. He smirked at me, as if knowing what effect he was having on me, and reached up to thread his fingers through my hair at the base of my skull and he gave a sharp tug. " _Try it again_."

His commanding tone had me eager to listen, letting my eyes close again, I reached out, trying to search for Asmo to connect to his power. It felt more natural this time, more like swimming through a lake, and Belphegor's other hand moved along my side, stopping at my chest to run his hand across it, feeling my nipples through my shirt. He pinched one. Hard. And I gasped, pressing into the door more, wanting the contact.

" ** _Focus_**..." He muttered. I could feel his breath on my face and I nodded without looking at him. It reminded me, strangely, of the time I had taken ecstasy. I was reaching for Belphegor, slipping a hand under his shirt to rest my hand on his chest, to feel him, the softness and strange warmth to his skin that all the demons had that I didn't want to ever stop touching because it was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt, and in my mind's eye I was following a line of light across Devildom. The slow edge to it like the traces of light left behind a glowstick. But it wasn't easy. He was a ways away.

Belphegor's hand moved, pinching my other nipple briefly before his hand skimmed along my collarbone to rest on my jaw, his other hand still buried in my hair. For a wild moment I wondered if he was going to kiss me, even though I knew I couldn't through the bars.

Instead I felt his thumb brush across my bottom lip, encouraging me to open my mouth for him. And I eagerly obliged, obediently letting my mouth fall open and feeling him slide two fingers in. I moaned at the feeling as he stroked the inside of my mouth slowly, my body instantly connecting the feeling straight to how it would feel if he was stroking me like that further south, my thighs clenching together instinctively as I swirled my tongue around his fingers.

And it _**clicked**_.

I felt Asmodeus' power. I could touch it like I had before in the bathroom, and I sent some of that towards Belphegor to let him know that I'd done it, opening my eyes to look at him.

And finding him staring back at me, a hungry look in his eyes. No. Not hungry, he was looking at me and his eyes were dark with lust. His grip in my hair had tightened, but he was slowly pulling his fingers out of my mouth. I nipped at them and he growled in response, wrapping the wet digits around the door's bars.

"You should go back downstairs." His words were heavy with need. And they made me want to stay with every fibre of my being as I stared at him, my mouth hanging open slightly.

"Why?" My voice was quiet, even to myself, but he heard me just fine as he let go of my hair, pulling his hand back with a purposeful slowness. He said nothing for a moment, staring at me, eyes reading my expression before his gaze travelled down my body. He met my gaze again before he spoke, though.

"Because I want to fuck your face and see what you look like covered in my cum." I swallowed thickly at the words. He'd said them so matter of factly that I didn't understand why that would ever be a bad thing. I leaned forward, wrapping my hands around his on the bars and stared at him for a moment.

" _Please_?" Another growl from him and he took one of my hands, pulling it through the bars to keep me pressed against the cool metal and I whimpered slightly as he guided my hand towards the front of his pants, letting me feel him, already harder than I would have thought, through the fabric.

I groaned and moved my hand, reaching under the fabric to feel him. If I'd thought that his chest had been soft and warm, it was nothing compared the silken heat of his cock. What I really wanted right then was to fuck him, to get into that room and let him lie back down on the bed and ride him until he came. But the door was in the way, and all I could do from where I was was stroke him, whimpering pathetically at how much I wanted more.

He let go of my arm and reached through the bars to slide under the hem of my shorts, not even bothering to pause or draw out what he wanted, sliding two fingers inside of me in one quick movement. I gasped at the feel of him, and he chuckled.

"This wet for me already?" He asked, his tone taking a mocking edge to it once again, even as he stroked inside of me, his fingers pumping into me without any gentleness, forcing me to press my hips against the bars just to keep the sensation. "You **are** a little slut, _aren't you_?"

I whimpered out what was meant to be a 'yes' between pants, trying to keep my own rhythm on his cock steady as I stroked him, only pausing to press against the sensitive underside of his head, brushing my thumb along it to swipe across the top where I felt his own slickness. I could feel myself growing close as he slipped in a third finger, heard myself moaning his name, begging him, pleading with him for... Something I wasn't entirely sure of.

And right as I was about to, my hips tensing in preparation, he pulled back his hand. And pulled back himself. I opened my eyes and whined at him, but he was moving to stand, one hand shoving his pants to rest against his thighs and the other reaching down to fist in my hair.

"I didn't say you would get to cum." Dark amusement tinted his words and he reached forward to slip his wet fingers into my mouth, prying it open further as he stared down at me. "Now be good, and open wide."

I did as I was told, my mouth hanging open, letting my tongue cover my lips and he pressed his hips against the bars, pulling me forward until my lips were wrapped around him. He didn't wait for me to adjust to his size, pulling me forward until I was choking on him, tears slipping out of the corner of my eyes and trailing down my face. Then he pulled my head back by my hair, giving me a moment to breath.

But I knew without him saying anything that it was to be brief, and he dragged my head forward, thrusting into my mouth the best he could through the constraints of the door, using his grip on my head to make up for the rest, fucking my mouth like I didn't need to breath, his movements fast and rough and relentless. I moaned around him, revelling in the feel of him, having to hold onto the bars to keep myself in place for him. I wanted to touch myself. Desperately I wanted to reach down between my legs and match his brutal pace like he was fucking my cunt instead, but I couldn't.

Moving my hands from the bars earned me a growl and a sharp tug on my hair, a clear sign to stay put as he used my wet mouth how he wanted, making it abundantly clear that this was about him. The only thing I could do was press my thighs together, trying to create friction as his movements became faster, harder, more ragged. With a sharp tug, he pulled my face back flush against the bars, making me take the full length of his cock into my mouth and holding me there as he came down my throat.

I had to swallow without thinking to keep from choking. And he pulled me back from the bar sharply to pull out himself out of me and leave trails of cum over my face as he finished cumming.

We were both panting as he stared down at me like that. Exactly how he said he'd wanted me to be, panting and still wanting him, face covered in cum and tears and drool, and he smirked down at me. He untangled his hands from my hair and smoothed down my hair gently, fingers trailing down my cheek, smearing the mess on my face into my skin.

"That's a good human." He muttered, his words almost affectionate this time. He guided me up with one hand until I was standing even with him, and pulled me forward, leaning down to kiss me. And right as his lips were about to brush mine, "Now wake up, little empath."

I was aware that I was not upstairs in the attic instantly, the warmth of my blankets surrounding me even before I opened my eyes. My head swam because none of it had felt like a dream. My jaw and my chest still felt sore from Belphegor fucking my face through the bars. But I didn't feel cum on my face, or taste him on my tongue. And I realized that the bars would've likely preventing him from that last near kiss.

And it was in that reeling that I realized that I wasn't alone in my bed. The familiar electric warmth moved along my body to hover over me and I opened my eyes to see Asmodeus staring down at me, his eyelashes lowered as he devoured me with his eyes. My breath hitched at the sight of him, his horns wavering in and out of view as his power crashed over me, lust coursing through me. And him. And I reached out to touch him, to make sure he was real, and he chuckled. [And it was so different from the Avatar of Sloth's that I knew it had not been me mishearing him.]

"Were you dreaming of me, Chris?" He purred, his hand brushing down the line of my neck, along my collarbone to brush aside the fabric. His head bent down to press his lips against my skin. "I could feel you halfway across Devildom. How much you wanted me. But none of the others could. And I couldn't come to you. Not without letting them know the state you were in."

He was tugging down the edge of my shirt, exposing more skin to his lips and he nipped at my skin teasingly. I gasped, arching into him, still riding the lust from the... The dream. And he purred. "But I rushed back here as soon as I could, oh so eager to help you...."

This time when he bit down, he did so a little harder, one of his hands moving under me to hold me against him. His touch was heavenly and I wanted him to move down further. I wanted him to touch more of my bare skin, explore my body, let his hands play between my thighs and--

There was a sharp knock on the door and whoever it was only paused a second before he began to open it. Asmo scowled as I pushed him off of me and sat up abruptly as Mammon came in, already talking. "Hey Chris! Lucifer wanted me to check on you and you would not believe what Diavolo let us get at-- Asmo, what the fuck, get off of Chris!"

He rushed over and pulled Asmo off of me, scowling at him and putting himself between the two of us. "That's why you left early! To come in here and try to get all lovey-dovey with Chris, well I won't have it--"

I took a deep breath as he ranted and let the wave of lust that I'd been holding on to from Asmo drain away all at once. I didn't know I could do it until I did, but after only a moment, I felt fine. Even with Mammon's arms wrapped around me, practically pulling me into his lap as he went off on Asmo. It had me blushing, I was sure of it judging from Asmo's expression, but I wasn't the level of horny I had been just moments ago. I didn't have any of his power runnin through me anymore.

Eventually the commotion caught the attention of Lucifer, who scolded both of them, and, after even more arguing between the three of them, escorted them out, shaking his head. He paused long enough to ask if I was feeling better, and gave me something that might have been a smile in return when I said that I was. He left the room to let me go back to sleep, but I couldn't manage it.

I laid in bed waiting for the noises of the rest of the house to die back down. The thing that bothered me about the dream was that I hadn't remembered going to sleep. I know I hadn't when I'd gotten back to the House of Lamentation and I had no memory of doing so after I'd gone upstairs to visit Belphegor.

Frustrated at the lack of answers, I threw off my blankets and went towards the spot where I'd hidden the leather case from Grisella, getting on my knees to pry the stone out of place and reaching in... To find it empty. I stared.

_I had brought it upstairs._

I jumped to my feet and made my way up to the attic as quickly and silently as I could manage, searching for it. As I came towards the door, I spotted it. In Belphegor's hand as he held it out for me. I panted a little from my dash as I came to stood in front of him. He stared down at me impassively. "You forgot this."

I nodded, reaching to take it. And shivered when he ran his other hand along my forearm. The touch was innocent enough, but it reminded me of the dream far too much and I hurried to take the case, clutching it to my chest and stepping back to head back to my room. I stopped after I turned away. He wasn't acting like anything had happened. He hadn't been looking at me like he'd just fucked my face until it ached. But I needed to know...

"Bel... Did we...?" I started, not looking back.

"Did we what?" His voice had a curious tone as if he had no idea what I was asking him about. No mocking to it. Not a hint of lust. Simply the same bored tone. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Nevermind." I paused. Shook my head again to clear it. Nodded, and started back down the stairs.

"Sweet **_dreams_** , little human." I heard his voice call after me, finally taking the same hotly mocking tone it had had when my lips had been wrapped around him. And the emphasis on the word 'dreams' made me wonder what exactly powers the oft-sleeping Avatar of Sloth had.


	18. Emotions Running

I was a little surprised that I'd managed to slip away from the entire house the next day. I'd kept glancing over my shoulder, expecting Mammon to pop up behind me as I walked through Devildom, but... Nope. Even glancing at my DDD, none of them seemed to have noticed yet. It was a relief, but also... I couldn't help the twinge of pain in my chest. I pushed aside the familiar voice saying that's what I should expect, That of course none of them would notice. They only pay attention to you at all because they have to... Between Diavolo putting them in charge of me and the pacts, there's really no other reason for them to even--

I cut off the thoughts abruptly, tapping my forehead with the edge of my DDD a bit harder than necessary. I couldn't let those thoughts get started. I'd made a point to make it so that they wouldn't notice me for awhile, so it only meant that I was succeeding. That was how I should look at it. I took a deep breath to steady myself. I needed to hit up the Library, that's why I was out. Getting some peace and quiet to finally look at the case I'd gotten was the point. I'd left it with Belphegor perhaps too long and that worried me. I didn't know if he'd gone through it or taken anything out, and I didn't know if that even mattered.

But it was mine and had been given to me and there was a part of me rather reluctant to let them see it. What if it was something I shouldn't have? What if Lucifer got mad about it? At least the Library wasn't far and it wasn't long before I found myself a corner to hide out in, getting some books for my classes on the way. I pulled out all of my things for my homework, but that wasn't what I was there for. I just wanted an excuse set up. [I winced. Some habits were hard to break.] I sighed, finally pulling out the leather case and placing it on the small table behind the stacks of books.

It was like an old soft-sides leather briefcase my dad had had when I was younger, but the handle at the top had broken off, leaving it to look almost like a mailer instead. I could feel... Something from it. And I frowned a little bit. The risk of handling it myself, without telling any of the others about it, was that if the magic inlaid in it was dangerous, I'd have no way of knowing about that, much less how to protect myself if it were. I'd started to sense magic in general, but this. I frowned. And went for it anyway, struggling with the buckle for a moment as it seemed keen to stay shut.

I hissed when the metal bit into my skin, drawing blood that smeared along the leather strap. And with a faint glow and a silent 'pop', it opened. Maybe Belphegor hadn't managed to open it before?

Undoing the other strap, I slid the contents onto the table. Inside was a journal, a sealed letter, a couple pouches, a pack of cards [they didn't look like tarot, but I was unfamiliar with anything except playing cards] and, at the very bottom, a small pendant on a silver chain. My hand shook as I picked up the pendant. It had a sigil on it. One that I recognized from when I'd looked into the Seal. I instinctively touched the tattoo on my stomach, wondering if somehow the witch had been able to sense it. I could recognize what the sigil was for, but...

I slipped the pendant down my shirt, tucking it, chain and all, into my bra before I sorted through the other things. Dried herbs in one pouch, crystals in the other. I recognized some of both. Dandelions, star anise and lavender stood out to me. And then opal, turquoise and amethyst of the stones. I didn't remember their properties, but they seemed like things a witch would have, at least. It didn't make sense why she'd give them to me, though. Maybe it was just not wanting the police to have the stuff. And since it had been her not-apprentice that had killed her...

I flipped through the journal briefly. The notes were all in English, and seemed to be instructions for spellwork and potions. She must've thought me a witch or something. I wasn't even sure if any of this would help me, since I couldn't really do magic, but... I guess it was still nice? Sliding the other things back into the case, I was left with the letter. The wax seal [with a stylized 'G' stamped into it] was still intact, and there wasn't a name on it from what I could see. I wanted to know, but I hesitated breaking the seal. More bad habits. But I ducked into my bad and pulled out a small knife I'd gotten and a lighter. Heating up the knife briefly, I slipped the edge of the blade under the seal, melting the wax enough to pop open the envelope.

Sliding out the letter, I scanned it, hoping it might have some more information for me, but unlike the journal, this wasn't in English. It was... Latin, I think. The strange thing was that it started with 'Chris'. My name. She'd shown that she could see the future, but how could she have known this would go to me? It bothered me. And I wanted to know what it said, but it had been a long time since I'd really tried to read much latin. I sighed, slipping it back into the envelope and using the knife to re-seal the wax. I put that with the rest of the things, slipping the entire care back into my bag. No real answers. It just seemed to be a witches kit. Except for the letter.

I needed to ask someone. I was slowly coming up with more and more questions and I didn't even know where to start on any of this. It wasn't my world. The only magic I knew was from stories. And D&D might not be the most reliable here. I was getting more and more involved in all of this and if the other night had been anything to go by, I was already well past what I could handle on my own. I hadn't even known what Belphegor had done. Or what I had. [I felt a flush of embarrassment remembering it.] And he'd called me an empath. If that hadn't just been me having a sex dream, what did that even mean?

Leaning back in my seat, pushing my glasses up and pressing the heels of my palms against my eyes, and I groaned to myself.

"Come now, the homework can't be that bad." I jumped, knocking my glasses askew at the voice. I recognized it and, after adjusting them to sit properly on my face, I found Simeon standing there, smiling gently at me. I chuckled nervously at the comment, straightening out and staring down at the papers I had splayed out on the table as my "cover".

"No, I was thinking of something else." I apologized, looking up at him. I could ask him in theory. He was an angel, after all. They were supposed to be good... But for some reason...

"Can I help?" I shifted awkwardly at the question, glancing down at the papers and sort of shuffling them for something to do with my hands. He probably could help me, to be honest. But guilt welled up in my chest at the idea of even asking. I hummed, trying to play it off.

"It's fine. I wouldn't want to bother you with it." I swear it wasn't meant to sound as self-pitying as it came out to my ears. I winced at it, but sent him the most reassuring smile I could. He opened his mouth, looking ready to speak, when I interrupted him. "Anyway, I'm about done with homework ether way."

A pause. That was not my best deflection. And he was watching me, that calm smile still on his face. It made me nervous and I glanced down at my DDD to see if an excuse to change the topic had popped up in the form of a text from one of the brothers. But no, that had been too much to ask apparently, as there was still nothing on my screen. Just me and Simeon. I set it down, not wanting to be rude, and looked back up at him. His smile brightened, spreading across his face and making me want to return the expression without even giving it a thought. 

"If you're done, would you like to join me for lunch?" I hesitated. I had no reason not to. And he'd never been anything but nice. [And it would do me good to maybe not worry about the brothers for a bit. I shrugged.

"Let me put these away, and then sure." It took a few moments, and Simeon helped, but it wasn't long before we were headed out of the library, my bag thrown over one shoulder and having to jog a little to catch up to the angel. [How on Earth did he move so fast without looking hurried in the least?] We were making small talk, though. Our classes. How I was adjusting. It almost felt like a normal sort of conversation, really. I was nervous enough around him that I wasn't entirely retaining much of the conversation.

"Luke is quite fond of you." He commented, and that perked me up far more than anything else he'd said. "Perhaps you should come over sometime. He's told me you like baking as well."

"He's a sweetheart. And he gets too riled up by everyone's teasing!" I laughed, puffing out my cheeks a bit as I thought of it. The demon brothers did the same thing to Mammon, but he was far more used to it, it seemed. He didn't take it as seriously as Luke seemed to. Or perhaps stay as affected by it. "Was he not used to it before now?"

Simeon shook his head, looking quietly amused. "No, he always stayed close to Michael, and he's too serious for that."

"From that tone of voice, I'm assuming that you tried." He was making it much easier for me to forget he was an angel, talking about Luke and Michael this likes. Especially when he chuckled at my assessment, looking far too guilty.

"For the most part, jokes like that go over his head." The idea of a mighty archangel that Michael was supposed to be not getting jokes was immensely funny to me. I didn't know what Michael looked like, but I could still imagine the expression well enough. [In my mind, he looked like Luke's older brother, with how the younger angel spoke of him, that's simply how I saw things.]

"Hopefully Luke is picking up some humour while here." I chuckled. While it was fun to tease him, it would be much better if he didn't get quite so upset about it.

"That's what I'm hoping for, at least.." Simeon nodded, giving me a soft smile. He looked like he was about to keep telling me about Luke when he looked up abruptly. Something passed across his face that I couldn't quite make out before his familiar smile reappeared and he turned his attention towards the restaurant we were approaching. "Ah, here we are."

"Chris! You're feeling better, I see!" I was greeted by Diavolo's cheerful booming voice and nearly tripped over my feet. Simeon's steadying hand appeared at my arm.

"Dia--Lord Diavolo! Simeon didn't mention I was-- Yes, I'm feeling better." I didn't entirely know how to act around the Demon Lord. Which should be silly since I lived with the 'Seven Rulers of Hell', and spent much of my time giving them more shit than was really appropriate. [I suspected any demon wouldn't get away with it.] With Diavolo, I don't think it helped that he was so fucking hot. And I'd seen him in his demon form and I swear it had come straight out of one of my wet dreams. I hadn't been able to look him in the eye since. But I did my best as he led the way into the restaurant.

At least Asmo's insistence on making sure that practically all of the clothes I owned here in Devildom be nice was keeping me from feeling too out of place. I ordered something small. With some wine because fuck it, I was going to need something to survive this. Diavolo was largely making small talk with Simeon for awhile, talking about the angels, mostly. And how their communication had been going. A pang of envy hit me. Was I the only one not allowed to contact home? [No, I couldn't think like that. What the _fuck_ was with my emotions today?]

I was starting to zone out from their conversation, draining my first glass of wine and starting to look about when my D.D.D. rang. I nearly dropped my glass at the sudden noise. And the sudden looks. I felt like they were annoyed at me as I scrambled for it, pulling it out and immediately clicking the 'don't answer' button before I noticed the name on the screen.

Lucifer.

**Shit**. He wasn't going to be happy about that. I didn't remember hearing my DDD go off before, but this hadn't been his first time calling me, either. I frowned slightly. He'd called, and so had Mammon. And some texts from them-- Why hadn't my DDD been working and-- I glanced up, feeling their eyes on me.

"Sorry. Uh. Looks like I forgot to let Lucifer know I was going to be out..." Diavolo's eyes narrowed a little bit at that and -- oh that's right he could tell when people were lying. I winced. I almost expected him to get angry at me, but he beamed instead and waved over a waiter.

"Get a picture of us." He told the waiter, plucking my phone from my hands and handing it to him. The demon nodded and Diavolo started pulling me in towards them before he even explained. "You can send him a picture. I've seen you send them to him before..."

Yes, when I was just hanging out with Mammon or Levi or Beel and feeling far too lazy to say that I was still doing exactly what I said I'd be doing. Not like this. But I was practically pulled onto the Demon Lord's lap, with Simeon barely leaning into frame, and a couple pictures were taken before my phone was handed back and I was red. I could feel the heat in my face so keenly that my eyes were starting to hurt and I moved back to my seat. Diavolo was still grinning as I sent the pic to Lucifer with a message. 〈 _Went to the library. Ended up at lunch with these two._ 〉 And because I couldn't help myself. 〈 _Tell Levi if I die from a nosebleed not to mourn me._ 〉

The three little dots popped up. Disappeared. Popped up again. Disappeared once more time before. 〈 _We'll talk when you get home._ 〉

Iiiii was definitely in trouble. I shot a quick message to Mammon too, since it seemed like he was going to be in trouble too. 〈 _sry luv u don't be mad_ 〉and sighed, putting my phone back into my bag.

"It's good to see you're getting along with them!" Diavolo's deep voice was warm and pleased. He had talked so much about wanting the three worlds to get along, after all. And considered us to be guinea pigs so to speak. But I couldn't help but smile. Because I was quite fond of them, at least.

"It's strange for me to be in a house with so many people, but it makes it hard to feel lonely, at least." Which... Was actually very true. And something I hadn't even realized was true until then. Save for today, when I had gone out of my way to avoid them, I couldn't recall a specific time feeling lonely down here in Devildom. And that made me smile.

"That's fantastic. I was worried when Lucifer told me that you'd said you wouldn't get involved with any demons while here, but it seems like you've changed your mind." My eyes went wide and I stared for a moment. First off, Lucifer had told Diavolo that and second off-- Was Diavolo under the impression that I was involved with--

"I-I mean. I'm-I'm still not getting involved. Not like. I mean, I'm doing the pacts, but I'd meant that as in like. Dating or sex or anything and--" Oh dear God now he looked confused and that confused me and I looked over at Simeon for some sort of help, but he didn't seem to be offering me any. It was as if he was waiting to see how this would go. "Is that, uh. Is that strange?"

"A little bit." Simeon did finally answer. He was calm, amused. And I couldn't read his voice. "Especially since you made a pact with Asmodeus."

"But it's just a pact, it's not like we're married or anything..." I was trying to blow it off like I was joking, but Diavolo still looked a little confused, though not angry.

"No. Perhaps you're right, it wouldn't be that strange to humans, would it?" Diavolo answered, humming thoughtfully. But he shrugged. "Still, I am excited to hear that you've become close friends with them."

I smiled back at that. I did consider them friends. And Diavolo started asking me questions about them and I happily answered. I realized the confusion at what I'd meant must be even stranger considering I freely shared a bed with Mammon and Beel at times. Or how I'd stayed up, more than once, baking for Beel. Or hung out in Levi's room and simply sat together playing games [on different consoles]. Or Asmo's pampering and cuddling and helping him apply lotion and.

Oh dear lord. I was acting like I was dating them. Just without the sex. The more I talked to Simeon and Diavolo about them the more I realized how attached I was already getting to them and hadn't that been the other part I'd wanted to avoid with that rule of mine? Getting too attached? Because at the end of the year this would be over and I'd never see them again.

But... I focused on talking about them instead, finally relaxing into the conversation with Diavolo and Simeon at least, despite the feelings gnawing at my chest. I'd made pacts with four of them. And they were mine. There wasn't any other word for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { i don't know how i feel about this chapter?? i both like and dislike it?? also i'm totally calling yall out for commenting way more on my smutty chapters than the regular ones. lol }  
> { also? realized i've been sharing this with it when posting this on tumblr, but not on A03, but. chris's bio is [here](https://caffeinatedfantasy.tumblr.com/post/190031436535/template-by-mammons-gf-here-chris-is) in case you want to check it out }


	19. Deflections

I convinced Diavolo to walk home with me. It wasn't really too hard. Just suggesting that he stop by and visit with Lucifer was enough to get him more than excited to walk with me, eager to see his friend. [Sometimes friend didn't feel like the right word with those two, but I wasn't going to address that, since the demons all seemed to tease each other about supposed "crushes" and that wasn't something I was going to jump into.] I kept up pleasant conversation with him asking me about the human world. Which. Was honestly a little bit adorable. I hadn't realized how interested he really was in everything there.

"I'm from the United States, so I can't really speak for the other countries, but we do have cafeterias like that, yes." He looked positively ecstatic at that revelation and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at that expression on his face. As much as Levi believed that Diavolo must look down on him as an Otaku, Diavolo is so fascinated by the human world that he started an exchange program so he could have humans in Devildom and has been quizzing me about, of all things, American Teen Movies.

"And food fights?" His eyes were practically glittering in anticipation of me confirming that they too happened. I didn't want to have to break it to him. I shrugged.

"Not as common as the movies." He looked a little sad at that. This time I did laugh a little. "We did have school dances like prom and homecoming and such though."

That seemed to cheer him back up, at least. "Were they dramatic like the movies?"

I paused. There were a lot of movies he could be talking about. And I'd heard some stories, so it was hard to say. I gave him my own answer as I pushed open the door to the House of Lamentation.

"Well, I only went to two. No one got covered with pig's blood, but, personally. Had a panic attack while my boyfriend was busy cheating on me with his ex at the first one, and spent the second one being absolutely hopelessly pathetically in love with my best friend while trying to keep drunk assholes from flirting with her, so. Depends on how you view it." I frowned. "I don't remember actually dancing at either of them though... Not great in--"

"Chris. You're home." And there was Lucifer. Who did not look happy with me at all. He opened his mouth, clearly prepared to lecture me to Heaven and Back, but Diavolo took notice of him, calling out to him and grinning. Lucifer's eyes narrowed at me accusingly, but he gave Diavolo a polite smile.

"I'm gonna go put my stuff in my room..." I told them both, sneaking past them as best as I could. I could tell from the look on Lucifer's face I wasn't going to be getting out of my lecture. But I'd bought myself some time, at least. I hurried off to my room, slipping off my bag and ducking into my room without running into anyone. Clicking the door shut behind me, I sighed.

"Stupid human! You're not supposed to go running off in Devildom on your own!" Mammon was there, sitting on my bed and pouting at me.

"Lucifer gave you a hard time, didn't he?" It was a bit of a rhetorical question. Because I knew the answer. I climbed onto the bed next to him and leaned towards him, bopping his shoulder with my head. "Sorry hon. I'll let him know I didn't tell you either."

He was still pouting, his arms crossed over his chest. He grumbled some more. About how the great Mammon didn't want to be accused of not being able to look after a stupid human and I just perched my chin on his shoulder and stared at him, smiling a little bit and letting him ramble.

"Do you need me to say it again?" I teased him. Wouldn't be the first time I'd had to apologize more than once. Usually it was to Levi rather than Mammon, as his boasting would often do the rest for me. But this time.

The question had him blushing again, shifting a little bit in his seat as he glanced over at me. He seemed to be considering my question, but looking at him from this close. I smiled, maybe a compliment would help? And dear lord, with him peeking at me from the corner of his eye now and then did one just pop up, so why not. "Your eyes are really pretty. Did you know that?"

I'd expected him to go into one of his boasting moments. Of how of course he knew. He was a model, after all. He was paid to look good, and he did. So it shouldn't be a surprise. But instead he blushed deeper and glanced at his DDD. His voice was quiet when he spoke and he was playing with the edge of it nervously. "Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did!" I wasn't apologizing just as empty words here. His face brightened up a bit at that and I leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. But he must have been turning his head to look at me, because my lips barely brushed his cheek before connecting with his lips. And I felt a rush of... _Greed_. It wasn't the usual kind I sensed from him. The kind regarding money and material objects that I could ignore. No, this was for affection. And by the time I recognized that, I realized that I'd started to kiss him, and that he was kissing me back, his arms around my waist as he pulled me into his lap.

And the heady rush of **this** kind of greed had my head spinning as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer, my hand fisting in his hair, tugging a little bit to get a better angle as I felt one of his hands slip up the back of my shirt and--

"I am glad you stopped by Diavolo." Lucifer's voice cut through the haze and I realized he was just outside of my door and I jumped back from Mammon, wide eyed and realizing what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't--" I started, and Lucifer was starting to open the door and this was going to be awkward to explain anyway, so instead I just went right to the door, smoothed out my hair and clothes and pulled it open and looked up at Lucifer hoping I didn't look too obviously to have been making out with Mammon and sort of gestured to the hall. "Uh. Were we going to talk now, then?"

I shut the door behind me before he could peer in to confirm, instead walking off in the direction of his room because that was probably better anyway. I was not about to explain why I'd just made out with Mammon when I didn't entirely understand it myself. I'd felt that **want** for affection from him before, but never that strong. And never that... His brothers had teased him about me and he'd kept insisting that he didn't like me like that, so who was I to argue?

I'd never really suspected differently.

So it didn't make sense that it went to that _now_.

Maybe it had been similar to with Belphegor? Where I'd [in this case accidentally] channelled Asmo and had it turn things that way? Maybe it was left over from that? And I just hadn't had to worry about it with Simeon or Diavolo because I didn't have pacts with them? [But I didn't have a pact with Belphegor either, so that sort of ruled things out...] Or perhaps...

Lucifer opened his door for me, letting me walk in, and locked it behind us and I really couldn't be worrying about why Mammon had kissed me like that right then. I knew I had to look at him before he would get started and I wasn't looking forward to that. But. I sighed and turned to him, crossing my arms over my chest as I prepared myself to get lectured, sitting down at one of the chairs he had in his room. [At the chess table, because of course he had a chess table.]

"Why did you tell no one you were going out?" His voice was even and level as he spoke, but I could hear his annoyance.

"I just wanted some time alone." Might as well go with the truth. Or close enough to it. "You guys don't give me a lot of time to myself, you know."

"If you wish for some peace and quiet, you're always welcome to come to my room to study. My brothers won't bother you here." I was surprised by the offer. I knew how well he valued his own alone time, locking himself into his room to take care of his own responsibilities. His brothers were wary of interrupting him. I shifted in my seat, glancing at the chessboard and picking up one of the pieces absently, frowning.

"And what about if I want privacy?" I seriously doubted that he'd let me steal his room without him in it, after all. I sighed, setting the bishop piece back down where it had been on the board. "I'm honestly not used to being around people this often. I was already basically kidnapped and--" [Oh he did not like me calling it kidnapped judging from that expression but oh well.] "I want some sense of normalcy."

He still looked annoyed, but he reached forward and smoothed down my hair. He mostly looked a little tired right then. I still got a lecture from him. But it was once again a reminder of it being dangerous and to at least tell someone where I was going. Or even that I was going out. That if anything happened to me, it would reflect badly on them and Lord Diavolo and I started zoning out what he was saying, picking up the knight and spinning it between my fingers. Because of course that was his concern. 

But then he mentioned that it was especially important if I wasn't going to answer my D.D.D. because that had made Mammon upset, which had led to all of this and at that I frowned.

"My D.D.D. didn't make a sound until I was at lunch though." I told him, pulling it out of my pocket and pulling up the log, holding it up. Sure enough, the times for all of the missed calls, the texts and everything had happened at nearly the same time according to my D.D.D.'s time stamps. Something he could clearly see when he held it. And that seemed to make him frown as well. He tapped the screen. turning it over in his hands as if hoping to find what was wrong with it.

"I will have it looked at." He told me, walking towards his desk and grabbing an extra D.D.D. I nodded.

"Alright, just don't look through my naughty selfies." I teased, and saw the pink hit his cheeks [I had not expected that], and instead of letting him ask if I was being serious or not, I realized something. I wasn't sure if it was the best idea, considering how much I hated the apps, but I suspected that it would only be a matter of time anyway. And. Hopefully a concession would be good."I normally would be against this, but if there isn't something like that on there already, you can install a locator app."

He didn't say whether he would be or not, but he nodded as he set down my D.D.D. and held out the extra one to me. I glanced at the contacts to see that my contacts were already loaded on there. I made a face and glanced up at him. "Magic." I couldn't prove him wrong, especially with how blank faced he was. But I was suspicious. Though perhaps it wasn't that strange. I only really had the brothers, Diavolo and Barbatos, and the other three in the exchange program. Perhaps it had been prepared before now.

The lecture continued on for a little bit longer before he let me go. And I just wanted to fucking nap. This day had been more stressful than it was worth and I just needed a lie down. I was torn between whether I hoped Mammon was in my room still or if he'd gone back to his. Because I still didn't know what to make of our make out earlier and -- a sharp pain in my chest at the thought -- I didn't want to find out that it had just been because I've been leeching lust from Asmo. [Which, it probably was, but I didn't really want to hear him go on about how he wouldn't be interested in a human like me. I was already feeling a bit down about being stuck here and human.]

I lucked out, though. My room was empty and I was able to hide the things from Grisella [include the pendant I'd had down my shirt all this time]. And it didn't look like Mammon had gone through my bag this time either [which was its own surprise, but one I was going to take].

I needed to start asking questions to someone about all of this bullshit though. I held up my D.D.D. and considered calling Solomon. He'd certainly know plenty about pacts and magic. And he'd offered to teach me what he could. But the tattoo and the seal still bothered me and I didn't know what that would mean if he found out. Except... Except that the pendant had had a related symbol and I could ask him about that and maybe find out about the tattoo indirectly.

〈 _Solomon, it's Chris. I need your help with something._ 〉

But I wasn't about to place all of my eggs in one basket, either. Before even waiting for him to reply and tell me whether or not he was going to help me with the pendant, I had another source of information available.

〈 _Satan, are you free? I want to pick your brain._ 〉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { chris is finally asking for some fucking help. thank jesus. but yes, chris **_is_** that oblivious when it comes to mammon's crush. }


	20. Empathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { yesterday i'd been too busy drawing [beautiful angel simeon](https://seraphimazriel.tumblr.com/post/190929255074/so-i-was-an-absolute-idiot-and-accidentally) and this chapter almost didn't come tonight because of the new lessons! still keeping this as divergence instead of AU until we get more info. }

"It's convenient that texted me, as I've been wanting to talk to you since we got back from London..." Satan was smiling at me in that familiar customer service polite way that I was far too familiar with as he motioned for me to enter his room before him.

I smiled back at him, stepping inside, curious as to what he wanted to talk to me about. It was true, we hadn't talked since London. I hadn't avoided him exactly, but I'd enjoyed my time to breath the past two days. He waited for me to sit down [on practically the only clear space available: his bed] before he turned to me and spoke.

"Would you make a pact with me?" My confusion must have shown on my face, because he looked a little uncertain for a second, frowning. "Why do you look so surprised? A lot has happened these past few days, with you helping out with the body swap and everything, and I made a decision."

And he proceeded to tell me exactly why he was choosing to make the pact with me. How what had happened, and what both I and Grisella had said to him during that time, had made him realize some things. Especially regarding Lucifer and himself and who he was. And it had me smiling. I was glad that he was serious. Regardless of whatever else going on, he was genuine and it was nice to see.

So when he offered again, this time with the reasoning, I nodded. "Of course, Satan. I'd be happy to make a pact with you."

He nodded, smiling. And paused, as if considering something, suddenly looking a bit hesitant again.

"If we make a pact the normal way, my powers shouldn't affect you like Asmodeus' did." Satan said. And I frowned. What _exactly_ was he implying I'd done with Asmo?

"I thought that how I made a pact with Asmo was the normal way?" I asked him carefully. I wanted him to tell me what it was he was assuming I'd done differently. "Same way I made a pact with the others."

There was a pink tinge starting to spread across his cheeks at that. And he was once again not _quite_ looking at me. Same sort of reaction he'd had the morning I'd woken up groping him in Lucifer's body. I wouldn't have expected him to be so shy. Or so dirty minded.

"The method I'd been using hasn't changed..." I insisted. He shifted on his feet.

"Very well, then, I suppose if that's the way you'd prefer to do it..." He'd already slung his jacket off of his shoulders, hanging it on the back of one of his chairs, and as I watched, he began to pull off his sweater as well and the dots connected and I started to panic as he stood there stripping. His hands went to his belt and I had to stop him before he got the wrong idea, moving forward and grabbing his hands to stop him.

"Wha-What are you doing?" My voice squeaked. I had to look up at his face to keep myself from looking at his crotch. "You saw how I made the pact with Asmo and the others!"

He blinked at me in confusion. Then frowned, looking annoyed at me. He didn't move his hands though, and mine were still covering his and I was acutely aware of how close I was to him and it did **not** help that Asmo had sent another wave of his lust at me earlier.

"That doesn't make sense. With how you described how affected you are by Asmodeus's power, the only way that happens is if you had made the pact through more than just a vernal contract." He insisted. He was fucking arguing on me. And hadn't I already told him specifically that I hadn't done anything of the sort? With **any** of the demons? I'd specifically made the point that I hadn't gotten involved like that. He was basically calling me a liar.

**_Fucking hell._**

"I haven't fucked Asmodeus or anyone else since I fucking got here." I was firm, and my hands squeezed around his. "I already told you that."

"You said you hadn't gotten involved with Lucifer, that's not the same as--" He started, annoyance growing in his own voice. I couldn't tell if he was embarrassed by being called out or if he was so convinced I was lying...

"I wouldn't be so constantly sexually fucking frustrated if I'd been fucking to get these pacts! If there's anything different about Asmo's pact it's that I'm already fucking horny all the time around you guys!" My cheeks were burning and I was trying not to look at him, my looking down at my hands instead, and he pulled his back, but I kept mine there on his belt, my breath hitching abruptly. "I just get a fucking boost of it whenever I touch any of you, and it's stronger with the ones I've made a pact with. Or the 'sins' that I'd be more likely to do back home."

My fingers almost moved of their own accord to creep under his shirt and I realized I was being affected by him too. "Which is probably why right now, with Asmo having teased the fuck out of me before this, and touching you, I'm so fucking annoyed that I want to ride your dick until you just fucking shut up and stop arguing with me."

My fingernails were already dragging across the skin of his stomach and his breath hitched again and his hands were on my hips and his shirt was half-way off before he even spoke. "And how much of that is from..." He didn't get to finish the sentence because I'd finished pushing his shirt up and dipped down to press my lips against his chest, dragging my teeth across his skin. And I bit him. Hard. He hissed and I pulled back and away from him, realizing what I'd done. And frowned, muttering an apology as he straightened his shirt out.

"I **don't** make pacts through sex, but I'm _definitely_ being affected by you guys. And that is part of what I wanted to talk to you about today." I told him, swiping a hand through my hair. "You know so much about magic, I was hoping you'd have an idea."

He watched me for a moment, then nodded. "Then let's make the pact. I'll be able to get a better read on you once I have." He cleared his throat, smoothing out the front of his shirt, and spoke again. "I am Satan, Avatar of Wrath, pledge myself to you, Chris... That we may be bound by an unbreakable pact. This I swear to you on both my name as well as the very blood that runs through my veins."

"I, Chris River Samuels, the Last, accept this unbreakable pact." Satan raised an eyebrow at my self-given title and I shrugged, a little embarrassed. "It's a... Thing in my family. My brother was 'the second' because he was named after our Grandpa, and, as the youngest, I kind of... Gave myself that title."

Satan laughed at my explanation. And I felt some undue annoyance at it. What I knew was undue annoyance, too. He seemed to notice my mood because he stepped forward and placed his hand on my cheek, looking at me carefully, turning my head to one side, then the other. After a moment I pulled back, frowning.

"What? What is it?" Definitely annoyed.

"We touch you and you feel our 'sin', right?" He asked me. And I nodded. "And with those you've made a pact with, you can feel it even if we're not touching, correct?"

"Yes." I was definitely getting some edge from Satan because I felt the annoyance creeping in. And it wasn't even directed at him in particular. Just a general sort of anger building in me. I started chewing on my lip as he studied me.

"Is it just our sins?" His voice was even, and since this felt very similar to the conversation I'd had with Belphegor, I didn't have to think about it as hard. Shaking my head, I knew I'd have to explain something.

So I did. Or tried to as best I could. What I felt like I could pick up from the brothers in general, and specifically those who I'd made a pact with. I couldn't mention Belphegor, but I alluded to the incident with Asmo in the tub [he confirmed he hadn't noticed anything going on], earlier that day with Mammon, and even just now. How I knew that Asmo hit me differently and my own belief that it was because in the human world that was what I was more prone to. [And let him know that while I wasn't very wrathful, I did easily get annoyed and was feeling a low level of that from him.] How Beel's Hunger and Mammon's Greed [except for that moment of greed for affection] affected me the least.

But also how I'd feel snippets of things from them when they were very emotional. Mostly their satisfaction if they were indulging in their sin. He listened, only asking questions as necessary, letting me continue to explain as best as I could. Including how things had escalated since the retreat. Specifically since Solomon granted me his power. Eventually, as I wound down, he started his questions as he searched through his books for something.

"Would you say you're an emotional person yourself?" He asked. And I told him that I was. I learned to manage it well enough, but mood swings were still common. "Easily affected by others' moods as well? Especially extreme ones?"

More things that were true, and I let him know. He pulled out one book and started flipping through pages. "Clearly you're an empath. But Lucifer had checked for all kinds of magic when you'd arrived, which means that somehow the magical aspect had been locked somehow. Strange that Solomon had been able to unlock it. His spell shouldn't have been able to unless he'd been involved with sealing it and--"

I'd pulled up the hem of my shirt, exposing the tattoo on my stomach and wishing I wouldn't regret this. He was bound to me though, I could order him not to tell anyone. He looked up from his book and saw it. And stared, open mouthed.

He _definitely_ recognized what it was.

"I got this before Devildom. Before ever meeting Solomon." I explained. "My ex booked us appointments for cheap tattoos and I did some basic research and found it and thought it was for protection and the idiot barely even got it into my skin right - definitely not magic, by the way."

Satan was reaching forward and I let him trace it briefly with his fingertips. There was a flash of power at the touch and he was in his demon form. Not the one I'd seen him in at the formal dance at the retreat. but a far more [pure demon form](https://mawwart.tumblr.com/post/190473192600/410-its-4-am-i-should-be-in-bed-satans-demon), with a glow and bones showing through his clothing, one that I had glimpsed of from a few of his brothers when they were angry. But he wasn't angry. And it wasn't quite... Whole. Like an image flickering over him. He pulled back his hand and he returned to as before.

"Solomon basically made the seal into a true one." He said. "Like his ring. He basically gave you the power he held without meaning to." He paused, looking down at his pages again and flipping to another page before holding it out to me. It was an old text about the Seal. "He basically made what was a bad tattoo into a copy of the ring on your body. Except that since it wasn't meant for you, it's not reacting the same."

"What do you mean?" I paused, and decided to answer the more important question first. "Can he control me through this? Or... Or you guys?"

"No, I don't believe so, not unless you made a pact with him to allow him to. But what I mean is, this seal was given to him by the angels and was intended to be controlled with wisdom. But -- and I don't mean this badly -- you act based on emotion. Or at least your magic is meant to." The pages talked about how the seal worked for Solomon. In vague detail, since this was written for demons, it seemed. Talking about what it could make the demons do and why it was so rare. "I don't know exactly what it's doing, but we'll have to figure it out."

I nodded, my head feeling a little dizzy at this. I was glad that it didn't mean he could control me, but... I was definitely feeling frustration from Satan. He definitely didn't know what to do right now and it was hitting me so strongly that I had to sit back down.

At least I was getting somewhere though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { i decided that now would be a good time to pop in with some H/CS that i'm using for this fic. first off, the demons are all taller than normal humans. not going with specific heights, but shortest to tallest for everyone is:  
> Luke [under 5'], Chris 5'3", Barbatos, Asmo, Solomon, Mammon, Simeon, Levi [slouches], Satan, Lucifer, Beel, Belphegor [slouches], Diavolo  
> When in demon form, even before accounting for their horns, they're all taller. By how much varies based off whether they're using their full power or not. [Lucifer, when angry, is about a full foot taller].  
> Also important note. the demon form we see in game is more... Demon lite. Their true forms [which they can't hide when using any power or when angry], I'm officially adopting artist mawwart's [drawings as reference.](https://mawwart.tumblr.com/tagged/characterRED) At the retreat's dance they would have been closer to Demon lite, but in the scenes where they're angry, they're in true demon form. them being in their human forms is them being polite, basically, trying not to scare Chris. Without the program, they'd be in their true forms at home more.  
> so Chris has seen Lucifer, Levi, Beel and Asmo's true forms thus far. [Asmo's in the labyrinth].  
> the angels have similar true forms, but they hide it more actively as it can actually hurt demons.
> 
> oh and fun fact! the whole 'The Last' thing is actually a true thing for me! }


	21. On Sorcery

Levi let me sneak into his room to get some peace. Solomon was going to be coming over and I'd spent most of the night before discussing some things with Satan. I hadn't seen Mammon yet since we'd made out, and I wasn't sure how to take that. So I'd convinced Levi to let me bring in a giant beanbag to relax in and I was planted in it as we watched one of his shows, the door firmly locked from his brothers.

"I can't believe you let Mammon use that pic as his wallpaper." Levi muttered, glancing over at me. I hummed a question, glancing up at him where he was sitting in his tub... Bed? I frowned, not understanding, and he motioned vaguely towards the scene on the screen. The two main characters had taken a selfie together, with one kissing the other on the cheek. **That** picture!

"So that's what he did with the pic, I wondered when he didn't post it on Devilgram." I shrugged, then paused, taking a moment to watch Levi for a moment. I could _feel_ the emotion rolling off of him. **Envy**. It didn't take me long to connect the dots with this one. I smiled and pulled myself up next to him, using the edge of the tub to haul myself up and grinned at him. "Did you want a selfie together, then?"

"Wh-what? Why would I want something like that, it's such a normie--" He started, but I just kept smiling at him as I pulled out my DDD and set the timer.

"Well, I want a selfie, if that's cool." I knew it would be judging from the way his envy eased a little bit. I leaned towards him, holding it up and he was blushing, still faux-protesting a little bit. Looking at the view of us in the camera, I noticed he was too far away [he wasn't even looking, too embarrassed I guessed] and hummed. "Budge up nerd, I'm hopping into the tub for this."

He went even redder at that, talking about "Wh-why would you...", but he did indeed make some room, letting me crawl in in front of him and perch between his legs, leaning into him to get a good shot. It took a couple attempts, but after a moment, I had a decent one, where he'd leaned forward to rest his chin on the top of my head. He looked slightly annoyed or flustered, but there was enough hint of a smile.

"I like this one. You look cute in it." I tilted my head up, smiling at him and holding up my DDD. I had thought the envy would ease with a good photo, but as he stared down at me [not the phone, **just** me], it swelled again. He wasn't even looking at the pic. Frowning, I turned around, climbing into his lap to get even with him. He was going red, but he wasn't stopping me, either. He was just staring, slightly flustered, as I placed my hands on his chest to prop myself up. "Did you want it to a be a nerdy selfie? Or are you pouting cause you wanna go to the human world?"

He didn't answer, but I felt him huff when I called him out on his pouting. I huffed right back at him. [Since the pact with Satan, I felt myself getting easily annoyed at things, this behaviour included.] "Levi, if you want something specific, ya gotta _tell me._ "

Still no answer, but I glanced down when I felt his tail curling around my waist. Something I realized he did when he was nervous or upset. I understood the social anxiety that made it hard to ask for even really silly things. And Levi had moments where he didn't even understand we were friends. And **that** was a feeling I understood too. So I waited for him to figure out what to say. Or tried to.

Both of our phones chimed with a text message and I lifted mine to take a peek at it. [ _Aaand_ a spike in envy.] Solomon was on his way upstairs. It wasn't going be too much longer before he was here. I sighed and tossed my D.D.D. onto the beanbag I'd been sitting in before. "I'm posting the one I took. If you want something else, you're gonna have to let me know, okay? But for now, it looks like Solomon's here. I'll get the door."

His tail squeezed around my waist briefly. A little too tightly, the hit of envy with it making it clear he didn't want to share my attention, even though he considered Solomon a friend too... But then his tail loosened and he helped me out of the tub, still a little red and muttering something under his breathe, but no longer simply pouting as if I was supposed to _know_. Now I just had to hope that Solomon wasn't going to be a vague shit today. I couldn't promise I wouldn't get snappy with him. [I was still figuring out how much to trust him with.]

"Who's there~" I called through the door as someone knocked, already knowing the answer. He was halfway through saying his name when I opened the door and grabbed his arm, pulling him in with a grin. I was glad he'd come as I'd asked, but there was a weird mix of energy hitting me and made me want to tease him a bit. "Get in here mage boy."

Solomon blinked for a moment at the sudden yank, but smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Mage boy?"

I just shrugged at him, I was gonna let him decide how to take that. His hand lingered on my arm even when I let go of him, following me as I plopped down on the giant beanbag, digging through the bag I'd brought up with me and trying to decide what to ask him about first. There was the letter in Latin (which I hadn't asked Satan about because I worried whether he'd be upset I'd hid something from Grisella from him or not), or the pendant that had that sigil I didn't recognize, or the spellbook itself. Maybe the letter? It might have an answer to the rest, I was pulling it out when Solomon sat down next to me, looking at my hands, and spoke.

"I heard you made another pact." He sounded somewhere between impressed and amused. I glanced up and nodded at him, smiling. "Satan this time, Asmodeus tells me."

"Yea!" I said. And the at the sound of the Avatar of Lust's name, I sat up, holding up the small notebook I'd copied the letter onto and the annoyance hit me from yesterday. "Which _reminds_ me! He was under the impression that I was making all of my pacts through sex, apparently! Has Asmo been saying that?"

"You haven't been?" Solomon blinked at me again. He looked surprised this time. Oh gods. _Seriously_?

" **No**! Levi! Please! _Tell him_!" I rolled my eyes and looked over at Levi, who was bright red. And felt. **Envy**. Practically _rolling_ off of him. But in a strange state because-- He was pouting and not looking over at me and it took a moment for him to say anything.

"Assumed you did with Asmo at least." He paused, and sounding slightly annoyed, added. "And would've explained why Mammon is so clingy with you-- And you stayed in Beel's room so long..."

"For **fuck's** sake!" I threw up my hands, starting to get pissed at this point. "Did none of you listen to my whole 'not getting involved' bullshit? Y'all are walking fucking thirst traps and I'm here keeping my hands to myself and somehow you're all. What? Thinking you're the exception to me sluttin' it up? Even Diavolo thought--" I cut off the sentence with a 'tsk', needing to take a moment to calm myself down.

"To be fair, Chris, you would be the very first human Asmo has made a pact with that he hasn't had sex with." Solomon's voice was calmly amused. I had still been looking at Levi and he nodded in agreement. And I turned to look at the other human, my cheeks pink and realized that he'd made the assumption based off _experience_. "Most demons expect you to indulge in their... Sin with them as a part of the pact."

And the image of those two in bed together, naked as sin, sweaty, limbs all tangled, and -- And Asmo had been trying to share him with me the moment he thought I liked Solomon. And he went on about having standards and my cheeks were definitely getting warmer. I could feel the heat up to my scalp at this point. I looked back at Levi and well. At least his envy had eased a bit with the realization that I **hadn't** slept with Asmo, it seemed. Which that annoyed me a bit.

"Well, apparently none of _my_ demons have been telling me this shit." None of them told me shit about anything really and I felt the hit of envy blossom through me at the fact that Solomon fucking knew all of this and I had pacts with now five demons and barely any knowledge. And Levi finally met my eyes at that, a little flash of colour sparking across his eyes that told me that he'd felt that. I sighed. "If it makes you feel any better Levi, if I change my mind, I'll let you know so you can decide if you wanna fuck too."

I was mostly being sarcastic with that because I didn't plan on having sex with any of them any time soon (the thing with Belphegor was a slip that I was not counting, especially since it might've been a dream). I didn't expect to feel the ease of envy so strongly. I knew he got very jealous about Asmo and thinking he was so much more attractive and all. It must be something to do with that? I sighed and turned my attention to Solomon again, keen on changing the subject, holding out the notebook to him.

"' _Your_ demons'?" He teased me. Maybe it was bad phrasing. Especially since technically we shared one. But that wasn't the point and he knew it. My glare must have been somewhat working, because he took the notebook from me with only a small chuckle, opening it up and skimming through the pages.

"Can you help me translate that?" I'd copied the letter, in a mish-mashed version, mixing in some sentences from some [benign] latin book I'd found in Satan's room that he'd agreed to let me borrow. I remembered what order the sentences I needed were in, and it probably wouldn't make sense, which was why I'd even decided on a cover. "I got it as--"

Before I could even finish, Solomon sighed, closing the notebook and lowering it to his lap, staring at me. He didn't look as amused as he usually did. "Where's the actual thing you want me to translate?"

He definitely sounded more annoyed this time. And I frowned back at him, considering what to tell him, I could continue with the lie, try to argue, push further, but I wanted to know and-- "I could probably figure it out, considering the dialects used here are all over the place, but that would mean sorting through the bits that are clearly there just to obfuscate the real message. Like this one that is just a series of subclauses..."

Clearly, that was a bad idea. I sighed, and reached into my bag to pull out the letter, the seal now broken, and handed it to him. He nodded, looking less annoyed at me for not having bothered trying to lie, and he hummed.

"So?" I asked him hopefully. He glanced up, turning it over to look at the seal.

"Who gave this to you?" He asked, his voice calm. I wanted to argue. That wasn't part of what we'd agreed on at all. He gave me a look that told me that there wasn't much point to that and I sighed.

"A witch named Grisella gave me a bag when I was up in London. That letter was in it, along with some other things. The rest of it looks like standard witchy stuff but the letter had my name..."

"Because it's addressed to you." He paused, and hummed again, glancing down at it. "Was she the seer that was fond of the brothers?"

I glanced at Levi, who was hanging over the edge of the tub now, trying to peek at the letter over Solomon's shoulder. He didn't seem worried about that information, so I simply nodded. Another thoughtful pause as he glanced down at it before he started reading.

" _'I don't know how your magic was locked away. But I know ways of unlocking it. I do not know which one will be the key, but I have a feeling you'll enjoy some of them. Your greatest boon in all of these are those whose marks connect you.'_ " He paused and looked up at me thoughtfully, "The phrasing on that is a bit strange, because it's not 'the pacts you've made', but 'those whose marks connect you'. Which still _means_ the pact marks, but..." He shrugged and read the rest. " _'You will have to trust more. They will not leave --'_ "

I snatched the letter from Solomon. I didn't like the direction where that was going. He let me, though, watching me instead. I wanted to know what the rest said, but I was afraid to ask him. It had started veering into something I didn't want to explain to him. I sighed, stuffing it into the bag and pulling out the spellbook and the pendant.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the pendant, reaching out to cradle it carefully with one hand, letting me keep hold of the chain as he held it up to inspect it. I couldn't really read his expression, but the closest I would guess would be awe. Or maybe surprise?

I knew he'd recognize it. I just didn't know what it was and-- And he slipped the chain from my hands and was undoing the clasp and I started to reach out to take it back when -- "Turn around, let me put it on you."

I hesitated, nervous and not liking the idea of someone putting jewelry on me, but... But I did as he asked, holding my hair out of the way and trying to watch him out of the corner of my eye. "The note said this was for you. It's like a lesser version of my ring."

The ring -- the seal -- I froze, turning towards him a bit more as the metal touched my skin. I felt envy spike from Levi from where he sat in the tub, but I couldn't look over at him yet. "Your ring?"

"It was how I was able to form all my pacts. Verbal pacts like you've been doing work on the brothers because they have to honor them. But lesser demons... They have to rely on your power more. And the seal, and this, the lesser key, act as... Buffers I suppose. You don't have to feed them." He clasped the necklace and kept his hands on my neck for a moment, the touch making me shiver. I glanced over at Levi and he was watching. Still with that feeling I didn't know how to read [was he envious of Solomon or me?], before I turned back to Solomon, confused.

"Feed them?" I asked.

"On your _soul_. Duh. Lesser demons can get... Used up by a pact if they don't feed." It was Levi who answered, staring at the pendant. I turned towards him and held it up for a moment for him to see, letting it fall back down when he made no move to touch it. He did reach out to touch my chest next to the pendant when I let it lay, though. "That's why none of us mentioned the whole... Indulging thing."

He did turn a little pink at talking about indulging and his fingers brushed the pendant and his [true form](https://mawwart.tumblr.com/post/190473192600/410-its-4-am-i-should-be-in-bed-satans-demon) flickered over the guise like Satan's had when he'd touched the seal on my stomach, the touch of his claws causing me to shiver a little. He pulled back and looked a bit guilty, but I didn't address it. The last time I'd seen his true form had been when he'd tried to attack me, after all.

I glanced at Solomon. "You called it the lesser key?" He nodded.

"It's actually called a geotic circle, I don't know if it's the actual key itself, but it should let you perform some very rudimentary magic using some of the energy from your pacts." I frowned. That concerned me. I didn't want to use the guys' magic without permission.

"The energy from the pacts?" I asked him, glancing down at the pendant and rubbing it between my thumb and forefinger anxiously. "I don't want to take advantage of the guys or drain them or anything..."

He waved his hand in dismissal at the idea, shaking his head. And he started explaining it as best he could. Though it took a moment for me to understand since I had no base to work from. So he compared it to chemistry. The pact itself made energy that could be used for magic. Not a lot, with my powers locked away, but perhaps enough to unlock that power.

And Solomon seemed so excited about the idea. The hypotheticals seemed to pull in Levi enough to finally take an active part in the whole thing, making references to TSL and some of the anime I'd watched with him to help me understand what they were trying to tell me. We didn't even get to the spellbook, either. Simply the theory of it all for the next few hours.

Until Levi kicked us out so he could do his raid in peace. [I thanked him with a kiss on his head for that.] And Solomon left for the night for his own reasons, quickly jotting down the rest of Grisella's note for me to read to myself. [I didn't thank him for it, as I was far too embarrassed to do so.] But I was going to read it later. My hand drifted towards my stomach, making me wonder if the seal was the reason I'd been able to make the pacts at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { more pact info. chris being called out on trying to be sneaky. [while no one calls chris out on being oblivious as shit. i wrote a companion piece for this called '[My Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458217)' that's from Mammon's POV and is set between their kiss in the last chapter and the next chapter. i **do** plan on adding other snippets in that from the guys' POV, and you're welcome to ask for a scene from this fic to be covered in there! }


	22. Sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { this chapter has a bonus pic at the end! }

It took me a few days to visit Belphegor again. Not knowing whether it had been a dream or not messed with me. I'd busied myself with going through the spellbook, reading things over, and taking care of homework. It was after another dream with him in it that I'd decided I couldn't avoid him. He'd told me, in the dream, to come up. He'd seemed annoyed that I'd avoided him. Which. I couldn't entirely blame him for. Either I'd had a very dirty dream about him [which meant I was avoiding him for something he had no control over, or even knowledge of], OR I had begged him to fuck my face and just didn't remember going back downstairs [which meant I was avoiding him for doing what I'd wanted]. Neither options were fair to him.

I just had to face the fact that I was embarrassed. Of all the demon brothers I had expected to be the first one for me to do something with, he had not even crossed my mind. I'd assumed it would be Asmo, since he was the only one interested, but I'd woken up to both Beel and Mammon's morning wood poking me in the back before and it had made me want to. But even without my "rule", I wasn't going to go after someone who wasn't interested. [The kiss had made me wonder with Mammon, but he'd showed up again after avoiding me for a few days and had acted like nothing was different, so I suppose it had just been a slip and he'd recognized that.]

Climbing the stairs, I frowned when I saw that Belph wasn't at the door. Peeking inside, I could see that he was curled up on his bed. I wasn't sure if this was meant to be punishment or if it was just coincidental. He'd always been awake when I came up before now. Quietly, I sighed, walking up to the door and leaning against it. I wasn't going to wake him, but I'd wait a little bit to see if he woke up. Take advantage of the peace and quiet. I pulled out the journal that I'd gotten from Grisella and opened it, starting to read through it. Might as well. Solomon said he'd help me with it, after all.

It was a few moments before I heard a noise behind me. I didn't turn around, unsure if Belphegor was getting out of bed or just adjusting, focusing on the spell I was reading, when I felt him behind me and stiffened.

"Scared of me now?" He asked, and I jumped a little as his hand snaked out through the bars to touch me.

"No." I muttered. My voice was shaking a little as his fingers grazed my neck.

"Then what?" My cheeks were _burning_ and so was every part of my skin that he touched as he trailed his fingers across my skin. I felt some of his power ease into me. Relaxing me a little. Which. _That_ was a really strange feeling. I shivered. He was waiting for an answer. But to answer him, I needed one too.

"Was it a dream or was it did it actually happen?" Last time he hadn't really answered my question and for a moment I worried he wasn't going to again. But he chuckled, his hand sliding back up to my mouth. He barely had to touch my lips before I parted them and let him slide his fingers into my mouth, his other hand now moving to my neck, using it to hold me there.

"Did I fuck your face through these bars, you mean?" I moaned gently, that certainly gave me an answer. He was **mocking** me. But Gods, it was hot. I nodded carefully against his grip. He chuckled. "Both."

He let go of me, and I turned to look at him, not entirely understanding what he meant. He had that softly mocking smile on his face as he leaned back and looked at me. He seemed very pleased that I didn't know the answer. "Simply put, you let me into your dream. And I fucked you in there, not right here."

He looked so... _Bored_ talking about it that I almost would've believed he hadn't been affected by it at all. Except for the way his eyes followed my lips so intently. It was like he was trying to act disinterested, keeping his distance from me. Almost as if... He had asked me if I was scared of him just a moment again, hadn't he?

"I stayed away since I wasn't sure..." I admitted, I was adamantly staring at his shaggy hairline instead of his face as I explained, however.. "The, uh, dream and all the lust from it attracted Asmo... Then I spent the weekend trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. Oh! Made a pact with Satan."

Belphegor hummed at that. I couldn't tell if he was pleased or annoyed or just plain bored. I was getting too used to having some idea from the others. The pacts were allowing me to read them easier. But I didn't have a pact with him. So I had no idea beyond what he chose to tell me. And I had to trust that he was being honest. "And he told me, well, confirmed more I suppose, that I'm an empath. And I'm curious how you knew?"

He was leaning back on his hands, watching me. He didn't say anything for a moment. Just watched me. Before he shrugged. I guess deciding it was okay to do so.

"Since we're twins, Beel and I have a low-level empathetic link. It's not the same as empathetic magic, but it sounded familiar when you spoke of sensing their powers on an emotional level. Having you sense and call to Asmo that way was testing whether it was the case." His explanation made sense. And yet it also made it clear that he hadn't needed to go that far to test it. But he had. And-- And I felt his hand brush across my cheek, and I froze, looking up at him. "You blush very easily."

That had almost sounded affectionate. Still the mocking to it he'd had when he'd teased me, but a warmth to it almost. And I almost expected him to want a repeat. But after that point, he didn't mention it, pulling his hand back to his side and yawning. We chatted for a little longer about benign things, whether or not I should try to make a pact with Lucifer [we both doubted it was possible yet], eventually he drifted back to his bed and shooed me away, insisting he was going to go back to sleep. I stayed there for a moment longer, just watching him there, but soon enough did as I'd been asked and headed down the stairs.

I heard Beel in the kitchen and, without giving it much thought, set my things in my room and went to join him. I yawned silently as I walked into the kitchen, covering my mouth as I entered. I was very tired, but sleep had been evading me and I wanted to do something besides lay in bed staring at the ceiling. I heard the slight buzz and heard the munching before I even glanced over at the fridge door, realizing Beel was there, looking through what there was in there. I walked up and peeked into the fridge to see what he hadn't gotten to yet.

"Hey Beel, if you hand me those eggs, I'll make some cupcakes." He must not have heard me before then because he jumped a little bit, glancing down at me, his eyes wide. He'd been mid-way through eating some leftover from earlier, and he abruptly closed his mouth and with a wave of magic, hid his demonic form.

"Sorry." He said. Sounding guilty, and I wasn't quite sure why, but he pulled out the carton of eggs and handed them to me.

"About what?" I said through another yawn and paused, pointing towards the milk as well. He grabbed it and handed it to me while he seemed to consider what to say.

"Didn't hear you come in and I was still in my demon form." I was pulling out flour and sugar from the cupboard and I hummed, carrying a bag of each to the table in the center, frowning at him.

"That's a silly thing to apologize for. It doesn't bother me."

"Lucifer said you'd been feeling uncomfortable--" I froze. Beel sounded so sad. In fact that 'uncomfortable' sounded like he meant scared and-- Oh no. Lucifer had interpreted things way differently than I'd meant them. I'd talked about wanting to feel normal for a bit, and after the last convo I'd had with him about adjusting -- after he'd nearly attacked me -- it made sense that the whole 'demonic' thing was what he had assumed would be the part I was having issues with. "I know that Lucifer, Levi and I had kind of... Gone after you before..."

I stopped sorting through the cabinet and walked over to the table, using a stool to sit up on it so I could be even with him. I grabbed his hand as I did so, holding him in place and tugging him forward. It was funny to me that I'd had a similar conversation with his twin earlier, for slightly different reasons, but I couldn't tell him that. These demons all seemed to expect me to be more scared of them than I was.

"I'm not scared of you guys, you know." I explained, grabbing his other hand and holding him in place. He looked a little confused, so I continued on. "The demon thing is new, sure, maybe a little weird, but whatever. I'm just... Not used to people paying me so much attention? Last time I had someone keeping such a close eye on me it wasn't to keep me safe, so sometimes I just... Kinda get anxious about not being able to just hide for a bit."

I shifted, frowning and trying to figure out how to explain it to him. I hated having to explain any of this. But that was becoming more and more common with them. Experiences were so different that I just didn't know if he'd understand. Not that they explained much to be, but... He just nodded at what I'd said, accepting it. So I sighed, smiling a little, and leaned forward to rest my head on his chest instead. He didn't really hesitate to wrap his arms around me, gently stroking my hair. I was glad he wasn't asking any more questions, though. That really was the nice thing about being around Beel.

And then his stomach growled. Loudly. I couldn't help but laugh, pulling back to smile up at him. "Imma get back to making those cupcakes, okay? What kind sound good to you?"

I shouldn't have been surprised that the answer was some weird demonic flavour. We settled on something a bit more... Human? Since I was still getting used to demonic ingredients [I'd put some in the frosting still, that was easier to fix if it didn't turn out alright]. He went back to the fridge to find something to eat in the meantime. He didn't go back to his demon form, I noticed, but that could have simply been a matter of ease. If I remembered correctly, it took effort for them to go between the two forms.

If he wasn't the Avatar of Gluttony, I would have expected him to be full by the time everything was done with how much he was eating, but he even managed to [mostly] keep his hands to himself as I was getting the cupcakes iced. I'd scolded him that he couldn't eat them until I was done because I wanted to make sure he liked it. [I know he still snuck one pre-icing while I wasn't looking, but he was pretending he hadn't, so I was going to let him think he'd been sneaky.]

I did make him wait a little bit extra because of that, though, setting them all nicely on a plate and making a point to get a picture for Devilgram first. Which Mammon walked into the kitchen while I was trying to get a good angle. I wouldn't have noticed he was even there if it weren't for his hand creeping into my picture to try to grab one

And I say try because Beel immediately picked him up to stop him from taking any of them. I clicked my picture and just laughed, getting a shot of the two of them next. Setting my D.D.D. down, I motioned towards the plate. "Alright Beel, they're all yours."

"All of them?" Beel asked, already drooling and looking way too happy about it.

"H-hey! I should at least get one of Chris's cupcakes!" Mammon protested. But Beel had already started digging in on the plate, not bothering to even bother replying to his brother. And Mammon was pouting about it. I had to hold back my giggle. "F-fine. It's not like I really wanted one anyway."

"Yes you did." He started to protest, to try to argue with me, but I ignored him and grabbed the cupcake I'd left for myself [with just plain vanilla frosting] and slowly started to peel off the wrapper. "And I'll let you have half if you admit it."

He continued to pout as I finished pulling off the paper and took a bit. I made a point to let out a pleased, drawn out "Mmmmm". And Beel was finishing his, so I'd have to start worry about him snatching it from me soon. "Come on Mammon, just say you want some, and I'll let you have it."

That, amusingly, had him blushing, the pink spreading across his face. But I took another slow bite to tease him, this time with 'Yummy' for emphasis. It was getting Beel's attention for sure, as he was now eyeing the cupcake.

"If Mammon doesn't want it, can I have it?" Beel muttered. I could feel that he wasn't really that hungry at the moment, which made me wonder why he'd asked instead of just letting me have all of it. But Mammon's reaction told me what I needed to know. Because the moment Beel asked for it, he stepped forward in between me and Beel, already looking indignant [and I felt a wave of greed from him] and that's when he managed to get the words out.

"Chris. Can I have some of your cupcake?" He said it so quietly, barely able to look at me, that I almost gave it to him right away just from how cute he was being. Except. It also made me want to tease him just a little bit more.

" _What's the magic word?_ " I asked him, grinning and leaning forward into his field of vision a bit. He went a bit redder and stammered, but after a moment, he did manage to get out a very quiet 'please' and I grinned, giving him the rest of the cupcake. [Definitely more than half.] He lit up and devoured it, making sure not to let Beel take it.

Mammon was smiling by the end of it though. His big goofy smile he'd get when he was really happy. And it was contagious. Between the two of them, and how much they'd both enjoyed the cupcakes, my cheeks were hurting. I stifled a yawn as I reached towards Mammon and swiped some of the icing off of his cheek, sticking my thumb in my mouth and giving him a wink. I didn't acknowledge his blush though, instead choosing to walk past him and head back to my room, wishing the two of them good night with a small wave.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { the pic was drawn by [uraminowaltz](https://uraminowaltz.tumblr.com/)! inspired the scene at the end there. i'd already written out most of it with just Beel, but... i had to include it. <3 }  
> { also! as a heads up, i'll probably slow down to every other day for a bit since i've diverged from the plot enough that i'm creating most of what's going on. and i also did a second mini-piece called '[My Henry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458217/chapters/53732491)' from levi's pov set right after the last chapter. }


	23. Alibi

It had been a little bit since I'd gotten to Devildom and it was the first time I was giving any thought to how much money I had. As part of the program, I was given a stipend for "living expenses" [even though most of those were taken care in the House of Lamentation], and I received grimm for completing lessons and finishing tasks. [And sometimes I'd just have more grimm in there deposited randomly. I didn't ask.] I was a bit too careless with money perhaps [I blamed Mammon's influence for that] and didn't pay much attention to how much I had very often.

But I was thinking that I wanted to do something for the guys. Five of them had made pacts with me. Lucifer went out of his way to make sure I was taken care of, and Belphegor was upstairs all alone still. I hadn't figured out how to get him out yet. A pact with Lucifer was going to be hard to manage anyway.

In the meantime though, I wanted to get something or do something for them. To show that I appreciated them putting up with me. But checking my account, I found my expenses had run a little... Well, I felt like Mammon. Sitting next to him didn't help, as his own greed washed over me a little at the realization and I finally, finally, felt that need for more money. He must have sensed it as well because he looked at me suddenly, surprised without me needing to say anything.

"I need more grimm." I muttered, and he nodded in understanding. Then he cheered up, as if struck by an idea.

Which seemed to be true enough, as he went on a long explanation of an idea for both of us to go and get some grimm. It seemed... Questionable to say the least. Possibly dangerous [to me, at least, as a demon, it was possible he wouldn't have any issues] as well. And well. He sounded so excited but it seemed like something I'd have a hard time with. And that I might get in trouble for. He looked so excited by it though, I couldn't help but smiling back at him. It sounded like something that he could manage. Didn't even need my help from the sounds of it. Which meant there was one thing I could do for him.

"I was thinking about just picking up one of the part time jobs from the board." I told him, resting my cheek on my hand. He deflated a little bit at this, so I continued. "But that means I'll be in the best position to be your alibi for Lucifer."

That cheered him back up. Bouncing up unto his feet, he looked excited once again, taking my hands and pulling me up, spinning me. We took a little time from there discussing plans. He was going to come with me to Hell's Kitchen, I'd get a couple pictures of the two of us in case Lucifer wanted me to send a selfie for verification. [Somewhere he wasn't paying attention, some where he was.] As well as a couple pictures of him just about, including in the back in case Lucifer came in. He'd come pick me up after my shift [and after his plan was done], and we'd go home together. Hopefully without Lucifer being any the wiser.

We had to wait until the end of classes before we headed off to Hell's Kitchen, though. And the owner insisted that Mammon work at least an hour if we were gonna take selfies, even though we got those out of the way in 10 minutes. Mammon still did the hour and ducked out, leaving me to do the rest of the shift on my own. I told him what time I'd be off and he'd have until then for his plan.

I was assigned bussing at first. I'd offered to do back up for drinks, but he informed me that since I was human, I'd have to get acid-safe gloves first. [They had a pair, but they were made for someone much larger than me and might've had a hole.] So I spent much of my time clearing tables. Very little of my time dealing with the demons. Except the [more than] occasional comment of "Are you on the menu?" [I was used to comments like those back in the human world and blew them off the same way, purposely ignoring that they might mean that literally rather than it just being an innuendo.] None of them got handsy, at least.

I did have to send Lucifer one of our pre-planned selfies at some point, though. Two, in fact, before he seemed to accept it. I made a point to text Mammon to make sure he knew that Lucifer had asked and I'd sent the pics.

I didn't get a reply. But I hadn't expected one, really.

Overall, my shift had gone well. I'd actually gotten tipped by some of the demons that were [I think] amused by the fact that I was working there instead of relying on the stipend. Or they appreciated that I wasn't afraid of them. Even though more than a few of them were in their true forms. And I know that a few were amused when I was flirty with them [it was a tactic I'd learned the couple of times I'd bartended and it seemed extra effective with demons. Go figure.] At the end of the night, the owner grinned down at me, counting out my grimm.

"Bit surprised a little human like you toughed it out." He was teasing me, gruff voice belying a chuckle.

"And I'll be coming back too, be sure of it!" I told him, grinning back when he handed me my pay [and a bag of food that I'd decided to get on my way out] before waving and heading out.

Mammon was supposed to be there when I left. He should have been there about fifteen minutes ago, even. But when I left Hell's Kitchen, he was nowhere to be seen. Checking my D.D.D. there wasn't a message from him either. I sent him a reminder text that I was done and waited. And waited. And waited. I was glad that it wasn't cold outside here in Devildom right now. I could have gone back into the restaurant to wait for Mammon in there, but... Not sure if it was stubbornness or my anxiety keeping me from wanting to go back in and admit that my demon babysitter hadn't shown up.

I mean, it wasn't like I needed him to walk me home, after all. I was just waiting because if I came home alone while he was still out, Lucifer would get suspicious and all that effort we'd put in for planning it ahead of time would be for nothing. So I tried calling him. It rang and rang and rang. He didn't answer. And this just wasn't like him and I was starting to worry. This really wasn't like him. Mammon was almost clingy when it came to any sort of contact. He'd get huffy if I didn't him right away, and almost always answered within the first ring. Second one at the latest.

And it didn't matter that he was a demon. Or even the second strongest of his brothers. Or that, logically, he'd probably just turned it off as part of his plan. It didn't matter because my mind was racing with terrible scenarios and the bitter feeling of 'what if it happens again?', the bile in the back of my throat bitter and burning. I called him again, trying to keep myself from panicking, but again there was no answer. I paced for a little bit, debating what to do. I glanced in the direction of the House of Lamentation. He might be there already, figuring I'd left without him since he was late, or he'd gotten caught by Lucifer and was getting reamed out. [Very likely.] Or he couldn't stopped on his way back from a successful job and decided to go shopping. That sounded very much like him.

I should just head back to the House. Even if he wasn't there yet, he would be able to get himself out of trouble. There shouldn't have been any problems big enough to-- But those things happened sometimes. Dumb little things sometimes led to really bad things and Mammon could be-- I clicked dial again on my D.D.D. as I made my decision. He'd told me where he was going to be. I'd go there. I'd probably end up meeting him on the way, surely. I let the phone ring as I started walking in that direction. And hung up again as it started to go to voicemail.

He wasn't answering. And Gods did that worry me. I had to keep repeating to myself 'he's fine, he's fine, nothing's happened' over and over to myself, trying not to run. There was something in my mind that told me running would be bad. Instinctively I knew running would draw the attention of predators. But I dialed again as I started to pass by Purgatory Hall, but still no answer. This was one of those times I wish I knew magic like Solomon did and-- He wasn't answering and I couldn't summon him like a real witch and-- I'd already started to run when I remembered the other night.

Nearly tripping in my attempt to stop suddenly, I realized I could try to call to him like I had Asmo the other night? Not with the sex, but with... I could try some sort of greed if I could figure out which one. I already had money from my job, and didn't want any of his things, but I really really wanted to see him. I wanted him to drop whatever he was doing and come to me and see me and touch me. The greedy selfish desires of what I wanted from him right then. I had to ignore the idea that it was selfish of me. I wanted to hold his hands and know he was alright and [and that might not have been selfish enough] and I wanted him to fucking carry me back to the House of Lamentation because my feet were sore from my shift and I wanted--

I heard the shriek the same moment someone pushed me to the ground. I felt something hit my back, digging into my skin. I felt the hunger of the demon as my head hit the paving stones. I started to curl into myself, thinking that they'd go after me more. But whoever it was grabbed my food and then ran off, leaving me there. My D.D.D was ringing, but the pain was finally hitting me and I could feel the gashes in my side and the blood wetting my skin.

I needed-- I needed to get patched up.

I- I put pressure on my side with one hand, trying to keep the blood tampered, and glanced at my phone. I caught sight of Mammon's name as the call went to voicemail. I should-- should call him back. My hands were shaking as I tried. My thumb slipped on my recent contacts and I hit Solomon's number instead. He answered right away. I gasped out his name. I was feeling dizzy and I think he asked me where I was. I could see Purgatory Hall. I'd-- I'd just go there. I think I told him that. I.. I must have because I started staggering towards the building. "I--Uh... Need to call Mammon." I muttered, trying to excuse myself from the call. I didn't wait for him to respond before I hung up and tried calling Mammon again. It barely even rang before he answered. He was yelling. I could hear the panic in his voice. Asking me where I was, what happened, who'd attacked me and-- How did he know I'd been attacked? I frowned a little bit at that.

And then someone-- white hair-- Solomon was there and I tried to give him a smile, but I winced instead, a shot of pain tearing through my side. And he just picked me up, rushing me inside of Purgatory Hall. I leaned my head against his shoulder because I was getting very dizzy at that point. I needed-- I needed to rest a bit. That sounded like a good idea. 

Yea. Just a little--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { whoops. }


	24. Revelations

White hair swam in and out of my vision as I felt myself laid down on something soft. I closed my eyes at the dizzying feeling. I heard someone talking. Two people? One sounded calm, the other panicked. I felt myself being turned to one side and my shirt being pulled off. I shivered at the sudden feel of air on my skin. A voice protested, but the other silenced him. I gasped when I felt them touch the wound, trying to pull my body away from them. It HURT. I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from crying.

I couldn't remember the last time something hurt this bad. It shouldn't hurt this bad, should it? I didn't think I'd been hit that hard... It had seemed like just a push at the time. And worst of all, it wasn't just the pain from the wound. Memories lashed at me behind the darks of my eyelids. Like when I'd brushed the layers. I could feel them. Not all of them were mine but... I'd been hit harder than this. I could practically feel that time and--

And fear for Mammon. I still didn't know what happened to him and I just wanted to-- I wanted to run my hand down Mammon's body when I found him and-- FEAR. Was he alright? And- Why the fuck was it that I was the one here, in pain, writhing on this bed while he-- Where the fuck had he been? It had been his fucking fault, he was supposed to be there and-- Someone stole my dinner, of all things. I hadn't even eaten yet and -- Did they take my money? I fucking needed that money, It wasn't like it was easy for me to do that shit down here -- It's not fucking fair and-- Where the _fuck_ was Mammon? Fuckfuck **fuck** I could use a fucking drink, maybe that would ease this and-- I wanted Mammon to be okay. I needed him to be and -- Fuck, I was gonna fucking kiss him if he was okay and just Fucking hell why does it--

Someone was talking to me. I heard them trying to sooth me. I just couldn't tell who--

Wait. It was-- It was Solomon. He was... Singing me something? In... In Hebrew? I think? He said 'Elohim', which I knew meant 'God' in Hebrew and. And I don't even know how I remembered that, but it relaxed me enough that I felt like I could open my eyes again and look at the two voices. But there were three of them now. Three people. Two I knew. Solomon next to me and singing softly, and Mammon on my other side, panicking and -- And the third I didn't know, but they were standing above me, hands over my exposed skin. No. Not standing, but...

It was strange and I was staring, and that was rude, but I didn't care. The other person in the room was... A mermaid? A spattering of fish scales across their grey-ish skin, and they had a layer of water wrapping around their hands like gloves as they passed them over my skin and-- The feeling was cool, almost freezing cold, but it wasn't painful. It was-- Soothing. Despite that I could see my skin knit together. Could feel it. It was-- It was strange and I--

"That's amazing." My voice was hushed and I was a little surprised that they'd heard me at all. But the demon smiled at me, the water dissipating from their hand and leaving their hand to rest on my side. I blinked at them. They didn't look very familiar, but perhaps it was because they were in their true form? They looked like... Like a mermaid. Fish tail and scales and hair like seaweed and bare breasts and all.

I was still staring and they were just smiling back. "Vepar." They held out their hand and I jumped, realizing it was their name and I reached out and shook it, only for them to take my hand and kiss the back of it.

Mammon protested and they chuckled. And-- "Mammon! You're okay!" I dropped Vepar's hand and practically launched myself at Mammon in a hug. Much to his shock. He flailed for a moment, arms waving to his sides and his wings flapping behind him to steady him, and I heard Solomon and Vepar exchange words behind me, but I was too focused on Mammon and my overwhelming relief and--

"Of course I'm fine! What about you! What happened?" Mammon hugged me tightly for a moment before holding me at arm's length and inspecting my side that had been cut before... Before he averting his eyes to my face abruptly, a slight blush on his cheeks. "I was running a bit late. And then I see you called me a bunch of times and you don't answer and then I feel you from I swear halfway across Devildom."

"I got... I got worried when you didn't answer and I... Went to find you, I guess?" This... Was not something I wanted to explain. I glanced down at where the wound had been, letting go of him enough to inspect the faint scar that was left.

"What kind of stupid shit is that? I'm a demon! Nothing's gonna--" He started, and I winced. And he must have noticed because he stopped and he reached down and pulled my hands away from the scar as if I were a child touching a dangerous thing.

"Look, I have a... I have a history of people kind of..." I wasn't looking at him, I was reaching out to tug on the bottom of his shirt, rubbing the soft material between my fingers. "Dying unexpectedly. Especially since... Well. My mom, she... I was at work when it happened and... When you didn't... I... Panicked. I guess. Sorry for-- Running into trouble."

He didn't say anything. And for a moment he just held me there and I felt so incredibly stupid for all of it because I had been so worried about him and then I'd been the one to get injured and-- And he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly, practically pulling me into his lap as he pulled us both to sit on the bed and I didn't even realize I'd been crying until I felt myself start to shake. [Or was that him?]

And I don't know how I knew, but Vepar was gone and Solomon sat down beside us and I felt his hand on my back, stroking me gently. And he started to sing softly again and I don't know why his voice calmed me so much. After a moment I wiped away my tears and pulled back and smiled a little. At him, and then at Solomon, who I realized then I hadn't even really acknowledged yet. "Thank you."

Solomon's smile back at me was soft, and he just nodded. "Vepar did most of the work. I just summoned him here." I nodded and glanced around, but, as I suspected, Vepar was gone. Solomon spoke as he inspected where the wound was gently. "He said he was glad to meet you. He could tell you love the sea."

I laughed a little at that. Such a strange thing. It was true, because I'd lived on the coast nearly my whole life and I'd gone to it all the time. I loved swimming and-- And I realized with a start that Solomon's hand had drifted to my stomach. To my-- To my tattoo. The seal. His seal. And he was tracing it affectionately, curiously. As if it's presence on my body left him in awe and-- And maybe it did. Mammon hadn't even noticed yet. Or was thinking that he was just following up on Vepar's work. Because he didn't protest Solomon's more intimate touch alone my stomach.

"You got this before you came to Devildom." It wasn't a question. Which. It didn't need to be. It was obvious enough: The lines were a little warped and in some places stuck out oddly. Some spots were darker than others, while the fading was obvious throughout. The tattoo artist had been a student, that's how my ex had gotten it so cheap. And it showed. But he was still touching it so reverently. I nodded anyway. And I noticed then that it was the hand with the ring.

The ring that was the _actual_ Seal of Solomon.

"I imbued it with power when I lent you some of mine." Again, it wasn't a question. And it wasn't something I could answer anyway. But Mammon had finally noticed and he started on saying something, trying to tell off Solomon, when he noticed it too. The ring, the tattoo, the symbol. He must have recognized it because he looked shocked.

"Wait, what the fuck? Why the fuck do you have Solomon's seal on you, it's not like, a symbol of pact or something, is it?" He said, and I laughed nervously, reaching down to touch it, brushing Solomon's hand away gently.

"I thought it was a symbol of protection. Kind of a last minute choice." I explained. I'd tried to give it some deeper meaning when that artist had been doing the work. I'd tied it to being barren and trying to protect me from anything going wrong. From getting hurt. But... "I'd originally planned to get a crescent moon, actually. A celtic knot one specifically, on the back of my neck. But... Honestly I don't remember why I changed my mind, but I did. Last minute. And got this after a google search for protection symbols."

Maybe it had been my subconscious telling me something. Since I'd needed protection from that ex. And that I'd ended up here. I glanced over at Solomon, suddenly feeling guarded. "You... Can't control me with it, right?"

The idea seemed to panic Mammon, whose arms wrapped tighter around me, as if he was prepared to fight Solomon if he said yes. But he just shook his head. "No. It wasn't placed on you as part of a pact, even if I've since imbued it with powers. You're not a demon, a djinn or a spirit. It's almost like..." He hummed, raising his hand to tap on his chin in thought. "The tattoo is serving the same function as my ring. It does connect us, but..."

He laughed for a little bit, and Mammon pulled me closer against him, suspicious and, I noticed with a glance up at him, glaring. But Solomon explained. 

"I dare say that **you** have a better chance of controlling _me_ with it than I you." And he seemed so _amused_ by that idea. He was actually smiling at me when he spoke. And I didn't feel any trace of a lie.

"You better not be lying!" Mammon demanded. And I realized he'd slowly shifted us so that he was sitting between Solomon and I, trying to keep me out of view and out of harm's way. Solomon held up both of his hands.

"I swear on Elohim's holy name that I have no intention of controlling Chris through the Seal on their stomach, even were I able to." Mammon winced a little at the mention of Elohim [fallen angel and all, I guess], but the vow seemed to satisfy him, because, despite still fixing Solomon with a glare, he didn't push the matter further. I let out a sigh of relief and leaned into Mammon slightly. Solomon having seen the Seal, knowing it's there and that it didn't give him any power over me [even though I'd tried to confirm that indirectly multiple times before now] was such a weight off of my shoulders that it felt like stress I'd been holding onto this whole time just... Washed over me. And a sudden a rush of tiredness hit me. All of this excitement and emotion and... And everything washed over me and I just wanted to _sleep_.

"Okay. Okay. Well. We can... We'll talk about my tattoo later, then. For now I think I want to go home and sleep." I muttered, pushing back from Mammon enough to realize that, oh shit I hasn't wearing my shirt and I should probably find that. "Where's my shirt?"

This time Solomon winced. He slid off the bed to pick up a scrap of fabric to hold up for me. Even against the dark fabric, the blood was obvious. And the tears just made it worse. I wanted to cry at the sight of it. It was such a stupid thing, too. It wasn't even my favourite shirt.

But it was as if the realization of what had happened hit me all at once and I still didn't even know why and I just took the shirt with shaking hands and I was just so tired and I just started crying into it. Mammon panicked a bit, trying to comfort me, but clearly not knowing what to do, but Solomon walked to his dresser, pulled out a spare shirt, and came back over to me. Carefully, he took the torn shirt from my hands and placed it on the bed. He made me lift my arms over my head. He slipped the shirt over my head and, letting my arms fall, he pulled my hair out of the back, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. It made me feel a bit like a child for a moment.

But somehow, once again, it just... Calmed me. He wasn't blaming me for how emotional I was being. He wasn't panicking and making it worse either. He was simply.... Accepting it and finding a way to calm me down. Solving the problem that he could. When he started to pull away, I caught his cheek and pulled him back and gently pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and muttered a thank you again.

"Go home and sleep, Chris." He told me. I nodded. Mammon had looked ready to argue again, but he hadn't. Instead, he just picked me up in his arms and walked out of Purgatory Hall and headed back home. And he didn't even seem to care that he'd been in his true form this whole time. I smiled at that a little bit and snuggled into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { i'd almost been tempted to start this chapter with a "well i'm going on hiatus guys" note, but i decided to not be that mean. But hey look! Solomon knows now! }


	25. Moonlight Sonata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { this was almost a longer chapter, but i decided to break the two up. sorry it took so long. it was... interesting to write. i hope it isn't confusing. }

I'd started to drift off as Mammon carried me back home, but, my head bumping his chest with each step, and all at once, I realized something and looked up at him abruptly, vision a little blurry from my tiredness, but clearing a bit with panic. I tugged on his shirt and he blinked back down at me, as if sensing my panic. He chirped. He fucking chirped at me. I would've laughed at how cute it was if I hadn't been panicking.

"Wait. You didn't tell Lucifer what happened, did you?" I asked him, using my grip on his shoulders to leverage myself up to get a better look at him. His eyes went wide at the question and I realized he hadn't given it any thought either.

"No! Fuck. He'd kill me. Even though you're alright now, he-- And I don't think Solomon did either." Mammon was sounding panicked now too and, as we approached the House, finally returned to his human form as he glanced around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I glanced at my D.D.D., but the screen was black. I don't know if it was a dead battery or broken, and I glanced at him.

"Did he text you?" I asked him. He pulled out his D.D.D. and showed me the messages between him and Lucifer. There had been one. And Mammon had replied to it with a rather perfunctory "I'm with Chris." And one of our pre-staged "after work" selfies.

There hadn't been anything else since.

And for some reason that worried me more than if he'd been blowing up Mammon's phone. I wiggled a little bit, trying to get him to let me down. He grumbled a little at my movements, but did let me down, looking me over with a small careful frown. Lucifer would probably notice that my shirt had changed. That it clearly wasn't mine. It smelled like Solomon [that comforting scent of incense], with sleeves that were too long and a bit too tight around my chest. I frowned and looked up at Mammon. I still didn't want him to get in trouble for any of this, so...

"If Lucifer asks, we stopped so I could get something from Solomon's and I changed into this because mine had gotten dirty." I explained, nodding determinedly, and led the way towards the front of the house. I pushed open the doors, hoping that no one would have noticed anything amiss.

When it hit me.

A wave of emotion so strong that my head was ringing and I felt myself unable to breathe for a moment. There was shouting. There was trouble. Someone had... Done something? But... What? It was... It was hard to concentrate. I felt-- I felt fear and rage and despair and-- And. And Lucifer appeared in my field of vision. For one inexplicable moment, he was in his true form, his large black wings spread out behind him. The others, I saw, were behind him as well, all also in their true forms.

Staring.

At me.

The swirling chaos of emotions came from them. And I felt the flood of relief like a physical wave that I could almost see as it moved over me, nearly sweeping me off of my feet. I stumbled a little, blinking and looking over at Mammon.

Despite looking a bit concerned that I had stumbled, he seemed to have noticed nothing. The 'wave' hadn't hit him. And **he** was still in his human guise.

When I looked back at the others, so were they. I rubbed my eyes. All of that had happened in the space of a few heartbeats, yet everything looked different. Lucifer looked the epitome of calm as he inspected me, but I **knew**. I **_knew_** he wasn't. I normally couldn't feel much from him, he kept everything contained so carefully, but right then... The **rage** was boiling over, unfocused, searching. He was furious, but none of it was directed at me, it was... I wasn't sure. He grabbed my arm, pulling me forward [the touch surprisingly gentle considering the anger I felt from him] and had me standing in front of the demon brothers.

"Wha-what's going on?" I asked uncertainly. Mammon, I could hear, was protesting faintly in the background, but he must have been able to sense Lucifer's anger as well, because he wasn't loud.

"As you can see, Chris is fine." Lucifer's voice was _meant_ to be calming. I was sure of it. But his rage...

"Of-Of course I'm--" The wash of emotion hit me. Relief again first. Then a memory of fear and pain and anger and-- "W-Why would you think I'm not?"

I was starting to feel dizzy. I glanced at Mammon and I didn't feel reassured any. He seemed to understand _something_ , but it seemed to trouble him. I could feel that familiar fuzzy confusion. Almost a panic at the edge of it. The brothers had stepped forward and this time it was Asmo and Levi who were touching me, hands on my arms keeping my suddenly swaying form from falling. And sending floods of emotions right into me. So fast I couldn't even process them. I was starting to breathe faster. Panic, fear, anger, and confusion hitting me in waves, as well as waves of... Things I didn't recognized.

What had happened?

I closed my eyes and felt Beel and Satan touch me as well, Lucifer taking a step back and-- And saying something to Mammon.

Rage. Fear. Relief. My chest was tight.

And someone's skin brushed mine and the feelings from before, when I was injured and writhing in pain and waiting to be healed hit me all over again. Fear. Where was Mammon? Was he okay-- _...ris, where was--?_ _The sharp hiss of pain, crackling along my skin_. Running my hands down Mammon's body, down Asmodeus' stomach, dipping under his-- _The pain bit into my shoulder like a branding_ \-- I just wanted to make some money, I just wanted a few nice things and this-- _Taste of blood in my mouth from the sudden shock of it_ \-- Why the **fuck** was this happening? I didn't have this problem before -- _The sudden burst of emotions, of tears, biting at the corners of my eyes._ \-- I hadn't even gotten to fucking eat anything and yet here I fucking -- _Bile rose up in the back of my throat, the food feeling suddenly bitter to my tongue_. -- Why was this happening to me? Wasn't my stay supposed to be-- _Why was it_ ** _my_** _human getting hurt? It's not fair, it's not_ \--

I gasped brokenly, stepping back away from the searching hands of the brothers, pulling away and realizing that the looks of concern had returned to their faces and that-- and that I was crying, hiccuping trying to keep them contained. I was shaking so hard I felt like I was coming apart at the seams, bursting with every emotion I'd felt, everything they'd felt, the pain, they'd--

I stumbled and nearly fell, but someone caught me around the waist as I nearly collapsed. I didn't have to look to realize it was Lucifer.

"You-You felt it." My voice was shaking, I could barely get the words out. I looked up at Lucifer, then at Mammon. "When I--"

"I thought only I'd felt it cause you'd been trying to call me--" Mammon started to say, and Lucifer cut in.

"They **all** felt it. And came to me to see if I knew where you were." That anger flashed up again, red hot and I could feel it burning me through his clothing and I whimpered a little. The flash of memory from when he'd tried to attacked me rose in the back of my mind and I had to close my eyes against the image for a moment. He froze and looked down at me, his eyes were the red they were in his true form, the red glow surrounding them, despite that he was otherwise in his human form.

"I-I need to lie down." I was staring into those red eyes. I felt like I was drowning in them, unable to tear myself away, clinging unto his suit lapels. I wanted to-- I needed to-- Something. It was like I was drowning, slowly losing air. He picked me up and, ignoring the protesting of his brothers, walked down the hall with me still in his arms. I stayed staring at those eyes. They didn't make me feel calm, exactly. But it was like he was lending me the same pride he relied on to keep others from noticing when he was upset. Like he was giving me air. And I realized that at some point he'd slipped off a glove and his hand was under the back of my shirt, resting against my skin. He was doing it on purpose. I heard him tell Mammon to explain to the others what had happened, and when I heard the start of a grumble, I'd tiredly agreed with the idea, passing the buck to the Avatar of Greed.

Lucifer passed by my room, I noted absently, and went straight to his, closing and locking the door behind us. I was still staring at him, and the moment he slid his hand away from me, another wave came and hit me and I staggered a bit, grabbing for his hand. He hadn't put on his glove back on, and he let he stand there for a moment, watching me.

"You're an empath." He stated. It wasn't really a question. Satan must have told him. Or how I was acting was enough of a indicator. Clinging to him and his sin and the idea of pretending everything was fine in order to keep up appearances was doing just enough to let me fucking focus, at least. I nodded at the question, muttering out a 'Y-yeah' in response. The red of his eyes still held my full attention. But it wasn't working the same anymore. I could feel the other emotions starting to slip back in and it was making me breath faster. I'd been feeling fine earlier and now I was on the verge of a meltdown and what the fuc-- "What happened?"

And I told him, the words coming out as a rush and I didn't know how much he understood and how much I'd just mumbled out in half-coherent mutterings.

I skipped the parts about lying to him and let him infer that for himself because I was sure he'd figured that out and I didn't want to risk him getting mad at me right then, but I told him that Mammon not answering when I'd gotten off work had worried me [and why, how the memory of my mother's death had burned in the back of my mind in panic, how it had felt so familiar that I'd nearly felt sick from it and that feeling came rushing up as I merely mentioned it], and how I'd felt like I was being watched and **_knew_** I shouldn't have run and yet I had and that had been when I'd been attacked, while I'd been trying to call through Mammon through the connection [I'd mentioned I'd done it to Asmo before, though left out the method I'd used, and, notably, Belphegor's involvement because I still didn't know how I was going to handle that because fucking hell], how I'd been attacked from behind and tried to call Mammon but ended up calling Solomon instead and how Vepar had healed me before disappearing.

And I was squeezing his hand so tightly during all of this that I swear if he wasn't a demon that I'd have broken it at this point and I just... I hiccoughed a little bit, biting down on my lip to try to keep everything under wraps.

"You need to release those emotions." He told me, stepping away and moving towards his record player. He, luckily, didn't put on the TSL record I'd had Levi lend him, but rather something else. The one that apparently people killed themselves after hearing because fuck that would have been terrible right now. No, it was just some slow, calming classical. My mind wasn't connecting what it was, though, and really, did it matter? I was breathing too fast when he stepped back away, the brother's emotions still somehow filtering up to me from this distance. I wasn't even touching them and-- He was right I did need to release them. I needed to ignore them, to quiet them, to--

He was back over by me, and his hand was on my cheek and it did help calm me. Not wanting to be seen falling apart in front of him, since he already thought me weak, I knew he did. Because I was, there wasn't really any denying that. But it also-- I leaned into his touch, his hand still ungloved, skin against mine. He started to pull away again and I panicked: I didn't want to lose that touch, my hand laying on top of his and my eyes snapping open and connecting back with his. I wanted to--

"Please..." The words came out on their own. Without giving it much thought, I grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him down towards me and caught his lips in a desperate kiss. Fuck. I didn't want him to stop touching me and I didn't know if it was the whirl of emotions or Asmo's influence or the fact that I hadn't gotten laid in months or the fact that Lucifer was **just** so fucking gorgeous, and he was always giving me that slightly condescending look that got me riled and he was right now being so kind it was painful and I was pouring all of my frustration at him, at this, and my _need_ to just stop thinking for a little bit into that kiss and just as I was starting to wonder if I shouldn't have--

When I felt him lifting me as he kissed me back, one hand on my back, the other under my thigh and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to his bed, setting me on the edge. My hands were desperately seeking purchase, trying to find more skin to touch. His coat had already been left on the floor behind us and my fingers were already at work at the buttons of his waist coast and his lips were travelling down my jaw and oh gods was he good at this. I felt him nip at my neck, teeth dragging along my skin, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. "Please Lucifer, just..."

The waistcoat was unbuttoned and he pulled back to slide it off of his arms and I whimpered at the loss of contact, pouting at him. "Please what?"

His voice held that same tone he used when he lectured me. The authoritative, 'this should be obvious' tone that always annoyed me and made me want to frustrate him further. Made me want to push his buttons just to see how far I could. But here. Now? With the hint of the amusement under the words, and the way he stared at me, his eyes looking nearly black... I reached for his belt, slipping his shirt out from his pants and sliding my hands across the planes of his stomach, hard muscle. The deliciously smooth feel of his skin under my hands with that taste of muscle-- I felt the rumble of his chuckle at my touch as he grabbed my chin, bringing my face to look up at him. "Please. **_What_**?"

He was unbuttoning his shirt with his other hand and I found myself once again not being able to look away from him, wondering for one wild moment if **he** was the avatar of lust, because the only thing I could think of was him laying me out on my back and fucking me til I cried, but... No, I could feel the edge of **that** one's emotions gnawing at me. The desire, the need, the raw hunger that made my thighs tighten and I gasped a little. The others would be soon to follow and I just-- I couldn't-- "Lucifer, please fuck me until I can't think about anything else. _Please_. I want you--"

**That** was all I needed to say before he ducked back down to capture my lips in a bruising kiss, pushing his shirt off of his sleeves. He seemed just as eager for this and I didn't take the time to even give that a question. There was a guilty part of me that didn't care who it was, as long as I was fucked blank and I knew he could do it and that's what mattered-- And he bit my neck again, harder this time, dragging a gasp out of me, bringing my attention back to him. He reached down and grabbed the back of my shirt, pulling it over my head in one easy movement. I went to slide it off the rest of the way, but he stopped me, trapping my arms in the fabric, using it to pull me forward and into another rough kiss, keeping my arms stuck in front of me. Giving him control. 

Probably liked that idea with how little I listened to him normally. That idea made me grin into the kiss, the expression turning into a gasp as he bit at my bottom lip, pulling it slightly as he broke the kiss. His free hand ran up my side, and stopped right over where the wound had been hours ago. He frowned, using the shirt to turn me onto my side so that he could get a better look, running his fingers over the scar. There was a sudden wash of concern. And the pain-- I hissed a little bit at the touch. "Lucifer _please_..." I started and he glanced up at me again as I squirmed. As if he was considering what to do. I tried to send out the lust that I could feel from my pact with Asmo, trying to push it towards him, help him make up his mind. He smirked at me, letting me whine for a little longer before his hand moved to the edge of my pants, hardly hesitating before tearing them off as well, the movement dragging me nearly off the bed.

He let go of the shirt and his hands moved down my legs, his touch gentler now, as if he'd suddenly remembered that human = fragile, and he stopped at my calves. That conflicted expression once again crossed his face and I was focusing so much on him that I could feel it through the touch. There was that concern. My own pain. And a touch of guilt. No. More than a touch. It was coming off in waves and-- "I know what attacked you." He muttered, looking at my other calf as well, his eyes glowing with magic as he saw something I knew I couldn't.

And part of me was curious. I wanted to know, really, but... There was the edge of fear that was hitting me with the mere thought of finding out and I didn't want to go there. I didn't want to be afraid right then. I didn't want to be anything. And his feelings of guilt [it wasn't like it was his fault, but that taste of failure was a familiar one and I knew it instantly and it cut through me] and regret were hitting me the longer he focused on my legs. I whimpered, reaching down to run my fingers through his hair. "Tell me later? Please?"

He paused a moment again. Infuriatingly long, running his thumb over some sort of... Scar I couldn't see before he pressed his lips to them and nodded. The guilt and the failure slowly eased out of me, letting the lust and the need take its place. He moved up the bed, using the shirt still stuck around my arms to pull me with him, holding my arms above my head. His smile was practically feral and I twisted a little, trying to kiss him again, to press his body against mine, hooking one leg around his hips. He leaned down, teasingly close. But he didn't kiss me.

His lips going to my jaw, kissing and biting as he moved down along my neck. I was twisting, trying to shove his pants off of his hips with my legs, and he just chuckled as he came to my collarbone. He bit me there. Hard. And I gasped, arching into him. Fuck, I wanted more of that. "Please. Lucifer, **please**. Please just fuck me..."

I was begging at this point, my mind focusing on wanting to feel him and he seemed to be loving it as I arched into him. His hand slid between us, his fingers dipping under the edge of my panties, and I gasped when he stroked me. Everything narrowing down to wanting **more**. Wanting **_him_**. Wanting that touch of his hand on my cunt and I moaned. I didn't bother to be quiet. It was working, I was starting to lose focus on everything except for his touch and I felt him pull his hand away in order to undo his belt, pushing down his pants without bothering to look. His eyes were on me, I could feel them. Even as I squirmed.

He started back down my body with his mouth, biting down on my skin hard enough that I knew it was going to leave marks. And I didn't **care**. I wanted that. I wanted every inch of it. Every little shock of pleasure-pain that his bites were sending through my body. He stopped at my nipple and he took one into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the bud before he gently bit at it. I was starting a desperate whimpered chant of 'please, Lucifer please' as he moved further down my body, his eyes focused on my face, my expressions. I was trying to watch him, I really was, but doing that and trying to just give into the feeling wasn't exactly easy to do at the same time. And he--

And he kissed my stomach along the edge of the tattoo and his human guise fell away, leaving me to stare at him in his true form. I'd seen it before. When he'd gone to attack Luke and Beel and I'd stood in the way and he'd gone to attack me. And I knew that meant I should be scared because of that connection.

But I wasn't. If I'd been thinking, it might have surprised me.

But he was fucking gorgeous. He'd let go of the shirt at some point, hand moving to my breast instead, and I slipped myself the rest of the way free as his mouth continued to move across my stomach, past my tattoo [some part of me screamed that he shouldn't be seeing that] and I couldn't help myself. My hands went into his hair, my grip tightening around one horn as he bit into my stomach. I heard him groan at the touch, felt it against my skin. And my other hand went down to his shoulder, and I was trying to pull him up, trying to get him to stop teasing me and just fuck me, my pleas getting more intense. And he obliged, and I could feel his cock pressed against me as he nestled between my legs. And I ran my nails down his chest, taking in the [burst of red on his chest](https://mawwart.tumblr.com/post/190469870955/210-if-yall-got-any-ideas-youd-like-to-share-on), the way it stood out against the tone of his muscles.

The way he- His hand moved to touch my cheek. And I felt the brush of his nails [claws? talons?] against my skin for the briefest of moments before it faded into his more human hand as he turned my face to look up at him.

And it was that **damned** expression again. And I blinked and nearly missed it as his human guise slid back into place, his true form disappearing. And it made that concern on his face feel worse. It hit me like a physical blow. There was a sadness to it. A guilt. And. His thumb brushed across my cheek and I realized at some part I'd started to cry. And realizing that made all of it even worse because everything came flooding back and he was looking at me like that and just-- "Please--" I started to beg, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to try to bring him closer, lifting my hips to meet him. I could tell he was still hard and I just needed him to know that I wanted this and--

And I couldn't stop crying. My body was shaking at this point as sobs wracked my body. Everything was hitting me all over again. Either he'd stopped letting his pride soak into me or it had risen past the point of me being able to stop it and there was nothing left for it but to feel it at this point.

It wasn't even the first time something like this had happened to me, either. I don't think it had been other people's emotions last time, but I'd always had enough of my own and I spent so much time trying to tame them and sometimes they just... Erupted.

I knew that was what it was as he wrapped his arms around me, cradling me against his chest as he stroked my hair. He let me rest my head against his heart, listening to it beat a rhythm against my ear as his music continued to play in the background. I shook against him and he just held me, not saying anything. Not giving me pity or trying to soothe me with dumb platitude. Just holding me and staying there. Listening to his heart and his breathe, I let it calm me, let it draw me towards sleep. I don't know how long it took, how long I cried as he held me there. But I recognized one song near the end as I began to drift off. Moonlight Sonata.

I liked that song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { i will be writing a companion piece to these last three chapters to show some idea of what all of the boys felt/what happened with them specifically. i've already started with mammon and solomon's and i'll post them all at once for anyone curious wtf went on on their side. it's been a heavy couple of chapters, but there will be some nice fluff coming up soon too! }  
> { also! in case you haven't seen it, anfeltyz wrote me a fanfic/companion piece called '[A Brief Reprieve from the House of Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607749/chapters/54030502)' and yall should read it! }


	26. Like Rogue

I woke up wearing an over-large button down shirt, bundled up in the center of Lucifer's bed. I didn't know what time it was. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. My head was pounding a staccato against my skull and my eyes were sore. Lucifer wasn't in the bed, and I couldn't even see or hear him in the room. And part of me felt relieved. While another part... Another part of me ached deep in my chest as I clutched the blankets to me.

I was alone.

Of course I was alone.

Pulling my knees up to my chest, I rested my head against them, trying desperately not to start crying all over again.

I was just so fucking broken and Lucifer had seen it. Lucifer. Of all people. Fucking hell.

I'd begged him to fuck me just so I didn't have to feel for a little bit. And he almost had. I'd almost had a little reprieve where I could pretend that last night hadn't brought up so fucking much inside me. And then something had broken through and I'd fucked it up. Because of course I had. Of course I fucking had. That's just what I always did, didn't I? I wasn't even sure why it mattered because I had purposely spent so long avoiding even thinking of any of them [much less Lucifer] in any sort of way and then just. Now it mattered that he didn't want to fuck me. Now it mattered because I'd wanted it so fucking desperately.

I was bouncing my forehead against my knee in frustrated admonishment when I heard the door open.

My head jerked up at the noise and I really shouldn't have been surprised to find Lucifer there, fully dressed and looking as impeccable and implacable as ever, carrying a cup of something. I couldn't bring myself to keep looking at him, a wash of shame turning me inward. But I was trying not to show it. So I let my knees stretch out, feigning like I was just trying to get comfortable and looking for the clock.

Because fuck, it was a weekday, wasn't it? I needed to go to class. I started to shift out of bed when he sat down next to me, one gloved hand taking my face in his chin, turning me to face him. I didn't bother to try to pull away. It sort of felt like it was a bit late for that, so I let him turn my chin this way and that. He hummed, but didn't say anything, passing me the cup of tea. The smell instantly told me what it was and I couldn't stop the sigh of pleasure. Earl Grey. With milk. And, taking a sip. He'd made a full on London Fog. He must have noticed how excited I'd gotten to get one while we'd been in London. [A real London London Fog, it was almost embarrassing how giddy I'd been, but Mammon had been just as excited, despite not knowing what it even was.] I gave him a shy smile, muttering a thank you.

A moment of silence stretched between us before he spoke, frowning a little.

"It was a harpy who attacked you last night." I glanced up, frowning right back at him, confused. "I believe they started tracking you when I took you with me to London."

When we brushed the layers was the unspoken addition. And I tried to recall which layers the harpies resided in. I really should have read Dante's Inferno instead of just sticking to the cliffnotes. Now it actually seemed important. He'd started to talk about how someone must have sent them after me because normally harpies didn't go out attacking people like that. Not in Devildom, at least. They stuck to their 'ring' and would feed on those condemned them. And I swallowed. Hard. I had to know.

"What ring are they usually in?" I asked him, focusing my attention on my tea. A part of me already felt like I knew the answer. That I wasn't going to like it.

"The harpies reside in the second round of the seventh circle. The Wood of Suicides." I winced. And he must have noticed because he'd clearly intended to say more. But no, instead he was waiting for me to explain. I sighed. My mind had connected the dots and I needed to fill in the missing piece for him, it seemed. That was a bit of a change of pace.

"If I'd attempted suicide before, and then they'd felt me in 'their' realm, is it possible they thought I was a..." I searched for the word for a moment, waving my hand. "A stray soul?"

He considered it for a moment. I could feel him staring at me but I refused to look back up at him. I felt his hand touch my head, petting my hair gently. I stiffened a little, embarrassment and shame running through me thinking about the night before and he froze as well. Stopping before pulling back. He sighed and slid off the bed. In his place, he laid down some of my clothes next to me. Neatly folded and clean and looking ready to wear.

"I will investigate both possibilities." He simply stated, headed towards the door to give me some privacy to change clothing, it seemed. He stopped at the door. "You have the day off today to rest. Mammon and Levi have offered to stay home with you."

I didn't argue with him. It was almost as if he expected me to, because he continued to linger there for a little while longer, his back to me. But then... "This is my fault, I'm sorry."

And he was gone. Not explaining what he meant. Not letting me try to argue with the apology. Nothing. Just. Blaming himself and then leaving. Seemed more like something I'd do than the big bad Avatar of Pride. I would almost find that funny. If it weren't for the fact that I didn't entirely think he should be apologizing. I wanted to blame myself. [And there was the sinking feeling that he was apologizing for last night, and that was something I should definitely be apologizing for instead. It was so fucking stupid of me.] But I should get dressed, get out of his hair. He'd never let me in his room unattended this long if last night hadn't been the clusterfuck it had been.

I sighed, getting dressed in the clothes that Lucifer had given me. They were very nice. And very new, things I hadn't seen before. A long sleeve turtleneck like Lucifer wore [except the buttons were in silver and teal rather than the black and red of his], some very nice pants and. Gloves? That part I wasn't sure how to feel about, but considering any touch had sent waves of emotions into me last night, I wasn't going to argue. One thing I did notice, and was a little miffed by, was that the pendant Grisella had given me was nowhere to be found. I'd been wearing it yesterday.

I knew I'd need to ask him about that. It had had the lesser key. Along with the Seal on my stomach... I didn't even know what he thought about that either, really. And he'd-- He'd gotten a very up close look at that, too. Shirt still in my hands, I looked down at my chest and my breath caught realizing for the first time just how many he'd left on me, the spattering of dark red ovals marking from my collarbone, along my breasts, down my stomach, to-- Gods, he'd left one just inside the tattoo, somehow not breaking the lines either.

Touching one of them sent a shot of pleasure through me, and I shivered. They were still tender in a delightful way and we hadn't even-- Thinking about it made me ache a bit, clenching my thighs together. I hadn't given it thought until last night, but I knew that wave of lust was entirely my own. So much for distance. If I hadn't fucked it up, I definitely would have had sex with him. And I doubt I'd regret it.

**This** though? Me having a breakdown enough to be a turnoff to a fucking _demon_? How fucking **broken** was I?

I groaned, jerking the shirt on to cover the bite marks and trying to ignore the stinging at the corner of my eyes. I wasn't going to dwell on that. I couldn't. Not now. I needed to find Mammon and Levi. They were staying home with me, after all. Levi stayed home most of the time anyway, but I'm sure Mammon was eager to sneak off to get into another grimm making endeavour. I should find them so they can get to what they need to and Lucifer won't get mad at them. Last night must have already been such a bother.

And to think, I'd wanted the grimm so I could get them stuff to show them how much I appreciated them and--

Oh shit. The grimm.

Did that get stolen too?

Nearly tripping over myself as I slipped on the pants, I hastily searched around the room. Lucifer must have taken my clothes to be washed, but what about my bag? Maybe that was in my room. I tore open the door and headed that way, hoping that I hadn't lost that too. When had I had it last? My head hurt trying to think of it and-- I didn't expect to see both Levi and Mammon in my room when I came in.

I smiled at them. I didn't expect it to be such a relief to see them both there. My first babysitter and first friend down here. I squeezed myself between the two of them and just sort of. Hugged them. I didn't know if they could sense it from me, if I was projecting it enough or they were just smarter about this stuff than I gave them credit for, but they turned to sandwich me in a hug and turn me into filling. I smiled a little bit at that and stayed there for a moment between them, my face mostly buried in Mammon's chest.

"Love you dorks." I muttered, pulling back and giving them both a wide grin. I shouldn't have been surprised to see them both go scarlet at that. It made me laugh as I pushed myself back onto the bed. "Is my bag in here? I wanna check somethi--"

Mammon basically pushed it into my arms without saying anything and sat down next to me. He was being uncharacteristically quiet. Both of them were. I could feel them a little bit, but nothing like yesterday. Some greed for affection from Mammon and some envy from Levi. Wait, a lot of envy. From both of them, actually. Mammon's felt a little bit different, I noticed, it didn't have the same punch to it that Levi's did. I should ask them about it, but I found the envelope of grimm the owner had given me and I quickly counted it while my hand was still in my bag instead. All of it was there. I nodded to myself, setting my bag aside and flopping back unto my bed, staring at the ceiling. My ability to pretend I was fine was going to be waning soon, so it would probably would be good to get them to head out soon. I didn't need any more demon-witnessed breakdowns.

"I'll tell Lucifer you guys checked in on me, if you have stuff to do. I'm probably gonna--" I started to say, but that envy spiked so hard it almost made me wince and I had to sit up to look up at them both, frowning a little. "Ooor you can put something on? I'm still kinda tired."

Another spike from both of them at that. Which was a silly thing for them to be envious of. I frowned. Neither of them spoke. I was about to ask them what the fuck was going on when I heard Mammon mutter.

"He _would_ tire you you out..." Which sent a shock a heat blossoming through me, hitting both my face and between my thighs at the same time. Shit. They hadn't seen any of my bruises, but I had been in his room all night and-- And I heard Levi mutter too, his voice petulant.

"Guess you've changed your mind on the whole rule, or is it just for--" I was burning at that point. My whole face hot.

"We didn't have sex!" I protested. The looks on their faces clearly read 'don't lie' and I remembered that I hadn't exactly been quiet last night. From the looks on their faces, they'd definitely heard me begging. And I guess they hadn't stuck around long enough to hear me sobbing and his rejection. I frowned, staring down at my hands. "He turned me down." And before they could start arguing with me or questioning me on that, because dear lord I did not want to really get into how I'd ended up bawling in his arms for who know how long and that was sure to have destroyed any chance of another attempt. "But I mean, I guess it's fast becoming a moot point anyway. My reasons are starting to sound stupid, even to me." I flopped back down on my bed. I could feel that they both wanted to ask me something.

But I didn't want to answer any more questions on that. So I... Tried to project that feeling towards them. How tired I was. Emotionally. I didn't know if it actually came across or not, but they didn't ask about Lucifer or me fucking him, so. Maybe it did something. I didn't even feel like asking either. Levi got something started on my TV while Mammon practically manhandled me into cuddling with him against the wall, nestled between his legs and using his chest as my backrest while he used my shoulders and head to rest on. I didn't have to feel the envy rolling off of Levi to know he was feeling left out, so I shifted enough, with a poke at Mammon, to get Levi next to me [and making Mammon move one leg] and lacing my fingers in with his.

He glanced down at my hand, where I was wearing the glove and frowned. Then paused. And gasped excitedly.

"You're like Rogue!" He shouted out, the sudden noise spooking Mammon a little. I blinked at him for a second before I burst out laughing.

"Been a while since I've played that southern belle, sugah." I put on my best over the top southern belle accent [""mastered"" from years of annoying my British gran with it], drawing out the words and using my free hand to boop him on the nose. "But I reckon that means a kiss could kill ya."

Levi was so excited about my [admittedly bad] impression that he immediately changed what we were watching to X-men. It was one of his non-Anime nerdy obsessions. And it was, much to his delight, one I shared whole heartedly. [And one that Mammon was going to get roped into one way or another, because he certainly wasn't keen on leaving.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { fun thing to start! i got a nice shiny pic of [chris and lucifer](https://xhellsnakex.tumblr.com/post/190718578603/do-not-repost-edit-copy-this-is-a) that someone drew for me. it **_is_** sfw. }  
> { this chapter has some angst and some fluff. it needed it. I didn't start this fic with the plan to do more than touch on the past abuse, but it looks like it's getting covered a bit more than expected? I apologize if that's triggering content for some people. but I'mnot going into details of the abuse more than needed for healing purposes. }  
> { i'm posting the companion piece all at once probably. mammon's and solomon's are done though. it'll probably be up before the next chapter. i just spent the weekend doing freelance work and turning my [datemate into a demon](https://caffeinatedfantasy.tumblr.com/post/190748305145/surprise-for-my-date-mate-but-im-turning-him). who... might make a cameo in the fic. >.> }  
> { also noting. officially diverging considering the last lessons. there will still be some overlap, especially with events/devligram cards, but i'm free-wheeling from here. }


	27. Underestimation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { first off, if you're interested in reading the events of the last three chapters from the boys' POVs, i have finished [Pacts and Demonic Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686625/chapters/54224599) and it is now ready for your reading pleasure! }

I really shouldn't have been surprised that my little incident meant that I'd need to talk to Diavolo. It was his kingdom, after all. And especially his exchange program. My presence there, as a supposedly non-magical student, had been a bit of a concern from the beginning. I'd hoped that, because of Lucifer's apology this morning, his [misplaced] guilt over it would keep him from telling Diavolo about it. I could just forget about it and move on. Instead...

"Can we not have a full student council meeting over it?" I asked, my face in my hands as I sat in Lucifer's study. "Or can I just not go to it? Please?"

Part of me hoped my voice _didn't_ sound as pathetic to him as it did to me. Because I felt like I was on the verge of tears at the idea of standing in front of everyone and relaying what had happened. Unless it got me out of it. It wasn't that the event itself was a big deal - I barely remembered the attack itself and I knew if I was a demon it probably wouldn't have even been more than a bruise or something. It was that the whole thing made me feel stupid beyond belief. I was already practically the useless one here and-- He'd started about how he wanted to make sure I felt safe and--

"Look, it's not getting my ass beat that's bugging me. I'm all patched up and prefer to just smile and move on. I mean, fuck, don't even have to pump out bullshit about falling down the stairs or anything!" My laughter was maybe a bit too self-deprecating, and I didn't want to stop and examine the joke I'd made because shit that might not have been the best call, "I'm assuming that Lucifer told you about the whole... Being an empath discovery?"

There was a slight smile that tugged at the corner of his lips that made me wonder what else Lucifer had told him, but it passed quickly enough that I didn't try to figure it out as he nodded.

"Yes! It's very exciting! You truly didn't know you were when you came here?" There was that boyish enthusiasm again. I couldn't help smile back at him when he was like that. Maybe he'd just been excited about that. I shook my head though. I hadn't known. Or even really suspected. "He also told me about your tattoo. Of Solomon's Seal! May I see it?"

I hesitated at the question, unsure of how to react. I'd been doing my best to keep it hidden for so long that now it felt very strange that anyone really knew about it. And knew what it was for. I shouldn't have been surprised that Lucifer had recognized it and told Diavolo, but.. It felt stranger knowing I'd never been shy about it before Devildom. He was still smiling at me expectantly, and I pulled up the front of my shirt to show him the tattoo. His face lit up with fascination and he reached out. Paused. Looked up at me. The question hung in the air and I nodded. I braced myself for seeing his true form, but that wasn't _exactly_ what happened.

Instead, he pressed a finger against one of the bruises, one of the ones that Lucifer had given me. The one he'd somehow managed to get right inside of the Seal without breaking the lines.

And I gasped slightly at the touch. His fingers pressed into the other one, slightly above the pact, and I was biting my lip to keep from whimpering. The fucker was grinning. Grinning. But I could tell from that dark look in his eye he knew what he was doing to me. Knew exactly who had left those marks, too. After I'd just barely told him I wasn't doing anything sexual with any of the demons, too. He was smirking at me a little bit, and I jumped when his fingers brushed across his tattoo to show his true form.

I whimpered.

Honestly, I wasn't sure if it was from the pressure he'd put on the hickey on my stomach or seeing him in [his full glory](https://mawwart.tumblr.com/post/190491530570/810-the-big-boy-has-arrived-this-was-the-other). But dear lord. He was gigantic, his wings along taking up so much of the room, tail trailing behind him. I knew his hands had turned into claws, but it took me a moment and one of them brushing against my skin to realize it. This was torture. That's what this was. He was fucking gorgeous and he probably knew about my kink at this point if Lucifer had told him everything about last night. Because yes I was now also staring at Diavolo's horns and wondering what it would be like to fucking ride his dick while holding onto those and I needed to stop thinking about that right fucking now because he was watching me hungrily and I--

"Fascinating!" His voice was still that effortlessly cheerful boom. The one that had made me wonder before if he was just a himbo.

I swallowed hard as he pulled his hand back and his human form fell seamlessly back into place. I knew he fucking knew what that had done to me. The look on his face was that playful sort of smug look I was way too familiar with. And my face was burning. My whole body was way too fucking warm and I pulled my shirt back down to hide the tattoo.

"You essentially made a pact with Solomon as well, it seems. That's, what? Five demons and a sorcerer now?" I blinked. I wanted to ask, but he kept talking. "Solomon mentioned it to me this morning as well, apparently your powers are still largely locked away. Since you don't want to talk about your attack last night, and that is your right, we could talk about that instead. I'm sure everyone would be happy to help you unlock your magic. They're all very fond of you."

The way he just... Slid from one topic to the next while I was still recovering from the massive fucking turn on of him fucking with my hickies while in his true demon form, then talking about a pact with Solomon to my magic? My head was fucking spinning and I could only nod dumbly.

One thing that was very fucking clear as he took my hand and lead me back out towards the student council room where the brothers and the angels and Solomon waited, was that this gigantic grinning fucking himbo-- Was not stupid in the slightest. Barbatos's sly smile as he joined us on our way down the hallway knew that he knew exactly what that look on my face meant. I'd been underestimating both of these fuckers this whole fucking time.

I managed to get my face in order before we entered the student council room.

I was in for a lot of conversations about my magic and my tattoo and my pacts and I needed to get my head in the game for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { sorry this chapter is shorter. but. okay, so i'm torn on whether to make the convo they have in the council chamber it's own chapter or just refer back to it later. because a lot of it will be dry and just the characters speculating a lot. very dialogue heavy, but also very information heavy, but a lot of it isn't going to be too relevant. but might be cool for people who are wondering how i have headcanon'ed the magic for this fic. i've kept a lot of it vague since i don't want to have to retcon if the game expands on stuff, but at this point, not only have i clearly diverged enough from the game that it might be a moot point, but also i don't think they'll go into magic too much in the game.  
> if i don't do the blow by blow of what's said in the council, i'm still gonna find a way to let everyone know the important stuff! but it's a matter of how plot-relevant it is?  
> [which. i realized in 'Pacts' that i leave out a lot of scenes that aren't necessary to the plot that you guys might like to read anyway. depending on interest, i'll start posting those in their own thing as well.] }


	28. Student Council

This was going to be interesting. Diavolo was still holding my hand when we entered the student council room and everyone at the table quieted the moment they saw me. My anxiety was skyrocketing. I could feel it. Even worse, the look on Levi's face in particular [why was he easier to read?] told me that I was projecting that emotion out onto the others, and of course that made me more anxious but I couldn't really just turn and run [Diavolo had a good grip], but-- I caught a glance of Simeon and saw him smiling at me.

And relaxed. The effect was almost instant, the anxiety draining from me like a sudden weight lifted. I nearly stumbled from how immediate the relief was, but Diavolo's hand kept me steady.

"Shit Simeon, warn us next time!" Mammon hissed, a hand up to block his view of Simeon and I realized that he wasn't _quite_ the same as normal. He was practically glowing in a cool blue light, with [three hazy rings circling](https://seraphimazriel.tumblr.com/post/190929255074/so-i-was-an-absolute-idiot-and-accidentally) around his head. And-- It looked like...? I blinked, wanting to get a better look because his halos couldn't be made of eyes, but by the time I'd opened my eyes again, he was back to normal, looking almost apologetic. Almost. I could have sworn there was also some disdain to that look as well.

"Forgive me, I was only thinking of our lambchop." His apology was sincere, but also felt a little pointed. Mammon seemed able to look at Simeon again at least, and the incredulous look he gave at the nickname was enough to make me laugh.

"You're going to make them think I'm for dinner with that, you know." I teased the angel, giving a grin towards Beel in particular who had, unsurprisingly, seemed to look very interested when he heard 'lambchop'.

"Perhaps they already do." Diavolo teased me, and I nearly stumbled once again, intently avoiding looking at Lucifer right then. [I mean, I had been sort of avoiding looking at him, but it was like I could feel Lucifer's frustrated attention on Diavolo and I after that and I couldn't look at him.] Both Simeon and Diavolo smiled at that, but Luke just looked confused as I sat down next to him. I just patted his arm a little and looked at Simeon, still intently avoiding Lucifer.

"How did you do that?" I could only hide the wonder in my voice so well, and I think Simeon must have heard it, because his smile was inescapably warm.

"It's an angelic gift. Being able to soothe negative emotions."

"Can Luke...?" The question trailed off as I noticed the smaller angel's frustrated look.

"No. Before his fall, Lucif--" Luke started, but stopped himself short, glancing over at Lucifer as if afraid. Simeon picked up the explanation to cover him.

"What Luke means is, it is rare even among angels." Simeon clarified. I felt something from Lucifer. Something like... I had to look at him to confirm, and he was pointedly not looking at me and I knew I was right. _Shame_. Fuck. I remembered my bible stories. Lucifer was once the light of heaven, the-- Fuck, if he was still an angel, he would have been the one to soothe me like that, and last night-- Oh shit.

"Wait. How much can you guys feel from me? Like, how much do I project?" This was important. I felt like a fucking beacon of emotion even before finding out I was an empath and knowing that last night I'd been projecting feelings enough that the ones I'd made pacts with had felt it.

"It is... Difficult to tell down here, as demons naturally project their emotions more than humans, so yours gets lost in the noise, so to speak." Simeon explained, sort of vaguely gesturing towards the demons. I waited for more, and it took a moment. "So unless you're feeling something exceptionally strongly, even if I focus on you, it is difficult to tell what you're feeling."

Okay, that made me feel a little bit better. Simeon couldn't really feel me most of the time and his power was to be able to soothe such things. A glance at Luke told me that he felt less than that but didn't want to admit it. Then my attention moved to my demons. They all looked a little uncomfortable. Except Asmo, who was grinning widely at me and I knew what was going to come out of his mouth even as he opened it.

"Well I can always feel it when you're--" He started, but I quickly interrupted him.

"Asmodeus, don't answer that!" His mouth clamped shut and he pouted. And it took me a moment to realize that I had used the pact. "You like telling me too much, and this isn't the place." He was still pouting at me. "If you must, you can tell me later in private."

That got a grin from him. Finally. And I suspected, from the way he was sending that grin towards Mammon and Lucifer and the rest of his brothers, that he thought it was going to go a very specific way. I didn't have the energy to correct him right them, so I let out a deep sigh and turned to look at Levi and Beel. "What about you guys?"

Beel just kind of shrugged, and Levi... His was a bit more interesting because he kind of looked... Guilty? That didn't seem right, it wasn't like with Asmo where there was anything sexual going on that he'd pick up on. I didn't get jealous like that often, after all. So why was he...

"I can... Feel you kind of often. I mean. Low level mostly. Wishing you knew more and stuff..." This was news to me. He'd never really mentioned it and well. I rarely felt reverb from him like I did from Asmo. This was when he started to blush a bit, though. "When we're hanging out, it's usually just me and you and--"

He muttered something I didn't quite catch. I didn't understand why he was blushing or mumbling or-

"When you touch us, we can feel more. Usually whatever you're feeling?" Beel was the one to speak up. And Levi nodded.

Wait.

A glance at Asmo and he was giving me a sly grin.

They could tell when I was touching them and getting all hot and bothered by it and-- Oh fuck that's why Levi was blushing. He'd been able to feel it when we'd been hanging out and I'd brush up against him and get turned on and--

"It's hard to distinguish which is our own and which is yours. Before the pact, I could only feel your anger if it flared up when I was nearby or any strong emotions when you touched me. Now I can feel it to an extent whenever it flares up..." Satan was explaining and he gave me a small smile at his apparent amusement at my constant annoyances. "And if we're alone or touching, I at least can feel it all."

Which, especially with Satan, I definitely knew included the time I'd nearly jumped his pants. Though, the last part got a bit of a mixed response from the other brothers. As if they didn't get that to the same extent. That was curious.

"Huh, that's coo--" I started, but Mammon, blushing a little bit and sort of avoiding my eyes, spoke up.

"What can you feel from us?" Now that was an interesting question.

"I... It varies? Usually it's mostly feeling your 'sin', I guess? It's kind of hard to make out from my own stuff sometimes, honestly, and--" I had started to ramble when a smooth voice interrupted me.

"Are we going to address last night?" Lucifer had finally looked over at me, and I jumped when I connected with his gaze. My mind at first jumped to an entirely different scene from last night than I'm sure he meant. The moment where he was kissing his way down my body, staring at me, watching for my reaction.

Diavolo cleared his throat and I jumped again, turning my attention to the Demon prince as he gestured towards me. I rushed to cover the awkwardness I was feeling.

"Um. About that. No. I kinda don't want to talk about last night, actually. Rather forget about it." I winced a little when I noticed Lucifer tense a bit at that. I hadn't meant **that** , but I didn't want to explain that in front of everyone either, especially since I was pretty sure he wouldn't mind pretending it never happened. After all, I'd devolved into a bawling mess. Not sexy at all. But-- "Except the whole everyone finding out I'm an empath part? Cause that's cool. But also a bit overwhelming because apparently I can just... Send those feelings out all over the place? And pick up everyone else's? Which, I'm already an emotional mess, I don't need to pick up everyone else's, but still, it's--"

"Chris." Solomon's voice. I looked over at him and found him seated next to me where Luke had been. And when had he traded places with Luke? That's strange. He was holding my hand and he gave it a gentle squeeze. "There's no need to be nervous. Why not start with the tattoo?"

I paused and stared at him for a moment, a warm feeling spreading through my chest and I squeezed his hand in return. Fuck. He wasn't even using magic, but he was trying to calm me down and help me not get overwhelmed or ramble on. I took a deep breath. I didn't know why I was having such a hard time, either. I'd told bits and pieces to most of them so far. I had pacts with five of them. [Six if whatever Diavolo was saying about Solomon held up.] That's half! Half! Half of them were mine and couldn't hurt me. And Simeon and Luke wouldn't for something like this. And Barbatos simply listened to Diavolo, who seemed more... Intrigued? Amused? By all of it.

It was just Lucifer.

And it wasn't me worrying about him hurting me, just... I'd gone out of my way to hide it from him. And considering last night... I took another deep breathe.

"So. Uh. A few years ago I got a tattoo of Solomon's seal..." I went on to explain what had happened leading up to this so far. Calmer this time. How I'd gotten the tattoo without knowing context. [Luckily I didn't have to show it off again after Diavolo's little prodding earlier.] How at the retreat, Solomon pushing letting me "borrow" his magic seemed to... Activate something? The letter and the spellbook from Grisella [again I had to avoid Lucifer's gaze for that, I didn't think he'd like that and I was kind of hesitant about confirming], and then finally touching on the night before. They all let me speak and explain, with Solomon or Satan adding in little clarifications from the moments when I'd told them about all of it. It was... Unusual. And I felt better by the time I finished updating them. I mean, I left out the sexy incidents of feeling Asmo through the connection [Belphegor's role in this knowledge directly tied into a whole... Incident with Asmo and testing that connection so it was within the realms of that, after all], but not much else related to the magic aspect.

And as I finished. I expected to hear one of them ask me why I hadn't told them. But no one did. It was a relief. And I didn't realize how much it would be until they simply... Moved on to solving it.

"You never suspected you had magic before now?" It was Barbatos who asked. I simply shook my head. He hummed thoughtfully.

"Grisella's letter listed off ways you might be able to unlock your magic?" Simeon asked, his voice calm. I nodded at him. I dug into my bag and brought out the copy I'd made of Solomon's translation.

"She lists a few things. Even says I'd likely started the process with 'the magic of the wise King'..." I paused and glanced at Solomon. Fuck. That's right. He was a king once. [Was he still considered one?] He nodded at my glance, and, I supposed that at least for this prediction he counted. "She mentions the next step will be blood and tears and--"

Oh my god.

"Shit." I stared at the paper in shock. "I thought this had just been a weird translation of blood, sweat and tears, meaning I'd have to work for it, but."

"Last night." It was Mammon who spoke. And when I looked at him, the realization was clear on his face. I mean, fuck, him and Solomon had been the only ones to see how much I'd bled. I looked back at the paper. Fuck.

"So a lot of the other things it mentions aren't clear though. Like thrice exchange the ring? Reveal the dispute to Venus? And this last one? Release the night storm? I mean. Some of these are clearer too, but the ones that are are well... 'bare under the moon's light'. How cliche is the whole dance naked under a full moon thing?" I was not saying 'know lust and wise' aloud, of course. That one I was starting to think meant in the biblical sense and.. And I did not like the sly looks on Diavolo and Asmodeus's faces. "Please don't tell me you think that's actually a euphemism."

"I would certainly _not_ mind having you bare under the moon's light, and I'm more than happy to volunteer regardless of--" Asmodeus started, and I could feel the lust radiating off of him strong enough that I was amazed that no one else seemed to. I tried to scowl at him, but I could tell my fluster was keeping it from being truly effective.

"Asmo, I get the distinct feeling you'd volunteer for anything where 'bare' is involved." I teased him, raising an eyebrow. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands, grinning at me. Playfully deflecting his overt attempts at flirting and innuendo was easier than all the serious stuff. I could see Simeon covering Luke's ears for that and realized I should try to keep it a bit more PG for the more innocent angel. "But so far anything I think is obvious, well, isn't, so maybe it'll be me pouring my heart out instead. And that wouldn't be quite as fun, so maybe not so much on that."

"That is likely what a lot of them will amount to, actually." Solomon cut in. He was still holding my hand and I frowned a little, suddenly feeling concerned.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Shit. My voice cracked a little bit there.

I suppose that there was probably some irony to an empath not wanting to deal with their feelings in all of this. Whether actual irony or the Alanis Morissette kind, I didn't really care, either.

"Unless your magic was sealed away with a specific spell, the key to unlocking it will be through your source of magic." I was staring at him.

I changed my mind. I didn't want magic. I didn't want any of it. I didn't want to get into examining and releasing all of my cluster fuck of emotions. I could feel myself start to panic at the mere idea. I'd already had Lucifer reject me because I'd started bawling like a fucking baby and I really didn't need the rest of them seeing some of that shit and being too emotional had always been the reason people hated me and--

"And if you sealed your own magic away because of the connection to your emotions, it will start hurting you." Simeon spoke up, his voice soothing and a look at him helped soothe my panic [I wish it was that easy normally]. He was still smiling softly at me.

"It'll also likely--" Luke started to speak up, but was suddenly silenced, just waving suddenly as if to ignore him. I glanced at the others and no one seemed to want to acknowledge it.

"Can I not just... Use a different kind of magic? Or different source or whatever?" I was hopeful. I really wanted something else. Some other way. Simeon actually looked troubled by this question, as did Luke. And the demon's faces all sort of... Went blank. [Except Diavolo's, which was that cheery smile that I was starting to think was what he used instead of a truly blank expression.] They didn't want to explain this one. With a sigh, it was Solomon who answered.

"At this point, the only way to change the source of your magic would be through a patron." I stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. He hesitated as well and it was starting to make me nervous, so I had to break my own tension on the matter.

"What, like a magical sugar daddy or something?" I teased. I mean, that was close to what art patrons used to be, after all. I heard Diavolo chuckle and sent him a grin, glad it didn't fall completely flat.

"In a manner of speaking... They'd be able to unlock your magic instantly without you getting hurt." He started. And why the fuck did he look way too entertained by that idea? Like he was almost excited by the prospect. Lucifer's eyes were on him, I noted, and that made me a bit suspicious, so I glanced back at Solomon.

"I was granted my ring-- not the source of my magic, but the tool I used to unlock mine-- by Elohim. He was never quite my patron, but going against his wishes still lost me much of my kingdom." I blinked. He said it so calmly that it took me a moment to remember that why yes, this was THE SOLOMON, from the Bible. Who'd been King of Jerusalem.

"So clearly God would not be my choice, but since I'm having a hard time believin' even while in Hell, that should be obvious." Something crossed both Luke and Simeon's expressions. Too fast for me to read. Luke's lingered a little. Somewhere between guilt and disappointment. I couldn't entirely tell which. It bothered me. [Lucifer, I noted, looked very smug at that, and the brothers seemed to enjoy that as well. I knew they weren't entirely fond of their father anymore.] "So is it like the pacts I've been making with the demons, but like... In reverse?"

Asmo laughed a little about this and Satan shook his head. Clearly not. I frowned.

"No, your pact is an agreement to work together, even if it's technically for you." Solomon explained, frowning and giving Asmo a tired look at his laughter. "Your patron **owns** you. Body, soul, and magic. If they so desire, you cannot disobey them."

"I don't exactly have a kingdom to take away--" I didn't really have much of anything to take away. But I was starting to get an idea of what he meant. And I didn't like it. Because the silence was back and I was beginning to understand why. I paused. Solomon looked uncomfortable, as did Luke. "But you don't mean punishment..."

Solomon shook his head. And it clicked. It'd basically be losing free will. And basically all of the beings in the room were powerful enough that I could do that, but no one was going to suggest it for fear of being seen as wanting that role. I frowned, glancing down at the paper in my hands, and nodded to myself.

"Well fuck me, I should've been going to my shrink, I guess." Another joke was really the only response I could give for a moment. Then I shrugged. "So. Getting in touch with my feelings. This is gonna be a wild ride."

They all seemed to relax a little at that. No one would be accused of trying to enslave me or anything of the sort. Diavolo's expression was the only one that hadn't changed and that worried me a little, but I decided not to dwell on it. Too much. The conversation from there started going over speculation on what the things listed could mean. But one very important thing came to mind and I stopped.

"Wait. We're doing this wrong." They looked at me, [Solomon and Diavolo both seemed to be smirking, and I wanted to read into that, but instead...] "Grisella said these are how it'll happen. Predictions, not instructions. So wouldn't it just be better to kind of ignore them? They'll make sense after I do it, after all."

"That'll be way more work though!" It was Mammon who was protesting, and it made me laugh. Of course he wanted the easiest way to get through all of it. He hated study. I barely knew half of this shit and still had to help him.

"You don't have to help, you know." I teased him. He pouted. And went on some bluster about how I'd need the great Mammon's help. Especially to keep Asmo from only suggesting "inappropriate things". We only talked about it for a little while longer, though, and the whole thing seemed surreal and left me with a lot of mixed feelings on all of it. I didn't understand why they all were even offering to help or if they'd just gone along with the discussion because I hadn't wanted to talk about last night and my attack, or maybe Diavolo had made it an assignment and I just didn't know. My head was spinning with all the terms and I just wasn't sure if I really wanted to go through all of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { not sure how i feel about this chapter. explained less general magic than i thought i would cuz i tried to focus more on plotty stuff. and i hope it isn't too confusing? }  
> { oh also! i drew my [datemate as a demon oc](https://seraphimazriel.tumblr.com/post/190942897639/i-finished-him-i-couldnt-decide-which-outfit-i) and Krave might be making an apperance at some point, might not be. we'll see. }


	29. After Dinner

When all was said and done and we were back at the House of Lamentation, things still felt... Off.

Mammon had stayed by me for the entire walk, his arm around my shoulders, practically glaring at any demons who walked by. And no one argued with him. I could still feel the guilt from him. It had been there all day. It had lessened a little when we'd figured out that Grisella had predicted it. But only a little. I tried to send soothing emotions to him. But... It didn't seem to work. I wanted to figure out how to do that. Like Simeon had done to me. I needed to figure out how to do that. [Some part of me knew I could. Or should be able to, though I don't know how I knew.]

"Chris, I need to speak with you." Lucifer spoke after we ate and the others were clearing their plates. The fact that Beel took mine from my hand without even asking me told me that I didn't really have much choice in the matter.

He turned and headed out of the dining room without waiting for me. I could have just ignored him and gone to my room and hid, claiming to be tired instead of this weird embarrassment. But I also knew that wouldn't go well, so I followed him into his study, closing the door behind me. He leaned against his table, frowning slightly and watching me. I could never read his expressions on a good day, but now that he'd seen me both naked and a bawling mess. I couldn't even properly look him in the face. Which made reading him even harder, of course. I should look at him, but...

"Why didn't you want to talk about the attack at the meeting?" I knew he'd ask. I shifted on my feet and focused on my hands for a moment, running my nails over my fingertips as I thought of how to answer. Giving up, I shrugged.

"Honestly, as long as it doesn't happen again, what's the point?" Silence stretched long enough that his silence was making me more anxious than he presence, and I glanced up at him finally, finding him watching me. When he saw that I'd looked up, he beckoned me over to him with a crook of his fingers. I hesitated for a moment before doing as I'd been told, stopping just at arm's length from him. He stayed silent though and my anxiety was cranking up, so I starting explaining more. "Look, I know that if I hadn't wandered off alone I wouldn't have had to worry and like, I know I'm gonna be stuck with a chaperone from now on no matter what. I didn't want to have to explain to everyone that I'd made myself a target cuz I fucking failed to kill myself. I don't want to explain why I'd fucking tried--" I was getting so frustrated I'd started to cry and I didn't even realize it until I felt his hand on my cheek, his thumb brushing away the tears. I couldn't read his expression, and he'd kept his gloves on, but it was... Softer. I pulled back, wiping at my eyes, annoyed at myself.

"Lucifer, it's just-- I've kind of only explained that shit to you, okay? I don't need everyone knowing how pathetic I am. So I'm just... Just gonna trust you to deal with it however you're gonna and I'll be good and make sure not to wander off alone again and just--" I'd stopped crying at least, but I was back to not being able to look at him. I'd made a fucking fool of myself in front of him already, I didn't need to do more. "I'd rather just move on."

He sighed. I tried to project as much 'please don't argue with me' as I could, and I only hoped it worked.

"Very well. As long as you keep myself or one of my brothers by you when you leave the house, I will not push the issue any further than that. But if you--" He started to veer into scolding or lecturing me and I interrupted him with a quick 'I won't', trying to avoid an hours long lecture. He stopped, a slight glare at me that I could feel burning into me. Again he sighed. "If something else happens, there will be no more avoiding things."

He went on a short lecture about how my safety is important to the exchange program and how much effort Diavolo has put into it and so on and so forth. And I just kept nodding along as he spoke. It was actually almost a relief that he was giving some lecture. It was one I'd heard enough of that it let me get bored enough that I wasn't on the verge of tears anymore. I was just... Bored and slightly annoyed at being forced to listen to all of this. Again. I knew it all already. Eventually he relented, the lecture ending with an 'as long as you understand'. There was a moment of silence and I debated whether to ask him if I could go or not when I felt his hand on my chin - ungloved fingers against my skin - angling my face to look up at him.

The touch surprised me enough that I didn't pull away, and my heart was pounding in my chest, the memory of just the night before when I'd kissed him, begged him to fuck me, trying to keep his touch on me and-- And I had to push down the lust that was building up so he wouldn't feel it because he'd already turned me down once. And I'd just started crying out of nowhere earlier in this little lecture anyway, so of course he wouldn't want--

"Would you like to join me in my room tonight?" He asked. I was imagining that heat in his voice. I **_had_** to be. He was just being nice because I'd gotten emotional and he'd been able to help calm me and-- And his thumb brushed across my bottom lip and I gasped without meaning to and I had to take a step back, looking away. I wasn't going to go back into a cycle of begging him and then having him turn me down again. And even if I wasn't liable to cry at any moment, I'd really want to fuck him if we shared a bed and... And I just couldn't handle feeling even stupider. I should know better, I should-- Fuck, I needed to just get out of here.

"I'm okay. I, uh. I'll be fine." I took another step back. I wasn't afraid of him. I just... Didn't want him to feel all this bullshit rushing through me. I gave the best sort of tired smile I could. "But um. Thank you. Good night Lucifer."

And I ducked out of the study. I didn't wait for him to dismiss me and I did my best to make sure I didn't look like I was fleeing, but I had to get out of there. I was feeling so stupid over last night, and for him to offer to help me for another night... Fucking hell. How dumb could I be?

I didn't get time to dwell on it, though, because once I got into my room, I was greeted by the sight of... All five of the brothers I'd made pacts with. They were all just sitting around and talking. Mammon was perched on my bed and... He looked like he was trying to get everyone else to leave. But Beel was sitting on one end of the bed and was way too big for him to move, and while it looked like he'd managed to get Levi off the bed [and onto the floor, where he was playing on his switch], while Asmo was the main one arguing with Mammon about who got to stay on my bed and Satan... Well he was the one who noticed me first, giving me a bit of a tired, almost apologetic look. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. I winked at the demon and snuck up on Asmo and Mammon as they continued to argue, grabbing Levi from the floor as I went [he was much quieter about it than I'd expected] and grabbed them both around the waist as I dragged myself into my bed and right into Beel where he sat.

"Satan, get your butt up here too." I muttered, even as Mammon went on about how the Great Mammon didn't need to be man-handled like this by a human and how dare I, and Levi was blushing and stuttering and... I don't know what he was saying, honestly, Asmo was too busy in my ear flirting with me even as Satan chuckled a little and found a spot next to the pile of demons I was collecting. I didn't even need to ask Beel before he reached over to pull me into his lap. There was a weird moment when the boys all went quiet as my shirt rode up enough that Beel's hand brushed against my tattoo and he was now sitting there in his true demonic form. I blinked for a moment before smiling at him and settling into his lap.

"Oh yeah, only really showed Satan before but uh. You touch my tattoo and you kind of go demon-form reveal time." I explained, holding up the edge of my shirt enough to show them all the tattoo. [Because I realized then that Levi and Asmo hadn't seen it before, and I was pretty sure Beel had been politely pretending he wasn't seeing me naked when I'd been sharing his room.] I could practically feel the curiosity and I chuckled. "Go ahead, give it a go."

Unsurprisingly, Asmo immediately took the excuse to touch my skin, running his hand along my side to let it travel across my stomach and the tattoo and not even stopping to pay any attention to his shift before he started to let his hand creep upwards, following the trail of bruises [and I noted, just like Diavolo, pressing into them slightly, causing me to gasp a little and squirm] before Mammon grabbed his hand away and called him a dumb perv. He'd touched the tattoo in the process, and that had gotten him to shut up for a moment, the sudden change causing him to squak a little bit. [Just like a bird, I had to resist pointing out.]

Levi, I noticed, despite still being pretty close to me since I dragged him up, had made no move to touch the tattoo. Which, okay, if he didn't want to that's fine, I wasn't going to make him, but that sense of hesitance and envy and concern coming from him was way too familiar, so I simply took his hand and put it on the tattoo. His true form flashed and he yanked his hand back and kind of stared at me, worried, watching my expression. But I just smiled at him, trying to send affection towards him. He flushed, but relaxed a bit. I jumped a little when Asmo's hand went back to my stomach and pressed into one of the bruises, grinning up at me.

"So when are you going to come to my bed?" He asked me, sending a thread of lust at me. While fully in his demon form. Oh boy he had definitely picked up on some of my kinks. Especially as his nail trailed along my skin and I had to remember I was sitting on Beel's lap to stop myself from squirming too much. [Which I suspected that Asmo was well aware of that.] "Or we could do it here. I wouldn't mind them watching. We could even take turns~"

Asmo's lust was practically making my head spin and I was wondering why the fuck none of the brothers were saying anything or stopping him this time as his hand started crawling up my shirt again when I inadvertently gasped and pressed back into Beel and realized why as I felt him hard against my ass and-- I grabbed a pillow and swung it at Asmo, frowning.

"Stop lusting everywhere! This is **not** orgy time!" I scolded him, trying to adjust on Beel so I wasn't right on his cock, and the Avatar of Lust just blinked at me for a moment, offended. Then he pouted while Mammon and Levi teased him about getting turned down for being pervy. When he stopped and grinned at me.

"But there **_is_** an orgy time in the future?" There was that seductive coo in his voice. I sighed dramatically at him.

"If there's an orgy in the future, I will be sure to let you know." I stopped and waved my finger in his face playfully. "But only if you're good! So stop being a hoe cuz I'm too tired for that shit right now. Right now I just want cuddles and sleep, capeesh?"

He was definitely pouting now, but I saw that mischief in his eye when he agreed.

And the boys went back to normal now that Asmo wasn't sending lust everywhere and trying to influence everyone. It didn't take long before everyone sort of went back to normal and gathered on the bed and chatted. I think it was the pacts. All of them having gelt everything from that from me and sort of... Wanting to make sure I was okay by sticking close. It was nice. I... Wasn't really used to it. It took awhile for everyone to get comfortable because this bed was not designed to sleep six people, but none of them were really willing to leave. Asmo and Satan cast a spell to make the bed bigger [and sturdier] for the night [and Asmo of course told us he'd used it plenty of times before, of course]. Eventually I ended up sandwiched between Mammon and Asmo.

I was going to have to decide soon if I was going to get involved or not. Now that it was clear that I was going to have to open up and expose everyone to all of my emotional bullshit, it didn't really make much difference, after all. I'd wanted to avoid all of that. Avoid telling them about my past and all the emotions and issues it caused me. Couldn't trust, couldn't get close to people, couldn't cum, fuck, I beat myself up over crying, could barely fucking sleep most nights, and there was a large part of me that just... Didn't think it would matter that much. Sure Asmo would want to fuck. I imagine the feedback of his power and mine would be interesting, but I didn't think anyone else who was actually going to be seeing all my feelings leak everywhere was going to be interested [or stay interested if there was the hint of it]. But at least, with the pacts and their promises to help me, that they'd at least stay my friends. I hoped.

Neither of them said anything when I started to cry, the wave of emotion [relief? gratitude? fear? I wasn't even entirely sure] just... Hitting me out of nowhere. They just cuddled in closer. I could've sworn one of them was chirping or purring or something, but I knew if I asked and it was Mammon [or Levi, as he curled up somewhere near my legs, his tail wrapping around my ankle], he'd immediately stop and protest. Especially since I know I wouldn't be able to resist calling it cute and it was just... Really relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { starts with some insecurities, ends with some cuteness. :3 }  
> { also some life updates. my upload schedule will be chaotic for a bit. i got laid off of my job [along with 1/4 of the staff], so i'm diving back into freelancing, and yall loving this fic has inspired me to start working on my original story again and get it ready for publishing and such. so. i'll likely be writing more in general. }


	30. Empathetic Magic

"You don't have to come with me everywhere, you know." I was resisting smiling at Mammon's expression. His crossed arms and his near-pout. I could feel emotions pouring off of him as he struggled to explain himself. But I had a hard time distinguishing much. "Satan's already agreed to come with me, and we're meeting up with Solomon, so I'm not going to be alone."

There was a flare of what I was starting to recognize as his greed for [my] attention, but he didn't say anything about it. He was rambling about how it was his responsibility to make sure I didn't get hurt again. Except he couldn't say 'hurt again' without a strong surge of guilt and shame bubbling up enough that I swore even Satan could feel it, so he rambled his way around _saying_ it. I sighed, running my hand through my hair with a small frown.

"I wish you would just... Say what you're feeling." I muttered, reaching forward to touch his cheek, hopefully get a better sense of why he was being like this. But he flushed at my touch and I had to wonder if Asmo had dosed me a bit because his greed for attention almost felt like-

"Can't you just... Tell?" He gestured vaguely and my confusion must have shown, because he pouted at me and continued, his blush deepening. "Ya know, your whole empath thing. Cuz I mean, the Great Mammon shouldn't have to explain himself!"

"That's not--" I didn't know how to explain to him that while I could feel a lot of his emotions, it didn't mean I knew what they meant... It didn't help that he wasn't looking at me.

"You're an idiot." Satan's voice cut in and Mammon jumped back from my touch, a moment of 'how dare you!' from the second born before Satan continued. "Chris is an empath, not a mind reader. Your feelings aren't going to come with a neat little label."

I was really grateful to Satan for explaining that so succinctly. It was actually simple enough that hopefully Mammon would understand, except he didn't look like he was satisfied with that, still flustered and annoyed looking. This time glaring at his brother.

"But! Sometimes Chris just knows without me even sayin' shit, so you're tellin' me that--" He started and I sighed, poking him. He was getting so riled up over this.

"I take guesses, Mammon. Try to compare to things I've felt... But, like... I'm just barely starting to be able to recognize that rush you get when you got some gold because that's just not a feeling I get. I don't even like gold that much." He looked shocked, his eyes wide. And I knew I'd used the wrong example there. Shit.

"You don't-- How do you not like gold! It's so pretty and shiny and--" Mammon was properly offended by it and I had to keep myself from laughing as he went on extolling the virtues of gold as if I was going to understand. He seemed even more offended when I told him I didn't even own any gold jewelry back in the human realm. It almost felt like I'd crushed a dream of his when I'd told him that I didn't even own a single gold chain. Telling him I maybe owned a rose gold bracelet [or was it white gold? I couldn't remember] left from my mom seemed to cheer him up a bit, though.

He still insisted on walking with me to Purgatory Hall, though. But at least he didn't feel so anxious about it anymore, instead distracted by some plans he was intent on making.

I didn't mind it too much, really, but I could feel Satan's annoyance next to me as Mammon draped an arm around my shoulders. He didn't say anything, so I assumed he wasn't annoyed enough yet. Chuckling a little, I reached over and took his hand as we walked, trying to send my own amusement [and commissary] to him.

He glanced down at our hands, slightly shocked [enough that I could feel it through the contact at least], and his cheeks turning a little pink. He looked down at me. And I smiled at him. I tried to send some affection through the connection this time. And for a moment I wondered if I'd overdone it, because I felt a flash of something else before he looked away, lacing his fingers through mine. It had passed so fast that I wasn't sure if I'd felt it correctly or what. I suppose that was why we were going to see Solomon. Start figuring some stuff out. While he wasn't an empath and couldn't help me directly, he knew enough about magic in general that he would be able to help. And with Simeon there, the angel could basically act as a magical [emotional?] fire extinguisher if need be.

I was trying not to worry about all of it. I remembered how the boys had reacted the other day when I'd been attacked and how I'd projected all of that unto them. I didn't want to do that to them again. It was one of my big concerns with all of this was affecting the demons I'd made pacts with and-- Satan squeezed my hand, glancing down at me. Ah- He... Must have felt that. I wasn't going to address that just yet, so I just gave a wane smile as we approached Purgatory Hall.

I should have had some reaction to seeing the spot where I'd been attacked. To the fact that there was still a stain on the stone that was probably mine. Some sort of unease or anxiety. Fear for sure. It should have triggered me somehow. Something. But it didn't even make me _anything_. Mammon, though... His arm around my shoulders tightened and I felt anxiety through him. I knew, somehow, that it was his and not mine, too. Which felt strange because I'm not sure how I knew that. But I did. The spot triggered him. But not me.

I pulled him closer with my own arm around his waist, and steered us towards Purgatory Hall, where Simeon stood by the door, waiting for us.

The concern on his face was clear to me as he looked at Mammon's reaction with a frown. Satan didn't acknowledge it, and neither did Mammon, even as he went up the steps and it started getting worse. It was actually getting noticeable without my empathetic magic sending his emotions into me, especially as we stopped outside of Solomon's door. He wanted to leave. He didn't want to be there and I could feel the panic rising up in him as sure as it was biting my own throat. I glanced at Simeon, but he shook his head a little. I suppose angelic powers wouldn't help him, would they?

I frowned a little and let go of Satan's hand to grab Mammon's arms and smiled at him, trying to send some sort of calm into him.

I was safe now, after all.

"Thank you for walking me here Mammon." I told him. His panic hadn't risen any more, at least. "If you wanna go do that thing you wanted to..." Guilt. And some fear. Even with Satan there. "I think Asmo's coming over later, so I'll still have two escorts on my way home."

That seemed to help. He had a moment of pause, where he seemed to compose himself.

"Not as good as the Great Mammon, but you know, I'm super busy and gotta take care of something, so it'll work!" He hesitated for a bit longer, so I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek and thanked him again.

That seemed to do the trick, because he turned red and practically fled. When I turned back to Satan and Simeon [and now Solomon in the doorway], their reactions were mixed. Satan was just shaking his head, a tick of annoyance mixed with amusement. Simeon had a small smile, but it was one of those customer service smiles, because his eyes were where Mammon had been, with maybe a tint of concern. And Solomon was looking at me, and smiling like he was a proud teacher. It was a bit embarrassing, but I just smiled a little back. We didn't address Mammon's panic. Which I was grateful for, because it was his, and I already felt like an interloper feeling it when he had been trying to hide it. But that also meant we didn't address my lack thereof, either, even as Solomon led Satan and I into his room.

Instead, we settled down into the room, with Luke filtering in at some point, finally giving me a hug that he had clearly been wanting to give me since he'd heard about what had happened [I didn't need any sort of magic to tell that one] before bringing me tea and some cookies. [He brought enough for everyone, but Simeon's reminder had, I believe, made sure of that.]

"Alright Chris, I believe RAD lessons already cover a lot of magic theory and basics, so we're going to try to focus on empath specific things, since most of the lessons don't cover your situation." Solomon started, pulling out one of the books in his stack as I sipped my tea.

"Which part? The whole... being an empath situation or being an emotionally blocked off wreck of a whore?" Satan choked on his tea, and I could see Simeon looking at me with a raised eyebrow from the corner of my eye. [Luke had walked out of the room.] But I just stared at Solomon, keeping the grin from my face. If I didn't make fun of myself, then who would?

"Both." Without missing a beat, Solomon answered. He hummed, and, thoughtfully added. "I didn't know you'd started sleeping with your pacts. Sounds like Asmodeus owes me fifty grimm. He was **sure** he'd be your first demon."

He gave me a small grin, telling me that he knew I hadn't. And he picked up his book as if to simply continue with this lesson, but I had to shoot back, keeping my own smirk from my face and feigning some innocence.

"Oh no, I haven't started _that_ brand whore-ing yet. But I am still open to the more general sort of sluttiness." **That** made him stop, glancing up at me with a raised eyebrow. He only paused for a moment, before he smirked again, shaking his head.

"That's not going to get you out of lessons, you know." He scolded me, wagging his finger slightly. I pouted at him as he slid a piece of paper from between the pages of the book and walked over to hand it to me. His voice quieter this time, likely to keep Simeon from hearing, he added. "I could still teach you most of these things while fucking you bent over my desk, after all."

His hand brushed mine as he handed me the paper, and I felt a jolt of the same lust from him I'd felt before. And that had shut me up, leaving me feel warm. I had played these sorts of back and forths with him and Asmo before, but he'd rarely said anything. Definitely nothing this direct. If it had been Asmo saying it, I would've blown it off. But I remembered, in that moment as he walked away, that the Avatar of Lust had told Solomon I wanted to fuck him ages ago. He hadn't reacted to it too much before, but now... He winked at me and stepped back away just as Luke came back in with cookies.

"Empathetic magic, as you've deduced, is controlled by your emotions, rather than pure knowledge, so it's going to take some time before it goes from 'tapping into emotional energy' into what you would normally think of as magic." Neither Satan or Simeon addressed the sudden change or the flirting they'd seen now that Luke was there, either.

"Not all empaths can use magic, but the only people who can properly use empathetic magic are empaths." Simeon cut in, his voice was calm and reassuring. "Both is a rare gift, in olden days, you would've had an angel called to you, and--"

"You wouldn't have been allowed to be put in such danger by being sent down here!" I'd started to get annoyed at Simeon's talk of guardian angel duty when Luke's interruption caught me by surprise. "Especially without any prior knowledge! And for you to be in the House of Lamentation during all of this!"

"Luke--" Simeon was trying to calm the smaller angel, but it seemed that this was a thing that had bothered him since the meeting and he was going to make himself known.

"Lucifer had even had you check to ensure that Chris wasn't an empath because of the danger!"

I looked between the two angels. This clearly didn't look to be something that Luke was willing to back down on, and I could feel Satan's anger next to me. I stuck my hand up to get their attention, making a point to wave it a bit until they looked at me.

"Uh, yes, excuse me. First of all, I can hear this whole convo, second of all, what danger?" The two angels exchanged a look, then looked at both Satan and Solomon, as if prompting them to leave. No, it wasn't going to roll like that. I'd had to talk about this shit in front of the whole fucking group, so would they. As Satan went to move, I grabbed his hand tightly to hold him next to me. "What. Fucking. Danger?"

There was a pause and they seemed to realize that I wasn't going to play ball. Simeon sighed.

"As Luke mentioned in the council meeting, before his fall, Lucifer magic was much like my own. He had considerable skill in empathetic magic." I nodded at that. I had deduced at much. "Because of this, and his connection to his brothers, when they fell..."

He paused for a moment, as if searching for the right word to explain.

"They can not protect you from their energy. And I don't simply mean their emotions, either. Empaths act like sponges to many types of demons. When Lucifer had acted as such and it got too much..." I noticed the look at Satan when he paused, and I felt his annoyance. I'd heard of how he'd been born. Emerged from all their rage from falling. All of Lucifer's rage especially. I motioned for Simeon to continue. "But as a human, you would be unable to do anything of the sort, you'd essentially implode."

I blinked at the implications. Luke looked indignant and concern was rolling off of him, while Simeon looked calm. I glanced over at the other two, and it was still mixed. I could feel more of Satan's annoyance rolling off of him, with a hint of concern. He'd felt the other night as well, after all. That had been a bit of an explosion, though.

"Interestingly enough, your magic being locked away before you began making pacts likely protected you." Simeon added after a moment, looking thoughtful.

"And will probably continue to do so." Solomon cut in, glancing at Satan before looking at Luke. "If the other night is any indication, the pacts are going to distribute it. We'll still work on building non-empathetic defenses, however."

Luke tried to protest again, but Solomon wasn't having any of it, and just continued with his intended lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { this lesson is gonna be two parts because i'm trying not to have it be a lecture. the next chapter might go into more specifics with the magic? but! some interesting stuff in here. }  
> { i'm venturing main plot from the in-game stuff, but i'll likely add some event/devilgram scenes in here as well! especially since it's gonna be good to have scenes to break up the incoming smut. }  
> { also! i forgot to mention it last chapter, got another image of [chris with asmo and solomon ](https://smolsalty.tumblr.com/post/190965206393/trio-halfbody-commission-for-samie-asmo)artist smolsalty did for me! as well as one i did of [chris posing with the first three bros](https://oootomehell.tumblr.com/post/190976881543/caffeinatedfantasy-so-i-was-doodling-some) and [chris having a cuddle party with all of them](https://oootomehell.tumblr.com/post/611180799299125248/might-linecolour-later-but-saw-this-pose-in). i've been drawing a lot more lately. lol }


	31. Vulnerability

The first round of Solomon's lesson largely consisted of guessing [yes, guessing] what people were feeling. He had summoned Vepar to join us. Vepar not only had brought another demon with him [named Krave who I'd met maybe once before], but had immediately lifted up my shirt to see where the wound had once been upon seeing me, checking out the wound and commenting that he "just needed to check his handiwork" and that I "should be used to demons getting handsy by now" while he poked one of the healing bruises and winked at me.

I definitely did not squeak when I was poked. [And that had definitely not gotten the demons, plus Solomon, to all smirk at me a like it was cute. Nope.]

Of the two demons I didn't have pacts with, Vepar was easier to read. They were thinking of things to make them feel certain ways, trying to 'project' as best they could. It sort of worked. Even though they were both very distractingly flirting up a storm. The one thing that was difficult, however...

"All I'm really feeling is that fun rush of teasing someone and--" I pointed at Vepar, who was leaning forward, chin resting in one hand. "I know that I'm right on that with you. With you--" I turned towards Krave, whose smile was just as playful, but it was... Different. I knew I was blushing. My cheeks were hot and it was hard to keep eye contact with him and I felt that familiar 'how cute, they're blushing' I feel when flirting with... With someone like Mammon, but early on, before... Wherever things were. "You're harder to read without it bringing up my own shit."

Which.

Solomon had asked me to explain and that made things difficult because I didn't know how to describe that feeling without talking about Mammon and my confusion about him - we'd never talked about that kiss - even though it was the feelings from earlier on. When teasing him had nothing else to it. It just... "The feeling is so tied to something else that it just... Hits me and I just..."

Didn't want to talk about it in front of strangers. I was something new and shiny to these demons. Even if I could feel that little hint of lust, I knew it was the superficial kind and I didn't want to show a weakness like that to strangers. Even if Solomon said they were alright...

Simeon must have sensed my discomfort, because he suggested a break, and asked me to come with him to prepare tea. [I wasn't quite sure where Luke had gone off to, I knew he was nearby, he'd insisted it was dangerous to leave me alone, but Simeon must have been able to guess the demons were going to be flirty and had Luke wait... Somewhere.] When we came into the kitchen, it looked like he must have been there, because there were little tea cakes waiting, freshly made. But the shorter angel was nowhere to be seen.

"I am always surprised by how comfortable you are with them that I forget that there may be other things you're less comfortable with." Simeon gave me a kind smile, pulling out an old kettle out of the cabinet. I leaned against the island as I looked around the kitchen, realizing I'd never been in it properly before. I'd have no idea where anything was. I shrugged. "Would you like to talk about it more? I promise not to judge."

The same reason I felt I could trust that promise was the same reason it worried me to even tell him in the first place. Simeon was an angel. And as kind as he'd been to me, that anxiety crawled up again. There were always those dichotomies growing up when it came to angels. Kind and gentle and loving guardian angel types, and the terrors that would smite the unworthy and even prophets were warned 'do not be afraid'. And I didn't know where the difference was. But all of them had insisted that defining the feelings helped with the magic. I sighed.

"It's that fun feeling of flirting and being vaguely interested in someone new, not knowing whether they're interested and being fine with that. With it being just harmless fun. Without anything attached or any worries of it going anywhere. Just the fun of seeing them react and blush." And why was it easier to explain that _now_? Simeon glanced at me, an eyebrow raised, as he filled the kettle, as if asking me the very same question I'd asked myself. I sighed. "And I recognized that feeling by comparing it to things with Mammon. But early on, before he'd--"

I needed to say it in order to explain.

"Did he finally admit he has feelings for you?" Simeon asked, a smile curling his lip, and it made me jump. I hadn't expected that. Not at all.

"He doesn't though! I kissed him, but he-- Doesn't think of me that way. He makes such a point of saying as much." The expression on the angel's face as he set the kettle above the flame was rife with disbelief. "He hasn't admitted any sort of feelings, no. And I'm not going to assume he even has any when he acts like that. Either he's telling the truth and he doesn't like me--"

"He very much likes you." Simeon corrected, and his voice was firm. I wanted to just agree with him and say that yea, he definitely did, he was right, because there were signs for it, and-- "Solomon says he was nearly inconsolable when you were hurt, and how upset he was earlier--"

"I know I'm his friend! I get that. We're close, but I mean-- I mean he doesn't like me as more, you know?" Before Simeon could argue further, I held up a hand so I could keep explaining the point I'd been saying earlier. "Either that's the truth, as he says it is, or-- Or I'd end up being his dirty little secret or his shiny new toy, tossed aside after a couple uses. Like. I know the score, Simeon."

Simeon frowned at me, and I could tell he was about to ask. But the kettle whistled loudly over the start of his words and he turned to take care of that, pulling out the tea leaves and the cups.

"I did not realize you thought so little of them." Simeon's voice was measured. This was him trying to figure something out. I just couldn't tell what. I huffed slightly at the accusation. It really did make it sound like I thought so little of him, didn't I? Perhaps of all of them. If this was coming from someone who wasn't so fucked up, that might even be the reasoning behind something like that. But no. This was me and my issues.

"It's nothing to do with Mammon himself. I suspect any of them would be the same way. And not cause they're demons, because if that were the case, I might've pursued Solomon, but he'd be the same. Because the issue isn't with them, it's with me." I was doing my damnedest not to turn away and change the subject and avoid looking at Simeon. "I have a lot of good points, I know I do. It's not sort of a general sense, but just... Relationships. They're... Just... I'm not an easy person to handle. I'm fucking emotional as shit. Which can be fine and dandy for friends and all, but anything else and it becomes... Too much."

Simeon's attention was back on me and he once again looked ready to say something, and I had to hurry to keep him from talking and trying to make me feel better because I didn't want any of that pity or that bullshit and just--

"And okay, _maybe_ it's not actually true. My exes were mostly shit, I'm **aware** of that, could just be some confirmation bias sort of shit going on, but if Mammon isn't even able to say he has feelings, then what? Why should I expect it to be different? It goes for any of them. I'd have ended my whole dumb 'no dating' rule a while ago if I thought anything more than fucking Asmo would come out of it, but that's what would happen. I'd sleep with Asmo until he got bored, and that might only be because of my magic, and then it'd just..." I waved my hand helplessly, unsure of how to explain any of it to him. Did angels even date? "I try not to think about this shit most of the time, because I don't want to get my hopes up that anyone might be interested in me. If they are, they'll say it. I don't want to get hurt, you know? Ruin shit that's there."

Simeon was watching me, the tea forgotten as he watched my face. I couldn't keep eye contact with him like that. I hated talking about this shit. It was the most I'd told anyone except for Lucifer about all of that bullshit. It wasn't a big deal, really. It didn't come up most of the time. Only with dating. And I'd set that rule to avoid dealing with all of it. And here I was, talking about it regardless.

"Perhaps being vulnerable with them would be better for you than you think." Simeon told me. And he didn't let me interrupt _him_ this time. "Their fall changed many things about the brothers, but they've always been far more sentimental than they show."

I shrugged, stacking the little cakes that Luke had left out onto a plate, not very keen on continuing this topic any further. Because the problem was, it wasn't like I could just prove him wrong, was it? It wasn't as if-- No, I **could** prove him wrong, but it would mean _officially_ dropping the rule. After dream-fucking Belphegor and nearly sleeping with Lucifer. I pouted.

"I am not throwing the Devildom equivalent of a debutante's ball." I teased him and he laughed, clearly delighted by that idea. I still didn't think it was likely, and I'd have to figure out how to tell any of the demons that I was dropping it without it being a big deal, but... I returned Simeon's smile as I turned back to him, holding the tray. "But... I suppose I could be open to things happening. Treat it the same as I would if I'd gone to Japan like I thought I'd end up."

We went back up to Solomon's room and continued with lessons for a little bit longer with Vepar and Krave until Asmodeus arrived. He immediately came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, pressing a kiss to my cheek and extolling how I must have missed him. And then he noticed Krave and grinned wickedly, walking over to the taller demon and giving him a very flirtatious kiss on the cheek. I noted that while he wasn't cold to Vepar, the other demon under Solomon's pact did not get a kiss on the cheek. He did get a very gracious thank you for healing me though.

With Asmodeus there, I knew it was nearing time to end the lessons, at least with these two, because we weren't going over how to deal with the demons directly under my pacts just yet, since I was far too sensitive to them often times [and I was worried about hurting them], but it was going to be fun. Satan had agreed to come next time as well. So that would be good. He was curious as well, after all. As Vepar and Krave went to leave, the darker skinned demon stopped at the door and took my hand in his, pressing his lips against the back of my hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Chris. Perhaps I can take you out some time? For coffee, or dinner?" I immediately went hot and I felt all eyes on me. Despite that I had only mentioned my rule to the brothers, word had gotten around the school and I knew that other demons knew about it. And I knew from the look on Krave's face that he knew it too. But... I smiled at him.

"Yea. Coffee date could be fun." I could feel a flare of... Annoyance? From Satan. And something between satisfaction and offense from Asmodeus. I was, after all, calling it a date. I didn't look at either of them, though, even as I pulled out my D.D.D. and had Krave put his number in, sending him a message to confirm my details. He grinned, giving me a wink as he left.

And the room was silent for a moment.

I didn't look at the boys.

Any of them.

I knew someone would comment and I was not at all surprised that it was Asmodeus as he slipped forward and put his arms around my waist. "What happened to no 'getting involved' with demons, love?"

I took a breathe before I answered, as casually as I could. "Yea, well, I guess I decided to change my mind." I turned around in his arms, feeling the lust radiating off of him and bopped him on the nose with my finger. "As long as it's not just sex, that is! So don't give me that look like I'm going to fuck you right here!"

He pouted a little bit, but I felt... Joy come from him as well? Moments before he laughed, a wonderfully melodic sound that I had to smile back at.

"So you wish to be wooed, then?" He teased me, his arms still around my waist with a casual familiarity. I hummed, and shrugged.

"If I want sex, I'll bring it up, but otherwise... Something like that, I suppose." His grin was wicked, and I had to look away to keep from being affected from just residual lust [Simeon, I noted, was in fact dampening things somewhat, which I was grateful for]. Solomon was watching the whole exchange with a thoughtful expression on his face and I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. And Simeon was just smiling. Which. It had been his idea, after all.

"Come on, we should be getting home soon too." Satan cut in, pulling Asmo off of me. He didn't seem very affected by the news [save for the pink to his cheeks, but I suspected he was still feeling Asmo's lust roll off], which didn't surprise me. But after saying our goodbyes, I walked home with each of them holding one of my hands and still feeling Satan's continued annoyance. Mostly at Krave I believe. It was hard to be certain, but it had flared up the moment the other demon had asked me out on a date and hadn't gone away. I had a hard time telling specifics though. It wasn't exactly him finding it rude, per say. It was almost... Protective? But not _quite_. I couldn't really put my finger on it no matter how hard I tried. It almost felt like the annoyance Levi would get when Mammon would come fetch me while we were hanging out.

I pushed the analyzing out of my mind to be looked at later. He'd either tell me about it, or I'd figure it out later.

For now, I was going to have to figure out what I was going to do when the others found out about my date.

Because I knew that it was going to come up soon. Especially with how Asmo was talking about it.

It did send a jolt of guilt through me though, when I remembered that I hadn't done much for Belphegor lately with everything going on. I hadn't seen him since I'd been attacked, and now I was off making plans for a date. Fucking hell. This wasn't going to go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { i will have to draw Vepar because he will become a recurring character, but Krave is [here](https://seraphimazriel.tumblr.com/post/190942897639/i-finished-him-i-couldnt-decide-which-outfit-i), I know I shared him before, but! oh well. he's a cutie. he's only got a minor role atm tho. }  
> { i should be asleep, but i had the idea and decided to write instead. i just love seeing everyone's reactions and shit. keeps me going. }


	32. Innuendos

We'd decided to grab food on our way back home instead of having dinner with everyone [Satan's treat, he insisted on paying for mine and Asmo had convinced him to pay for his as well], and by the time we got home, it was late enough to go to bed. And Mammon was already curled up in my bed, watching some show on the Television set up in there. I couldn't help but smile a little bit at the sight of him there. And watching his expressions as he turned towards me cycle through surprise, relief, happiness, and the familiar embarrassed sort of annoyed look, I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at him.

He started in on one of his usual 'I wasn't waiting for you' rambles and I ignored it, crawling into bed and shoving my face into his stomach, wrapping my arms around his waist. He didn't bluster for too long, his hands settling to my shoulder and my hair as I pulled myself the rest of the way unto my bed. He didn't say anything, just letting me lay there cuddling him and gently petting my hair while the TV continued in the background. He even leaned back so it was more comfortable for the both of us. If I was a cat, I'd be purring. I liked moments like this with Mammon.

It did make me wonder about the conversation I'd had with Simeon earlier, though. Even Simeon was convinced he had feelings for me. And not the platonic kind. I didn't think so, of course, since he'd fiercely denied it so many times, except... Except there was a little part of me that remembered how it had felt to kiss him. The way he'd held me. The greed that had I'd picked up from him during all of that.

Then of course, there **was** how he'd acted after I'd gotten hurt. I had _seen_ how upset it had made him. Hell, I'd seen how upset he'd been earlier just walking past the spot and going to Purgatory Hall.

Maybe it would be okay to ask him how he feels?

I could possibly phrase it in a vague enough way where it wouldn't be weird if it was just platonic? I mean, it's fine to me either way. I can accept it since I've made a point to avoid thinking of anyone like that while here. I mean, hell, as long as he doesn't hate me, I'm okay with it. He's seen me a mess after all. And I've seen him a mess over dumb shit too. I didn't want to lose him.

But asking wouldn't be too bad, would it?

I tilted my head up, shifting slightly so my chin was resting against his chest now and stared at him, debating whether I should. And he looked down at me. And that expression was just so... Soft. I couldn't help but smile at him. I was so close to his chest I could hear his heart beating and I figured it wouldn't hurt.

"Hey Mammon, I was curious..." I started. I could still duck out of it. But despite the slight pink to his cheek, he seemed mostly relaxed and in a good mood. It couldn't do much harm, then. "How do you actually--"

I didn't get to finish my sentence.

The moment I'd started speaking, the door to my room had opened and Mammon had looked up, startled at first, then annoyed, pulling me up and glaring. Confused, and letting the question die, I turned towards my door. To see Asmodeus there, carrying a large basket. With candles and some wine and-- Oh _Gods_ , who knew what else. And he was trying to pout at me. But I knew that glint of mischief in his eye.

"Ooooh, am I interrupting something here? Should I be upset I wasn't invited?" He teased, setting down the basket on the table and crawling into the bed next to us. I could feel Asmo's lust radiating off of him, but he, strangely, didn't seem to be sending it to either Mammon or I.

"Nothing! Nothing was happening!" Mammon stuttered out his defense, adding in one of the usual 'I wouldn't do anything like that with a human' sentences that made me wince.

I was a little glad I hadn't asked. The look on Asmo's face told me _he_ had seen my wince. I didn't know how to read the expression that crossed his face in response.

"Well, maybe we should fix that then, hm?" He purred, leaning in closer.

His hand was on my arm, but he was looking at Mammon. And I was trying to figure out what the fuck it was coming from him. I mean. I could feel the lust. But there was more there. Some sense of annoyance for sure. Along with... I wasn't sure. And Asmo's continued innuendos towards Mammon and him "sharing me" and Mammon's protests and increasing frustrations didn't help on the whole focusing front. Because there were also Mammon's emotion's running amok. I could feel his embarrassment and his frustration and annoyance and...

Fuck, this was giving me a headache.

I had to pull back from between the two of them, sliding off of my bed while they argued. I wasn't even paying attention to what they were saying at this point. I just needed to not touch them while all of these emotions were rolling around everywhere. Mostly trying to figure out what all of these feelings were. When it was my own emotions going all over the place, I'd just lie down and cry and wait for it to pass and keep other people from seeing it best I could.

But I couldn't do that with their feelings.

I needed a breather.

"I'm going to take a shower while you two argue." I muttered before ducking into my bathroom. I heard Asmo call after me, looking for an invite, and Mammon shout at him for it. But the noise was muffled through the door.

And turning on the water for the shower drowned out more of the residual from their arguing. I stripped and stepped under the stream, focusing on the noise of water around me. Letting it calm me and imagining all the jumble of feelings washing away in the water as I took slow, steady breathes. It was a habit I'd picked up to deal with my panic attacks. And it helped.

After a couple of breaths, I moved on to washing up, letting my mind go a little bit blank for a bit and ignore what the boys were doing.

I'd finished and wrapped myself in a towel when I realize one mistake I'd made.

I'd completely forgotten to grab clothes.

Normally it didn't matter enough because my room would be empty, but I could hear them on the other side. Their volume had increased at some point. I sighed, taking a couple minutes to pat dry my hair with a towel. Asking for one of them to bring me clothes would cause more arguments, I just knew it.

And well. They knew about my tattoo now, so there wasn't as big of a need to be modest.

I didn't acknowledge either of them as I stepped out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped around me and went to my dresser to get some clothes to wear to bed.

I did notice how quiet the room had gotten as I closed my underwear drawer and bent a bit to open my shirt drawer. That's right, the towel was probably a bit short.

"Oooh~ Did you decide that you did want a threesome then?" Asmo purred and I could hear his footsteps before Mammon shouted again.

"Hey! Fuck off Asmo! Don't be a fucking perv!" I grabbed sleep pants too and turned back to face the two of them to find that they'd let their human forms drop at some point, and Mammon's wings were stretched out and he was standing between me and Asmo as if to hide me from view. "Chris has already said that they're not doing that shit, so you need to--!"

I didn't really hear the rest of what he was saying because my door opened -- again -- and his words sort of stopped short.

This time, though, it was Lucifer standing there, glaring at the two brothers. They shifted back into their human forms and almost immediately looked meek at the sight of the Avatar of Pride.

"If you two are going to continue to yell, I'm going to hang both of you from the ceiling." One of the rare occasions that Lucifer didn't only threaten Mammon. I noticed him turn his attention to me, still standing there in only my towel, holding my pile of clothes. Remembering he'd seen me naked immediately had me feeling flustered when he looked at me. And I noticed Asmo immediately look over at me and knew he was picking up on that. He didn't say anything for a moment before he spoke, addressing me this time. "Do you want them here?"

I shifted on my feet and then sort of vaguely shrugged.

"At this point, I just want to curl up and sleep in my bed." I told him the truth, gesturing past them towards the bed. If Asmo had come in here just wanting to cuddle and hadn't started trying to pick a fight with Mammon [I realized that's what he'd been doing], I would've been in a nice cuddle sandwich right now. "So not if they're can't shut up."

It felt a little weird still standing there in only my towel, with all three of them watching me. I felt a bit more exposed than I wanted to. I shifted to hold my clothes in one hand and slipped on my underwear without removing the towel. Then did the same with my sleep pants. I paused there and Lucifer nodded at me. I dropped the towel to put my shirt on as he began walking up to his brothers and grabbing Asmo by the arm and Mammon by the back of his neck and leading them towards the door. I reached out and stopped Lucifer before he got too far. He glanced over his shoulder back at me [right as I stifled a yawn, because of course], and I stood on my tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek, muttering a 'thanks' before I turned back towards my bed, pulling my shirt on and very intent on passing out.

He stood there for a moment until Mammon started making noise again before he went back to dragging them out of my room, closing the door behind him. I was surprised by how tired I'd gotten all at once, and even more surprised by how quickly I'd fallen asleep.

But the reason why came quickly.

I don't know how I knew it was a dream, but I did.

Maybe because the house wasn't the House of Lamentation, or any of my old houses from the human world. It was the strange over-large house that was always in my dreams. With its extra rooms and secret doors. And opening one of those secret doors opened up to the spiral stairs that I knew lead to the House of Lamentation's attic.

I climbed them knowing that Belphegor was up there.

He was waiting for me in his room, although there wasn't a door this time.

So I just walked right in.

He was sitting in his bed holding onto his pillow and he looked slightly annoyed. I shifted awkwardly as I stood there at his doorway.

"Sorry, I haven't really gotten a free moment alone in the past couple of days, much less visit...." I started my apology without any prompting from him. His expression didn't change. He didn't really seem to care the reasoning behind it, still watching me.

"You seem alive." He muttered, frowning. His words startled me.

"Wait, did you feel...?" I started, but he just shook his head, getting off of the bed and walking over to me. He grabbed my chin and turned my head one way, then the other.

"Not you. But I felt Beel. He apparently cares about you." He explained. And hummed. "Not sure why he'd get so attached to a human, but whatever."

He let go of my chin and somehow I knew that was wrong. Not the part about Beel, but.... Something about Belphegor's words made me... Uneasy? No, not quite the right word for it. It just felt off. And I couldn't even explain it. I frowned back at him.

"Why are you lying?" I asked. That's what it was. A lie.

He glared at me for the question, but he didn't answer. Instead, he pulled me into the room.

"What happened?" He asked me as he pulled me onto the bed with him.

I explained as I hovered above him on the bed, my arms on either side of him. I pointed towards where the scars were as I got to the point of being healed, suddenly shirtless. And he could see my tattoo. The seal. He touched it.

He didn't show his demon form when he did so, though. And I didn't mention to him that it should be the case.

I wondered how much power he had in the dream. If I knew his demon form, would he have changed anyway? Or if he knew touching it would change him, would it have done so even if one of us hadn't wanted that? His fingers dug into the skin of my stomach, bringing my attention back to him.

I could sort of feel it. But it was like feeling the touch through part of my body that had, well, fallen asleep. I knew it should hurt, so my mind read it that way, but without any of the pain.

I hummed at him, looking back to his face.

"Did Lucifer hunt down the harpy?" Wait.

I hadn't told him it was a harpy. Did I? I had said I'd been attacked, and the aftermath, but I hadn't told him about what Lucifer had said about who had done it or that he would be hunting it down.

I frowned and shrugged. "Haven't asked, but... How did you know it was a harpy?"

"I'm familiar with harpies and what they do. And I sort of... Felt them that night." His fingers were rough as they pushed into the scar, as if it might tear back open if maybe he pressed hard enough, his other hand on the other side of my waist, holding me practically in his lap. I must have looked as confused as I felt, because he clarified. "When you went to sleep that night, you were reliving the moment, but I could see outside of your perspective from the dream. I didn't get a face, but I recognize the despair harpies send out."

Which that took some explanation about how harpies fed in Devildom. How they were similar to greek harpies, but not quite the same. Mostly because of how they fed.

And the strangely important fact that the thing that kept people in the Suicide Woods with the harpies was their own guilt and despair. Over the act itself and over their lives and regrets.

It was weird to hear him tell me about the dynamics of what kept people in hell as he moved his hands along me. He moved from my scar and my sides to my hips and my ass and my thighs before moving back up to my chest. I felt an abrupt shock of lust when his hands moved to my chest, pinching one of my nipples and rolling it between his fingers. He smirked at me when I gasped and arched into his touch. He pulled me down towards him and took my other nipple into his mouth, nipping at it gently.

I had to hold onto his shoulders to keep myself from collapsing into him because _fuck_. That felt really good. I really just wanted to be touched and I don't know how he flipped the switch from the dream touch to this, where it felt so... So real.

I moaned as he switched to the other nipple, his now free hand moving down my body to dip under my pants. He traced along the wetness of my panties, pressing hard against where my clit was, grinding his thumb into the spot as he pushed my underwear aside and began to stroke me.

"Belph..." I groaned out his name. And he bit against the side of my breast, harder this time. Hard enough that it would leave a mark and I cried out, nearly falling on top of him.

He just chuckled, sliding a finger inside of me.

"You're such a slut, aren't you?" He muttered, slipping another finger in and starting to pump his fingers roughly into me. I squirmed, but he was holding me in place. "Probably fucking all of my brothers by now, aren't you?"

I was panting, trying to answer him, but I could only really shake my head at first, especially as he slipped in a third, his thumb pressing against my clit even harder, rubbing circles against the sensitive nub. "I--I haven't-- Haven't fucked a--anyone ye-yet."

It was hard to focus. To speak. The movement of his hand got rougher as my head fell to his shoulder. He growled a little at my words. I don't know if he could tell I wasn't lying like I'd been able to tell he was before, but he added in a mocking tone, "You mean except for me fucking your mouth?"

I nodded instead of answering. I was getting so close, trying to clench my thighs together as he continued to pump into me, his fingers curling up to press against my g-spot with each movement, while his thumb would brush my clit, his hand moving faster, getting rougher.

"Please Belph..." I whimpered against the skin of his shoulder. [I don't know when his shirt had come off, but at some point it had.]

He chuckled darkly at my begging. "Not yet."

And he stopped abruptly. He pulled away, tossing me onto my back on the bed next to him and standing to walk a little ways away. I was actually aching with need, my cunt literally throbbing with the desire to replace the sudden loss. I was so close damn it.

"You need to get me out of here first." He said. His voice was a little cruel when he spoke. "Then I'll fuck you and let you cum."

And he was suddenly hovering over me on the bed, his arms on either side of my head, pinning me against the sheets as he stared down at me. The look wasn't entirely friendly. But I could so clearly see how much he wanted to fuck me. I whimpered, and nodded. Fuck, why was that such good incentive? Even if I fucked one of the other brothers or one of the other demons, him being like this...

Fuck.

"I don't think I'll be able to get a pact with Lucifer though." Especially with the seal on my stomach. "Is there another way?"

He scoffed and pulled back, arms crossed. Both of our clothes were back. I shifted, rubbing my thighs together.

"If I knew another way, I'd tell you." He growled, clearly angry that I had no idea what I was doing. "You're going to have to find out."

I nodded. He ducked down and his face was inches from mine and I really wanted to kiss him. I needed to kiss him that fucking smirk right off his face, I--

Was suddenly back in my bed, jolted awake in the dark with a small gasp.

There was no Asmo crawling on top of me this time when I woke up. And I was very glad for that before if he had been there I definitely would have fucked him right then and there. Belphegor had _very_ successfully riled me up. Fucking great incentive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { in case you're wondering, no, chris hasn't told anyone else in the house yet. >:3c the last few chapters have all been within like, a 3-4 ish day period? and the next few will probably be similarly paced because we are gonna be getting some reactions soon. }


	33. Waiting for Reactions

I expected someone to say something that morning. More teasing from Asmo or some off hand comment from... Anybody.

But nobody did.

I mean, Asmo spent quite a lot of breakfast making eyes at me over the table, letting me feel his lust and... Affection? That part was maybe a little bit strange. Not that I hadn't felt that from him before, of course. He was never shy about letting me feel that little sense of affection he had for me. But he never made a point to push it. It was just there. But it was more like he was sort of holding it out as if I needed to be just as aware of that as I was of his lusty tendencies. As if he was...

Oh.

Oh, okay.

I'd told him he needed to woo me. That it couldn't be just sex and so he's...

I couldn't look at him once I realized that he was trying to show that he cared about more than just sex, focusing on my plate instead. I heard him hum happily. And this time the wave of emotion was purely affection from him, without the lust. And it hadn't even seemed intentional. As if just seeing my reaction had made him happy.

And it just...

I had to keep myself from smiling.

Because it _felt_ genuine. And I didn't know if it was possible to fake such things or not [I'd have to ask Simeon or Solomon], but it was just... It was new. And there seemed to be this moment for Asmo where he realized what was going on. That my current reaction and sudden shyness wasn't from the lust he so constantly sent towards me, but from that little blossom of genuine affection and that sent another wave of it from him. This time intentionally.

He'd discovered my weakness.

And that was the only noteworthy thing about breakfast. The only indication of anything having changed with my recent change of heart. And I was a bit surprised by it. But I guess maybe I shouldn't have been. I did tell Simeon that Asmo would be the only one interested in pursuing anything, after all.

Maybe I should've made a bet with Simeon about it. Then I'd be able to get some grimm or something out of it...

Asmo tried to walk me to class, alone, but Satan and Mammon immediately joined us, standing to either side of me, Beel trailing a little bit behind us. I wasn't surprised by Mammon insisting to stand by my side like that, but I was by Satan's insistence to stand between me and Asmo. And I realized that his annoyance felt... Different. It was definitely directed towards Asmo. I could feel that. Most of it, at least. There was some genuine frustration and anger directed at himself, and some.. Some at me? It was more of an annoyance than anger. And I couldn't place the reason for it, though. I hummed, finding myself trying to watch him as we walked, trying to figure out what was annoying him.

I carefully reached out and laced my fingers through his, trying to get a feel for the why of it if I could. The action surprised him and he glanced up at me, a questioning look on his face. And I smiled at him. I knew he got annoyed about most things, it was basically what he'd been born from, but...

I didn't want him mad at me. I liked him. He'd been the first of the brothers I'd told about the tattoo, and he hadn't told a soul. He'd gone out of his way to help me look into it. And he was still helping me. He didn't have to. I hadn't ordered him to or anything. I was really grateful for that. I hoped I hadn't done anything to upset him. I squeezed his hand, hoping he could pick up on some of it and he... He blushed. He went very pink at that!

Did that mean he'd picked up on some of that?

Just that idea made me smile wider and I kept hold of his hand the rest of the way to class. His annoyance at me had disappeared. If I remembered, I'd ask him about it later. See if I could figure out what caused it. Hopefully it was nothing major. Something just regular annoyance for the Avatar of Wrath.

* * *

The entire rest of the day continued like that. None of the boys, save Asmo [and Solomon when I shared a class with him] even made any mention of my new 'status' as available. And neither of them were super obvious, either. I sat between the two of them [again] in class and spent most of it with them holding one or both of my hands. I was going to steal Solomon's notes again. And I told him as much. He just laughed.

"Are we too distracting for you, my dear?" He leaned forward, whispering the question, his lips so close to my ear that I felt them brush against the shell of my ear. I shivered a little bit, turning to keep him away from my ear and pouting at him. He hadn't pulled back, though. And his face was maybe an inch away from mine.

My eyes flickered down to his lips.

He's already kissed me once. Because he'd _felt_ like it, he'd said.

And his response to my teasing last night.

His lips curled into a smirk as I felt myself grow warm.

**Fuck** , I was staring.

I looked back up, meeting his gaze. And he looked so fucking amused.

Fuck I wanted to kiss him.

But Asmo's chuckle behind me as he rested his hand on my thigh reminded me that we weren't alone. We were in _class_. For fuck's sake. I pulled back a little bit and tore my gaze away from him, focusing back on my paper.

"Very distracting." I muttered, my whole body warm, his touch as he reached for my hand again sending another shiver through me. His only response was to chuckle under his breath, that wicked smirk on his face for the rest of class.

* * *

The first notice of something off was when I'd gotten home and was in my room studying before dinner. I didn't know where the guys were, but my D.D.D. pinged in the group chat. I shouldn't have been surprised it was Asmo. Insistent on getting everyone's attention. I also really shouldn't have been surprised that he wanted to ask everyone their type.

I rolled my eyes.

But.

I was still curious. Especially as everyone pinged into the chat.

I'm sure it wouldn't make a difference in the long run, but...

I really wanted to know. Especially now that I'd decided that dating was on the table. Maybe I could find out why Asmo was the only one interested? Maybe I just wasn't any of their types and it had nothing to do with me personally? It might help to make me feel better about all of it. [I had sworn I wouldn't get my hopes up, but no one even commenting about it had kind of hit me a bit.] It also might be a bad idea, making me feel even more undesirable, but.

I was the cat. And I was curious.

Asmo's response of someone to share pleasure with did not surprise me at all. I already knew that he was interested because I was a slut. I had to chuckle at that. But the other's answers... I felt my heart twist a little at Levi's. Because it should have given me some sense of hope, because we did that quite often. But I had to stomp on that and remind myself not to think that way.

And Mammon's. Mammon's answer really did make it clear why he didn't think of me that way. I mean. Wanting someone who isn't going to be needy or anything. Which. Fuck me, I knew I was. Being an emotional wreck made that one clear. I sighed, resting my head back against the wall for a moment as the brothers teased him for the answer.

Satan's gave me a similar little pang to Levi's. We'd never talked about anger in particular, but I had a feeling we had similar views. It was one of those things that I sort of... Felt from him.

Feeling down from the previous replies, I had to tease Beel a bit at his answer. He was a sweetheart. Compared to the others, it was a much easier thing to reply to. [I'll do my best.] And his and Mammon's reactions to that were priceless. I couldn't help but laugh.

Asmo having me guess Lucifer's type though.

Fuck.

I had no fucking clue.

I stared at my screen. Why was Asmo having me guess? He knew that Lucifer had turned me down when we'd nearly had sex. Like fuck, he'd seen my naked and left hickies on me and changed his mind. Like fuck if I knew what his type was! Part of me wanted to give a snarky reply of 'Someone like Asmo' to poke fun at the Avatar of Lust, or straight up tease Lucifer like I would have before we'd nearly slept together with something about 'Lord Diavolo'.

But I couldn't bring myself to type either of those.

_〈It's hard to say.〉_

I saw Lucifer and Asmo's dots typing for a moment. Only Asmo sent a reply.

_〈Just guess!〉_

Fucking hell Asmo. I sighed. It hurt to. I don't think he realized that. I'd begged Lucifer to sleep with me and he'd turned me down and I was probably pathetic and I hadn't even given him much thought like this before hand, but now. Fuck.

_〈He seems like the sort that whoever he falls in love with is 'his type'.〉_

I held my breath, waiting to be corrected or told off.

But he adopted that answer. Despite's Mammon's grumbles about it.

Next was my turn.

And I was actually really glad that Asmo suggested guessing. And the brothers teased Mammon as they did so. Clearly had missed where Mammon made it clear I wasn't his type. [Though I suppose they didn't know I was the needy sort.] But he'd guessed the closest. Someone I could trust was... Probably the closest thing to a type I had. The only other part that would've needed to be added was 'someone I feel safe with'. But that came with trust... Didn't it?

I did let them know that someone had guessed it when asked, but I didn't bother telling them who had guessed right as they continued to tease Mammon.

I just went back to my homework until dinner. The whole thing was a conflicting mess of making me feel kind of depressed and just amused. Fuck it, I'd started to get my hopes up that one of them might like me, I guess. Fuck. This was stupid. I needed to just do my homework. I mean, hell, Asmo was interested, Solomon was. Even Krave! I didn't know him very well but. Why did any of this matter?

Why had Asmo decided to ask that to the group?

Fucking hell.

* * *

By the time dinner rolled around, I had barely started in on my homework, having finally gotten myself into a better headspace and able to focus again. I recognized that it was stupid of me to get upset since up until last night, I'd marked myself off limits, after all! Just because I clearly felt some sort of way about each of them didn't mean shit. They were, after all, still my friends and were here willing to help me with my magic stuff regardless. All of this stuff was getting to me. It wasn't something I really wanted to tell any of them, but the more I tried to use these powers, the harder it became to unjumble all of my feelings.

Which I shouldn't have been surprised by. But I hated it. I hated being so emotional.

It made me wonder if maybe it wouldn't be so bad to 'implode' like Simeon had mentioned. I wondered how it would feel?

I shook that thought out of my head. I didn't really want to go into all of that. A ping from my D.D.D. finished pulling me out of it. It was rare to get a message from someone besides the brothers, so I checked it. And smiled a little when I saw who it was. Krave. Asking about setting up that coffee date.

_〈Which of your housemates will be joining us?〉_

I laughed at that. I hadn't given it much thought. I had already forgotten about how I'd agreed to have at least one of the brothers with me at all times, no exceptions. I'd have to ask. Maybe--

"Is that Krave~?" Asmo asked, his teasing voice reaching me from across the table. I glanced up at him and nodded. He was smirking at me slightly.

"Yea, trying to figure out a good time for our date..." I answered, looking back at my phone.

And the table went silent.

Like. Dead silent.

I couldn't even hear any of them breathe.

I looked up to find them all staring at me. Asmo had the same expression from earlier, with a hint of an edge to it. Like he was waiting for something to happen. Satan had a similar sort of tenseness to him own expression. But his had more annoyance than amusement.

Levi, Mammon, and Beel looked various stages of shock, and Lucifer... Lucifer just looked blank. Dangerously blank.

"Your **_what_**?" It was Mammon who screeched out the question.

From right next to me. Probably a bit too loud. And it was a rolling mass of emotion coming from him. And the others. It was really hard to distinguish any of them. So I tried to ignore them for now.

"Krave asked me on a coffee date last night. I got his number and--" Wait. Why were they all so fucking shocked by this? Asmo and Satan had both been there, after all, did they--

"When did you change your mind?" It was Levi. He sounded upset. I'd say he was pouting if he hadn't sounded so hurt.

I had told Levi I'd tell him if I changed my mind about dating. Not that I expected him to care, but I guess the promise to tell him was enough. And I hadn't actually told any of them. I'd just sort of assumed.

"Last night. A little bit before Krave asked and it was just... Well, hell, figured why not? He's cute and he was interested, so..." I could feel anger from Satan and I glanced over at him. His expression was pretty neutral, but he was definitely not happy. Seriously, did he dislike Krave or something?

"What changed your mind?" Asmo this time. He had come in right before Krave and Vepar left, so he hadn't been there for anything before that. I shrugged a little.

"Simeon suggested it." I answered. My D.D.D. pinged again, but now didn't seem like the time to answer it. Not with how intense this felt.

"Simeon suggested to go on a date with Krave?" Satan was frowning now. I could hear the anger in his voice. His face was neutral still. I shook my head. "Then what, the next demon you see or--"

"What did he suggest, exactly?" It was Lucifer who cut into the conversation. I found it a bit hard to meet his gaze. He was so focused on me, his expression still that careful blank.

I was feeling too much of Satan's anger, I think. And just. Confusion from why they were acting like that.

"I mean, it's not like he's out here telling me to go fuck demons, but..." Asmo laughed at that, the smile clear on his face, "And we were talking about--" I couldn't stop myself from sneaking a peek at Mammon next to me, still in shock, but I couldn't tell them I'd been talking about whether he had feelings for me or not. Fuck. "About feelings that came up during this first round of lessons. Because things kind of just... Come out tangled. Since identifying someone else's emotions kind of means connecting it to my own and--" I was beginning to feel a little bit anxious over all of this. I didn't want to go into how worthless I felt when it came to relationships, but that had been the conversation.

Actually. Why not? It was probably closer to what Simeon had meant, after all. To be vulnerable. My forehead was starting to hurt trying to figure out how to phrase it. But they all waited. Fuck. I turned my attention to the back of my D.D.D., running my finger along the back of it.

"I have issues with feeling wanted. In basically _any_ sense, really. A lot of me not wanting to do these lessons is I kind of worry me being an emotional wreck scares people off. Because I get it, I'm a bit much and all, and thankfully he didn't spout any nonsense about having more faith or shit will work out or anything, but... He said that being more... Open about that sort of thing would be good for me." I took a breath. I hadn't realized I'd been talking so fast during all of it. I looked back up at Lucifer finally. He knew more of what all of that came from, after all. "So when Krave asked me, I figured 'why not?' At least if shit goes south, I won't really get hurt since I don't really know him right now."

Ah fuck. Something flashed across Lucifer's expression. Too fast for me to read. But it was something. I _really_ wanted to know. It felt like I needed to. But it also felt like asking here wasn't the right place.

There was a little bit of silence from the others stretching out still.

"So when am I going to get a date?" Asmo asked, pouting a little at me. I laughed. I loved that he'd taken that moment to break the tension. Because I don't know how it did, but it did.

"I already told you, once you can figure out how to woo me instead of just seducing me." I teased, wagging my finger at him again, smiling a little bit at him. He pouted even harder at me and I couldn't help but laugh again. I could still feel the roiling of emotion across the brothers, and it was hard to make out who was feeling what or even what any of it was, but I just... Couldn't focus on it. I knew if it did it would overwhelm me. After nothing from them for most of the day, everything all at once would be too overwhelming.

But I could feel that beat against my heart of wanting. That ache of wondering if it'd be worth it to try. The anxious 'should I say something...?'

I just couldn't tell who it was. Especially as everyone went back to their meals slowly. 

"Maybe I should be nice to my brothers since they're all emotionally stupid..." Asmo chimed in again, as if he had picked up on me trying to pinpoint it. I glanced up at him, curious. "Be honest, now, dear Chris. You promise?" 

I hesitated. His expression screamed mischief. He was gonna pull some shit that might annoy me and I wouldn't like. 

But I didn't feel any sort of deceit from him. Hesitantly, I nodded. "Okay. I promise."

His grin grew even more wicked and I knew that whatever he was going to ask me I was going to be embarrassed by already. I could tell. I practically knew what he was going to ask. 

"Are there any of them you wouldn't sleep with?" Fuck. I knew this was going to be embarrassing. They'd all stopped again and I could feel the waiting for the whole foot to drop sort of thing. "Given _they_ could **woo** you, of course. Or just date, since that's what you're going for."

My face was so hot I could feel it behind my eyes as I stared at him.

"You already know the answer to this, Asmo. Since you practically feel it every time I get turned on even a little." I scolded him. He was giving me an expectant look. I'd promised. Fuck. I sighed in frustration and turned my attention to my plate, intently not looking at any of them. "I have no intention of pursuing anyone who isn't interested, so--" Asmo made a derisive sound. I was evading and he wasn't going to accept that. "But no, **you** just want me to admit that I'd fuck everyone in this house."

He clapped with delight. And I continued to stare at my plate.

"Starting with me, of course!" He purred. That had filled the air with this weird sense of hope and tension and... Jealousy? What the hell? I couldn't make out any of it and I didn't know what to think. 

"Not if you insist on embarrassing me, you damn slut." I shot back, peeking up to glare at him. But he just blew me a kiss and winked at me. I shook my head. The teasing was putting me in a better mood, and hey, it was out there now at least. They knew that I was open to them and that it was up to them from here. 

But fuck. 

Did he **have** to do it like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { mixed feelings on how this chapter turned out. but. look, chris is out here being a dumb bitch. individual reactions will be coming up in the next chapter[s]. unfortunately though, asmo is right and they're emotionally stupid. }  
> { also hey look, a pic of [chris and solomon!](https://conrad-anime.tumblr.com/post/611912629162852352/this-is-a-commission-for-caffeinatedfantasy) }


	34. Marriage

No one had been allowed to stay in my room the night after Asmo's little... Announcement regarding my proclivities. He'd gone to follow me after dinner and I'd locked the door. Of course, I had ended up barely sleeping that night. Nightmares. Because of course I'd dreamt about him that night after telling my demons that I was open to dating. Which. Maybe that was the universe telling me something. Maybe this was a bad idea. I made myself the strongest cup of coffee for breakfast that morning, cradling my head in my hand as I ate.

"Oooh, who kept you up?" Asmo teased. I looked up at him and stared for a moment. He was pouting a little bit at me. While grinning wickedly. He was definitely a little bit jealous that it hadn't been him fucking me, but he still liked the idea of me getting laid, it seemed.

I suppose either way he could feed off of it. Was that what he was doing when I felt so horny? Feeding off of me?

That would make sense. He always looked so refreshed afterwards.

Well. Maybe energetic would be the right word.

Eager.

My lust definitely filled him with plenty of his own, I suppose.

So I guess no matter who I slept with, he'd get some kick out of it.

Even though he very plainly wanted to sleep with me himself.

Was it actual genuine desire for me, or was that a more... Direct way of feeding?

Did he actually just want to sleep with me because I was an empath and he'd get a high or something? He had made a pact with me because he was intrigued by my power, after all, so it was possible. It would make sense if--

"Chris?" Asmo was now looking at me worried, reaching for me and gently touching my hand. I blinked at him and realized I'd zoned out entirely. I chuckled awkwardly.

"I... Didn't really get any sleep because of nightmares." I explained. Wow, that was the most straight forward I'd been about my nightmares since I'd gotten there. And it... Actually felt like a relief to admit to it. I poked Asmo gently. "Maybe I should've had someone join me last night, but after _you_ made me sound like a needy slut, I didn't want people getting ideas."

I pointedly downed some of my coffee. I was going to need more to even get through class today. And I had some more lessons with Solomon and Simeon after class today too.

"I'm going to need more coffee. Fuck me." I muttered, then quickly looked back up and pointed at Asmo before he could even get the innuendo in. "Not what I meant and you know it!"

He just pouted at me.

"Perhaps you could set a boundary of your room being for sleeping?" Lucifer spoke up and I glanced over at him, waiting for him to explain. I think I knew what he meant, but... "That if you're going to have sex, it's in their bed, not yours. Allows you to avoid that misunderstanding."

His expression was impassive, but there was something there to it.

"That's a good idea." And I mean, hell, I'd shared his bed and it had nearly been for sex. But I'd also shared Beel's bed without it being sexual at all. "And it wouldn't have to mean sex if I slept in someone else's bed, either. Just. Potential?"

His gaze was intent. Like he was trying to read me. Like he was asking me something. Something I knew the answer to. And I knew I knew the answer to it. Whatever it was. I just... Didn't know the question. I frowned a little, staring back at him. I wanted to know what that damn question was.

I mulled over that for the rest of breakfast. I could barely focus on the conversations going on around me, but that unknown hung in my mind.

And it was Lucifer walking with me to class that morning. Mammon was running a bit late. And Diavolo wanted to see me anyway, apparently.

We walked in relative silence. And it was nearly comfortable. I still felt awkward from the other night [this was the longest I'd been alone with him since then], and my mind kept focusing on trying to figure out that question, but it wasn't bad. It was just... Different. As we approached Diavolo's office, I stopped Lucifer with a hand on his arm.

I had to pause a moment to yawn, covering my mouth and feeling embarrassed that I had had to.

"I'll grab you another coffee while you meet with Lord Diavolo." He told me. Almost as if I had asked that. I smiled at him.

"Thanks. But." I paused, this was going to sound weird. "This might sound weird, but I feel like you've been trying to ask me something all day, but I don't know what, but I feel like the answer is yes. But without knowing the question, I don't want to commit."

I don't think I would have registered the shock that flashed across his face if I had been more awake. It happened so quickly that I suspected that I only caught it because I'd _felt_ it instead. But it passed into a calmer, softer expression. And he smiled back at me. Just barely. He reached down and caught my chin between his fingers, staring at me. He chuckled. Very briefly. Then nodded.

"Very well." He didn't tell me what his question had been, but he let go of my chin and knocked on the office door, opening it for me as Diavolo called me in.

It took me a second, wondering what I'd agreed to before I walked into Diavolo's office, Lucifer behind me. I missed what he said to Diavolo before he left me alone with the Demon King-to-Be. I found that I was, perhaps surprisingly, less nervous than last time. Far less so than the time before that, either. He was grinning at me in that same way that seemed friendly, but there was something behind that look. Now that I'd seen it, I couldn't unsee it.

"I was going to talk to you about the harpy that attacked you--" I winced. A flash of memories swelled to the surface. The panic, the pain, the confusion. Wondering where Mammon was, wondering where if he was alright, waking up to find out what had happened, the wave of emotion from the brothers. It all flashed through my mind, the emotions boiling up all at once and all over the place. But they were distant. Not quite the same intensity. Diavolo's face was in front of mine then, a slight frown on his face. "Lucifer was right, you _are_ sensitive today."

His hand reached out and gently touched my cheek. The memories were gone as if they'd never been there, but I felt Diavolo's curiosity. As if I, or was it my magic, was more of a science experiment. It was a new shiny thing he was unfamiliar with. There was some concern in there. But I couldn't tell if it was the right kind. The genuine kind.

And him calling me sensitive annoyed me. I understood what he meant. That it had to do with my magic, but I was used to it being far different context. I pulled my face away from his touch, frowning. And a smirk came to his lips.

"Forgive me, what I mean is your magic is stronger today." He was studying me intently, amused. He was. My little moment of pulling away had been cute to him. For fucks sake.

"Not sure why it would be, I'm just really tired today." Okay, no. I knew that I was always more emotional when I was tired. I wasn't great at hiding things when I was either. I'd been called an open book so many times. And it always seemed to apply the most when I was too tired to bother.

Which was definitely today. It had been so long since I'd had a nightmare like that that it had affected me more than it would've otherwise.

"Does this tie in with your decision to start having sex with your pacts? Or. What was it... 'Start fucking demons'? That does make it sound more fun."

He was **teasing** me. The glimmer in his eye as he did telling me he knew that exactly how the conversation had gone. Whether last night or in Purgatory Hall. Or both.

"I... Um. No, I..." Was getting flustered. Especially by the look he was giving me. Because fuck, I remembered that he'd seen my reaction to his true form. Had seen the bruises [that were still healing] from Lucifer dabbled across my stomach.

"Do you have new marks from one of them?" His hand hovered over the edge of my shirt as if he wanted to see.

"That's... Not..." I told him, reflexively tugging on the edge of my shirt. Why the hell did him teasing me like this affect me so much more than when Asmo did it? And **here** I'd been _less_ nervous with him earlier. His grin was only stretching wider across his face and he once again reached for my face, grabbing my chin and bringing my face to look at him.

"Would you like to change that?" As he said that, he let go of my chin to trail one finger down the length of my neck, stopping just shy of my collarbone.

And he... He had enough control over his demon form that he'd let me feel his nail [claw?] through the illusion as he did it, sending a shiver down my spine.

Oh, he definitely knew that I was into it.

Especially as his finger dipped a little lower, trailing along my skin along the open collar of my shirt and I let out a little gasp.

"Oh, this **is** fun." He practically purred, reaching the first button. He undid it with one finger. His other hand was on my chin, his thumb brushing against my bottom lip. He'd definitely picked up on my attraction. Maybe even before last time. Because I could practically see through the haze of the illusion that was his human form and fuck the image of holding onto those horns while he fucked me popped up again.

Especially realizing he could fuck me while still standing.

He chuckled, finger trailing down to the next button and undoing it. I couldn't help but whimper a bit, my breathe starting to come in ragged. "I've been told fucking an Empath means having the pleasure reflected back. Amplified, you could say."

Another button down, and his other hand traced down my neck and ghosted across my torso, pausing to brush his thumb against my nipple, his touch rough to make sure I could feel it through my bra. I gasped, arching into his touch even as his hand moved further down to my hip, fingers pulling my skirt up slowly as he continued to speak.

"Lucifer retains some of that, you see. It makes things very intense." That was... That was new information and the idea of them together popped into my head-- kissing, naked, hands exploring each other's bodies -- I jumped a little bit when I felt his fingers dig into my hip, the skirt no longer in the way. "But I've never tried with a human empath, you see."

He leaned down closer to me, his face so close I could feel his warm breath on my face and my hands had found their way to rest on his chest. He hooked one finger under around the edge of my panties, undoing the last button and watching me with that grin.

"Do you want to find out and see?" His voice was low, barely above a whisper.

My body was screaming yes as I stared at him wide eyed. I really wanted to fuck him. I wanted to see exactly what he meant by intense. Beyond not walking straight for a week because that I was already certain of just looking at him.

But the one rational part of my mind was the part to speak.

"I... I'm looking at dating, not just... Not just fucking." My voice was quiet. Hesitant.

I definitely knew that I wanted to fuck the future King of Devildom, but I didn't know about dating. But fuck it, that almost sounded like an offer.

But he'd frozen at that one, and frowned a little bit. He unhooked his finger and squeezed my hip, making me gasp. My reaction had him chuckling, but he pouted and pulled back, his hands suddenly off of me, my clothes now rumpled while he looked perfectly fine.

"That, unfortunately, would be an issue." I blinked at him, confused. The sudden distance and abrupt end to him teasing me was just... I had no idea what to make of it. Especially since he seemed to genuinely be apologetic. He lifted up the edge of my shirt and gestured to my tattoo. "By laws of magic, you are married to another King. Sex would be one thing, but courting you could, according to old laws, be considered... _Casus belli_."

I blinked, mind grinding to a halt with this new information.

Wait.

" ** _Married_**?"

The fuck did that--

Solomon's Seal.

Fuck he was a King. It had been centuries, maybe millenia since he'd been on a throne [or had he been pulled from that time? I had no fucking clue] and we were--

Diavolo nodded as he let go of my shirt, still pouting a little bit, but he also seemed to be getting into a better mood upon seeing my panic.

"It won't cause issues with any of the others, as they're not in line for the throne, of course." He explained, walking over to sit on the edge of his desk. He hummed, a smirk tugging at his lip. "It doesn't have the same weight in the human world, so perhaps that's why Solomon didn't tell you."

I was...

I was on the verge of freaking the fuck out.

Married.

"I'm guessing there's no annulment on this sort of thing?" I asked. I had not wanted to be married. Like, ever. And now here I was. Married without even fucking knowing it. Diavolo shook his head slightly.

"You have to finish unlocking your magic first, so not without a patron." A patron--

Fuck, they'd mentioned that as a way of getting my magic before.

And Diavolo was almost looking at me expectantly then.

And it clicked.

The only way to date him would be to have him be my patron.

I wasn't sure if his whole attempt at seducing me had come from wanting to try to persuade me indirectly, or...? Or I didn't even know. My head was spinning with all this new information. I was too tired for this shit.

"I'm... Fucking hell, why does everything get more complicated down here?" I asked. And he laughed. That deep, rich sound that was so friendly and warm. There didn't seem to be any deceit in him right then. No ulterior motive. Just that genuine desire and curiosity before. And amusement now.

"You'll come to enjoy it." Diavolo told me, still smiling. He looked thoughtful for a moment as there was a knock on the door. He muttered a 'come in' and I hurried to button my shirt back up, glancing over to see Lucifer entering the room, holding a drink tray with three cups of coffee. "Perhaps when you start dating Lucy he'll agree to share for a night or two."

Lucifer's gaze on me felt weighted as he took in my rumpled clothing. And I was sure I was blushing now. It wasn't embarrassment over having nearly fucked Diavolo. After all, just looking at him, who wouldn't want to?

But his suggestion. And the certainty in which he said I'd date Lucifer. Despite what happened?

Lucifer sighed, handing a cup to Diavolo.

"I didn't tell you so that you'd try to seduce them." His tone was actually scolding. He was so often deferential that it almost seemed out of place. Well, if it weren't for the info that Diavolo had just told me moments before while trying to do just that. I gave Lucifer a weak smile as he handed me a cup.

"Chris was just too tempting, getting riled up from a couple touches. I think they'd even have fun fucking while in true form." Oh. My whole face went warmer and I took a sip of the coffee to try to cover my face so my blush wouldn't be obvious. "Isn't that right?"

I didn't answer that, but they were both watching me, so I couldn't not answer.

I nodded. And I felt the swell of lust from both of them at that. This was.

Fuck.

They both liked that idea.

Lucifer's tamped down far faster, though, turning his attention back to Diavolo.

"Did you get the chance to discuss what you meant to?" He asked. There was a pause and then Diavolo let out an 'oh', as if suddenly remembering. He turned to me and grinned.

"We'll be having a meeting later today to deal with the harpy. Did you want to be there?" This time the whirlwind of emotions didn't come with it. But... No. No, I still didn't. And I shook my head, quietly telling him as much. He hummed. "Go on your date while we deal with her, then. Kra-vaelin is not student council, but I'm confident he won't harm you."

"Especially since I'll be coming to fetch you after the meeting." Lucifer spoke up.

That eliminated the possibility of the date becoming anything more than coffee, which. I wasn't opposed to necessarily. But it seemed intentional. I wasn't going to argue. I didn't mind having a set out on a first date with someone I barely knew, after all. And it did let me avoid dealing with the whole... Punishment thing. If they insisted on doing something, that's fine. I just. Didn't want to be there if I could help it.

"Alright. I'll text him, then." I smiled at them both. Very grateful I wasn't being forced to go to the meeting. Diavolo seemed immensely pleased by this. Though I noticed, as I drank more of the coffee Lucifer had given me, I was feeling... Less.

I was becoming awake enough to have my guard fall back into place.

Not sure how to feel about that one, but knowing that I'd just been... **Emoting** everywhere, it was probably for the best. My little meeting with Diavolo ended shortly afterward, with just a couple casual questions about how I was doing, both in classes and with the lessons Solomon had started to give me. [Well enough was the only answer I could give.] Before Lucifer escorted me to the class I had with Mammon in relative silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { writing this one was a _trip_. i hope diavolo didn't seem too off, but i very much see him as someone who is just... used to getting what he wants. and as a demon, he doesn't resist temptation often, so... there's that. }


	35. A Type of Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { mentions of drug use and disordered eating. not focused on, but it's mentioned. }

The coffee date with Krave went... It went fine. I spent maybe far too much of it tired as fuck and wondering about the whole meeting thing that I probably wasn't the best date. I had warned him while setting it up that Diavolo had suggested now because my tired ass basically needed to be baby sat while they dealt with some shit. [Not that I told him what the meeting was about. Surprisingly, there hadn't been rumours of what happened, though he seemed to know. Likely because of Vepar.] Krave took it well, though. He seemed content just letting me sit there and ramble in my tired state.

However, when Lucifer came to fetch me, I noticed something.

It seemed a bit of a trend. [If two people counted as a trend. First being Satan.]

Lucifer didn't like him either.

It wasn't super obvious. I'd gotten a lid on my empathy enough through the day that it wasn't like, radiating off of him like things had been earlier [or anything was with Satan], but he was... Distinctly distant. Giving that whole... Posturing stance that I'd seen before.

Krave didn't seem bothered, but I figured it would be best to leave things at a hug instead of anything else in case Lucifer was gonna be weird.

Once it was just Lucifer and I, I smiled up at him a little bit.

"You look like you need to sleep." He commented, gently resting his hand on the top of my head. I hummed a little bit, relaxing a little bit into his touch as his hand moved to my cheek. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"I'm supposed to go see Solomon for some more lessons." I muttered as his thumb brushed my cheek. And my eyes snapped open when I realized. His glove. He'd taken it off. And it was just his skin against mine and a rush of emotion came up all at once, my cheeks growing red. Between remembering what Diavolo had said this morning, and the last time Lucifer had touched me without his glove on, his hands moving across my body and-- "I can't tell if you're trying to guess what I'm feeling or trying to influence me."

He froze.

And didn't answer, pulling his hand back and slipping on his glove, his expression that careful neutral expression he wore so often.

I regretted saying anything at all, frowning a little as he turned, gesturing for me to follow him. It wasn't too far before he lead me to where Satan and Beel stood talking to each other. Beel was currently eating something [unsurprisingly], and Satan... Actually looked _very_ annoyed. No, he looked pissed. I could feel the anger radiating off of him in waves. And it wasn't a minor kind, either. He saw Lucifer first and turned towards us.

"I don't understand why I--" He started, his voice barely containing his anger, a dark thread of energy in it. But his eyes moved to me and he abruptly stopped talking, clampin his mouth shut. He huffed, not saying anything to me, and started walking off.

And it hurt. My chest tightened and I felt a sting of tears at the corners of my eyes and I didn't quite understand what had happened.

I'd asked him to come with me to my lessons with Solomon, was he... Was he mad that Lucifer was making him go?

Was he mad at me? Did I just not see it usually because he was in better control of himself?

And--

"Beel is joining you for tonight's lesson instead of Asmo. I believe Solomon and Simeon have already headed to Purgatory Hall and are waiting for you." Lucifer spoke up before my mind had spiralled too far down the train of thought with Satan. I nodded at Lucifer and looked back over to where Satan had disappeared.

I smiled at Beel and he smiled back at me as he finished the chips he'd been eating.

"Alright. Thank you Lucifer."

He bid us both goodbye and headed back towards RAD. Which seemed. Strange. He had just barely offered to take me back to the House of Lamentation a few minutes ago. As if he'd already been on his way home. Prepared to take me. But I guess he had other things to do still? Or maybe he would have passed me over to Beel either way.

It was hard to tell.

And I was overthinking things.

I sighed and turned towards the redhead.

"Think we should grab some food on the way?" I asked him. He paused for a moment, as if considering if he was hungry or not before he shrugged a little. Then paused again and nodded. I chuckled, lacing my arm through his. . "Alright, I think there's a place along the way that'll be good."

Grabbing food with Beel surprised me a little bit. It wasn't the first time I'd done it, certainly, but whether because I was still a little tired or I was trying to avoid over thinking about either Lucifer or Satan, but I noticed the reaction from the food stall owner. There was this moment of... Fear, maybe? Then panic. Checking the back. Then a smile. All in the span of seconds.

I wasn't sure if it was my empathy telling me this, or sympathetic knowledge from having been a food service worker before and knowing what was going on based purely off of guessing.

The two were getting hard to distinguish.

He got a big bag of food to eat.

And even bought me a drink [he'd asked if I wanted anything, but after my coffee date, I declined, so he got me bottled tea after he stared and waited for me to choose something]. Sometimes I felt like he was too nice to me. Like he was still trying to make up for when he'd freaked out and destroyed my room. Or, perhaps more likely, he'd become fond of me when we'd shared a room for so long. Whether I reminded him of one of his siblings, or him confiding in me about his nightmares...

I hummed, squeezing his arm a little as we made out way to Purgatory Hall.

Satan was waiting outside, frowning a little bit, his arms crossed. He seemed annoyed at the wait. But he no longer seemed to be fuming, at least. I waved at him as we approached, smiling and letting go of Beel to walk up to the Avatar of Wrath.

"I wondered where you'd gone!" I felt the sudden wash of surprise before it was pushed away. Beel nodded as he passed by us, heading to the door by himself.

"I needed to dissipate some of my anger. I didn't want it affecting you too much." He set his hand on my head gently, brushing some of my hair out of my face. I nodded. And.

"Why were you so mad?" I paused, then added. "You don't have to tell me, I just--"

He gave me a curious look. As if he didn't understand why I was asking. As if I should _know_. I didn't. And tiredness had some of the benefits of my self consciousness not shining through. Instead, the tinge of annoyance that would happen around him sometimes flared and I shrugged a bit, eyebrows raised, trying to make it clear that I didn't know. He sighed and pulled his hand back, running it through his own hair instead.

"The others are handling the harpy's punishment." Oh. That's right, that had been what the meeting I'd missed had been about, after all. It didn't come with the rush of painful emotions it had earlier, but I nodded slightly, giving him space to continue. Beel knocked on the door nearby, and I caught the movement out of the corner of my eye. I gave a small wave when Simeon's head popped out and glanced at us. He nodded and as he closed the door behind him, Satan continued. "Lucifer insisted I couldn't stay for the punishment. He was worried I would go overboard. But he fucking has Asmo there, so I don't understand why--"

I felt his renewed flash of anger, and I decided to ask a question to try to distract him from it.

"That's right, Asmo was supposed to join me today. I'm surprised he'd want to do that instead of coming here."

Another moment of Satan looking at me as if he couldn't understand why I was asking, as if I should already know and I poked him. Hard. In the ribs. He frowned, but it brought him out of that questioning.

"Lust doesn't just include sex." He paused, head tilting as he stared at me. "In this case, it includes bloodlust."

Oh.

That would mean that Asmo--

That didn't even surprise me with some of the comments he made sometimes.

How it'd be more fun if Lucifer had reacted more violently to something. Or any of them had.

I nodded and turned towards the door, grabbing onto Satan's arm.

"Well, I'm glad you're here either way." I smiled at him and he blushed a little bit, but followed me to the door. "I don't understand why either of you would want to be there, though. I kind of assumed that Lord Diavolo or Lucifer would deal with it because I'm their responsibility, technically."

Or Mammon because he'd been assigned to me and we'd lied to Lucifer about him being with me, after all.

Inflict punishment as his own punishment.

Lucifer had promised he wouldn't hurt Mammon over it.

Hadn't he?

I frowned a little at that thought and only barely knocked on the door before going for the door handle when Satan stopped me, grabbing my hand and drawing my attention to him.

"She attacked you." This time his look of 'you should understand this' only lasted for a moment. Long enough for me to make note of it, and then... "We want to make sure you're safe. And that includes punishing someone that hurt you..."

I hadn't expected the wave of protective affection from him. I recognized it immediately. It was one that I'd felt many times myself towards my friends. And here I'd thought he'd been annoyed just because he was putting up with me. I chuckled wryly a little at myself. How stupid I was.

Ever since the harpy had started after me, I'd been more insecure about everything with all of them. I pushed open the door and paused.

"Does this mean I'll stop feeling the harpy's effects?" He looked over at me, and I could feel the concern coming from him.

"You should've mentioned it was still affecting you after the attack..." After a moment, he nodded though. "But it should. Talk to Simeon if it doesn't."

I nodded back at him absently. We didn't discuss the harpy or the punishment from there. Like it was pushed out of his mind. I recognized now that he did what I did. Pushing feelings aside when they were inconvenient. But he did it so much better than I did. He pushed it aside like it was just dust. I couldn't help but be a little envious of that. I hadn't been doing as well since down in Devildom, and especially since the harpy had first touched me [I assumed that was the reason for my extra sensitivity at least], but I could usually keep other people from seeing it when my emotions were going wild.

But they were never actually under control. Yet he did.

I mean, sometimes better than others if his storming off earlier was any indication. But still. Better than I'd been doing.

Which wasn't saying too much maybe.

I sighed a little, giving a tired smile to the others as I entered Solomon's room where he was set up with Simeon and Beel. [Luke wasn't there, but I'd ask about that later. Maybe he was off baking. He had mixed feelings about all of this, after all.]

"Do you mind if we do something shorter today?" I asked as I sat down on the chair that had been designated for me, pulling my feet up underneath me and getting comfortable as I looked at Solomon hopeful.

He hummed, then nodded.

"Actually, since it's Satan and Beelzebub here and not Asmodeus, there is something that we could work on that might be quicker." He suggested, going to his stack of notebooks and pulling one out, flipping it open. He glanced between the two demons, looking thoughtful. "Since you're sensitive to your demons' emotions, it would be a good idea to learn how to mitigate that..."

He flipped through the pages, his voice trailing off slightly, and glanced over at Simeon, who took that as a cue to speak.

"You can't deal with the emotions you pick up from demons, specifically through the pact, the same way you do your own emotions." I watched him for a moment as he walked over to explain in more depth. "You must handle it more like how I soothe you. Not just at the lessons or the student council meeting, but in general."

That... Didn't make much sense. Wait, had he done that trick on me before the student council meeting?

"Yea, I don't actually know how you soothe me when you do. I don't understand the magic behind it at all."

He paused, thoughtful. Simeon had mentioned before that he did prefer to teach through direct learning, so perhaps explanations weren't his forte.

"Alright, how does it feel when I soothe you? How does it seem to work?"

He was looking at me hopefully and I really knew then that it must be hard for him to conceptualize it without magic. The brothers had a similar issue sometimes, so my mind responded how I would have to any of them.

"Honestly?" He nodded, smiling softly at me. I really hoped I wasn't blushing. "All I know is the pretty angel smiles at me and the negative feelings fade and I feel floaty." He blinked, and I continued talking to cover up my own insecurity at not understanding magic. "If you did it before the student council meeting, I don't think I'd ever noticed and just assumed that I was feeling better because you're gorgeous and kind and weren't trying to rile me up."

And then I realized he'd probably been talking about the formal dance at the retreat specifically and not a sort of casual thing.

Fuck.

But my compliment [well, the truth] had him blushing.

And he looked _very_ cute.

This was hard. Diavolo this morning, then the date with Krave, and now Simeon was there blushing like that.

I'd released myself from that rule and now everyone was way too cute.

Solomon laughed, and judging from his look, I must've been blushing too. Because he was grinning at me, an eyebrow raised, looking way too amused at the both of us.

And I couldn't help but feel a little defensive of it.

"I'm not used to cute people being nice to me! I assumed it was just that!" This made Solomon laugh even harder as Simeon blushed harder. I glanced over at Beel and Satan. Beel was just smiling at me, munching on some of the food he'd gotten, and Satan looked... Somewhere between amused and annoyed. It was an interesting expression.

Simeon cleared his throat after a moment.

"It sounds like you're still seeing external emotions as your own, rather than what they are-- Energy." Well he'd composed himself better than I had because I could still feel the heat in my face as he spoke. He turned towards the demons and beckoned. "Satan, could you come over here, if you don't mind."

A spike of annoyance, but Satan did as asked, bringing his chair with him and sitting across from me. Simeon nodded with approval.

"It will be easier to do this if you put a hand on either side of his face." He nodded when I did as asked and continued. "Now, if you focus on his emotions, try to imagine it like a string, and gently pull on it. You'll feel a flare, but since anger isn't one of your major sins--"

I blinked and abruptly stopped the exercise, looking up at Simeon. I kept my hands on Satan's face.

"Wait. Are you saying this is something that should be done with a sin I'm less affected by? And that's why it's good that Asmo wasn't here." Simeon nodded. And I could have laughed as I pulled a hand away, leaving one to hover just away from Satan's cheek. "Ok then trying this with Satan won't be a great idea."

Confusion on Simeon's face, but Satan not only looked like he understood, but actually looked amused.

"Chris is angrier than you'd think." He explained, smirking a little.

I'd warned him of that when I'd made a pact with him as well. And I knew he knew better now.

"I can smile really pretty and bury it deep, but I'm an angry bitch. It just... Doesn't come out the same. Like, maybe if it had stayed just social pressure like from my family, but I had-- Other people do more. And I, uh. Implode a bit. Maybe not the same way you warned the other day, but. Uh. Either way, not great."

Well, I managed to not have to explain about my abusive ex. But a glance at Satan told me he had an idea. He'd felt the flare of anger at my ex. At myself. At my past. At all of it. Even trying to avoid the topic directly brought it out of me unbidden. I was already feeling angry over all of it. I was annoyed at my anger for merely existing. Guess I was better at hiding my anger than I'd thought just hours earlier when seeing Satan's anger.

I glanced over at Beel instead.

"Beel would be better. His hunger doesn't really affect me the same." Simeon nodded, looking at bit surprised and gestured for the brothers to switch. With a moment of pause, they did, and it was now Beel's face I was cradling between my hands. He'd left the bag of food at his other seat and I could feel his hunger the moment I touched his skin.

Simeon began to lead me in the exercise again.

"Alright, focus on Beelzebub's gluttony." I could feel it gnawing in his stomach. In **_my_** stomach. But it was definitely easier to recognize it as not-mine. When I got too hungry, I didn't want to eat. I felt sick. Sometimes even euphoric at realizing I'd forgotten, back when I'd still been active in my eating disorder. Beel's hunger felt different than that. It felt foreign.

I listened to Simeon as he spoke calmly, the words sort of melting together as I performed the actions.

Visualizing the hunger as smoke, as something that I could draw from him.

And I did. Like taking a drag on a cigarette, I pulled it in and for a moment the hunger that was distinctly his felt like mine. The so hungry I'm sick and dizzy feeling.

And then let out the smoke, letting it disperse carefully. So. Maybe more like a joint than a cigarette, but oh well. The visual helped.

I did this a couple of times until Simeon told me to stop and I opened my eyes, my hands still on Beel and he was looking at me wide eyed. I couldn't feel his hunger. It wasn't gone, per say. But it was like he'd just eaten a full meal or something. Simeon was smiling at me.

"I don't feel hungry right now." Beel said, smiling.

Solomon chimed in from where he was next to the angel.

"The less their 'sin' effects you, the longer it will last and the easier it will be. And it gets easier the more you do it. It's similar to how I have often borrowed the magic of the demons I've made pacts with in casting my own. You take in the power and have to make it yours before you can release it."

That sounded fantastic. Absolutely great. I had all that power through the pacts that I could just... Use to cast whatever I wanted. Like my own little batteries.

Except.

My hands jumped away from Beel to hover on either side of his face, not touching him.

"Will it hurt them? Taking that energy?"

I could practically taste the collective surprise in the air, but I kept staring at Solomon. He smirked a little, but shook his head. I felt the affection roll off him.

"No. For even a low level demon, a human tapping into their magic would be like you trying to drink a lake. The brothers would be like trying to drink the ocean." He gave me an understanding smile. "And in the inverse, you pushing power, or in your case, emotions, into them wouldn't hurt them on it's own."

The sense of relief that flooded through me at that was overwhelming. To the point that I could feel tears sting the corner of my eyes and I realized that I'd been worrying about that this whole time. I'd been worried with all of this that I was doing to hurt them. That I was going to take advantage of them with this power and Solomon telling me that it wasn't actually possible.

I felt Beel brush the tears that slipped down my cheek and realized I hadn't been able to stop myself from crying like I'd hoped.

He looked upset, seeing me like that, and he pulled me forward and into his lap without even asking.

I laughed a little bit at that.

"Here I've been worried about hurting them." And I had one of the strongest demons in Devildom cradling me while I cried. Simeon gave me a small smile before he stepped out of the room. He seemed to understand I didn't want to be seen crying. "I think maybe I should go home and sleep now. I'm clearly a bit tired."

"We'll continue when you're more awake." Solomon agreed. "Do you have free time on Saturday or did you schedule another date?"

I thought about it and then nodded.

And then realized something I hadn't even thought about until he'd mentioned the date. Even as Beel stood, still carrying me.

"Okay, I'll see you Saturday. And we're gonna talk about how this whole being married shit then too, by the way." I scolded him, shaking a finger. He blinked and clearly he hadn't expected me to know. Beel looked confused for sure, though Satan didn't. "Yeah! I found out! So we're gonna have a talk about this shit!"

And Solomon just laughed, walking over to me and pressing a kiss to my forehead. He hadn't even stopped laughing to do that, his lips against my forehead as he spoke.

"Very well love." Oh _that_ sent heat through my entire body. But especially my face. Especially after just talking about us being married. Fuck. He pulled back just enough that I could meet his gaze and his eyes were sparkling with amusement and... And affection. Clear enough that it made my heart beat a drum against my chest. "Make sure to bring the things that Griselda gave you when you come."

I nodded dumbly at him and said my goodbye to him. And to Simeon as we passed by him outside the room. And even to Luke as we went to leave and he was entering. He was still in his uniform and I realized with a start from the sight of dark red spatter against one white shoe, that he'd attended the punishment session. The blood and his expression as he stared up at me being carried by Beel and the slight haunt behind his eyes told me he'd been there.

He'd made a point to.

Just like the brothers had.

I felt a swell of affection for him and reached down to ruffle his hat, saying goodbye to him [and assuring him that there was nothing wrong with me, Beel was just carrying me because he could and I didn't mind because I was tired.]

We walked home in relative quiet. Only punctuated with me telling Beel and Satan that Diavolo had told me the tattoo meant I was married to Solomon somehow. [Though not the circumstances under which he'd told me, mind you. They didn't need to know he'd been trying to seduce me.] Satan told me he knew that could be a possibility, but since Solomon hadn't mentioned it, he had assumed it hadn't been directly so.

The walk had me starting to drift off a bit, and I found myself leaning against Beel's muscular chest as he walked, listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat. I had only meant to close my eyes for a moment, but the next thing I knew we were inside of the house and Beel was headed towards the bedrooms, softly calling my name. [I don't know where Satan had gone.]

"Did you want to sleep in my room?" He'd been there that morning when I'd talked about the nightmares. And I nodded, humming out my affirmative. He smiled so softly at me and carried me there. He hesitated a moment as we passed by my door and I could practically feel the question of 'shirt?'. I hummed and blinked up at him.

"Can I just sleep in one of your shirts?" He seemed thrilled with this idea and nodded.

I felt my eyes close again and the next moment we were in his room and his hands were on my shirt, helping me ease it off. I was way too tired and could only find enough energy to raise my arms above my head, slipping off my skirt as he stepped away to grab a shirt. He turned back around to find me struggling with my bra. Why had I gone with the four clasp bra today? It was not fucking--

"Let me help." He offered and I huffed, but set my hands down by my sides and nodded.

He was so warm as he reached behind me and undid my bra. He smelt... Good. And having him so close, in such an intimate setting, with him sliding my bra off of me.

He was just within reach as he set it aside and I gently touched his cheek.

He froze, staring at me.

And I smiled at him and I felt myself pull him closer. And I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

And instantly felt a _hunger_ erupt in him as he eagerly returned the kiss, leaning into me. I had to wrap my arms around his shoulders to keep from falling over entirely, but he followed me down as he kissed me like he was starved, his hands moving down my body. I gasped into the kiss as one hand moved to cup one of my breasts, thumb brushing against my nipple.

He groaned into the kiss, wedging his knee between my legs to spread them, pressing it against my cunt to push me further up the bed. I moaned as his mouth moved down my jaw, travelling down my neck. He was just kissing for now, his teeth barely grazing my skin, but the touch had me arching against him.

"Beel..." I gasped out as his lips sealed around one of my nipples. I whimpered a little.

My body was fighting between wanting him to keep going, to let him explore my body and to get a chance to explore his-- and the still present sense of tiredness wracking my whole body.

He hummed against my nipple, very gently nipping it and I cried out, my hands going to his dig themselves into his hair. I tugged gently at his head, my breath coming out in quiet pants and looked down at him.

His eyes glowed like he was starving and I was a feast set before him.

And just the heat and the need in that look sent a jolt of heat right to my core, a matching throb of need tightening my thighs against his knee.

"I... If we'd been dating for a while I'd totally be down for going for it whether I fall asleep or not and just take my chances, but..." Gods did I want to take my chances right them, especially as he reacted to my thighs tightening around his knee by grinding it against me. My breath hitched and for a moment I couldn't speak. I got the very distinct and delirious feeling that with him I wouldn't be able to fall asleep if he was fucking me. I swallowed. Hard. I didn't know if that was just wishful thinking, but I damn well knew it was my pussy talking. "But call me sappy, I'd want to make sure I'm awake first time we have sex and I'm too tired to confidently say that I would be."

He was still looking at me so hungrily, but he seemed to understand. Because after a moment he shifted, moving his knee to the outside of my hips and leaning forward to very gently kiss my forehead. I didn't bother putting the shirt he'd grabbed for me on. But I let him pull me under the blankets, his arms wrapping around my waist. I saw his demon form flash as his arms brushed across my tattoo, but faded back into the human look I was used to as he shifted again, pulling me against him.

I could feel that he was still hard, pressed against my ass, but he seemed... Content just holding me like that. I could've sworn I felt him press a kiss to my shoulder as I drifted off to sleep, but I couldn't be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { this chapter was longer than planned. and i know, i know, i'm sorry for once again cock-blocking. chris just keeps getting so close! and yet so far! i promise there will be an actual sex scene soon. lol }  
> { [also there's like four new pics of chris](https://caffeinatedfantasy.tumblr.com/tagged/obey-me-mc-chris-pic) since i did a couple art trades and drew one for the event that just ended. i figured it'd be easier to just link the tag i have for it. lol }


	36. Familiar Feelings

I slept really well next to Beel, his arms wrapped around me. I didn't even feel him get up for a midnight snack like he had before when I'd stayed in his room before. Being a light sleeper, I'd always somewhat woken up when the bed shifted. But I must have been so tired that I hadn't. And now? I didn't want to leave the circle of his arms. It was far too comfortable. And I felt far too... Well. Safe. He was nearly a foot taller than me, so I fit easily nestled against him. I'd started sharing a bed with him to try to help ease his nightmares And he returned the favour without even asking for anything. I snuggled into him a little, feeling his arms tighten around me in response.

And I felt his cock twitch against my ass in response to my movement too.

That part wasn't really new. Any time I'd shared a bed with any of them, they'd woken up with morning wood that had responded to me moving.

It was something the demons very much shared with humans, I'd learned quickly.

But it definitely felt a bit different now. After last night...

Despite how tired I'd been, the memory of his hands on my body, and that **look** that had been on his face. I shivered a little bit.

And he must have been awake enough to feel it because his hips rocked forward, rubbing himself against my ass. I couldn't stifle the moan that escaped me. Especially as one of his hands travelled up to my breast, lazily playing with my nipple.

I wasn't even sure he was actually awake and here I was squirming against him. He groaned, his other hand moving down my side, holding onto my hips to keep me in place as he ground his hips against mine.

"Beel..." I managed to whimper out. I felt him press a kiss to my shoulder, humming a response. His movement slowed down though, relaxing back into a restful position.

"Beel?" I called again. Another hummed response, but he didn't go back to grinding against me.

I wondered if my own lust had influenced him for a moment there and perhaps his body had just... Reacted?

I turned myself around in his arms, placing my hands on his [bare, I just now realized] chest. He barely reacted. And his peaceful expression told me all I needed to know about whether he was asleep or not. I couldn't help but chuckle, stretching up to kiss him on the nose.

And I nearly laughed when his stomach growled loudly in response. That did finally get him to stir, blinking awake with a small groan. He smiled so sweetly at me as he opened his eyes and saw me. He muttered something I couldn't quite understand as his stomach growled again.

"I think it's time for breakfast." I teased him, poking him in the ribs gently.

He looked shy for a moment, and I could feel a trickle of embarrassment from him. Gods, he looked so adorable when he was shy. The way such a giant of a man could look so subdued and unsure was just... It made me want to kiss him again.

"I want to stay here with you." His voice was nearly a whisper, but the words seemed so loud in my ears. Affection just... Swelled in my chest so abruptly and so completely that I couldn't breath for a second. And then I giggled, burying my face in his chest to hopefully stop him from seeing me blush and fawn over how fucking **cute** he was being. "I don't have any snacks left stored in here either."

The fucking sad tone in his voice was killing me.

His stomach growled its protest again and this time I couldn't help but giggle.

Pressing a kiss to his chest, I pulled back to smile back up at him. Fuck why was he so adorable?

"We have class today anyway or else I'd suggest seeing if my new found ability would help." I told him and leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead. "We can always cuddle more later, after all."

His arms tightened around me for a moment, pressing my bare chest against his. There was the haze of his true form for a moment and I could feel how much he wanted to stay in bed for while longer. And then he let go, back to the human form and a small sad frown on his face. "Okay."

I chuckled as he let me roll out of his arms, stretching a little bit as I stood.

I didn't have any clothes left over in his room from when I'd stayed here last. So I'd have to go to my room either way to get a new outfit for the day. I sighed and grabbed the shirt that Beel had offered me last night. Still clean and way less trouble than putting yesterday's uniform back on. I slipped it on and picked up that uniform before turning to Beel.

"I'm gonna go get ready for class." He was staring at me. There was some of that hunger from last night in his eyes, but it was much softer. I glanced down and realized he was staring at how I was dressed. Suddenly it made me feel shy and I tugged a little at the edge of the shirt. With how much taller than me he was, the shirt easily covered me, hitting me mid-thigh, so it wasn't like I was that exposed. Just... "Figured it'd be easier to just wear this since I'm gonna change anyway, if that's cool?"

"That's fine..." He needed to stop smiling like that. It was doing things to me. I hummed and nodded, turning towards the door when I felt him step forward and grab my arm gently. When I turned back to look at him, he leaned down and pressed a very gentle kiss to my lips. It was brief, but gentle, barely a brush of his lips. He pulled back, his cheeks flushed, and smiled shyly. "See you at breakfast."

He turned and went to get changed on his own and I stood there for a moment, flustered, before I turned and left the room. I was not fleeing in embarrassment. Not at all.

Especially not when I nearly ran into Asmo, waiting outside of my door, grinning wickedly at me. Because with him, just from the look on his face I knew that he knew what had nearly happened last night. And he knew that I knew that. I groaned a little bit, trying to avoid his gaze as he followed me into my room.

I intentionally did not address him when he flopped down onto my bed, still grinning at me as I dropped yesterday's clothes into my laundry hamper. It was when I was starting to take off Beel's shirt that I realized I'd have to address Asmo. Mostly because I felt the wave of lust roll off of him and heard his breath hitch. I had my hands on the edge of the shirt and I turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"That's right, you haven't seen me naked yet, have you?" I asked him, slowly pulling up the edge of the shirt to expose more of my thighs. He sat up a bit more, leaning forward to reach for me. I was already out of his reach, but I took another step back, clicking my tongue. "Uh-uh-uh. You can look, but that's it."

He pouted at my teasing, but lowered his hands to grip the edge of my bed, watching me intently as I slowly pulled the shirt up further, smirking as I showed him my underwear. He let out the quietest whimper before covering it up by speaking.

"So what made you change your mind about Beel?" He asked, humming. I pouted at him as the shirt exposed my stomach next.

"Too tired." His hands left the bed and he went to reach forward again when I started showing my breasts. I 'tsked' at him and lowered the shirt down a bit until his hands went back to the bed, still talking. "It would be rude to fall asleep in the middle of things. I don't mind being a cock warmer, but not the first time, ya know?"

Asmo hummed appreciatively as I finished pulling off Beel's shirt, his eyes on my chest.

"If that's how you feel, then why have you been avoiding Lucifer?" He asked, humming as I looped my fingers into my panties and started to pull on them. Then froze at the question.

"I... Um, that's different, he's the one who lost interest, we haven't really talked about it since." I shrugged, pulling off my underwear and throwing it into the hamper too. "Either way, that's between us. And besides, shouldn't you be invested in helping make sure that I sleep with you? I know about your bet with Solomon."

He gasped, feigning offense, his hand on his chest. And I just stared pointedly at him, arms crossed over my chest. He pouted, then sighed, giving me a shrug.

"I still get grimm if you have sex with Lucifer first. Just less of it. He's attractive enough that it's _almost_ understandable." I was looking through my drawers for things to wear today when he said that. I glanced back at him. "Maybe I should have put Beel further up on the list, it seems."

"There's a ranking system?" I asked him hesitantly. And oh dear the grin that spread across his face as he walked over, pulling a pair of underwear and a bra from the drawer and holding them out for me. I still needed to take a shower, but now Asmo had me curious. I glanced at my stack of clothing, looking up at him and narrowing my eyes. "You can come into my bathroom while I shower, but you can't join me."

His grin widened and he followed me as I made my way into the bathroom for my shower, speaking as I turned on the water.

"Yes, once it was clear you were _interested_ , Solomon and I bet on who would get you into bed first. Especially since you're **so** _shy_." I held my hand under the water as it warmed, raising an eyebrow at him. Shy wasn't the right word, but I wasn't going to correct him. He was standing close, his hands on my hips. I shivered a little bit at his touch, the lust flowing into me from it. Fuck I wanted him. His grin told me he'd felt that. "I am, _of course_ , the most likely choice."

"And the least likely?" I asked him, extracting myself from his touch and ducking under the stream.

"Well, I included **all** of my brothers in this, so Belphie, who is in the human realm right now. If for some reason he comes to visit and you have sex with him, I owe Solomon about one thousand grimm." I froze at that. Well _fuck_. Um. **_I_** certainly didn't count the stuff I'd done with Belphegor in the dreams, but fuck. This was one of those moments where I wish I wasn't keeping the secret of where he really was to myself. But Asmo didn't seem to notice as he continued to talk. "So, realistically, Levi, because he's just so... Awkward that even if you were aggressive about it, _you'd_ be struggling."

Okay, I could see that.

Levi barely even believed we were friends half the time. I probably could flirt with him a lot more heavily and he'd be oblivious that I had any interest in him. I hummed, running shampoo through my hair.

"So how's the full ranking go?" I asked him, curious now. I heard him sit down on the counter as he hummed a little bit.

"Well, as I said, I'm the most likely. Then Lucifer and Diavolo are tied for next likely." I washed the shampoo from my hair as he answered, conditioner next. "From there, Satan, Mammon, and Beel. Barbatos and other demons are wild cards. Neither of us win." 

"So if I slept with Krave first then neither of you make any money off of my sex life?" I poked my head out from the shower to grin at him. He looked a little concerned about that, so that must be the case. Then he just pouted at me, arms crossed over his chest. I laughed, ducking back to lather up with soap. "What is this based off of?"

"A mix of things. Their interest, yours, their personalities. I put Beel so low because your desire for him felt fairly benign. More platonic than sexual."

I paused at that as I washed off the soap and conditioner. Wait. I mean. I knew he could feel my lust and my desire. He'd long since explained that. But... That sounded _different_.

"What do you mean it felt more platonic?" I needed to know. He laughed at my question, the sound light and playful, and I had to stick my head out again before he answered me.

"When you feel someone's emotions, you compare it to what you've felt yourself before, right?" I nodded, hesitantly. I had explained it before. But not in a lot of detail. This seemed like he knew this on a level deeper than just me telling him. He smiled. "I've felt many kinds of desire over the years, it's fun to see how yours varies."

Fuck.

I ducked back into the shower. Him being able to tell how I was feeling towards not only himself, but all of his brothers? The specific kind of desire?

Fuck.

I knew that he'd felt my desire for Solomon before I'd even given it thought before we'd made a pact, and that the pact enhanced the connection. But this seemed a bit different.

And more curiosity as I turned off the water.

"What does it feel like?" I paused, stepping out and wrapping a towel around my hair and putting my glasses back on. I grabbed another towel to dry my body off. "Like, my desire for the others?"

Part of me wanted to know how my desire for him felt as described by him.

[Especially as he slid off the counter, taking the towel from my hand and gesturing for me to turn around as he began to towel me off.]

"Well, it depends on the day. For example, this morning it was definitely the desire for sleepy morning sex. But with Beel, it's usually more wanting to be held." I couldn't even argue that. And wasn't given much time to dwell on it as he ran the towel between my legs, rubbing it against my thighs, teasing me. His other hand went to cup my breast, and I felt his lips on my neck as he spoke. "I felt your desire to tease me earlier, and now... Now I can feel how much you want me to touch your pussy."

He moved the towel as he spoke, rubbing it against me. Light enough that the texture didn't hurt, but hard enough I could feel it, whimpering at how it teased me. One of his fingers slipped away from the towel to stroke along my slit along with the towel as he nipped at my shoulder. He chuckled as I moaned quietly, arching into his touch.

"I can feel how much you want me to do this..." He dropped the towel to slide two fingers along my entrance, slipping them into me just up to the second knuckle, hooking his fingers to press against my wall and pull my hips forward before he pulled them out and ran them along my entrance again. "If you reach out, you can feel exactly how much I want to bend you over the sink. Exactly how much I want to feel you the moment I slide into you, wet and eager for me."

He was rocking his hips against my ass as he turned me towards the sink, the fog cleared enough that I could see how it looked, My towel had fallen from my hair, leaving it to cling to my neck and shoulders, smoothed to one side as Asmo kissed and bit at my neck and shoulder, one hand between my legs, while the other had moved to my nipple.

Fuck.

He was fully dressed while doing this. And seeing us like that was really fucking hot.

I couldn't look away, even as he slid a third finger inside of me, pumping them roughly into me, pressing kisses on the back of my shoulder, encouraging me to bend over the sink. I obliged, staring at his face in the mirror. The shine of his eyes that wasn't quite human as his gaze traveled down my back had me tightening around his fingers.

He groaned and he moved his hand from my breast as he pressed me into the counter, nipping at my back. I could feel exactly how much he wanted me. How long he felt like he'd been holding back. And also...

How _nervous_ he felt.

How worried he was that I didn't feel the same desire.

I gasped when he bit my back again, hearing the sound of his zipper. He chuckled against my skin.

"I know you've been wanting me for awhile, but that's no reason to read into it. Just enjoy it love." He kissed me where he'd bit, and he looked back up at me to meet my gaze in the mirror. And there, with all the heat in his expression, the way his eyes glowed in their demonic way, there was a different kind of need. And I gasped because I knew it far too well.

"Asmo wait." He froze, the tip of his cock pressed against my entrance. I really wanted to just lean my hips back and push him inside of me. I wanted to feel him fill me up. But... Fuck.

I turned around against the counter, and he watched me carefully. I could feel his confusion. Hesitance. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed my forehead against his.

"You don't want to have a quickie first, do you?" I knew the answer. He was already adjusted my hips, lining himself up against me again.

"I want to feel you." He muttered, need thick in his voice. He was pushing against my cunt, still teasing enough that he wasn't inside, but just barely, shifting his hips marginally. I had to bite my lip.

Fuck. Fuck. I wanted him to just fuck me. I wanted to beg. I--

I moaned as he slid the head of his cock inside of me, my head falling to his shoulder, hearing him moan in response as I pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"We don't have time to enjoy this properly..." I muttered through panting breathes. He pulled back out to rub against my slit. I knew the feeling that was underlying all this lust and I needed to ignore my own desire for a second. I cupped his cheek and pressed my forehead against his own again. "Asmo, we should wait. You deserve to have me pay more attention to you than just a quick fuck."

He'd begun to push into me again when I'd spoken, and he froze, looking at me shocked.

I don't think he'd expected me to recognize that feeling of people only wanting you for sex. Of wanting them to care about you so badly that you wanted to fuck them so that they'd see that you were worth it.

I kissed him.

Gently. Trying to pour that understanding into the kiss.

Trying to let him know that I did care for him. [Even if I didn't know how to name it quite yet.]

But I mostly didn't want him to feel like he was just sex to me. Regardless of whatever else. I _needed_ him to know that he wasn't.

He dropped his grip on my hip, the shift on our positions leaving his cock pressed against my stomach instead of about to enter me, his hands going into my hair, pulling me closer to him to return the kiss. Desperate and soft, his tongue running against my lower lip, encouraging my lips to part so he could slip his tongue into my mouth.

I couldn't help my moan in response.

We had to part after a moment so that I could breathe and I chuckled as I pressed my forehead against his.

"You already **know** I want to have sex with you, but I also want _more_ than that too." The flare of panic. The fear of 'but what if I can't offer more?' that I knew far too well. He talked so much about being the best. The prettiest. But sometimes lust was a double edged sword. "I want to wait so I can make sure you enjoy yourself too. I'm excited to see that pretty face when you're flushed and ready to fall apart and when you cum. I want to see how pretty you look when you're exhausted and satisfied. I want to see your pleasure too, you know."

He was blushing. Shy, almost. I gave him another quick peck and pushed us away from the counter.

I grabbed my hair towel again, patting at my hair.

"I'm sentimental, I know. It's dumb." I hummed, and grinned at him. "Besides, don't you want to make sure you have time to impress me?"

That snapped him out of the insecure mindset he'd been bordering on, and he laughed, moving forward to give me a quick, passionate kiss. He winked at me as he tucked his dick back into his pants.

"I _suppose_ it's not fair to you not to give you the **full** experience. Very selfish of me to just try to sneak into first." I didn't call him out for turning into it for my sake. My chest tightened. He hummed happily, then glanced down at his clothes. "I need to change clothes. You got me all _wet_."

And then he fled, leaving me to finish getting ready for the day.

This empath thing was dangerous. If I hadn't known that exact feeling, I would have just let him fuck me while he worried that that was the only way to get me to keep liking him. I don't know if it was because I'd teased him about Krave, or because I'd already nearly fucked both Lucifer and Beel [and Belphegor, but he didn't know about that], but I'd kept denying him.

And all of that without kissing him?

Fuck.

I needed to figure out how I felt about him. Because I didn't want to make him feel like I was just sleeping with him because he was the Avatar of Lust and therefore would be good at sex.

I didn't want to hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { i didn't mean for this chapter to be entirely near-sex. i don't know why chris is hyping up first time having sex with someone so much. [since chris is def not a virgin] but it's a thing apparently. also. asmo made me sad. but his scene before MC leaves? it really made me think that he thinks people love him because he's pretty/sexy/good in bed/etc. and he really wants to be actually loved. ;-; }  
> { oh also, if you haven't read it, i wrote a smutty drabble for chris and belphie that i nearly put into the story called '[Without an Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166028)' }


	37. Unlocking

Classes that day had way too much of me overthinking. I didn't dwell on the why-nots of not having slept with either Beel or Asmo. Even though there was definitely a part of me that wanted to hit myself for that. [Especially as Asmo kept sending me subtle threads of lust through the day. Seemingly unintended and full of affection.]

No, what I spent so much time thinking about was why I'd been able to feel that thread underneath it all with Asmo. I hadn't even felt a hint of that before. Not any hint of insecurity like that. Nearly having him fuck me hadn't made me more sensitive to his emotions, I knew that. [I don't know how I knew, but I _knew_.] Perhaps yesterday with being extra sensitive had me...

I jumped in my seat in the class I shared with Solomon and Asmo, ignoring the stares of the students nearest us. I waved my hand at them absently, leaning towards Solomon, tugging on his sleeve and waiting for him to lean back towards me, a small smile on his lips.

"Where are we in the moon cycle?" I whispered, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice. He hummed for a moment, thinking.

"I believe yesterday was a full moon." He whispered back.

And I couldn't say anything.

Because. Well shit.

Solomon himself had said that it likely meant emotionally bare. That many of these things Griselda had spoken of were emotional in their nature. And here he'd been right. My magic had been stronger. At least my ability to sense Asmo, it seemed. Solomon was staring at me expectantly. I was tapping his arm excitedly as I tried to figure out how the fuck to explain what I'd realized. Luckily he seemed more amused than anything. I leaned closer to him to make sure no one else could hear us.

"Bare under the moon's light. Yesterday, I--" I hesitated, still unsure if it even made sense. "Emotionally. I think I--"

His eyes had widened with realization as I spoke and he was grinning at me, even as my words faltered.

"You unlocked a bit more of your power." I nodded at him. "And you felt the difference."

Another nod. He glanced up at the front [and our teacher, I presumed] before he waved his hand very slightly and closed the distance between us, catching me in a kiss. I gasped into it slightly, and I felt the flare of lust from him. But he pulled back and winked at me. He focused his attention back on the teacher, leaving me sitting there blinking.

I felt a hand on my waist and glanced over to find Asmo watching me with a raised eyebrow.

I don't know if he'd seen the kiss or had just felt the lust from Solomon, but he seemed to read the confusion that must be on my face. He chuckled and tugged me closer. I jumped a little when he caught me in a kiss too, taking a moment longer than Solomon had, making a point to tug on my bottom lip as he pulled back.

At this point I was flustered and confused, but I couldn't really do anything about it, because I caught the movement of Solomon's hand again and knew that whatever spell he'd used to keep the teacher from noticing both of them kissing me was gone now. All I could do at that point was pout was staring suspiciously. At me. The one who hadn't done anything. I could fucking see both of them smirking at me from the corner of my eye. Asmo as he rested his chin in his hand and pretended to pay some level of bored attention. And Solomon as he ever so casually answered a question from the teacher.

I reached under the desk as he spoke, annoyed at him, found my target, and pinched his thigh. Hard. He barely reacted. A quiet hiss of air, pausing where he spoke, glancing over at me from the corner of his eye before he continued. I pinched him again just to be sure. He just smirked at me as he finished speaking, ignoring my pouting. He laid his hand on top of mine and I felt the lust surge through the touch.

I think he liked that more than I'd anticipated.

Whoops.

* * *

"Where the fuck is it?" I muttered, annoyed at myself already. Levi barely even glanced up from his game to answer me. [Not helping look, either.]

"Mammon probably stole it and sold it." The derision in his tone... I mean, I didn't exactly blame him. Mammon had yet to pay him back at this point. If it were me, I would have written off the debt awhile ago as never to be returned.

But Mammon had never stolen anything from me. Well.

"If he took it, he wouldn't have sold it, but he might have it in his room somewhere..." He'd only really 'stolen' a couple pillows of mine. And a shirt. And maybe a couple other things. But whenever I asked for them back [or, more correctly, pointedly mentioned them around him], I'd get it back, without fail. [And they'd smell like him each time. Which was... It was nice.] I sighed, flopping on the bed next to Levi and picked up my phone. I didn't like confronting him in person about things like this. I didn't like sounding like I was accusing him, as I know his brothers did about everything that was misplaced.

Maybe... I could send it to the group chat?

〈Has anyone seen my necklace?〉

Levi was the first to respond.

〈Levi: Check Mammon's room.〉

I looked up at my phone to glare at him. He ignored me, smirking a little.

〈Mammon: I haven't touched it! How dare you accuse me of stealing stuff from Chris!〉

I saw the little dots pop up to let me know that Levi was texting something else. Probably something mean to Mammon. What was it with the boys today and testing me like this. I shifted on the bed to crawl into his lap to glare at Levi, making sure to put myself between him and his D.D.D.

"I'm being serious here, and you're just trying to troll Mammon." He was bright red, clearly flustered by my sudden presence on his lap.

"I-it's true and you know it!" He muttered back, avoiding looking at me and reaching for his D.D.D. I leaned forward, frowning at him more and watched as he pulled back, flopping down unto his back and still seemingly unable to look at me.

"With how you're deflecting, how do I know you don't have it?" I teased him. I knew he didn't , but his reaction right now... I heard my D.D.D. ping with another message, but ignored it. Because Levi blushing like this had me grinning.

"Wh-why would I take it?" His voice cracked a little bit as he defended himself and I leaned further down, putting my hands on either side of his head.

"If you didn't take it, then why can't you look at me?" I touched his cheek, wanting to see what I could feel from him and try to understand if this was me being an asshole and making him anxious for no reason and...

And I had not expected to feel the sudden rush of wanting to touch but avoiding it. The insecurity. The unfairness of it all.

How could I tease him like this?

The sudden swing of it to... Confusion? Anticipation? Hope? I couldn't be sure, as he turned his face to look at me, prompted by my hand on his cheek, made me a little bit dizzy.

I'd forgotten how intense the emotions from this could be. Especially with Levi.

His had never hit me this strongly. And I found myself sinking to my elbows to try to regain my balance.

And felt the surge of lust from Levi, even though my hand had fallen from his cheek.

I gasped from it, staring at him. And I realized that even though my hand had moved, he'd kept point of contact.

Specifically, at some point his tail had wrapped around my thigh, something I'd learned was a nervous habit from him whenever people got too close. Easier for him to keep whatever distance he wanted with a hint of self soothing. Like how I'd often reach to hold hands with any of them when I got anxious.

But feeling him on my thigh, with that jolt of lust?

And the way he was staring at me.

My D.D.D. pinged again. Once, twice...

Five times in quick succession, three of which I noticed were with Lucifer's ringtone rather than the group chat. Levi looked away, reaching for his own D.D.D. as the moment broke, his tail unwinding him my leg with a hint of that unfairness again.

"You should answer that." He muttered. He wanted my attention. It was so similar to what I'd feel from Mammon. But Levi never admitted it. I sighed, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I know you wouldn't take it." I told him as I rolled off of him, grabbing my D.D.D. from on the bed. Time to see if anyone had it.

〈Asmo: Are you sure, Mammon? Or have you already sold it?〉

〈Satan: The one with the lesser key on it?〉

〈Mammon: I didn't sell it!〉

〈Lucifer: I have it.〉

〈Mammon: See! Lucifer stole it!〉

〈Lucifer: Chris left it there when they spent the night.〉

〈Asmo: Ooooh~~❤️ 〉

And then, in my private chat with just Lucifer, I noted the messages he'd sent and sighed.

〈It's in my room.〉

〈Come to my room and I'll return it.〉

〈Don't keep me waiting..〉

Such a diva. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I glanced over at Levi, giving him an apologetic look. I'd said we were going to hang out for awhile. And we had. I'd gotten off of school a class early [thanks to notes from Simeon] and hung out with Levi up until now, and it wasn't like I'd promised a timeline or anything. It had been a few hours.

But I knew he always took these things personally.

"Looks like I have to go to Lucifer to get it back." I told him as I scooted off the bed, glancing at him. "You can stay here if you want. Hopefully he won't turn it into a lecture about something?"

Something crossed Levi's face, and the wave of emotion that went through him was strong, but too fast for me to figure it out. He looked annoyed, but he nodded. He wasn't going to argue about Lucifer calling me up to his room. Part of me wanted to feel relieved at that, but...

But I hadn't really been alone with Lucifer in private, much less in his room, since we'd nearly had sex.

Not for more than a few minutes at a time at least. And there was no guarantee here how long it would take.

And it was making me nervous, even as I made my way to Lucifer's room.

I hesitated a moment before I knocked on his door.

"Come in." His voice came in through the other side and he barely glanced up at me from where he was pouring over paperwork.

Of course he had me wait for him to finish his paperwork after telling me not to keep him waiting. He wasn't even looking at me. Very rude of him. I huffed, walking over to where he sat at his desk and perched myself on the edge of it, leaning over to peak at what he was writing. If he was gonna make me wait on him, at the very least I was gonna remind him that I was, in fact, waiting. He smirked as soon as my ass touched his desk, but still didn't look up, as if waiting until he finished writing on the page he was working on, the flourish of his fountain pen highlighting just how elegant his handwriting looked. It didn't look like English, so I couldn't read it for shit, but...

"Your handwriting is gorgeous." The words slipped out either way.

I hadn't meant to say it just then, but I wasn't embarrassed. It was true. And it did make him finally look up at me, an eyebrow raised. He laid the pen down just above the paper and took in how I was seated.

Of course, that was what made me nervous. The way he leaned back in his own chair to look at me sitting there.

I'd gotten nervous around him before, sure. But when I thought I was in trouble for something. Up until the incident last week where we'd nearly had sex and I was just making things weird, wasn't I? It was like I'd forgotten how to act around him. Which didn't even make sense, because I hadn't acted any different with Beel or Asmo today. But then again, I'd called the shots there, stopping us from going further. But Lucifer...

He hadn't acted any different after any of this, so why should I?

Fuck.

I smiled at him a little bit.

"Thank you." He said, and his hand trailed down my leg as he spoke.

Oh yeah. This was why I was having a hard time acting like it was business as usual. He'd do these small touches I hadn't given thought to before and now that I'd seen him naked and had him naked and above me, ready to fuck me, the image would pop into my head at every little touch. And I couldn't help the heat that rose in my face. Or the matching heat pooling between my legs when I realized, once again, that he wasn't wearing his gloves. Especially as his fingers played with the edge of my skirt. What I needed was to focus on why I'd come here. Shit.

"I can't believe I left it in here, I don't remember taking it off." I told him, sliding off of his desk and taking a small step away to break the contact.

I felt... Something just before his hand left my skin.

A sense of loss.

It was strange, because I couldn't tell if it was mine or his.

"That's because I took it off of you when you fell asleep." He followed suit, walking past me to where he kept a small safe as he spoke. Oh. Well that would explain it. "I realized that it was amplifying what you were feeling. More importantly, it would have been amplifying the remnants of the harpy's attack."

He opened the safe, reaching in to carefully pull out the necklace by the chain. His explanation made me hesitant though. Solomon had told me it would be good to wear. And here Lucifer was saying it hadn't been great. I wasn't sure if either of them were wrong, but...

"How did you know it was doing that?" Solomon had knowledge of magic. I knew that he did. A wide array of it. But Lucifer was specifically knowledgeable about empathetic magic. He used to have it, after all. So maybe he'd know more.

He stared at me for a moment, his eyes focused. Then he sighed.

"When you started crying." Ah. The shame washed over me and I looked away. I tried to be as nonplussed as I could pretend to be about it, but... Fuck. I had hoped that we'd just... Forget about that little part. "I haven't had anyone cry in my bed when I hadn't been trying to make them."

There was a teasing tone to his voice there, and it made me glance up at him, an eyebrow raised. He was teasing me like Asmo teased me. So... It would make sense to tease back like that?

"What can I say, I pride myself on making an impression." Not too self deprecating there. He was smiling at me still, but at my words, something crossed his expression and he took a step forward, brushing some of my hair out of my face. I froze, but he continued on as if he hadn't done anything.

"I realized, after touching both the seal on your stomach, and the lesser key on your necklace, that they were both active. More importantly, much of the emotion didn't seem to be your own." I hadn't taken the necklace back from him, and he took it with him as he walked back to his desk, setting it on the surface as he leaned against the desk like I had been earlier.

"What do you mean?" I knew this was verging into secrets territory. But both Simeon and Diavolo had hinted at some of this. I just... Wanted to know more. His expression was mostly neutral. But I could feel the hesitance there.

"You know that I had magic similar to yours when I was an angel." I nodded, walking back towards him. "I lost much of it as it was an angelic gift, save for what was connected to my brothers. So I could recognize that their emotions-- all their fear and concern from your attack, were flooding you. I had hoped to distract you enough to let it pass, but..."

"But...?" I prompted. I needed to know. I'd bawled into his chest and we'd ended our liaisons there and I'd been so anxious around him ever since and I needed to know. He reached forward and pulled me closer by my hips, slipping one of his hands just under the bottom edge of my shirt. Letting me feel him.

"Diavolo mentioned it to you yesterday, I'm told. Sex can amplify emotions. I didn't want to make the moment worse for you." He was holding onto my hips with both hands, massaging my hips just under the hem of my shirt. It felt really fucking nice, and it sent a wave of comfort into me. "While the emotions aren't yours, you're still feeling them, and they do still affect you."

Five demons, two symbols, a harpy, and Lucifer, all feeding magic and emotion into me. Overwhelming me to my breaking point.

And he wasn't framing it as my fault.

He wasn't blaming me.

He wasn't calling all of my emotions stupid or overreactions or saying I was crazy or anything. He was saying it so matter of factly.

Like, yes of course I'd be crying after all that. Anyone would be. [Except maybe him, the underlying pride cut in.] And of course he'd try to mitigate that. He was-- He'd been trying to keep from making things worse. He'd actually been looking out for me.

His thumb on my cheek made me realize I'd started to cry. I was trying not to let myself feel stupid at that, especially as he pulled me closer and his other hand went to cup my other cheek, cradling my face as the tears kept streaming down my cheeks. He didn't say anything, even as I rested my hands on his chest, and he just watched me cry for a little while. I could feel his pride keeping him from saying anything. But I could also feel the comfort he was trying to provide. And an anger, not at me, but...

"You're not allowed to go kill him." I told him firmly. But his pout at that made me laugh. I'd recognized it correctly, it seemed. He tsk'd at me, letting me pull back enough to wipe at my cheeks.

"Pity." Was all he said, resting his hands back on the desk. He sighed, picking the necklace back up and holding it out once again. "You'll want to avoid wearing this until you have better control of your magic. Unless Solomon can make it respond to a keyword, perhaps?"

I nodded at the suggestion. It was a good idea.

Maybe now that I'd unlocked some more of my magic, I could start getting into the more magical aspects of it instead of just feeling everyone's emotions.

"I'm surprised you're suggesting that, I thought you didn't trust Solomon." I teased him, remembering the speech he'd given me early on about not trusting the sorcerer. Another derisive 'tsk' from him.

"I still don't, especially not with regards to my brothers, but that tattoo of yours means he can't hurt **you** , even if he wished to." I frowned, blinking at him. Solomon and I were going to talk about the tattoo tomorrow, but that... Well no, that seemed consistent with what everyone else had said. Maybe I shouldn't be surprised? "I will still want you to be careful that he doesn't try to use you, however."

I noted then that he wasn't saying that he didn't trust me.

And that sent a pang of guilt right through me, knowing that I'd been keeping my knowledge of Belphegor from him.

But I didn't know how to ask him about that.

This time I took the necklace from him, cradling it in one hand and looking down at it.

Fuck.

He was Venus, wasn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { Chris is picking up on some of what the 'instructions' from Griselda meant. >:3c as a heads up, I'm losing a bit of steam. Trying to keep it up, but without knowing where the game is going from here, I'm a bit wary of going too off-canon with my stuff, even if it is AU by now. Any comments keep me going though. I love knowing what yall think! }  
> { which, maybe as way to get an idea here: which boys are your faves with Chris? we poly-shipping up in here, but I'm curious! }  
> { also of note, I totally did my first pin up of one of the boys. I'm planning on trying to do all of them, but I started with [Solomon](https://seraphimazriel.tumblr.com/post/613129115470594048/reposted-because-i-did-a-slight-edit-i-really). I'm torn between Asmo, Levi, or Lucifer next. Because I have ideas. And I really love drawing pin ups. }


	38. Night Storm

I crept up the stairs to the attic that night, frustrated at myself and what I'd realized. One of the instructions Grisella had left for me meant I had to come clean on my lie. Technically, I could argue I'd never lied to Lucifer. That he had been the one to say that there had been nothing in the attic, not me, after all. But I hadn't corrected him. I'd snuck around him to avoid getting caught. It was a lie without words.

And my guilt was eating at me.

Especially after realizing that Lucifer had been looking out for me.

More than I'd realized before.

Fuck.

I needed to take a more active role in all of this.

I'd tried to fall asleep. Determined to wait until tomorrow and finding out more about the whole marriage thing and my options for magic from Solomon.

But I'd ended up with Grisella's book in my lap, pouring over passages for answers. And a hint.

And I'd found something that might be able to help all of this nonsense.

As I reached the grate of the door, I clung to it, peering into the room in the dark to try to see Belphegor on the bed.

"Belphegor." I called out quietly. Normally he had his light on at night. Slept more during the day, he'd said once. So the silence and the darkness made me a bit nervous. I didn't want to wait, after all. It was getting harder and harder to sneak up here. "Belphe-"

My voice cut off as I had to keep myself from screaming as his face appeared before mine, his eyes glowing purple. I could see the outline of his more demonic form through the dark but... I blinked and couldn't see anything but the glow of his eyes in the dark.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was derisive. It was another of those moments where I suspected he didn't like me. "I felt some of Beel's hunger last night. I could tell it was for you. Assumed you'd decided not to bother with me."

That I hadn't been expecting. Unlike his brothers, I couldn't sense anything from him without touching him. But I knew the sound of jealousy in someone's voice. And not the kind that led to some people babying their partner... No, the dark kind. The kind Lee had always had in his voice when I so much as looked at someone else.

It made me take a step back, but I found that that his hand had wrapped itself around my wrist, keeping me in place. I tugged and his grip only tightened.

"Yes, we nearly had sex. I decided against it because I was already exhausted. It's none of your business either way." I hissed, staring at him defiantly. I couldn't see him, but I knew where he was. "I don't **owe** you _anything_ , Belphegor. You lured me up here, you lied to me, and you constantly try to manipulate me, and I'm aware of it and **still** here helping you. I could fuck every demon in this house and I'd still help you."

I wasn't going to let him just be like that. That tone I'd heard from him struck a chord in me. The harpy's shame and despair had faded enough since whatever punishment they'd enacted and I couldn't just let myself take that.

Silence stretched between us and his grip loosened a little. But he didn't quite let go.

"... Why are you helping me then?" His voice was sad, actually. Distant.

"Because I know what it's like to be trapped somewhere. You disagreed with Lucifer and Diavolo and probably thought about doing some dramatic shit like your brothers do, but if he's gonna pull shit, he should be out here being honest with the rest of you. I told you I'd help you get out of here to get that chance."

He said nothing for a long time and I could feel his eyes on me. The longer we stood there in silence, the stupider it sounded to me. But I'd given him my word. And as cliche as that whole idea was, I was going to help. Unless he pulled some shit, I was going to. I let myself be open. I didn't know if the connection went both ways when it came to my emotion. But if he could, I was letting him feel it. All of it. Including how terrified I was that this was going to backfire on me. That he was going to pull some shit and hurt me after I got him out. That Lucifer would freak out about my actions and hurt me.

I let him feel that right along with how stubbornly I was insisting on helping him anyway.

After awhile he let go of my wrist. "What did you come up here for again?"

And just like that, the disdain wasn't in his voice anymore. I wasn't stupid enough to think it was gone. But he wasn't angry, at least. He wasn't jealous or whatever about me nearly having sex with Beel. I sighed.

"I might have found something helpful." I told him, nodding my head towards the book in my arms. The light turned on abruptly and I had to blink away the pain from the sudden brightness. "Warn me next time."

He didn't apologize, instead standing there, leaning against the bars and looking at the book curiously.

"What did you find?" He didn't sound bored for once this time, even as he ignored my scolding. There was something about the look on his face that told me he was now very interested. I nodded again and opened up the book to the page I'd stumbled across.

"This spell here." I held up the book to show it to him as I explained. It wasn't the first one that I'd shown him like this. "Most of the notes in here aren't direct spells, you know? They're all written in metaphor and shit, and I realized something earlier today." I pointed at the bottom of the page, where it read: 'To reveal the dispute to venus, you must release the night storm.' "I think this spell is tied to that. It doesn't sound like it'll unlock the door, but..."

I faltered here a bit. My lack of knowledge with magic made this hard. He hummed.

"But it might be a step towards it." He finished. And I nodded. He looked dubious as he read the spell once again, frowning. "You said the witch who gave you this was a seeress?"

"Yea. And so far I've hit at least three of the things she mentioned in here. And I realized that Lucifer was Venus and you-- You're the disputer. That's what you're called in the kabbalah." He looked surprised that I knew that. It had been the first thing I'd confirmed after talking to Lucifer. The book on kabbalistic magic that Satan had lent me had called him as much. I hadn't paid it too much mind when I'd first read that passage, but with the realization that Lucifer was the Venus mentioned...

"You know if this spell fails, it will harm you, right?" He asked me. I nodded. I was shit at magic. Clearly, since I'd never known I'd had any until now, but this... I was trusting Grisella for a bit. We'd all discussed I should be more trusting after all, shouldn't I? "Alright, well, a couple of the steps we can do tonight, since this looks like it takes a few days, but you'll have to make sure to get the supplies for the rest no matter what."

I nodded eagerly and smiled at him.

And he actually smiled back as we got started.

"The first part is why it could be dangerous, it's a communication spell. You're calling this... Night storm to you, giving them access to you." He explained. I nodded. That part I'd figured out. I'd even gathered some of the things listed.

There was just one thing I was missing, and I knew Belphegor had it.

"I need a candle." I told him. He frowned a little as he stood and moved to where he kept them, coming back and handing me one through the grate. "Thanks."

Alright. I sat on the other side of the door and took in a deep breath, trying to focus on what I was trying to do, crossing my hands over my heart to try to help me focus further.

The classes I'd taken had talked about this sort of thing, but I hadn't tried any of it since before the retreat.

I took a few of these deep breathes in silence with Belphegor watching me.

After a moment, I turned my hands up, holding them out and empty, trying to will my intent into the actions.

I pulled out one of the stones that had come with what Grisella had given me. Amber. I placed it at the bottom of the candle before I lit it.

"Night Storm is the name I know you by. I call on you to guide me to releasing you."

I felt a pull of... Something from within the circle of the seal tattoo on my stomach as I spoke. I wasn't sure if it was an answer or my magic responding, but I repeated myself once again, pulling on that string of energy like I had with Beel's hunger the other day.

"I call on you for your help. I'll release you in exchange for helping me free Belphegor."

The pull when I mentioned Belphegor was so strong that it drove me forward, the demon's hands reaching through the grate to keep me from smacking headfirst into it. A wind swirled around us. But the candle stayed lit, steady. I kept my eyes on it, not Belphegor.

"I can't understand you like this, maybe you can--" The wind flickered again and I felt the answer this time. I didn't even think about whether I should do it or not, either. I reached forward and pulled Belphegor against the door and kissed him. I felt the magic thread through the kiss this time. And I felt him ease into it, return it.

He was going to act as our go between. I pulled back, glancing at the candle. I couldn't stay here for this. I glanced up at him again.

"Keep it burning. I have to go downstairs to sleep." He nodded and I hurried to gather my things, leaving only the candle and the amber before I fled down the stairs and into my room.

I could feel the pull of sleep at the edges of my vision, and the moment my head hit the pillow, I was out.

Swallowed by darkness.

There was nothing.

But I knew that this 'night storm' was there.

I could feel them.

I closed my eyes, trying to reach out like Belph had shown me before. To feel him or the stranger. But it was like they were all around me. I only felt the presence. Still, I called out.

"Belphegor?" It was his power I was borrowing, after all. His connection to the dreamscape that I was using for this.

There was no reply from him, but I heard a soft laugh. It was feminine and gentle.

"It's just us." I heard the voice like it was right next to me, and I turned abruptly towards the sound, opening my eyes, expecting to see... Someone, I didn't know who.

But opening my eyes revealed a scene that felt vaguely familiar. A landscape that I knew. I could turn and see the slough behind me, the river's trickle filling my ears. The willow tree I'd hidden in when I was young was ahead of me. The moon hung just as brightly as it had when I'd run away here. Somehow I'd always ended up here when the moon was full.

"I found you there, you know." The voice spoke. Beside me and off in the distance all at once. It was the truth. My feet were moving of their own accord. "Your pain had called to me. I knew that fear."

I walked through the slough and felt its wetness around me as I waded out to the tree. I'd first found this spot when I'd begun to stray from religion. When I'd decided I needed to leave the church my parents so believed in. When I'd become determined that I had to break the faith.

"I took you in. You needed me."

"I did."

I was out of the water, dry as if I hadn't stepped through the slough, and stood outside of the willow's branches. I hesitated there.

There was more to this than just a dream.

The words she was saying were things I had never really talked about with anyone.

No one knew about this place but me.

I'd always considered myself more agnostic than atheist purely because of this place and the times I'd hidden here.

"I will not hurt you."

"I know."

I stepped through the willow's branches and there, seated at the trunk, was an owl. It's feathers were a tawny golden colour and it was too large to be real. It watched me as I took my usual seat near the trunk and leaned back to stare up at the branches. I was supposed to be asking her something. I needed an answer from her, I just... Couldn't remember.

"How did you get trapped?"

I looked over to my side at the owl.

But it was no longer an owl. It was a woman. And despite that I didn't know her, she looked so unbearably familiar. Her skin was tanned where it peaked out of her olden looking clothing [Roman? Indian? I had no idea], with bright red hair falling down her shoulders. She stared at me with Belphegor's eyes, practically glowing purple in the dim light. [It had to be an effect of the dream, of having had to use his powers for this.]

"I am no longer welcome in what was once my home." There was a tinge of sadness in her voice as she leaned forward, pulling her knees up to her chest, resting her head there, eyes fixed and unblinking on me.

"What do you need me to do?" A smile stretched across her face.

"Your husband will make me a golem." I blinked, but she continued to speak, sitting up and spreading her hands out in front of her. "I shall be born of the clay like Adam."

In front of us, the scene played out in clay figures in the dirt. They did not look like us, but I watched as Solomon and I built a... A person. I watched as it turned into the one beside me, wings spilling out of her back. And I watched the clay figure fly up, landing in the woman's hand. She smiled at me. I could feel the hope flowing through her.

But I knew enough about magic.

And this.

God would be mad.

"Are you afraid of him?" She asked as if she knew what I'd been thinking. I shook my head.

"I've been told he would revile me since I was little." I gestured towards the clearing we were in.

She knew that though.

I wasn't going to change the way I lived my life now that I knew Heaven and Hell were real.

This was no different.

It was just...

"What is the cost?"

Her smile became sad for a moment and she reached forward, gently touching below where the tattoo was inked into my skin.

"That which you do not want."

My hand went to rest on my stomach.

I knew what she meant.

I nodded.

"Alright. I'll do it. But you have to help me with Belphegor."

"Of course!"

The grin spread wide across her face and she dove forward, pressing her lips to mine in a kiss just as I'd caught Belphegor's before. I felt her lips and her body against mine for a moment, laughter filling my ears. Warm and bright and joyous.

In an instant, I was swallowed up by the dark again. 

And I fell.

I forgot to ask her name.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { soooooo... included a picture of our little dream woman. originally i had a link to her, but it looks like ao3 ate the note, so guess not. and i don't remember what i'd otherwise written here. but! tell me if you know who she is! :3c }


	39. Getting Permission

As far as I could tell, everything had gone fine. I'd written down the important parts of the dream... Vision? Thing to make sure I didn't forget it. Even if Belphegor's magic should allow me to remember it, the fact that he hadn't seen any of it had me taking precautions. And I dwelt on it through the night and much of the morning.

A golem.

Fuck, images of Dungeons & Dragons style golems kept butting in, but I knew that wasn't what she had meant.

'Like Adam'.

God had shaped the first humans from clay, according to the bible. Or hadn't it just been Adam? And Eve had been made from a rib?

That inconsistency was going to bother me now that this shit was real. I mean, sure, it didn't mean all the mythos was real or exactly spot on, but... Still, it was going to make me wonder.

Especially being married to the King who had proposed splitting a baby in two in his ruling to determine the mother.

Which, of course, that reminded me of something. Clearing my throat, I looked up at Lucifer. Fuck my nerves.

"Since the harpy was taken care of, am I okay going to Purgatory Hall on my own?" I asked. I felt the surge of panic and fear from Mammon, mixed with general concern from the others.

Lucifer, however, with no pact between us, remained impossible to read. And he was getting final say on it, after all. He studied me for a moment, frowning.

"Doesn't your lesson today involve Asmodeus?" He asked me, and I nodded. It did, but... Looks like I'd have to explain.

"Yea, but I wanted a chance to have some time to talk to Solomon alone."

Envy, upset, curiosity. A smidge of lust. A dash of annoyance.

And that was just from Asmo, not from the others.

"Oooohh, are you thinking of having some _fun_ without me?" Asmo teased. But I could feel the thread of hurt in that. I shook my head.

Diavolo and Lucifer knew that my tattoo meant marriage to Solomon in a sense, but did the others? I suspected Satan and Asmo had a vague idea, but did Mammon, Levi, or Beel? Guess it was time for them to find out.

"Not where my mind's at with it. I just... I'm under the impression that annulment isn't a thing?" Lucifer shook his head, as if indicating that was the case. "Yea, since finding out I'm apparently married to him in some magical sense I didn't exactly sign up for, I'd like some time to ask him about it and figure out what the fuck that _means_ since it's not like marriage where I'm from."

I felt the annoyance and the panic build in Levi, Satan, and Mammon the moment I mentioned 'marriage', but it was only Mammon who said anything, practically smashing his hands down in his upset.

" ** _Married_**? But-- Why-- When--?"

I just shrugged.

"I'm not sure, that's one of the things I want to ask about. I have his seal tattooed on my stomach. Was I married to him when that was inked into my skin? Or was it when he lent me some of his magic and activated the seal? Or did it happen more recently, since he didn't even know about it until recently? Is it because I said 'marry me' when he handed me coffee?" I groaned a little bit, remembering that little joke I'd made and his response. 'Taking people seriously when they said that is how I ended up with so many wives.' Was he being serious? Did that mixed with everything else push it over the line? I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Like, fuck, I don't know if I want to be married, and now I'm apparently stuck with it and I'd just... Kind of like some privacy with the conversation."

Not just the words we spoke to each other either, but all of my emotions would be laid bare to whoever was there. And I wasn't entirely sure I was ready for that. Not about a topic like this, at least. I'd been engaged before, but never married. And I'd taken a bit of a stance against the idea. Even if it was of a different nature, it was still there. And the unspoken expectations made me anxious. I needed to be able to have the conversation between just him and I and then go from there. Without having to worry about any of them.

After a moment of silence, Lucifer nodded.

"We're unsure if the harpy was the only one who felt you when we brushed the layers, but I can walk you there. I have a meeting with Lord Diavolo and it is on my way. Asmodeus can join you later." I beamed at him. That option definitely worked for me. Mammon and Satan both seemed to be annoyed [Mammon specifically pouting about it, worry still rolling off of him], but none of them said anything.

Once breakfast was over, Lucifer gave me half an hour to get ready to go.

I barely even had time to give Solomon a heads up while in the middle of changing.

〈Chris: I'm heading over early because I wanted to talk in private.〉

〈Solomon: I suppose I should get dressed then.〉

〈Chris: Wait... Were you still asleep? I'm sorry.〉

〈Solomon: It's no problem.〉

〈Chis: You're sure?〉

〈Solomon: For you, of course.〉

And he sent an image with his message. Showing that he had indeed been in bed still. And was barely even dressed. But he was smiling at me tiredly. My chest tightened at the sight. How the **fuck** was he so attractive?

I shouldn't have been surprised by it, but the arms around my waist still made me jump slightly, but I knew who it was even before I turned. I hummed, smiling at Asmodeus as I turned my head to look at him.

"What's your concern about the marriage, love?" His voice was soft, and his hands traveled down my sides, skimming along my hips. I still needed to get changed and ready to go and I could feel Asmo through his touch. I could feel lust from him, I always could, but there was more of a soft affection than anything. And his own worry.

I didn't know if it was for me or for Solomon. The two of us seemed tied in this emotion of his.

I sighed, holding up one of the shirts I was considering wearing for the demon's approval as I tried to answer.

"I just don't like feeling trapped." That was a rather simplistic answer, but true nonetheless.

"You know he's not going to try to make you be monogamous." There was laughter in his tone as he let go of me enough to reach forward and into my closet to get me something else: a dress. One he'd given to me.

I hummed as he held it up for me. Black base with dark purple lace romantic sleeves and a low cut neckline. If it had been a full skirt, it would look very formal, but with the skirt hitting just above my knees.

"I little dressy for lessons, isn't it?" I asked him, and he just smiled, shaking his head and signalling for me to strip. I sighed. It seemed I had no choice, and I did what I was told, getting down to my underwear in front of him. There was a surge of lust. But he didn't flirt or push as he helped me get into the dress. "I'm not worried about the monogamous part--" I paused. "Okay, maybe a little, but it's more..."

Emotional vulnerability was important when it came to all of this, wasn't it? And perhaps Grisella hadn't meant know in the biblical sense.

I sighed.

"I'm scared. I know it's not the same as the human world, but even the word has bad implications for me." I told him, letting him zip up the dress for me. I tried to let him feel that insecurity. Marriage was such a loaded word to someone raised in a religion where that was one of your greatest accomplishments you could achieve. And to someone who was terrified of being abandoned. He touched me, reaching forward to cup my cheek for a moment to let me feel the relief and comfort before he adjusted my hair.

And I realized. He'd been worried about Solomon.

He'd been worried I'd hurt him.

"It's closer to the pacts you have with us demons." He told me as he adjusted my hair to lay over my shoulders. And I felt something else in that touch. Another worry of his that was under there.

"I don't plan on breaking it." He froze. He hadn't meant to let that worry slip through to me and he started pulling back a bit, but I grabbed his hand. "Any of my pacts. I'm just tired of being a passive force here. I want to know what's going on."

He was still worried. I could feel it.

I pulled him forward and kissed him. I wanted him to feel that I cared about him, and I poured that into the kiss, and he eagerly returned it, his arms going around my waist, pulling me tight against him. The fear of being left behind was strong and far too familiar, and I tried to assuage that fear.

He was grinning at me when I pulled back to breathe.

"Still need to do your make-up!" He chirped, dragging me to the bathroom to do just that. Once again, no discussing the concerns I'd sensed from him. No talking about it. Just him accepting it and, seemingly, understanding my intent. I couldn't help but smile back at him as I let him finish getting me ready. He hummed, pulling on a strand of my hair and twirling it around his finger as he assessed me. "I need to take you to the salon. Spa day and get your hair dyed."

I laughed. I wasn't going to bother telling him I'd been doing it myself for years. Purple was only the latest.

He was putting on my lipstick, having me propped up on the bathroom counter, when Lucifer walked in to fetch me.

"You're dressed up." Was there some annoyance in his tone? I paused for a moment, tilting my head at him as Asmo finished my lipstick. I still needed to figure out how to tell him the truth about Belphegor. Shit.

I shrugged.

"Asmo insisted." Lucifer let out a little 'harrumph' at the words and Asmo just beamed.

"Of course he did." He stood there for a moment longer before he sighed, holding open the door for the younger demon to leave.

He was quiet for a long while after Asmo left, but it wasn't the comfortable sort of quiet that we'd sometimes share. It was definitely heavy. And I'd just come to understand last night that he hadn't quite rejected me. But it was still like this... I hummed a little bit, glancing over at his impassive face as I slipped off the counter and into my room proper. He followed me, and didn't seem eager to leave just yet.

"I don't trust Solomon, and I still don't believe you should either." He told me, grabbing unto my arm.

**This** I already knew. He'd been saying that from the beginning. I supposed that he had reason, seeing as Solomon had so many pacts with so many demons. But this didn't feel like it was about that.

I stayed where I was, saying nothing before he continued.

"I am concerned he will try to use you and your connection against my brothers." He stated it very matter of factly. But there was a hard edge to his tone. The implied 'I will not stand for that' that hung in the air. He'd already made it clear that he would not stand for me trying to harm his brothers or Lord Diavolo. So of course it would extend to Solomon as well. I nodded.

"That's... Actually one of the things I wanted to make sure of. That he can't use my pacts." He'd moved forward, towering above me in a way that was probably meant to be intimidating, his gaze intense.

And it would have been. Under different circumstances.

But I just stared up at him. Some remaining anxiety had me adjusting my hair, pushing it to one side as I rubbed my neck.

"I'm not always the most honest with you, and I don't know all the shit down here, but..." I trailed off as I noticed the look in his eyes as he reached forward and pulled my hand away from my neck. There was a familiar sort of heat that I'd seen once before and it immediately sent a shiver down my spine. Silence stretched between us and I was far too aware of the way his gaze travelled down my body. I knew this skirt was too short, the neckline too low. I knew that's why Asmo had bought it for me, and I suspected it was why he had picked it for me today.

"Perhaps it might be best if I leave a message, hm?" He purred, reaching down and tilting my head to one side as he ran a finger across the now fading bruises that he'd left behind before. The ones that were **_very_** visible with this dress. He leaned forward until his lips were nearly brushing against my skin. "To show that you're as much ours..."

My breath hitched as he spoke, his breath warm against my skin. 'Ours'. Like I'd made a pact with him as well in all of this. He wasn't even really touching me yet and I felt my body reacting to him. I swallowed hard.

"M-maybe. If it's **just** a message..." I could barely even hear my own words, my hands now hovering over his chest. I didn't even have a pact with him, he wasn't even touching me, but I could feel his lust so strongly that my head was spinning. 

He chuckled as his lips finally touched my neck and I felt it. I felt the surge of his desire. And a reflection of my own. And realized how much I'd desperately wanted him to touch me since last week. How much I'd been _craving_ him. I whimpered out his name as his hands--now gloveless-- moved down my sides until they came to rest at my hips.

He bit down on the spot where my neck connected with my shoulder, the sharp pain melting into pleasure in an instant as I felt his possessive desire and he lifted me off the ground. I gasped, clinging to him with the need to be closer. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and my legs with no recourse but to wrap around his hips as he kissed the pain in the spot he'd bitten, sucking on it. I knew exactly what he was doing, even as he moved down to my shoulder, pushing aside the edge of my shirt and carrying me to my bed. He lowered me unto it gently, a contrast to the eager attention he paid to my neck and shoulders. He pulled the edges of my neckline down as far as they would allow, trapping my arms to my sides as he pushed it under my chest, his mouth trailing a very familiar path.

The feeling that pushed into me from him as he yanked up the skirt of my dress was one _distinctly_ **less** innocent than the possessiveness I'd felt from his brothers. I moaned as he trailed a finger across my underwear, teasingly light touches to my cunt as his mouth started to make its way down my chest.

"You're already this wet?" He hummed against my skin as he pushed the fabric aside and touched me, fingers stroking me. I could hear it, the wetness pooling between my legs. And the desire he felt filled me. His desire to have me-- _the image of me spread out before him, naked like I wasn't now as he gripped his cock_ \-- and he slipped two fingers inside me, curling them to press against my walls.

"Lu-lucifer..." I gasped out his name, trying to hold him even as my arms were stuck as they were. He chuckled as he stroked inside of me, my body arching up to meet him.

"You moan so pretty." He muttered into my skin, nipping at my breast as he pushed down my bra with his free hand -- _him naked above me, pushing into me as he kissed me_ \-- he took my nipple into his mouth, tugging on it as he slipped another finger into my cunt, thrusting into me -- _my legs over his bare shoulders as he pushed deeper into me_ \-- his pace quickened as I squirmed underneath him.

The images flitting through my mind as he pressed into me had me reeling, barely able to focus on him or his touch as I felt myself growing closer.

I was seeing something I shouldn't be. I was writhing underneath him, could hear myself calling out to him -- _he smiled down at me, his lips forming words that_ \--

And his D.D.D. rang.

I whimpered as he pulled back, his hand stopping, thumb pressed against my clit as he answered it with his free hand.

I was so close. Just a little bit more...

"Yes, Lord Diavolo, I got held up." His voice was even, but I could feel his amusement through his touch and I tried to keep myself silent as I moved my hips against his hand, trying to regain that friction.

I could hear Diavolo ask if that was me and Lucifer smirked down at me.

I hadn't been quiet enough, it seemed.

He curled his fingers, stroking inside of me aching, teasingly slow.

The look on his face as he stared down at me was far too teasing. "No, it's fine, they can wait."

He pulled his fingers most of the way out, staring at my pouting face, and thrust into me so hard I choked out a cry before he pulled away.

He was watching me out of the corner of his eye as he slid a finger, slick and wet from my cunt, one at a time into his mouth, giving a hum of approval. I couldn't tell if it was for me or for the phone. He nodded as I heard Diavolo's laugh through the phone.

"We're leaving now."

I groaned, pouting as my head fell back against my bed and lay there for a moment.

"You're mean." I told him. His deep, rich laugh sent a shiver through me as he appeared back above me.

"I believe I was only making a point." He teased, reaching down to fix my bra and shirt, putting it back in place.

" _ **Mean**_." I repeated, letting him help me up as I smoothed out my skirt. He just chuckled, giving me very little time to get myself back together before he turned towards my door to leave.

I had to jog to catch up with him, grabbing my bag that I had, very luckily, thought to pack before breakfast.

As we made our way out of the House of Lamentation, I caught sight of Asmo, who tapped his neck with a smirk.

Which I already knew meant I had to have hickies.

Fucking hell.

That was going to be a great sight for discussing this whole marriage thing with Solomon.

"Did we have some time to get coffee before hand?" I asked him, hopeful to give myself something to focus on instead of the ache in my neck. He barely even glanced at me before he answered.

"As long as you know what you want." I grinned at him. This question hadn't seemed to annoy him at least.

"Oh, I always get an iced white mocha with two extra shots." He nodded, pulling out his D.D.D. and glancing down at it as we turned towards the cafe. Well, at least I'd get coffee out of this nonsense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { so! uh. i'd originally planned on this being the first part of one chapter, but it ended up being way longer than planned. so prepare for next chapter soon. [also poor chris never gets to cum.] }
> 
> { oh! also, always feel free to poke me if you have a particular sort of scene/what-if/prompt/etc you want set in this. depending on what it is, it might go into the main story, or i'll make a separate story for those cute little side-things. includes fluff, angst, smut, whatever. can leave in the comments or send an anon to my [tumblr](https://caffeinatedfantasy.tumblr.com/ask) just make sure to let me know what it's about. i might've mentioned it before, but there's a lot of ideas i cut out because they're just kind... filler scene material? like, could be super cute stuff! like chris and levi gaming and how chris definitely flusters levi in order to cheat? but no plot involved there. }


	40. King's Consort

The look that Lucifer had given Solomon when he'd answered the door spoke volumes. Somewhere between smug satisfaction and that lingering distrust. It probably didn't help that Solomon stood at the door, his hair still a mess, and still not wearing a shirt or jacket, only pajama bottoms that hugged his hips. Despite that I'd given him plenty of warning. It almost seemed intentional, mixed with the way he smiled at Lucifer. Far too casual. Too similar to the smile he wore when he'd tease me. It was almost arrogant.

Neither made any mention of the way he was dressed, either. Their conversation was entirely polite.

Mind numbingly so. It reminded me far too much of fake smiles at church from when I was younger. I rolled my eyes and pushed past Solomon, holding both of the drinks, thanking Lucifer for walking me here, and for the coffee.

And I _knew_ his state of dress was intentional the moment I walked into his room.

A full, clean outfit was laid out on his bed, looking like he'd tossed it in haste. After having already been dressed.

"Seems like both of you wanted to send messages today." I held out one of the cups for coffee for him, my eyebrow raised. I'd convinced Lucifer to let me bring Solomon something, He laughed at my observation as he took the cup from me, shrugging. But decidedly not denying it. He just hummed, brushing my hair out of the way and letting his fingers trail across one of the newly forming bruises. I shivered at the touch. Closing my eyes, I frowned a little, muttering. "Get some real clothes on now please."

Because Gods if he didn't I was going to jump him.

Lucifer had stopped just short of letting me cum and here was Solomon, shirtless and gorgeous and touching me so very softly.

He laughed, stepping away as I sipped on my coffee.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" I heard the rustle of clothes as he spoke and I hummed, unsure of what he meant. If he was gesturing towards something, I couldn't see it. "Has Lucifer decided you're his and he's going to keep you to himself?"

He sounded amused. He did.

But I didn't feel that emotion in his voice.

And the statement had shocked me so much that I had snapped open my eyes to really look at Solomon. The idea was, to me, absolutely ridiculous. But just as Asmodeus had been worried, maybe...

"No. Nothing--" I paused. "Nothing official is going on with Lucifer." I paused again as he turned to me, an eyebrow raised. But still that calm smile. I only frowned back. "I don't have anything official with anyone right now. Except I've been told, with you. Because apparently we're married?"

He was at least fully dressed now, though his hair was still a mess atop his head and I had the urge to fix it. I had to bite down that urge, taking another sip of my coffee instead and leaning against his nearby dresser. He hummed at the question for a moment as he picked up the coffee I got for him.

"I assume Lord Diavolo said as much?" I nodded. I hadn't mentioned to any of the brothers who had suggested the two of us were married, but... But he'd called it immediately. Had Diavolo said something to him?

I don't know if my confusion had shown on my face or something, but he laughed. "He's one of the only ones who would call it a marriage rather than what it is."

Well. Diavolo had said that the whole... 'no dating' thing would only apply to him, and not any of my other pacts... But the woman from my dream had also called Solomon my husband. So...

"Then what is it?" I prompted him. I needed to know. I'd been here in Hell worrying about what the Seal meant since I'd gotten here.

"It is called a consort pact." Well that not only sounded a whole hell of a lot like marriage, but the consort part definitely sounded like some royal bullshit. "Most of your pacts work more or less like an exchange. With the demons, with a strong will, you can command them and draw power from them. You can draw more power from them if you feed their sin, of course."

I nodded. That part he'd explained to me awhile ago. He'd found it strange the first time I had mentioned it that I didn't really indulge in their sins. And then again, after I'd been attacked, we'd determined that my magic being locked away had been what had kept me safe. But this was not that.

"Any pact you make with a demon or an angel would work like that by default. The magic is designed to balance the scales, so to speak. Having the protection of Elohim helped matters, of course, but that is how most pacts work." When most people talked about God, I had the urge to roll my eyes. But not with him. It didn't convert me or anything, but there was more there with him. Similar to the brothers [though they never spoke of their father if they could help it]. "They're formed with the magic of the demon or the angel who you've made the pact with. One member of the pact is the source, while the other is the one who draws. What we did, purely by chance, was form a similar sort of pact. But without a demon, there is no set source. We can draw magic from each other and we can feed it into the other. In this, we're even."

"Why would Lord Diavolo call it marriage then?" It was starting to make some sense, at least. And _fuck_ this was more information about the pacts than anyone had told me thus far and **that** annoyed me to no end. Levi had sort of used me and my making a pact with Mammon in order to get his money back, throwing me into this without really much information.

"Because, for demons, a pact like this, with a permanent mark on at least one partner, is a part of marriage. And, well, only the royalty really marries." That would also explain why it would be that Diavolo would assume that 'courting' was not allowed then. Royalty always had its own rules. But this all brought so many more questions up in my mind.

"Why didn't you mention it to me before? And when did it happen? Have we been 'married' since I got the tattoo, or...?" I put the word in quotes, and I felt some panic start to rise in my throat. **There** was the fear of it. How had I ended up like this? He hummed, reaching forward to take my hand and pull me over towards him.

I let him, staring up at him as he held me in his arms, the posture very much like we were dancing as he held onto one of my hands.

"At the retreat, it would have been activated. When I kissed you and lent you my magic." He bent down as he spoke, holding me the same way he had then, his lips brushing against mine. I didn't have time to return the kiss before he pulled back, guiding me instead to sit on the bed. "If I had known of your tattoo, I could have prevented that spell from becoming what it is now, forgive me."

It was strange, hearing Solomon like that. He always had this tone in his voice that was casual amusement. But now?

He sounded a bit sad.

And I could feel it leaking from him underneath my fingertips as I reached to hold his hand.

Asmodeus had been worried about what I'd say and do to Solomon in this conversation. I'd thought it strange, but seeing this from Solomon.

"What's done is done, right?" I shrugged, lacing my fingers through his. He paused for a moment, looking at me, frowning. Fighting something.

"I could undo if, if you wish. There is a way, and it may impact--" I held up my hand, interrupting him with a noise.

"Stop, stop, stop. I didn't come here for that. I just want answers. So, to get it out of the way, two things I need to know so we can like, officially drop kick that idea." He looked amused again. Not the casual kind that seemed to mean he was hiding something, but something a bit more genuine. I held up a finger as I spoke. "Firstly, this isn't going to kill me or trap me or anything, right?"

He shook his head, laughter bubbling under his breath. He had to cover his mouth to keep it from getting out of hand. **That** answer I'd expected. Onto the next one.

"Can you control my pacts through our connection?" I asked, holding up my second finger. This was the thing Lucifer had been worried about as well.

This one made him pause. And _that_ worried me.

"Not... Entirely." That wasn't what I wanted to hear. He hummed for a moment, adjusting my hand as he thought. "The simple answer would be that I generally can't at this point, but the rules of magic on this are a bit more fluid than some of the others."

"Explain?" I prompted. I was hopeful that since he could have said no, since that seemed to be the closer answer of the two, that he was being honest. I could leave it at that. But no, I already had issues with my own control over them.

"I can certainly control Asmodeus through your pact with him, but that is because I already have one with him as well. It would be like a conference call, so to speak. With the other demons... If you're unable to or in danger or your magic is blocked for whatever reason, I can send out... Something of a distress signal, you could call it. But since we have a one-way consort pact, that is all."

Wait.

"What do you mean the pact is one way?" This sent a thread of concern through him. He had definitely hoped I'd skip over that and be satisfied.

"As I do not have your mark on me, and you haven't imbued it with your magic, while the magic sees neither of us as a source, it sees you as the anchor." He was still holding back and it bugged me. What was the point of keeping this secret? I squeezed his hand, giving a slightly frustrated noise, and he sighed. "You're not going to be satisfied until you know everything, are you?"

"Nope!" I beamed. He just laughed for a moment. There was a tired thread to it, but he seemed in a good mood. "And you can't say shit cuz I know your whole shtick is trying to learn more too, so, c'mon _hubby_ , out with it!"

This only caused him to laugh harder, practically doubling over with his amusement. I tried to pout at him, poking him in the stomach. He caught me, pulling me forward and kissing me deeply, the chuckle fading as I returned the kiss, pressing myself back against him. Savouring the feel of him. His amusement and joy just... Flowed into me, unguarded and pure and light and... He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against mine.

"You're right, I should expect nothing less from you." He let me sit back up, but he kept his holding me, pulling me into his lap and smiling softly at me. "I'll have to explain the consort pact in full, then, I think."

"Alright. I'd say give it to me straight, but I know neither of us are, so." I nodded. And he laughed. Yes I knew about his relationship with Asmodeus. Not that the two of them really hid it very well. He was still smiling as he spoke.

"The consort pact is used among royalty because of the nature of the connection and how it affects things such as succession and inheritance of magic. For demons and angels, their magic is tied to their soul in a way that makes separating the two nearly impossible. Even if they are changed into another kind of being, they hold onto some of that magic. It is considered a marriage to them because it ties their souls together as well as their magic. "

"Taking the whole 'soulmates' idea to a bit of an extreme, then?" He nodded.

"It doesn't do **quite** the same to humans, since our magic isn't tied to our souls in the same way. In fact, most with magic were either descended long ago from some other creature, whether angel or demon or djinn or fae, while others of us, myself included, had it bestowed upon us. But it ties our magics together in a similar way."

I shifted in his lap. He was giving me time to process this, but holding out on something.

"And what way is that?" I only knew about demonic marriages at all in terms of the Devildom history classes. And the royalty always seemed to become stronger after...

"With a two-way pact, if one dies, the other gains all of their magic. They act as anchors to each other's magic, keeping it from getting lost in the cosmos." After their consorts died. I blinked at him. Ours was one way, so that meant that... "With a one way pact, only the one who carries the other's mark is seen as the anchor. In this case, if I were to die, my magic would become yours."

Wait.

Wait.

"Even your pacts?" 72 demons. Only two of whom I'd met. I already worried about the five pacts I had. I was getting light headed at the thought of suddenly worrying about 72 demons.

"Not the pacts themselves, but the basic protections. So none of them would be able to harm you without the same cost as if they had made a pact with you." I realized that was a thing I had never really considered with the pacts I had been making with the brothers. None of them had even _accidentally_ hurt me since making pacts with them. Which, considering how they liked to threaten things like that. [And how much stronger I knew they were...] It made me wonder what those protections and consequences were... "If you had more knowledge of magic, you would be able to use our connection to reach through the pacts, however. Draw on their energy like we'd discussed you can do with your own."

"But you can't do that with mine?" He shook his head.

"Not without wearing your mark. Which, I'm not going to do." I didn't know why, but that sent a lance of pain through my heart. It wasn't a rejection, but... It put us uneven. And I didn't like that. He tapped me on the forehead with a small smile. "You haven't even created your sigil."

That was true. Hell, I didn't even know how. His finger trailed down the side of my face, running along my jaw to tilt my chin up and bring me to look at him. He was looking at me so intently. Almost like awe.

Like he had when he'd first seen the Seal inked into my skin.

He trailed his hand down the side of my neck, ghosting along where I knew the hickies were.

"And I believe Lucifer left these to try to warn me not to. I've no wish to get you in trouble." He said that, but his finger followed down to the next one where it dipped along my collar. "He seems very keen on keeping you to himself."

"That's rich, considering I'm not his. We don't even have a pact! Closest he has to any sort of claim are these. And he only said they were a message to you, not to me!" And his hand was trailing along my cleavage.

I could feel his lust. Could feel that he was holding back. Maybe it was a side effect from us both being bound to Asmo, but I could often feel it with him, but he always kept it at a polite distance. Because every time it was laced with a soft affection that was... Hesitant, almost.

I hummed, adjusting my position on his lap so that I straddled him, leaning forward a little.

"Did you want to leave a response?" I teased him. He grinned up at me.

"I would love to." He pulled me back down for another kiss, grinning into my skin as he trailed kisses down my jaw. I moaned softly as he nipped at my neck, gentle around the bruises that Lucifer had already left, one hand nestled between my shoulders, holding me in place against him.

An idea came to me as his lips moved across my collarbone, his kisses becoming more insistent, and his hand travelling down my spine.

A ridiculous one, and I had to keep myself from laughing entirely at the idea of it.

He hummed against my skin, the 'what's so funny' more implied than stated.

"I realized, one more question... Does this mean I'm fucking royalty?" I couldn't stop myself from laughing then as I asked. It didn't really sound like it. Not really at least.

But I felt him grin against me, his a wicked sense of playfulness my only warning before he flipped me unto my back and unto his bed. He hovered above me, still grinning as his hands moved down my arms, pushing my dress down my shoulders. [When had he undone the zipper?]

"Would you like to be?" I had meant it in terms of myself being the royalty. But the way he was looking at me... I caught the double entendre in my own words and what he'd meant with it, heat spreading through my body. He was watching me, those damned eyes pulling me in like a ship caught in a storm, the intensity catching my breath in my throat.

I nodded.

"Yes." He dipped down, hungry lips catching mine as he peeled away the dress.

He nipped at my bottom lip as I kicked the dress off my legs, moaning into the kiss as his hand cupped my breast, working its way under my bra to play with my nipple.

"As you command, then." He kissed his way down my neck again, taking the side free from any bruises or love bites and began to make short work of that. I moaned.

He wasn't quite as gentle anymore, fingers digging into my skin as he kissed and bit his way down my throat, latching onto the crook of my neck and working with lips and teeth and tongue to leave a wonderful bruise.

I'd been wanting him for a long time. Longer than I'd care to admit to.

And he'd wanted me for just as long. That feeling- that desperate want of touching someone you'd written off as uninterested- was too familiar to mistake for anything else.

He undid my bra, sliding it off of me before he took a nipple into his mouth, playing with the other as I moaned, squirming underneath him.

Part of me wanted to savour this. Wanted to lay here and focus on every touch as his hands moved down me, one making its way between my thighs.

A bigger part of me needed to have some release.

I could feel Solomon's lust being echoed and amplified by my own, the teasing I'd been receiving not only earlier today but just lately doing nothing to quell any of my own lust.

I gasped as I felt him slid two fingers into me, stroking inside of me.

I hadn't even realized how wet I already was that he'd done it so easily.

"Solomon." I whined as his mouth travelled down my body. He'd stopped at my stomach, now face to face with the tattoo that had gotten me into this mess, and he grinned up at me, smile stretching wicked across his face.

"Can't I admire you, love?" Gods, his voice was intoxicating. The way he spoke. I didn't bother to try to name the emotion, letting it flow into me as he pressed a feather light kiss to the top point of the seal.

He did it with each of the six points, his fingers still moving inside me.

"Please..." I knew I sounded needy. And of course his only response was to chuckle, ducking his head between my thighs as he pushed them apart.

My fingers threaded through his hair as his lips touched the thighs. I could feel his eyes on me as he inserted a third finger in, the thrusts of his hand becoming deeper, harder, one hand holding my hips in place to keep me from bucking into his touch.

I looked down at him when he slowed, catching his gaze as he grinned at me, pressing another kiss to my thigh.

And then, holding my gaze, he bit down.

The sharp pain went straight to pleasure and I cried out, hands forming into fists in his hair, now staring at the ceiling through backs of my eyelids. He chuckled against my skin, pressing a soothing kiss to the spot.

"I think that's a better spot for a love bite, don't you think?" He teased, his breath warm against my other thigh as he kissed it as well. It barely even felt like he was talking to me. I could only nod absently as he bit down on that side as well, running his tongue along the blossoming mark.

"Sol-Solomon..." I muttered. I was so fucking close. My whole body was on edge, and he was still keeping me just to one side of it with teasing kisses and careful bites.

The surge of lust as hands moved along my arms didn't help either. Picking me up just enough to slide behind me.

Opening my eyes found me staring up at Asmodeus' grinning face.

I gasped a little.

When had he entered the room?

How had I not noticed him?

He didn't give me time to ask questions, let alone think, diving forward to catch me in a kiss, the feeling matched by Solomon's mouth on my cunt, tongue laving my clit.

Asmo's hands traveled down my body to my breasts, pinching my nipple and twisted slightly.

"You naughty thing, you did get started without me." He spoke into my lips, and another surge went through me.

I realized he was keeping my orgasm at bay.

Letting it build.

I was arching into their touch, my hips bucking into Solomon's face, one hand gripping his hair, the other moving to grab hold of the demon's.

Every touch of the demon's hands, every thrust of Solomon's fingers, their mouths on me, had the spot feeling like fire.

Aching and sore and needy.

"Please." I pleased.

"Please what, my love?" Asmo cooed, against my lips.

"Please let me cum." Both of them chuckled, and the feel of Solomon's laugh had me near screaming. " _Please_."

"You have to ask both of us." He turned my head to one side to let me see Solomon's face as he kissed along my jaw.

"Asmo, Solomon... Please... Please let me cum." I felt like crying at this point I needed it so badly, my body writhing between them, moving to press into them at every touch, my cunt tight around his fingers.

My body was begging for release, tight on the edge of it, my vision already dark and my frustration started to build with need.

" _Please_."

I didn't hear what either of them said. I heard words, but they'd moved at the same time, Asmo biting down on my neck next to where Solomon had earlier, and Solomon at the junction of my thigh as his fingers thrust into me, his thumb on my clit and the wave of it crashed over me so hard I was left unable to breath for a second as I clenched around Solomon, my cunt trying to pull from his fingers like it was his cock.

And fuck did I want that.

But I was shaking slightly from my orgasm, still nestled between the two of them as I came back to myself. Asmo was smoothing back my hair, peppering my face with kisses while Solomon began a lazy trail of them back up my body.

"How long has it been since you've cum, love?" Asmo asked, there was a tick of concern in his voice.

Embarrassment welled up in me at that question.

"A while." I admitted. I could have gone ahead and counted when I'd gotten myself off last, but that wasn't the question. Those times he knew.

One of the lesser reasons I'd been hesitant to start anything with anyone down here.

"How long is awhile?" He pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head.

Solomon kissed each point of the seal again before pressing a kiss between my breasts.

I couldn't really look at either of them. I knew I was too embarrassed.

I had no reason to be embarrassed about it, but the fact that he'd been able to tell really threw me off.

"Since before my ex... Psychosomatic because of trauma, I was told." That was the part I didn't like admitting to. Fuck, I was wary about even admitting that I was amazed I'd cum at all.

Solomon's face appeared in front of mine and smiled, kissing me gently. I could taste myself on his lips and I moaned into the kiss a little.

Fuck I wanted to keep going so badly.

I could even feel him hard against me.

"Then maybe a rest before we continue would be good." He said, brushing my cheek and, I realized, tears that had spilled out at some point. I nodded. Maybe a bit of emotional overload there. And he pressed another soft kiss to my lips before he sat up, Asmo tilting my head to look back up at him with a grin.

"Besides, I think I only bought us about 10 more minutes before the angel comes back." Shit.

That was right. This whole day had been supposed to be another lesson with Asmo and Simeon.

And if Asmo had arrived...

Oh god.

"As much as I'm sure you'd both love for him to join us, I don't think he'll be very patient that we delayed lessons for sex." Solomon's voice called over to us as he rolled off the bed.

"Even if he joined?" I ventured out, no longer feeling quite so self conscious.

Asmo and Solomon both laughed, leaving me pouting.

The avatar of lust kissed me deeply, pulling me closer to him. He was smiling against my lips. The sound of en suite bathroom's sink filled the air and I could barely hear Asmo.

"He was worried you were going to leave us." He muttered, a second, gentler kiss stopping me from asking what he meant. "He was willing to break the pact for you, regardless of the consequences."

Another kiss.

The intent was clear.

No questions for now.

I hummed and pressed a kiss to Asmo's nose as I pulled back, finding my bra somewhere on the bed. I picked it up from off the bedside table and accidentally knocked off Solomon's D.D.D.

The screen lit up and I couldn't help but see the message from Asmo displayed there, unanswered.

_〈You have to tell me how annoyed he looked at the sight of you like that, taking Chris back to your room. 😘 💕〉_

Something else hit me right then as I realized something else, my eyes narrowing first at Asmo, then at Solomon as he stepped back into the room.

"You sneaky little shits!" I shouted. I failed at sounding angry because I was just laughing too hard. Asmo was grinning, while Solomon was trying [and failing] to look innocent.

Solomon had gotten dressed for me to come over. He'd dressed very specifically, in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { chapter 40 and finally chris gets to cum! hahaha. is anyone counting that as their first time having sex tho? hmmm }  
> { also, to add, Solomon is still royalty, but not _reigning_ king anywhere, hence why the title only counts in magical matters. i might include more info on Solomon and his life post-abdication later on? }


	41. Finding Sigils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { important note at the end! }

On the bright side, I knew how to get dressed and look presentable fast. I'd ducked into Solomon's bathroom to freshen up, fixed my hair a bit, and came out. With a nice little sheer mock-neck undershirt that Asmo had thought to bring for me now that my neck was even more littered with bruises.

Because yes, he had definitely sent Solomon a text to dress down.

Simeon seemed to have gotten enough of an idea of what we were up to that he decided to send us messages inviting us to work downstairs, in the dining area. Conveniently it was just before lunch time anyway. [Which God, I hadn't realized that I'd been talking with Solomon about the whole marriage thing for so long. Or had it been him between my legs that had taken so long? Time had seemed to go a bit funny after Asmo had joined us... It was hard to say.]

I grabbed my bag and my half-finished [and now slightly watered down] iced coffee and followed Asmodeus down the stairs as Solomon gathered up his things. [I considered scolding Asmo for not helping, but a glance back told me that he had it well in hand.

Or in spell, as it were.

"It's like Fantasia..." I whispered to myself, walking backwards to watch as the papers and books sort of... Floated behind him.

Not in a neat stack or anything, but a bit all over the place, floating here and there.

I was very lucky that Asmo had taken my hand at some point and was leading me around by it.

Because I could not stop staring.

Even when Solomon raised both eyebrows at me in amusement.

I was not even going to pretend to be embarrassed by how fascinating I found it. The brothers didn't really show me magic often. And the school limited it. Trying to make me feel more at home or some bullshit. It was moments like this that made me think this place was better than home.

[I didn't fucking care if it was Hell.]

Shortly after Solomon and I set out what we had, Simeon and Luke both came, with the smaller angel carrying a tray with some snacks. Mostly sweets [probably made by Luke].

"Oooh~! Is Luke going to be joining us today?" Asmo cooed, grinning at the smaller angel, who definitely looked grumpy as he set it down on the table.

"Yes, for part of it at least, when Solomon told me about today's lesson, I realized that Luke would be quite helpful in some of it."

Part of me wanted to continue just our discussion on pacts and what that meant, especially now that Asmo was here and would likely be more than willing to test some stuff, but... I was curious what was planned. This lesson had originally been planned the other day, but my tiredness had veto'd it out.

Perhaps there would be time to talk about that stuff later, though? Judging from how eager Asmodeus was about what we'd just been doing, I was sure that he'd find a way to shoo the angels off at first chance so that we could continue.

Which I really really wanted to continue. Because God damn.

But for now, I needed to chill.

Especially as Luke set down the tray on the table and came directly over to me, throwing his arms around me in a hug, practically bowling me over as I tried to reach to set down my iced coffee. [It didn't spill, luckily.]

I definitely did not let out a squeak at the hug.

Definitely not.

"What's the lesson plan for the day?" I asked, returning Luke's hug.

I didn't really need my empathy to know what was bothering Luke.

I'd seen the blood on his shoes and the look in his eyes the other day. I don't know what that all had included, but... But he was willing to bet all my grimm that it had only spurred on his fears for me. And I hadn't really seen him since. Really, I hadn't seen much of him since the attack in general. I let him hold the hug as long as he wanted as I waited for one of the boys to answer.

"We're going to be working on your sigil." Solomon told me as he pulled out parchments and some pens and other supplies.

That...

That sounded amazing.

I did raise an eyebrow at him, though, considering what he had mentioned about not having one being part of the reason why I couldn't make the pact two way. I wonder if that was a thing that would change?

Luke finally let go of me and I smiled down at him.

"I've helped design the sigils on temples for centuries." He sounded somewhere between proud and shy. And I just beamed.

Because that was fucking awesome.

"Brilliant! I'm in good hands, then."

That got him to smile back at me, looking all sorts of excited and proud as he went back to the table, taking a seat next to me. A plate was set in front of me with what looked like some Celestial food. [Honestly it looked like tea party food and I was living for it.]

"So how do I do this?" I asked as I took a tea sandwich in one hand and a pen in the other, staring at the paper Solomon slid in front of me.

"Well. It depends. Often time it comes from divine inspiration." Luke started, and I bit my tongue against the comment about me not really big on the divine stuff, taking a bite and nodding along instead. "But just as often it simply comes from intuition. The symbols used in sigils will vary by culture regardless of who they're calling on, simply because they're based off of belief and intent more than any decree of what the symbols mean. But it's important to look at some of the more common ones."

Luke, usually quiet and shy and sometimes childlike, very much seemed the knowledgeable angel here.

He went over quite a few sigils on his own paper, passing them to me to copy and keep. [A **_lot_** of them for protection, I noticed.]

I had a veritable stack of them.

And many symbols had similar meanings across cultures.

"The circle is often times a symbol both for the self and for God. Often times, it's also associated with the sun and the masculine." That I beleive I'd heard before. Many times. I hummed.

"What about the moon?" I knew a lot of the answer, even as he rattled off 'femininity, magic, mystery, change'. 'Peace' surprised me though. "I mean, I feel peaceful under the moon, but I didn't realize it was such a symbol of it since, well, spooky."

"Are you asking because of your tattoo?" Solomon asks, brushing aside the hair on the back of my neck gently. I shiver and nod.

"Yea. Just makes me curious, ya know?" I noticed Luke's surprised expression. That's right. He might not know. Being a bit shorter than me, he wouldn't have seen it as readily as the others. And really, I had been hiding most of my tattoos under my clothes because of my focus to hide the Seal. I didn't even think of it most of the time. I gestured vaguely towards the back of my neck as I spoke. "Second tattoo I got, after the seal is a celtic knot crescent moon. I have four in total."

Solomon held my hair out of the way while Luke leaned up and peaked at the tattoo, usually hidden by my hair.

"Oh! Yes. And knots like that also usually are great for protection and symbolize things such as the interconnectedness of all things." He was fascinated by the tattoo, tracing along the edges of it before he sat back down and went back onto telling me more.

Solomon's hand, however, didn't move. He was still trailing his fingers there, but slightly... Above the tattoo? Right below my hair line.

It would have felt fabulous if it didn't come with this suspicious curiosity. Like there was something there I couldn't see.

Had Asmo left a hickey there?

Had Lucifer?

No, I would have felt that. I glanced over at him and he shook his head.

I guess there was a lot of conversations to be had after the angels left us alone, it seemed.

I hadn't even realized I'd begun doodling on the paper in front of me as Luke spoke, the familiar half-moon doodles scrawled across the paper. It wasn't until I noticed him staring at my hand that I realized I'd been doing it. I jumped when he took the paper from me, staring at it.

"Sorry, I sometimes doodle absently, I promise I was listening, I just--" I started to explain myself. It was a habit of mine. A bad one. People often thought my doodles meant I was ignoring them, but they helped me listen. Having something to do with my hands always helped.

I hadn't even noticed when I'd transitioned from eating to doodling, but I had.

But he interrupted my apology by sounding almost in awe as he stared at the paper.

"And drew your sigil!" He exclaimed. He looked so excited, holding it up to show and then pointing at Asmo and myself. He was practically bouncing."Try calling on his power and see if it shows up already!"

Luke must be excited if he was actually telling me to call on Asmo's power. [Or any demon's power.]

I glanced at Solomon and Asmo, who both glanced at Simeon, who simply nodded.

Asmo was the one to affect me the most. And it was lust. Luke wasn't actually a child like we all treated him, but he was definitely naive and childlike about that sort of thing. I nodded back and let my eyes flutter closed, reaching over the table to gently touch my fingertips to Asmo's, pulling magic from him.

He had his sleeve rolled up and his left forearm exposed and when I opened my eyes, I saw it. There, on his forearm, was the symbol I'd just doodled on the paper.

The pact marks had all seemed very insubstantial when I'd seen them before. They were there, I could see them, but my brain never processed the symbol.

Now it did.

A ring of six crescent moons [three filled, three empty] and two dots, surrounding an hourglass that had another small circle at its center, flanked by two more crescents with small dots nestled in the curve.

It was something I'd drawn probably a thousand times. It didn't even seem that special.

But it rang true.

It was mine.

"That's fascinating. It seems to be emulating Solomon's seal somewhat." Simeon said as he spoke, glancing at the pattern. I gave him a curious look and he motioned towards the crescents lining the 'circle'. "If you connected like with like, you would get a six pointed star."

I blinked and Asmo squirmed, squeezing my hand.

I felt the flood of lust hit me like a brick wall before Simeon soothed it away and I realized I hadn't stopped pulling.

"Shit, sorry Asmo." And I dropped it. It wouldn't hurt him, but I'd been pulling at his lust and drawing it out and hadn't even realized it because of SImeon's soothing nature. The sigil faded from his skin and he smoothed his hand along the skin, smiling slightly. The wicked look in his eye told me that I'd be making up for it later.

Luke was, also luckily, not upset about me finding out my sigil without much help, continuing to tell me about what the parts of it could mean and their connections, as well as giving me examples of even more protective sigils to practice and keep.

It was a relief to see him in what seemed to be his element for once.

And I couldn't help but notice the way Solomon had blushed when Simeon had mentioned my sigil's reflection of his seal.

I don't know if it meant something in terms of magic, but it definitely seemed to mean something to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { this is a shorter chapter because i'm using it as an announcement as much as a chapter. }  
> { before that though, here's a little peek into [Chris' tattoo's](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1846741c610a87c16c4f1b1d6a33fa52/024ae05edc6f41b9-2e/s1280x1920/41c90081aaf82cdc892ddf60a543daed8a38af23.png). didn't mention most of them before cuz they weren't really important, [aka chris didn't give them much thought] i'll be covering more about pact marks in the next chapter, and there will be another pic of that! }  
> { so. secondly, and, more importantly! If people couldn't tell, a lot of my stuff doesn't really get beta-read. So, between that and possibly wanting to cross-post this to wattpad (trying to find a set up I like for my original story stuff beyond traditional publishing), I'm probably going to be going back and editing chapters. maybe adding in some extra content. still gonna be posting new stuff too, of course, but. I made a [poll here](https://www.strawpoll.me/19644111), so feel free to take it! Since I'm diverging from canon anyway, I have been debating integrating my [Fae in Devildom idea](https://caffeinatedfantasy.tumblr.com/post/613891953656020992/faery-in-devildom-hc), though that one i'm the most hesitant on since that would also mean including some of my original story's content and i'm a little hesitant on that getting absorbed into general fandom/someone else's work, especially before i put that story up officially. }  
> { also, finally, i hope luke sounds okay in this? he's gonna be doing more soon, but it's been so long since i've included him, i'm unsure. lol }


	42. Imbued Magic

While finding my sigil had been easier than expected, Luke and Solomon had me copying various other sigils to make sure I knew how to draw them with ease so that when more of my power came through I'd be able to simply push my magic into it to activate it and I wouldn't have to give it much thought. Asmodeus had snuck off to Solomon's room for a bit. And I suspected that the pinging of both Solomon and I's D.D.D.s were him wanting our attention. And dear lord, I wanted to be giving him that attention instead of drawing my... 174th? Protective sigil. I sighed.

"It's an important skill to have." Simeon told me, in a tone that was somewhere between amused and scolding. I could only pout back at him.

"Am I really going to have time to draw a sigil every time though?" I asked, frowning as Luke tapped a spot that I'd messed up on the protective sigil. [It would still work, he'd already told me, but weakened and the smaller angel was very keen on ensuring that everything be perfect.]

"Not always, but you can keep items that bear the sigil, leaving them inert until you need to use them." He explained, indicating the stack of pre-drawn sigils stacked next to me. I sighed, humming quietly.

"Couldn't I just keep a stack of them someone else drew, then?" I set down my pen to flex my hand. I didn't want to get a cramp in it anytime soon.

"There are two ways to make a sigil more powerful. Draw it yourself, or make it permanent. Pencil and ink can be erased or smeared." That made sense. I hummed and my hand went to my stomach as something occurred to me.

"Wait. Then was my tattoo acting like an inert sigil?" I asked, glancing over at Solomon. I felt like I knew the answer, but the fact that he hadn't drawn it one me made me wonder. "If... If I'm understanding this right, should it have even worked that way since he hadn't been the one to draw it?"

There was a moment of silence where Luke stared at me and I had to wonder if he'd been told at all? No. No, he'd been there for the student council meeting where I'd explained. He knew. So there was something I was still missing. I glanced at the other two, frowning, waiting for one of them to answer.

It was Solomon who did, I noted, with a flush of pink to his cheeks.

"Ah, no, you see, in this case, you having drawn it made it stronger." I didn't understand why he was being shy about this, but I was curious now because that didn't sound quite right.

I nodded to Asmodeus as he returned to the room as if drawn, amusement written on his face as he looked between Solomon and I.

"I mean, I drew the initial design, but I didn't tattoo it into myself, either." He shook his head at me.

"The tattoo artist transferred the design into your skin in ink and blood, but the magic sees you as having drawn it. It--" He paused. He really was getting flustered and I could feel it rolling off of him. Even without touching him. And I didn't know if I'dhave noticed if I didn't know him. But knowing him.. It was so obvious and confusing. "It is exactly how consort pacts are done. Blood was spilled and you did it with such strong lines..."

Simeon laughed lightly, seeming to catch on to Solomon's state, hiding a smile behind his hand.

"If you'd known Solomon at the time, it would have been the equivalent of paying the dowry upfront, already with a veil." The angel explained. For a moment, I didn't understand. What did a dowry-- And then I remembered what it meant. The gift a bride's family gave.

"More like you'd paid the dowry and were naked in the wedding bed, holding out the ring~!" Asmo cut in, trailing a finger along Solomon's shoulder before moving to do the same to mine.

I hadn't just proposed.

I'd essentially done everything save for signing his name on a wedding certificate.

"Solomon gifting you his power, and kissing you to do so, sealed the pact." And he'd signed it without realizing it. On a whim, he'd told me.

"If... If he hadn't kissed me, would it have had the same effect?"

Simeon looked even more amused at my question, though he was now, very amusingly, holding his hands over Luke's ears. Probably after Asmo's comment to be safe.

"No. If I hadn't kissed you or even if you had not kissed me back, it would not have taken hold as it had." Solomon shook his head slightly, explaining.

"Well, unless you had--" Asmo started to say, but Simeon cleared his throat politely and nodded at Luke. I glanced at the two angels with a small frown.

I really wanted to know. I pointed at my D.D.D. for Asmo to tell me there and the demon just laughed. He draped his arms over my shoulders, resting his chin on me so we were cheek to cheek facing Solomon, his skin against mine.

I couldn't see him, so I couldn't be sure, but when Asmo spoke next, I wasn't even sure if he was using words or if he had climbed inside my mind.

_'Look at him. So flushed at the idea of you giving yourself to him like that. Of tying your soul to his.'_

Asmo was definitely not speaking aloud, because I could hear him saying something else on top of it. ["Chris is just so cute, I can understand why you'd want to keep them."] _'Hundreds of wives, thousands of lovers. And he's still blushing like a schoolboy with a crush...'_ ["I find it hilarious that their ex had paid for it--"] _'It's very rare for him to-'_

I winced when he mentioned my ex, and pulled away a bit, breaking whatever connection he'd been using.

He hadn't meant anything by it, I knew that, but hearing Asmo speculate had drawn me away from whatever he'd been trying to tell me.

"Could we... Not talk about my ex please?" Asmo blinked at me for a moment, clearly not having expected me to pull away like that. And he watched me for a moment as I shifted, uncomfortable. I glanced over at Simeon who uncovered a pouting Luke's ears as I looked over. "Ah, but regardless, I think if I keep drawing them right now, they're going to look all the same to me."

Luke looked thoughtful for a moment, frowning at the stack of sigils I'd been drawing, as if weighing it were enough.

"Perhaps you're right. Especially without practice imbuing a sigil, it won't be very helpful." He was speaking half to me and half to himself, in a tone I'd only heard him use when considering changing a recipe with baking. I couldn't help but smile, even as Asmo pulled away to lean into Solomon instead. He clapped his hands as he turned his attention back to me, grinning. "We could practice having you draw and imbue your sigil?"

Luke didn't even wait for me to agree, pulling out a small book from a stack he had and flipping through the pages quickly before handing it to me, grinning.

"This is for you!" He pressed it into my hands as I nearly jumped in surprise, laughing anxiously as I took it from him. "I've been writing down some of my recipes in there for you and now seems like a good time to give it to you because you can keep Beel--zebub from trying to eat it if you put your sigil on it!"

I definitely caught him catching himself on Beel's name, steering away from the too-familiar nickname, and I choose not to say anything because Luke was on a roll today.

"My sigil will keep him from eating it?" I asked. I hadn't worried about him eating anything of mine yet [okay except maybe some food on occasion], but I had seen him eat through plates and packaging before. And if I spilled something on the book-- Okay, he had a point.

The smaller angel just nodded empathetically.

"Yes! But mostly because he has a pact with you. If he didn't, it wouldn't make much difference. It's not perfect, but it'll read like... Well, not quite like an extension of you, but tied to you. More like swimming against the current!" Which, since he only tended to eat not-food absently, would give enough pause for him to notice it wasn't. I nodded along as Luke continued. "If you specifically ordered him not to eat it, he couldn't. Just like any order. But like. Indefinitely."

"Are the orders usually not indefinitely?" I asked, glancing at Solomon and Asmo.

I got the distinct feeling looking at the two that Asmo had been communicating with Solomon the same way he had been with me earlier, because I had to call their names specifically to get their attention. With Solomon blushing and Asmo sending me a grin. To their credit, I didn't need to repeat myself, though.

"No, demons are not like the fae in that regard. Unless you specify how long the order is for, it's a bit of a loose subject." Solomon paused, glancing up at Asmo, waving a hand at him dismissively before he continued. "Both demons and angels tap into human magic intuitively, so they can oftentimes understand intent on a magical level. If you do specify how long, they do have to abide by that, but it's more... Secondary. For you, I suspect, since your magic is emotion based, that intent aspect will be more powerful than my own would be."

His blush had faded and I missed it a bit, but that certainly made me curious. Solomon was very powerful when it came to magic. For him to say that any aspect of my magic could be more powerful than his was...

It was a strange feeling.

"So angels and demons can sense intent and will follow that?" I asked. That didn't seem quite right. That almost made them sound like empaths, but they'd already gone over how only Lucifer had been an empath as an angel. Simeon could only soothe. Solomon nodded. "But fae have to follow the letter?"

"And djinn." Solomon cut in.

"Why the difference?" It didn't really make sense to me. I mean, I knew the stories about fae and how they followed the letter of the law, but not the why.

"Because angels and demons are closer to human than djinn and fae are. At least in terms of how they approach the word. Or at least how their magic does. Their magics are from the human world, but not entirely part of it in the same way humans are, so it... It's sort of a translation issue, you could say."

"But with their magic?" Solomon nodded at my question. And alright. Well, I didn't think I'd be interacting with any fae or djinn anytime soon, so that wasn't too bad, I guessed. But it did make me curious.

"So go ahead and give it a try! Draw your sigil and see if you can imbue it!" Luke spoke up again, handing me a pen.

There was just one problem.

I glanced at Luke, then at Solomon, then at the book.

I was going to feel stupid either way.

"How... How do I imbue a sigil?" They'd had me draw over a hundred.

I'd pulled some of Beel's sin.

I could definitely sense emotion.

But this they... Hadn't entirely told me.

The blank looks on their faces reminded me that they really weren't used to newbies.

It was Asmo who burst out laughing at the question.

"You guys forgot to teach Chris how to imbue!" He, after all, hadn't been trusted with teaching me anything. Luke flushed in embarrassment, starting to stutter his annoyance, when Solomon swooped in, coming to stand behind me.

"Forgive me Chris, you pick on theory so quickly I forget the things you don't know." Very smooth. Definitely caught me off guard enough that I had no come back as he leaned down and wound his arms around me, laying his right hand over mine. His voice was now right in my ear as he spoke. "Similar to when you drew magic from Beelzebub the other day, you are going to follow a similar principle and bring the magic into the sigil. If you need to, you can pull from me."

I took a deep breath.

Okay.

Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on finding a source for the magic. I tried from myself at first, but it was more like mist than the more solid feeling I'd had from Beel's the other day. So I tried with Solomon.

Just a sliver. The tiniest bit, trying to use it to catch onto mine and pull it forward.

It sort of worked.

"Now, draw your sigil and send the magic and your intention into the ink." His lips brushed against the shell of my ear as he spoke and it made me shiver.

But I needed to focus.

Fuck.

This time I imagined it like a needle and thread as I began to draw my sigil onto the front of the book.

The magic would go into the ink as it connected with the page, but would stay in my hand when I pulled the pen away.

I could do this.

It took a moment, as I had to stop to focus a couple times. [Solomon was delightfully distracting.]

But I put the last circle on the page, pushing a little more magic into the sigil [like tying the knot on a stitch] and then pulled back, setting the pen to one side.

I let go of the trail of Solomon's magic and I felt his pride.

In... In me.

"That was great, Chris." He said, pressing a kiss into my cheek before he straightened up.

"I did that right?" I asked, eager for confirmation. Solomon nodded and Luke picked up the book, inspecting it for a moment before beaming.

"Yea! It's a little messy, but it'll work!"

My cheeks hurt from how big my smile was. I'd fucking done magic.

MAGIC.

Me.

Fuck.

"I could do this to whatever I wanted, then?" I asked, feeling a little thrill from the power. Asmo laughed, raising his eyebrow from where he sat nearby.

"A little power hungry, hm?" He teased me, I just stuck out my tongue at him as Simeon answered.

"If it belongs to you, and you draw your sigil on it, then yes, you will be able to imbue it in much the same manner. Items that don't belong to you act more like people because their magic is acting on it."

Now, I hadn't even thought about drawing my sigil on people.

I mean, it had popped into my head when talking about finding mine after having talked about consort sigils with Solomon, to make things even between us at least. But not in the long term.

"Wait, so I could draw my sigil on people?" Oh yeah. Solomon definitely remember that convo because I caught his surprise and the pink tinge before he looked away.

Simeon nodded.

"Would you like a direct lesson?" He asked me, smiling softly.

There was something about it that made me feel like I needed to say yes.

So I nodded.

"What's the difference in how it acts?" I asked, watching him he peeled off one of his gloves, holding out his forearm for me.

"This ink is relatively temporary, so the imbued sigil will only last until it either fades enough, or until one breaks the spell." Solomon explained as Simeon gestured towards his arm, holding up my pen again. I paused.

This was strange.

I had to hold his arm in place and I realized that I had never seen him without his gloves. Besides small passing touches, I hadn't really touched him since the formal dance.

And he was so warm.

Even as I tried to focus on pulling magic into my pen. He felt... Warm.

Not as in hot, either.

Warm like lying in the sun on a temperate day after a long rain. Where it was just warm enough to soothe you and make you glad for the reprieve.

The kind of warmth you could fall asleep in and wanted to stay and rest in.

And God, I'd drawn my sigil on his arm before I'd even realized it, and I could feel the magic in it.

I'd been far too swept up in Simeon that I'd barely even noticed.

Embarrassed, I pulled back a little, letting go of his arm.

"Did I do it right?" It was just a little pen doodle. I'd given plenty of friends similar things before.

Simeon nodded, running his hand over the ink marks, barely visible against his dark skin.

"It is!" He told me, holding it out to Luke to look at as he spoke. "Until it fades or I force a break, it will be like we have a pact similar to that which you have with the brothers or Solomon."

Wait .

What?

Part of me was awash with guilt. I didn't want to trap him, that hadn't been my intent.

But.

It was his idea in the first place.

"Ooohh~ Chris, look at you, are you going to go for angels next?" Asmo teased, leaning forward to grin at me.

Oh, he knew I had a thing for Simeon and how fucking gorgeous he was.

And what I'd said earlier.

"It'll be fun for a little bit, don't you think?" Simeon asked and God.

I wanted to invite him to bed right then and there.

I had to look away. Especially as a touch of pink spread across his dark cheeks.

And pointedly stared at Asmo. I didn't need him trying to feed me any more lust than I already had.

"Will it be a problem? Like. Will it cause you any problems?" I asked Simeon. Why did I feel so nervous about this with him? It had been his fucking idea!

He just smiled back at me, shaking his head reassuringly.

"Not at all. In fact, it'll allow me a bit of time to help you a bit better in the next little while."

I nodded, cautiously as they explained why items held some of that magical residue from the last owner and why that even mattered, trying to follow along.

I had not expected a lot of today so far. And we hadn't even really touched on the things I brought from Grisella yet. I hadn't even asked, either.

I wondered what was in there. What it was that Solomon had in mind.

Distracted by the thought, I was thumbing the cover absently when Simeon's D.D.D. pinged. I looked up as he answered, feeling him run through emotions. It was different than the demons. They were far clearer.

Surprise. Disappointment. Disdain. Distrust mixed with respect and was that-- He glanced up at me and seemed to realize what was going on and smiled a little bit, letting it melt into amusement and friendly affection. It was different than when he soothed my emotions.

He glanced over at Luke.

"It looks like Lord Diavolo is asking if we can come over sooner if you want to bake with Barbatos, Luke."

Tired, like expecting an argument.

But Luke didn't argue. He definitely looked surprised, but he jumped up with a smile.

"Oh! That's right. I'll get my things." He almost made to leave before He realized what he'd forgotten to do. He hurried back over and hugged me. That flood of affection from Simeon again.

"Thanks for your help today Luke." I smiled down at him as I hugged him back. "I'll see you later!"

Simeon gave me another warm smile as Luke dashed off.

"He's glad you're alright. He was very upset about what happened." I couldn't help but wince at that. We had avoided talking about that this entire time. The elephant in the room, as it were. I knew why he'd been so keen on having me draw protective sigils until I got it right and why he'd insisting on helping with my lesson at all.

Sometimes it just made you feel better if you were useful.

I knew it a bit too well.

"It's strange, but... I feel the least bothered by what happened." I told him, humming. He nodded as if that wasn't strange at all, though, a sense of understanding flooding through me.

"It's not as strange as you think."

He didn't explain, as Luke had returned with his things and the angels left the three of us with barely a few more words goodbye.

And I'd felt that he had been avoiding telling me. A little skittish sort of panic covered by his amusement and a sense of protectiveness.

Maybe in the next few days I could figure out some of what he was hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { this single day is stretching into so many chapters. oh well. results are in from the last poll! more smut has the most votes, which. Trust me, it's coming. though, for the edits mentioned, [here's a secondary poll](https://www.strawpoll.me/19668308) just for the smut [if i were to add some in previous chapters instead of new ones]. next things that were popular were: Chris seeing the "secret" Karasu chats, Mini-Scenes from other characters' POV, and Day-to-Day stuff. I did incorporate the next most popular choice of lesson-y stuff in this one, but that was partially because Luke being excited to help mode is the best mode! And I have yet another poll for preference with the other characters' POV stuff [here](https://www.strawpoll.me/19668552)}  
> { sorry it's a lot of polls lately, but it's a quicker/easier way to get feedback! }  
> { in other news! guess who got a new job? [if you guessed me, that's correct. might help me be a bit more consistent with stuff, we'll see! }  
> { as always, thank you all for reading! i love ya and look forward to comments! :3 }


	43. Left to Their Own Devices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { very first chapter has been updated! minor edits for the most part, but some additional content as well. }

"Did you want to go through the book Grisella left you?" Solomon asked me as I organized the stack of papers bearing protective sigils, stuffing them in the bag I'd brought with me with all of my things. I hadn't expected to spend so much time working on sigils.

I hummed at his question.

I felt Asmo's eyes on me the moment the angels left, but Solomon had moved closer to me with his stack of books, searching through one of them for... Something. I wasn't sure. I didn't know if he was avoiding the looks [and vibes] Asmo was sending our way, but it was becoming difficult to in the silence.

"I... Yeah, sure." I could feel the lust rolling off of Asmo and I knew what he wanted to do.

And there was part of me that wanted that as well, but...

I'd come here for the magic, hadn't I?

"Have you tried any of them so far?" Solomon asked as I flipped open my own book.

"I've started one, but..." I'd already started turning to the page of the spell that had called the woman from my dream, and I caught myself, turning to the next one instead. "I need some more stuff for it, but uh, I think there's a couple I don't need that for."

I'd need to talk to Solomon about that soon.

Especially since I needed his help building a golem apparently?

But not with Asmo there.

Maybe not until I figured out how to get Belphegor out of the attic, but.

Fuck.

Solomon was leaning over me, trying to get a look at the page.

"It looks like that one is more sigil work, if you want to try that?" He suggested and his closeness made me jump.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." I pulled the book to myself to look at the page, grabbing the pen I'd used earlier.

Was it easier to ignore the lust rolling off Asmo because of the new connection to Simeon or was it because Solomon was there and just... In my space and...

Okay, no, that was not making it easier to ignore, considering the memory of where his head had been a few hours ago came to mind the moment I began to wonder.

I glanced at the first step, reading it out loud.

"'Draw a part of your sigil on your palm, and another part on anyone you wish the spell to know.'" I frowned and glanced up. "This seems easy. I mean, it doesn't say how to divide it, but..."

I drew a part of the sigil onto my palm, pulling magic into it.

I felt something from the spellbook wind its way into the mark, but I ignored it.

That was probably intentional.

Grisella's note had said all of these would help me unlock my magic. Solomon had agreed. Satan and Mammon and even Lucifer [once he'd found out] had agreed she was trustworthy. For a witch.

I held my hand out, examining it.

"Okay, that looks good..." Solomon smiled, holding out his hand, palm up for me. Asmo had drifted over and was holding his hand at the ready as well. I couldn't help but laugh. "Both of you, then?"

"What, were you just gonna draw it only on yourself?" Asmo teased, pouting a little. But I felt the faintest hint of a sting on him from it. He didn't want to be excluded. I just laughed, taking Solomon's hand an drawing a third of the sigil on it.

"No, I just know not to volunteer other people for experimental magic." I'd put the same thread of magic into the design on Solomon's hand before I reached for Asmo's, giving him a teasing grin. "You're both putting trust in me, after all."

Solomon's smile was soft as he watched me finish up the part of the sigil on Asmo's hand. I could feel the thread of it linked between our palms as Solomon reached up to inspect my hand, holding it up next to his and Asmo's to inspect the sigil now spaced between our three palms. I shivered a little as his finger traced the path of it. And wondered if he was feeling the thread I'd woven into it too, because he was following it perfectly. He wasn't mentioning it, but...

"I'm afraid I don't have much choice in the matter." He teased me, bringing my hand up to kiss my palm as he nodded towards my stomach. I could feel some of Asmo's... It wasn't hurt, exactly. It was... Hard to place.

I just shook my head at Solomon and placed a kiss on Asmo's hand on his palm.

"It's more Asmo I'm surprised by. Considering he barely even lets me play with his hair. But magic is okay?" I say this to Solomon, but I'm looking at Asmo, teasing him instead. He'd mentioned Solomon being worried about me leaving _them_ earlier, after all. Was he worried about that as well? Or was he secretly cross about earlier and us "starting without him"?

He giggled, closing the circle with a kiss to Solomon's palm.

"You have one of the most powerful sorcerers in history as backup..."

I just laughed, pulling my hand back after that string of... Compliments? Teasing?

I wasn't sure.

"Okay, okay, let me see what's next, you absolute dorks." They were both being way too fucking cute and I didn't know how to handle any of it. The two of them had spent some time getting me off and now they were like this the moment we were alone? I could only imagine if more had happened.

I pushed that out of my head as I glanced down at the page, reading off the next step out loud. "Once the sigil has been drawn, pull the thread tight until it is enclosed."

"The thread?" Asmo asked out loud, looking confused. Solomon was looking at me expectedly.

I hummed, finding the thread I'd felt earlier and frowning as it took me a moment. Magic thrummed through it. More of what had come from the book was fed into it. I could feel it, strange and foreign. It made me hesitate. Something would happen if I did this.

I talked as I thought about it, trying to figure out how to do this next step.

"You know, with all this talk of sigils, I've always wondered..." I was metaphorically playing with the edge of the string, tying a knot in one end like you'd do for a stitch with sewing clothing. "Why is it that my sigil shows on them, but not on me?"

I paused, pulling slightly then stopping. It was still making me anxious and I glanced up at them, focusing on my question instead.

"Especially with the seal on my stomach acting like a pact of sorts. If you told me that, like, the one whose power is being used is the one with the mark, sure, I could see that, but you mentioned its the opposite with the tattoo?"

Solomon was smiling at me, an eyebrow raised, that damned insufferable look that told me he was pleased. He always looked like that when I asked questions. It took him a moment to answer my question, looking at our hands connected as they were by the broken up sigil.

"Before I told you that the mark would not show on you when you called your demons' powers, which was true then, as your magic had sealed off, but I suspect this will start to change as your powers are unlocked as it allows a bit of an exchange. In your case, you'll probably get emotion over anything else, but they'll likely begin showing soon." He explained, rolling up his sleeve to expose his left arm. "Asmo, do you mind if I demonstrate for a moment?"

Asmo pouted very briefly, as if he were bothered by it. But I felt the wicked little thrill as he rolled up his sleeve to show the empty skin. Just a little bit higher than he'd rolled it up for my sigil. He paused for a moment before laying his hand on my arm, that grin still in place.

Solomon shook his head a little bit, smirking, and I watched him as he moved.

I'd seen him do it before, back in the labyrinth when he'd summoned Asmo, but this was different.

The movements of his hand were small and precise. And it was distant, just a hint of it, but I could taste it like I had before. When he'd lent it to me. This time I didn't feel it in me though, just the barest stirrings of it around me. Like when I could feel Asmo hold back his lust sometimes.

But Asmo's lust was another thing that was there and that was what was being used for this spell.

I gasped a little bit as I felt the flow of it move into me.

It was different than when I felt his lust through the connection I had with him.

This was his _magic_. Not his emotion.

And it was making me dizzy.

Images swam in my mind of the three of us earlier. With Asmo behind me on the bed and Solomon between my legs. I could practically feel their hands on me again as if it were happening.

But I was trying to see what Solomon meant, even as my breath hitched from the sensation.

On Solomon's arm, right near the junction of his elbow, was Asmo's sigil. It was red against his skin, looking like a brand marked into his pale flesh. I could feel the memory of his fingers inside me as I glanced over at Asmo, whose eyes were intent on me and wicked.

Oh, he was definitely the one who was fueling this little moment and choosing its course. The memory-Asmo's hands moved across my chest while I stared at the real Asmo's arm. Solomon's sigil, very similar to the one on my stomach, was on his arm, a matching red marking, his with a bit of a glow.

And it made me wonder something.

It was so close to where my own had shown up on his arm earlier...

I couldn't help the desire to pull on his magic.

I wanted to see how close my sigil was to Solomon's on him. He gasped as I used the connection and moved some of that lust through me into Solomon instead.

After all, if he was going to rile me up like this, it was only fitting, right?

But I pulled the thread I'd woved between my sigil at the same moment I pulled at that connection.

I saw my sigil light up on Asmo's arm, interlinking with Solomon's and...

And it felt like I went falling, my vision dark and my whole body heavy as if I were drowning. The cloying panic crawling up my spine as I felt suffocated.

I pulled the thread the rest of the way, enclosing it tightly.

And blinked as my vision returned, my balance feeling... Off somehow.

My chest felt lighter, but my head. It was a weird sensation. It hurt a little bit, but I felt clearer. And I could see a bit further now, above Asmo's head and--

At myself.

I could see directly at myself as I [?] touched my chest, massaging my breasts as if they were new and novel and-

I wasn't doing that.

I looked over at Asmo again and saw him looking slightly less curious, but his gaze was far more thoughtful as he brought his attention from the other-me to actual-me.

And that look on his face wasn't Asmo's. It was Solomon's.

"What did I just do?" I asked. And the voice that greeted me was definitely not mine and this confirmed it. That was Solomon's voice. Not parroting me, but. "Did Grisella give me a spell to make the three of us swap bodies?"

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { um. yall wanna take a guess at what's gonna happen next chapter? the next chapter will be out later today probably. i was gonna do it all today, but i accidentally popped off the 'y' and the 'u' keys and couldn't get them back on. i can still type, but it isn't easy. but! i wanted to get this out and this was a [good ending point](https://www.strawpoll.me/19707679). >:3c }


	44. To Know Lust and Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { so no update of older chapters for this one, but uh. this is a long one. i hope it's not too confusing because of the body swapping? }

"Asmo, stop groping my tits." I scolded, swinging a hand at him. It was really distracting to watch my body do that. Not just because that was my body but because... The body I was in was reacting.

I liked tits well enough, but I'd never found myself that attractive, even if I found others with similar bodies attractive: Short and plump with soft stomach and-- and my eyes kept trailing to my tits as Asmo kept playing with them. He pouted back at me with my own face and it made me focus on my lips and--

"This is really weird. Solomon, do you have any ideas?" I forced myself to look at him -- in Asmo's body -- and he was looking at my body as well. But he didn't take long to turn to me. He frowned, moving towards where the books were laid sprawled out on the table.

"This wasn't a side effect of my spell... What were you trying to do earlier? When you brought your sigil to Asmodeus' body?"

"I..." This felt stupid and it felt harder to hide how stupid it was going to sound while I was standing in Solomon's body. "Wanted to see how close our sigils were sitting on his arm?"

It sounded so strange in his voice. Because I'd never really heard Solomon be shy. I'd felt it, from the empathetic guess work, but it was clear in his voice as I spoke. And I don't know if it was because I knew how I was feeling.

And the way the two of them were looking at me...

"That's so cute!" Asmo cooed. [Did my voice always sound so sweet?]

"Shut up." I muttered. And God. I'd never heard him that flustered before either. It was a pity it wasn't actually him being flustered. "I think I pulled the thread that Grisella mentioned in the spell when I was trying to get the pact mark to show..."

Solomon [in Asmo's body] nodded and pulled Grisella's book to the fore, letting me lean in to look at it with him.

And my body was reacting to him as well, wanting to stare at Asmo's hands as they moved across the paper, finding the spot where we'd left off. "Draw your sigil..." He started to read out loud, muttering the words under his breath until he came to the part about "that you wish to know..."

Wait, that didn't sound right.

"Wait, no, It had been 'that you wish the spell to know'." I leaned over him and could feel the heat of his body next to mine. And nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt another hand on my side, barely glancing over to see Asmo [in my body] coming to join us. I forced myself to look back at the paper. And there, plain as day, were the words that Solomon had just read.

And, as I skimmed the paper below it, the solution. 'To return to your own, you must know the others of the spell.' To strengthen the bond between the three of us.

Fuck.

To know lust and wise.

I had read this spell before. And had intentionally not told the student council about it because I'd known what that meant.

"It wants us to know each other in the biblical sense." Asmo is the one who said it. And the seduction and innuendo he laced my voice with made it clear that he had been thinking the exact same thing as me.

"But I'm--" I started to protest when my D.D.D. rang, the distinctive ringtone I'd set as Lucifer's coming from my [Asmo's] pocket. The grin that spread across my face was all him as he stepped back and pulled the phone out.

"Hiiii Luci dear~!" Shit. Shit shit shit.

I hurried to follow after him. I definitely did not talk to Lucifer like that and he'd damn well know it in an instant.

I could hear the silence from where I was, even before I grabbed Asmo and the phone.

"Asmo, give me the phone, you--!" One nice thing about being in Solomon's body instead of my own was that I was over to him quickly, grabbing him around the waist and holding him in place against my side as I took the phone from him. I pressed it to my ear. "Sorry, we'll have to--"

Shit. Solomon's voice.

"What happened?" His voice was stern, leaving no room for argument. I debated lying about it. Brushing it aside, but the fact that he had called. And, I glanced at my screen, that I'd gotten a few messages from the boys. Shit.

"Uh. Tested something from Grisella's spellbook and it, uh, turns out she's a really big fan of body swap spells. We're figuring it out. Staying here for the night. Thanks, love you bye!" The words came out in such a rush I wasn't sure if he'd even really heard me [which I hoped he hadn't because the instinctual 'love you bye' made me cringe], so I sent a text to him saying much the same information into the group chat.

〈Chris: Spell from Grisella's book went weird. Asmo and I are staying at Purgatory Hall tonight to try to sort it out.〉

And Asmo, in my smaller, softer body, was curled against my side, hand wandering across my stomach. I felt the weight of something between my legs and felt it twitch in response.

Fuck.

〈Levi: I felt that over here!〉

〈Beel: You're not hurt though, right?〉

〈Mammon: If the human was hurt, do you think we'd be feeling this?〉

What on earth were they feeling?

Asmo's thighs were wrapping around my hip and I bit my lip to stop from moaning at the feel of them.

〈Chris: Sorry for any side effects! I'll try to get that stopped.〉

His hand slipped towards the edge of my pants and I felt that weight stiffen even further.

〈Satan: Did Grisella do what I think she did?〉

I went to reply but Asmo's hand slipped under the edge of my pants and wrapped around me and I groaned. Fuck. His [my?] hand was so smooth and the feeling of it against my [Solomon's] cock sent a shot of pleasure down my spine.

"Asmo, please stop. I've never had a dick before and I don't know how to process- A-ah!" He'd started stroking, slowly moving along the shaft, twisting gently at the head and for a moment, I couldn't think. It was new and I was so fucking sensitive there and. Fuck.

Solomon [in Asmo's body] was the one to come to the rescue, grabbing Asmo [in my body] around the waist and pulling him back.

He let go with a cute whine as Solomon spoke. "Let's move up to my room and sort this out."

Asmo pouted [and I did have to admit it looked very cute on my face], but I nodded and hurriedly stuffed my things into my bag. Moving with a dick between my legs had been awkward earlier, but now. It was more than a little uncomfortable as I led the way to the bedroom.

I heard the giggle follow me all the way up as the two of them gathered the rest of our things by hand. [Without Solomon's magic, which I was in control of but had no idea how to use, it meant actually carrying things.] God. And I was still hard.

Fuck.

How did guys joke about getting rid of boners? Think of baseball? England?

Fuck.

It wasn't long before Asmo and Solomon were in the room as well, Asmo wearing a wicked grin on his [my] face and Solomon bearing an annoyed expression that was rare on Asmo's.

Asmo was already stripping the moment the door was closed, staring at me intently and grinning.

"Asmodeus..." Solomon's voice called, and I felt that he was trying to call power from the demon to make it stop, but it wasn't working. It was my body. He'd already stripped the dress off my body, carefully working the underwear down my thighs, where I could already see a slick of wetness as he bent over and exposed more of the soft skin and-- I shut my eyes tight as my cock throbbed.

"Asmo if you don't give me a second to breathe and adjust here, undoing this spell will be the only sex we ever have." I heard him stop in place, but didn't dare open my eyes. He 'humphed' and I heard another moment of clothing adjustment before the soft creak of the bed as someone sat down in it heavily. I dared to open my eyes enough to see that he had indeed sat down on the bed, arms crossed awkwardly over an ample chest. But he was _definitely_ naked now.

Fuck.

"Why am I getting so turned on looking at myself?" I whined, covering my eyes again. Asmo made another pouting noise.

"Aren't you getting turned on looking at my body?" He asked me. _Definitely_ pouting too. I nodded, still not looking at either of them.

"Yea, but I'm _used_ to that! Unlike you, I don't look at myself in the mirror and think 'oh, I'd love to fuck me!'" I didn't even think that was that weird. And okay, focusing on that feeling of not being pleased with my body was helping with dealing with the boner. Sort of. Fuck.

"It's because it's still _my_ body responding." Solomon said. And was that...? I'd heard that shy note in Asmo's voice once before. But this time it was Solomon speaking. "I'm... Better at dealing with it, I suppose."

I guess that years of practice dealing with having a dick and hard-ons would do that to you. I whined again, opening my eyes to look at Solomon. [Aaand yep, definitely did get turned on by the sight of him as well. At least he'd stayed dressed so far though.]

"And the spell expects us to have sex like this?" I asked, digging into my bag where I'd stuffed the book and pulling it out, flipping to the page. Not once did it mention sex. But Solomon moved forward to stand beside me and look at the book with me.

"Perhaps. I believe it's left vague on purpose, there might be another way, but--"

"But why not have fun while we're like this?" I made the mistake of looking over at Asmo as he spoke, the voice teasing and lilted, to find him spread out on the bed, a hand already between his legs, running a finger along his [my?] cunt. I groaned at the sight.

"Asmo..." Fuck. But Solomon was staring too. "Are you not even going to let me ease into this?"

That smile told me he'd heard the double entendre that I hadn't intended to slip out, but luckily he ignored it. Mostly. Sliding a finger into his pussy, slowly pushing it in.

"You've worn a strap on before, haven't you?" His movements were slow as he languidly withdrew a finger, running it along his entrance again. I swallowed, hard, my cock painfully throbbing against my pants.

"That's very different, you know. With a strap on I feel pressure at the base of it and maybe, if I have the right kind or set up, I have something against my clit or inside, but this--" Fuck, I had to adjust myself, trying to get comfortable. "The whole thing is sensitive. What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Getting naked might be a good start~" That teasing in his voice as he slid another finger in and--fuck. I groaned tossed the book and and stripped off the shirt before I could even think about arguing. We were going to have sex one way or another, after all.

"It might be easier to watch first?" Solomon suggested, glancing between the two of us. That idea made Asmo let out a squeal of delight.

"I've always wanted to fuck myself~!" Asmo cooed, smoothing a hand along his thigh and staring at Solomon [in his body]. God this was weird. Solomon glanced at me, biting his lip for a moment as he stared at me, still there half-dressed.

"If you want, we can figure something else out?" He asked me, hesitance in his voice. I wondered for a moment what that would mean. But...

I shook my head.

"No, no, it's fine. It... It should be fun, right? And if it works then, I mean, fuck. One hell of a way to unlock my magic." I chuckled nervously and Asmo just laughed. Did my laugh always sound that sweet? Fuck. Every little thing that Asmo was doing in my body was just... I hadn't seen someone this way in awhile. I glanced back at Solomon, watching him as he started taking off his [Asmo's] shirt, and God I was reminded of how Gorgeous Asmodeus was., his lean frame with skin that looked so touchable that-- Fuck. This was awkward. "I should get undressed, shouldn't I?"

He laughed this time, Asmo's wonderfully melodious laugh joining in. It sent a shiver through me. But he nodded at me, smiling softly as he slid off his pants. I followed suit, peeling off the last layers of clothing off of my [Solomon's] body.

I took my time to appreciate it, realizing then that I'd never seen Solomon naked before. He was lean, but he was built, with a layer of soft stomach over his abs, and I could feel the muscles under my touch as my hands smoothed down my stomach and over my thighs.

For a moment, I couldn't even look away from the body I was in, noticing the way my muscles tensed as I touched my thighs, drawing in a hissing breath.

But I heard them next to me as the two of them moved further onto the bed.

There was a moment of surreal thrill at seeing Asmodeus' head between the thighs of my body, lifting up my hips as he didn't even pause to begin licking at my cunt.

My hand moved between my legs and that's when I once again realized what body I was in, as my hand brushed against the cock between my legs instead. I shivered a little, wrapping my hand around it and stroking it slowly. I'd done this before. Touching a lover's cock, stroking a strap on. The motion was the same, after all. But every little stroke sent a pleasant sensation through me.

And I moved towards the edge of the bed to watch them in fascination as I continued with slow strokes over my cock.

I groaned slightly as I started gripping tighter, trying to find a better grip while watching Solomon [Asmo] pump two fingers into Asmo's [my] cunt, his expression hazy, head falling back in pleasure as he moaned.

"Chris..." He whined as he caught me watching, reaching out to me. I leaned down, peppering his [my?] face with kisses as he writhed under the other's ministrations. "Why didn't you ever--ahh!" He gasped, body arching up as another finger was slipped in. "Tell me your body was so sensitiii---ve!!" I barely gave him time to speak as I reached down, finding a nipple and pinching it hard, pulling on it roughly and hearing Asmo moan.

One good thing about this, I realized with a wicked grin, was that I knew my body. I knew what points were sensitive and what weren't. I kissed Asmo, rolling his nipple between my fingers and heard Solomon chuckle between his thighs. I kissed down his jaw, nipping at his skin as he squirmed underneath us as I went.

"Because I knew you'd use it against me, of course." I teased, saying the words into the soft skin of his [my] shoulder before biting down. I felt his thighs start to clench around Solomon [Asmo's] head and I freed one hand to hold it in place, keeping my teeth against the sensitive spot on his [my] throat.

He started writhing, and I started picking up on the feeling of lust and pleasure and tightness that I'd feel when I came, rolling off of my body as Asmo squirmed, hips bucking into Solomon's face as he came, crying out.

I groaned as I watched Solomon pull back, his desire staring at me from behind Asmo's eyes, now tinted with the demonic glow he'd sometimes get. Fuck.

"That's a very good point, you know." He purred, his hand moving towards me as well, sliding along my calf and up my thigh. I shivered at that look. Asmo had started to recover and his grin was wicked to match.

It was Asmo's face staring back at me as I was pulled back to lie on the bed by soft arms, hands smoothing down my chest, lips kissing along my neck. It was so similar to earlier in the day and yet so different as Solomon wrapped his mouth around my cock and I moaned, reaching forward to thread my fingers through his hair. The soft, wet warmth of his mouth was intoxicating as he moved along the length, tongue pressed to the underside as he sucked.

I felt the lust and the pleasure and the need rolling off of both of them. But it was different than before when I'd been in my own body.

Asmo's lust [filtered through my body] should have felt more familiar, especially as he sidled up next to me, nails running down my chest until he was level with Solomon near my cock. I felt it build inside of me as Asmo moved to take my cock in his mouth instead, the two of them licking along the length of it. Asmo's lust felt natural filtered through my body, as if it should have been my own. Like I'd been ignoring it for too long and here it was.

I felt something building, pooling in my belly as Asmo's mouth worked me, Solomon moving behind me.

His lust, filtered through Asmo's body, felt different as well. His had always been softer, more restrained. But his touch alone sent threads of need running through me. An almost feral need to fuck and be fucked. Only emphasized by his actions as he kissed my neck, sliding a slicked finger into my ass.

I gasped at the feeling.

"Fuck." I muttered, holding onto Asmo's hair.

"Relax." Solomon whispered in my ear, pressing a soft kiss against the skin of my shoulder. I saw the mark on my [Solomon's] arm flare and felt the flow of magic into me, bringing me to do as instructed as he slid another finger inside, spreading his fingers to stretch me.

I whimpered, trying to hold myself in place between them as Asmo shifted to lay across my lap, running his tongue around the head of my cock.

Solomon slipped in a third finger before he pulled me back. I felt him adding more of what had to be lube to my ass before he lined himself up. Asmo pulled back to kiss my thigh, staring up at my face as the sorcerer inside of his body slid his cock inside me. I felt the waves of pleasure and satisfaction from both of them. Distant and foreign and with the feel of both of them touching me, nearly overwhelming.

Asmo stayed kissing my thighs until Solomon was all the way inside me, bending me forward to get a better angle.

He pressed a kiss against my back and I felt my body relax again before he started thrusting. Moaning, my fingers tightened around Asmo's hair, panting. He grinned up at me, his mouth licking a slow trail along my cock. I reached down across his body until my fingers found his pussy. He was already so wet I didn't wait, thrusting two fingers inside and curling them, thumb pressed rough against his clit, moving my hand in time with every thrust of Solomon's [Asmo's] cock inside my ass, the three of us moving in time with each other as I felt myself filled and sucked and fucked, the pressure building at the base of my spine.

I had no way of warning Asmo when I came, the wave of pleasure crashing into me, sending a shudder down my spine as I pitched forward. I felt him swallow around my still sensitive cock, moaning his name.

He giggled against my thigh, shifting to sit up and kiss me, and I kept my hand inside of his cunt as he straddled my legs pressing his lips against mine. I could taste cum on his lips, biting on his bottom lip as Solomon's thrusts started getting rougher. Panting, I held Asmo there as I matched Solomon's pace with my fingers, thrusting a third finger inside of him, nearly jerking him forward with each movement, pressed between the two of them.

I felt him tighten around my fingers, thighs tightening around my legs, practically screaming into the kiss and I pushed back into Solomon as his movement grew ragged and gasped as I felt him bite onto my shoulder as he came, shuddering against me and leaning into me, panting.

The lust was heady and heavy and I felt it then again. The thread I'd woven between the three of us as Solomon slowly pulled out. I gasped at the feeling of cum dripping out and pulled the thread all at once like I'd done before.

Just like before, the world spun like before, my body pulled out from under me as my vision went dark.

My head was still spinning as feeling returned to my body, panting as I leaned forward to press my face against the strong muscles in front of me.

And realized I was not in my own body once again.

"Well, that's one switch, it seems." I panted. The tiredness that weighed on the body wasn't mine and seemed to be fading quickly.

Glancing down at myself, I could see I was in Asmo's body now. "What about you two?"

There was something distinctly different this time, though.

There was a need in the back of my mind, a gnawing, aching void wanting to be filled. The lazy need for pleasure, thrumming a steady beat at the base of my skull as I waited for them to speak.

"I'm in your body now, it seems." It was my voice that said it, and it took me a moment to realize it was Solomon speaking. Asmo, now in Solomon's body, was running fingers through his hair and smiled back at me over his shoulder.

"I haven't had Solomon's ring since I tricked him."

He wiggled his fingers, grinning, showing off the ring that was still weighted on his right hand. [How had I not noticed that ring when it was on my hand, but now it seemed to practically glow in my sight, eyes drawn to it like a moth to a flame.]

"Don't cause trouble right now please." I asked the demon, seeing the scowl cross my face and knowing it was Solomon being annoyed at the mention of that story. One I'd have to ask about.

Asmo just laughed though, the sound sending a shiver down my spine. Fuck. That had never sounded so erotic to me before.

I smoothed my hands along my chest down to my thighs. Asmo's skin had always been so soft, but it was like being on ecstasy. It wasn't just soft, I could feel every little friction against my hands, and it sent shivers through my whole body.

And fuck, I wanted to touch both of them so badly it was hard to concentrate. I reached out to touch Asmo in Solomon's body, running a hand along the toned muscles of his back.

"So, one round of orgasms and I was able to pull and move us all, it seems." The idea of knowing biblically seemed to be holding up. Touching even his back was so fucking erotic that I was hard again, my hands moving towards his ass of their own accord. "Another round might get us back into our own, then?"

"Sounds like a great idea~!" Hearing Asmo say that in Solomon's voice made me laugh. The amount of inflection he gave those words a rare thing for the sorcerer.

"Do you need another second to adjust, Chris?" It was Solomon asking, and I looked at him. The sound of my voice had been like a siren's call, soothing that aching void pulling at me. I stared at him a moment, taking in how Asmo saw me.

I would have winced, because this time I could pick out each scar and stretch mark and scar along my body, but... I reached forward to trail my hand along the arm where I knew the most of the scars stayed and shivered at the feel of them. Practically invisible to me normally, it was like my skin was catching on each one, with the softness of the scars filling that void with a different kind of need. It wasn't anger. But I knew what they were from, and it caused a thirst in me. A desire to soothe that pain. My breath hitching, I pulled back.

Asmo had done that before, hadn't he? Is that what he'd felt? He'd always held me close after that.

"Chris?" It was Asmo asking, but Solomon's voice greeted me. The kindness in his voice did more to soothe that ache than I'd expected and, after a moment, I nodded.

"Yea, it's... Gimme a sec." And I felt myself fighting something as I sat there, like a weight over me. I wasn't sure what it even was. "It's... Hold on. Something feels... Heavy."

Solomon nodded, slipping off the bed in my body and heading towards the bathroom. Asmo was staring at me, a small frown on his lips as he tilted my face up at him.

"It's my veil, I think. You wouldn't have felt it before." He said, stroking my hair. I leaned into his touch and he cooed softly, cupping my face between his hands. "If you drop it, it'll leave my body in my true form."

I nodded against his touch, nuzzling against his palm. It was warm and familiar and... Safe.

"Will that cause any issues?" I asked, my voice breathless. The weight was getting more intense. I wanted to drop it. Something crossed his face, and I couldn't place it. I couldn't feel it. But a swell of 'don't be mad' flared up and I continued without letting him answer that. "I don't know how sex in your demon form works. Much less being the one in control of that form. If it were you in control of your body, you'd be able not to hurt me, but I don't know those limits."

My breath hitched slightly when I felt something wet between my thighs. Glancing down, I hadn't even noticed Solomon come back, damp towel in one hand as he wiped at my cock and thighs, cleaning up the remnants of cum from when he'd fucked me in the ass in that same body. He was the one to answer.

"With the pacts, you would have to put **a lot** of effort into it to hurt either of us." Solomon's words were assurance enough. I nodded, taking a deep breathe.

"And Solomon and I will be able to tell if something is happening, don't worry." Asmo was still stroking my hair, and pressed a kiss to my forehead. A rush of gentle pleasure washed through me at the simple touch.

And I let the weight fall.

It was strange.

The form dropping felt like a relief, but there was now a new weight on me, physical this time.

I'd seen his demonic form before. Both the "light" version and his true version, but it felt... Different being in it. The wings on my back twitched in response to me even thinking about them, fluttering behind me, and my tail, the weight at the bottom of my spine where it connected, swished like a cat's.

It wasn't even conscious, but I _felt_ it.

The thrumming ache had dulled now that I was in true form, heat pulsing through my body instead, but there was still that need and that desire, waiting to be satisfied.

Asmo was grinning back at me, his hand still on my cheek as he reached up ran his finger over one of the horns now on my head. I gasped, shuddering like he'd just stroked my cock, the feeling so intense that I pitched forward a little.

"It really **is** fun knowing what my body likes..." Asmo teased, storking the horn again, finger light touches. He hummed. "I kind of want to watch you fuck yourself in my body. I've dreamt about it, you know..."

He leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss, an electric shock of need sent through me.

I was already painfully hard as he moved to my side, pulling Solomon over, the damp towel now nowhere in sight.

"I've been dying to be inside of you. And you're going to get to feel _why_..." He whispered against my jaw as his hand came down to stroke my cock. Fuck. I watched as his other hand moved to Solomon's cunt, already wet as he stared at me with a small, tempting grin. Asmo trailed a finger along that wetness, sliding two fingers inside and pumping a couple times, making Solomon moan, the movements in time with his hand around my cock. "Do you always get so wet so easily?"

I nodded at the question. And he laughed. Solomon's rich laughter once again sending a shiver through me.

"You're shy, but you're very _naughty_ , aren't you?"

I blinked at this, and it was my turn to laugh this time, unable to stop myself. Both of them blinked at me for a moment as I calmed myself down.

"I'm hardly shy, Asmo. Just because I was holding back doesn't mean I'm normally just as reserved." I teased him, pulling on his hand that was in Solomon's cunt and staring at him as I slipped his fingers into my mouth. He moaned as I ran my tongue along the digits, tasting my own pussy.

I knew that it didn't taste this good normally, the taste itself making me groan a little.

I grinned back down at Solomon, laying there in my body, and hummed for a moment, chuckling.

"You know, I hope you don't mind a little rough..." I teased before dipping down to kiss him, whispering against his lips. "I don't think I'm going to be able to be gentle if I tried."

The strangeness of seeing and touching my own body was fading as he arched into me, arms winding around my neck and pressing into me as he returned the kiss.

I didn't feel my body in this way when I was by myself, after all; eager and desperate to touch every inch of skin, I pushed his thighs further apart as we kissed, using one hand to spread his cunt and line myself up.

I felt Asmo behind me in Solomon's body, his hands on my hips and his cock pressed against my back just above my tail, straddling it carefully as he leaned forward to watch.

I hummed into the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip as I slid inside of him slowly.

I'd thought their skin was soft before. Asmo's mouth around my cock while I'd been in Solomon's body had been a new sensation, but _this_?

I had to hold there for a second.

I could practically feel his heartbeat against me. A chuckle escaping him made me groan from the unexpected tightness.

Fuck.

"It's _wonderful_ , isn't it?" Asmo purred into my ear, reaching down between us to press a finger against Solomon's clit, pressing against it roughly, causing his hips to buck up and push more of my cock into his cunt.

It **was**.

I pulled back, slow as I could manage, not wanting to break that wonderful sensation, bent over Solomon with Asmo's larger frame following the movement. And thrust back in all at once. I moaned along with him. I needed _more_ of this feeling. More of this touch. I reached down, hooking Solomon's knees under my arms and pushing deeper inside as I adjusted. I felt him tighten around me as I started thrusting.

I tried to go slow. I really tried.

But his nails were digging into my arms with each thrust, sending shocks of pain through me that only fuelled that need in the back of my mind, and his moans were filling my ears like a song as I drove deeper inside of him, pulling hips roughly against my own.

And I could feel my magic like before reflecting that pleasure back into me. I could feel it building inside of me, the pleasant dull ache that was in my hips as I fucked him as deep as I could. I wanted, I needed, I had to see that face when he came, feel that pleasure rolling over me, drawing me in like the sea.

I was so taken by the feeling that I felt like I was being both fucked and doing the fucking, almost aware of my cunt as I thrust into it from Asmo's body, his own lust feeding into it from behind me, softer, gentler, but only fuelling that need.

I bent down, keeping his knees over my shoulders, trapped between my back and my wings until his knees were nearly touching his own shoulders and I kissed him roughly. I felt the strain and the ache of the position, felt how tight he was getting around my cock, the dull pain driving the pleasure simply by overwhelming my body and I felt Asmo's nails dig into my hips as my movements became erratic, the pressure building like before.

Solomon was moaning into my mouth, crying out, begging to cum, and I pushed into that feeling, fed it, pressed it.

I felt Asmo's hand return to Solomon's clit, pressing against it so that every thrust would send it against him and I grinned into the kiss as I felt him try to arch away, whole body becoming sensitive from the touch, trying to flee from it and move into it at the same time and I broke the kiss in order to bite down on Solomon's shoulder, holding his hips in place as he screamed out my name, cunt tightening around me.

I didn't stop thrusting though, letting his cunt pulse around me, pulling me towards my own orgasm.

I practically growling into the skin of his shoulder as I came undone, my orgasm snapping like a spring unravelling and I held his hips tight against mine as I felt the cum pumping into him, my cock twitching.

Panting, I stayed there for a moment before I leaned back and let him take his knees off of my shoulder.

I knew they would ache, but that my body would be fine.

We were both panting and I felt Asmo press kisses between my wings, nipping at the harder skin there.

And I was **still** fucking hard.

And I really really wanted to fuck him too.

"Asmo, come here." I ordered, reaching behind me to squeeze his thigh. "I want to fuck you next while you fucking eat the cum out of my cunt and make Solomon cum again."

I felt the shiver of pleasure from both of them at the idea.

"Proving that you're not as shy now that you're adjusting, I see." Solomon teased me, smiling up at me.

I don't think either of them had expected me to order them around, but my mind was drunk on the desperate need to feel them both that I didn't even care. I waited for Asmo to move out from behind me and picked up Solomon, cock still buried inside of him, and shifted our positions so that we were along the length of the bed. Asmo slipped in between us as I laid Solomon back down, leaning back to the small bottle of lube that had been placed on the bedside at some point.

I gasped at the loss of warmth as my cock slid out of Solomon's cunt as he moved further away and groaned as Asmo knelt in front of me. I watched as he was bent over Solomon [in my body], giving him a soft kiss. And for a moment, I was struck by how beautiful the scene looked right then. The tenderness of the kiss after I'd fucked that body so roughly was... I felt the wave of affection between them, even as it washed back and included me.

"I want to have sex when we're back in our own bodies too..." I told them. It was wonderful and novel and strange being in both of theirs, but... I wanted to feel it from my own body. They glanced back at me, smiling, and nodded, even as I lubed up my fingers.

I slipped one finger at a time into Asmo's ass as he kissed down Solomon's body, the smallest figure among us shifting up on the bed until his cunt was level with Asmo's face.

I could see the cum still dripping from it, tacky on his thighs.

The second finger was easy to slip in, and even a third, and I remembered that it must be because Solomon had fucked that ass while in this body earlier. I hummed, spreading lube into and around the hole before coating my cock in it.

I had to be a bit more careful this time compared to when I'd fucked Solomon. I groaned as I eased into his ass, feeling him tight around me. I pulled back enough to add a little more lube onto my cock before pushing back in, groaning at the feeling.

I could hear Solomon's little gasps and whines as Asmo licked at his cunt, the lust rolling off the both of them and I thrust forward, watching his face get pushed right up against it each time I thrust, face messy with cum and pussy. And fuck if that didn't look pretty.

I bent over him, reaching around to wrap a hand around his cock, stroking his cock in time with my thrusts.

He moaned, ass pressing back against me as I pumped into him, burying my cock deeper inside of his ass with each thrust.

I bit at his back, the overwhelming need to leave marks on his skin rising up and filling me, loving the feedback I'd get from him at every little nip of my teeth, the way he arched back against me, the sound of him moaning against Solomon's cunt as he tried to keep his attentions there, tongue buried inside.

And I could feel that too, even as I stretched out my other hand to grip his thigh, fingers digging into the soft skin there. I could feel both of them as I moved inside of Asmo, the pleasure pooling in his belly, the hitch of breath as my cock hit the right spot to make him gasp without warning, making me thrust harder as I stroked him, focusing on the head of his cock with my hand, still slick with the same lube I'd used.

And Solomon, still sensitive from cumming only a few moments ago, was arching up into the touch of Asmo's mouth, our hands holding down his hips keeping him from squirming away even as Asmo added three fingers into his cunt and started pumping erratically, trying desperately to match the rhythm I was setting with my hips, but so close to his own edge that he was finding it hard to focus.

And that was bringing me closer, the feeling of them both so close, so ready, so desperately needy and wanting. I felt Solomon cum first, felt the wash of pleasure as he screamed, hips lifting into the air as Asmo laved at his pussy, trying to drink from him like a man starved, and I twisted my grip ever so slightly around the head of his cock as I moved, pushing that feeling I'd caught from Solomon into him and feeling his cock stiffen and twitch in my hand, his ass instinctively tightening around me as he came onto the bed sheets.

I kept thrusting into him for a few moments more as I felt my own rapidly approaching, hitting me in a wave more intense than when I'd been in Solomon's body and I almost didn't even feel the thread of magic for a moment as the two of them panted beneath me. But then, as I slid myself out of Asmo, I felt it starting to drift away and I latched onto it with a desperation I hadn't realized and pulled at it with all my might.

The weightless feeling that came with it was almost familiar now.

My vision darkened and all I could do was focus on tightening that thread until I felt my body.

My hips and pussy sore and aching and still clenching around Solomon's fingers as I blinked the darkness out of my vision, gasping.

"I'm-- I'm back." I managed to gasp out, still reeling from the magic as I stared up at the two of them. Solomon naked and panting against my thigh and Asmodeus behind him, still in his true form, his eyes practically glowing as he stared, still hard. "What about-- What about you two?"

"Yea..." Solomon breathed, kissing my thigh gently, his smile both wicked and tender in a way I hadn't seen before, but it felt so... Natural on him, even as I felt the rush of affection. Asmo, behind him, was smiling in a similar fashion as he found the damp towel and wiped himself off again, nodding.

"Do you need another break now that you're back in your own, love?" Asmo teased, leaning across Solomon to press a kiss into his back and watching me intently.

He was still hard, I could see it from here, and his hand around Solomon's cock was quickly getting the sorcerer hard again as well. I'd felt the need in Asmo and knew it was up to me.

And I couldn't take my eyes off the sight of them. Despite the ache in my body, I nodded, swallowing hard.

"Please keep fucking me." I whispered. "I want to feel you both while in my body..."

And there was a tickle of knowledge in the back of my mind that told me that we needed one more round to finish it.

They glanced at each other for a moment, sharing conspiratorial smiles, before Solomon started kissing his way up my body.

Just like he'd done earlier that day [had it really only been that morning?], he paused at my tattoo to kiss each point of the star, but this time I felt the thread of magic in each touch, just like when he'd kissed me on the ballroom floor, a wave of affection and... And something else I dare not think about right then come through with every touch of his lips in a way that was almost overwhelming my senses.

And Asmo moved with him, grabbing the bottle of lube and moving towards me on the bed, adjusting us so there was room as he lifted my body enough to slid underneath me, his wings and tail now gone as he laid on his back. I felt his lips on my neck, kissing and nipping at my already bruised skin as he slid a finger into my ass.

I jumped at it.

"You want both of us inside you, don't you?" He hummed, the feel of his words vibrating through my chest. I nodded.

It was a bit different now that it was my body, but he purred into my skin the same command that Solomon had given when he'd been in Asmo's body, telling me to relax. The affection and need and lust and adoration from Asmo, mixed with the feel of Solomon's mouth catching a nipple between his lips and roughly sucking on it was distraction enough. I moaned as he slipped a second finger in.

"That's perfect love." He worked at me, stretching my ass with his fingers even as Solomon lined up against my cunt. "You already know how good you feel to me, how delightful you taste."

Solomon was kissing my neck on the other side, the two of them trapping me between them as Solomon slid inside of me, muttering something under his breath that I couldn't understand. I moaned, unable to stop myself from the noise, even as Solomon moved to kiss me, his tongue delving in to explore my mouth as Asmo slipped a third finger into my ass, I felt his cock pressing behind them. He thrust his fingers in time with the slow movement of Solomon's cock before he pulled them out. He waited for Solomon to push back into me before he did, stretching my ass and pressing into me.

I whined desperately at the sensation of both of them inside of me like that, trying to hold still to let my body adjust to the fullness of them both inside of me. They weren't even moving yet, but the feel of them just there was enough to press against me deliciously.

And I wanted more.

I could feel them both holding back, both waiting, both wanting to move, and I jerked my hips, trying to get them to move, but they held me in place between them, both of them chuckling as I whined, breaking the kiss with Solomon to speak

"Please. Please, Asmo, Solomon, please fuck me. Please." I begged, my body desperate for the sensation they were teasing me with.

"Anything for you." Solomon muttered as he pressed a gentler kiss to my lips, slowly moving inside me. It was another moment before Asmo joined in, pulling away with every time Solomon pushed in, the two of them never leaving me without one of them buried inside of me.

My whole body was still so sensitive from the orgasms from when they'd been in my body, and each thrust was already hitting sensitive spots that were already nearly numb from attention. I couldn't moved with how they trapped my body between them, their thrusts becoming deeper and faster with each movement as I tried desperately to find a way to get more friction.

I could feel Solomon's eyes on my face as I squirmed, unable to keep my eyes open long enough to look at him, and I could feel Asmo practically drinking the sensations from me, even as he turned my head to catch me in a sloopy needy kiss. They sped up, now starting to sync their movements to thrust into me as one, each time burying themselves inside of me and stretching and filling me so full I could hear myself moaning but it was almost detached as Solomon bent down to catch one of my nipples between his teeth, tugging on it gently.

"Please, please...Fuck..." I started chanting, my whole body becoming tight and winding up as I felt myself getting closer, my body arching up into Solomon as Asmo pressed against my back.

I head Solomon mutter something against my chest as his movements started to become more erratic, falling out of time with Asmo's and I felt a swell of emotion I was once again afraid to describe hit me in the same moment that I came, clinging to him desperately and biting down on his shoulder as I tightened around his cock, gasping. He continued his mantra in a language I didn't know as I felt him follow me down, cumming inside me with a jerk of his hips as he buried himself inside me, panting and kissing my chest.

Asmo followed mere seconds behind him, his hips jerking to a stop as I felt them both twitch inside of me, both panting, my body pulsing around them. I could barely breath for a moment from the rush of satisfaction from Asmo as I felt the thread again.

For a moment I worried that it would lead me right back into one of their bodies, but a wave of comfort came with it as I brushed it in my mind and I pulled. Hard.

All three of us gasped as we, entangled, all felt the sensation of floating, of falling, for a moment before we settled back down. I turned my head to press a kiss against Asmo's lips, the gestured eagerly returned by the demon his need and adoration filling me as his arms wrapped around my waist, one resting on Solomon's back as well.

I giggled against his lips as I turned to Solomon, ignoring the small plaintive whine from Asmo as I cradled the sorcerer's face in my hands, staring at him for a moment, trying to make sense of that look in his eyes before I kissed him deeply.

And I broke the kiss with a laugh.

"My body is sore as fuck and yet I want to go another round." I teased them between laughter. There was a pause before the two of them laughed as well. "Asmo hasn't felt my pussy yet, and I really want to suck your dick right now, Solomon."

More laughter from both of them, feeling them get hard again inside of me as I met their laughter with my own. I pressed another kiss to Solomon's face and grinned up at him before glancing down at Asmo over my shoulder, even as he kissed it. "And I get the distinct impression that your magic can help with letting us all keep going, yes?"

The demon's grin was wicked as his hand drifted between my legs, stroking along my cunt even while Solomon was still inside and I felt the pain and soreness ease just enough that when Solomon got harder, the only thing that hit me was the pleasure of it. I moaned slightly.

"You learn quickly, don't you?" He teased, pressing a kiss to my neck. I gasped quietly, writhing against him, grinning. He chuckled as he slid out of me and I whined at the loss. It had felt good between them like this.

It was something I was hesitant to say out loud, but even as I wanted to keep fucking them just like I'd mentioned mere moments ago, I'd felt safe there between them. Beyond the 'they're not going to hurt me' safe, but almost... Safe like it was where I needed to be.

Something I hadn't felt during sex for a long time.

I smiled at them both as Asmo went to clean up again, melting into Solomon as he kissed me gently.

"You know, we could stop and take a break, if you want." He whispered against my lips. I smiled into the kiss, laughing a little.

I could feel how much he wanted to keep fucking me, even as his hips moved to push into me a little bit. He was worried.

Worried that they were pushing me into this.

Perhaps that Asmo's powers were influencing me. I bumped my forehead against his.

"Didn't Asmo tell you I wanted to fuck you ages and ages ago?" I teased him, sticking out my tongue slightly. There was a pang, almost of hurt, at the words, and somehow... Somehow I understood it perfectly. Fuck hadn't been the right word to use. Not now. Not after all of this and whatever he'd muttered into my chest earlier. I smiled softly at him. "And now I want to do more than just fuck."

I knew what words he'd call it. I could feel it creeping along my tongue as he leaned down to kiss me again.

But just like the feeling I was afraid to describe, I couldn't say it.

Instead, I kissed him back, trying to impart the feeling I knew he meant into the action. Trying to let him know how I felt.

He chuckled into the kiss, breaking it to rest his forehead against mine.

"Alright." He whispered and glanced over at Asmo as he came back towards us, hands on his hips. I felt Solomon's cock slide out of me and whined again. Now that neither of them were inside me, my lust flared up again and I reached out to Asmo, fingers digging into his hip as I pulled him forward. I kissed his thigh as Solomon sat back on the bed, smiling at the demon.

"You're gorgeous you know." I whispered as I stared up at Asmo, smiling as he blushed in the cutest way I'd ever seen on his face. As if he didn't call himself gorgeous every day, dwelling constantly on his looks. No, he was blushing like I'd caught him by surprise. He just laughed as he got onto the bed next to me, pulling me forward into a kiss.

There was that desperate affection and need and adoration again. Joy, almost, in the moment as he used the kiss to press me back further onto the bed until I was even with Solomon's lap, stealing my breath away as he poured lust and energy into that kiss. Just like I'd done with Solomon, I poured all of my affection and my feelings into the return of that kiss, trying to convey without words what I wanted to say. It was something like awe on his face as he pulled back from the kiss, searching my expression.

I smiled back at him and he laughed.

"You're only making me want to fuck you more, you know." He teased as he turned me over, looking up at Solomon and winking.

"Good!" I shot back, turning my attention to the sorcerer in front of me with a grin as I wrapped my hand around his cock, stroking him slowly for a moment, watching his expression.

I felt Asmo's fingers slide into my pussy, gasping and pitching forward at the feel of it, knowing, feeling that he was having a moment of nerves. I pushed back against his hand as I wrapped my mouth around Solomon's cock, swirling my tongue along the underside of the head as he groaned. I felt Asmo pull his fingers out and slide his cock into me and I moaned around Solomon.

I heard Asmo curse under his breath as he held my hips tight against his for a moment.

I remember that sensation from before, when I'd been in his body. He stayed there for a moment, buried to the hilt inside of me as I began to bob on Solomon's cock before he started thrusting into me.

He wasn't bothering to start slow this time, thrusting into me as hard and as deep as he could with each movement, bent over me so that he could kiss at my back with every thrust, his hands exploring my body. It was making it hard to focus on sucking on Solomon and I glanced up at him as he wrapped a hand into my hair, adjusting our positions with a grin. I felt Asmo's hand on my throat briefly as we shifted, rubbing along the length of it as Solomon started to thrust into my mouth to match the demon's movements. I had to keep myself relaxed as best as I could as they both moved, thrusting into me in time with each other, their movements rough and needy and desperate, while their touch was soft as could be.

I felt Solomon hitting the back of my throat and clung to his thighs to keep me steady, fingernails digging into his skin as I he fucked my face.

He reached down to cup my breast, rolling a nipple between his fingers, tugging on it, sending a jolt of pleasure through me that had me moaning around him.

And Asmo, in turn, reached between my legs as he started fucking me faster, his fingers finding my clit and rolling it between his two forefingers as he bit into my back.

I couldn't say anything, but I was already getting closer as they moved and I hummed around Solomon's cock, stubbornly wanting to make one of them cum first.

I couldn't do more than press my tongue against his cock as he thrust into my mouth though, so I sent some of the pleasure that was building up inside of me into him, wrapping one hand around the base of his cock, panting as I felt tears start to sting the corners of my eyes as the effort was making it more difficult.

Both of his hands were buried in my hair, fingers tugging on my scalp as he moaned and I felt him cumming closer, doing my best to push my own into him through our connection and I felt the coil of pleasure that had been building burst the moment before he held my face against him and I started swallowing around him as he came, my face pressed into his skin and further onto his cock as Asmo kept thrusting into me, pressing harder against my clit as he started fast approaching.

Solomon twithed in my mouth as I swallowed the last of his cum, laving my tongue along him to clean him up.

I only got a moment to breath as I pulled back before Asmo sent a shot of lust through me, my senses alive and sensitive and overwhelmed all at once and I screamed as I came, burying my face in Solomon's thighs as I clenched around Asmo's cock almost painfully.

I heard him swear again as he jerked his hips against mine hard, holding me in place as he came inside me again. I felt him twitch as he came, littering my back with kisses and muttering words that, like Solomon had done, I didn't understand.

The three of us collapsed, panting and smiling, and once again I was between the two of them, Asmo still buried inside of me as I laid my head against Solomon's chest.

"Okay, **now** I think we need a small break." I muttered, kissing above the sorcerer's heart between breathes. I knew Asmo could keep us going for longer. But that was if it was just sex.

Their emotions were rolling through me, raw and open, and I was practically crying from how strong they were. Solomon was wiping the tears away as they trailed down my cheeks. But he didn't look worried. He could feel it, I knew he could. The phrase knowing meaning sex in the biblical sense was making a bit more sense now as I leaned into his touch. I could feel everything. And I'd stopped trying to name them as they passed through me. That was only going to confuse me at this point.

There was no thread of magic to pull this time, and I took comfort in that. The body swapping was done for now, it seemed.

"Anything you want." Solomon whispered. I felt Asmo kiss my back again, and felt the notion mirrored in his touch.

I'd have to sent a message to the boys to let them know that the 'test' had worked and the spell was over, but, with a glance at the clock on the wall, I decided it could wait. 

Even if they were awake right now, I didn't want to have Lucifer try to say I needed to come back home. I wanted to stay there with the two of them for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { so... i had 'sex magic' listed in the tags from the moment i decided to include sex scenes in this because i had this scene planned from the start. also! one thing you'll notice in this and in any other smut scenes, i don't include dick size. headcanon whatever you want. chris is not inexperienced and the boys are big enough/skilled enough to do the job. ;) now tell me, [who do you think is next?](https://www.strawpoll.me/19714909) }  
> { also i tried to include some of the nitty gritty of threesomes/anal and i hope it wasn't too distracting! going ass to anything else should have some clean up between! especially if you're going multiple rounds! but yea... no condoms for them. naughty, naughty! }


	45. Accidental Transference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { no update to previous this chapter either. this came out faster than planned. }

At some point we fell into a wonderfully restful sleep all curled around each other. I found myself half on top of Solomon, wedged between him and Asmo, their arms around me. Solomon's face was buried in my chest, while I felt Asmo's cheek pressed against my back. He'd complain later about how the quick [and eventful] shower we'd taken would not be adequate for his skin care routine and sleeping with his face like that would not be good, and how dare I let him stay like that! Even though he'd also pout if I moved him.]

I chuckled at the idea, carefully sliding myself out from between them.

I need to use the restroom, first off. So I had to take care of that before I even thought about the fact that my stomach ached a bit. I needed something to eat to get an ounce of energy back after everything we'd been doing.

I'd spent too many nights having Beel wake me up for midnight snacks, I think. I felt practically drawn awake like it was routine for me, calling me to the kitchen.

It was late enough that I didn't bother getting fully dressed, taking the robe Solomon usually wore over his shoulders and wrapping myself in it. It didn't have a tie, though, I realized with a disappointed pout. I'd have to keep it closed by hand.

Fuck.

If this was the House of Lamentation, I wouldn't be as worried, but with Luke here...

A glance at the clock and I figured fuck it.

He should be asleep, after all.

I'd just pop downstairs, grab something quick, and go back upstairs to finish sleeping. And probably get jumped again if I woke either of them up at this rate.

We'd rested a little bit after our little magical mishap, but, as Asmo had stated, they'd both been wanting this for quite some time that they wanted to didn't want to stop.

Well, Asmo had said that about himself, but I felt the agreement from Solomon. Especially when he'd kissed me while Asmo fucked me. Again.

Fucking hell, I'd figured that Asmo would be insatiable. Avatar of Lust and all, but Solomon was taking me by surprise a bit. And even making my way down to the kitchen, I was having a hard time walking normally.

It was ridiculous enough that I couldn't help but giggle as I stepped into the kitchen.

And blinked when I saw Simeon there at the small table in the kitchen, a cup of tea in front of him as he buried his face in his hands.

The image threw me off so strongly that I froze, staring at him.

He looked. Upset.

I could... I could actually feel it, in the pit of my stomach.

"Simeon?" I asked, stepping forward, reaching out towards him.

I never saw the angel in any sort of negative mood. There were moments, sometimes, where I caught snatches of something else... Usually some kind of distrust. But... An angel in Hell, that made sense, after all.

But this was different.

His head jerked up at my voice and he looked... Stressed.

I could feel how ill at ease he was even before I came to stand next to him.

And when he jerked back away from my touch I realized why I could feel him so strongly, the sigil he'd had me draw on his arm earlier was glowing slightly against his touch. Just like it would if it were active. And I frowned. I wasn't pulling on it, was I?

I know that I hadn't meant to. I hadn't even given it any thought, so why was it glowing like that.

"How can I help? I don't-- I don't know what-- Are you in pain, is something wrong, what--?" I rambled, trying to figure out what was wrong while avoiding touching him in my concern.

It wasn't pain I was sensing from him.

There weren't any injuries I could see.

Just... Discomfort.

And he was staring at me.

"What did you three do after we left?" He asked, and the strain in his voice hurt me.

"Besides a fu-- lot of sex?" I stopped myself from swearing, trying to keep my manners in front of the angel. "We-We did a spell from Grisella's book and-- sh-- shoot, it's upstairs, I can go grab it and see if it mentions anything like this s-- nonsense."

I started to turn back towards the stairs when he grabbed my arm instead and I felt a pulse of magic from the touch, gasping. 

That was... He pulled back as if stung, a blush staining his cheeks as he looked away from me.

"Just tell me what happened." His voice was quiet, polite. I nodded, staring at the cup of tea he'd left on the table. Even from here I could tell it had gone cold.

"I'll... I'll make some tea while we talk." I said, turning from him, desperately needing to do something with my hands after that feeling from him, my head was swimming trying to place it anywhere else but where that feeling was trying to nestle. I busied myself with filling their kettle with water and picking out tea. "One of the spells in Grisella's book involved sigils. I had to draw a third of my sigil on Asmo, Solomon and myself and we kind of... Switched bodies for a while. Apparently the solution, or, well, one of the solutions, was to have sex. It was... It mentioned 'to know lust and wisdom' and I mean..."

My hands were shaking from my anxiety. Had I hurt him somehow?

Simeon had been nothing but nice to me, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him because I'd been stupid.

"Did you use the same pen as the sigil you drew on me?" He asked as he walked up behind me, calmly taking the kettle from my hands and taking it to the stovetop himself, turning on the heat.

I nodded dumbly at him. And then, when I realized he hadn't been looking at me, added. "Yea... Does that... Matter?"

Simeon turned back to me, words on his tongue, clearly intent to say something, but bit his lip, looking away.

Carefully, with his own hands shaking, he reached forward and pulled the edges of the robe closed.

I jumped. I hadn't even realized that they'd opened, leaving me standing there bared to him.

He spoke with his eyes closed.

"And then both Asmodeus and Solomon were in your body?" He asked me. I nodded. He said something that was definitely a swear word in some other language and I blinked at him.

"Y-yea. Were they projecting or something? My magic's been stronger, I think, and if I barely know how to deal with this sh--" I stopped myself from swearing again and was met with his laughter.

"I will not be offended by you swearing, my lambchop." And oh fuck did him calling me that right then make my chest ache with affection. I'd fucked up somehow and he was still being this nice to me.

"I don't feel myself projecting right now though! So what's wrong?" I asked. Fuck, my voice sounded so pathetic, but it hurt to know that I was causing him this discomfort.

"Ah. You see, we mentioned that repressing your emotions would hurt you in the long term, you recall?" His voice was far to kind right then and I nodded. He smiled at me softly, the thumb and forefinger of one of his hands absently trailing along one of the robes edges, still closed, as he spoke. "We... Held back telling you the effects it would have on your pacts. But Lucifer was wary about having an empath for good reason. It can also affect your pacts. When one of them were in your body they must have began projecting and when you got back into your own..."

But I wasn't repressing anything. I wasn't fighting anything! I was just...

"How can I fix it?" I asked, clutching his hand between mine and staring up at him.

He gasped at the touch and stared down at me.

"Please Simeon, let me help."

He didn't say anything, the haze of his halos glowing around his head for a moment before I blinked and his lips were crashing against mine, his hands under the robe and against my skin, hooing under my thighs to lift me up onto the table he'd been sitting at. I could barely breathe as I kissed him back, confused and elated and pulling at that desperate feeling inside of him that clawed at me, needing this touch.

I'd thought the angel gorgeous from the moment I met him, and it was almost surreal that he was kissing me now with a passion I hadn't even sensed from him, his body pressed up against mine, arms holding me tight against him.

I had to break the kiss as my lungs started to burn, gasping for air as he trailed kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

This was... This was not what I was expecting.

He was touching me with such need, one hand moving to cup one of my breasts as he kissed his way down my chest.

"Si-simeon." I managed to gasp out as his lips wrapped around one of my nipples, sucking on it gently.

I arched into him.

There was so much need and passion filling him, but he was being far gentler with me than I'd ever have expected.

"I think... I need to make love to you." He muttered against my skin. And my heart skipped a beat at his words. I hadn't. He'd never shown an interest in me before, and now...? "I've been wanting to for hours, likely since the spell began, and the need for it has only increased. Like a lovesick fool desperate for even a touch of your hand."

I didn't want to question it. Because dear Lord, I wanted that.

Wanted him.

Except.

"Won't that... Won't that get you in trouble?" I managed to pant out. But oh God, I could feel him through his pants, hard and pressing into me, grinding against my cunt.

Sex was a sin, right? Angels could fall for that sort of thing, couldn't they?

There had to be other ways, I'm sure. Ones that didn't cause him to fall. There had to be.

"I won't fall from having sex as long as you're consenting." He whispered into my skin as his lips traveled along my collarbone. "Unless I forsake God for you, or make you into my consort and have you bare me a nephilim, simply pleasing you will not damn me."

But I was Solomon's consort. So he couldn't do that one. And I doubted he would forsake God for me, not when this seemed to come out of nowhere.

I swallowed. I didn't know what to do. I could feel the need from Simeon so focused and raw that it was becoming painful to deny it.

"This, I believe, is remnants from your spell earlier." Simeon spoke into my shoulder as he pressed another kiss into the hollow of my throat. "If it had not been them, then maybe it wouldn't have stuck with me, wouldn't have woven theirs into my love for you, lambchop."

"Wha-what does--" I started, the word 'love' thrown in there catching me completely unaware, "It won't cause problems?"

Simeon shook his head and laid another kiss against me.

"Chris? Do you want this?" He asked me, his voice nearly a whisper. I paused, swallowing.

"If it helps..." I started, and he kept staring at me. That wasn't an answer. That wasn't really a yes, was it? Dear Lord, I needed to be honest. "I've wanted this since the moment I saw you."

He smiled gently at me, leaning forward to kiss me softly before moving, going back to kissing my chest and grinding his hips against me, pulling me tight against him. I gasped, hands grabbing onto the edge of the table in a desperate attempt to keep some sanity because this was becoming strange and comforting all at once. Simeon kissed every part of my body he could reach, affection flowing into me with each brush of his lips.

And that feeling that I'd been trying to push out of my mind from Solomon and Asmo earlier that night. I felt him shift and undo his belt, pushing his pants down around his hips.

I pulled the angel down to me and gasped when I felt Simeon's cock slide inside of me, moaning into the kiss at the warmth of him inside of me.

Where Solomon and Asmodeus had been a chaos of emotions, Simeon was... Peaceful. The only thing I could feel from him was affection and adoration. Simeon caught me in another kiss, swallowing every gasp and moan as he thrust into me, an achingly slow rhythm that was deep and tender, his arms wrapped around me as he held me against him.

I wanted him faster. I wanted to feel more of him. I needed it. But Gods, I hadn't had someone be so gentle with me in ages.

And every stroke inside of me was filling me, pulling me closer to the edge as he trailed kisses down my arms, taking care to kiss each finger in turn.

It was becoming too much. I wanted him nearer and I pulled him back down onto me, rocking my hips up to meet his, building that friction with each thrust as the coil in my belly tightened and emotion welled up in me and his motions grew faster as I got closer, pulling my hips against his as I came undone, tightening around him as he kissed me again, swallowing my moan and his name.

I was still reeling when Simeon flipped me over, Solomon's robe pushed off my body and began kissing my back. My cunt was still sensitive, and he was still hard inside me, but he stayed still for a moment, giving me time to breathe as he continued to explore my body with his hands and his lips, taking his time to run his hands along the tattoo that ran down my back, crossing my spine.

"You've marked yourself in so many symbols without knowing their magic, haven't you?" He asked me, his finger tracing along the strike. "You have the flash of sefirot on your skin."

"I didn't think any of this was real." I panted out. Magic, demon, angels. Him. His laughter was the familiar kind I was so used to from him. I felt him stroke my head as I turned my head to look at him, smiling down at me.

After a moment, he started thrusting into me again, bending over me and I could feel his teeth gently scrape across my skin as he reached under me to grab my breasts as he thrust into me.

Slow, careful movements once again as his hands traveled across me. Each touch like warm compress, soothing me. The warmth was coiling in my belly again, a steady need inside of me.

"You're so soft." He whispered against my skin, and once again my chest tightened painfully at his words as his fingers brushed the hair away from the back of my neck and he paused there. His fingers trailed above my tattoo, tracing a pattern into my skin. He pressed a kiss there before he leaned back, turning me over again and lifting my legs to his shoulders, kissing down my calves.

I couldn't help but giggle as he started to and he glanced down at me, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm... Ticklish." I muttered. This made me feel shy. He was being so gentle that every inch of me was sensitive and reacting to his touch and I gasped when he gently ran his fingers down the side of my other calf, trying not to giggle any further.

He laughed and ducked down to kiss me, his hand threading through my hair as he started moving deeper inside of me. I could feel his cock hitting where I was most sensitive and I had to bite the back of my hand to keep from screaming, each thrust building the pressure. He reached down with one hand to hold my hips down, his hand right above where he was moving inside me, pressing me tighter around him, each stroke causing more friction and feedback as I tried to squirm at how it was starting to overwhelm me.

I needed more. I was getting closer again and I needed to feel him cum inside me and I needed to cum and God, his other hand moved to press his thumb against my clit and hold it there as he began to move faster, the table jostling beneath us with every thrust.

I was moaning, desperately trying not to wake anyone or make any noise as his movements started to become more erratic, more desperate.

I could feel him getting close, that familiar tingle trailing down his spine, but he was holding back.

Holding back as he rubbed circles against my clit, panting as he watched me, his halos blurring into view around his head as he put more effort into holding back, keeping just on the edge.

And I couldn't help but stare at them as I came again, throwing my head back as I clenched around him, my cunt pulsing tight around him and he moaned out my name then, diving forward to kiss me again and I barely had time to look up at him and see his wings had spread out behind him, two sets in gorgeous blue and teal as his hips jerked roughly into mine, holding me first against him as he twitched inside me, spilling his seed into me. 

His wings had moved to surround us, shielding us, covering me from view as he kissed down my neck gently, panting into my shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispered, his voice almost reverent.

He felt... Normal again.

There wasn't any other way to describe it.

But the discomfort I'd felt earlier, when I'd walked into the kitchen was gone.

I gently reached towards him and brushed my fingers against his wings, fascinated. I didn't want him to pull out just yet. And I didn't think I'd get the chance to touch his wings again. For a moment, he let me, watching my face as I gently ran my fingers through the feathers.

They were very different from the wings of any bird I'd felt. They were softer than any down feather I'd ever touched, but they felt... Warm and solid.

"Your wings are gorgeous." I whispered. And watched him as he blushed, his expression soft.

He chuckled as he slid out of me, his wings folding away into nothing as his halo faded.

"Thank you." He muttered again. This time clearly a bit embarrassed. He paused then, and I watched him as he pulled his pants back up. "I'm... Sorry for losing control like that, I had... Not expected the spell you must have done to affect me so."

"It was likely because of the placement of the sigil." We both jumped at the sound of Solomon's voice as he walked over to us holding out two cups of tea. He paused at our expressions as he offered the cups more insistently. "I noticed Chris was out of bed and the kettle brought me downstairs. Don't worry, I cast a spell to soundproof the room once I realized what was going on so that you wouldn't be disturbed."

My heart was in my throat with a sense of worry as he spoke. Even as Simeon and I both took the cups, I felt like the sorcerer should be mad at me. I'd gotten out of his bed and ended up fucking Simeon on their kitchen table without even thinking about how he might react to it, and he'd caught us in the middle of it.

I shifted, sitting up and winced as I felt cum start to leak out of my cunt and onto the table. "I think I need a towel..." I muttered, sliding off and clenching my thighs together.

"The restroom is right there." Solomon told me, pointing towards the door as he took the cup back out of my hands. I nodded as he pressed a kiss to my forehead, draping his robe around my shoulders again.

It was surreal. But I had to focus on not leaking everywhere as I made my dash to the restroom to take care of myself.

I couldn't hear them talking, even as I cleaned myself up. And I didn't know if it was Solomon's spell still lingering or if they simply weren't talking.

Part of me hoped that I'd hear whatever needed to be said. But I dreaded it.

I'd recognized that feeling from Solomon earlier and felt it reflected through Simeon and I was still terrified to name it, especially right then as I knew what it meant and was worried he was going to turn around and hate me for fucking Simeon. I couldn't live with that. I hadn't felt so loved and cared for in.... Ever.

I'd never felt that.

And we'd never even talked about monogamy. Or even something closed with Asmo.

Because that was also something I couldn't do without the air fleeing my lungs and I... I couldn't--

"Chris?" The sound of my name interrupted my thoughts. It was Solomon's voice from the kitchen. I held my breath as I listened. "You're going to worry poor Simeon staying in there so long."

I had to go back out there.

I took a deep breath and splashed my face with water, wrapping the robe tightly around me before I left the bathroom to return to where they now both sat at the table.

Solomon looked the picture of calm amusement, a small smile gracing his lips as he rest his chin in his hand, as Simeon sat across from him, looking at me with concern on his face as I walked towards them and took the third chair.

"What do you mean it was the placement of the sigil?" I asked quietly, staring into the cup in front of me. I couldn't look at either of them, my anxiety still too high.

"You drew it in the Chesed position." Solomon explained as if that said all I would need to know. I glanced up at him and he must have realized my confusion. "Like the sefirot on your back, different spots on a body correlate to different things. Chesed connects to love and kindness. So when we had been making love, some of those feelings and your magic must have been trapped in the sigil."

"Angels are more sensitive to changes in emotions. It's likely why Lucifer had wanted to avoid an empath in the House of Lamentation. Even fallen, he's likely still sensitive enough that if you'd gone into the house at full power, it would have disrupted him too much. Especially as you began to make pacts." Simeon explained. It was one of the many reminders that the brothers were not just demons, but fallen angels. "Unlike Lucifer, I am not a full empath. I am able to dispel negative emotions in humans, especially in yourself, but not positive ones. So it... Affected me in a way I hadn't been expecting."

My face had to be burning at his words. That was a lot of information and I didn't quite know what to do with any of it. I wasn't sure if I should apologize. I wanted to, since it had been my fault he'd been uncomfortable, but it also didn't feel right now that we'd had sex.

So I tried to deflect a little as I processed.

"Wait. Did that go through all my pacts, then?" Four of the brothers left at home, all of whom had mentioned they'd felt something after we'd switched and before we'd even started to have sex, had they...?

Solomon shrugged at the question. "Probably. Asmo has told me he generally feels some level of your emotions, but they've been pacted with you long enough that they're probably used to brushing it off by now."

Fuck.

That meant that I'd also turned on all four of them through that, hadn't I?

They were definitely going to know that my whole... Not fucking thing was over now.

Which, okay, it won't be so bad. They are used to brushing off some of it by now. So that probably helps. But Simeon. I glanced over at him.

"I didn't realize that would happen, I'm--" He smiled and waved his hand before I could apologize. He was back to looking calm.

"Do not fret, we've dealt with the need it brought up in me." He said, so matter of fact.

It... Actually hurt a little bit for him to call it a need that we'd dealt with.

I mean, it had been, but...

He must have sensed my hurt, because he took my hand and brushed his lips against my knuckles. "I enjoyed it. I am not upset."

I nodded dumbly, a little hesitant and still feeling stupid.

"We should... I can take the sigil off, I think? Right?" I glanced between them. Solomon just shrugged as if it was of no concern to him, and Simeon shook his head, chuckling a little.

"There's no need. Even if it arises again while the sigil is there, with you in your own body, you won't be projecting in the same manner." I nodded again, staring back down at my tea.

I took a sip. I was parched from the activity and the anxiety still gnawing at me, but I could barely taste it. Simeon stood, leaning over and pressing a kiss to my forehead. I felt the gentle soothing of his magic work through me, allowing me to relax into my seat.

"We can speak more later if you wish. Good night my lambchop." He whispered, affection moving into me.

It wasn't the same as before, either. Well. It was the same as before tonight, the gentle, friendly affection of someone you cared for. But it hadn't been the desperate adoration as when we'd had sex. The kind that had mirrored Solomon's.

I blinked as he walked away, looking at Solomon in something like tired awe as he reached over to stroke my hair. "We should've warned him, I guess. But it seems everything's fine now."

There was no anger in his voice.

And that baffled me beyond belief as I stared back at him.

"You're not mad?" I choked out. For a moment I wasn't sure if he heard me until he laughed, the sound warm and rich and carefree.

"Why would I be mad? We haven't set any limits against anything like that, after all. And you're talking to someone with more wives than most people can count." He teased me leaning forward to press his forehead against mine.

Asmo had said that he wasn't about to force monogamy on me, after all. It made sense. I nodded, pulling back to take a sip of my tea. I could taste it just fine now, at least. He hummed and reached forward as he cupped my cheek and brought me to look at him.

"You looked beautiful, you know. I had a hard time giving you two any privacy, I wanted to watch you." Heat went straight to my face. I still didn't know how much he'd seen and him saying that to me... "Shall we go back to bed now, my love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { MORE OF SOLOMON BEING SOFT BECAUSE YES HE IS SO FUCKING SMITTEN. Also, anyone who guessed Simeon was right. All... Five of you. }  
> { and honestly, from here there's gonna be a bit more sex for a bit now that everyone knows chris is officially fucking. there will be breaks in between the fucking for plot and character interaction stuff, but the boys have been thirsty for so long... not gonna do another poll, but from here on out, feel free to guess who is next! >:3c or just leave a comment, i love hearing from you all! }  
> { also, yea. i chose to have sex not as strong of a sin as others. partially because i base a lot of the lore _closer_ to jewish teachings rather than christian. [which is a bit more pro-sex in a variety of ways] but even that has some limits and we're kind of playing with them a bit because i'm trying to avoid specific dogma as much as possible. there are ways he could still fall from it, buuuut... this instance was not one of them. partially because, in game, lilith doesn't get in trouble for her human lover until she breaks celestial law for him. }  
> { which! on that, the sefirot and chesed are both from kabbalistic lore. the sefirot is the 10 attributes in which God shows himself, chesed being one of them associated with the right arm and described as loving kindness. }


	46. Weight of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has to go back to the House of Lamentations, and on the way there, they're faced with the choice on what secrets they need to keep, and what secrets they need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { [chapter 2, THE Solomon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205794/chapters/53017681), has been updated }

Overall, I didn't really sleep much that night. After the incident with Simeon in the kitchen [which still had me feeling a little thrown off], Solomon had wanted another round. Which. Asmo had woken up during and watched us before he wanted another round and it was just... A lot. I really shouldn't have been surprised that having sex with Asmo after teasing him and him feeling my lust for so long would be an all night thing. Or all evening and all night with breaks for sleep. Very short breaks.

It was well past breakfast by the time Lucifer called.

And I realized I hadn't even checked any of my messages all night.

I really hoped they hadn't worried about me.

Shit.

I could only sit up, with Asmo practically sprawled in my lap, to answer my D.D.D.

"Hi, it's me." I answered. The last time it had been Asmo in my body. There was a pause.

"Did you resolve the spell finally?" Shit. I should have told him after we'd gotten back into our bodies. I'd just been a little... Distracted.

It didn't help that my voice seemed to rouse Asmo, him shifting in my lap. I ran my fingers gently through his hair to try to soothe him back to sleep.

"Yea. Everyone's back in place. Had to deal with a minor unexpected side effect, but it's fine now." I think. No, I was definitely not going to tell Lucifer that Simeon had fucked me on the kitchen table of Purgatory Hall in a way that was practically worshipful and was still making my heart hurt just thinking about it, and had just gone back to his usual casual distance right afterward, the Avatar of Pride did not need to know that. "Were there..." How to word this? "Do you know if there were side effects over there?"

Solomon and Simeon had guessed that the boys would have felt some of that lust and all the emotion from the sex, but I hadn't gotten any confirmation yet.

The silence that stretched between us was very telling.

He sighed. And I could just picture him pinching the bridge of his nose even from here.

"Nothing harmful." His answer was clipped, which told me that something had definitely leaked through and it annoyed the fuck out of him.

Solomon had woken up at some point and was kissing his way up my back, making it nearly impossible to focus on my conversation on the phone. And that was definitely a gasp that slipped through as I felt his lips between my shoulder blades.

"You and Asmo need to come home." Lucifer seemed to pointedly ignore the noise I'd made, but Asmo hadn't, stirring from where he was laying his head and looking up at me with a wicked grin as he pressed a kiss to my thigh.

"I-I'll make sure to pass that along." I tried to keep my voice even as Asmo gently pushed apart my thighs, leaving kisses in his wake.

"How much of that book have you gone through?" Lucifer asked. Even through the phone I could tell he was ramping himself up for a lecture already. And Asmo knew, the bastard. He knew who I was on the phone with and that was why he was doing that. "Have you looked through the spells to be sure there won't be any more incidents like this?"

It didn't help that Solomon had latched onto that wicked idea, his arms snaking around my waist, one hand cupping a breast as he continued to kiss my shoulder. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning, staying silent for a moment.

But Lucifer was only so patient.

"I-Ah-Have, but it's not--not exactly clear on what spell even does what, honess--" I had to bite off my words as Asmo slipped two fingers into my cunt, and oh he was being terrible. Fuck. I glared down at him as he curled his fingers inside of me, pressing against me inside. I closed my eyes, trying to focus better. "Solomon thinks it's cryptic on-on purp-aaah-se."

Oh this wasn't working as Asmo slid in a third finger, starting to pump into me slowly, finding those spots he'd learned through the night to bring me closer. He wanted me to cum while on the phone with Lucifer. Whether to tease the older demon or to embarrass me, I wasn't sure, but it was working, and I knew Lucifer was speaking, but I could barely make out what he was saying as he spoke.

"... to take a look ... able to find ... won't need to..."

I had no idea what he was saying. And Solomon's hands were now on both of my breasts, teasing and pulling on my nipples as he nipped at my neck and shoulder and Asmo thrust his fingers into me, kissing my thighs. I needed to get off the phone, regardless of whether Lucifer would be mad or not.

"Lu-Lucifer I need to go, ta _aahh_ lklaterbye." I panted through the phone, unable to keep quiet any longer and fuck he could probably tell just from that what was going on. I didn't give him a chance to respond, clicking the D.D.D. off and dropping it to my side as I heard the two of them chuckle. Asmo bit down on my thigh, and I moaned, arching into him.

"It's very rude not to pay attention to us when we're right here~!" He teased me, his movements becoming faster as he shifted up, his free hand now holding my hip in place as he started to fuck me roughly with his fingers, hitting the sensitive spot in my cunt with each thrust as he pressed himself between my knees to stop me from closing them around his hand.

"S-sorry..." I panted, looking down at him with a small grin as I felt myself getting closer. He hummed, abruptly pulling his fingers out. I whined and he just 'tsk'd at me, reaching over my shoulder to offer his fingers to Solomon, who I could see from the corner of my eye as he took them into his mouth as Asmo pulled me upward and brought me down onto his cock. No, not his, I noticed, glancing down, he'd positioned him so that I'd sunk unto Solomon's cock without me even realizing it. I moaned, feeling him stretch me. "L-lucifer wants us back soon, you know."

I'd said it. I'd told Lucifer I would. Solomon chuckled at my shoulder and Asmo just pouted as the sorcerer started thrusting into me, not even bothering with a slow pace, grabbing onto my thighs to hold me up.

"Do you want to stop?" He purred, teasing. I shook my head, unable to answer as I felt my cunt tighten around Solomon, unable to hold back, and he just grinned, dipping forward to kiss me as I came, clinging to him desperately. Solomon kept thrusting into me as I pulsed around him until he came too, holding me tight against him.

Once again I found myself sandwiched between the two of them, Solomon's arms wrapping around both of us.

And I couldn't help but laugh as I wiggled out from between them.

"You two are _insatiable_." I teased, wagging a finger at them. Asmo was already crawling towards me on the bed, his smile wide and dear lord I could tell that he was already ready for another fucking round. Or he'd use his magic to get Solomon ready, I couldn't tell, but I did know if I didn't make my escape that I'd be getting fucked for at least another hour. "No! No! Asmo and I have to head home or else I'm going to get in trouble!"

More pouting, but at least the two of them had stopped their advance.

"As soon as we get home, one of my brothers are going to try to steal you away, though!" Oh Asmo was definitely pouting, and his words make the heat rush to my face. Yea, if Simeon's arousal was anything to go by, the others would have felt it too. But they could brush it off, maybe? "See, you're getting shy again, too!"

I narrowed my eyes and reached down, picking up his shirt and tossing it at him.

"I'll deal with them when we're home. Now get dressed or I'm gonna walk myself home!" It wasn't an order exactly. At least not one the pact would pick up [hopefully], but I really hoped he'd listen either way. For now, I needed to clean myself up, again. It felt like it would be useless to take another shower since I had no guarantee that one of them wouldn't convince me for another quicky, but. If I walked home like this, I would just reek of cum to the demon brothers, with their more sensitive noses. I heard Solomon laughing behind me, and heard the bed moving as I cleaned up.

Fucking hell, it had turned into a porno with them from the moment we'd switched bodies and I didn't even know what to think.

But I wasn't upset. I'd definitely enjoyed all of it, after all.

I just... Really needed to avoid getting in trouble for a bit until I'd made sure the others were okay.

And I needed to figure out a way to get it so it wasn't a conga line of fucking just to deal with the remnants from the magic.

Having sex with Simeon had been... well, amazing, honestly, but having done it because of the effects of the spell was not something I wanted to wonder about with the others. I lived with the demons. I didn't want to just be stress relief for them.

Which, that reminded me of something else very important that I hadn't addressed yet.

I ducked out of the bathroom, mostly taken care of, and threw on my clothes, ignoring the two of them for a moment as they paused in the midst of fucking, Asmo practically bent backwards as he was fucked. I paused for a moment to stare at them, an eyebrow raised.

They really hadn't listened. And they were both smiling very temptingly at me.

I leaned forward to give them both a quick kiss, making sure to not let them draw me in for a threesome. "I'll be back, I just need to talk to Simeon before we go!"

Solomon nodded and began thrusting into Asmo again as I fled the room, causing him to moan loudly, not giving the demon a chance to pout at me. Luckily.

Neither of us had told him what happened in the kitchen, and while Simeon had assured me he wouldn't fall from that...

I didn't know if he wanted it to be known.

The moans disappeared the moment I shut the door behind me and it was definitely a relief to know that we hadn't been keeping the whole place up the night before. Solomon must have set that up awhile ago. Especially given the nature of his relationship with Asmo.

Simeon still wore the sigil as of last night, and had mentioned that he was going to let it fade naturally, so I decided to try reaching out for him, see where he might be. The moment I felt a pull at the edge of my conscious, I felt a return and a draw towards his room. Which was definitely a relief. I'd never been in it, per say, but I knew where it was.

I knocked on his door, praying that he was alone. This was not a conversation for Luke's ears.

"Come in, Chris." Okay, so he'd definitely sensed it was me.

Swallowing down my nerves, I stepped into his room, closing the door behind me to find him sitting at a desk, pouring over what looked like school work. He smiled up at me as I walked closer and gestured towards the small loveseat next to him as he closed the book.

"I'm assuming you'd like to talk about last night?" He asked, that hint of teasing amusement in his voice that I was far too used to by now. It was still absolutely fucking ridiculous that he was so calm about it. I was getting flustered about it just sitting there staring at him and not knowing how to broach the subject.

He was too fucking gorgeous and he'd cum inside me a few hours ago and acting like nothing had changed at all and why was that such a big deal?

[Because if anyone was out of my league, it was him. The demons I could understand, even Solomon, but him? And knowing it had been because of a spell gone wrong?]

"I'm sorr-" I started to apologize, guilt welling up as my thoughts started to spiral, but he pressed a finger to my lips, frowning, stopping me. He sighed, moving to sit on the couch with me, gathering me into his arms and holding me in his lap before I could even really process what he was doing.

"Didn't I tell you last night that you didn't need to apologize, my lambchop?" He asked me. I blinked, nodding against his chest and realized that he was already soothing me with his magic.

I could feel the tickle of the guilt and the sadness and the fear trying to worm their way to the top, but he wasn't letting it. He'd already sensed it before even I had and had moved to soothe me instead.

Fuck. And that made me want to cry too.

Words would be good, though. To keep the guilt from coming up again.

"Look, I know it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for the spell, and I just..." Just what? How could I explain to him the layers of guilt my ex had beaten into me about sex when it wasn't on _his_ terms? Fuck, it was going to sound bad no matter what. Simeon stroking my hair was calming, at least. I closed my eyes and let myself relax into him. "Worry I crossed a line. Or... Forced you, I guess?"

He laughed. Softly, without a hint of condescension and I looked up at him, once again feeling a little in awe of him as he smiled back at me.

He leaned down and kissed me.

It was just as tender and sweet as last night had been. With a ghosting of the passion and I couldn't help but kiss him back.

When he pulled away, he shook his head gently at me.

"While it's true that I do not feel as deeply as the emotions that I picked up last night from you and from Asmo and Solomon, if I did not care for you, did not find you attractive, it would not have affected me." He explained, brushing my hair out of my face, and his expression was still so soft it hurt me. "You're right that it likely wouldn't have happened had it not been for the spell, but that is perhaps closer to you avoiding getting too close to your pacts as you did."

Which.

That made a lot more sense.

I'd held back because I don't exactly do things lightly, even when I try to, not without the option of running if shit got too real.

I'd touched on that before.

And he'd told me that forsaking God was the key to keeping from falling. And here I was making pacts with demons and currently very emotionally unstable as every little thing affected me. And. Okay, yea. He'd also seen my reaction to the idea of God being my patron. How opposed I'd been to that. It made me a risk if he were to get closer.

"Okay. That... Makes sense." I nodded. I could live with that. He'd been keeping a polite distance for so long, I just hadn't given it a ton of thought, I guess. But I was the oblivious sort, it seemed. If Solomon especially was anything to go by. "Then... One more question I guess. Did you want to keep it a secret or anything? I know you said that it wasn't going to make you fall or anything, but..."

I didn't want to say that I was aware that it could be leverage against him, but I was heavily aware that the angels, despite their politeness, were not here as historical allies or even quite as neutral as humans were to demons. Luke reminded me often enough that I knew.

"Your concerned about Lucifer or Diavolo's reactions." I nodded, very glad he'd picked that up. He hummed, thoughtful. "Lucifer is already quite cross about Solomon's attention, isn't he?" I nodded again. That was clear to everyone. He sighed. "For now, it would be best to keep it between us, then. If we continue things beyond last night, we'll figure things out then."

I had to keep myself from gasping at the idea of us continuing, just from how my heart was pounding in my chest. He'd already made it clear that wasn't likely considering, well, everything, but what it did do was reassure me it wasn't out of shame. Which was another relief.

"I'll make sure Solomon doesn't say anything either." I told him and he smiled softly at me again.

"Now, was that all you wanted to ask, or do I need to reassure you I enjoyed last night again?" He teased, squeezing me in a gentle hug. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Simeon made me nervous in a way that was different than Solomon and Asmo had. And he had only fucked me the once, where those two had... Well, not stopped if they could help it. I shook my head and he leaned down to press another soft kiss to my lips.

"You best say Goodbye to Luke before you leave or else he'll think you're mad at him." Simeon teased, helping me off of his lap and back onto my feet.

\--

It was nearly a whole hour later that Asmo and I finally left. Luke had insisted on giving me a basket filled with baked goods, beaming and smiling the whole time as he made sure I had all the protection sigils and promised to practice and it was one of those strange moments with him that made him feel not like a little brother that he usually did, but like a Grandma. [Which was perhaps fitting, he was older than me, and my Gran was about his height... Not that I was going to tell him that.]

But the walk home meant checking all of the messages the brothers had sent me since the body swap.

And boy was it a lot.

The group chat detailed a lot of speculation from three of the brothers.

〈Satan: Did Grisella do what I think she did?〉

〈Mammon: Wait, what would Grisella have done??〉

〈Levi: Ooohh, you think more body swapping?〉

〈Satan: Specifically with Asmo.〉

〈Levi: Yea, that'd make sense.〉

〈Mammon: Chris! Tell Asmo to top being a fucking pervert! We can all tell!〉

〈Mammon: Human, don't ignore me!〉

〈Mammon: Tell him to stop it!〉

〈Levi: Mammon, I think it's too late, Asmo's probably already gotten started.〉

〈Satan: Or Chris is running around trying to keep him from fucking everyone in their body.〉

〈Levi: We'd have probably gotten a nude selfie if that were the case.〉

〈Satan: You... Have a good point.〉

And then, from there, each of them had sent me a couple individual messages.

〈Mammon: Human! Answer your phone!〉

〈Mammon: Stop fucking Asmo right now!〉

〈Mammon: Please come home.〉

〈Beel: Are you gonna be home for breakfast?〉

〈Satan: Let me know if you need anything.〉

〈Satan: Please tell Asmo not to project so much.〉

〈Satan: If he doesn't stop fucking sending his lust out, I'm going to strangle him.〉

〈Levi: Are you gonna ditch anime night?〉

〈Lucifer: It's almost a relief that you're projecting because they're all holed up in their rooms dealing with it.〉

〈Lucifer: Unfortunately, you're projecting enough even I can feel it.〉

〈Lucifer: I should have just fucked you properly this morning.〉

Which, all of that was... A ride. Like. Holy shit.

One day and it was already so much information that I really didn't know how to process.

And I seemed to be a glutton. I could feel Asmo's pouting next to me and I remembered one specific thing that had gotten tabled during all of the fucking. I sent off a quick text to the group chat.

〈Chris: We're on our way home. I'm grabbing coffee. Send me your order or be subject to my guessing.〉

And, turning to Asmo, stopped and directed us towards the cafe.

"Alright pretty boy, you're gonna spill now. What did you mean yesterday?" He blinked at me in shock, clearly thinking I'd forgotten. I could feel him start to panic. I recognized that feeling. Wanting to avoid feelings since yesterday had gone so great and what if talking about them now turned things sour? What if it ruined things, what if-- "You and Solomon were both worried I was going to go into that talk to break the consort pact, you specifically framed it as leaving 'us'. That I'd be leaving both of you somehow, and that he was willing to bear the consequences, and now I need you to tell me what those consequences would have been."

He still looked nervous. And I could feel it rolling off of him, taste it on the back of my tongue.

He was still afraid I'd leave. That telling me whatever truth this was would be it. It was all I need to know before I'd...

Adjusting the basket of baked goods, I tugged on Asmo's collar and pulled him into a kiss, pulling him as close to me as I could, letting him touch my skin and feel exactly how I felt. How little chance of happening that was.

His smile was a little dazed when I finally had to pull back to breathe.

"Please just tell me, Asmo. I can't make you feel better if you don't tell me what's wrong." I muttered against his lips. And intentionally ignored the small crowd that had started to filter around us, staring.

["Is that the avatar of lust's human?" "Did he bring them down here often?"]

Privacy. I sighed and took his hand, starting to head toward the coffee shop again. Staying there would only cause a distraction.

There was a moment of silence as we walked before he spoke.

"You know the stories of Solomon having married a thousand women?" 700 wives, 300 concubines. I nodded. I'd heard it. He'd also said it was an exaggeration. He hesitated. "He did get married that many times, technically, but..." This was Solomon's secret, I could tell, which was why Asmo was hesitating, but after a glance at me, he continued. "What is often not mentioned is that most of them were not what you humans would see the same today, nor did they last. They also weren't all during his time as king, either. He does not really show it anymore, but he's very sentimental."

And he explained as we walked, that many of his wives were more... Flings or one night stands that he had decided to marry in order to make sure they would stay close to him. He loved them, of course, because he was that sort of romantic, but his position as king allowed them luxuries. Not nearly as many of them were princesses as is recorded. But many of them did not stay. And he'd let them leave. If it had all happened in modern times, he'd have only had a handful of wives and the rest would be girlfriends and sugar babies.

Part of me wanted to say that it didn't line up with the Solomon I knew, not really, but at the same time...

Historically, he'd only had three children.

A thousand wives and only three children?

And the way he'd been so careful with me yesterday and last night. Always checking to make sure I wanted to be there, to be with them, with him.

The way he hadn't even reacted to seeing me with Simeon.

In all his years, however, depending on how you counted them he'd have either three or seven wives by more modern standards. Wives by both the mortal term and with consort pacts.

Four of the seven had died too young for Asmo to make a proper claim one way or another on their loyalty, and their magics were foreit to him.

And the others?

"Naamah is the wife I got him indirectly, which, let me tell you, is a fun story for later, but she grew fearful of his magic as time wore on and urged him to abdicate this throne to their son. After he did, she was manipulated by his other wife, another of those three, with the help of some of the others, to divorce him. They both did."

"Lucifer and Diavolo have said it's not really an option, though." Lucifer specifically had been firm on that, especially since he hated the idea of Solomon and I being bound so tightly. Asmo shook his head.

"Because it's not a thing for demons due to the consequences. It's easier to kill your partner at that point." He frowned, tapping his chin as he tried to figure out how to explain it. "It is, strictly speaking, the magical equivalent of cutting off an arm. Normally, it affects both partners equally, but Solomon insisted on taking the entirety of the consequences."

"What does that mean?" I asked and he stared at me for a long moment, frowning.

"If he had not had all of his pacts to draw power from, he would have died. And not in a human death, but a soul's death. Forever wiped from existence." My shock at the statement had me stopping in place, reeling. And the anger on Asmo's face. It was... I'd never seen it before. It was so dark and intense it marred his features. "In the bible, that is when they say he died. He went to Sheba to recover, where his last wife was, the only one who wasn't officially married to him in the human sense, but the last with a consort pact. He nearly died on the crossing. I'd had to force a summon of Vepar to have that damned mermaid heal him and he took too fucking long and--" He stopped himself, frowning.

He opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it. He was fighting to say the words. I put a hand on his arm.

"Story for another time?" I asked. He nodded at that, relieved I wasn't making him tell me.

"By the end of it, Solomon and I have a consort pact of sorts. The closest to it a demon and a human can have, it is part of why he's lived so long, and if you didn't have his seal on you, it wouldn't affect a thing. But since you've both made pacts with me, and with each other..."

"They're all interconnected." I ventured. And he nodded. The concern flared up in him again, the fear. The desperate concern that I would leave now that I knew, but he kept talking.

"Breaking your consort pact with him would mean disrupting all of our pacts at this point, and the last time he broke two consort pacts at once..."

He trailed off then, looking away from me as we finally approached the cafe.

And I stood there frozen in shock and horror.

And Gods I wanted to cry as I realized what that would mean.

What all the implications of that were.

Solomon had made such a point to tell me that he could break the pact.

Even though it could've killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { I did say Asmo would be spilling some tea soon... There will be more details on those stories later, especially from Solomon's point of view, but. Uh. Yeah. In case it wasn't clear, Solomon has had those 1000 marriages over his whole life, and a lot of them were "I'm King so it's easier to just marry my girlfriend". There's still gonna be a lot more info to come about Solomon's past and his wives. But that's the basic run down. [Feelings on it? ](https://www.strawpoll.me/19731343) I'd love to know your reactions to that were! What parts you'd like to know more about. Whichever. I love your comments! }  
> { I did mention that I'd compile  
> a list of books that I've been using for sources/inspo, and while I have't finished that yet, I do have some sites that have free books I've been using for research, if people want to delve into it themselves. First, for a lot of occult/hermetic lore, especially in their original text, you can go to [Embassy of the Free Mind](https://embassyofthefreemind.com/nl/) For various witchcraft and magic: [darkbooks Magic Library](https://darkbooks.org/). And for a variety of topics, including theology, occult, spirituality and folklore, as well as a variety of other topics, including fiction, [Global Grey eBooks](https://www.globalgreyebooks.com/index.html) }  
> { also i really wanted to add a little note that i adore it when you guys tell me you love the world building stuff i do in here. a lot of the time i use fanfics to practice stuff for my original fiction, and this one has been included. mostly it was a test for first person POV [one i don't use often], but i've started to include some of the background lore from my story. i say background lore because while there are angels and demons, the main character and her story are focused on fae and human-world creatures. so it's really encouraging to see you guys loving what i have as i continue to work on both stories! <3 }


	47. Lunch Conversations

By the time we'd gotten home with everyone's coffee, my legs were starting to falter under me and I'd asked Asmo to give them to his brothers.

And made a point to tell him not to brag or tease or instigate shit with any of them over the sex. Especially since he'd implied that they had probably felt some of it. And I really didn't want him getting any of them upset over it or instigating an orgy on my behalf. Either seemed possible at this point, really.

So I didn't end up seeing any of them between when I'd gotten home and when we'd all, very conveniently had lunch together.

I say convenient, but I saw the "private" chats Karasu had shown me between them.

All very curious about what had happened and giving me a vague timeline of when they'd started feeling the effects of the spell.

And their debates over what was really happening.

Mammon held out for a long time that it was just Asmo fucking with them. To the point that it really did seem like he was trying to convince himself.

Which was met with more of Lucifer, Satan, and Levi teasing him about me. [I still didn't think he actually liked me, but last night had kind of proven how oblivious I am, so I couldn't rule it out anymore I suppose.] Beel admitted to nearly having sex the other night. I mean, it wasn't a secret. Just like me nearly having sex with Lucifer hadn't been.

But the casual way they were discussing my sex life bothered the fuck out of me.

And here I'd been trying to the good mood I'd had when I woke up this morning.

Simeon's distance [justified as it was] and finding out about what Solomon had very conveniently left out of yesterday's discussion not-withstanding [which he was well over two thousand years old, if he wanted to put his ass in danger, that was his own damn business], I was managing fairly well.

Especially after my very long bubble bath.

But when they'd started texting each other again.

〈Levi: Why did Asmo have to bring the coffee?〉

〈Levi: He wore a dumb gloating grin the whole time.〉

〈Mammon: I didn't even want coffee. Why would Chris be avoiding the Great Mammon?〉

〈Beel: Probably recovering. Chris gets tired easy.〉

〈Mammon: Shut up! We already know!〉

I could only get through so many of the messages before getting annoyed and having to turn of the chats for now. Karasu never really let me delete them, but I tried to avoid reading them for my own mental health because sometimes I just wanted to shake them all, and this was reminding me why I didn't read those chats often.

By the time I'd dried off, it was about time for lunch and I could still hear pings from that chat and I was annoyed.

So.

Fuck it.

When lunch came, I didn't even bother hiding any of the hickies.

They'd mentioned, just like Asmo had said before, that they shouldn't bring it up because I was shy.

And oh boy did I need to correct some things.

I smiled broadly at everyone as I walked into the room, taking my usual seat between Beel and Mammon, and, with a chuckle, noted that Beel had already made me a plate. [He'd yet to start sneaking things from it yet, but it seemed to have some extra food.]

"Is it extra helpings for Chris day today or something?" I asked him teasingly as I slid into my chair.

There was a pink tint to his cheeks, but he spoke normally when he answered.

"Figured you'd be hungry." Points for him. I hummed, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Beel." A darker pink tint to his cheeks, but there was a smile there too.

And waves of jealousy that had been just hanging in the air came rolling off the others. Most notably Levi and Mammon. Which was no surprise. But it was stronger than usual from Lucifer and Satan, I noted. [None from Asmo, which was good because I damn well spent so much time in the past 24 hours kissing and fucking him he could chill for a bit.]

I glanced around the table, humming lightly until I spotted the coffee. It was lunch, and I'd brought them coffee already, so the fact that someone had made a pot for lunch told me something I'd already wanted to ask.

"Satan, can you pass me the coffee?" I asked. I felt the little flair of annoyance. That very familiar 'I'm tired and its your fault' flare of anger that I knew far too well.

But he handed me the pot with that familiar fake smile and now it was starting to bug me how they were avoiding it.

Well, two could play that fake smile shit.

"Thanks! I am still super tired." Anger. Jealousy. Envy. All of that flared up.

But they still bit their tongues.

Asmo was catching on though, looking over at me with an eyebrow raised, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Did that long bath help, by the way?" He asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Oh, yes. I was really sore and--" The boys' continued annoyance and anger and jealousy.

" **Chris**." Lucifer sighed deeply, staring at me with a frown.

_Spoilsport_.

I shrugged. Well. Fine.

"Oh fine." I stuck my tongue out at him, then turned my attention to the others. "Let's talk about last night."

Mammon immediately started to choke a bit, turning red, but I could tell it was from shock and not actually choking, so I continued.

"Oh, actually, first let's cover the morning since that's what I last told ya'll about. So! Yea. Consort pact, basically married. But without that pesky compulsory monogamy shit..." Finally a positive emotion from the crowd. Fucking hell. "Not getting rid of it. Good news for all ya'll though. It's currently one-way, so Solomon can't touch your pacts. I mean, unless I nearly die or something."

Positive from Lucifer there. [Was he being less careful about projecting or was I picking up on it more from him? Hard to say.] A wince from Mammon though at my joke about dying.

Too soon I guess?

"Half the day after that was Luke teaching me about sigils. But the thing I'm sure you're all wondering about happened after the angels went to baking lessons with Barbatos."

"The spell from Grisella's book." Satan cut in, and I nodded. "Was it another body swap spell?"

"Yup! I was in Solomon's body and Asmo was in mine. Then I was in Asmo and Solomon was in mine? It was weird. Especially since it had some very different stipulations than yours. Namely. Sex was the key to switching bodies back. Which. Ya know what? I've worn strap ons, but fucking with a dick was an _entirely_ new experience!" Levi and Mammon were both bright red and looking like they were ready to bolt at any moment. Beel seemed only slightly uncomfortable, with a small brush of pink, and Satan and Lucifer were managing to look... Mostly unaffected. [I say mostly because I could feel Satan's annoyance and embarrassment.] "And well. We kept fucking. Because let's be real, I like sex. But, it seems that I was projecting all that shit unto you guys last night. To the point that Lucifer got some peace and quiet because you were all masturbating."

Satan did the spit take this time.

And all of my demon boys were blushing now. Except not Lucifer. Yet.

"He even made a point to tell me I was projecting strong enough he was feeling an echo of it."

Ah, there's a blush for me. Very faint. But there.

[Asmo was just grinning wildly at this whole fiasco, but I wasn't playing him much mind.]

"So here's the thing. I kind of need to know how much of that ya'll felt and when because if it was just when it was Asmo and Solomon in my body and just... I don't know, cause those two don't know how to deal with my empathy thing, then great! Won't be a huge issue next time." Part of me hoped that was what it was. Because it definitely had seemed like that had been what it was with SImeon, and he'd just been unprepared, but I hadn't actually asked him at all, so maybe he'd felt it all? "But if it was through the entire night--"

"And this morning~!" Asmo added. [Annoyance and jealousy flares. I sighed. But nodded.]

"--Then I need to know. I'm gonna have to figure out the best way to handle it. Because while it could be fun once or twice, a full on orgy every time I want to have sex due to everyone feeling it with me anyway is just not gonna be great logistically." I paused, and, that little bit of self-deprecating humour creeping in, quietly added, "And fairly presumptuous of me. SO! We don't have to talk about that now, but keep in mind I'm gonna be asking here soon. Because I'm sorry, I hadn't given it much thought about whether you guys would feel all that yesterday, and while I don't really want to make any of you uncomfortable, I'm also... Well. Fuck, you can even ask Asmo how much of a horny bitch I am most days, and if I go back to holding back constantly, I'll end up cracking and deciding to have sex for a week straight, I swear to God--s."

Had to add the 's' so they didn't make the connection to the other God. Their dad. Weird time to make that connection. Very weird time. 

"Oh, Chris was _constantly_ turned on! I had to buy them a vibrator just so that I would get some relief!"

Well, they didn't need to know about that gift, but here we were. 

Not that I'd gotten to use it often with all of them around so often.

I sighed.

"How do you plan on handling things if you **are** projecting every time?" Lucifer asked this calmly. And it made me wonder if it was going to be hard to control that. He'd been an empath, after all. He knew more specifics than I did. I chewed on my lip. The truth was I didn't know.

"I'm not sure. It'd feel real weird to send a text to everyone saying I'm about to have sex and sorry for the inconvenience. And I already said an orgy every time would be unwieldy-- Don't give me that look Asmo!" **He** loved that idea. I could feel it rolling off of him in waves. He'd love to organize it too, I'm certain. "It'd be nice if there was a way to limit the range temporarily or something, like..."

"Like someone who knows how to handle your kind of powers?" Lucifer offered, smirking.

And I _knew_. I **knew** he was referring to himself because it was true. Of all of them, he'd probably be able to manage that. [Though I doubted he'd want to because smug little pride demon he was, but...]

I sighed. "I don't know. My pussy is already too damn sore to offer to fuck everyone right now. I need a break."

"A break?" Asmo was pouting at me. Oh fuck, of course he wanted another round already.

I pointed back at him, frowning. "Yes! A break! None of ya'll are allowed to ask me for sex! Until at least tomorrow night!"

I made a point to point at each of them as I said this before going back to eating. [Finally, as Beel seemed to have started to eye my food and was close to eating it, I could tell.]

I paused then, remembering something, and hummed.

Might as well make it public. Give him a little boost.

"Except for Levi." He choked when I said it. Actually spluttering and blushing at my words. And fuck he was cute when he got embarrassed.

" **What**? Why Levi?" Mammon protested, looking annoyed and feeling jealous as hell. I could already feel his greed reaching out, wanting to touch me, wanting to--

"I promised him if I started having sex, that I'd let him know so he could decide if he wanted to fuck too." I couldn't help the sly grin when looking over at Levi and how he was sinking into his chair. He'd been involved in that convo about my sex life too, he could suffer for a bit. "But ya gotta make up your mind before anime night is over if ya wanna be next. You can ask whenever, but you get exclusive access until then."

He was dying.

I did feel a little bit bad as he finished his food and disappeared amidst Mammon's grumbles.

But I was tired, still slightly annoyed with them, and just needed to start being upfront about things.

I mean, fuck. I didn't even know which of them would want to actually have sex with me if it weren't for the side effects of the magic.

I needed that little delay to hopefully keep it from interfering with that answer like it had with Simeon. But I knew Levi would be too shy even if he did want it normally. I just hoped that it didn't ruin things.

And fuck. I really needed a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { this was a bit of a sillier chapter. and a shorter one because i was struggling to get through it and figured it would be easier to finish it and start the next one than make it longer. and a [poll for everyone! ](https://www.strawpoll.me/19755817) about whether you want to read about how the boys handled it all. I mean, it'll be touched on in the fic no matter what, but for specifics... }  
> { needed some silly cuz besides the smut, there's also gonna be some heavy stuff coming up. cuz remember, belphie is still in the attic and he needs to get released! }


	48. Bonds and Greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { starting this chapter off by officially stating that Chris and Lilith are not related, as I'm going with the more traditional Lilith who can't traditionally have children. }

My vision went dark the moment my head hit the pillow.

All that caffeine was for naught.

Sleep overtook me quickly, submerging me in a heavy lightness. Like I was floating encased in mud.

And I had to pull myself to stand from it with some effort.

I was in the clearing again, with the river running to one side of me, the slough on the other.

And the tree.

The woman would be there.

I knew she would be.

Wading through the slough, the willow tree seemed bigger today.

No. Not bigger.

The tree was in bloom. Which was... Strange. Just the other night they'd been in their leaf stage, the catkin green and still waiting for season. These... Were not that.

Something was different.

I stepped through the boughs of the willow and found the woman there, a blanket spread out on the ground below the tree. And she was there, smiling at me softly, her arms spread out as if to welcome me. I found myself sinking onto the blanket and into her arms without even thinking, the movement flowing like water until I was nestled against her chest.

"I did not know you and your husband were still new to each other." She said, petting my hair as I laid there.

I knew it was a dream, but it was still strange that she had no heartbeat.

I nodded, however. I hadn't told her that, but she knew. And it felt right that she knew.

"That will make creating the golem more difficult."

I knew this.

I hadn't even asked Solomon yet, too unsure of how to broach the subject.

She hummed.

"I'll still help you with my-- with Belphegor though. He deserves to be let out."

What had she been about to say?

"Especially since you have begun the spell to release me so efficiently!"

The spell to release her?

I don't remember doing that?

Perhaps the body swap spell?

No. That was unrelated. I tried to think, tried to remember what had been in the book, but the woman was tilting my face up to look at her, that small almost sharp, almost feral.

"A prophet king, a demon, and an angel all in one night." She whispered, lips brushing against mine. "All leaving their seed in you."

"What does that...?" I started to say, but her lips were already against mine, swallowing my words as she kissed me, her hands travelling down my body, her hand holding me against her by my neck.

Burning into my skin.

But it didn't hurt.

Instead, it sent electric fire through my body, making me gasp as I arched into her.

Her hand moved to cup my breast, my body now bare before her as she kissed her way down my chest, whispering into my skin.

I shouldn't have been able to understand her.

She wasn't speaking English.

But I understood all of it as she moved to my nipple, catching it between her lips.

"Child of Eve, cursed by her sin and blessed by her humanity, I ask of you, will you sacrifice the gift of the womb?" I felt the magic threaded through every word, and gasped at the feel of her nipping at my skin.

I nodded, gasping.

She was still speaking, my non-verbal acknowledgement clearly not enough.

"Child of Eve, will you give me the gift of life, forsaking your path to bear your own for all time?"

She'd moved to my other nipple, teasing it with her teeth, fingers ghosting over the one she'd left slick from her kiss.

"Yes!" I gasped out, my hands threading into her hair.

"Child of Eve, will you give the seed of those you have known, to rebuild my soul with the potential their brood could have known?"

My head was swimming. The words were strange.

I'd offered this before, though.

Would it affect them?

Would this hurt them?

She kissed her way further down, smiling as she kissed the points of the Seal, just as Solomon had done.

She waited there a moment, as if sensing my hesitance.

"Your men are safe, this bond is only between us."

Reassurance washed through me. The truth of it.

I nodded. She returned to smiling once again, pressing a kiss to my navel before she dipped her head between my thighs.

"Chris, will you give me the gift of life?"

She was nipping at my thigh, slowly trailing teeth and tongue as she approached my cunt.

"Yes..." I breathed. Her grin widened, and I saw the glow of her eyes as she leaned forward, slipping her tongue inside of me. It felt longer and filled me fuller than it should have, pressing into me, tracing along my entrance and hitting me in my sensitive spots as she slipped two fingers inside and began pumping, holding my hips tight against her face as she drank from me.

I could feel my orgasm pooling in my belly.

Could feel an echo of the night before following it, the magic that I'd unknowingly built in those exchanges.

I was gasping, feeling like my air was being stolen from my lungs from how the pleasure rolled through my body, gathering, collecting, building tightly.

Her fingers were still pumping inside me as she moved back up my body, her lips whispering against mine.

"Chris, will you be my consort as I emerge anew?" The question moved through me of how that would work, but she continued before I could ask. "Bound to you as Asmodeus is bound to Solomon."

I nodded.

"You must say the words." She told me, but her fingers were moving faster inside me, my core tightening around her, curling and clinging to her as I tried to form the words.

"Yes, Lilith! I take you as my consort and give you the gift of life." I didn't speak the words, I don't know how I suddenly knew her name, but they flowed between us as I felt the coil snap, magic and orgasm washing over in me in waves as I clung to her and she kissed me deeply, pulling me against her and I felt the magic flow into her and I watched through the dark of my eyelids as she glowed.

Light flooded my vision as I was thrown heavily back into my body. Suddenly dropped out of the dream world and into the real one, waking with a jolt.

Arms were around my waist, pulling me tight and for a moment I panicked, my heart spiking as my whole body stiffened and my mind started racing as I tried to figure out where I was, where the exit was, how I could get out of this...

Who was with me?

Who was in my bed?

Who was...?

"It's me, Chris." His voice was so soft.

So tender and worried.

And it instantly soothed me, relaxing into him.

I let out a sigh, even as he stroked a spot on the back of my neck.

"Mammon. I didn't think you'd be joining me." I whispered to him, frowning a little bit as he started to trace something in my skin.

"Wanted to--" He stopped, practically choking on his words, and I could feel a flare of panic and anxiety and-- "Had to make sure you were--"

He couldn't get the words out.

I hummed. I was getting the jist of it from his touch. Concern and worry and a little bit of greed from having been apart so long.

"Thanks." I pulled on his arms, hugging them against me. I was feeling surprisingly awake after that dream, a calmness spreading through my body.

"When did you get this?" Mammon asked, his fingers still tracing a pattern on my skin.

I frowned, because the only thing there was my crescent moon tattoo. Woven out of a celtic knot.

"I've had my moon for a couple years--" I started to tell him, confused at how he hadn't noticed it before. He'd slept behind me like this before, after all. He huffed.

"No. Not that. There's this... Symbol here. It's new. I know it's new! It wasn't there last time!" He insisted, a hint of stubborn panic in his voice. I frowned. There wasn't anything there, there shouldn't be.

"Maybe you're mistak--" I didn't even get a chance to finish my statement, his grip on me tightening around my waist.

"No! I know it's new! You're my human, I know every inch of you and this one is new and I don't recognize it!" My chest tightened at his words, the rush of feeling moving through me, his hand against my stomach. The need to study every inch of me, his hands roaming my body, staring at me, watching me, memorizing every curve of my face and my body, the way my hair smelt and my skin felt against his hands. How he'd been too afraid to cross certain lines, but everything before that he knew, and everything after that he wanted to know.

And that wasn't there before.

It was new and it was different but it pulsed with something familiar that he couldn't put a name on and--

"Mammon, please..." I panted out, my head was spinning from the rush of emotions coming from him. I was feeling them far stronger than I ever had before and he jumped back, taking his hands off me to break the contact as I regained my footing and sat up in the bed. "What... What does it look like?"

"It's like... It looks like a brand almost, but in blue. And it's... Like a lowercase h with a line through it? But... Fancy?" He explained.

I didn't recognize the sigil.

But I knew what it was.

I felt my chest tighten.

Another consort pact.

"It must be a spell leftover." I told him, rubbing the back of my neck. Hadn't Solomon been peering at it last night? And Simeon? I couldn't remember if Asmo had, but... This had started before the dream. I turned to Mammon, giving a weary smile. "It's nothing to worry about, I think. But I'll check just in case, okay?"

I'd felt that note of stubborn panic like I'd been about to blow him off before I added the part about checking on him. He was glaring at me, but I could feel his worry from here.

"I can't protect you if you keep doing stupid shit, human!" He scolded, pulling me back into his arms again.

He'd held out as long as he could.

It wasn't lust coming from him right then, but I could feel how much he needed me close by. And his face was so close to mine, his worry washing over me.

He wasn't even blushing right then, too concerned about me and my safety and no doubt memories of me being attacked filtering through his mind. I smiled softly at him and reached up, cupping his cheek and making him look at me.

"Mammon, I love you, you're so cute." The words came out before I could even process what I'd said or how he might take them and he turned bright red, his eyes wide as he stared at me in shock.

A breathe stretched between us in silence, the moment seeming impossibly long before he ducked down, capturing my lips in a desperate, needy kiss. His hands were on me again, moving under the back of my shirt as he pulled me closer, trying to close any distance between us as he poured so much emotion into the kiss that I couldn't process it, finding it hard to breath as he fell backwards into the bed, pulling me with him as I desperately kissed him back.

I had to break the kiss to catch my breath and he whined as he trailed kisses along my jaw.

And the need was welling up in him just like the last time we'd kissed. But it was far more intense this time. Far needier. There was a thread of desperation running through it. Of fear, almost. As if he thought he might lose me. That I might be taken away and forget about him and--

"Stay here. With me. _Please_ Chris." He was begging me, even as his lips were pressed against my skin, his mouth travelling down my neck. He rarely uses my name, rarely is so honest with me. So direct. But... I leaned back, cradling his face between my hands.

"Mammon?" I asked him tentatively. I couldn't tell if this was remnants of last night, like with Simeon. He looked so open and vulnerable and it was so different than how he normally was as he held me tight against him.

"Chris please." He begged, his voice barely a whisper.

_'Like a lovesick fool desperate for even a touch of your hand.'_ That was how Simeon had described feeling. And it hadn't gone away.

"What did you feel yesterday?" I asked him, keeping my voice quiet. He winced, trying to look away from me, but I held him in place.

I could feel the emotions swirling through him, but they were so mixed with my own that I couldn't make any sense of them. "Please tell me, Mammon."

He was turning bright red, and he closed his eyes, unable to look at me through his embarrassment.

"I felt... I felt everything. It was... It was like I was there, touching you, inside of you, but not quite. It wasn't real and it wasn't the same. It was like touching a ghost of you and I... I felt..." His eyes were closed so tightly and his fingers were practically digging into my skin and I wondered if I was going to have bruises, but I didn't say anything about it, trying to send enough calming reassurance to let him continue. His words sped up as he continued, the words mashing together. "Wantedtotouchyousobad, kissyoufuckyouloveyouholdyouinmyarms and..." I took a deep breath and he followed suit, breathing in and speaking again, slower this time. "It was... It was more intense for the first. I don't know. Hour? Two? I-I don't know, I went looking for you in the house, not even realizing you weren't here. And I... I..."

I was stroking his hair now, something I knew he always liked, trying to keep him calm. He opened his eyes to look at me, and he was still bright red and he looked at my face in awe for a moment before he looked away, some shame lacing through him. "I might've ruined one of your pillowcases..."

I blinked. He... Ruined a pillowcase? How...?

"I washed it, but I just... You kept going and going and I just kept..." He'd used a pillowcase as a cum rag. "The pillow is fine! I just..."

I knew that the boys had all masturbated last night. Lucifer had basically said as much, and they hadn't denied it at lunch.

But I hadn't expected that. Or the shame that was practically overwhelming him. I chuckled a little, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll buy you a new one!" He insisted, panic flooding through him with that shame. I shook my head a little bit.

"It's fine Mammon." I hummed, keeping my lips against his forehead. "So you felt it the whole time?"

"It started tapering off in intensity as time went on, but..." He fidgeted, his fingers loosening their grip on my, shifting as if stiff. "I'm your first guy, I... Feel through the pact stronger than the others..."

Ahhh.

This definitely had to be a remnant of that spell, then. I sighed, kissing his forehead again.

"If it doesn't taper off the rest of the way by tomorrow night, come find me, okay?" I offered. Confusion from him for a moment as I started to pull away. I couldn't have Mammon be like Simeon. Not him. I couldn't bear it if Mammon was only fucking me because of the spell. Whether it was just sooner because of it, or... No, no, my heart was aching at the thought. I couldn't dwell on it. "I need to get ready for anime night with Levi."

His arms tightened around me again. I could feel him wanting to plead, to beg, to make me stay. Even a wash of wanting to force me to stay. Which had me jolting back from him.

I hadn't liked that feeling. Not at all. And he had this look of fear on his face again. He'd felt my reaction to that too.

"Chris, I'm sorry, I just..." Mammon started. And he started so sad. I shook my head a little bit, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

"It's fine, Mammon. It must be from the spell. It's part of why I wanted that break first." I told him, stepping away from him and grabbing my hair brush from the bathroom counter. I didn't really need to change or anything, but my hair was way too messy from sleep. He was pouting at me, but he kept avoiding my gaze. "I'm not mad, okay? Thank you for telling me."

There were moments like this where Mammon's insecurities were so painfully familiar that I just wanted to gather him up in my arms and hold him and love him until he didn't hurt anymore and knew how much he meant to me and-- That's it.

Setting down the brush, I reached down to cup his cheek again, trying to push all those feelings through the touch. Trying to coney it all and-- And he was staring at me in awe, holding my hand against his cheek as he stared. Before he sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.

He calmed down enough for me to go to Levi's room after that.

It took another moment of stubborn pouting, but he agreed to wait, at least.

Which was a relief.

I gathered up some of the snacks I'd brought for anime night and made my way to Levi's room, knocking at the door. [I could just go in, but. Politeness.]

I heard a scurry of panic like I'd startled him and frowned.

"Levi! It's me! I'm here for anime night!" I called through the door.

There was another startled hiss.

Silence stretched out for another moment and then, finally.

"C-come in." I heard his voice finally through the door and smiled a little as I stepped through, holding up my basket of goodies for him to see. He was making himself busy by his TV though, looking through his stack of movies. "Wh-what do you wanna watch?"

I hummed. He normally didn't ask me that, not unless I'd mentioned wanting to watch something. But he'd been worried about me not coming tonight. I set down the basket next to the tub he usually sat in and walked over to him, peering over his shoulder at the ones he had out.

"I'm down for whatever. But, maybe something from the late 90s? That's when I was _really_ into anime, it'd be cool to watch one of those again." I suggested. He glanced up at me, surprised and a little excited by my suggestion. And there was the Levi I knew and loved.

"Oh! That was when they started getting popular in the United States, wasn't it? I know there were some before then, but most of those were more family friendly stuff like Castle in the Sky and Astro Boy, I mean, there was really good stuff like Akira, but you didn't get the same variety until the next decade. Though if I remember correctly, a lot of the importers censored a lot because American television is way more puritan influenced than Japan, so you might've missed out on some of the good stuff. Which one was your favourite?"

He was so excited by me having any inkling about anime. I usually didn't, despite some knowledge of Japanese [which was improving with these anime nights since he insisted on subbed only], but here I had some idea instead of none and he was ecstatic.

Had I not told him that I was familiar with 90s anime before, or had he forgotten?

"Hard to say, Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon were my introduction to anime, so they have a special place in my heart, but Revolutionary Girl Utena and Ghost in the Shell were both pretty good. And man, I had the biggest crush on Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo when I caught sight of that show. Which was definitely censored, but I didn't care." I told him, flipping through the options as I squatted down next to him.

"Did you like Cowboy Bebop? Or Neon Genesis Evangelion?" He asked, holding up the boxes, and I shrugged.

"Honestly, those were ones that were always on my list to watch, but I never got around to it." I told him. And he gasped in shock and horror. I had to bite my tongue from laughing at how offended he seemed by that idea.

"We're watching it." He insisted, shooing me back to my bean bag before he put it in to get it started, climbing into his tub without even thinking.

"We'll go with Cowboy Bebop first since it'll be easier to ease you back into it, and then go with Evangelion. And maybe Beserk after that?"

He got no arguments from me as we settled in to watch. It was nice to have some time to relax for a second.

At some point, he'd climbed out of the tub and onto the bean bag next to me, his tail wrapped around my waist as we shared snacks. And he kept looking over at me as time went by. Regardless of how engrossed I kept getting into the show, I could feel him watching me.

It was becoming more noticeable as time went on.

He was clearly very interested in how I liked the show.

And lucky for him, I was loving it.

I was so enraptured that I didn't even realize the time until we were maybe halfway through the series. I had to grab my phone to use the flashlight to find one of the packs of pocky I'd been saving when I saw the time. It was already past midnight. And I had class in the morning.

I sighed, showing him the screen and leaning in close.

"I got class in the morning, so I'm gonna need to sleep soon." I told him, pouting a little bit. Normally I didn't get this into the shows enough to forget the time. But I really liked this show.

He pouted back at me, looking upset and panicked, starting to stutter out an argument.

"One more episode." I whispered back to him, grinning.

I felt a flutter of doubt and worry for a second before he nodded.

The staring got more intense. I'd look over at him and catch him watching me.

But he didn't say anything, even as the episode ended.

Reaching forward to grab the remote, I was stopped by his tail. It had been wrapped around my waist at the beginning of the night, but now? Now his tail was also wrapped around my thigh, the tip of his tail trailing under my skirt. I was able to grab the remote to turn the TV off, but his tail had stayed partially hidden under my clothes. He was looking away, but I could feel it. Anxiety and his usual envy. That feeling of 'why can't I do this, it shouldn't be that hard?'

And lust. It was just a small spark of it, nearly hidden and overwhelmed by everything else going on in his mind, but it was there.

I knew he'd have a harder time with this.

I went back to the beanbag chair and watched him for a moment, resting my chin in my hand. I could feel him gearing up to say something. Do something. His face was turning redder as the seconds ticked by and he seemed to realize I was watching him, I felt the drop of his stomach. I'd wanted them to approach me and be the ones to initiate so there weren't any questions in my mind, but this? This was familiar enough that even without my empathy I knew what was going on.

I leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek, watching as he jumped at the touch, clearly not having expected it.

"Did you want something, Levi?" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper. He was breathing harder and he still hadn't looked at me, his eyes fixed on the same spot near the TV. But I felt that spike of lust, felt his tail tighten around my thigh, creeping up under my skirt a bit. I hummed, turning his head so he had to look at me and I smiled at him. He really was so cute. "Levi? Ask and we can."

"B-but... Di-didn't you say you w-were sore?" He managed to stutter out. And I just blinked at him. He was being so fucking shy and considerate about it? And I couldn't help it when my smile grew. Fuck. Which made him blush more. "St-stupid normie, I could hurt you and--"

He was already talking himself out of it, but I ducked down and kissed him, giggling into the kiss as he fell backwards in surprise. But after a moment, he kissed me back.

I'd have expected him to be hesitant, but he wasn't. The moment he made up his mind to kiss me back, his hands were all over me, pulling me closer, his kisses desperate and a little sloppy as I was pressed up against him. He was so riled up just from the kiss that when I pulled back for air, I felt him already hard against my thigh, squirming slightly.

And his tail was pressed up against my underwear, pushing against me in an entirely new sensation as I leaned above him. His face was still red and his hands were shaking slightly, but they were creeping under my shirt, reaching for my bra when he stopped suddenly, as if he felt me watching him.

"D-do you really... Really want--" He was trying to get it out, and I felt the insecurity creeping up in him.

'Yucky otaku' and 'shut in loser' and all the other things he called himself.

I ducked down and kissed him again, firmly. I was trying to leave myself open only to him. Let him feel how I felt about him, but I knew with him I'd need to say something. He'd need more. I pulled back a breath and chuckled. "Levi, you're so cute. Can I ride your dick?"

I felt the flush of embarrassment wash away with his arousal, his tail pressing right against me rubbing against me as it wound tighter around my thighs and cunt, scales grinding against me. I heard him mutter a quiet "Ye-yeah." And I smiled, kissing his jaw and making my way down his neck.

"Can you take your shirt off for me?" I asked him and, to his credit, he only paused long enough for me to lean back before he tore it off, leaving him bare from the waist up. I smiled, looking up at him. "I still marvel at how you stay in such great shape, Levs."

"I... I like swimming." He muttered back, as if the conversation was normal.

I hummed in response as I kissed my way down his collarbone. He squirmed in response, gasping and moaning slightly as I kissed along his chest. I smiled as I played with one of his nipples, rolling it between two of my fingers.

He was so sensitive. His whole body reacting to me.

He'd insisted to me once that he wasn't a virgin.

But he definitely didn't have a lot of experience. I leaned down and took the other nipple into my mouth, sucking on it slightly as he moaned. I jumped slightly when I felt his tail slide under the fabric of my underwear, stroking along my cunt. I paused and glanced up at him and he looked embarrassed and almost ashamed as he realized.

"Is... Is that okay?" He asked, and his tail had completely frozen in place, as if prepared to pull it away from me. I chuckled.

"It's new. But yea." I told him, going back to kissing my way further down his body.

I'd expected him to ease into playing with me with his tail, but after I said it was fine, he ran it along my slit before pushing it in as far as he could all at once. I gasped into his stomach, panting from the feeling of him suddenly feeling me. I had to stay there a moment as he pumped his tail into me, just thicker than two fingers at the tip, it was deep enough inside of me that it felt like he'd shoved four in at my entrance and he kept moving, exploring inside me.

It took effort to keep moving down, nipping at the soft skin just below his belly button as I moved down.

I pulled down his pants and his underwear as I reached him, having to pause against him again as his tail undulated inside of me, rougher this time, excitement building up inside of him. I was panting already as I wrapped my hand around his cock, giving a couple testing strokes, licking up the length of him. His hands fisted into my hair. Not too tight, as if afraid I wouldn't like it, but enough that when I took him into my mouth, he was pulling at me, moaning and arching up into me.

I hummed around him, sucking and licking him as I bobbed.

I wanted to focus on better technique. Really, I did. But when I flicked my tongue underneath the head of his cock, to the sensitive spot where the two connected, his hips bucked into my mouth and his tail began to pump into my faster. Harder.

And all I could do was match his pace as best as I could, bobbing my head along his cock, one hand holding his shaft and moving with it as I found myself nearing an orgasm already. And I could feel it riding up in him. I could feel him tightening up with me as I pressed my thighs together around his tail, my moans muffled by his cock in my mouth.

And it was so unfair that he wasn't letting me do what I wanted.

He was so excited that he wasn't letting me give him head properly.

So, as I felt myself getting closer, I slid his cock out of my mouth with a pop and leaned into his stomach as he pushed me to an orgasm, moaning his name into his hip as I clenched around him.

And he was whining, his hips moving to try to get some friction against my hand, desperate and needy and wanting.

And that screaming of 'its not fair, let me cum' resounding through him and into me and I smiled.

"You're being naughty, Levi." I chuckled, my breath still weak and wispy. "I don't want you to cum until I ride your cock, love."

And oh, he liked that. He licked his lips as he stared down at me and slowly I felt him pull his tail out of my cunt, still wrapped around one thigh as I began to kiss my way back up his body. I hummed, sitting right above his cock so that it pressed against my ass as I leaned down to kiss him again.

"You can do such fun things with that tail. But do you think you can hold out long enough for me to cum on your cock this time?" I asked against his lips. He swallowed. Hard. And I rocked my hips against him so he ground against my ass. He groaned and then nodded eagerly.

I didn't know what it was about him that just make me want to take control and tease him.

it was probably because of how flustered he got. How eager he was. I hummed, taking my time as I leaned back, rocking against him as I slowly stripped off my shirt, watching his reactions as he stared at my chest, his hands creeping up my waist as I undid my bra and tossed it aside. His hands quickly replaced them, cupping one in each hand as I pushed against them.

"Fuck, Chris." He muttered, fingers kneading into me as his hips rocked up to match mine. I reached down to take off my skirt next and he froze. "Can you... Can you keep it on?"

He sounded so shy, but he met my curious look this time. I nodded, "Underwear too?" Just that question made his cock twitch against my ass. He nodded, and I grinned. "Alright, can you keep them out of the wait with your tail, then?"

He nodded and his tail moved, threading through the legs of my underwear and holding it to one side. I reached down between us and found his cock, stroking him slowly before I pressed him against my slit, rubbing him against me.

"See how wet you make me, Levi?" I whispered and he moaned, his grip on my breasts tightening.

"Please... Chris..." He started to beg, one of his hands moving down my side to rest on my hip as I continued to rub him against me. I hummed.

"Please what, Levi?" I prompted. I knew the answer. I knew what he wanted. Could feel it with every connection between us, but I wanted him to say it. Needed him to. He whimpered, struggling for a moment with the words. Before...

"Chris, please ride my cock. Please. I want to be inside you." He begged and with that I sank down onto him, moving slowly until he was completely seated inside me as his head tilted back, eyes fluttering closed.

Fuck, he was so handsome. I really don't know how he didn't see it. How he so often thought he wasn't attractive?

I sent my own wondering emotions into him as I started rocking my hips against him. Slowly. Savouring the feel of him inside of me as he whimpered, both hands on my hips now.

Fuck. And he was tugging on my hips as I moved, pulling me so that his cock hit me in every sensitive spot inside as we moved liked that and I leaned down to kiss him again. I could feel him so close to cumming. Far closer than I was. Right on the edge after I'd teased him. And I didn't stop, but I leaned to his ear, pressing a kiss right below it. "If you cum before me, I'm going to keep going while you're still sensitive." I warned him, and he shuddered slightly, a thrill of pleasure shooting through him. "I'll keep going until you're overwhelmed and can't think and make you cum again and again for me. Would you like that?"

Gods, I wanted to see that look. He swallowed hard, and nodded. I could feel the lust, so I didn't stop, moving against him as I brought him closer and closer and I felt him tighten underneath me and his fingers dig into my hips as he came, his hips bucking up to meet mine.

And as promised, I didn't stop, didn't give him a chance to breathe even as I felt his cum fill me. I wanted to cum again, and just seeing him like that, writhing beneath me as he had to bite the edge of one of his hands to keep his moans from turning to screams as I fucked myself against him and I tried that thing that Asmo had done with me, desperately keeping myself holding back my own orgasm as I moved faster, feeling him still hard inside me and wondering if it was a demon thing, this ability to stay so fucking hard even after cumming and I bit as his jaw as I felt him start to tighten underneath me again, his hips bucking against mine for friction and I jerked my hips forward, tilting up so that my cunt felt tighter around him and this time he screamed out, crying out my name as he came again.

This time I gave him a moment to breath, gave myself a moment to breath, showering his face with kisses. Fuck. He looked amazing like that, his face all screwed up and tears in the corners of his eyes and still eager, still wanting more and wanting me and wanting this and. Fuck.

I could only give us a short moment before I started moving against him again, rocking my hips against him and moving his cock inside me. I couldn't help it this time. I couldn't really stop myself. I felt it pooling in my belly and I didn't even try to slow down, m movements getting messy as his fingers dug deeper into my hips and I swear I could feel the tips of his demonic claws pressing into me and that just sent me right over the edge, pulsing and clenching around him, moaning out his name as I rode through my orgasm to bring him to another, quickly following behind me as he came into me again.

There was so much of it that it was dripping down my thighs without me even letting him even move. I hummed as I slumped forward, laying against his chest, panting and smiling.

"Can I stay the night? I kinda don't wanna move." I asked him. The beanbag was big enough. We could sleep on it.

And I was tired enough.

His breath returned to normal before mine did and I felt him stroking my hair. He just nodded, a very quiet. "Yea." Escaping him.

"Thanks." I chuckled, pressing a kiss to his chest, my words already slurring together with sleep. "You can moveme when I'masleep..."

"O-okay." He whispered. And he said something else into my hair. Something I didn't quite catch as he wrapped his arms around me.

But I felt the flow of warmth and affection from him. Could feel him smiling into my hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { well. i almost split this one again too because it's a bit of a ride from the dream with lilith then to each of the subby boys, but it mostly flowed well enough. if anyone is curious about where i 'put' the boys in terms of kink and such, i made a [brief list](https://caffeinatedfantasy.tumblr.com/post/614783832108007424/since-were-getting-into-the-sex-in-my-fic-im). it only contains the basics/the most notable things, and i haven't included any of the OCs yet. }  
> { so! lilith in this is definitely AU, chris is not her descendant in any sense. i will expand more on it later, but lilith as a human is closer to the lilith of lore than the one in the game. because.... tbh i've always been a wee bit salty about how they changed her. and i wanted to romance her before we found about the relations part. }  
> { which, on the topic of their relations, as sex is gonna be happening more, i wanted to do[ a poll](https://www.strawpoll.me/19762760) to get a feel for how people feel about the brothers and their sexual involvement. i don't really _plan_ on having them have interactions with each other since this is from chris's pov, but i consider them more 'brothers-in-arms' than actual proper family and they will likely be involved in threesomes with chris. [at least belphie and beel, but _maybe_ some of the others?] so i wanna know if i need to bother to put warnings when that stuff comes up, or if yall are horny for them to all just massive orgy it up. }  
> { final thing! I start my new job today, so we'll see how that affects things! }


	49. Staying Quiet

I woke up in a tub.

Okay, so it wasn't my first time waking up in a tub in general. I'd partied. I'd hoe'd out. Waking up in a tub half-naked wasn't _that_ strange. Not really.

But this was... Surprisingly comfortable.

And it took me a moment to realize that it was because I was basically using Levi as a pillow, hugged to his chest with a blanket draped over both of us.

I didn't remember when he'd moved us here. But I guess I must not have woken up. I didn't really want to move. This was probably the longest that I'd been able to cuddle with Levi without him freaking out.

And it was nice.

Of all them, Levi probably dealt with my proximity the worst, getting so easily flustered over small things.

I wondered if that would change, now that we'd had sex?

It was something I was very curious about, and I found myself mulling over it, resting on his chest and watching him fondly, long enough that he woke up.

And.

And he immediately turned bright red and started panicking the moment he opened his eyes and saw me there, practically scrambling out of his own tub to get away from me.

I sighed.

This was going to take some time, it seemed.

I draped myself over the edge of the tub to watch him as he connected the dots and just watched the emotions roll over his face.

"So we-- That was--" He stammered and stuttered, staring at his own nudity before looking over at me and mine. I nodded. And his face got even redder. A shade I didn't think was possible until I saw it on him, even as he tried to cover his face in his embarrassment.

"And I enjoyed it." I told him, smiling softly and reaching out to him. I knew he was going to need reassuring. He would probably need a lot if we were to continue this. Which was fine. He peeked at me through his fingers. "Did you?"

He hesitated a moment, and then nodded.

I pulled myself out of the tub and walked over to him, bending over to kiss the top of his head.

"I'd suggest we go another round, but you're already so flustered, and we might be late to breakfast if we do..." He seemed to consider this for a moment, staring at me as his face stayed red.

"We... We could be late." He offered. Oh boy, I felt that lust because he wanted it badly.

And his tail creeping out to wrap around my ankle. I hummed and kneeled down in front of him, running my fingers through his hair.

"We could, but I also figured that I'd go down first because I'm gonna have to see if they felt last night, and I don't know if you wanna be there for that?" His tail had crept up just past my knee when I told him that and he froze at that, his eyes going wide. He hadn't thought about that part, had he?

"Do you have to?" He asked, his voice quiet. I frowned, chewing on my lip. Normally, I didn't share details of my sex life if my partner didn't want me to. Which, under normal circumstances, definitely would include Levi. But it hadn't happened in the middle of a marathon like Simeon's had, so I couldn't just... Conveniently leave it out as easily. Not if they did feel it, at least. I sighed.

"Well, if Asmo felt it, he'll bring it up no matter what, I'm sure, but I can avoid going into detail. Only need to know if they felt it." I offered. It was a half-measure. Solomon and I had agreed that we'd let Asmo believe that we had been fucking in the kitchen instead of Simeon being involved in any way, after all. [We hadn't lied, per say, we just... Hadn't corrected him.]

This seemed to be good enough, and Levi nodded after awhile. I pressed another kiss to his head.

He did take the opportunity to lift his head to catch my lips in a kiss, pulling me down and on top of him again. Which was... Quite the surprise.

Before he muttered something about normie tactics and scurried off to get ready for the day, leaving me to go to my own room to do the same.

I managed to sneak out of his room and back into mine without any run-ins with the brothers, able to take a quick shower [and boy was my hair dye starting to rinse out too much lately].

And... No one commented at breakfast. Shouldn't be too surprising, but there wasn't really the uncomfortable silence the morning before had had. Everyone moved and acted as if nothing had happened. Asmo didn't say anything, but he kept eyeing me very carefully, a small smile gracing his lips. Which only grew when Levi finally came down to breakfast, looking terrified.

Which. Okay, he knew. And he was being kind enough to not say anything about it.

But no one else said anything even hinting they knew.

Okay, scratch that.

Lucifer didn't scold Levi for coming to breakfast late, which Levi made a point to text me in a panic that that must mean he knew. And, well, a glance at him told me that he did have an idea. Especially that raised eyebrow. At me. After looking at Levi.

I'd have to ask him later.

Fucking hell.

I really hated not knowing.

Mostly because I didn't know which ones would be upset by me asking yet or not. They'd apparently been silent for my sake until now, but I was aware that Levi was feeling shy about it, and Mammon got upset any time anyone spent time with me, so of course he'd get upset over this and...

My head was hurting from all of the wondering, even as I absently finished breakfast and finished getting ready for class.

I'd have to find a way to more discreetly ask everyone later.

* * *

I'd wanted to just go home for dinner. I'd even planned on it. Gathered up all of my things and started walking home with Beel and Mammon when Lucifer intercepted me, a firm hand around my upper arm that had me raising an eyebrow at him.

"Chris, Lord Diavolo would like you to join him for dinner."

Mammon tried to argue about me being taken out for dinner and him not being included, holding my hand tightly the whole while, and Beel angled for his own invite in order to eat some of the great cooking from the castle, but after a little bit, Lucifer shooed them off.

We didn't go straight to the castle, however.

We went into town instead.

Straight to Majolish, in fact.

Which I'd only gone there a couple times with Asmo before, so it was a bit... Unusual.

"Lucifer, what are we doing here? I thought you said that Lord Diavolo was having me join for dinner?" He hummed in response, not actually answering my question as a store clerk walked up to us, smiling in that too fake way retail workers always did. With that hint of fear that most demons had around Lucifer. It didn't help that he ignored me, pointing at various pieces of clothing as the demon showed us around. Clothing that looked distinctly Lucifer's style but also distinctly not in his size.

They were in mine.

"Lucifer, what's--" Another clerk was there now, taking my hand and leading me to the dressing rooms with a smile. I could feel their anxiety over the situation. 'Don't let the human cause a scene.' I could feel it rolling off of them as they pushed me into one of the dressing rooms and handed me a stack of clothes to try on.

I didn't like this.

I mean, fuck, I didn't really like people taking me shopping most of the time. Asmo got away with it because going out with him meant getting showered in compliments and dressing up together for the sake of it. And with Mammon, though it was almost always shopping for him, it meant a lot of trying on random ass shit.

But this?

Well, at least the demon helpers hadn't decided to come into the dressing room after me to help me dress like they'd tried with the formal dance shopping with Asmo. [I'd nearly walked out of the store then.]

I really didn't like this.

But I stepped out when I had the first outfit on. Lucifer was there and he shook his head and motioned for me to go back inside.

He did this with three other outfits.

Not commenting on any of them, just shaking his head and sending me back. I passed them back through the curtain-door.

And it was when he handed me something new instead of one of the store clerks that I'd decided I'd had enough, grabbing his wrist through the curtain and pulling him in there with me, slipping a bare hand under his shirt to get a touch of his skin and see if I can feel what the fuck is going on.

"Chris, now is not the time--" He started, his frustration clear on his face.

But that was panic I was feeling from him.

There was his frustration at me pulling him in here, and a thread of lust as I slid my hand further up his shirt and along his abs...

But panic was running underneath all of it and I knew I shouldn't be able to feel that.

Could tell he was actively trying to keep that one under wraps.

Something was going on here and he seemed to realize what my real intent in pulling him in had been, because he glared down at me as he pulled my hand back out of my shirt.

"You think you're clever, I see." He muttered, and turned back towards the curtain. But I didn't let him go, still frowning.

"Just tell me what this is about." My own tiredness was threading through my voice. Because of course he wouldn't admit to panicking about something, especially to me, a human, but maybe I could get something... If I teased him. "Or else I'm gonna think you're secretly dressing me up for a threesome because I already know he suggested it!"

His gaze traveled down the length of my body and I knew he was thinking about it. That look had crossed his face last time he'd seen me in this state of undress and I felt myself getting warm from that look remembering it. For a moment, I wondered if that's really what this was. Which. Dear Lord that would be fun, wouldn't it? But he shook his head.

"Lord Diavolo has other guests coming to dinner, and it is important that you show them you are doing well here." He pulled his hand back as he spoke, and he frowned, that panic I'd felt from him when I'd touched him not gracing his features in the least. He was the epitome of composed. He did that so well though, didn't he? But there he was, worried over how some officials of some sort would think of my current state.

Especially after...

Oh.

The siren incident. Which Lucifer had once said was his fault. That I'd almost forgotten about because so much had happened since then.

Which could probably be seen as his fault by someone who didn't know me.

Or understand how Mammon and I liked to disobey Lucifer and his precautions. Diavolo knew that too, of course, but who did they have to answer to?

Fuck.

I sighed.

"Alright, well, we're in a hurry, right?" I asked him and he gave me a nod. Frustration was all he really let show most of the time. "Might as well stay in here and evaluate outfits instead of waiting out there."

He blinked at me for a moment.

I had surprised him, hadn't I?

I steered him to sit on the little bench as I picked the next outfit from the hanger nearby and he just smirked as he watched me cycle through a couple more outfits before landing on one that he deemed acceptable and that I liked as well. It was a bit less formal than he'd been trying to get me to wear, but just enough that it passed snuff.

"It does suit you, at least." He commented as he brushed his fingers along the edge of the skirt's hem, pulling me forward with the move. I chuckled a little as he turned me around to pull off the price tag. Leaning forward, he brushed my hair aside to whisper into my ear. "If we weren't in a hurry, I'd fuck you before we go as a thank you for behaving."

His words made me shiver and he kissed my neck through the high collar of the shirt, but he stepped away so casually, leaving me in the dressing room to gather my uniform and a couple of the things I'd liked. That moment had felt so.. Fuck. Solomon had been the only one so far to do anything that made it seem even a little bit like we were dating. But this whole _experience_ with Lucifer felt like exactly that. And we hadn't fucked.

I was trusting him with this since I had no idea who the fuck Diavolo would need to report to and even thinking on that was going to give me anxiety, and that was a bit of the difference in this, I think. Me trusting him.

While lying to him about Belphegor.

Fuck.

Guilt wormed its way through me as I handed the things to be brought home to the clerk, while glancing at Lucifer again. How the fuck was I going to tell him the truth anyway? It hadn't been as much of an issue before, but as time crept forward, and he kept doing these nice things for me, and especially now that I knew what Grisella's words meant and--

"So. Who else will be there, anyway?" I asked him, trying to get out of the anxiety spiral I was starting to veer down as we left Majolish and started on our way towards Diavolo's home.

"Simeon and Solomon will be there." Which he wouldn't be worried about what they thought of how I was doing. They knew, so that meant there were more. "But the guests will from the Celestial Realm."

_**Angels**_.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { [here's a fun general poll!](https://www.strawpoll.me/19812649). one of them i said luke instead of lucifer, you'll know which one it is. i'll probably update again tomorrow, but i wanted to give some author's note updates, so it's almost like a split chapter }  
> { consider this chapter a precursor for things to come. with the decision to make this an AU officially and go off-script with lilith, i'm basically having this venture into its own narrative at this point. which means i might be letting more of the misconceptions goin' on just... stay unaddressed until they're addressed in-story. but! i'm gonna do more edits before posting and include little mini "lore notes" to the old chapters i'm updating }  
> { aaaand alright, so some updates i'm gonna give! still in training at my new job and i've confirmed i won't really be able to do much writing while at work. but i should be able to doodle! so i'll probably be doodling a lot more, while chapters will probably 1-2x a week. might try to do them longer to compensate? or spread them out instead of uploading immediately once done? we'll see. can find my doodles on my [art insta](https://www.instagram.com/seraphimazriel/) as they come tho. }  
> { as an update for the last two polls: since i have less time, i might not write the scenes of how the boys handled that sex marathon's repurcussions. but! it seems most people are mostly neutral to positive on the type of sexual involvement i have planned for the demons [which is possible threesomes], but it doesn't seem to be negative enough to need a warning? you'll see them coming a mile away though, so you can avoid! or hit up [this poll](https://www.strawpoll.me/19812633) and let me know if there's a preference! }  
> { on that note, with the limitations of polls, if you ever want to send me an anonymous message, i have my tumblr open for that, [so feel free!](https://caffeinatedfantasy.tumblr.com/ask) }


	50. Samael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { if i were to split this story into parts, this would be the first chapter of part II. }

We still somehow managed to arrive before anyone else, though. Diavolo was grinning widely as I arrived with Lucifer, giving the demon a kiss on the cheek [which seemed to fluster Lucifer, who first relaxed into it, then stiffened when I shifted, as if remembering I was there], before walking over to me and practically picking me up in a hug, making me squeak. Like he hadn't remembered how much shorter I was than him and just... Lifted. He didn't seem concerned at all by the dinner we were going to be having.

He never seemed concerned though. And I'd already learned that there was more to him than his over exuberant smiles.

"Lord Diavolo, be a little more careful with Chris, they're _sore_ from the weekend." Lucifer scolded. But I picked up on that little tease at the end there. The smirk he sent me as Diavolo set me back down, looking slightly confused. He was... He was teasing me! That little...

Then Diavolo seemed to understand, his face lighting up as he reached through the keyhole in the neckline and pulled it to one side, grinning as he exposed some of the bruises and hickies that Asmo and Solomon had left Saturday night.

"Oh! Solomon had mentioned that you two had gotten closer... How many of the brothers have you gotten closer to?" I tried to lean out of his grip as he pulled at the other edge, still grinning. I glanced over at Lucifer and I must have imagined the guilt that crossed his face because it was impassive as he reached towards Diavolo, a hand on his arm.

"You're going to ruin the dress, Diavolo." He scolded. And Diavolo straightened up enough for me to step back, adjusting the collar.

The demon prince just laughed though, as if he hadn't even noticed my discomfort in the slightest.

"Ah, Lucifer, yes, we can't have Chris looking as ravished as they have been, can we?" He winked at me, sending a flush of heat through me. "Pity we don't have more time until the angels arrive..."

And I definitely did wish we'd have more time later.

Because Dear Lord, Diavolo and Lucifer liked teasing me too much and now that I'd already broken the no-sex rule, my libido was wanting to run away from me.

And now was not the time for an orgy.

Lucifer walked back over to me as Barbatos entered the room to speak with Diavolo, carefully adjusting the keyhole neckline so it lay where it was meant to. A small frown on his lips.

"I forget you're not used to Lord Diavolo's manhandling." He muttered. Barely above a whisper.

And I think probably the closest thing to an apology I'd get on the matter as he brushed my hair out of my face gently.

So he had recognized my discomfort. Huh.

He stepped back as Diavolo and Barbatos turned towards us.

"Simeon and Solomon are here, it seems!" Diavolo told us, smiling. Barbatos nodded, and then paused before adding.

"And one of the angels has just arrived as well." He added.

That was new. How... How had he known? He had that connection, so perhaps Solomon was talking to the angel and they'd communicated that way, or...? I was realizing that I knew very little about Barbatos and it made me wonder what skills this butler had.

I touched Lucifer's hand, letting a couple of fingers slip under the edge of his shirt to get to his skin.

I felt the panic, that little thread of fear, even as his face remained neutral.

And sent a wave of calm through him as best as I could.

I was fine, after all, and despite the hiccup, enjoying myself here.

He didn't pull back this time, glancing down at my hand and then at me as I smiled at him.

Embarrassment.

He _really_ didn't like that I knew. And he detached my hand, taking it to lace through the crook of his elbow instead. But no scolding this time.

The three of us were led to the dining room [not the banquet room like we'd eaten at at the retreat, this one was smaller because of course it was] and there was Simeon, Solomon and... A third person who must be the angel.

He was dressed in a similar fashion to Simeon, but with in greens and golds in addition to the white, and with a rich green long sleeved undershirt rather than Simeon's tight black one.

And he was gorgeous.

Black hair tied back into a braid that hit the middle of his back, eyes that I could only call lavender and were soft and warm and... A smile that I swear stopped my heart just looking at it.

"Was no one going to tell me all angels were pretty?"

He blinked at me and I realized I'd said that out loud.

Fuck. I'd done the same thing the first time I'd met Simeon too, hadn't I?

I heard Lucifer's little huff of displeasure, but Simeon and Solomon's laughter sort of drown it out as I starting turning red. The angel just smiled, his confusion passing and walked over to me, taking my hand in greeting and bending to press a kiss to the back of it.

"I am Raphael, it is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." I tried to smile politely as I could at the 'my lady' part. He was trying to be polite, I could tell. But I bit my tongue. Best behaviour, after all. Lucifer cleared his throat, his expression no more friendly than it had been before,

He looked about to speak, but Barbatos cut in instead, his calm voice cutting through the tension easily.

"Is Michael not coming?" He asked, letting the angel straighten up. There was a moment of discomfort between Lucifer and the angels, but then.

"No, our father had another task for him. He asked Samael to come in his stead, but you know how he is with punctuality." Raphael smiled, but he sighed a little at the name of the other angel, clearly someone who was a handful. "He'll be here shortly, we've no need to wait."

Barbatos nodded at this and then gestured towards the table.

"Very well, if you sit down, we can begin dinner, then." He gave a smile as he let the others choose their seats, leading me to sit between Lucifer and Solomon, with Raphael and Simeon and the empty seat for Samael across from me.

Solomon pulled me towards him as the others made their pleasantries, a small flick of his finger an indication he'd cast a spell to quiet us.

"The angels being here is not a good sign, and we need to be careful." He whispered to me. Diavolo glanced over at us and I smiled at the Demon Prince. I only nodded and Solomon dispelled the silence, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

And as the first round of food came out, we made very casual small talk. Asking about how I was doing, how my studies had been going. It was all very polite and very benign, but there was that thread of judgement like I'd feel at family gatherings and I wasn't sure it it was actually there or if it was my own expectations and Lucifer's anxiety riding in.

No one had mentioned the incident with the siren, or my abilities as an empath, or my consort pact with Solomon or any of it. It was just so... Fake and it was making me anxious. But it was Solomon's hand on my thigh that was calming me. He kept smiling softly at me, his thumb rubbing small circles against my skin. He was used to this sort of thing, it seemed.

We were finishing with the first round, and I was raising my glass to drink some of the wine I'd been given when Raphael's face lit up.

"Ah, You're here!" He said, smiling and giving a wave to the newcomer.

I didn't look back, but a second later I wish I had because two arms wrapped around my shoulders, the new angel leaning forward and resting his chin on my shoulder with the casual ease of someone who knew me and I stiffened and started to panic and Lucifer was up and pulling on the angel and pulling him out of my personal space without the politeness he'd given Diavolo earlier and I finally turned towards the scene and froze.

It took me a few moments of blinking and staring at the white haired man standing there next to Lucifer, red eyes that seemed to nearly match Lucifer's, but a cocky, arrogant smirk framing that face as he stared down the oldest of the brothers.

Wearing a priest's cassock in a way that no priest would wear it, all but the top three unbuttoned and left open to reveal tight leather pants and a shirt like Simeons and-- And Oh God.

Give him blonde hair instead of white and brown eyes instead of red and he--

He looked just like--

"Sam?" I choked out finally and he turned back to me and smiled and--

"Yes doll?" He answered.

I think I knocked over the chair in my rush to get up and throw my arms around him. I was laughing and I couldn't really stop myself but it had been so long since I'd seen anyone I'd known from before since I'd come down here and I felt like crying, a storm of emotions rising in me as he picked me up, letting me cling to him as he spun me around, laughing.

He was there. And Gods. It was... It was so strange to see anyone I'd known before, and even though he looked different, that laugh was the same and the way he pressed a kiss to my forehead as he set me down and.

Fuck. He'd been too busy for me to see him for awhile, but here he was and he was--

"You know Samael?" The shock was clear in Simeon's voice and I glanced over at him, too excited to feel embarrassed by how I'd jumped on him. I nodded, and then turned towards Sam.

"Yea! My friend Gabby introduced us and--" My brain stopped, remembering the exact context. And why the cassock had finished the image in my mind and I gaped for a moment. "Wait, does she know that you're--"

He nodded. "She couldn't tell you, but knew you'd find it amusing if you ever did find out."

I blinked at him.

Oh my God.

"She intentionally sent me an angel, dressed in a priest's cassock, on my birthday, for a rebound and never told me?" He nodded again, still grinning. I could feel a bit of disbelief in the air, but ignored it in the realization of something else, gasping and pointing at him accusingly. "You lied to me, you dumb whore!"

He just laughed. But my sex addled brain had, largely jokingly, asked if he was an angel after we'd fucked. And he'd said no! And laughed in exactly the same way. I slapped his chest as he kept laughing, pouting at him.

"Telling me you're not an angel, you're so mean!" I pouted as he grabbed one of my wrists and pulled me against him. Finally he stopped laughing enough to speak.

"Technically I didn't lie. I am, after all, a _fallen_ angel." He corrected me. And fuck the semantics, this son of a bitch was being a brat on purpose.

"I should punish you for lying." I teased him, crossing my arms over my chest. He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Funny you should mention punishment, Gabby had told me I'm to punish you for not keeping in contact if I find you." He was leaning forward into my space and the implications in his words sent a shiver down my spine. I knew exactly what he meant and dear lord, that would be--

"Perhaps you can continue this conversation seated?" Barbatos voice cut in as I noticed the staff bringing in the second round and-- and everyone staring at us with varying levels of surprise or amusement. [Which was interesting because they all were very good at neutral expressions, so Raphael's surprise was the only one that was clear without me even knowing him, and fuck.]

"Yea... Sorry, just. Uh... Been awhile since I've seen Sam and wasn't expecting him..." I chuckled and nodded, but slid back into my chair [that had been righted at some point while I'd been talking to the fallen angel]. Samael shrugged and moved over towards the empty seat on the other side of the table and I could feel Lucifer staring at me, but his expression was the hardest to read out of any of them.

He'd pulled Samael away from me, thinking he was a stranger and knowing my discomfort with strangers touching me and having done similar with Diavolo earlier and yet...

I think I'd hurt his pride there.

As we all sat back down and dinner got started, the conversation continued from there. Raphael was still polite and friendly and I was beginning to think it was just who he was. Because while I'd basically admitted to fucking Samael in front of everyone, he seemed to gloss over that as if Samael had been at my birthday party or something instead.

None of us corrected him. But I saw matching looks of amusement on Samael, Solomon, and Diavolo's faces.

Those three together were just... Terrible. I was going to have to keep an eye on them.

It was as the second round was finishing and dessert was arriving that something in Samael's demeanor changed. He was still smiling in a wicked grin, but his eyes were sharp as he looked over at Lucifer.

"So. Tell me about the siren incident." This was a side to him I hadn't seen before. The no-nonsense calculating tone of his voice was sharp. He'd been the one sent to ask questions. Fuck. And he knew me.

"I'd taken Chris with me on a trip to London and--" Lucifer began, telling the angels of our trip to London and how I had brushed against the layers and how one had mistaken me for a target.

And I noted, with a lot of gratitude, he left out the reasonings why they might've seen me that way [something I'd only talked to him about thus far], and stayed mostly to the facts.

But Samael's face stayed tinted with disdain as Lucifer spoke, his dislike of the demon clear. Each question pointed indirect jab at Lucifer's abilities during the whole debacle.

"And this happened while Chris was under your care, you say?" Samael's tone was accusatory and I got the distinct impression that there was more to this interaction. "What can you tell me to reassure me that you're not being utterly careless with--"

And it hit me.

"Sam!" I snapped, frowning. "I don't know what your history is with Lucifer, but fucking hell, you're damn well aware of how I am!"

"Chris, you don't understand--" He started, his expression warm again as he looked over at me.

"Oh fuck that, Lucifer hadn't prepared for a secret empath with a defiant streak to be under his roof drinking dumb bitch juice all the time. That whole bullshit with the siren is because I refuse to ask for help." He **did** know that, Gabby had always said it was one of my biggest faults, but he didn't look taken aback at all by me getting snappy with him [Raphael, next to him did though]. Instead he was smirking, an eyebrow raised. Samael had always said he was very careless with his job. He technically broke the rules all the time. Should've been fired along with an old crew that had been after a strike, but had been changed to out of office staff and-- Fuck.

He'd been trying to get a reaction out of Lucifer.

He knew him. Had been trying to get something and here I'd jumped to Lucifer's defense and probably embarrassed him instead when I'd been told to be on my best behaviour.

Samael nodded.

"You're right, I am being unfair." He smiled, leaning back into his seat. "Probably sounded like Michael a bit there, eh Lucy?"

Lucifer was scowling at the fallen angel and that told me that he likely had, in fact.

"Why does the Celestial realm care what happens to me anyway?" I asked, relaxing a bit. It was Raphael who spoke up, frowning a little bit.

"This program was established on the understanding that any human brought to Devildom remain safe during their stay. When we heard the second student was non-magical and without a representative, we were concerned, and then hearing about it..." There was genuine care and concern in his voice.

"Chris is a strong empath, and my consort, so they are not unprotected down here." Solomon cut in, answering for the first time since the dinner had begun. Raphael blinked at that, then beamed, clasping his hands together in joy.

"Oh! That is wonderful news! I can see you are not yet married, but nonetheless, it has been years since you've taken a consort, Solomon!" Raphael's excitement broke the tension as he gushed over the fact. And how Michael will be glad to hear it.

And how fascinating it is that there was an empath in Devildom! He went on about how that was a rarity that I'd unlocked it down here, of all places.

And that I was doing so well! Empaths used to have more angelic protections in centuries past, you see, and we often quickly assisted once they powers started to manifest.

All this time Samael and Lucifer were glaring at each other over the table, ignoring this part of the conversation entirely.

"Any nightmares being down here?" He asked me, his tone casual and curious. I shrugged.

"No more than usual." That had him stopping. Ah. That's right. I'd gotten so used to how the brothers didn't find it strange that I forgot it wasn't entirely... Normal. Spearing some of the cake on my fork, fucking hell I had to deflect before that became some sort of look of pity because I hated that shit. "Amusingly, waking up to find a demon has snuck into my bed is very comforting. Though Mammon is a blanket hog and that's just the worst."

Raphael was still blinking, but Samael laughed, his attention drawn back to me.

"How dare someone take your role as the bedding thief." He teased. Because yes I had done the same thing to him. I stuck out my tongue at him.

God, it felt really good to have someone around that knew me before this trip. It was almost surreal. The human world felt so distant now.

I'd been trying not to miss or even think of my friends for most of this time because it hurt too much.

I don't think I'd even told any of them about this part of my life. Lucifer knew the stuff about my ex to an extent, but I hadn't brought up much of the rest with... Well, any of them.

As dessert finished up, the conversation had turned friendly and fairly benign again. Raphael clearly had no real interest in grilling anyone about what had happened, and Samael seemed more intent on riling up Lucifer than anything else. As the plates were cleared, now it seemed that Raphael finally intended to bring up his purpose for being here.

"I don't believe now would be a good time, but I had been asked to do an quick scan of you to ensure that you were healthy before we go. I've been told that Vepar healed you on Solomon's command, and I know that he does good work, but Michael was quite insistent..." He did genuinely seem apologetic.

But I didn't like it. Not one bit.

I didn't understand why the angels had any say in what was going on with me when they hadn't been the ones down here taking care of me in the first place, and Heaven had never helped me before and-- Solomon's fingers laced through mine and he was giving me a reassuring smile. But the flood of emotions that he sent me were full of understanding and knowledge and one thing was clear from this.

I was being used as a chess piece right here and arguing would only make it worse.

I sighed. And nodded.

I didn't like this one fucking bit.

"Yes, Michael mentioned you two might want to stay a couple days." Diavolo said. His tone was as friendly as always. But for the first time I picked up on how fake it was. Fuck. This whole thing was not great and the thrum of tension underneath all this was not something I wanted to be involved in. "I believe Simeon said he prepared two rooms in Purgatory Hall for you while you stay, am I correct?"

Simeon nodded, smiling back. Just as fake. Fucking hell. We all made pleasantries as the plates were cleared and we all prepared to leave. Solomon pulled me to one side as the angels spoke with Diavolo further.

"I will explain more later, but you did well, love." He said, pressing a quick kiss to my lips, smiling. "Hopefully, after they leave, you can come over and spend the night again?"

His hand traveled down to my hips and I couldn't help but smile back at him, nodding. This was going to interfere with my lessons, it seemed. However long I was here. This whole thing had taken me by surprise. Just as I thought things had been calming down, and then this. Fucking hell.

"Don't be mad at Luke, either. He was only worried." He pressed another kiss to my forehead before he stepped back, Lucifer stepping to my side and it hit me.

Luke had called the angels down here.

He'd been so worried about me last week. He'd seen the siren's punishment. He'd been giving me stacks of sigils to protect me over the weekend. I hadn't at all really let him know I was okay, had I? Thousands of years old and this was a moment that reminded me why they considered him a child. Solomon stepped back and glanced at Lucifer, his grin turning a bit playful.

"You chose a good dress for Chris. It fits them nicely. Pity it covers up all the marks I'd left." He bowed his head and turned towards the others, walking over to Simeon and the angels. To find Samael looking over at me. Samael was grinning, and his was actually genuine.

"Before we go, I'd like a moment with Chris alone." He announced, I blinked, feeling Lucifer tense next to me, but I had no reason to argue, so I nodded.

Samael was still smiling as we stepped away into an alcove away from the others. He made a motion similar to what Solomon had done earlier to silence our voice, and then frowned as he cupped my cheeks and brought me to look at him, turning my head from one side to the other.

"What the fuck is up with you today?" I asked him, frowning. We'd fucked a couple times, a casual fling at best, but he'd never gotten protective like this on me.

"Gabby has been worried about you, and you're in over your head here, doll." He told me, sliding one finger to the keyhole neckline just like Diavolo had and tugging and I slapped his hand away, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What the fuck is your issue with Lucifer?" I hissed, frowning. He winced and pulled his hands back.

"Has he told you about their fall? The reasons for it?" He asked me. And I frowned. I hadn't really asked. I'd heard bits and pieces about it from each of them at some point, but... "About _Lilith_?"

But not about her. My head snapped up as I remembered the name I'd called out in my dream while performing the ritual. My face must have answered his question before he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I fell with them in that battle, but I did not approve of the deal Lucifer made with Lord Diavolo." His words were almost formal as he spoke and it struck me as so strange, as it was so different from the casual asshole I knew. "You shouldn't trust either of them so easily."

"You're telling the bitch with massive trust issues to continue to not trust people? Okay cool story Sam." I was getting annoyed about this. So much was going on that no one was telling me about and I was getting fucking tired of all of it. I just wanted one of them to actually include me and-- That swell of anger was matched with a throb of heat at the back of my neck, a sort of righteous echo that had begun to hum since her name was said and was only growing louder. I frowned.

"Luckily it's me here instead of Michael. He'd have taken your interest in any of them as some sort of corruption bullshit." This part he muttered more to himself than to me. Then he glanced back and we both saw Lucifer approaching once again. I frowned, knowing this conversation was over and I wasn't going to get any more answers. Samael just sent Lucifer a grin and leaned forward to kiss me, giving the Avatar of Pride a wave as he sauntered off.

I blinked at Lucifer, his expression still unreadable.

"Can we go home now so I can stop being a pawn?" I must have sounded as confused as I felt because he rested a hand on top of my head and side as he stroked my hair.

"Forgive me, I tried to tell Diavolo you needn't come." His voice was soft. And God it felt weird that he was being nice like this. I sighed, leaning into his touch.

"Honestly, at this point it seems like I'm not gonna be able to avoid this shit, am I?" I asked him.

"Says the one that doesn't like the behave." He countered and I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes. That was the second time he'd been more playful with me than normal. This was... Strange. "You seem to find trouble without even trying, don't you?"

He was referring to Samael and I nodded. I still had to figure out how the hell that whole shit was going on. I'd tried to send texts to her early one, but none of them had gone through. And for her to have known about all this shit before hand too?

"It's a gift." I muttered, stepping out of the alcove with him.

I had so many more questions than answers, and things kept piling up.

And here I'd thought things had begun to calm down and now I just. Whoops. Slipped into being a pawn in something bigger.

"I'd ask you to be more honest with me, but that's a bit hypocritical of me, isn't it?" He frowned. I knew he didn't like admitting that he didn't know everything, but he'd let me have my privacy with a lot of things. Silence stretched between us as we started walking back to the House of Lamentation, my arm once again looped through his elbow.

We were nearly there when he stopped and glanced down at me.

"You are right. I have not shown you the level of trust you've shown me." I blinked. Lucifer saying I was right? Without being a mess about it because of his damaged pride?

What the fuck?

He didn't apologize though, or say he'd do better, or anything else to acknowledge the admission as he continued walking, leaving me blinking and confused as he led me along.

I needed a drink and some time to think.

What the fuck had this whole shit had me stumbling into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { i hope samael's introduction didn't feel too out there? he's a little bit extra, so it's hard to have a low-key introduction with him. some of you may recognize his name as an alternative name for lucifer! however, i'm using his lore as a separate angel in this. specifically a fallen one who still serves the Lord. mostly. uh. have fun and [give me an opinion](https://www.strawpoll.me/19820163) on the newbies to the story! i haven't introduced them all, and i will someday draw them, but i made a post awhile about [what the angels look like](https://caffeinatedfantasy.tumblr.com/post/613504812795002880/i-decided-to-do-a-quick-take-on-what-the-angelic), so enjoy!. it includes bonus Vepar and Samael. Gabby, who was mentioned, will be explained later, and might make a cameo! she's not my OC, tho, she's a friend's, so her inclusion is a bit less solid for now. }  
> { alright, so! a few of you think the best way to warn on the 'questionable' scenes would be at the beginning of the chapter, so here's a couple polls on what kind of things [i should make a note of](https://www.strawpoll.me/19817778), or [which characters](https://www.strawpoll.me/19817801). not a poll, but also [please tell me](https://caffeinatedfantasy.tumblr.com/ask) specific kinks to warn for. i have anon on! please keep in mind that i don't have chapters of just the smut, since i try to keep the smut plot-relevant [honestly the only reason its M instead of E], try not to skim/skip more than just the sex? }


	51. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare reminds Chris of things they'd tried to forget, and they find out three dream walkers aren't a good thing to have in one's head. But Mammon's bed is safe enough place to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { trigger warning for the nightmare for implications/mentions of sexual violence and abuse. i'm putting the dream on the right so it'll be easier to skip. }

The moon was hanging high in the sky and the landscape that stretched in front of me was strange.

If I looked in one direction, I'd catch sight of the stairs that led up to the attic at the House of Lamentation. I could feel myself called up to them. Could feel the call of my name like I'd heard when I'd first arrived in the house.

But behind me was the slough and the willow, the gentle trickle of water and the rustle of branches offering me comfort.

And the two places were calling to me like they needed me now.

I was torn.

It was hurting my heart, my body was fuzzy at the edges and I was gasping.

I turned towards the willow tree.

It was trying to keep me from going up there. Going near that. But I had to. Didn't she understand? I'd promised.

"I need to go up first." I told her.

I felt the pull release me like a root unwinding from my leg, fading back into the slough before I turned towards the stairs.

And slowly, I climbed them.

They seemed to stretch on forever, a heat and a tickle of danger tickling the back of my neck with every step.

Something was wrong.

I could feel it weighing down on me as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Belphegor?" I called out into the darkness. His door was open and a light was shining through its frame. It was dim and flickering.

The light of a candle.

But he didn't respond.

Was he pouting again?

I was beginning to think all the brothers did that sometimes.

"Belphegor?" I called out, peering into the room. He was there, lying on his bed, and he seemed to hear me this time, because he sat up, frowning at me. Nearly scowling.

"You haven't come to see me since I helped with that spell." Definitely pouting. It was eerily similar to the night I had cast that spell. Except. "I was worried about you."

He'd been... Worried? About me?

Surely I was misunderstanding him?

No, it had to be because I was the one who was getting him out of here.

"She wants me to help her in exchange for getting you out and I made a pact with her to--" I started to explain and found myself standing at the edge of the bed, his hands on my legs as he sat there looking up at me.

"If she doesn't have a body, she can't make a pact with you!"

I huffed at his annoyance right back at him.

"She did! It was a consort pact, though. I even have a mark!" I turned my back towards him, lifting up my hair to where the mark Mammon had insisted was there rested. And Belphegor pulled on the edge of my shirt, peeking. He frowned.

"Did you see it yourself?" He asked, his voice dry.

"No, but Mammon told me--"

"You stupid human, if you haven't seen it and I haven't seen it, it's not going to show up in the dreamscape." He huffed, standing up and crowding behind me as he leaned over me to rest his chin on me. "But that would explain why she stopped using my power to fuel the connection. She kept me away from you..."

He paused, frowning, his gaze snapping back to me. "I felt it end after you fucked your way through my brothers."

I frowned and stepped back, turning to look at him. He was sneering at me a little.

"Yes, I felt that. Night before last, Beel was so **hungry** for you he was practically begging for release as he kept jacking off to the thought of eating your pretty little cunt." He hissed, stepping forward. "I couldn't even send him the memory of what your sweet little mouth feels like to try to help ease that need. And you just kept _going_ **on** for hours and hours, didn't you, you little slut?"

I took a step back. I had forgotten he felt an echo of Beel's emotions. And if he'd felt it that intensely...

Guilt welled up in me, but he didn't stop to give me a second to think over the implications, taking another step towards me.

"And then the next night I felt it again. Last night. Beel was asleep this time so I could slip that memory into his dream, and it wasn't intense enough to pain him, but I did notice something last night... They were **all** dreaming of you, you know. Of _fucking_ you." He hummed, and my feet froze in place as he leaned down. "Except Levi and Lucifer, because they weren't asleep for awhile. And I know that people don't fuck that little otaku, so that you've been fucking Lucifer behind my back, _haven't you_?"

Hatred was dripping from every word he was saying and he reached forward, his hand gripping my throat as anger pulsated off of him.

"You insist that you care, but you **don't** , do you?" He hissed as his grip tightened.

But it wasn't just his face staring back at me. Laid over his, fuzzy and unclear like double exposure was Lee, blue eyes scowling in a far too familiar memory as the words overlapped.

"You just keep fucking my brothers [my friends], don't you? Filthy little whore, don't you know that you're mine?" The hand round my throat felt heavy in a way dreams couldn't, and yet I couldn't breath, gasping as Lee's image started becoming clearer as Belphegor's stretched into something darker and more demonic. A shadow behind him. "Maybe I should tear ~~off~~ [open] that ~~mark~~ [cunt] ~~on~~ [of] ~~your~~ [yours] ~~stomach~~ and ~~mark~~ [fill] you so that they know it too. Make sure you don't leave me ~~here~~ [alone]..."

And I felt myself pushed to the ground and that was where the images split, Belphegor standing back, his face hidden in shadows as he held up a hand and stared at it, then at me as I lay sprawled on the ground, Lee on top of me, his scowl more angry in dreams than reality as he continued to say far too familiar words. "You filthy fucking slut, you just need to know your place, and I'm gonna show you--"

The demon's purple eyes grew wide as Lee pushed my shirt upwards, fingers hooking under the waistband of my pants, the edges of my vision already getting dark, finding it harder and harder to breathe, panic rising up in me...

"Help..." I managed to get out, staring at him as I felt the sting of tears at the corner of my eyes... He growled and reached down, grabbing onto Lee's shoulder, pulling him back, hard.

And my vision blurred and went dark and I felt myself sink into the floor, swallowed up by waves as my body moved through the floor.

And I floated back to the surface, breaking through the water and mud and gasping, jolting up and clutching at my throat.

Purple eyes met mine as Lilith reached forward, smoothing my hair out of my face, pulling me closer.

I clung to her, fingers fisting into her clothes as I gasped, tears streaming down my face as my whole body shook from the memory, the dream having overlapped in such a frightening way. Fresher than it had been in years.

She was humming a lullaby to me.

A song I'd sung to myself before, under that very willow tree when it had happened the first time.

I wept, tears dark and seeping into the dirt around us as the wind gently held me.

Eventually, she spoke. He voice wrapped around me like a blanket.

"What frightened you so? Did Belphegor do something?"

Did he? I didn't want to think on it, but his face hadn't been so closer or so clear from the moment it had begun to bleed into Lee's. Dreams were strange, I'd always known that. Mine especially. He had started it, hadn't he? But it hadn't been him bearing me to the ground. He'd even helped when I'd begged. He'd seemed almost... Confused?

Or had that been my confusion?

It was... It was fading with every touch of her hand.

"He tripped over a memory." I answered. She hummed, nodding, petting my hair slowly.

It was perhaps as true as I could explain it. Even if it didn't sound quite right.

"You have been hovering near a nightmare for awhile now..." She told me, and it wasn't a surprise. I'd spent so many nights with one of the brother's in my bed. That had kept it at bay but...

"I've been sharing my bed a lot lately." I told her, tilting my head up to stare.

Super-imposed over her face was the head of the owl she had appeared to me in the first dream, and her head tilted to one side in such a bird like way, the after image moving with her.

"Has something happened today?" Before I could even respond to her question, the image of the angel Raphael flickered into life across the clearing from us, standing just outside for the willow's branches. Lilith's eyes went wide and her arms tightened around me, the shawl over her shoulders feeling like wings curling around me.

I opened my mouth to call out to him, but her hand covered my mouth, and I could feel the fear running through her as she held me there as he turned, looking around as if searching.

Soon he flickered back out of sight and she moved her hand, letting out a sigh.

"Do not let him know I am here." She whispered as she shifted into her owl form, pulling away from me and flying into the branches above.

I was back outside of the circle of the willow's branches, on the path by the slough, right back where I had arrived when I'd fallen into this sleep, the trickle of water and the gentle brush of wind all that was meeting my ears.

I closed my eyes against the light of the moon.

"You can't have so many spirits messing with your dreams." It was Belphegor.

I opened my eyes to see him sitting on the path in front of me, reclining. His posture was relaxed as if he were about to sleep.

But I could feel he was on edge, his eyes darting around the clearing.

"Her powers seem to be over dreams as well, so it was draining me while we were connected... It's a new thing for me." Was this an apology? "I haven't mastered nightmares..."

It was probably the closest to it I'd get.

"An angel is in Devildom too. I think... Patron of nightmares."

Belphegor leaned forward, his eyes wide.

I couldn't read the emotion on his face.

"Raph--uhh. Angels are here?" He didn't say his name either. Was this intentional? I nodded. "Lucifer's going to be keeping a closer eye on you until they're gone. But perhaps you can still..."

Footsteps.

I looked behind me. Once again the image of Raphael flickered in and out of my vision like a spectre before blinking out.

I looked back to where Belphegor was.

But he wasn't. The path was empty.

I heard a ringing.

I needed to wake up.

I knew that ringtone.

I felt the tug of something at my belly. One string for each of the six points.

Solomon was calling me.

I needed to wake up.

I stared at the moon, somehow still full.

And fell into the waking world.

I jolted awake to the ringing of my D.D.D., looking about my bed to find myself alone. I frowned. Fuck. That's right, no one had joined me tonight. That's probably why I'd ended up with this nightmare bullshit. I should've been more careful after Raphael had asked.

"He-hello?" I had to clear my throat from the sleep as I spoke and frowned as I answered. I could hear talking in the background even before anyone spoke.

"Chris? Sorry if I woke you, but--" The phone was snatched and a new voice interrupted Solomon.

"Chris? Are you alright? Is anything the matter?" That sounded like Raphael, but... Why the hell was he asking? "I felt myself called to a nightmare as I was sleeping, but the only other human in Devildom was you, but I could not find you in the dreamscape. It is usually not a good sign, you see, I am usually able to come directly to someone when called for help during a nightmare, but I could not see you at all! I did find myself along this path, however. It was by a river near the woods. It was very pretty and very calming and there was a willow tree and--"

He was talking so fast it was hard to get a word in, much less even interrupt him.

"No, that's my tree. That was my dreamscape." I told him, yawning a little bit. "I, uh... Go there to calm down."

"Oh! So I was merely late, then! Please do forgive me! I believe Devildom may be having some effect on my powers, you see. I was not able to come when you called, it seemed and--" He was trying to be nice, I was sure, but this was beginning to hurt my head. Had I tried to call him? I know I'd called for help, but... Fuck, I didn't want to think about it too long.

"It's fine, it's--" I tried to get a word in edgewise as he continued to apologize before someone took the phone from him.

"He's being a worry wart. Fuck one of your demons and go back to sleep." Samael's voice greeted me on the other end of the line. I heard one person laughing while another started sputtering a bit upset at having the phone taken from him.

"Fuck you Sam." I muttered, trying to hide my laughter.

"I mean, I'd be more than happy to come over and do the job, but I think Lucifer might have some problems with that..."

"No need, I have one of my boys here. He's a better cuddler than you anyway."

"Gasp! How dare you suggest such a thing! Clearly I need to come over and--"

"Goodnight Sam. Tell Solomon and Raphael and whoever else is awake and eavesdropping good night for me." I swiped my thumb across the 'end call' button before he got a chance to respond and set my phone back on its charger, turning back towards my empty bed and sighing. I'd lied because it was probably for the best anyway. Sam coming over would cause issues. Especially with Lucifer and how they'd looked at each other.

I draped my arm over my eyes and tried to will myself asleep, but not only was I not as tired as I'd felt when I got home, but... But my bed didn't feel right. Didn't feel _safe_. I hadn't dreamt of that night in awhile, had I? Not since coming to Devildom. Fuck, they'd even gone down over time, but instead... Even the siren incident hadn't brought up this shit.

Maybe it was my guilt eating at me? Lee's voice telling me I didn't deserve better still floated in the back of my mind, but...

Fuck. I couldn't stay here and keep pretending to sleep.

Tossing aside my blankets, I left my room and stood in the hallway. This was the hard part. I hated bothering people with my nightmares. Hated even admitting I had them at all. My immediate thought was Beel, but after what Belphie had said... And the uncertainty of how much of that dream anger had been him... Would Beel be mad at me for the past two nights? Would Belphegor be mad about me seeking comfort from his twin?

No, I couldn't go to him, even if I wanted.

Fuck. I just wanted to curl up and sleep and feel safe.

My mind cycled through the brothers even as my feet were leading the way. It was hard with them sometimes, figuring out a good balance between how safe I felt to share these things I didn't want to think about and how sensitive I was to their emotions. Or they to mine. And I just...

I knocked gently on the door, hoping I didn't disturb him, and leaned close to hear if he replied.

I heard Mammon's voice respond. "Chris?"

Strange that he knew it was me, but maybe he sensed something was wrong. I opened the door and slipped inside.

"Please...." I locked the door behind me and walked over to the bed. That's right. He usually kept it locked after the incident Levi had talked about once. Always asked me to lock it behind me after that. "Fuck... Chris."

I must have surprised him as I lifted up the blanket and slipped into bed behind him, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face into his back. He froze the moment I touched him.

"Ch-chris?" He whispered, one of his hands touching my arm where it was around his bare chest. "Wh-what are you--?"

"Sorry if I woke you." I muttered against his skin, pulling him tighter towards me. I hadn't talked to him about my nightmares, but he knew, I think. He had an idea, didn't he? He was the one who was in my bed almost every night. "I had a nightmare and didn't want to sleep alone."

"O-oh." Silence stretched for a moment and I just stayed there for a moment, frowning, trying to just focus on him and his heart, but it was beating so loud and fast that it made it hard, "I-I mean, of course you'd come to the great Mammon, a fragile human like you--"

"Can we not do that stuff right now?" I asked him, cutting him off. His words dropped mid-sentence and I felt like now was the best time to say it. "I... I get that it's teasing and stuff, but I... Even knowing that, I have a hard time not believing that shit, ya know? Like, whenever you're rude and shit. I get that you demons are less bothered by it or whatever, and normally I can brush it off, but right now I'm a little..."

I trailed off, pressing my face against his back. I really didn't want to have to deal with him being rude and denying we were friends or that he cared right now. I just needed him to be here for a little bit.

"I just... I feel safe with you, so can I stay here tonight and have you be nice to me?" I was already starting to feel a little bit better, so with my teasing, I nipped at his back lightly, giving him a 'warning bite' against being mean and then chuckled weakly.

"You... You make it so hard sometimes..."He groaned out, and I felt the jolt of frustration as he spoke. I frowned. Oh shit. Here I was, imposing and such.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I'm imposing, I can go, I just..." I pulled back, reaching for the blanket. Fuck, this was stupid of me, maybe-- But as I spoke, he turned in bed to grab me, arms on either side of me as he stared down at me.

"No, that's not... That's not what I meant..." He spoke quickly before he stopped and looked away and swore under his breath. "You're just... You're always so... And I don't..."

He growled at himself and I reached up to touch his cheek, confused. Mammon was a harder case with reading his feelings. Which didn't make sense since I'd been connected with him the longest, but it was this strange mix of his feelings being both too familiar and too foreign that I just couldn't make heads or tails of them. It was the strangest block.

"Please tell me?" This felt important. He huffed and leaned down, resting his head on my chest to avoid eye contact as he spoke.

"You talk about feeling safe with me, but I can't even protect you when you need it and you're just... Too nice to me and I don't know what to do because I just..." He growled again, like he was fighting himself over it and I gently touched his hair, running my fingers through it. He chirped at the touch and one of his arms went under me, wrapping around me. "I want you. I want you so bad it hurts. I want to kiss you every time I see you and I... I want to be the only one you think about and I want to be there when you fall asleep and when you wake up and I mean. I know it's not fair for me to want that and I know I'd be lucky if you even wanted a scummy good for nothing demon like me, and I just..."

"You're not scummy or good for nothing though, Mammon." I whispered, frowning. Did he not see that? No, no, feeling him I could tell that he didn't. And that was the thing, I guess. That was one of those things that was far too similar to me and I had such a hard time with. That all consuming feeling of just... Pretending. And his other arm wormed under me at that and he held me tighter as he continued to talk.

"I don't even care what you do with my brothers or with Solomon or whoever, I just... I'm scared you'll never want me even half as much as I want you and I can't... I just..." He muttered something into my chest and I felt the wetness through my shirt and I cupped his cheek to have him look at me. Fuck. Fuck. This was... This was way too familiar. I knew this feeling. I knew it too well because I felt like this with him, with all of them, really. I'd barely known them for a couple months and I was already struck by how terrified I was of losing any of them and I just...

"I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to, Mammon." I told him, trying to reassure him. He leaned into my hand and I realized he'd started to cry. Just. Fuck. I knew this feeling far too well for words and I don't understand how I hadn't realized it before. How I'd missed it. When now it was so fucking clear I could slap myself for being so stupid. I'd been over here constantly worrying that he'd come to hate me if I did anything because I must be annoying to him and he... He'd been worried about much the same thing.

"Come here." I muttered to him, guiding him up by his cheek until he was level with me. I smiled gently at him when his face was just a breath away from mine, his cheeks burning red even in the dark. Mammon was a model. I _knew_ that. One glance at him told me all I needed to know about how true that was. His face was that strange attractive mix of hard lines and soft details that always seemed to be on models.

The shape of his eyebrows, the way his eyelashes laid against his cheek, the curve of his lips as he pouted up at me.

He was gorgeous.

And I got to see him like this. I got to see him when he'd let himself cry and when he'd give me that big goofy smile and when he blushed and got flustered or had some dumb trouble making plan to set up and was all excited about it.

It felt like a blessing.

And he felt like **mine**.

Mine in a way that the others weren't. I couldn't really explain it, he just... Was. And I'd been so afraid to lose that. The whole... Friends into lovers thing was rough sometimes. It was a risk most of the time. But... Fuck I recognized this way too well and knew exactly why I'd been ignoring it. Had this with Alice, where I'd refused to admit anything until it was too late and I just... Couldn't.

I hummed a little, a song coming to my mind as I stared at him for a moment before I leaned up and kissed him. "[I love you, ya big dummy](https://youtu.be/bo1I1L8F1jo)." I sang-spoke to him, pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth, giggling a little bit. "I love ya, ya big dummy."

He paused as I kissed him on the other corner of his mouth and whined a little at me.

"Chris..." He whimpered as I kissed his cheek. "Chris please."

He repeated and something clicked as he said my name like that and I felt something grow hard against my stomach. Earlier, when I'd come in. This was how he'd sounded and he... Was currently completely naked.

"Please... What?" I teased him. I'd just realized what exactly I'd walked in on earlier and it had me grinning. "You're my first guy, aren't you?"

He pouted at me for a moment, frustrated and blushing, but a moment later his lips were on mine, though.

Gentle and searching. As if asking a question I didn't quite know. I kissed him back, slipping my fingers through his hair and pulling him closer.

Was it strange that I was so eager for any intimacy after the topic of my nightmare?

Maybe.

But Mammon... His lips travelled along my jaw, kissing every inch he could reach, greedily searching for affection with every touch. I couldn't help but gasp a little when his lips ghosted along my neck, his hands moving over my body, one sliding under my shirt in the back.

"You wouldn't hurt me..." I whispered. And he froze for a moment, looking up at me. I didn't realize how sad I sounded until he reached up and touched my face, cupping my cheeks. "I just worry I'll end up hurting you and I--"

He kissed me again this time, greedy hands pulling me against him, moving under my shirt to touch my bare skin-- I pulled back a little bit, grinning at him and pushing him off of me and onto his back. There was a moment there - and it was only a moment because it was him - where being underneath just didn't feel right. I wanted him, I did. I just didn't want... That.

But this way? He stared at me as I stripped off my shirt, shimmying off my shorts and underwear as he squirmed underneath me, his eyes wide, taking me all in. I couldn't help but chuckle at him, leaning down to kiss him again. He whimpered as I broke the kiss, peppering his jaw and his neck with kisses and soft nips as I moved. And he moaned every time my teeth grazed his skin, making me want to bite down harder as I moved to his chest. I hummed into his skin, listening to him whimper and whine and beg as I wrapped one hand around his cock, stroking him slowly.

He was already hard and his words were melting together into a mantra of 'please chris, please, just like that' as I ran my tongue along the length of him, stopping to focus on the head of his cock as he moaned, hands fisting into his sheets as he tried to keep from bucking into my mouth.

"You should be watching me, love." I hummed as I kissed the side of his cock. He turned even redder, but he did as he was told, watching me as I took him into my mouth.

And he did such a good job as I licked and sucked him, moving along his cock to take more of him into his mouth, to stay watching me. Once I'd told him to, the greed for that sight seemed to fill him and his eyes were glowing as he stared, as if unable to look away from the sight of me. I hummed and relaxed my throat to take all of him, feeling his cock hitting the back of my throat and watching him as he moaned, his head falling back for just a second before he fixed himself.

Oh, he was far too fun like this and I kept doing that, even as I started moving faster, wrapping one hand around the base of his cock as I moved, keeping the sensation and letting me focus on the head of his cock more and getting those wonderful sounds out of him, even as I felt his orgasm approaching. And that was when my greed hit.

He was being so good at staring down at me and watching that I wanted to see him come undone, wanted to see him unable to focus on anything but the feel of me sucking him, and my fingernails dug into his hip as I held him there as he started to squirm more, desperately trying to buck into my mouth as I held him in place. And I chuckled around him, the vibrations causing him to moan even harder, his head falling back.

"Chris... I'm gonna... Please..." He moaned and I sunk down on him, swallowing around him as he came, feeling his cum hit the back of my throat.

I slid him out of my mouth, swallowing the rest as I pulled back, pressing a kiss to his hip where my nails as sunk in and started kissing my way back up his body. His eyes fluttered back open as I hovered above him and he just stared in awe before smiling too, reaching up and pulling me down for another kiss, slipping his tongue past my lips so he could taste himself on my tongue, moaning as he held me tight.

"I want... Um." He pulled back, suddenly shy again, and looked away for a moment before he looked back at me. "I want to be your boyfriend."

I blinked at him, a little surprised. "My boyfriend?"

And there was a flash of panic that crossed his face and I felt it run through his entire body as he sought to clarify.

"I mean! I know you got that thing with Solomon and like... Some of my brothers, but I don't... I just... I wanna be yours, you know?" Fuck, that made it sound so cute and innocent and... None of the others had asked me out. Sure, I'd fucked Asmo and Levi and Solomon and nearly fucked Beel and Lucifer. But...

"Okay." I liked the sound of it and I ducked back down to kiss him deeply, laughing lightly in amazement. His smile as I pulled back was megawatt and you'd have thought I'd given him a billion grimm, he just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. I could feel him still hard against me, and I paused for a moment. I didn't want to disappoint him since he was so happy, but... "Can we just lie here for the rest of the night?"

I'd enjoyed watching him and making him come undone, but anything else... But it was like he'd picked up on my feeling from earlier because he didn't try for more. Didn't even mention more. Just nodded at me and kissed my cheek, practically vibrating with joy.

Which was... Different. I don't know if he'd picked up on it because of my empathy or our pact or what. There was no pang of hurt or disappointment or anything.

I'd asked Beel and Asmo to stop before, gave them reasons. Had had Lucifer stop because I was bawling and emotional. But I'd felt guilty with those times. Not a lot, but just enough. But Mammon? I could feel it in him that he was just as happy like this. Maybe even more. It was... I couldn't help the swell of emotion over it.

He just kept kissing me and holding me, the ardent, desperate kisses fading into something more... Tender and gentle and tired as we lay there, my hand stroking his hair. He started to chirp a little at the touch and I just...

"I really like it when you do that." I muttered, sleep starting to weigh on me as well. He let out a strangled little noise. I'd never mentioned it before and I knew he tried to hide it, but... "It's soothing."

He was bright red all over again, but this time he let himself make the noise as he curled around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { sorry for the tonal shift in this chapter from nightmare to fluff! how's the dream being on the left side look? i like finding a way to make sure it's clear it's different when chris is lucid dreaming, and it was either that or italics. also yes! mammon finally gained enough courage to ask chris. and some of the reasoning for why chris was so oblivious all this time to his feelings. because sometimes, past abuse really fucks with you. }  
> { [how we feeling?](https://www.strawpoll.me/19872259) i don't have any poll that's more fun, sorry. lol. i start my non-training schedule next week, and will be able to post more soon! }


	52. Secrets and Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris goes to Samael for answers. Some are answered, but many more are brought up. As well as the first real talk of the danger they're faced with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { this chapter contains a lot of references to chris's abusive past, mostly in terms of their feelings about it. }

I slept well in Mammon's room, but the dream came back to me later in the day. The bits and pieces and the underlying why of it all. I'd had nightmares since coming here, but they'd been about my Mom and her death, or about some of the other aspects of my time with Lee. Those moments I'd managed to avoid dreaming of. Was it because I was having sex again? He'd taken away a lot of my enjoyment of that and now here I was hoe-ing out a bit and that's when a nightmare of that comes. It was possible. I was fucked up enough for that, I guess. Sucked, but it was true. And I'd just have to keep an eye out for that. Because fuck I hoped that wasn't what I was going to have to deal with now. I'd go back to not having sex. Would they be mad about that if I did?

Fuck.

The one thing I realized is I needed to talk more to Samael while he was here. Because I'd met him right after all that bullshit. I hadn't told him about a lot of it, and Gabby was good about not spreading shit, but still. I wouldn't have to explain it all over again.

And, more importantly, he'd know more about why the fuck Raphael had been prompted to come to my dream. I hadn't said his name, hadn't even had him in mind when I'd asked for help, and yet, when both Lilith and Belphegor had mentioned him [pointedly refusing to say his name], he'd flickered into that dreamscape, looking for me. But hadn't been able to see me at all.

And on that matter, while I couldn't mention either of them, why had they refused to say his name? And **why** had Lilith not wanted it to be known she was there? Samael had said something about Lilith yesterday. Specifically in regards to Lucifer and how I should ask him about it.

But I needed to know more. Samael had, after all, lied to me for over a year about who -- or well what -- he was.

Which. Left me with a lot of conflicted feelings. He'd seen me vulnerable. And yet he'd hid something like that from me. I suppose I could understand why, but...

"Chris, you there?' Mammon's voice cut through my thoughts and I looked up from the desk and realized with a shock that pretty much everyone else had left the classroom.

"Oh... Shit." I muttered, frowning and gathering up my stuff as Mammon waited for me, holding the cup of coffee I still hadn't finished out of the way. He took a sip as we left the classroom and I held my hand out for it back, a little frustrated at myself for having spaced out that much. "Sorry, my mind is all over the place today I guess. I need to find Sam and talk to him soon too because I'm still confused about that shit."

"Sam? Who's Sam?" And that's when it hit me. I hadn't told Mammon about yesterday at all. I didn't know what Lucifer had told the brothers, if anything, about the meeting with the angels last night and I seriously doubted he shared anything about my relationship to the fallen angel since he didn't really know what it was.

"Samael. The angel. Well, fallen angel, apparently." I said, unsure of what I needed to explain. He paused for a moment, looking confused before understanding crossed his features.

"That's right! Lucifer said he was down here. Why do you gotta talk to him, though?"

"I mean, gotta ask him about my friend Gabby for one, and then a few other things since apparently I had no idea that two of my friends were magical." I told him, pouting a little bit. I was definitely not happy about that. He blinked at me for a moment, stopping in his tracks as he stared.

"Wait! You know Samael? Like. From before coming to Devildom?!" Mammon asked. How much of that did I explain to him? I didn't know how jealous he'd get over this sort of thing... Like, he said he didn't care about what I did as long as he was mine, but like. Before he'd get so upset about anyone paying attention to me. So this was... Interesting waters.

"My friend Gabby sent him to me as a 'rebound birthday surprise' after shit fell apart with my ex, we've been... Friends ever since. Mostly. But he never told me he was a fuckin' angel, so I'm a little cross at him..." I explained. It missed some of the details about all of it, but it was a good enough summary.

He nodded along with my explanation and, luckily, didn't ask what I meant about 'rebound birthday surprise'. I was still trying to figure out what to tell any of them about my sex life before coming down here. Explaining Samael did not feel like a good choice to start that path, considering right now I was a bit confused on him myself. Mammon, meanwhile, pulled out his D.D.D. and tapped away on it for a moment. He hummed for a minute before proudly holding up his D.D.D.

"He should be at Lord Diavolo's castle!" There, on the screen, was a conversation between the two where Sam had told Mammon [what looked like hours ago] that he'd be at the castle most of the day dealing with some business. And, more adorably, a text from Mammon to him proudly proclaiming that he's ''that' human's boyfriend now!' How was he so cute? Fuck. I decided not to point that message out because he was sure to blush over it if I did. [Which was very tempting, but we were still at RAD.] "We could head there after class, he should still be there... I'd say we go now, but if Lucifer finds out he'll--"

"He'll what?" Lucifer's dry tone cut into the conversation as if he was summoned by Mammon even suggesting a misdeed. I didn't give either of them a chance to start arguing though because this could work. Lucifer rarely attended the last period or two due to his responsibilities with Diavolo and it was just about that time...

"He'll maybe escort me to Lord Diavolo's castle? I know we're not supposed to meet Raphael there until later in the day, but Sam might be there and I need to beat his ass for being a bitch." Lucifer raised his eyebrow at me and my clear declaration of annoyance at Sam. I'd guessed that was something he'd approve of. He stared at me for awhile before he sighed.

"Fine. If I don't, no doubt Mammon will decide that it would be a good idea to sneak out of class to do so." Mammon protested this, of course. And the two of them argued for a little bit. I hummed, taking Mammon's D.D.D. and sneaking Samael's number off of it while they continued on before Lucifer tried to send Mammon off.

"Wait!" I jumped back into the conversation as Mammon began to stomp off, and he stopped, turning towards me. I'd given him back his D.D.D. after all, so he seemed confused, but I just grinned at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek, watching as he turned bright red. "Being my boyfriend means you get goodbye kisses. Better get used to it."

He was frozen for a moment before he turned and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. He practically fled after that, still bright red.

Lucifer didn't look entirely pleased, but he didn't really comment on it, and we went to the castle without much conversation. He was distant compared to yesterday, standing just inside of arm's reach, so I'd have to reach out to him if I wanted something, but...

It bothered me, but I was really hesitant to ask about it or pry any further. What I did do, however, was reach out to take his hand. Loose enough he could shake me off if he wanted, or move my grip.

"Why do you need to talk to Samael so badly?" He asked, not looking at me as he shifted my grip so that my arm was laced in the crook of his. Unable to touch his skin to feel him. I'd done that too much yesterday, it seemed. I wouldn't be able to today. I shrugged.

"I've got a lot of questions about stuff before coming to Devildom, now putting it into the context of him being... Who and what he is and all, especially with the friend that introduced us, Gabby. There's... There's a lot. Over a year of history and..." I paused, frowning and looking up at him. I didn't want to mention that Samael had some things he wanted to say about Lucifer and Lilith because I knew that it would get Lucifer to not want us to talk. "Forgive me, though, the details are a bit private though."

"That... Doesn't assuage my concerns much." I could hear the hesitation in his voice and didn't need my empathy to tell this was veering very close to the conversation we'd had about Solomon. I stopped walking and turned towards him.

"Sam was the first person I fucked after my ex where I didn't go into full dissociative state and only cried _after_ the fact. So, yea, sorry but I kind of have to assuage my own concerns before I can take care of yours." He finally looked over at me at this. And I made a point to meet his gaze, as much as I didn't want to. I was getting comfortable enough with him that I was okay being a bit more flippant when talking about that shit, but it was still something I didn't exactly want to get into with him. Especially not just then.

I had to break the stare though, starting to feel self conscious. I still felt guilty and more than a little bit self conscious over the first time we'd nearly had sex and how I'd broken down crying during the middle of it and stopped things from going further because of that. The kernel of doubt that he'd been disgusted by that was still there. He sighed.

"Very well." He nodded and pulled me along, heading back towards the castle.

He didn't say anything else along the way and he still didn't let me touch his skin. But I suspected he had that same concern as yesterday. And it really didn't help that I knew he was hiding Belphegor in the attic for whatever reason. Whether that would harm his case in front of the angels or not I didn't know. And it was a terrible time to find out as well.

It was only Diavolo who came to greet us, once again giving me a hug just like he had before. This time a little bit more gentle, but I could feel lust roll off of him from his touch as he looked between Lucifer and I standing there.

"Chris! You came early. Did you want to--" He started, and I was already starting to get warm from his gaze when Lucifer sighed loudly.

"No, Diavolo, that is not why they're here." The demon prince pouted at that, at Lucifer's tired tone. "Samael is here still, correct?"

"Yes, he wandered off, however, I'm sure we could look for him and--" Diavolo nodded. This man clearly didn't want to do the actual work that Lucifer had come here to discuss, and the annoyance at that was showing on Lucifer's face and how his eye practically twitched as Diavolo suggested it.

"I can find him," I suggested, holding up my D.D.D. and shooting of a quick text. 〈The slut is here to kick your ass bitch. Where you at?〉 "I remember most of my way around from the weekend retreat and I know you two have better stuff to do..."

Diavolo was pouting still, but my D.D.D. went off and I scanned it, seeing it was from Samael's number.

〈Samael: Not gonna take a detour for a demon prince and first brother threesome first?〉

"Is that Samael?" Diavolo asked, trying to peek at what my phone said. [I had to be blushing because he was way too interested in what it might say.] I nodded and sent a quick one back.

〈Chris: Maybe after I kick your APPARENTLY ANGELIC ass.〉

"Yea. So he can just text me where he is and I can go find him." I told him, smiling. He hummed for a moment, watching me, before nodding, smiling back.

〈Chris: You said we need to talk, after all.〉

"Well, hopefully after Raphael checks on you, we'll have some free time together, hm?" The suggestion in his voice was so thick that I nearly choked, only able to nod back at him through the heat spreading through me. It was definitely not fair that he did this to me so easily.

〈Samael: Second floor, fourth hallway on the left, third door. By the window.〉

"Yes, well, we'd both like to get the angels business done with as soon as possible." Lucifer agreed, reaching up to pat my hair as if by reflex. I glanced up at him and shot him a grin. That was better. Different from the tension before.

〈Chris: I'm on my way.〉

"Alright, well I better go and find him." I glanced around for the stairs to try to follow Samael's directions, humming lightly.

"And we need to go take care of things..." Diavolo being the one to say it made it sound like such a chore. And I couldn't help but chuckle, shaking my head at his pouting expression as I turned towards the stairs, giving them both a small wave.

I paused when I noticed Lucifer briefly reach out for me, catching the sight from the corner of my eye as he stared, but when I turned back his hand was by his side again and he only looked at me a moment longer before turning to follow Diavolo towards his offices. Something was on his mind. But I really didn't have the time to think about that right now.

I followed the directions as best as I could until I was in the room he'd mentioned. And it really felt like I'd gone the wrong way, because the room was dark and out of the way and very likely unused and I didn't see any sign of him even as I reached the window of the room.

I turned back towards the door to try to retrace my steps, when I froze at what I saw.

Because it was not what I'd been expecting.

But I also really shouldn't have been surprised. Tucked into an alcove, leaning against the wall, was Sam, his pants down and hanging off his thighs and someone with their head between his legs. I could now hear the quiet noises as Sam leaned back, getting his dick sucked and I couldn't help but stare for a moment. I really really shouldn't have been surprised. Gabby, Sam, and I had all walked in on each other quite often with various results and he especially had no shame about it, even now as his fingers threaded through black hair and he grinned at me.

"A-ah there you are." He purred in that far too familiar seductive tone. Fuck, I knew where it would lead if I let it and I scowled.

"Sam, you told me we had shit to talk about and you don't even give me warning?" He laughed, the rich dark sound sending shivers down my spine. I wagged my finger at him, but he gasped instead, looking down at the person between his legs with... Okay that was definitely a type of affection I hadn't seen on his face before. I paused and stepped back.

"I don't often get this much time in Devildom, I'm afraaaiiid--" He was running his fingers through their hair, pulling their head back just a little bit in almost scolding.

"I... I'll wait outside until you're done." I started, taking a step back when the person kneeling in front of Sam pulled back to breath and turned to look at me over his shoulder. And green eyes met mine with a sly smirk.

"Or you can join and talk after." Barbatos suggested. Of all the people I expected to see giving me **_that_** look, suggesting a **threesome** [especially here], he was not it. But he was definitely staring at me like he was ready to devour me whole and it had me rooted to the spot because fuck it was a very attractive image.

"W-what?" I managed to stutter out and the two of them just laughed, Sam crooking his finger, prompting me to come over. I followed without even thinking about it as he spoke.

"How you can be so oblivious, I'll never understand." Sam teased me, hiking up my skirt to reach under for my panties in practiced motion. "Would you like to join us? I can't say it'll speed things up, but at least you won't be bored."

Barbatos had risen to his regular height, and I was nearly sandwiched between the two of them, wide eyed and blinking. Sam turned his head up to bring my attention away from Barbatos and towards him and he grinned. Swallowing, I nodded, and Sam kissed me while Barbatos went to my neck, nipping lightly at my throat before kissing his way down.

I wasn't quite sure which of them took off my underwear, but I felt a hand on my cunt a moment later, stroking along the folds. Sam pulled back from the kiss just enough to speak against my lips.

"You're really going to need to focus on not projecting during sex, you know." He teased as he wrapped his arms around my waist, one hand going under my shirt and sneaking up to my breast, pinching my nipple between his fingers and rolling it. "Focus only on where we're touching you."

As he said that, Barbatos lifted one of my legs over his arm, reaching down between us with his other to rub the head of his cock against me. [When had he pulled that out?]

"H-how do you know about--?" I started to ask, but Barbatos scoffed and Samael just laughed. I looked up at Barbatos as he raised an eyebrow at me, his expression almost mocking.

"You didn't just project through your pacts." The demon explained as he lined himself up, watching my own expression as it clicked. I'd been in Solomon. He'd mentioned that I had the ability to affect his pacts as well. And none of us had really tried to contain what we were doing.

"Poor Barbatos called me once he realized, sounding so _desperately_ needy and I couldn't come until Monday." Sam was teasing the demon as much as he was teasing me, and I saw the tinge of pink to the demon's cheek at the words as he looked past me towards the fallen angel. "I could have taken care of him by myself, but it feels like a very... _Fitting_ solution if you help."

Two things happened when Samael said 'fitting'. The first was that Barbatos slammed his cock into me all at once, causing me to nearly fall forward from the feel of him stretching me and filling me, and I gasped so loud that Sam had to cast the now too-familiar spell I'd seen both him and Solomon do the day before. Barbatos groaned as he stayed there a moment to adjust to being inside of me, leaning forward to kiss me on the corner of my mouth before he moved to kiss Samael next, thrusting into me slowly.

I moaned, my head falling back to rest on Sam's shoulder as he adjusted his grip on me to compensate for the other's movements.

"I-I didn't... Dn't realize..." I managed through pants, wrapping my arms around Barbatos' shoulders to try to hold myself up.

"It works out though, doesn't it?" Sam whispered, pressing a kiss into my neck, holding me there as Barbatos started to go faster, his free hand holding my hips in place as he slammed into me.

With how the two of them held me, I couldn't pull away or move, and I had to do exactly as Sam had suggested and focus on them and their hands and their touch as I felt my orgasm building. And Barbatos' as well. But his was coming quicker, his movements fast and hard and delightfully selfish, the butler was far more focused on bringing himself to orgasm and I felt it build in him and focused on it, pulled at it as his fingers dug into my skin and his movements started to become erratic.

"You don't get to cum yet, Chris." He practically growled, eyes gleaming in a way I hadn't expected from him as he came, hips bucking into mine and holding me against him. But just that look was doing things for me. Panting, Barbatos took a step back and I felt the cum already starting to drip down my thigh before Sam carried me towards the nearby couch and set me on my feet. "It's very rude of you to tease for so long, you know."

He handed Sam a strip of clothes, who tapped my arm in a familiar gesture. I held my arms behind my back as he tied my wrists together. Barbatos sat on the couch in front of me and pointed at the floor and I shivered as I knew what it meant, kneeling in front of him as he threaded his hand through my hair to pull my face forward.

He was gentle as he brushed my hair from my face, but I had my lips around his cock, tasting of cum and of myself, and he gave me just enough time to get adjusted before he began to move my head along his length, leaving me to focus on keeping my tongue against him.

Once again, he was far more focused on fucking my mouth at his own speed as Sam moved behind me, sitting on the ground so he could position himself at my entrance this time before sliding inside me. I moaned around Barbatos' cock and felt the wash of pleasure hum through him at it. And his grip on me loosened as Sam moved me on his cock, bouncing my ass against him.

"Now Chris, when he cums, don't swallow." Sam whispered into my ear as I felt Barbatos getting closer again, his hand laced through my hair. But I was distinctly aware his gaze was on Samael and not me as he grew closer. And I couldn't hear what name he moaned as he came, holding my head in place as I tried not to swallow.

Samael tilted my head back as the demon slid off of the couch, kissing me deeply and licking the cum out of my mouth, the slow, sensuous strokes of his tongue sending heat to pool right in my belly and my thighs try to clench around him as Barbatos reached forward to stroke my clit, his hand pressed against where Sam's cock was moving inside of me.

I moaned as I swallowed what was left in my mouth, the demon finally bringing me down for a demanding kiss, teeth nipping at my bottom lip and pulling as he pressed against my clit hard, making me focus on the feeling as the coil in my belly unravelled and I clenched around Sam, my noises muffled by the kiss.

I broke it, panting, and was not surprised when the demon kissed the angel behind me next, claiming the other's lips in a desperate, needy kiss as he came after me, erratic thrusts stopping suddenly as he held me against him. And my position between then, skin touching both of them, spoke of a lot of things between them, even as Barbatos pulled back.

He glanced at his own D.D.D. and cursed as Samael prompted me to stand, untying my wrists and following me upward as he went.

He frowned as he looked up at Sam and I caught the nearly apologetic expression, but the angel just nodded, smiling. So then Barbatos looked to me, giving me a small but devious grin before he took my hand, kissing the back of it. "Forgive me for running off so quickly, but Lord Diavolo will start wondering where I am soon."

It took him record time to gather himself up again and look presentable. As if it was a practiced habit of his. [Of theirs, perhaps?] He made to leave, but he stopped, pivoted, and came back over to Samael to give him a quick kiss before he left the room, leaving me and the fallen angel that was my friend alone.

And me still looking for my underwear.

The whole thing had been intense and very brief and I knew one thing from all of that.

"He's your 'special case', isn't he?" I asked Samael, raising an eyebrow as I finally found my underwear. For a moment Samael looked surprised at the question. Surprised I'd remembered probably. And then he actually blushed a little bit, looking away from me for a moment. I had to tease him about it, nearly laughing at the change in him. "He is, isn't he! How did you two meet?"

There was a moment of silence at the question. It was the first time I'd asked about Sam's 'special case'. The man I'd always known as such a slut had mentioned very early on that there was one person that got priority. Closest thing he had to a primary relationship to his otherwise anarchistic approach to sex and romance.

"Well, I am an angel of death. I bring souls to Devildom." He answered with a shrug, pulling up the zipper on his pants. "It's... A long story, really, and likely not what you wanted to ask about."

He was avoiding the question. He'd always been protective of his 'special case'. But he was right. Crossing my arms, I leaned against the edge of the couch as he pulled a cloth from nowhere and stepped back towards me, pointing towards my legs to have me spread them apart as he spoke.

"If you were planning to ask about Lucifer, I'm afraid I can't tell you a lot. I fell with them, joined their cause, but..." He paused, wetting the cloth with a bottle he'd pulled out of somewhere [likely his cassock] and wiping the cum off my thighs as he spoke.

"But you didn't become a demon like they did." I finished, frowning and using his shoulder to stay steady as he helped clean me up, the actions far too familiar to us. He shook his head as he finished, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me with him as he sat on the small couch, cuddling me as he spoke.

"If I **had** chosen tobecome a demon, it would have meant being under the Demon King's rule. Diavolo isn't too bad, if a bit eccentric at times, but his father..." Samael trailed off before he shrugged. "Unfortunately, there is some magic at work to make me keep my tongue regarding many things."

"Wait. If you'd chosen? I wasn't aware it was a choice..." Many things I knew of made demons out to be... Well, just corrupted in some manner. A punishment, but Sam shook his head.

"Naw. A demon is more a moniker for spirits who serve the Demon King. Swearing fealty to one puts you under a curse or a geis of a sort, and that's the source of the shared traits demons tend to have." Now that was news. Everyone down here talked about demons like they were this monolith, almost a race like fucking D&D, except... Except Krave hadn't either. I'd been too tired to give it much thought, but he'd mentioned 'before I was a demon' in passing.

"Okay, so why--" No, he'd said he couldn't tell me about the details of Lucifer's choice. Magic at work. Fucking hell. "What can you tell me about all of that?"

He hummed for a moment, considering the question.

"I can tell you about myself and my own fall, but not where it overlaps with the consequences of the brother's fall. Beyond what you already have some knowledge of. I can tell you it's a geis Lucifer placed on me to keep the price he paid safe..." I narrowed my eyes. I really didn't like the sound of 'the price he paid'. And Sam had said he'd disagreed with it. That's why he hadn't joined them. But what did that mean?

"Why... Did you disagree with the choice?" I asked hesitantly. Phrasing it differently supposedly helped with fae, didn't it? He grinned widely, tapping my nose in approval.

"Because it effected someone who did not agree to it." I felt a heat at the back of my neck at his words and absently I rubbed on the spot as I considered his words. He huffed at my arm suddenly so near his face and swatting it away, brushing aside my hair to rub my neck.

"Should've told me you were sore here, I cou--" He stopped mid sentence as he held my hair to one side and stared at the back of my neck. I couldn't see him, but I could feel his eyes boring holes into my skin as he shakily traced a finger along the latest mark that had appeared. His voice was quiet when he spoke next. "When did you meet Lilith?"

That was a complicated question that I wasn't entirely sure the answer to. Technically, I'd met her just a few days ago, seen her for the first time in that dream when I'd summoned what was called 'night storm'. But the mark pulsed in response to his touch and there was something else tugging at my memory.

" _Officially_ , I summoned her to my dreams Friday night and saw her face then." I started, and the silence that met my words told me he understood what I was getting at. "But I think I met her when I had my whole... Crisis of faith as a teen and..."

"After you lost your innocence and faith." He finished for me. It hadn't been what I'd meant to say, but it... Was fitting. I nodded. "A lot of the stories of Lilith come from after the Celestial War, so there's been some confusion, but she's always been protective of your type."

'My type'. I knew what that meant. A big reason for my crisis of faith had been because of being told giving birth was the only worthwhile thing I could ever do in my life. Not in so many words, but... It was something I'd been terrified of since I was young. I'd gone to that tree and cried so hard I'd vomited at the mere idea. I'd gone to that tree after what Lee had done and slept there.

And that had been what she'd chosen as the 'cost' for agreeing to help her. It was more like removing a curse than placing one.

"I'm still limited, but I can tell you a bit more about our wife." He hummed and kissed the mark before he leaned back, turning his eyes to the ceiling. "My own remaining an angel and walking earth has been partially to keep her soul safe, you see."

Except.

Wait.

He'd said.

"Our **_wife_**?" I was in such shock that it came out a strangled cry, barely above a whisper.

I knew she'd given me the consort pact. I had one from Solomon as well, but he'd very much assured me that it wasn't a direct equivalent of marriage, it was...

"Consort, whatever. Point is, you bound your soul to hers. And that mark **is** new. And I already know about the seal on your stomach, which Solomon has said is now a consort mark." He paused and looked over at me, his eyebrow raising, teasing me. "For someone who hates the idea of marriage, you sure get real close to it a lot."

I huffed and reached over to poke his forehead in annoyance. He just grinned at me.

"Neither of them have told you about their curses though, have they?" His voice was kind, and far too sad. And it worried me. Because no. No one had said anything about any curse. He sighed as I shook my head, pulling me closer into the circle of his arms. "Well you see, she--"

His voice stopped abruptly, and no matter how he tried to continue that sentence, he couldn't, and he growled, trying again.

"She told me about what it costs me to have the consort pact." I told him and he nodded.

"Which hey, you never wanted to be a broodmare, so works for you." He teased, some frustration still in his voice, but the playful tone at being able to say something. At knowing that much. I nodded.

"Yea, but you're talking about how she's cursed, aren't you?" I asked. I felt him nod.

"You need to find out more from Lucifer. But. Being a spirit too long in the human realm has a lot of negative effects. In honesty, being in the human realm for too long in general has a lot of negative effects. Some of which your husband-sorry, consort- has to deal with." I narrowed my eyes at that, and realized one specific thing. Lilith had compared our connection to Solomon's with Asmodeus. Did Samael know about what that entailed between those two?

"Was Solomon's curse related to his near-death and his pact with Asmo?" I asked and the fallen angel nodded at me.

"If he'd bound himself to a lesser demon, or had not had so many pacts, his soul would have dissolved by now. He would have been wiped from existence." That didn't sound good and my apprehension must have shown on my face because Sam nodded. "The consort pact acts as an anchor, but it takes from them both over time and I- Honestly, I don't know the specifics, but they're usually not good things. At least not traditionally."

"Is that why you have a consort pact with Lilith?" I asked him. I know Beel had mentioned she'd died in the Celestial war. Perhaps...

He shook his head.

"We were soul-bound by our father. It's similar to a consort pact, except it's chosen for us, and it can't be broken, regardless of any changes our souls undergo. She'd been intended for Michael at first, but she'd refused him. In a lot of human stories they tell after the war, they've replaced Michael with Adam, and the story is similar. However, I was far more willing to overlook her fascination with humans, especially when she--" He had to stop speaking again. And once more, despite his attempts, he couldn't tell me more.

Frustrated, I shook my head and changed the topic.

"Okay, so I gotta ask Lucifer or Lilith for more, clearly. So how about you spill about Gabby and why the fuck you never told me you were an angel?" I demanded and he just laughed at this.

"Your magic was locked away, I'm not allowed to reveal myself as you were both non-magical and a non-believer." He tapped my nose as I pouted at him. "Gabby, meanwhile, left you some clues, but. She has similar rules. And her magic is so specialized that unless you walked in on her with one of her clients while they were in true form, then..."

"Wait. Are her clients all like you or...?" She had a lot of clients. We'd talked about it extensively and we'd made jokes, during my own brief stint in sex work, that it'd be funny if we had a couple that overlapped. But she'd always been doubtful on it. Hers was a bit more 'specialized' she'd told me. But this...

"I mean, not all _angels_ , but yes, her clients are almost exclusively magical or non-human. Demons are more common though." All the jokes about fucking demons made a lot more sense now. "It might be because of her that you're down here, actually. Because the invite to the program was only supposed to go to those already in the know. And Gabby was sent a packet..."

"A packet I took and filled out." I remembered the specific one. She'd practically shoved it into my arms, so uninterested in the idea while I'd been so hungry for a little bit of an escape that I'd only skimmed through the terms and conditions. "Fuck man."

He nodded, reaching up to ruffle my hair again before pulling me down to kiss the top of my head, smiling a little. "Yup."

"How long are you staying down here?" I asked him. Perhaps I could get some answers from Lilith and then he could elaborate more? He hummed. "I got about a week. Which is surprising, but Michael is very suspicious of anything going on down here. Raph might leave sooner though. He's just a healer..."

That was another question I had and I turned in his arms to look at him frowning slightly.

"Lilith didn't want me to tell him about her. She refused to say his name last night, in the dream, she--" His eyes went wide as I spoke and he was putting together pieces from the night before. How Raphael hadn't been able to get into my dream like he normally could, the scene he'd described. "She's the one who pulled me out of the nightmare, and then..."

I trailed off because the expression on his face was pained and fearful and it took a moment for him to respond.

"If Michael finds out about your contact with Lilith..." He paused for a moment, his eyes wide, looking around the room with a panic I hadn't seen before.

"What will he do, Sam?" I hissed, grabbing his shirt to force him to look at me. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"No, no, he couldn't, not with your pact with Solomon, that should protect you, but..."

"What would he do?" I demanded, a little more insistent. "What would my pact with Solomon be protecting me from?"

He stared at me, frowning, as if astounded that I didn't know.

"He'd kill you." I blinked at him as his words hit me, his tone so matter of fact. "He'd likely blame Lucifer for it, too, he... He really can't find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { WELL NOW. UH. Have some answers? This one was a little chaotic. Chris is finally seeing behind the curtain in terms of the Celestial Realm and Devildom. I might make a post with more info about angels/demons/etc soon as I don't know how much will be explained in the story because relevance, but! Yea, there's shit going on. }  
> { edited to add! for those who don't know, or only know from Code Geass, a [geas or geis](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geas) is basically a spell that compels someone to do, or more often, _not_ to do something, with the punishment ranging up to death. }  
> { also, how we feeling about [Samael and Barbatos?](https://www.strawpoll.me/19890317) [which there might totally be more on just those two coming soon >.> ] It was interesting switch to write this threesome because Chris isn't the center/focus of it. which happens in threesomes! honestly, it's really fun trying to show character dynamics through the different sex scenes. }  
> { um. another poll to ask [what info yall are curious about](https://www.strawpoll.me/19894403). but either way, i'd love comments! honestly, they're the little dopamine fix i crave in these trying times. even an egg is good. lol }


	53. Check Ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { trigger warning for more mentions of past abuse. }

It took awhile for me to recover from the news Samael had given me. But by the time I had wrapped my head around the idea that yes, Michael would very likely want to kill me over everything with Lilith [Something she distinctly didn't mention in the consequences. It's possible she didn't know, but that felt like it should have been at least an idea in her head], Lucifer had started to look for me. Luckily he'd started with a text message instead of finding me tangled up and cuddling with Samael still. He didn't really have any say in if I did, but I don't think the level of tangled together we, still a little glazed from sex, was really the most appropriate.

Instead we made our way back to the entrance to meet up with the others. And Raphael. Which. Fucking hell. It was Raphael and Solomon as well. I was a little relieved to see him there, with his smile softening as he saw me, but I was also a bit confused as to why he was there. Perhaps he'd shown Raphael the way since he'd been staying at Purgatory Hall?

I suppose that made sense, but something... Something about it felt a bit off.

My smile felt tight as I made my way to the two of them standing in the entry hall, talking to one another. [I swear I'd seen Barbatos when we'd descended the stairs, but perhaps he'd gone to get Lucifer and Diavolo?] Solomon reached out for me the moment I was in arm's reach, lacing his fingers through mine and pulling me against him as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. Warmth spread thru my body from the affection. But I felt his lace of fear. Which put me back on edge. I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him about all of this shit yet.

That was when I noticed Vepar was there as well, standing just a bit back, well out of arm's reach from the angel, looking casually annoyed. Except he spotted me right back. And grinned a wicked smile, giving me a wink. And I distinctly remembered that Barbatos had said that I hadn't just projected through my own pacts, which meant that... Vepar had felt the weekend too. My face immediately heated up and I had to look away. But I heard him chuckle at my reaction.

"I thought it was just me having a check up?" I teased, looking up at Solomon. "What ar--"

"Raphael! I'm glad to see your well, how have you enjoyed your day so far?"

I didn't get the chance to finish my question, as the attention turned away from me. And towards Diavolo as he spoke, walking back into the room with Lucifer and Barbatos on either side of him. He was smiling widely and Lucifer gave me a careful look, seeing me there with Solomon's arm curled around my side. There was something to read in that, but I wasn't sure if I should. I could hear Raphael and Diavolo exchanging pleasantries about the day and without an order, the group starts to move, following Diavolo down the hall to a relatively empty room to one side.

I'm still trying to figure out what's going on when Raphael hands me a small glass of shimmering liquid. I raised my eyebrow at him as he pressed it into my hand. Suspicion and annoyance are starting to rankle me. The expression of expectation on his face... As if he simply expects that I'll drink it without a second thought.

"Yea, I don't just drink whatever's handed to me, what is this?" He blinks at me, and I hear someone snort at my comment as he composes himself, smile returning to his face.

"It's truth serum, for the exam, we'll need to..." I blinked at him. Two things hit me right then. I held up my hand and turned, noticing that everyone had joined us and were standing a little ways away as if they were waiting.

"We're doing the exam now, with everyone here?" I asked, looking back at him. Hesitantly, he nodded. "And you're having me drink a truth serum because...?"

I left the question hanging in the air. He shifted uncomfortably as I stared at him. He didn't say anything for a moment. It was Diavolo who spoke.

"To ensure that the Celestial Realm doesn't suspect foul play, I suggested it." And he was smiling about it. So widely. As if he was pleased with the suggestion. Which was really not a good look to be having right now. But Lucifer's gaze at his side told me there wasn't much point to arguing.

And with Samael having told me what Michael's consequences were. I sighed, anger starting to seep into every part of me.

"I think I'm gonna need a whiskey chaser." I muttered, staring back down at the liquid. "If this is the kinda exam where I have to get naked, Imma be real mad you didn't buy me dinner first."

Raphael blinked, a small blush on his cheeks, but he didn't seem too embarrassed by it. And he didn't get much chance to reply. Barbatos had appeared at my elbow with what looked like a double shot of whiskey and I nodded my thanks before picking it up in my other hand.

"Bottoms up, I guess." I said, down the truth serum in a single gulp, the heavy liquid sticking to my tongue and throat like honey before I knocked back the whiskey, the heat of the alcohol hitting the back of my throat. And it was the good stuff, so it didn't burn until I swallowed, letting out a sigh of satisfaction at the feeling. I set the two glasses down on Barbatos tray and he gave me a small bow back, smiling a little before he stepped back away. I looked back to Raphael and tried to smile at him, but my mouth wouldn't even let me do that, I was too annoyed at this point with the spectacle this was turning into.

"Examine away!' I muttered. He relaxed into it and began asking me questions.

"Alright, now, firstly, I understand that you did not know that you had magic when coming to Devildom, but it's started to release since you came down here, right?" He asked me and I nodded.

"That is correct." We went over a couple more basic questions. Going over my time here. And I was lucky that most of them were fairly basic and easy to answer. None I would've needed the serum for. Going over the attack, being poked and prodded to show where Vepar had healed me [inspecting the seal and it's magic].

I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from saying anything... Unnecessary. Just answer the questions, I reminded myself. Let him see the little spot where the wound had healed without a scar and Vepar stepped forward to show where it was and as they poked and prodded my side, my mind started drifting. I had to hold onto my consciousness with both hands to keep from disassociating because I desperately didn't want to be there doing this. But I had to keep track of what I was saying.

But I wanted... I wanted...

"Very good, very good, and--" There was a pause in his questioning and for the first time since this conversation had started, he looked uncomfortable. Was my discomfort affecting him finally, or...? He glanced back at the demons behind us. So quickly that if I hadn't picked up on his thread of discomfort and seen his eyes dart there, I wouldn't have noticed. And the smile was back on his face. Calm, reassuring.

I'm not going to like his next question.

"I understand that your empathic magic has been particularly strong while..." He pauses, thinking on the word to use. Does he know who I've fucked? Does he know that I just fucked Samael and Barbatos maybe an hour before all of this? I wait for him. "While making love, or..."

"Oh while fucking?" I offer. 'Making love'. I hated that phrase. Hated it with every fiber of my being. It was supposed to be sweet and romantic, but.... He nodded. And I was compelled to answer. "Yea. Apparently I project quite a bit. If I'm touching someone and get turned on they can apparently feel it. But Asmo can feel it often. Part of how I figured out what was going on was because of me trying to call Asmo from halfway across Devildom and then waking up with him ontop of me."

I managed to get that part out without mentioning Belphegor. Which was good. But this was getting that anger to come back up. Asking me about my sex life in front of a crowd of people? I mean, at this point, I'd fucked half of them. Had nearly fucked Lucifer, Vepar had felt my lust, apparently, and Diavolo made it clear that he wanted to fuck me, but still... Asking all of this? What business was it of his?

"Oh. Oh dear, did he try to forc--" Oh fuck no, I did not like what he was implying. I'd had enough of this bullshit.

"No. He didn't try to force me to fuck. He's teased me, and flirted, and got me all riled up knowing it wouldn't go further, but he has been very good at respecting my limits. They all have, in fact." The words were coming out before I could stop myself, too annoyed at the accusation he was laying out. So intent on finding some flaw in the demon's care for me. "For fuck's sake, Lucifer even stopped before we fucked because I was crying. He coulda continued and would've heard no complaint from me, cuz Lord knows I'm the type of hoe to fuck away my feelings, but nope. They've been great about that shit."

"Oh, that's good to--" He started to say, but my anger had already flared up and the truth serum was now keeping me from biting my tongue and it had been so long since i'd been able to just fucking speak my mind with some of this bullshit going on that the words didn't stop.

"Unlike this whole fucking charade of checking up on me." He blinked at me, confused, but the words kept coming. "Last I checked, I wasn't exactly under Heaven's purview. Haven't been under their purview for awhile, I reckon. And for some damnedable fucking reason it's **_now_** that it matters if some bad shit fucking happens to me, huh? When it might serve to prove some fucking point about how big and bad other side is, huh?"

"Chris..." It was Samael's voice and he was already stepping forward, probably to comfort me, but it was too late now, Raph had drawn this out of me without intending it and he was my target, even as the distress played on his face.

"Heaven didn't give a **shit** when I was being raped and beaten and nearly fucking **killed** when it was a human doing it, did they? When I was crying in the fucking shower, vomiting and bleeding and _begging_ for one single solitary ounce of relief. No prayers fucking answered then, **_were they_**?" Sam had his arms wrapped around me and was seated where I'd been, holding me to his lap as I realized I'd stood up and had started to move towards Raph. I was shaking and I let myself sink into the fallen angel's touch. "I don't want to fucking continue this bullshit charade."

Raphael stood there blinking at me, and I could feel the guilt rolling off of him, but I didn't really care as I buried my face into Sam's shoulder. I was crying. Fuck. I could feel the wetness spreading across his shoulder as I let him hold me. And I felt a hand on my head just moments later, a familiar one, the soothing feeling of his touch flowing into me.

"It's not you they're mad at, Raph, but... They got a point. I think it answers Michael's questions well enough?" Sam's voice spoke above my head as he passed me to the other -- Solomon and walked towards the Angel. I peeked back towards where the crowd had stood, now largely dispersed. Vepar and Barbatos had made themselves scarce, while Diavolo and Lucifer remained where they had been. Diavolo was wearing his mask of a smile, and when I looked over, his eyes connected with mine and there was heat there. Not the usual kind that would make be blush and squirm. No, there was amusement there, and... Something else. He'd enjoyed seeing that.

Lucifer, on the other hand... I wasn't sure how to describe the look in Lucifer's eyes, but I felt it. I don't know if he was trying to make sure I felt it too, but he was almost... Proud? That wasn't quite right. I wouldn't put it like that. But... Fuck. One thing I could tell from both of them at this point was that my actions had done something.

I'd joked about feeling like a pawn last night. At the end of the dinner when the angels had first arrived. But I hadn't realized how true it was until now. I'd made a move for their side. And it was a good one, in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { this chapter both took longer and was shorter than intended. I had to rewrite it a couple of times and shortened some stuff because, well, basing a character's trauma off of your own is not a great idea. especially when work is emotionally exhausting. hopefully the next chapters will be easier. but i've also been a major nerd and made a [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@samieneedssleep) where i cosplay solomon and my arcana mc. [because tiktok has made me get into that game lol] that's where i've been doing my procrastinating. i don't have a cool poll today. hope this chapter isn't too awkward? }  
> { **edit** : here, have [this poll](https://www.strawpoll.me/19992065) because why not? }


	54. Choose Your Piece

Calming down wasn't hard. It was just a matter of shoving the anger down until I could ignore it enough to convince myself not to cry. Samael brought Raphael to an adjacent room to talk to him and Solomon was still holding me. Diavolo had disappeared somewhere leaving me with just Solomon and Lucifer, already tired as I extracted myself from Solomon's careful hold. It was once it was just the three of us that Lucifer came over, reaching up and smoothing down my hair.

"It seems I'm going to have to assist in your lessons as well." He muttered quietly, not even looking at Solomon. I frowned at that. It seemed like such a rude thing to say. And very out of left field.

"What?" I asked, brushing his hand aside. I didn't know how much he could sense from me when we were touching. I didn't want him to know how tightly I was holding onto that anger and frustration now.

"You were projecting all of that anger of yours." He explained. [And I noted, as he held up his hand, placing it on his chest in clear view, he was wearing a glove, so I could have let him pet my hair I guess.] And I assumed I had, but... "Or perhaps more correctly, you were starting to manifest that anger."

He exchanged a look with Solomon, who was frowning slightly, but nodded at the word.

Manifest was not a word they'd used to talk about my powers before. And judging from their expressions, it was one I needed to know.

"What does that mean?" I asked, looking between the two of them. Lucifer sighed at my tone. I must be testing his patience as much as he was testing mine.

"Uncontrolled manifestations for an empath can be very... Unstable." I winced.

"I don't like that word." He paused for a moment, watching me, but nodded. I didn't need to explain why, at least.

"You had actually created a barrier of sorts. I don't know why Samael was able to get through it so easily, especially since you have no pact with him." I blinked. A barrier? That. Wait. What the fuck? Solomon nodded at my confusion.

"I was able to get through after him, likely because of our consort bond, but I suspect that it may have to do with Samael being more familiar with that aspect of your life." This answer caused Lucifer's frown to deepen, I noticed, but when Solomon looked back at him as if in confirmation, it was back to neutral. I'd told him he was the only one down here I'd told about that past, but now that Samael was here...

"I met him right after all that shit went down, and I don't know what Gabby's told him, but... He's witnessed a lot of the effects of Lee, so..." I shrugged.

"So his name was Lee?" I hadn't even realized I'd said his name, and my eyes started to widen as I realized two things. The first, was that look in Lucifer's eyes was very familiar. One I'd seen in Gabby's expression after the break up, and the second... "What is his full name?"

"Lealand Nolan Caldwell." Was that the truth serum was still in effect. He nodded as I sat there in shock as the realization hit me of what he might do with that information as the doors opened and Diavolo and Barbatos filed back in, the Demon Prince smiling.

"We'll talk more about what I can teach you when I get home. Excuse me." He said before walking over to the newcomers, leaving the room with Diavolo as the rest of them came in. I glanced over at Solomon. He held a similar expression to what Lucifer had held, but it melted away into affection as I turned my attention to him, letting him reach out for me this time.

Vepar was the first one to approach us, tilting his head at my expression curiously, then looked over at Solomon.

"Is it time to leave yet?" He asked, a sly note to his voice. I didn't know if we even could yet, no one had really told me, but Solomon nodded.

"Samael said that Raphael should have what he needs, so perhaps that would be best." Solomon glanced at me, smiling, and then looked past me as I heard footsteps approach us. I didn't need to look to know who it was who wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I, luckily, didn't squeak this time.

"Raph apologizes for pushing, he hopes you don't hate him, and I gotta go with him to talk to Diavolo, but I'll be here for a few more days, okay?" Samael told me, barely giving me a moment to catch up and nod before he squeezed me around the waist and walked off.

I blinked at Solomon and Vepar. All of this had been resolved way too quickly and easily. Almost as if...

Almost as if it had been expected.

I stared at the door Diavolo had left through.

He's the one who'd suggested that truth serum. And I wasn't sure how much Lucifer had told him about my past, but he definitely knew about what I had been doing since the weekend. He knew first hand how much I wanted to fuck demons. If he'd had any idea that question would come up...

It didn't do well for me to dwell on that. I shook the thought from my head and looked at the two standing next to me.

"I'm gonna take that as we can leave." I muttered, giving them both a wane smile. This wasn’t exactly worth it to stay at this point. They could get mad at me. I hummed, stepping forward. “Walk me home? I’m eager to leave.” 

Solomon nodded, smiling reassuringly back at me.

They didn't ask me any prying questions as we made our way back towards the House of Lamentation. I could feel Vepar's eyes drifting to me every so often as we walked and I held onto Solomon's arm, but he didn't say anything specific. He wasn't asking what he wanted to.

"Should we stop and get something for dinner?" Solomon suggested.

"Grab food and sit somewhere private? I don't exactly want to go back to the House yet." I noted that I wasn't calling it 'home' right then. I'd have to go and see the brothers and they'd have questions and I'd have to answer those because of the serum.

And we'd done just that. We were able to sit in what was the closest to a park in Devildom and eat without getting bothered. And we talked, with the two of them carefully avoiding making me say anything that would tip off the truth serum.

It was getting late though, and I already had gotten one text from Mammon asking when I'd be home. It was only a matter of time before the others sent more.

"Ask me a question I'd want to lie about." I said. I needed to check to see if the truth serum had worn off.

Solomon looked thoughtful about this, considering what to ask, but Vepar must have been waiting for this opportunity.

"Have you ever thought about fucking a mermaid?" He asked, leaning towards me, mischief gleaming in his eyes. And I answered before I could help myself.

"Yes." And I knew he was thinking more about the question in regards to himself rather than in general, but the answer was about the same either way. I flushed as he grinned at me and for a moment he looked ready to lean in further but he pulled back, leaning back in his seat and looking thoughtful.

"Make a pact with me." I blinked. The sudden turn from that question to the... Was that an offer or an order? His tone made it very hard to tell. He looked over at Solomon briefly as the sorcerer turned away slightly, a small gesture of his fingers indicating that he was secreting us in silence, before he made a point to look directly at me, his expression more serious this time. "Your only pacts being among the seven does not look good. Especially as an empath. The angel was trying to find evidence that you were being controlled by them. Having pacts outside of the seven, especially one you know through your consort, makes it appear less threatening to them."

His logic made sense, too. I mean, the pacts were, as I understood them, one way, giving me control over them, however.

Even I knew that power dynamics always went both ways if someone knew what they were doing.

And angels didn't always listen to reason. Historically speaking, at least.

I looked over at Solomon and he was frowning, but he nodded.

"As it stands, you're a piece on the board no matter what happens next. You need to start deciding which piece you want them to see you as."

Michael would be seeing me as a pawn. Easily manipulated. Easily controlled. Disposable.

The was a sharp heat at the back of my neck and I knew her answer. Which part I should play. Or perhaps more accurately, which part she'd play.

"Besides, you're cute and I would not mind fucking you later." Vepar grinned at that, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, I don't determine who I fuck based on my pacts." He hummed and shrugged. Clearly that wasn't important.

"Maybe not, but being direct isn't hurting my chances, is it?" He had a point. I sighed, shaking me head and grinning a little bit back at him.

"Alright, let's make this pact."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { thank you everyone for all the comments on my author's note! i appreciate the support! i'm trying to take care of myself. i'm gonna be changing up my hours when i can. in general, i'll post when i can. i'll try to do something every week, whether it's a new chapter or updating the old ones. sorry if this chapter is kinda... meh? this point made for a good transition, so i used it. next chapter might be a doozy, though. [ here's the poll! ](https://www.strawpoll.me/20140978) }


	55. The Attic

I started waking up the moment I felt a hand touch my head, fingers gently running through my hair, and the echo of my name. But I was still slow, sluggish, hesitant to be pulled out of the first rest I'd gotten on my own in awhile. I heard the chuckle and felt myself being picked up, cradled against a chest, instinctively leaning into it with a hum. I heard my name again as I felt myself being set down on something softer and I let out a small hum as I felt hands at my ankles, undoing the laces of my boots before sliding them off.

I felt his skin against mine and it was... Comfortable. Affection laced through the action and I could feel it so clearly that it had me blinking myself awake and looking down at him as I sat up. Lucifer wasn't looking at me directly as he slipped my jacket off of my shoulders, but his face was... Soft. No. Unguarded. I didn't think he was aware I was awake enough to be watching him yet and he looked almost relaxed as he folded the jacket over one arm and set it down on the bed next to me. He gave me a brief --Did that count as a smile? I think it did -- smile as I sleepily blinked up at him.

"You're gorgeous." I muttered without thinking. And realizing I'd said it aloud as he chuckled at me definitely woke me up as I looked away abruptly. "Sorry, you just..."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I hummed again, letting my words trail off into silence. I really didn't understand why he was being so soft right now? Something good had to have happened. Did he like what I had said before that much? Me sticking up for him and his brothers? Telling off Raphael?

It felt like a reward for something.

I suppose that was okay. I didn’t understand him a lot of times. 

"I did not expect to find you waiting for me in my room.” Was that a teasing note to his voice? Or was I feeling that teasing through his touch? 

“The truth serum hadn’t run out when I’d gotten home and I hadn’t wanted to risk them asking me things I didn’t want to answer.” I told him, leaning into his touch as he smoothed my hair. “And you said we needed to talk once you got home.”

His hand moved to cup my cheek, turning my face towards him as he leaned down again and kissed my temple gently. Affection blossomed through me at the touch. It was almost strange how soothing it felt. But I was still tired, and this had been the first time in a while that my dreams hadn’t been bothered. I wasn’t even sure why. 

His thumb rubbed a soothing motion against my cheek and I hummed at the touch, let my eyes flutter closed. He took that moment to dip down and press his lips against mine. Brief, soft.

“That can wait until morning. Finding you waiting for me has me…” He started to say and kissed me again, his hands moving to the front of my shirt as he let me feel what he meant. The lust that surged into me from that kiss came laced with a possessive affection that had a hint of something I couldn’t quite place.

Couldn’t focus on it as he undid the buttons on my shirt, letting his fingers trail along the skin as he exposed it to his touch, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck to keep him close. I gasped as his lips moved to my jaw, trailing kisses until his teeth grazed my neck. 

I moaned quietly at the touch, his hands pushing my shirt off of my shoulders as gentle hands moved along my skin. I helped him, tossing my shirt aside and laying back with his movement. He let out an appreciative hum as he traveled down my chest, nipping at the soft skin of my breast.

And then.

Then I recognized what that hint of something was. 

That emotion I was having a hard time placing. And it was because it was so rare in myself. And I suspected so rare in him. It wasn’t even fully formed yet, just the tiniest seedling of it.

Trust.

And that realization hit me with a flood of guilt a moment later and I reached for him, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him back, keeping him at an arm’s length. He stared down at me for a moment, confusion thrumming clear through the touch of him. 

“What is it, Chris?” He couldn’t feel the emotions moving through me. The maelstrom of guilt and fear and anxiety and indecision. And I wasn’t sure how I knew that he couldn't, but his expression was confirmation. The moment that guilt had hit me, it had cut him off because I knew. 

“I can’t…” I started, unsure of how to explain it to him, realizing just then that he was dressed down to only his pants and his uniform shirt. Not even shoes. And here I was, wearing nothing on top save for a bra, and that seed of trust I’d felt. It hurt me. “I’m… I’ve been hiding things from you.”

The words came out on their own and I didn’t even know if it was the truth serum affecting me or not anymore with how readily they came out. He froze, his body tense, but he gave me what I’m sure was meant to be a reassuring smile. Hesitance laced it.

“You don’t need to tell me everything, my dear troublemaker…” His voice was heart wrenchingly soft and teasing and he gently touched my cheek. Trying to calm me, convey that I didn’t need to confess. He thought it tied to earlier. To the conversation with Raphael. Whether it was Lee or what I’d done with his brothers, or… 

He was thinking the guilt was benign. Dredged up by the trauma and the last remnants of the serum. 

And maybe it was, but… 

I pulled away, pushing myself back from him because the guilt was starting to physically hurt me. Burn through me. I had to tell him. I had to. I’d already known I’d had to, but I’d thought… I’d thought I’d have more time. Instead, as his hand closed around my wrist to keep me from fleeing from him, the words came tumbling out. 

“I know about the attic. About Belphegor.” I told him. Anger crossed his face. But I didn’t feel it through his touch. No, instead I felt fear. And panic. And worry. The anger was a mask.

“You what?” There was even the thread of anger in his voice. He was feeling anger. I could sense it there, but I was just… It wasn't hitting me the same. 

“I’ve known since I went up there the first time. And he’s been trying to convince me to let him out so that you two can talk and…” The anger was radiating off of him. I don’t know how I hadn’t felt it before. I just…His aura was even glowing around him. 

“You had no right to--” He started to say and my own anger just flared in response to his. Standing on his bed to keep him from towering over me, I scowled back at him.

“Don’t give me that shit! You picked me to live here after basically kidnapping me!” I started, but we were practically talking over each other at this point as he spoke as well, voice raised in anger.

“He is there because he is a danger! He wanted to sabotage the program and would likely kill you if he--” 

“Threw me into this shit with so little knowledge it’s ridiculous and I have someone fucking calling to me from the fucking attic and no idea why and he just wants to fucking make amends and--”

“And you  _ trust  _ him?” There was that hurt again, flashing through him, but I didn’t have time to process it when Lucifer spoke again. “No wonder you got into that situation with Lealand, clearly you can’t even--” 

My brain went blank at those words.

He was right, I didn’t know Belphegor very well at all, but it wasn’t like I had just been cowing to his every demand. 

I’d been trying to help and here he was…

I walked off the bed, bare feet hitting the floor loudly, and moved past him, wrenching open the door. I could hear someone talking. Lucifer asking me where the fuck I was going. 

“Proving a point.” I managed to grind out. And I felt him follow behind me, just out of reach where he couldn’t touch me. I didn’t want him to fucking touch me. I heard someone else call after me, but I ignored it as I made my way up the stairs and to the attic.

Belphegor was at the door as I entered, and I heard my name start to leave his lips before he stopped himself at the sight of Lucifer, eyes narrowing as I came up to the door. 

“What are you doing here?” Belphegor asked, staring at me before looking to Lucifer.

I didn’t answer, grabbing onto the doorknob and tugging on it. There was a crackle of magic, like static building into thunder, deafening me for a moment, the back of my neck burning with power.

But I stood on the other side of the door now, face to face with Belphegor. Behind the locked door. 

He was staring at me in shock, questioning me. 

I still didn’t answer, turning my back to him and facing Lucifer, my arms held out to my sides. 

“And now I’m in here.” 

I don’t know how long I stood there before something happened. Time was stretching out into infinity as my mind caught up with what I’d done. And how I’d locked myself in a room with someone who had admitted to hating humans. Who Lucifer had said wanted to kill me. Who I’d had a nightmare about just the other night. 

And I didn’t even know how I’d even gotten into the room either, much less how to get out. I just knew that the door was locked… Somehow?

And then Belphegor’s hand was on my arm and he pulled me against him, one hand at my throat as I heard the two of them speak. 

It was impossible to hear them over the rush in my ears as I felt all of the emotions surging between them. It was too much, and there was still the burning at the back of my neck. I couldn’t focus on anything. I needed to, though. I’d started this conversation between them, forced it into happening, I needed to…

I tried to push the feelings away, breathing deeply as I could. 

“And what would you--” Belphegor start to say to Lucifer, the first words I’d understood since the flood of emotions had hit me and he was brushing aside my hair to one side in what I knew was mock tenderness.

And he froze.

Silence. 

Shock.

“Lilith was the Night Storm?” He whispered the words and I realized he was staring at the tattoo on the back of my neck. 

Or. More correctly, the pact mark that was still burning with magic.

I nodded against his hand and focused on Lucifer, who was looking shocked now as well.

“Lilith was… Who?” He asked slowly, his hands on the door as he stared at us intently.

“One of the spells from Grisella’s book involved summoning the Night Storm, which turned out to be a woman. Or a spirit. It’s a bit vague. But we made a deal to help Belph--”

“You made a consort pact with my sister to get me out of here?” Belphegor asked.

I blinked.

His sister?

Lilith was…

Oh shit.

“I guess so. Fuck. I didn’t realize--.” I should have. I didn’t know how I didn’t. But the Lilith I’d bonded with, who was married to Samael, being the same one that the brothers refused to talk about… Their sister. It. Of course it was the same one. Sam had all but said it, too. Telling me to ask Lucifer. “I agreed to--” 

“Quiet.” Lucifer said, interrupting us and opening the door. “Do not tell us what she asked of you.”

He walked over to me and turned me, looking at the mark as well and letting out a sigh. I could feel his frustration through the touch. But it was tender as he traced the outline of the symbol.

“That is her mark.” He glanced up at Belphegor, frowning a little.”Chris put themself in danger for you and they don’t even understand why you’re here. Especially as the angels are now here with their eye on them. Would you like to tell them why you’re here?”

And he did. Well, they did. Lucifer filling in the gaps. How Belphegor had been opposed to the plan [he’d told me that], how he’d planned on attacking the human realm. How Lucifer had locked him up here. 

And Lucifer had explained that he’d done it to protect him from charges of treason. 

Their anger was still swirling around the air but neither of them could move towards each other as they talked, me holding onto each of them with one hand. 

As their story wound down, Lucifer turned to look at me, frowning. 

“I was going to ask if you still would see him out of here after hearing all of that, but I already know your answer.” He sighed.

“I’m more than aware of how fucked up humans can be.” I shrugged. 

“I can’t let him out, though, if Lord Diavolo finds out--” Lucifer had started, only for Belphegor to start to interrupt him with something, angry at his brother for being so willing to bow to the Demon Prince but something hit me. I couldn’t confirm right now, but.

I don’t think that Lord Diavolo was completely oblivious. 

Some of the things he’d said.

Some of the things he’d done. 

“We can figure that out, I think. I might… I might have an idea for that, but I can’t tell you.” I suggested, offering an encouraging smile. “I just need to…”

I didn’t finish my thought, letting go of both of them and heading out the now open door and headed towards the stairs. 

I heard them behind me once again.

Both of them. 

I was a little surprised that Lucifer hadn’t locked Belphegor back in, but I was also glad for it. I had a couple of questions I needed to ask Beel and Asmo and maybe Solomon in order to get this whole thing smoothed over. After all, Belphegor hadn’t actually done anything, so perhaps he wouldn’t be in as much trouble. 

Especially considering the other things going on, and…

I heard voices at the bottom of the stairs as I descended.Chief among them being Mammon, talking about how he’d sworn I’d gone up there with Lucifer following me close behind. Shit. I hadn’t realized we’d been noticed.

I froze as I stepped out into the hall, seeing exactly who was out there waiting for us as Belphegor and Lucifer pulled up behind me.

“Well, I had been hoping to have some fun, but it looks like you’ve started without me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { so! uh. I've been debating how to handle this part for awhile because it's just... Doesn't fit too well into what I'm trying to do with the plot. this is what I settled on. i did skip a lot of the convo about what got belphie into the attic and am kind of skimming over the details about belphie being up there that are in the game. but uh. hope this works? }  
> { no poll on story stuff cuz there are too many options that people could say, but what's your biggest concern for the characters coming up? not just chris, but everyone, cuz things are all tied up right now! }  
> { and have some fun tiktoks of me cosplaying chris [during pants check](https://vm.tiktok.com/Kfk115/) and [how lucifer sees chris 90% of the time](https://vm.tiktok.com/KfS6pg/) }  
> { i do have a poll [about my original work](https://www.strawpoll.me/20200098), which i'll be focusing on after i finish this fic. it'll most likely be written unless i can get a good artist for a comic. [if its just me i might do a light novel sort of thing tho?]. urban fantasy detective novel. main character is also very new to magical world. it involves way more fae than this story tho. }


	56. Machinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is confronted at the bottom of the stairs and must protect the brothers from their punishment. And is finally let in on the dangers going on around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { i mentioned it in the [now deleted] place holder chapter, and i'll say it again, i fully support the black lives matter movement. please go to [blacklivesmatter.carrd.co](https://blacklivesmatter.carrd.co/) to see how you can help. }

"Diavolo." No one even corrected me this time for dropping the 'Lord'. Lucifer was too focused on Diavolo himself, despite his posture remaining calm, I knew he was panicking. I couldn't feel his emotions, but there was practically a void from how fast and how definitively he'd closed off.

But the Devil Prince in question was smiling at us in that same way he had before, Mammon standing just behind him, staring at us all with wide eyes. Especially Belphegor.

"I was hoping to talk to you, Chris." His tone was casual, even playful, and he took a step towards me, smoothing my hair. He hummed and looked away. "And how long have you been back, Belphegor?"

That was when he looked directly at Belphegor, that smile still on his face for a moment, almost growing wider even, before it fell into a stern look. I couldn't feel anger in it, so I didn't want to call it that. It was... I wasn't sure, actually. But it made me nervous.

"Mammon, where is--" It was Beel's voice that was coming up behind Diavolo and Mammon, and he sounded annoyed, but he stopped as he came next to the second brother and he was staring directly at Belphegor as his sentence stopped, eyes going wide. "Belphegor?"

A grin spread across his face and he immediately rushed forward to hug his twin. Completely oblivious to the tension in the air, it seemed, too carried away in his joy that he was practically carrying his brother. Diavolo chuckled at it, however.

"Just now, it seems." He paused and glanced over at Lucifer. "Did he give up his desire to destroy the human realm, then? Is that why you've let him out?"

I froze. He knew.

"What is he talking about, Lucifer?" Beel asked, frowning heavily. I could feel the argument coming. Lucifer hadn't responded yet, looking between me and Diavolo and Beelzebub. His emotions were so closed off that the little motions were telling me far more than my empath abilities could.

"Beel, it's... Something for later, okay?" I told the avatar of Gluttony, sending a wave of comfort towards him. It wasn't definite. I could feel anger and suspicion from him and I knew that he was putting the pieces together.

But it was enough to get him to back off for now.

"Lucifer already knows that I must still punish you for your treason, Belphegor, as you did not--" Diavolo started and my mind was racing as the Devil Prince stepped forward, none of his usual friendly air lingering. He meant it. Beel's anger flared back up, protective of his twin.

And I had to do something.

Panic was welling in the back of my mind, a burning at the back of my neck, and the words came tumbling out before I could even recognize them.

"As a consort to a king, I am marking Belphegor as under my protection." I heard Lilith's voice in my mind, but knew that I'd spoken the words.

I stared at Diavolo and his impassive expression as he regarded me for a moment, humming. He reached forward, his finger gently grazing my stomach, tracing the line of Solomon's Seal, his true form revealing itself at the touch, clawed fingertips dangerously close to digging into my skin.

"Chris..." Lucifer warned, taking a step forward, but Diavolo held up a hand to stop him.

"Let the consort speak." Diavolo said, a smile starting to tug on the edge of his lips, "Tell me, what claim do you have over him?"

I opened my mouth, hoping for another answer to fall out, but my mind had gone blank as he towered over me. No answer was coming.

Because I didn't have a claim over him.

That smile stretched into being as his fingers continued to trace over my tattoo.

"There are only two ways that you could incite that clause, you know. The first would be if you were my consort, which, considering your tie to Solomon--" A claw accidentally pricked my skin, causing a droplet of blood to swell. He pulled back a fraction as I panicked and swiped the blood away, letting him return to his 'human' disguise. "It could even be arranged without breaking that tie, but only if you were to swear yourself to me..."

Alarm bells went off at that. That meant swearing Solomon to Diavolo as well, Lilith's voice practically screamed in my brain. 'Like Lucifer had sworn his brothers.

"Or...?" The moment the words left my lips, arms wrapped around me from behind, one arm around my waist, holding me against the youngest demon brother, the other nestled between my breasts, nails now digging into skin and drawing blood.

Belphegor wasn't giving me a chance to answer, speaking words I didn't quite understand as I felt the magic lace through me.

But I understood it.

Because the magic was so very similar to the pacts I had made with the brothers. The words I had exchanged with them were different though. This wasn't entirely a choice.

I gasped as he pulled his nails out of my skin, watching as flesh mended together and a mark much like the sigils I'd been practicing just days before was practically burned into my skin. Except this one was Belphegor's sigil.

"Or you must have a pact of _ownership_ with him." Diavolo answered, running a quick line between my breasts and across the new marking. "Which is seems you now do, he is as much yours as mine now, it seems..."

He paused, grinning still and turning towards the oldest brother. He didn't seem upset by this new event in the least, I realized. Almost as if he expected it. And it clicked in my mind as he stared at Lucifer for a moment.

"Lucifer, however, has been hiding this from me and..." He started, but I grabbed his arm to bring his attention back to me. This was a terrible idea and I was banking on the little ounce of friendship I had with the demon prince.

"I want to talk to you alone first." I told him. Lucifer was staring at me, incredulous, and Belphegor was still holding onto me, but I stepped forward as Diavolo continued to grin, letting me lead the way down the hall.

"Shall we go to Lucifer's room?" He asked as we approached the door. And I considered it. My shirt was in there, after all.

But that...

No. I needed this conversation to be somewhere where I had a bit more of a hold.

I shook my head, leading him to my room and pointedly ignoring the look Satan gave me as he noticed the two of us walk past him. I couldn't dwell on that right now.

Diavolo followed with a grin, his emotions roiling with excitement and curiosity and as we entered, he went straight to my bed, making himself comfortable and...

And reclining in a way that was very enticing, I noticed as I closed the door behind us.

"I hadn't expected you to offer sex in exchange for--" He started, with that damnedable grin on his face. That was right, I still hadn't put on a new shirt, had I? I huffed, grabbing a shirt out of the drawer.

It wasn't even that this flirting and the like was the strangest thing, per say, I was used to him wanting to fuck, but this... Felt different.

"How long have you known?" I asked him, holding the shirt. He raised an eyebrow at me and for a second I saw a flash of... Something. Too fast for me to catch it before that smile returned.

"That you wanted me? Oh, It became very obvious at the retreat, but--" Oh fuck this shit. I knew he knew what I meant and I yanked the shirt on over my head before rounding on him, frowning.

"No. About Belphegor." I insisted. He just raised an eyebrow. Now that amusement was genuine. Now I could feel it hanging in the air between us. Oh this was infuriating.

"What makes you think I knew?" He asked as innocently as possible.

"You expect me to believe that you can tell if anyone is lying to you, but not Lucifer when he says that Belphegor agreed to go to the human realm peacefully? You expect me to think that you wouldn't have even worried about that, either? After Belphegor had basically threatened any human, you just accepted Lucifer's lie without even checking on whether Belphegor was causing problems?" I was dangerously close to shouting in my frustration, but I was keeping that under wraps as best I could. Yelling at the Devil Prince would do me no good right now. No, I had to get through this calmly. I needed something else though... And the words came unbidden. Once again Lilith's words coming out of my mouth. "Especially after how you gained his loyalty, with none of the other brothers knowing he'd sworn them to you for his sister's sake."

That had gotten his attention and he was now sitting back up, leaning forward and staring at me intently. He was still amused. But there was an edge to it.

"It's true. I'd sent Barbatos to look into the future time and time again to see if Belphegor would cause trouble. None of those trips placed the youngest brother in the human realm. But time and again, he would appear back in Devildom, filled with fury. Until..." He explained, trailing off as he looked at me with a near feral grin.

"Until I was chosen for the program." I finished for him. He nodded, still grinning. That definitely confirmed it."You've known, haven't you? That I'm an empath. Even before I started making pacts and everything, you **knew**. That's why you were so curious about me fucking any of the brothers. You thought--"

"It's one method empaths have used to unlock their powers. Especially with angels. Or, well, _fallen_ angels." That grin. Lucifer had mentioned he'd made sure to check that I wasn't an empath, that it would be dangerous for me to be there if I was.

My conversations over the past couple of weeks have explained why it's so dangerous. Simeon had spoken about it as well. His concern about me staying here had always dripped off of him so heavily and yet...

"But my tattoo hadn't factored into your plan, did it?" My connection to Solomon. Someone he couldn't control, had no tie to. He frowned at that. Finally. A crack in that expression. Now was when I took a step forward. This connection he hadn't expected me to make. "You can't court me while I'm Solomon's consort, you said it yourself. Which means you can't use the same method you'd originally planned on. You can't manipulate me into doing whatever it is you need me to do."

Now there was a frown.

"You're more perceptive than I've given you credit for." An actual frown on Diavolo's face that I could tell wasn't a farce. It was real this time. I could feel it.

Not that it was surprising. None of them had been since I'd gotten here. I was used to it from even before Devildom.

"Hyper-vigilance and paranoia about people's intentions is a side effect of PTSD. Can be useful." I mentioned it off hand, more like a joke than anything, but it was true. "What do you want from me, Diavolo? I'll help you, especially if it means keeping those two out of trouble, but I need you to tell me."

"Swear it." His voice was firm as he leaned forward, his eyes intent on mine. "I won't harm those you care for, but this is not a thing I can guarantee safety from."

I hesitated. This was serious.

Diavolo, ever the playful one, felt almost desperate.

I nodded.

"Swear it, Chris Samuels." He repeated himself.

"I, Chris River Samuels, swear that I will help you, Lord Diavolo Inferno, Prince of Devildom, as best as I am able, so long as it will not put mine in danger." I blinked. Was that Diavolo's last name? Had anyone ever told me that? How did I suddenly know that?

He nodded though, not even questioning it for a moment.

"My father's been in slumber for some time, and while I've been ruling in his stead, the moment he passes, the throne changes hands officially." He explained, crossing his arms over his chest and running a hand through his hair. "By tradition, it goes to me, but by law, if I am deemed unfit, then it is up to the angels to choose a successor."

And so, if there was a problem with the program he'd worked so hard on.

Especially if it involved a human.

A human that was the consort of an ancient king.

"And having an empath on your side helps how?" This was the piece I was missing. What I needed to know. He'd been trying to manipulate me this whole time based on me being an empath and I needed to know the reason.

"Beyond that empaths with magic are rare and considered so prized that the angels spent centuries protecting them from the fae?" The question was rhetorical, and part of the answer, but not all. He shrugged and cracked a bit of a grin again. "Empaths are practically sacred to angels because they can command them."

I blinked.

I could... What?

My expression must have been telling, because he laughed.

"You're not strong enough to command them like you would with your pacts, where they must follow your order, but on its own it's enough to influence them in certain decisions." He explained.

I was a back up plan, then? That didn't make a ton of sense, I mean, Sam had mentioned that Diavolo wasn't as bad as his father, but... That still seemed very... It seemed overly cautious.

"It is not so dire I'd need to force you into anything, as you can tell, but your honest affection for the brothers is the best influence over the angels, so I was keen to keep you close." That made more sense, and it also explained something else.

"That's why you'd had me take the truth serum." He nodded and that sent a wave of anger through me, and I had a hard time holding back this one. "And you _knew_ that he'd ask a question that would set me off like that!"

He shrugged at the accusation. He wasn't going to deny it, certainly. And that almost made it worse. He'd probably known about my abuse before I'd even gotten down here, too. An abused empath placed in a home with very attractive fallen angels. Let me get drawn in by how much they all seem to have a 'fix me' element to them, get attached, fuck them, play his side when the angels come calling.

Fuck.

And he was already standing back up as if this conversation was normal, that smile back on his face as he reached over and ruffled my hair.

"I may need other things, depending on how the angels react, however."

That's right, I'd sworn to help. I'd left that far too open, hadn't I?

He walked past me towards the door and something hit me. Memories flit across my vision and a question came to mind.

"You knew that turning her human would curse her, didn't you?" I asked.

He froze.

This. This was the first time I'd actually surprised him during all of this. The first time any of this had sent that static of fear through him.

He turned back to regard me carefully for a moment.

At least he had the decency not to ask me who I meant.

Instead he just stared for a moment, looking... Sad, almost.

"You can't truly turn an angel into a human. A demon cannot give life to a human. Not in the purest sense, not without giving up part of their soul. But the fae have been making empty humans for their changelings for millennia."

And everything with the fae has a cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { i also said: "tbh, i hesitated including krave in this fic because i know fandoms can be harsh against black characters, and he's very much based on my IRL datemate, whom i love dearly. i didn't want to risk seeing any bs surrounding him like i've seen happen in other fandoms. i already do very little inclusion of other people's OCs, but this character is about as based on him as chris is on me." which, someone mentioned in the comments hoping none of my readers have been shitty, and you guys haven't been! which is why i'm not as afraid of including him more, or at least the same amount as the other OCs. }  
> { onto the story stuff as of today! >:3c [How is everyone feeling about Diavolo?](https://www.strawpoll.me/20328977) this chapter was a bit weird to write cuz i had specific scenes in mind but not the transitions and i have mixed feelings on how diavolo came across, but ah well. some things to note! i finally have decided on an ending. barring the second season having something drastic that would ruin the one i have in mind. and while fae are mentioned, i'm still not planning on including them much in the actual story. but the angels will be making more of an appearance soon! }  
> { oh! and since i asked about my original story in the last chapter. i will be posting a couple of the snippets i have on AO3, but a big reason why i'm hesitant to post all of it on here is because AO3 doesn't even allow linking to ko-fi or patreon or the like. i'd been hoping more people liked tapas because it one of the few platforms that does give a written and a comic option and allows people to read for free while able to "tip" the author. [and i've seen a few written stories on there get turned into a comic later on.] either way, the story is an urban fantasy/mystery with some romance? i'll give more info at a later time. }


	57. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris must face what it means to be a pawn in the games of demons and angels and find out what information they're missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { gabby's dialogue written by her creator, [GermanDelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermanDelights/) ! }

Diavolo left me there, pondering the conversation we'd just had, and I don't know how long it was before anyone joined me. I could hear the brothers arguing somewhere down the hall, but it was Lucifer who stepped inside, circling around the bed where I'd perched myself, D.D.D. in my hand. But not getting too close. 

"Lord Diavolo has chosen to pursue no further punishment." Lucifer told me calmly. He wasn't as closed off as before as he approached me, but there was something there. Hesitance. Curiosity maybe? I wasn't sure. I nodded. He was watching me carefully. "What did you offer him for it?"

The fact that Lucifer asked that told me he had an idea. Between the conversation with him and Belphegor earlier, and the knowledge that Lilith had started to feed into my head since we'd bonded, I knew… Some things. Some secrets. 

“Help." I offered. The open endedness of that seemed to stun him, but I shrugged. "I will have to make it clearer with him, but I believe the intent is with taking the throne when his father dies, specifically with the angels."

It seemed a little pointless to lie to him now.

"That is a very dangerous path..." His voice was quiet as he spoke and I frowned at him. He knew this from experience. Images flashed through my mind, the day of Lilith's death as she watched him pact his own plea with Diavolo. He knew far too well. I nodded.

"I included that my help could not hurt mine, at least." I explained, and he looked a little relieved at that. And it made me wonder if he had been concerned. "Demons aren't like fae in ignoring the intent, right?"

That was important. How clear did I need to be? I remembered from tales from my Gran that the fae were very tricky when it came to such things. Would Lucifer even tell me? He shook his head, though.

"Unless you start claiming everybody, he will respect the intent. He's been fairly passive in trying to acquire your--" He started and something hit me from the way he was talking. I froze, staring at him.

"You **_knew_**?" I hissed. He blinked, frowning. I could feel him closing off again.

"I had an idea." He answered calmly. "The program is very important to him, and he's been keen on you since the start."

Keen on me. _Keen on me._

God that sounded terrible.

Did he even realize how that sounded? How this whole thing sounded? I turned my head slowly to look around the room.

Did that mean Lucifer had known that Diavolo wanted me to get close to all of his brothers? To fuck them? Had he been helping that...

Had he been in on that?

A flash of anger burned through me, my vision blurring as I stared at my dresser.

I hated this. I hated all of this. I had agreed to help Diavolo to protect the brothers, but...

"We need to talk about Lilith." He said, seemingly ignoring my state. I blinked and turned my attention to Lucifer.

"Yes, let's." I said, keeping my voice level. It was a strange thing right then, as I felt Lilith with me as I spoke. "Did you know that Diavolo was cursing her when he kept her alive? Did you know her soul would be stuck? What the fae would make her do? What the--"

"No." He cut me off, and I could feel some of his anger. He definitely didn't like the accusations I was laying at his feet. "I was only thinking how I didn't want to lose her."

I could argue with this. I really could. I could feel Lilith's conflicted emotions on the matter.

Lucifer was speaking again, but I couldn't hear him.

I could feel his anger though. He was still talking about Lilith and Belphegor and how I couldn't understand and...

This was.

Nope.

My D.D.D. pinged and I glanced at the screen, seeing Sam's name pop up on the screen.

I should reply to him... I unlocked it and started to and--

Lucifer snatched the phone from my hand and tossed it away from me.

Too hard, as it bounced against the door, hitting the floor with a crack. I didn't even need to see it to know it was broken.

I knew the sound too well. I stared at him.

"I want my old D.D.D. back." He blinked at my tone. It was hard to say if he recognized the state I was in now or not because I stood smoothly, walking towards the closet. "I'm going to Purgatory Hall tonight."

I didn't even look at him as I packed clothing into a bag. Far too automatic, far too familiar. I could feel his eyes on me. Feel his anger melt into shock as the wheels turned in his head. I waited there in silence for a moment before he left.

My hands were shaking as I zipped the bag.

Lucifer wouldn't hurt me, especially now that I'd sworn to help Diavolo, but...

How much of all of this had been fake?

Diavolo's words had already put me into the wrong headspace and Lucifer's anger...

They were demons, after all.

There was a knock on the door and I turned, giving a practiced smile when I saw that it was Sam. He must have gotten tired of waiting outside when I hadn't answered him. 

I was sure he knew the smile. 

He was frowning, especially as Lucifer stepped back into view. My broken D.D.D. was gone from the floor and he held my old one [the one he’d taken from me when before the Harpy attack] in his hand. I nodded a ‘thanks’. 

He didn’t apologize. 

Pride, I suppose. 

I didn’t really remember the walk to Purgatory Hall with Samael as I desperately tried to ground myself again, my mind roving over every interaction I’d had with Lucifer, with each of the brothers. How much of that had been from Diavolo’s encouragement? 

How much? 

Sam guided me to a room [his, it seemed], and I dialed without thinking. The phone rang a couple times before I recognized the voice on the other line answer.

Fuck, it made me want to cry.

"Hey Gabby. It's Chris. Long time no talk, eh?” Oh, she’d recognize this voice for sure, but I had to pretend at least a little bit. “You know how I always joke about being in Hell? Turns out it's not so bad." 

There was a pause before she spoke again. Gabby definitely recognized my tone. Shit.

‷Well… I suppose it depends on where you are in hell specifically, Chris. But are you okay? Everything all good? You eating well? Staying out of trouble? Pussy still intact?‴

She was trying to make me laugh. And hey, it worked. I let out a small chuckle before I answered.

“I should be calling it Devildom, I think. I’m in Purgatory Hall right now, so. It’s whatever. I’m fine. Sam’s here. And a **_fucking angel_** apparently. Nice to finally be let in on that. Eating fine, but you know me, always in trouble. Pussy is still intact. Though if you’d asked that this weekend, it might’ve been a close one. Had a bit of fun with a demon and my new… Husband? I think that’s what he is?”

‷Oooh I’ve heard a lot about Devildom. Never been but it’s on the bucket list.‴ I was glad she was still joking with me, at least. So not **too** worried, at least. Not trying to break down the gates, at least. ‷I’m glad Sam’s there for you. He promised me to keep an eye out for you in case things got... _Iffy_ and I _know_ you’re salty about us not telling you the truth but it’s the rules. I tried to give you some clues. Still had to be vague about it sadly and WOW! You?! Married??? I don’t think I’d ever see the word attached to you in any way. What’s he like?‴

My chuckle turned into full blown laughter this time. I couldn't help myself. We both knew how ridiculous the idea of me being married in the real sense was.

“Asking me if the sex was heavenly is **not** a hint, Gabby." I scolded her about Sam first. It really did NOT count. I hummed at her last question though. About Solomon. "And it's more I'm his consort, like, magically. He's a sorcerer. The other human for this exchange problem. His name’s Solomon. Yes, like my tattoo. In fact, _exactly_ like my tattoo. That’s how it happened. That and borrowing magic. So… Yea. Wild ride so far.”

‷Oh come oooon! That combined with the shit load of biblical names and references I kept dropping despite knowing full well that I’d rather forget that shit? I thought I was being _obvious_.‴ Was that more teasing to her tone? I couldn't tell, but I narrowed my eyes as if she were there in front of me. ‷Ooooh… Oh wait he’s still around? Damn okay does he look old? Got a beard on him? Fuck if I had know this would have happen I’d have thrown some protective charms at you…. I’m sorry.‴

I shrugged, just letting out an 'eh', unsure of what else to say to the apology.

“Oh fiiine. No, he’s… He’s hot. His hair is white, but he looks like. 20s maybe 30s. I don’t know. I haven’t asked if it’s an illusion or anything. But. Very hot.”

I heard her chuckle, but I practically felt it turn into a long pause where neither of us spoke.

Before finally. 

‷Hey, Baby Goth???‴

“Yea Gabs?”

‷Tell me the truth. You don’t sound fine to me.‴

The jig was up, it seemed. I paused for awhile. She’d caught me there. I had to answer though.

“If you’d asked me that a couple days ago, I would’ve said yes, but…” How the fuck do I explain this? “I’m kinda caught in the middle of political bullshit down here? Not entirely sure, honestly. I kinda… I don’t know. Shit was normalizing and then it… Wasn’t.” 

I paused. And realized something.

"Wait, which now that I think about it, how the **fuck** am I even able to call you right now? I’d been trying to call or text you since I got here and nothing went through and now that everything is gettin’ fucking weird, NOW I can call you, what the fuck?”

‷Oh no, I was getting stuff, but on my end I was able to read it but not reply. Have you considered that maybe there was a spell in general placed on your device the moment you entered Devildom or even a location? Some spells, if you build them correctly are literally set to activate the moment the target of the spell enters a room. So for example, someone places a spell to interrupt communication and it’s set to activate when 'exchange student with own device' enters room. Therefore, it activates.‴

I could hear the pout in her tone. ‷Also hella vague information there. Put Sam on speaker.”

“Did you get all my texts, then? Then you should be caught up on what happened until today?” I paused at the vagueness and glanced at Sam before shrugging and clicking the speaker button. “Alright. You’re on.”

‷Three more Sam.‴ Her voice crackled through the speaker.

“Yes ma’am.” He answered solemnly, giving me a wink.

“Three more what?” I asked, frowning.

‷You’re punishment of course. I got everything up until a lunch date and mentions of a gorgeous angel. After that three to four weeks of _silence_ , Chris. I was scared. Devildom is not the place to fuck around so ya know, I panicked.‴ She explained. Which. That was not very helpful.

“I think it was the phone, then. I had to switch phones after that lunch date. There’s been… A lot since then, too.” I really didn’t want to make her panic more about what happened. Especially with the mention of punishment. I took the phone back off speaker. “Since then I’ve had, uh…” What had I called them all via the texts I'd been sending into the void [her phone] again? 

“Solomon, Hoe Demon, and the Otaku, dream fucked grumpy emo boy, almost fucked the Glutton and the Oldest, gave Gold Brat Boy head, turns out that the Butler is Sam’s boyfriend and we had a threesome and then, uh…” I really shouldn’t mention Simeon, especially with Sam right there, but there was a knock and Sam went to get the door and I whispered into the phone. “Also the gorgeous angel.”

She snorted at my run down. God. It had been too long since I'd been able to talk about this like normal. ‷That’s it? Here I thought you’d be putting those succubuses to shame. By the way, ‘a lot since then’ is _not_ a proper explanation and if I don’t get one I’ll text Sam to add ten more. And if I still don’t get an answer I’ll come down there and deal out the punishment _myself_ Chris.‴

I laughed again at her threats.

“That’s just since this Saturday! I held off for awhile and--” Shit. “I promise I’ll explain more, but uh, the angels just walked in and I think I gotta talk to them before more hits the fan. Once I have a better idea, I’ll update you, okay?”

‷That’s a _promise_ , Chris. If you take too long I’ll add...‴ She added the next in a sing-song voice. ‷ _Twenty_ moooore~💙 I love you Baby Goth. Please be safe. For me?‴

Her words were a little desperate at the end, and I shook my head a bit, trying to calm her.

“Yes, yes, it’s a promise. I’ll text you in a bit. I’m not accepting more than you’ve already assigned him, damn it. But I’ll… Do my best?”

‷You don’t even know what the punishment is. You could like it. UwU‴ It was my turn to snort at her words.

“Not knowing is **exactly** why I’m not accepting. You tell me to be safe in Devildom and then try to get me to agree to shit without details. Tsk tsk, bad example for the children.” Luke, who had walked in with Simeon pouted at the mention, and I shook my head at him. “I gotta go though. Love you too. I’ll text you before I pass out.”

‷I never intended on being the shining example buuut your loss I guess. You still have six though.‴

“One short of my lucky number, then. Alright. Talk later.” I sighed, ending the call. 

I smiled up at Luke and Simeon as I set my phone aside. At least talking to Gabby made me feel a bit better about everything and got me back into my head better. Luke looked guilty though, shifting on the balls of his feet in front of me. It was Simeon who spoke first, however.

"We wanted to speak with you about the... Recent events." Ah. Yes. That. Simeon glanced over at Luke and I followed his gaze as Samael left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Luke took that as his cue.

"I didn't mean for Raphael and Samael to get involved! Or for them to go so far! I just... We're supposed to send back reports back to Michael and when the harpy attacked you, I was so worried and I'd asked his advice on what to do so that I could protect you and..." He trailed off, blushing furiously in frustration as I held back a chuckle.

It didn't go unnoticed, because Simeon spoke up in his stead. "I believe that Michael... _Interpreted_ Luke's request for advice as asking for physical help down here."

Judging from his tone of voice, he didn't seem to entirely believe it was an accident either. I nodded, reaching forward to ruffle Luke's hair.

"It's alright. It was actually good to see Sam, to be honest." I didn't want to explain how much I disliked the... "Check Up" from Raphael, especially since that involved topics I didn't want to tell him about.

The short angel puffed his cheeks out in embarrassment before he nodded a little bit. I could feel the relief flooding in from him.

"Raphael already left to report back, but Samael says he's staying to finish out the week." Luke explained. "I know you said you already know him, but if he's rude to you--!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at Luke this time. I was well aware that Sam could come off as rude. But that was part of why we were close.

"I know how to handle Sam if he gets rude." I tell him, holding up one hand curled around empty air in a pantomime. for emphasis. "I just hit him with my shoe!"

Luke seemed satisfied with that answer, smiling back up at me. I really wanted to ask more, however, but I wasn't entirely sure what to ask. Or if it was safe to do so. I just wanted a couple concrete answers and--

"Luke, would you mind grabbing Chris some tea? I imagine they need to go to sleep soon. We can discuss more in the morning." Simeon suggested. He must have picked up on me wanting to ask more questions.

Luke jumped in surprise, but nodded.

"Oh! Good point! I'll go get that! Do you..." He paused a moment, "I have lavender cookies as well, would you like some?"

I smiled at him, and nodded, barely getting a 'yes please' before he disappeared through the door, leaving myself and Simeon. He motioned towards the bed next to me and I nodded as he sat down, so close that his knee was brushing against mine.

"I cannot yet tell if Michael is truly concerned for you--" I snorted at that, as I had never met the angel, so I highly doubted it, and Simeon glanced over at me with a scolding expression as he continued. "As Solomon's consort, at least." Okay, that made a bit more sense. "Or if he is looking for excuses. He doesn't... Dislike Diavolo, per say, but he fears he will be like his father once the time comes."

I was beginning to think that Diavolo had a very good reason for believing that angels sought to replace Diavolo. I frowned.

"Sam mentioned not being fond of Diavolo's father as well. What's the deal?" I asked. He hummed for a moment, weighing his words before he spoke.

"The human bible only speaks about God and the world in terms of when they were born into it, but there are millenia lost to you..." His voice was distant, almost wistful, but he paused, shaking his head. "I cannot tell you of those times, but... It is rather glossed over, but demons were never quite born. They were all changed from something else, much as Lucifer and his brothers were. Diavolo's father was the first born-demon in the royal family and he quickly grew... Quite violent. Long before the brothers fell, he led a battle against Heaven, seeking to claim it, with the human realm as the battlefield. The battle devastated much of the world, so much so that the land itself had to recover, and life almost didn't survive. He was subdued by his children and sent into his slumber after that."

Wait.

Children?

I'd never met any of Diavolo's siblings. I didn't even know he had any, what...

"And what happened to Diavolo's siblings?" Simeon's frown deepened as he stared at me and I could feel his desire to answer that question. Except...

"I suppose it would be difficult to make the connection, since the stories happened over millennia, but many of the stories we have learned in Devildom history are of his siblings. The wars to bring Devildom under control again, the deaths, the betrayals..." He trailed off. I had remembered those. And I remembered how many of them had conveniently died before now. The history had often felt incomplete.

"And now?" I asked. And he shrugged.

"That is the problem, you see. The last of Diavolo's siblings has not been seen for over four hundred years. Diavolo hasn't been directly connected to any of their deaths, but..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

And I'd made a promise with Diavolo to help him take that throne at last.

Fuck.

Simeon laced his fingers through mine, squeezing my hand before bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss against it.

"Don't worry, Chris. Michael will not come for you." There was a wave of guilt that swept through me at Simeon's words, but I stamped that down to smile gratefully at him. He stared at me a moment and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of my lips as he whispered against my skin. "I won't let him."

Heat poured into my skin from that contact, and I couldn't help but flush, remembering that just days ago he'd been this close, inside of me, holding me against him and--

"I hope this tea is good. It's a chamomile and ginger and lemon blend..." Luke said as he came back into the room, carrying a small tray with tea and the promised cookies.

Solomon and Samael followed behind him and I let the conversation pass into something more mundane.

Namely, figuring out my bed for the night.

They didn't ask how long I'd be staying here, and left the answer to where I was going to sleep for the night up to me. But. The answer came easier than I expected.

And it was cute how Solomon looked a little surprised when I asked to share his bed. I think he must have expected me to stay with Samael. Which was tempting since Sam was way more familiar to me, but...

I followed Solomon to his room after I finished my tea and got changed, feeling his eyes on me.

〈I keep getting more confused. Explanation will take a little longer. I don't even know which of the people down here I can trust at this point. Demon or otherwise. It's giving me a migraine.〉

I shot off a quick text to Gabby before I climbed into bed next to Solomon, wrapping my arms around him, face pressed into my chest. I didn't realize how long I'd been holding things in until I felt how soft his hand was as he stroked my hair and realized that I was crying.

"It's alright love." He whispered into my hair, pulling me closer. "Just let it out. It's okay."

And I did. It wasn't as bad as when my empathy had burst forth after my attack, but...

I hated how this night had gone. How this whole day had gone.

And I was glad it hadn't gone worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { [opinions on diavolo's dad?](https://www.strawpoll.me/20384298) }  
> { alright. so, as mentioned last week, i have an ending in mind at this point [finally], which means, while it can still change, there's a lot more plot stuff in mind. feel free to ask questions about stuff! i might not answer them all cuz they might be in the story, but i might have plot holes, so. don't want that. lol. i dont know how long it'll be until the ending because there's some more emotional stuff to get through too. which means. [let me know who](https://www.strawpoll.me/20384320) you want more [general/fluff] scenes of }  
> { also i had these as a fun little easter egg for the people who read the comments section. four polls about which _**sex scenes**_ are people looking forward to. [one on one](https://www.strawpoll.me/20335352). [without brother sharing](https://www.strawpoll.me/20335272), and [with the brothers sharing](https://www.strawpoll.me/20335523). [for reference, sharing = very limited or no direct sibling interaction], and for the **sinners** , [the forbidden](https://www.strawpoll.me/20335504) [unlikely to occur in fic, but i'm just curious?]. }  
> { a lot of polls this week, i'm sorry. haha. please forgive me? also. uh. random. i have a date tomorrow and im avoiding getting paranoid since pandemic n all. wheeee }


	58. אני מאוהב בך

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has a very lazy morning with Solomon, trying to avoid their DDD messages and dealing with the night before.

I woke up with Solomon's arms still wrapped around me, his quiet breath ruffling my hair. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit at it. The noise must have woken him to some extent though, because he ran his hands along my back, pulling me flush against him, forcing another giggle out of me as I pressed a kiss to his chest. He hummed in response, trying to pull me closer, his fingers digging into my skin.

"Someone’s happy to see me." I teased him quietly. He smiled back at me, cracking his eyes open. Just that look was enough to make me blush. 

“I was a bit surprised you’d decided to join me in my bed.” He muttered, dipping down to catch my lips in a quick, soft kiss. He certainly wasn’t complaining that I had, however. 

And I assumed it was because I’d come here with Sam and had been so intent on getting away and on the phone.

I hummed quietly, pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

“Didn’t want to sleep alone.” I told him. He didn’t ask why I had come over here or why him with that answer. He just hummed back at me, ducking to kiss me again, deeper this time, hands spreading across my back, one cupping my ass and pulling me against him.

"And you're always welcome to share mine." He muttered as he broke the kiss, his voice still heavy with sleep, to trail kisses along my jaw and down my neck, nipping at me, leaving me only able to gasp in response.

I giggled a little as he slipped his hands under my clothes, pulling my shirt up and over my head as he kept peppering kisses down my collar and my chest and I felt him growing hard against my thigh.

"Is there something you want?" I teased him, and he looked up at me from between my breasts and grinned lazily as he tweaked a nipple, chuckling when I squirmed, biting my lip to keep from crying out.

"You." He muttered, pressing a kiss to my skin before he caught the other nipple between his lips. I moaned, pushing him back a little bit as I shimmied off my bottoms. His hands trailed along with me as I moved, running his fingers down my side and hooking his hand under my knee to bring my leg over his hip. He hummed with pleasure as he held me there, running his hand along my thigh, even as he lined up the head of his cock along my entrance, ever so barely rocking his hips. Not entering me, just... Being there.

It wasn't meant to be teasing, though it certainly felt like it was, but his guard was down and I could feel it. The slow, lazy desire to simply touch me. I wasn't immune to it as it spread to me, my hands moving across his shoulder and along his neck, smiling gently at him as I felt him slowly push inside me.

"Solomon..." I gasped, threading my fingers through his hair as he moved. He groaned in response, ducking forward to kiss me as his hips rocked against me, moving inside me slowly, languidly, swallowing every little noise I made. 

He groaned, resting his head against my shoulder as he moved, whispering into my skin like he had during the weekend so many times, the steady friction of him thrusting into me driving me mad because I wanted more and yet.

He was being so achingly gentle.

I shifted, pushing him unto his back, bending down to kiss him as he stared up at me and grinding my hips against him as he moaned my name, more words muttered that against my lips that I didn't know and I chuckled.

"You know I don't know what you're saying, right?" I teased him, trailing kisses along his cheek and jaw as I began to move faster, feeling myself getting closer to cumming as his fingers dug into my hips. I could feel it building in him as well, along with a swell of emotion. The familiar one that I hadn't wanted to name over the weekend.

Pulling me against him for another kiss, he moved his hips to match mine, thrusting up to meet me.

"I suppose I'll have to teach you then." He muttered between pants, fingers curling into me as I felt him push energy into me in time with his thrusts, the electric pull of it sending a shiver through my body and he bit on my bottom lip as he kissed me, sending me over the edge.

I swore into the kiss, my cunt tightening around him as I kept moving my hips and pulling his out of him.

"Chris." He moaned my name as he came, holding me against him as he jerked into me once more.

Still breathing heaving, he smiled at me as he peppered my face in kisses.

" _ani met alaih’_ means I'm crazy about you." He said against my cheek, the words laced with affection. I couldn't help but chuckle, relaxing into him.

"That was not the dirty talk I was expecting." I teased, kissing his chest.

"Did you want me to tell you how good it feels inside of you? How great you taste? How I want to just keep touching you and exploring your body..." He ran his fingertips along my back as he spoke, trailing along my ass to my thighs before making his way back up again. "How I think about kissing you whenever you smile? That I want to shower you and affect--"

"Stop stop I'm already blushing." I panicked, covering his mouth with one hand, laughing away my embarrassment. This man was being sappy and ridiculous and sentimental and I didn't even know what to make of it. Or the thread of truth in every word.

He laughed, gently kissing my palm before taking my wrist and placing another kiss along my pulse point, watching me as he turned my hand over and pressed a kiss to each knuckle in turn.

My chest tightened as he did it.

Fuck. I knew this feeling.

This intensity.

He pushed at my shoulder, laying me onto my back, leaving me to stare up at him as I felt his cock slide out of me. His hand moved along me to settle between my thighs and he began to stroke along my entrance. I gasped, still sensitive arching into his touch, holding onto him as he slid a finger inside of me. He ducked forward to capture me gasp in a kiss, sliding another finger into me and stroking inside. 

"I like seeing you blushing like that for me, though." He chuckled.

His other hand cupped my breast, fingers gently toying with my nipple, tugging on it gently. I squirmed under his touch, my body responding to him like he'd already memorized me. Which. Maybe he had. Because it didn't take him long and I reached for him, pulling him closer as he made me cum again, moaning into his shoulder, my body shaking slightly. 

"And moaning." He pulled back enough to stare at me for a moment, that damnedable grin of his gentle. And I couldn't help but smile back up at him. I pulled him back down for another kiss, not wanting to lose the touch of his lips. He moved me, spreading my legs further apart to position himself back between them, holding onto my hips as he lined himself up at my entrance. 

"Chris..." He whispered against my lips. A question again. Always making sure I was comfortable.

"Yes... please..." I whispered back, arching my hips to urge him forward. I felt him smile as he pushed into me against slowly, moaning slightly as he stopped once he was inside me completely. He stayed there for a moment, his forehead resting against mine before he kissed me gently. 

"You feel amazing." He whispered. I smiled at him, pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth as he began to move inside of me, drawing a gasp out of me. 

"So do you." I muttered back as I arched into him, pressing myself against him, desperately wanting to feel his skin against mine. I was still wet and my thighs were sticky from earlier, but fuck it felt good. I moaned as he thrusts into me, his hands moving to my hips, fingers digging into my skin as he pushed himself up. Watching me. I can feel his eyes on me. One hand moved to my breast, his fingers gently moving across my nipple, drawing a gasp from me and making me arch into his touch. 

"That's what I like to hear." He practically purred as he continued to _pull_ the noises from me, moving inside of me, his hands exploring my body. 

I could tell he was _trying_ to be gentle. Taking his time, trying to make sure to **savour** it. His hand moved to my clit as he continued to thrust into me, and I rocked my hips into the touch, moaning, grinding against him. My hands moved to his arms, fingers digging into his skin as I felt myself getting closer to my third.

"Fuck-- Solomon-- _Please_ \--" I was begging, his finger rubbing circles against my clit to match his hips. He leaned down to kiss me. Roughly, desperately. Like he needed it. That sent me over the edge, pulling him closer, pressing my body against his as I tightened around his cock.

The words seemed to slipped out without him even thinking, coming out in a sigh. "I love you Chris."

I stopped for a breath, catching his gaze with a searching expression and he only smiled before his pace quickened. I barely had a chance to rest. He wasn't as gentle anymore, the words having sparked something in him. He clung to me, catching me in another kiss. 

"Say it again." I whispered against his lips. There was an edge to my voice that nearly made it sound like a plea. I hadn't meant it to, heart beating a staccato against my ribs.

But it wasn't a lie. 

And he wanted to hear it again. 

His movements were rough, demanding, desperately passionate. There was a need there. For **_me_**. 

" _ani meohav bah’._ " The words were punctuated by his thrusts, and this time when he said it, I knew what he meant, pulling a gasp out of me. My fingernails scraped against his skin as I held onto him. Those were the words he'd said to me before, too. Whispered and muttered and moaned into my skin over the weekend. He was bringing me close to cumming again, my body tight with desire and need. I kissed his shoulder, teeth dragging against his skin. I moaned, pressing my mouth against him to quiet myself as I felt myself cum again. 

"Solomon--" I started, and I felt his grip on me tighten at his name, pulling me close. "I-I--"

I didn't know how to respond. I didn't know what to say. I was too sensitive, my brain too scattered, but he hadn't stopped. My whole body on edge and I could feel his movements become erratic, his hips slamming into mine. Each movement drawing cries of pleasure out of me instead of coherent words.

"Solomon, I--" I tried again to respond, so many feelings swirling inside of me, stopping me from saying anything. And he barely even gave me a chance, however, pressing a bruising kiss to my lips, stealing my breath. I couldn't give him the words, but I returned the kiss, conveying the intent and the emotions I felt as best as I could, moving my hips to match his. 

And with a groan, he came, muttering my name under his breath. I rocked my hips a bit longer, drawing out his orgasm as his forehead moved to my shoulder, enjoying the feel of him twitching inside of me. 

"I love you." The words were whispered against my skin, peppering kisses along my shoulder. "I'll say it as much as you'd like."

I smiled as I stopped, relaxing against the bed, listening to his breath steady above me. I felt on the verge of tears, this whole thing so overwhelming and unfamiliar to me and... Fuck. I'd said it so casually to Mammon the other day, and joked about it with the other brothers. But somehow it was difficult with him right then. Was it because of the consort pact? Because he was human? Because I could feel the intensity?

I wasn't even sure.

Taking his face in my hands, I pulled his face back towards me and gently pressed a kiss against his lips. He moaned quietly into it, shifting to cradle my head in his hand. I pulled back just enough to whisper against his lips, smiling gently. "Wouldn't have pegged you for the sentimental type when I met you, you know."

He laughed, joy and warmth spreading through the sound as he kissed me again.

We laid there for a little longer, arms around each other, before, with a sigh, he pulled back, slipping out of me.

"I've got to get ready for class." There was definitely a hint of pouting in his tone and I couldn't help but laugh. He dipped down and kissed me again as before stepped away. He was humming a tune quietly, but stopped at the bathroom door, looking back. "Are you going to join me?"

I wasn't sure if he meant for the shower or for class, but I shook my head.

"I don't plan on going to RAD today, and if I join you in the shower, you won't be going either, I imagine." I decided it best to answer both questions at once. Just in case. He laughed, but didn't deny it.

* * *

I sighed as I lay back into the bed, staring at the ceiling after Solomon had left for class. I hadn’t looked at my DDD yet and I was kind of dreading it. I was realizing that I hadn’t even seen any of the brothers on my way out of the House. I’d taken my DDD from Lucifer and left. 

I hadn’t even looked at my DDD since talking to Gabby, either. I sighed. I should look at it. I really should.

I grabbed it and peaked at the screen. I’d definitely gotten messages. 

I skipped straight to Gabby’s. 

〈Good morning~〉 

And then. Timestamped for 10 minutes later.

〈You’re having sex, aren’t you? lol〉

She wasn’t **wrong** , either. She knew me far too well, and it made me laugh even as I messaged her back.

〈Yeaaa… Solomon is very affectionate in the morning.〉 Should I tell her what he said? My mind was still whirling from it a bit. It both felt very sudden and also almost… Normal. He’s said it with such calm surety that I knew it was the same thing he’d whispered into my skin over the weekend. 〈He said he loved me.〉

I needed to give her an update of everything that was going on soon too. But that part seemed pertinent. I backed out to stare at the other names. I ignored the brothers for now and opened up Simeon’s message.

〈I will be home before the others and would like to speak with you.〉

That was… A bit surprising, but I didn’t question it for now. Simply sending back a short 〈Ok.〉

I checked Sam’s next. Samael. I had to start remembering that. I don’t think it made a difference to him, really. But at least for now, I needed to get it cemented into my mind that he was an angel. A fallen angel. I suppose I couldn't blame him too much, but it bothered me. 

〈I’m out, but go to my room and text me.〉

He didn’t explain why. Which was… Weird. Sam was a very chatty texter. I frowned at my DDD, sitting back up in the bed. I needed to get dressed and get ready and then I’d see what it was about. 

But I sat there for a moment longer, staring at my DDD. I’d avoided focusing on the brothers, only to realize now, as I stared at the screen, that only Mammon had texted me. Lucifer must have told them something, then. I couldn’t decide if that was a relief or not. 

I still didn’t know how much of their interest had been influenced by Diavolo. I mean, I’d felt their emotions and all. But like. He’d placed me there knowing I’d get close to them, and Diavolo has known them for longer than he has me. 

I sighed, clicking on Mammon’s message.

〈Chis! You’re supposed to tell me when you go somewhere!〉

〈You better be in class!〉

〈Where are you?〉

〈You better tell your BOYFRIEND, THE GREAT MAMMON.〉

〈〉

〈〉

〈〉

〈Chris?〉

〈〉

〈〉

〈Chris please...〉

Oh he was panicking. And I could see the three little dots appear and disappear as he was certainly writing something else. I needed to reply to him at least. 

〈I’m at Purgatory Hall.〉 And what? What did I tell him after that? That Diavolo had been trying to manipulate me and I didn’t know to what extent yet and I wanted to try to sort stuff out? That I wasn’t sure who there had been influenced by that? That I just wanted two seconds to think for a bit? 

The only thing I could think of to send him was. 

〈I needed to get out of the house.〉

I wasn’t sure what else to tell him. I set the phone down. I knew there’d be another message soon, but I wanted to see what Samael had left me first. And see if I could figure out why he’d left his message so vague. 

Had he been worried about Solomon sneaking a peek at my DDD? Did he think that Solomon wasn't trustworthy?

Fuck.

I groaned as I got dressed, feeling a little sore. I'd meant to take a break from sex, and yet here I was... I'd had sex every day since. Gabby would be proud.

Making my way to the guest room that Sam was using, I slipped in, locking the door behind me and going straight to the bed and under the pillow. Underneath was a book. A grimoire, specifically. The whole thing pieced together in Sam's familiar handwriting with some notes in the margins that looks suspiciously like Gabby's handwriting. And a slip of paper peeking out the top, addressed to me.

"These are gonna be helpful for you. I started putting this together once I realized what you were. You need to be careful now that you're involved.”

Once he realized what I was… 

How long had he known I was an empath?

Had Gabby known?

Fucking Hell. I kept getting more and more questions every day.

〈I'm in your room, Sam.〉 I messaged him, cracking open the book.

My DDD pinged and I checked it. Mammon again this time. It had taken him awhile to respond. 〈What happened last night?〉

That was a very good question. One I didn't entirely know how to answer, either.

So I didn't.

Instead diving into the book. Especially the first part titled "protections for empaths".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { So! yall are really looking forward to more simeon and asmo, judging from the polls. fret not, there will be plenty to come! }  
> { as a mini-announcement, i'm taking an intentional "intermission". i'm gonna take a week or two to edit the past chapters and review them without adding additional stuff so that i can make sure that i can get any plot holes in order, and i also want to write some more of the mundane stuff between chris and the boys. because there's a lot of it and i want to write more fluff, especially since the chapters are gonna be a bit heavier for a bit. }  
> { [here's a poll](https://www.strawpoll.me/20432266) for opinions on how i might handle these scenes. tbh, stand alone [one for each of the boys] might be easiest for me. especially since a lot of them are like, so mundane that if i were writing a novel, they'd be cut. which. you can subscribe to [the series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601725) to get updates that way if i do that. or if i just end up with random chris shenanigans. i might even do a 'request' a scene/scenario thing. or do a story for chris in the various events! idk }  
> { for comments this week, uh. yea, comment anything you'd want to see in the mundane stuff and/or any plot lines you're wondering about that i haven't covered [besides the obvious angels and lilith one] }  
> { EDIT: [new secondary poll](https://www.strawpoll.me/20432598) on opinions about the ending/from here. in the end, it'll still be however i want, but like. if yall want super humourous and i'm planning super dark, i don't want to scar anyone. lol. }


	59. An Angel's Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { previous author's note chapter was deleted. i was intending to go back and edit all the chapters, but i didn't get to all of them, and i apologize for the wait! }

I leaned back, the spellbook cradled in my lap, resting my head against Samael's temporary bed and couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed. Half of the spells in the book I couldn't even read. Not that they were in a foreign language, but just that the words on the page itself seemed so strange to me that it didn't make sense. Like staring at the pages too long would make my head hurt.  
I wasn't ready for a lot of this magic, I think.  
Yet my agreement with Diavolo hung heavy in my head. If I were to actually be helpful in any of this, then I needed to be able to do something more than hope I could sway the angels' choices when the time came.  
And the prickling sensation at the back of my neck kept reminding me that I had also agreed to help Lilith out of her current incorporeal state. Which, that one I was going to need Solomon's help from what she had said. And I had to wonder how that would interfere with the help I needed to give Diavolo.  
I don't know how things ended up like this. With me playing a role in so many things. I needed to help Lilith, I needed to help Diavolo. I had six of the seven avatars of sin bound to me. As long as a thousands year old sorcerer-king and another demon, who was a... Duke?  
I was supposed to be in Japan.  
I was supposed to be another faceless stranger. Sure, I'd have been a foreigner still, but I wouldn't have been... Important. It would have been standard sort of fair. I would've been able to blend in and be ignored as usual. It sucked sometimes, sure, being forgettable to a lot of people, but this?  
Fuck.  
This was stressful.  
I frowned a little bit as I heard the knock on the door, wondering who on Earth it could be. Except--  
"Are you in there Chris?" It was Simeon's voice coming through the door.  
Could I show him the spellbook? Would Samael get in trouble for that? I didn't know. Shit.  
I quickly shut it and stuffed it under the bed behind me, making sure that it was hidden away before I jumped up and went to the door, pulling it open to find the handsome angel standing there, a soft, calm smile on his face. Except there was something else there. I could feel him holding back something. But I wasn't entirely sure what it was.  
"Simeon?" I asked to that smile and he gestured for me to follow him out of Samael's room.  
"There was something I needed to talk to you about, Chris." He explained as he led me to... To his room. I couldn't help but blush as I realized where I was being led to. Especially as he sat down on his bed. And the calm smile he'd been wearing faded a bit as he ran a hand through his hair. I frowned, stepping forward and gently touching his cheek.  
He stared up at me and I felt it. The shock of lust and affection and... Determination. Just one small touch and he moved forward, gently grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me into a kiss. It was different than last time. It was soft, yes, like it had been after I'd told him I'd wanted him since I'd met him, but there was more to it and it pulled at me. He pulled at me, one hand threading through my hair as he continued to kiss me while the other played with the edge of my shirt.  
I gasped for breath as I pulled back. The lust was so clear as he held the edge of my shirt and I stared down at his hand for a moment.  
"This... Isn't one of my spells affecting you, is it?" I asked him, cautious. There was a brief hint of... Something. Guilt, I think? And then he smiled at me, slowly, shaking his head.  
"No. I just... Wish to make love to you." He explained, slipping his hand under my shirt to gently touch my skin. His hand brushed across the seal as he spoke. An accident, I think, but the illusion fell and he was bright and warm, two pairs of wings stretching behind him, and halos circling around his head, filled with eyes, many just as blue as the eyes I was used to seeing.  
But many more in other hues, in reds and golds and greens and browns and hazel and even the same purple the twins had. And I blinked and he had moved his hand away from the tattoo and I could feel his concern and a touch of fear as he stood there for a moment.  
Waiting.  
Angels always did say 'be not afraid' in the bible. Because their forms were so inhuman it often frightened prophets. I remembered that from Sunday school.  
But by the Gods.  
"You're gorgeous." It was true.  
He smiled softly and ducked back down, kissing me again as his hands started to explore my body under my shirt. This time there was more of a passion to it. A rush to it as he pulled off my shirt and helped me out of the rest of my clothes in a rush that seemed almost uncharacteristic, turning to lie me on his bed.  
At least it would have if he hadn't acted much the same last time, peppering kisses along my face and down my neck and shoulders. His hand moved between my legs and he began to stroke me as he trailed kisses down my chest and stomach, moving down my body as he hooked my legs over his shoulders.  
I stared down at him as he perched himself between my legs. His hands on my thighs had me eager and wanting as I felt the flood of emotions from him, it was making it hard to focus on any one of them. I let out a little gasp when he kissed my thigh, reaching down to touch his shoulder. I let out another needy whine as he kissed my other thigh, slipping a finger inside of me.  
I rolled my hips up to meet him as I felt his lips circle my clit and moaned quietly as I felt his tongue moving across my cunt, hands threading through his hair. "Fuck…"  
He slipped another finger in as he sucked on me, and my other hand moved to join the first into his hair as I moaned, bucking into his face again as he started to pump his fingers into me. He wasn't an empath like I was, but he was something close. And I could feel him soothing something as he went while tugging at my own power to amplify it and I was about to ask after it when he slipped a third finger in, turning to nip at my thigh and I lost the thought as I screamed out his name as I came. I heard him shuffle as he pulled off his own clothing until he was as naked as I was.  
He kissed his way back up my body to look down at me, a soft smile on his face as he dipped down to kiss me. I could taste myself on his lips and held onto his shoulders as I felt him line up, gasping as he pushed inside me. He peppered my face with kisses once again as he gave me a moment to adjust to him before he started thrusting into me.  
Arching into him, I pressed myself against him as best as I could, clinging to his shoulders as his angelic form blurred in and out of view as he'd brush against the seal tattooed into my skin, and I could feel the power from that. And something else, something building as he moved in me, the power mounting in time with my own pleasure as he kissed me again trailing one of his hands down my arm. My right arm. I felt a spark, almost. But it was warm and full and sent a rush of affection through me as he held my held and I came again, magic surging through me, my cunt tightening around him as I felt him cum right after me.  
And I realized I recognized that feeling, the knowledge cutting straight through the afterglow as I pulled our arms up in order to see his forearm. And there, on his arm, was my sigil, glowing bright against his skin, fresher and brighter than when I had doodled it onto his arm, and on my own arm was a matching sigil, one that must be his own. Against my skin in the same way that the demons' were.  
"Simeon. The sigil... What?" I asked, sitting up and watching him carefully. He glanced at the sigils and was smiling gently at me until he looked at my face and he must have felt my panic and my concern. It wasn't the same as the Sigil with Solomon, I knew that, but this... "What did you do?"  
He paused for a moment, frowning as he seemed to realize that this was a gap in my knowledge.  
"Forgive me." Simeon said, as he brought my knuckles to his lips, pressing gently kisses to each one. "I told you that I would not let Michael harm you, and I had been discussing with Samael how best to do that and..."  
He trailed off, and I couldn't help the frown deepening on my face. "And what? You thought a pact would be best?"  
He nodded. "Yes. And since the sigil remained from the other day, it seemed like it would be the most pleasing option to solidify it."  
Except they'd only hinted at that. No one had told me details of what that entailed. No one had explained how a temporary sigil was made permanent through sex. And most importantly, he hadn't told me that was his intent.  
And he must have sensed my unease and my frustration because he looked away from me.  
"Why didn't you mention it before hand?" I asked him. I wasn't going to let him off without that answer. I didn't think the answer was as simple as he forgot. He sighed slightly.  
"I had hoped that it was understood..." He started to say, and while it didn't quite feel like a lie, now that I had made the pact with him the angel was far easier to read than he had ever been. "I had... Wanted to do it as a gift."  
And there was a wave of affection with that. And perhaps, if this hadn't happened while I was already confused about everything going on, it might have seemed... Nice? Perhaps? I wasn't sure. I blinked at him, less frustrated and more confused, with a hint of fear creeping in.  
"Aren't you worried about falling?" I asked him, and he shook his head once again. The same pacifying smile he had given me last time we had fucked.  
"It is not a consort pact, so there is no reason for you to fear." He assured me, and I felt the wave of comforting magic flow from him and into me. I sighed. He meant well. He did. I had to remember that. I knew what Vepar and Solomon had said and that this would contribute to that idea.  
But that they felt I needed this protection.  
It worried me.  
I leaned into him, frowning as I felt him gently kiss the top of my head and let his magic override the other things. It was easier to do so than it had been before. Now that I was aware of it and was bound to him.  
"I didn't come here to be a pawn." I muttered into his shoulder and his arms tightened around me.  
"I know, my lambchop." He whispered into my hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { i'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best. as i mentioned when i went away for a bit, i had planned to go back and edit some stuff and add in some scenes, and while i did a little bit of that, i did quickly lose steam. between work and personal life and just everything in the world, i had a hard time focusing on the story, and then i dived into my hero academia for a bit. then fell behind on the in-game story by a lot. and honestly, i'm finally slowly catching up there, but this story is already canon-divergent anyway, so i'm trying not to let it influence me beyond tidbits of lore. anyway. lots of stuff happened, and i kind of wanted to come back to this because writing this has been very cathartic and its helping me process some stuff that happened very recently. anyway! i don't know what my speed will be getting back into it, but at this point, i'm probably focusing on this fic for nanowrimo. }  
> { also hey look [a poll](https://www.strawpoll.me/21250206) }


	60. Differences in Falling

"I'm not your first human lover." I watched as he tensed up at that, his back to me as he cooked. Technically it was Solomon's turn, but they always tried to keep him from cooking. And I didn't blame any of them.

He didn't answer me at first, but he didn't really need to. I could feel some guilt creeping into him as soon as I'd said the words. Now that he'd bond us together he couldn't really avoid it.

"No. You're not." His voice was a little distant as he spoke. It hurt him a little to talk about, but he pushed on. "It was not so unusual once. Our father was even glad that his first children loved his new creations so much. He encouraged it, even."

He paused there, however, humming. He turned to me and stared for a moment, tilting his head to one side. I could feel him considering something. Something was weighing on him, a string of guilt and fear wrapped around it. I reached forward towards him, curiosity making me want to brush aside those strings.

He sighed, nodding slightly as he turned back to his cooking.

"But humans never really were one of his creations. As much as he claims they are. We believed him, of course, but part of why relations between humans and angels fell out of his favour was that since humans were never really his, your kind never quite listened." The sadness started to creep into his voice then as he continued. "Angels would rebel for their human lovers, especially once they'd born them nephilim."

I felt the swell of pain from Lilith, even though I couldn't see her. Even without her being there physically, there was enough of her there that she was responding to his words.

And I remembered the tale of how she'd fallen. Of why.

How she'd risked it to keep him alive.

Of how that had been a turning point in the war that had caused the brothers to fall.

And for--

"You nearly fell."

I might have missed his nod if I had not felt the emotions in him to match.

Shame, resignation.

Not only that, but... An image drifted across my mind's eye as if a memory and I knew it was Lilith's.

Of Simeon conveniently stepping away from his post. Of Lilith secreting away her lover's salvation. And the side glance that Simeon gave her as she stepped forward.

"Who'd asked you to step away early?" He froze at that question and I realized I shouldn't have asked. Telling me would be admitting to treason. Treason I shouldn't even know about. Crimes against Heaven and--

"What smells so good?" Samael asked, stepping in from the hall, grinning widely as he started to pull at the collar of his cassock.

It had been him.

Simeon didn't even need to say it. The surge of emotions, jealousy and hurt being among them, hit me like a wave before the angel soothed them back away from both of us. Samael had been the one to trick Simeon. He'd been the excuse the angel had used.

But Simeon had known.

Because he'd given up his human lover. And it had hurt him so intensely to do so that I knew I shouldn't push the topic any further. He'd helped Lilith and the brothers rebel and hadn't fallen himself. I had so many questions for him about it. About what had happened and how he'd managed to avoid falling.

Sam had told me that he had still fallen, but had stayed attached to the Celestial Realm through his role as an Angel of Death. And that he had not sworn any loyalty to the King of Devildom or Diavolo. But Simeon, it seemed...

Had lied.

Or perhaps just let others believe he had known nothing.

I... I wasn't sure which one it was. He was too focused on soothing my emotions right then, hoping I wouldn't pry with Sam there. I waved my hand and nodded at him as he looked over at me. I did my best to send the emotion of 'okay fine' to him, but I wasn't sure how well it went through. It wasn't like mind reading and he'd have to have the same feelings attached to the thought.

So I turned my attention to Sam instead.

"You said you wanted to talk to me when you got back from whatever it was you were doing?" He blinked back at me, surprised that I'd brought it up so abruptly. He glanced over at Simeon, who nodded. I could feel that he was eager for us to go talk. The relief from him that I hadn't pursued the topic.

I'd ask more later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { shorter chapter today. i debated adding this to the end of the last chapter, but. kept it here instead. a poll for ya today! one about [chapter updates](https://www.strawpoll.me/42241630) and a post about [personal stuff](https://caffeinatedfantasy.tumblr.com/post/636887384252956672/so-this-post-is-just-for-my-readers-over-from) short version is life has been stressful and holidays are especially so this year, but i still wanna finish this and am looking at my next project. }  
> { EDIT: The new event lets me have Solomon on my main screen. I LOVE HIM. THIS IS ALL I'M GONNA THINK ABOUT FOR THE NEXT MONTH. }


	61. No Secret Chord

"Have you updated Gabby?" Samael asked me the moment he closed the door behind him, flicking his wrist to cast the silencing spell that was quickly becoming familiar.

I sighed, flopping to sit on the edge of his bed. "A little bit? I'm still unsure what to tell her, especially with the latest developments."

I'd sent the texts while going through the spellbook that he had left me, explaining the details that she'd missed from when I'd switched phones. One aspect I hadn't explained yet though. Lilith. That is to say, I'd explained parts of the situation with her, but there were parts I just... Didn't know how to explain. Parts that I felt like I needed to talk to Solomon or even Samael about first.

I hadn't even told Gabby her name, despite the wistful feeling that lingered on the edge of my awareness as I'd had the text conversation.

"The problem is, I don't want her trying to come down here and rescue me." Sam opened his mouth to argue and I waved my hand at him, frowning. "This isn't an argument, Sam."

He huffed, staring at me, practically scowling. Instead of arguing, however, he sighed, plopping down on the bed next to me and laying back. I turned to look at him as he pillowed his head on his hands, frowning slightly.

"But you wanted to talk." I reminded him. Another huff as he turned, propping himself up on his elbow and staring at me.

"Did you find the spellbook I left for you?" He asked and I nodded, sliding off the edge of the bed to crawl under it to grab the book in question, pulling it out and holding it up for him to see. He hummed a little bit and reached for it, not taking it from me, only running his finger along the spine, muttering in a language that I couldn't... Quite understand.

Comprehension lingered on the edge of my mind, but it was like remembering a dream after you'd woken up abruptly. You knew a very vague gist of it, but not specifics, and you weren't able to explain any of it.

The only thing I knew was he was marking it as officially mine, not just in holding, but in reality. And it felt different. There was really no way to explain how, but it did.

"It's your grimoire now. You'll have to finish the spell with your own sigil, but not even Solomon or I will be able to get into it without your say-so." He explained as he pulled his hand back. And that struck me as odd, but I didn't have time to dwell on it as he continued to explain. "A lot of the spells I put in there won't make sense right away. Not with you being so new to magic, but I tried to include as much as I could that would be relevant, and I'm sure I could find some others if you need and--"

"What about..." I started to asked. It was probably a thing I should be asking Solomon about instead. Lilith had said that I would need his help, after all. But hadn't Samael said that Lilith was his wife? So he'd want to help... Wouldn't he?

I realized I'd trailed off without actually asking my question.

And he was watching me intently, his red eyes shining in a way that was unnatural and far too familiar and they felt strange on his face.

I'd stared into his face more times than I'd bothered to count. Stared into his eyes. And the irises that had always stared back at me had always been a deep rich brown. Whenever they'd catch the light and seem to shine red, I'd always blown it off as a trick of the light.

But now.

They were rubies.

And so strangely similar to Lucifer's. As if they had come from the same mould.

He was frowning at me slightly, moving to sit up to look at me more closely.

I still hadn't asked my question.

Why was it being so difficult to get the words out?

And had Lilith felt that Samael's eyes were so like Lucifer's when she'd known him?

Lilith.

"Golem?" I choked the words out, focusing all my willpower into getting the word out.

And the effort left me panting, my hand going to my throat in confusion.

But it seemed the word was enough because he shot the rest of the way up, one hand gripping my arm and turning me towards him abruptly. I couldn't get any further words out on the matter and he seemed to sense that I couldn't say more.

"Are you meant to ask someone else about that?" He didn't repeat the word.

And I had a feeling I knew why.

I nodded at the question.

"Solomon." My husband had been what Lilith had said. And technically he was. Or at least the closest thing to it. Sam nodded, his hand moving down my arm to rest on my leg as he seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"You'll need to ask him on that one." He answered, his voice distant. "Luckily, he should know. It's forbidden for angels."

It didn't surprise me. And it struck me then how foolish I'd been to even try to ask him about it. I'd known it would be dangerous from the moment that Lilith had suggested it. Had asked it of me. And that had been before I'd known what had happened with Diavolo and Lucifer's agreement.

"Why do you..." He started to asked, then frowned, realization crossing his face. He leaned towards me, reaching to the back of my neck and tapping on the marking left by Lilith. I nodded at the implied question and his scowl took on a worried note. I could feel it radiating from him in waves. "Foolish. You're taking a very foolish route here, Chris."

I shrugged off his hand on my neck, shaking my head slightly.

"When am I not?" I tried to tease him. Making fun of my stupid choices was practically a pass time for us before.

But not now. His expression was stern and he reached his hand back to my leg and pulled me forward by my thigh.

And he began to mutter something, his eyes now glowing slightly, the words once again lingering in that familiar vague place just on the edge of my understanding. I recognized the feel of the magic, the way it wove itself from the air and along his arm and--

And onto my skin of my now exposed thigh. [When had he done that?]

And my brain caught up with what was going on before I could stop him and his fingernail grew sharp and pricked my skin, drawing blood.

Then the spell was done, and glowing hot on my skin was another pact mark.

Samael's sigil this time.

I stared at it for a moment in shock and disbelief.

He hadn't even _asked_.

Hadn't even **warned** me.

I swung at him, my hand coming into contact with his cheek. He caught my wrist before I had the chance to actually hurt him, but I knew he could feel the anger running through me.

I wanted him to feel it.

"What the fuck is with you angels and not even giving me warning on this sort of shit?" I seethed.

And he blinked.

Glanced at the door.

Looked back at me.

He grabbed my right arm and pulled up my sleeve, pressing into the spot on my skin where Simeon had marked earlier before the sigil glowed against my skin there too.

And he laughed. A wild, disbelieving laugh.

Joy and confusion and disbelief and... Relief perhaps? Flowed through him and into me as freely as if it were my own.

He wasn't even bothering to hide his emotions right then.

"Simeon probably feels guilty for not being able to protect the human he cared for before." Sam said finally as his laughter subsided, the rush of emotions now tainted with a bit of pain. "It's helpful for you, but I hope it's not needed."

I stared.

Samael knew.

"He hadn't killed them, of course, but he did nothing to stop Azrael from carrying out Father's command when they fell pregnant." Sam explained.

And I remembered the first time that Simeon had mentioned nephilim. How that would be a factor if he were to fall. His human lover had nearly born him a nephilim. Nearly condemned him. And he'd let them die for it. He might have felt powerless since it had been on God's command, but still...

Samael knew.

And I knew in that instant.

He had been the one to convince Simeon to step away from his post.

He'd used that guilt to keep Simeon from being there to stop Lilith and allow her to steal away the cure for her own human lover.

"What kind of fucked up ship is God running up there?" I asked, and the disgust and disbelief must have been clear in my voice because his laugh was bitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { getting into more lore and more drama in here. hope yall are finding it interesting! i probably won't update again until the beginning of the year? i'm unsure, we'll see how inspo hits. but also, i'm loving the event with the brothers in their angelic forms, they look so good. but their behaviour is off putting. lol. still haven't caught up on the actual lessons yet, but oh well. have a bit of [a silly poll](https://www.strawpoll.me/42297906) about what might be coming next. }


	62. Doubt Creeps In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { guess i was wrong about not updating before the end of the year. also! many of you missed my [ poll from last chapter ](https://www.strawpoll.me/42297906) about stuff you're looking forward to! }

Dinner was nice. But it was quiet. Not bad, per say, but there was a weight to the air. Somehow, it seemed, they all seemed to know that the two angels had made pacts with me. Except for Luke, who seemed a little bit oblivious. [Which was probably for the best, really.] Sam and Simeon had exchanged looks as soon as we returned to the kitchen, with Simeon blinking in surprise at Sam. Who had, of course, smirked a bit.

And then Solomon pausing then smiling when he returned home with Luke.

But no one fucking said anything, so Luke, the only one in the Hall at the moment that I didn't have a pact with, remained oblivious.

And he led the conversation into mundane things rather nicely, avoiding politics and the awkward situation we were involved in. Well. That I was involved in.

Of all the angels, he was sometimes the strangest. Despite being hundreds of years old in human years, he was a child by angelic standards. And it was in times like this where it showed the most. He was far more interested in being excited that I was here for another night and wanting to make plans to bake with me tomorrow and telling me what he had learned last from Barbatos, that he seemed to completely ignore the mood of the room and allowed me to relax a bit.

He, at least, was excited about the idea of me staying her for the rest of the program if need be.

It was after dinner that was a bit...

Interesting.

Luke had suggested that I join him to study, but Solomon whisked me off to his room and sat me down.

"I see Simeon and Sam are worried as well?" He asked me, motioning towards where the new pact marks were from each of them. I frowned.

"How..?" I started to ask, but stopped myself. Some sort of magic, probably.

He watched me as I cut off the question, reaching out and stroking my hair.

"Your energy had changed by the time I got home, similar to how it has every time you've made a pact. Combine that with how the angels were acting..." He answered the unfinished question before he frowned, tilting his head slightly. I could feel a sort of curiosity from him, with an emotion buried underneath, but I couldn't quite...

My DDD chimed loudly. And I noticed with a small frown that it was another message from Mammon.

I felt terrible, ignoring him, and the others, like this, but I didn't know what to even say to him.

〈It's not like I'm worried or anything, but..〉

I sighed as I turned my attention away from his tsundere text. Yes, he was actually worried. He just hated admitting it. And I hated that at a time like this, he couldn't be normal.

"What are you going to do about the brothers?" Solomon asked and I couldn't help but groan at the question.

"I don't know. I just..." I stopped myself again, worrying my thumb over the edge of the phone case. The biggest issue is that I hadn't really explained what had happened with Diavolo to Solomon yet. I'd barely explained it to any of them. But I should be able to trust Solomon... Right?

I was his consort, after all.

He said he loved me.

He'd intentionally kept the consort mark one sided so that he wouldn't have power over me.

_He said he **loved** me._

And I was staring at him as he smiled at me patiently.

"I... Can trust you... Right?" I knew my voice was quiet, and I probably sounded more pathetic than intended.

And I felt the thread of hurt from him at the question. One that I wouldn't have even known was there if it weren't for that empathic connection to him, as his face remained unchanged. "Sorry, I just... Look. I don't have a lot of good experiences and I just--"

"You don't have to explain, Chris. It's fine." He answered, his smile gentle, and he hummed. "Yes, you can trust me. Anything you tell me will stay between us, I swear it and--"

I could feel the beginnings of a spell at his words. Magically binding himself not to say anything, as a show of how serious he was, but I covered his mouth with my hand.

"You don't have to cast a spell to show it." I told him and he nodded, releasing the spell, frowning. I sighed. "Diavolo has been 'keen' on me since I arrived and has been hoping to win me over so that I can help him. Specifically help with keeping the angels from trying to disrupt his standing."

Solomon paused for a moment, but he didn't look too surprised, nodding.

"I suspected that played a part in Michael's insistence on sending angels here." He explained. "But what does that have to do with the brothers?"

"From the way he talked about it, I..." I frowned, not sure how to explain it to him. "I don't know how much of what has gone on with them has been part of his plan to sort of... Rope me in. He admitted that your seal, and your magic turning it into a consort pact, sort of... Threw a wrench in his plans a bit, but... Still, I just..."

"You don't know if you can trust them." He finished my sentence and I nodded, burying my face in my hands. I'd come so far while down here when it came to that shit. I'd actually started to trust all of them.

"With your magic, however, can they really lie to you?" It was more Solomon musing out loud rather than asking me, but I frowned.

He had a point.

"Mammon, for example, is a terrible liar even from my perspective, and I don't have the empathetic connection to him that you do." He continued.

And he was right.

Mammon especially was terrible at lying. Oh, he'd try, especially when it came to trying to avoiding punishment from Lucifer, but he was terrible at it.

And I always felt it. Even before I had realized that it was an empathetic connection, I'd feel his anxiety coursing through me just as if I'd been lying. I'd chalked it up to fear of being dragged in on the punishment early on, but that had never happened, and I'd begun to recognize it.

I'd feel it even before he'd actually admit to any lie he was keeping from someone else.

It was how I knew he cared for me, even.

I'd feel that twinge of embarrassed anxiety when he'd deny caring for me.

And the others weren't really much better, I realized.

Belphegor and Lucifer were exceptions.

But the pact with Belph was new, and I didn't have one with Lucifer.

So I didn't have the empathic link to them.

But even so...

Belph wouldn't have done any of what he did in order to help Lucifer or Diavolo, that much I knew. He'd put in a lot of effort lying to me, and I... I had been able to tell, actually.

And none of it had been in favour of this plan.

And Lucifer...

Lucifer had acted as if the whole thing was to be expected.

As if I should have recognized it from the start.

I sighed.

His hurt the worst, really.

I'd felt so guilty for hiding my knowledge of Belph from him and this entire time he'd been... Not quite lying about Diavolo. And lying to Diavolo about Belphegor.

Lucifer just avoided topics he would have to lie about instead. His instances of actually lying to me, at least, had always been a bit... Suspect.

"They're all pretty bad at lying, to be honest." I admitted. Or I was just good at reading them. Either because of the empathy or hypervigilance from my past, I didn't quite know. "But they're demons, what if--"

Solomon nodded, but held up his hand as doubt crept back into my mind.

"The fact of the matter is, when you make pacts with demons, you have a few options for how to approach the relationship. You can treat them as mentors to seek knowledge from, you can treat them as servants to do tasks for you, or, you must treat them as equals." He explained to me. I nodded. We both knew how I'd already been treating them. "They are demons, yes, and while that gives them powers that you and I as humans do not possess, it does not make them infallible or inherently cleverer than you. In fact, you've proven yourself to be quite clever so far."

The compliment made me flush, but he didn't let up, only giving me a small smirk before he continued.

"So it would be best to continue things with them as you have been. Deal with your fears as if they weren't demons, per say. But your friends." He explained. And the way he said 'friends' made me flush.

He'd meant 'lovers'. I knew he'd meant it, especially as he leaned forward and kissed the corner of my mouth.

He just knew that I was hiding from that idea still.

I nodded.

"Alright." I said, glancing at my DDD again. He smiled at me softly, gently stroking my hair and moving to caress my cheek before he nodded and began to stand. I held tight to his hand as he went to move, and frowned.

"Sorry about..." I trailed off. Doubting you sounded wrong. Not saying I love you back or trusting you sounded worse. I skipped the specifics. "I don't mean to be like this..."

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of my head, speaking into my hair and letting his affection flow into me as he spoke.

"Do not apologize about the things done to you. I understand better than most that the past can haunt you for far longer than you'd like." He told me, turning my face up to him to press a soft kiss to my lips.

I knew what he meant, too.

Asmo had told me about his wives and how the two of them had become connected like they had.

I nodded, letting go of Solomon's hand as he smiled at me again.

"I need to help Simeon with something while you speak with the brothers, and afterward we can work on a strategy regarding the angels." He suggested.

I nodded back at him as he left and stared back down at my DDD.

Even knowing they were horrible liars, my brain wasn't going to let it go that easily.

What I needed was reassurance.

Some sort of confirmation.

I needed to hear it from them.

I sent the same message to Mammon, Levi, Asmo, Satan, and Beel individually.

〈Did you know?〉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { so! i've caught up with the normal lessons [up to 43] in the game and got inspired. especially since nothing directly contradicts! obviously, the fic is still canon-divergent, as chris is not related to lilith, but it still can fall under compliant, and gave me quite a few little nuggets of inspo. not much of my actual planned out plot is gonna change, but! like i said, gave me inspo. i'm still deciding what elements from the chapters i just barely caught up on i'm going to incorporate, so [ let me know](https://www.strawpoll.me/42332081) if there's an element that you think would be interesting in all of this! }


	63. Did You Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { i hope the format makes sense. and yes i waited until midnight [my time] to post this. edit: of course it doesn't show that, though. oh well. }

**〈Chris: Did you know?〉**

The text was simple. Sent to five of the seven brothers individually. Mammon was the first to answer.

〈Mammon: I'm the great Mammon, of course I knew!〉

And then, one annoyed emoji later...

〈Mammon: Wait. Knew what?〉

Which. Shit.

I hadn't clarified, had I?

Beel's text confirmed that my question wasn't on their minds, even as the last three showed they were still typing.

〈Beel: About Belphie in the attic? No. How did you know?〉

Before the others could answer and before things could get off track too much, I sent a follow up instead.

〈Chris: I mean about Diavolo.〉

That stopped all of them from typing.

〈Levi: . . .〉

Levi's text in particular kept popping up and going away and coming back.

〈Asmo: Wait, what about Diavolo?〉

〈Mammon: I thought you were asking about Belphie.〉

And I'd definitely have to talk to them about Belphegor in the attic, I think. I'd been so caught up in my own distress from the Demon Prince that I hadn't even considered how any of them would feel about finding out about me hiding Belphegor in the attic.

I'd just freed their brother that they'd thought had been in the human realm all this time from the attic.

Fuck. Without explaining a single thing.

〈Satan: I knew about Belphegor's fight with him, but that's not your question, is it?〉

I _really_ shouldn't be surprised that Satan was the one to figure out there was something else that I was asking about, however. He was smart. I sighed.

〈Chris: No, it's not.〉

I sent out, now sending another identical text to the five of them once more to clarify.

〈Chris: Did you know Diavolo wanted to use me for political reasons?〉

The silence stretched for a moment, with none of them responding.

This was being more annoying than expected. I should have done this in person probably, would have been much quicker, if nothing else, but I didn't want to have to deal with Lucifer.

I was dreading speaking to Lucifer again. 

Once again, Mammon was the first to reply.

〈Mammon: Lucifer just told me to keep you from getting eaten. And his usual 'don't embarrass me/Diavolo' shit.〉

I sighed. I mean, I suspected as much, with Mammon at least. He was the worst liar and he'd been so adverse to helping me in the beginning.

And Mammon, of all of them, would have been the worst option to try for political maneuvers.

〈Chris: Even for money?〉

I had to tease him. Just a little bit.

[And was that just maybe a concern? Possibly.]

〈Mammon: What? No one offered me money to baby sit a damn human.〉

〈Mammon: Why? Did someone say I was? Because I will totally cash in on that now.〉

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. I wasn't even mad about that idea. In fact.

〈Chris: No, sorry Mammon.〉

〈Chris: But not a bad idea. Maybe we can get you paid now. >:3〉

〈Mammon: Excited emoji.〉

〈Mammon: That's my human!〉

I couldn't stop laughing at his reaction to all of that. Maybe I could get the greedy demon to get some compensation for baby sitting me now that I was an official politic piece instead of just a potential one.

I can only imagine that meant I'd need more protection.

We'd ignore how bad it looked for my boyfriend to get paid to watch me because honestly? I didn't care and there was a little sense of vindictiveness to the idea.

Especially considering it'd be Diavolo footing the bill.

Levi was the next to respond, his long silence tipping me off to there being more to his answer.

〈Levi: I'm just a gross otaku, no one tells me about anything.〉

I started to type up a reply when his next message came in and a pang of guilt hit me.

〈Levi: Don't get told about politics or get told about Belphie having you make all these pacts.〉

Ah. Yes. I wasn't sure what Belphie had told any of them, but he likely saw it as me making the pacts for him, rather than my own reasons.

And Levi, with his insecurities...

I really hadn't meant to hurt him, after all.

〈Chris: I didn't make the pacts because of Belphie you know.〉

〈Chris: Beel is probably the only one you could maybe say that about.〉

〈Levi: . . .〉

I sighed. It was true. While some of my pact making had been _inspired_ by the secret in the attic, they hadn't been **because** of it. I had thought it might hurt them to lie, but I hadn't realized that it would hurt Levi like this in particular.

I paused, staring at the phone and trying to figure out what might make him feel better.

〈Chris: Forgive me for keeping it a secret? I was hoping to make sure you had plausible deniability.〉

〈Levi: Why should I believe you?〉

With a small groan, I knew it'd take some otaku-speak to get through to him at this point. I should have expected as much, though.

It was often the only way to get through to him. 

〈Chris: The Lord of Shadows never doubted his true friend.〉

Which that had him launching into a story about the time Henry and the Lord of Shadows were pitted against each other and how the Lord of Shadows had trusted Henry before he forgave me for keeping Belphegor a secret.

[I was a little surprised, but also a little glad, that I didn't need to bring up that I'd fucked him just a couple nights ago for him to get the point that it wasn't about Belphie.]

And then. After a pause, his tone turned serious.

〈Levi: . . . So Diavolo has really wanted you in on politics since the beginning?〉

〈Chris: Apparently.〉

〈Levi: Shit.〉

It trailed off from there and I knew I had to check the others. 

Asmo messages were next. Beel hadn't responded yet and I was worried about Satan's. I didn't want to ruin that trust with Asmo and him and Satan were the ones I imagined would be the most politically literate of them all.

Satan in particular.

While he hated Lucifer and wasn't as keen on pleasing Diavolo...

He was also sometimes hard to read.

So it'd be best to read Asmo's first.

〈Asmo: I could tell he wanted more than just sex from you.〉

That shouldn't have surprised me, since he'd told me how he could feel people's lust and could kind of tell what kind it was sometimes. But...

〈Asmo: His desire when it came to you, especially after you started making pacts and when your magic started emerging, always had a hint of lust for power and control in it.〉

〈Asmo: So it's not surprising.〉

〈Chris: What does that even mean? Lust for power and control? Why didn't you say thing?〉

The fact that Asmo had sensed it without saying anything to me was rubbing me the wrong way. Not only that, but it sounded wrong to me. Sounded a bit... I wasn't even sure what to call it.

Shouldn't that be something he'd definitely want to tell me?

Why had he hid it, why had--

〈Asmo: It's not the strangest thing. Coming from him or from demons in general.〉

The casual way he mentioned it made me frown at the screen.

〈Chris: What do you mean?〉

〈Asmo: Demons wanting power and control, especially over a human with magic like yours, is about as normal as humans sinning. Diavolo has never been an exception.〉

Ah.

I suppose he had a point. There were times I forgot that they were demons. And what that might been on their psychology. Fuck, I didn't even know the answer to that, really.

〈Asmo: But it was part of why I was eager to push you towards Solomon when you showed interest in him.〉

〈Chris: What does that mean?〉

〈Asmo: Solomon is a lot of things, but he doesn't use humans.〉

'Like he does demons' was one unspoken implication. Or perhaps 'like demons do.' It was hard to say. But that also explained a lot, actually. 

〈Chris: And what about you?〉

〈Asmo: You know exactly what I want from you, love. ;)〉

And he sent me a picture of himself. Looking very cute. With his shirt unbuttoned down to the edge of his pants. Which were also undone. Just barely.

Just enticingly enough.

That I couldn't help but blush just seeing the picture of him.

〈Asmo: Ohh!! I can feel that from here! You are so adorable! I love you so much!〉

Aaand he must've felt my _embarrassment_ about his compliment, and his words, because he gushed a bit, sending another couple selfies. Another suggestive one and a very cute one that I knew was sent just to me because he'd held up the little plush scorpion I'd gotten him awhile ago to give it a kiss.

I had to send him one back, I knew, but between the compliments and the selfies, I was getting so flustered, so it ended up being me trying not to look as flustered as I felt, my face half-hidden, and it caused him to gush over me even more and I had to set down my phone.

I needed to check Satan's texts next and--

There was a knock on the door and I jumped, looking over as Solomon peeked his head in, a small smile on his lips.

"You have visitors. They wanted to talk to you. Simeon's preparing them a room, but..."

He pushed open the door enough to show Beelzebub and Belphegor. Both of whom looked a strange mix of grumpy and excited and concerned.

I frowned, waving them into the room as I stood back up to greet them.

Well.

That explained why Beel had stopped texting me back, at least.

I could feel some sort of manic, angry glee coming from Belphegor, and mostly concerned guilt coming from Beelzebub. Solomon stayed at the door, watching me until I nodded at him, giving him permission to leave me alone with them.

[And it felt strange that I recognized it as such? We'd never discussed anything like that, but for some reason he'd been wary.]

"I hadn't expected you to come here." I said, addressing Beel specifically, but it was Belphie who spoke as the door closed behind them.

"After your text, Beel confronted Lucifer. About me being in the attic and about why you'd left. You should have seen his face!" Belphegor looked on the verge of cackling with glee, so amused by the idea of Beel standing up to Lucifer.

I blinked. Belphie's emotions were so raw now that I had a pact with him. So clear.

And maybe it was because Beel was there two and it was like a mirror, feeling both of their emotions from the other nearly as strongly as their own, bouncing back and forth.

It was. It was...

My head was swimming and before I realized I had started to sway, Beel was already next to me, frowning as he picked me up.

"Chris? What's wrong?" He asked me and I had to focus on his voice, my head still spinning as I was bombarded by the both of their emotions.

"I... Hold on, you're both..." I tried to explain what was going on, but it had increased when Beel touched me and I had to stop and focus on clearing the emotions from my head for a moment, taking a deep breath before I could speak again, regaining some of my emotional balance before explaining. "You two are more intense than I was expecting..."

Belphie blushed at this, looking almost... Shy.

No, I could feel the shyness as he sort of... Withdrew, emotionally.

"I... Forgot you were an empath for a second there and..." He started, and I shook my head. I could still feel him, but he was more guarded now, the emotions not as intense as before.

And he was embarrassed.

Because he had completely had his guard down, I realized.

"It's okay. I'm just going to have to get used to it." I explained, trying to make him feel better about it. It stung his pride a bit, I could tell, and he started to snap back at me for it, but I decided it was best to speak instead of letting him. "You two kind of... Mirror and amplify each other. It's okay though."

I shifted slightly to get out of Beel's arms, back to being steady on my feet, even though I could feel the gluttonous twin fretting over me, as if prepared for me to be unsteady again as I positioned myself so I was facing both of them again instead of being between them.

[Especially since I felt a shock of arousal and mischief from Belphie when he seemed to notice I was about a step from being sandwiched between them before I took two steps out of that and saw him pout a little bit at me.]

"So... Does that mean you didn't know?" I asked Beel calmly. I was sure I already knew the answer, but... He hadn't answered it.

I felt the pang of hurt from Beel and the matching flare of protective annoyance from Belphie before either spoke. Beel shook his head.

"No. I would've told you if I knew." Beel said. There was guilt in his tone, and I felt bad for even suggesting it, stepping forward to wrap my arms around him.

"I didn't think so, I just wanted to hear it." I explained. Accusing any of them was beginning to make me feel guilty. But Lucifer had known, despite the secrets I'd told him, and I'd had no clue and it was almost like he didn't even see what he'd done wrong in hiding it.

I was starting to wonder if it was a demonic thing, or if it was just Lucifer when Belph spoke up.

"Lucifer mentioned it to me when he was locking me in the attic." He explained. His expression was bored annoyance, but I could feel a little bit of guilt from him through Beel. It took me a moment to realize it was from him, though, listening as he spoke. "He mentioned that Diavolo was going to have issues with Michael if anything happened to the human students. And how he still needed to convince him not to pick an empath."

So.

Even back then Lucifer and Diavolo had been discussing it.

And Belphegor had known the entire time he'd been trying to manipulate me himself.

Of all the people who might've known, I hadn't expected him to, having been locked in the attic all this time.

That meant he'd known that Diavolo must have known I was an empath when he'd realized it himself. He must have known what Diavolo had been planning to do.

And yet he hadn't told me.

But really. Could I blame him?

What reason did he have to tell me?

He didn't even know if I was gonna let him rot up there until, well, until I got him out.

I just nodded.

"Don't be mad at Belphie..." Beel started, asking me and I shook my head slightly, reaching out towards Belph to pull him in.

"I'm not mad. I'm just..." I struggled for the word for a second, sighing. "Tired."

Belphie stepped forward to join in on the hug. Very reluctantly, but his twin pulled him in and right against me. For a second he hesitated to touch me, before his own arms wrapped around us both, one hand that was on me slipping under my shirt to press against my skin.

The sudden touch made me jump.

Especially since it had been... Gentle.

I meant to ask him about it when my DDD rang and I realized there was one brother I hadn't heard from yet as his name popped across the screen.

"Satan." I said, slipping out from between the twins to get the phone. I frowned and glanced at them as I hesitated to answer. "Do you mind giving me a sec to talk to him?"

It took a little more convincing than that, while the phone continued to ring, but after a moment, they left the room, and I picked up.

"Sorry. Hi." I answered. There was a pause and I could hear Satan's frustration when he spoke.

"Thought you weren't going to answer the phone." He said as I closed the door behind the twins, frowning as I stepped further back into Solomon's room, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Beel and Belphie came here and we were talking." I told him. There was a pause as he considered how to reply to that. I filled the silence with further explanation of what was going on. "I was getting them out of the room."

"Did you read my texts?" He asked me and I frowned, glancing at my phone as I pulled the DDD back as I put him on speaker in order to read them.

"Let me..." I started to say, but he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"I'll summarize." He said, and I frowned as I glanced at Asmo's latest text, still lingering on the screen from when I'd walked away.

〈Asmo: Ask Satan about when it was suggested to live in the House of Lamentation.〉

That was... Curious.

"To answer your question, Lucifer didn't say anything to me, no, but I'd suspected something else was going on since the beginning." He explained and I could hear him as he shifted through his books, likely looking for something, "When I'd swapped bodies with Lucifer, Diavolo had asked after you. But it hadn't been how he'd ask the rest of us. He'd asked if I thought you were ready for him to ask."

"Ready?" I asked him, frowning. He hesitated for a moment.

"I'd... Assumed that it had been about sex." He managed to get out, his embarrassment clear in his tone and I had to stifle a chuckle.

"This was when you'd also thought I was fucking everyone to make pacts. And Lucifer." I couldn't keep the teasing out of my tone and I heard him huff into the phone, but he didn't address it.

"Yes, well." He huffed again and I could practically picture him blushing at the comment. "I'd wondered from the beginning though if there was something else going on. We'd all found it a bit strange that Lucifer was agreeing to a human in the House of Lamentation, and I was the only one who really pushed the subject. He'd told me that since the human selected had no magic, it'd be the safest choice. His arguments had even made sense, as we would be seen as bigger threats to lesser demons than the angels or Solomon, enough that the potential of getting on our bad side would be a deterrent."

I frowned at that and waited for a pause to interrupt.

"What do you mean the angels and Solomon wouldn't be seen as threats?" I asked him.

"They'd only be deterrents while they were around, but would make you more of a target when alone because the exchange students leave at the end of the year. If they don't get caught in that first year, then they don't have to worry. It would give the illusion to more than a few demons that you were... Free game, so to speak. While having you house with us, and having Mammon as your 'buddy' for the year would mean directly facing the wrath of not only whomever was in charge of you, but also Lucifer." He explained.

And... It made sense.

It really did.

Especially before I started making all the pacts with the brothers, I'd seen how some of the demons had watched me, heard how they whispered.

And how it had slowly died down the more I'd emmeshed myself into the brothers lives. All the pacts had gained me safety in addition to everything else.

"But." I focused back on what Satan was saying, frowning slightly. "I noticed Diavolo took more of an interest in you than felt necessary and I-- Well, I guess it makes sense now."

It almost seemed like he was disappointed. Like he'd hoped to solve that mystery before now. I didn't want to hope that he wanted to protect me, but that almost seemed like what it was.

I just couldn't be entirely sure what exactly it was over the phone.

This whole thing really should have been a convo with them all in person.

It had been so clear with the twins once they'd been in front of me that asking had almost felt like overkill.

"Yea." I flopped back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Satan was the smartest of the brothers, and I should have known he'd have had an inkling of what was going on. "And now I'm stuck dealing with politics and might have to influence angels."

I know I sounded as frustrated as I felt.

"And I don't have--" Satan stopped and I heard him start to sort through his books once again, louder this time, the moments stretching out while he didn't speak.

"Satan?" I asked after a couple moments, frowning at the phone.

"I'm going to look into something, I'll call you back." He answered, then hung up the phone, leaving me there on my own.

Another heavy sigh as I stared back at the phone, looking at the texts he had sent me, saying much the same thing.

And noticed a couple of unopened texts from Diavolo.

And a single one from Lucifer. 

I didn't open any of them, instead turning off the screen.

I was going to have to deal with **them** soon. Just... Not right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { so! fear not, they weren't really in on it. then again, we also don't know how big of a deal IT is in the grand scheme of things yet. still though, [how we feeling about diavolo?](https://www.strawpoll.me/42372407) i'm also gonna be honest, i had to rewrite this chapter a bit because i had completely forgotten that the belphie thing needed to be addressed. like, some of the circumstances are different, so getting past it was different, but it made my original plan for this chapter a bit confusing. so hopefully it was only me that was confused. comment anything about the whole political stuff that you're curious about! we're gonna be diving into it more in the upcoming chapters.}


	64. Distracting Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris takes a moment to have a break from all the chaos for some tea with Luke.

I laid back onto Solomon's bed for a moment, frowning as I stared up at the ceiling. I'd gotten caught up in all of this bullshit, and here I was, trying to figure out how to get out of it unscathed.

But the thing was that I had been the one inserting myself in all of this.

I mean, it wasn't like all the drama had started when I'd started sleeping with them, after all.

Technically, Diavolo and Lucifer had been planning this since I'd arrived. Or just discussing it perhaps? Hard to say without actually talking to them.

Which...

Fuck. Nope.

Not going there just yet.

But either way, I was looking at this like I was some sort of hopeless, helpless... Thing.

This was basically the cliché adventure I'd wanted when I'd thought this year was going to be in Japan, after all.

Better, even.

I'd actually managed to make friends, find out I had magic, and gain some lovers.

Ones it seemed I could trust.

Mostly.

I just needed to stop reacting to what they were doing.

I was going to be used in all of this because I'd unlocked my powers, after all. And I'd been fairly active in that.

What I needed to do was--

"Chris? Are you awake?"

I jumped at the sound of Luke's voice. And I glanced at the screen of my DDD. It wasn't that late, but I guess I'd been quiet.

"Yea. I'm just..." Just what? What could I really tell Luke? I didn't want to make him feel even guiltier about what was going on, he already seemed to blame himself for the angels coming down and-- I sighed, sitting up and heading towards the door. "Overthinking, it seems."

I smiled at the young angel as I opened the door and noticed him shifting nervously for a moment, as if unsure whether he should ask or not.

It was strange, perhaps, that he was so easy to read without a pact and that connection with my magic. [But perhaps that was only strange because I was getting way too used to relying on that? Or was I being over critical of my ability to read people without my magic? After all, I'd developed hyper vigilance because of the stuff with my ex and I..

I shook my head.

"Definitely overthinking." I repeated and smiled a bit more warmly at him, purging that train of thought. "Don't worry about it. What's up?"

He got this determined expression on his face from that comment, and I half expected him to argue, but instead he took my hand and pulled me out of Solomon's room and lead me down the stairs as he spoke.

"See, that's what I was worried about. With all of the stuff the demons are doing lately, I knew you weren't getting a break. I made tea and some cake that Barbatos showed me the other day. I'm sure you'll love them! Now that you're staying here from now on, I can make you all sorts of things!"

His words had me blinking a little in confusion. From how he was talking, he seemed to be under the impression that I would be staying at Purgatory Hall for the long term, especially as he continued on.

"I started making a plan, we can do cakes on Fridays, and oh! You need to try some celestial realm pastries if we can get the ingredients..." He was explaining as he led me to the kitchen and had me sit at the counter, talking excitedly as he began to plan. "But we have to be careful to hide them from Solomon. You'll find that out. He'll use whatever he can get his hands on. We do our best to keep him from cooking, but sometimes he still manages to... We haven't figured out how he makes the food so terrible, either, maybe you'll be able to figure that out. We have the rest of the year, after all."

He definitely thought I was gonna be staying here for the long term. And... Was I? No, no, that wasn't the plan. As much as I enjoyed spending time with Solomon and Simeon and Luke, if I stayed here at this point all my demons would think I was mad at them.

And Mammon especially would take it personally.

And he would definitely pout.

I tried to speak up to interrupt Luke, but he kept talking, not giving me a moment to do so.

"Oh! Maybe you can get him to listen so he learns something. He doesn't listen to us at all, but maybe since you're human too you'll be able to get him to listen. Especially since you two are married and everything and--"

"Wait wait wait, Luke. We're not married. I mean. Not really." I corrected him, finally getting a chance as he took a breath, the tea cups already in front of me and the little cakes he had made arranged on plates in his hands. He paused, and blinked at me. And I finally had an actual chance to explain. "Not in the human sense, at least. Besides, I'm not necessarily staying here for the rest of the year. I just... Needed some time away."

His face fell. And I definitely would have preferred Mammon's pouting over Luke's.

He looked genuinely hurt and concerned in a way that I don't think the demons could match.

"But... But..." He started, and his hands started to shake a little bit. "You'll get hurt! They've already shown that they're no good rotten demons and getting you involved in dangerous stuff and I know Simeon won't tell me what it is, but I know it's bad and, and, and, and..." His face was bunching up and it looked like he was about to cry, his hands shaking slightly as he held the cakes and I had to reach out and take them from him. "Did I do something wrong?"

Oh.

Oh no.

No no no.

For the little angel being hundreds of years old by my standards, and in school with all of us, it made it easy to forget he was still just a child.

Complete with thinking it was about him and everything.

And trying so hard not to cry and I had to set down the little cakes and just pull him into my arms because this was not his fault and of course he was still feeling guilty despite my earlier reassurances. 

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong, Luke." I reassured him once again, patting him on the head gently as he sniffled into my chest. "I'm just gonna have to deal with them eventually, you know? I made pacts with them, after all."

I offered, trying to explain it best I could. But in all honestly, I wasn't sure how. He wasn't a child in the sense a human was, because he understood war and violence and magic and all that probably better than me. Especially considering he'd witnessed the harpy's punishment first hand, but good and evil was still very black and white for him, and I don't think he entirely understood that I was... Involved with most of the demon brothers or that this sort of thing wasn't the most unusual thing for relationships and just...

"Yea... I know." He muttered.

I didn't know how to deal with human children, and apparently I was no better at dealing with an angelic pre-teen.

He nodded though and pushed back and he had managed not to cry as he stepped back, nodding again. He looked like he wanted to say something, but I figured it might be best for his pride if I distracted him, because he certainly didn't seem to want to meet my eye after getting so upset about that.

"We'll make the most of it while I'm here though!" I reassured him, smiling. "Why don't you tell me more about angels, for example? The brothers never seem to want to talk about their time as angels, so as you can imagine, they don't seem to talk about anything angelic very often."

Okay, so that one was a bit of an easy win as far as distractions went. He was quite adamant about how much he liked being an angel and everything to do with the celestial realm, and, as expected, his face lit up a bit with the suggestion.

And he turned back to the tea and the cakes with a smile, letting me walk back as well, sitting down with the cake in front of me, smiling at him softly.

"So. Tell me about the celestial realm. What do you do up there most of the time?" I asked him. He paused for a moment.

The confused head tilt he gave made him look like a puppy, but I didn't say it. He'd throw a fit.

"It's more... Diagonal from where we are, not up. But!" He shook his head, the excitement leaking into his voice. "Um. Mostly I help Michael. I haven't been assigned an official rank yet..."

"Oh yeah? What rank are you hoping to get?" I asked him and he smiled. Then blushed, looking at his cake.

"A principality." He said.

I hummed, wracking my brain to remember what that rank of angels did. I learned once before, back when I had been questioning religion, I'd delved into angelic lore. I'd been so intent on finding an angel to restore my faith...

I knew about seraphim and cherubim and...

"Protectors of nations, churches, and other groups of people?" I asked for clarification.

"Yea! I didn't know you knew about angelic hierarchy!" He looked up at me with excitement before he nodded. I chuckled a little and shrugged.

"I was really fascinated by angels when I was younger. Or, well. The idea of them. You and Simeon are the first ones I officially met." I paused and leaned forward conspiratorially. "We're not counting Samael as first since he lied about it."

Luke stifled a giggle before putting on a serious expression and nodding. But he was smiling still.

"We're not really allowed to tell humans generally, but..." He paused and leaned in conspiratorially as well, holding a hand up to the side of his mouth as he spoke. "I would have told you if we'd met in the human realm."

I nodded seriously back at him as we both leaned back, and he couldn't help but grin.

"I appreciate that, Luke. You're a good friend." I told him. And it was true. The young angel was a sweetheart. And was definitely nicer to me than I deserved. I took a sip of tea as he began to explain more about what a principality was in charge of, what he would be responsible for, and how difficult it was to get assigned such a rank. But he was very determined.

To me, he seemed like he had a good chance, at least.

Even though I knew I had no idea what the real qualifications are.

I hummed.

"When do you get assigned a rank? Do you have to be a certain age or something?" I asked. That was something I was curious about because I knew he had been born [created?] before the celestial war that had caused the brothers to fall, but not anything more specific than that.

He paused for a moment, thoughtful.

"Well. Sort of." He frowned a little. "Um. Angels don't age like humans, after all. We age by milestone, and we have to pass certain trials before we get assignments..."

That... Made a surprising amount of sense, actually. Beel had talked about being himself and his twin and Lilith being created rather than born, after all. Luke seemed to take my silence as confusion, because he kept talking. "And since I was too young to participate in the last celestial war, and there haven't been a lot of major ones since then... I think that's why Michael chose me for the program. I mean. I'd rather have done it some other way, but then I wouldn't have been able to meet you!"

It made me wonder what kind of milestones that angels had to hit in order to age. It almost sounded like levelling in an RPG or something. Which. Well, still, made some sort of sense why he was still so young. Kind of the opposite of humans. We kind of mature as we age, but angels aged as they matured.

And wars would definitely do that to you.

"Michael says he has to make sure I'm ready, especially since I want to be a principality. He says that angels hit their milestones pretty quickly once they get their assignments. There isn't much time to rest and all because it's a lot of responsibility." He explains as I nod along. He huffs a little bit at that though, puffing out his cheeks in frustration. "But I know I can do it!"

"It's always good to be over prepared than under prepared. I'm sure after all this trouble I've caused, you'll be well on your way." I told him, sticking out my tongue slightly. He almost looked upset and I could just tell that he was going to try to argue with my self deprecating comment a bit, so perhaps another small distraction was in order. "Tell me about Michael though. You look up to him a lot, what's he like?"

The thoughts of arguing must have disappeared because his face lit up again. Which was good, because Michael was definitely someone I needed to know more about

"Oh! Michael is great! He's the best angel there is! He's kind and patient and just. He actually started out as a healer before he was put in charge of some of our father's armies. He helped fight a lot of the earlier celestial wars, and he's even helped some of the humans fight some of their wars, protecting his chosen nation. He fought a lot with Lucifer near the end, of course, but he's also always been rather fond of him. He's said before how it'd be easier for him if Lucifer was in charge of Devildom. He just doesn't like coming down here if he can help it. That's why he sent Samael." Now that was a lot of... Very interesting information that Luke was giving me here, and I nodded along as he spoke, hoping to encourage more out of him. "Him and Samael always argue. He's never explained where it started, but it's probably because Samael is so rude! And he never listens to Michael! And sometimes he has to do Samael's job of being an angel of death. He's always tired afterwards. It's terrible"

I suspected that the relationship with Lilith had something to do with it as well, but I kept that to myself. If Luke didn't know, and Michael hadn't wanted to tell him, then it wasn't my place to do so.

"So what do you help him with, then?" I asked, trying to get more insight.

"Well, he mostly tries to help where he can nowadays. It's harder to do things these days since we're supposed to hide what we are and all, but I help him figure out where he's needed and take messages for him while he's gone and stuff like that. It's very important stuff. I actually met Solomon through him first, they're pretty good friends. Michael's pretty fond of him. But he doesn't entirely like all of Solomon's pacts anymore. I mean, he'd been the one to give him the ring and all, but he says Solomon's gotten too friendly with most of them. Especially since he says a lot of them don't actually like him. And it's true! I've met the ones that don't like him, but he just ignores it. Michael says it worries him a lot."

Luke went on like that for awhile, telling me quite a bit about Michael. It was definitely biased, that much was obvious, but he was telling me about how the archangel felt about most of the brothers, the demons I'd know, general happenings in the Human realm. A lot of it I could have guessed. [He also didn't like Belphie, but kind of missed Beel, for example, and had been fond of Mammon, but would just get sad when talking about him now. Maybe he missed him? I wasn't sure and didn't ask Luke.]

Either way, the little angel gave a lot of good intel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { { sorry this chapter took so long! for some reason, i had a really hard time writing the interaction with Luke. i wanted him to properly seem like the kid he is as well as go over some angel stuff and my brain short circuited for some reason. [i don't know how kids act, much less ones that are also thousands of years old. lol] But! [Hope it was okay? ](https://www.strawpoll.me/42513366)  
> but also a minor update/explanation of sort? i hadn't plotted a lot of stuff out for the story when i started it, and the things i had plotted i forgot during my break, so i've been trying to restructure the plot from the notes i still have and while doing so, i realized it might be best to split the story up into two parts to help the flow [and to keep the word/chapter count down] since right now its already hitting close to the climax for one of them, but i already know there's gonna be quite a few more chapters. i'm not gonna give spoilers on when that split is, but you might be able to guess soon? if you wanna [give an opinion](https://www.strawpoll.me/42513363) on that feel free, otherwise! thank you for reading, i love reading all your comments and support, it really keeps me going and keeps me inspired. } }  
> { ps. if you follow my tiktok/tumblr, there will be a surprise coming soon! :3c }


	65. Haunting Dreams

I wanted to just go to sleep after having the tea with Luke. It was late. It had been an eventful day, and I just wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

I knew I needed to have a longer conversation with Beel and Belphie about what had happened in the months leading up.

Especially to Belphie, since this would be the first time him and I would really have interacted since he'd been holed up.

But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Emotionally, I was tired. I think maybe magically as well.

I'd been trying to navigate and manage my own emotions without projecting them onto everyone I had a pact with [which was seven demons, two angels and a sorcerer] and I think it wore me out more than I had realized until just then.

I just...

I stood in the hallway outside of everyone's rooms and felt an intense wash of... Displacement.

This wasn't my home.

I cared for everyone there. I [mostly] trusted them. But it didn't sit... Right.

And perhaps it was prompted because of the conversation with Luke.

But I hadn't felt that while here in Devildom for awhile.

I didn't feel that back in my room in the House of Lamentation.

And it made me realize I really didn't know where to go.

I'd already ruled out the room that Beel and Belphie now shared for the night for their own break from Lucifer because I knew it would mean addressing more there.

Sam I'd known the longest, and I'd always felt comfortable with him, so it made sense that I'd go to him to cling to some sense of belonging, right?

But no. No.

He didn't really love me.

He'd been hiding things from me for years.

He had reason, I knew, but that little tickle of 'what else?' lingered.

Simeon seemed to feel guilt over his former lover and I was starting to wonder if he was seeking to protect me as repentance.

And Solomon...

He'd said he loved me.

He couldn't mean that. [No, I'd felt it, I knew that feeling, I knew it wasn't a lie, I just had a hard time accepting it.]

But it wasn't the people either.

It just...

Wasn't right. I leaned back against the wall and stared at the door across from me, trying to remember whose it was.

I glanced down at my hand and I held it up, watched as I flexed my fingers.

It was my hand.

But it didn't... Feel like it was mine.

Like I was drifting out of it. Or standing slightly to the right and watching an after image of my own movements. A video of someone pretending to be me.

I reached up to touch my face. Soft skin of my cheek under fuzzy fingertips.

It wasn't quite...

My feet went out from under me, the feeling of it sudden and jarring in my head, but I registered that my body moved slowly against the wall until I sat against it, head resting back and staring at the ceiling.

I was tired.

Too tired to fight the feeling that was overtaking me.

I closed my eyes tightly against the light of the hallway, hoping that it would help ground me.

I felt arms cradle me, picking me up, lifting me.

I felt like I was flying almost.

No.

Not flying.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling through muck and grime and thick standing water, the world spinning and turning under I was under the water, rising to the surface under my face emerged above ground again and I gasped, sitting up to find myself amongst the cattails.

I was by the tree.

The willow tree. Just underneath it, now on solid ground, no trace of wetness on my body.

And Lilith was there. Sitting across from me.

She looked... Concerned.

I wasn't sure if it was for me or for herself.

Because the expression was a bit... Manic. A bit distorted.

Like she was trying to figure out the best expression to show me.

Like she'd forgotten what it was like to have a face. To have expressions.

To have others see them.

Or.

Perhaps.

To need to convey them to get what you want.

"I held my part of our deal."

She definitely sounded worried.

And her eyes darted around us like something might emerge.

And I realized.

I was starting to see the cracks that Sam had hinted at.

"You can't leave me like this."

There was a desperate tone to her words.

I nodded, walking over to sit next to her.

"What if they try to come for you again?" I asked, taking her hand and lacing my fingers through hers.

I could feel each finger as it rapped against the back of my hand as she held on, a sort of unstable energy keeping her moving.

"They will try." It was fear. Fear in her voice at the idea, and I didn't blame her. But then it grew hard "But I rejected Adam and his God."

There was almost an echo to her voice as she nearly growled.

"I left the garden and became a terror of his people after death."

I blinked.

I knew the legends of Lilith, after all.

"Stolen the thing that was supposed to be denied to me."

But I had thought that she must be someone else.

"I left the garden. I am not his anymore."

Her voice was firm and the way she spoke sounded like the roaring of the winds, despite that her voice was so quiet I did not know if I could have heard her if she wasn't sitting right next to me.

And when she stopped speaking, the silence was deafening.

So complete in its emptiness.

"I'll speak with Solomon." I told her.

Her gaze burned into me.

"You'll need to do the spell here." She said and I looked around.

Suddenly it wasn't the dream tree that I had been seeing in every dream with her.

No, now it was the actual tree.

And it was day time.

I could see a couple power walking along the path across the slough.

I could hear their voices fade into the distance and the gentle flow of the river.

I looked up to the familiar sky, the sun peeking out at me from behind familiar clouds.

There was a drop of water on my cheek.

And then the other.

I wasn't sure if it was rain or I was crying.

It didn't matter.

Because the moment I said 'home' allowed, it was back to the dream tree again.

"Solomon will know the rest of the spell. But to make me whole, there's one other thing you'll need." She told me, and I looked at her.

I waited for her to answer, but the sound dropped out.

Instead of hearing her speak as her mouth moved to the words, I heard another voice, talking to me.

"You really wore yourself out, huh?" I knew that voice. 

"It's okay, I'll keep a better eye on you so you don't overwhelm yourself like this again." It was so gentle. 

I couldn't make out Lilith's words, but I felt the arms wrapped around me and I realized I was waking. 

It was strangely familiar to find myself staring up at Solomon as I woke up, blinking at him and his smile.

"Samael found you sleeping in the hallway." He explained, gently brushing my hair out of my face. "You were whispering in your sleep, but I heard my name."

I flushed. His smiled was soft, and while it certainly wasn't his intent, it made me feel guilty since I'd been hiding this from him.

I'd been hiding things from Lucifer too.

From most of them. While basically getting bits and pieces of their life stories, their secrets. Everything.

I sighed, using his shoulder to leverage myself up.

"I need your help making a golem." I told him. The surprise was clear on his face.

But the excitement that thrummed through him I hadn't expected.

"I am assuming from your hesitance that you do not mean a standard one." He said. I paused, trying to separate the fantastical elements from the religious ones.

Traditionally, they were a bit... Mindless. And whether they had souls was a matter of debate I did not feel qualified to argue.

But they were simple. They weren't truly passable as human. They would go out of control and usually need to be destroyed by the Rabbi that had made them.

So I shook my head. And he frowned a little, thoughtful.

"It's more difficult, but if you have a soul in mind, it wouldn't be impossible, we'd just need..." He started to say, stepping away to go to his bookshelf. But he was stopped by a knock at the door.

The two of use exchanged looks before I hurried to answer it.

This wouldn't exactly be approved, after all.

"Chriiiiiis--" It was Belph's voice on the other side of the door, a poor attempt at stifling a yawn.

I pulled it open and pulled him in and he barely looked awake, his eyes partially glazed over.

"She was in my dream and she saaaai--iiid--" He paused here to yawn. No preamble, no other explanation before he continued "You'll need proof of the lineage that was forbidden and a chord of her undoing."

I blinked at him.

"That's... Really vague?" I offered. I didn't want to say unhelpful, but...

"This is the most I've been able to talk to her in millennia. And it was still a dream." He muttered, scowling at me a little. He yawned again, turning to leave the room already. "I don't know what's going on, but that's sounds like her lyre."

I opened the door for him and he left with barely a yawned out "G'night" leaving me to stare at Solomon in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { { i was debating waiting a bit before posting this, but i basically finished it the day after i posted the last chapter, so i figured why not? so what do you think the "extra" ingredients for the spell are gonna be? let me know in the comments. :3c and yes there will be more with Belphie soon! and everyone else, of course. the poll asking what ppl thought about me splitting it up didn't work for the first day or so, but i did officially decide it's gonna be in two parts, but have a [ little poll about it! } }](https://www.strawpoll.me/42533227)


	66. Butler Services

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending too long at Purgatory Hall, Chris wakes up to being lectured by Barbatos and dragged to RAD.

Solomon and I had fallen asleep amongst piles of books. At some point he'd woken up and moved us both to the bed, leaving the books strewn around on his desk and chair and on the floor. We'd been looking for two things: spell variants for creating a golem [in hopes of finding one that might serve our purpose better] and hints towards what the 'clues' Belph had told us would be [that took lower priority as he might have an idea when he's actually awake in the morning, he'd mentioned a lyre after all.]

We hadn't had too much luck, though. 

I was woken up by voices in the room. Arguing quietly. 

Which was not new in itself. The brothers did it quite often, but this wasn't any of the brothers.

I rubbed at my eyes as I sat up, finding my sight blurry as I stared at the two figures. 

Glasses.

Fuck. 

Where had I put them...? 

I fumbled a little on the bedside for a moment before one of the figures came over, slipping the frames onto my face. 

I smiled up at Barbatos as he came into focus.

"Thanks Barb--" I muttered. Then froze. "Wait..."

What was he doing there? 

His eyes were warm, but his smile was sharp as he seemed to take in my confusion with stride.

"I'm here to help you get ready for RAD today." He explained, looping his hands under my armpits to pull me up and out of the bed. I blinked for a moment in confusion as I took a moment to find my feet when the taller demon stood me up.

"Wh-what? I don't need help-- I'm--" I tried to stutter out as I found my feet, looking over at Solomon desperately. "I need to do some thi--"

"No." Barbatos said, holding up a hand to stop me and drawing my attention away from Solomon's frustrated expression. "You've been indulged too much." 

I blinked at him again, mouth open, and feeling my anger rise when I heard the door creak open and heard a familiar voice.

"Oh shit, Chris has clothes on! I hadn't expected that, seeing as you're in Solomon's room and all..." Sam's voice teased as he closed the door behind him and walked over to sit on the bed next to me. 

I immediately directed my ire at him, crossing my arms over my chest. [And therefore stopping Barbatos as he reached for my shirt to pull it over my head. He sighed and pulled my arms away and I tried to stumble back.

"Hey! Stop, you can't--" I started to say and Barbatos' gaze this time was stern.

Sam, behind me, was very notably trying not to laugh [and failing since I could tell]. And Solomon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"At least explain things to Chris." Solomon said, clearly having lost the argument.

Barbatos nodded as he managed to pull my arms back out and began to pull my shirt off of me.

"You need to go back to RAD before your absence is seen as weakness." He explained.

But that.

Didn't make sense.

Sure, it was because of my own emotional shit and dealing with that and all, but just missing a couple days wasn't that big of a deal, was it?

But he continued talking as the shirt went over my head. "We need to quash the rumours of you no longer staying at the House of Lamentation as well before--"

"Wait wait wait. Why does it matter where I'm staying?" I argued, glaring slightly at him. "And no one is going to notice if I miss a couple of days..."

Barbatos actually looked scandalized when I said this, and the expression made Samael burst out laughing. 

I just stared though, because that... Was not the reaction I had been expecting. I couldn't tell what he was feeling because I couldn't touch his skin with how he was dressed, but... 

I frowned.

"What?" I asked over Samael's laughter. 

Barbatos let out a long suffering sigh, moving along to continue to undress me. "They've already begun to notice."

I swatted away his hand as he picked up a lock of hair, examining it for a moment with a hum, frustrated. "Perhaps you're right, you smelling like Solomon and the angels may do some good." 

"I-- What?" I stuttered out as he turned and walked to grab a bag he'd brought with him, flustered as I tried to smell myself. I didn't really smell like anything in particular. Especially not badly, so I didn't know what he was talking about, and Samael's laughter only grew louder and I turned and slapped him on the shoulder, the heat rising up through my body and clouding behind my eyes. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Perhaps we need to give Chris some Devildom etiquette lessons?" Solomon suggested to Barbatos as Samael laughed even harder as I slapped his shoulder again. Knowing he was an angel meant knowing that he meant it when he said it didn't hurt. He managed to stifle it enough for me to hear Barbatos' response.

"Yes, especially since they'll be working more closely to Lord Diavolo.” I frowned and turned towards them both, frustration stinging the corners of my eyes.

“I don’t need demon etiquette lessons for Diavolo to fuck me--” Another peel of laughter from Samael and I turned to hit him again in my frustration, trying not to cry.

I was tired and confused and--

“That’s not what I meant…” Solomon was trying to soothe me, probably feeling my emotions as they leaked out of me, but the butler sighed and grabbed the angel by the arm roughly, taking him and Solomon and walking them both to the door.

“I think it’s time you two let me prepare Chris in peace.”

And he’d shoved them both out of the room before I could protest, sighing as he locked it and walked back over. Gently he touched my cheek, brushing away a wetness and I froze.

I… I’d been crying? I hadn’t even realized it and I tried to step away and brush the tears from my face when he grabbed my wrist to hold me in place as he did so himself.

“I’m afraid that the etiquette lessons are to keep you from further harm now that you’ll be involved in some of the more… Political aspects down here.” He explained, pulling my RAD uniform out of the bag he’d brought. “The Young Lord and Lucifer and the brothers had found your demeanor to be quite endearing and had not wanted to stifle that,it has clearly been a disservice.” 

He ignored my pouting to continue. [But being told that even Diavolo and Lucifer had found me to be ‘endearing’ did hit an unwilling happy note, even as I tried to ignore it considering my current distrust.]

“Do you know why the Young Lord had you assigned to the House of Lamentation instead of Purgatory Hall with the other exchange students?” He asked as I stepped into my clothes. [I tried to take them from him and get dressed myself, but he’d swatted my hands away.]

“I assumed it was to make it easier to get me to agree to--” I started, but Barbatos clicked his tongue in annoyance and I bit my lip, shaking my head instead. 

“If that were the case, Lucifer wouldn’t have agreed to it. He’s never considered humans trust worthy enough to involve in political affairs, after all.”

That… That was news to me. 

I mean, it made sense, certainly. 

With how little he trusted Solomon, and the whole reason that Lilith had fallen… 

“Then why?” I asked him quietly as he began to button my shirt up for me.

“If you’d had shown any real measure of magic, you would have been assigned to Purgatory Hall, that had, in fact, been the original plan for all of the exchange students. And while the Young Lord suspected that you were an empath, there was no guarantee your powers would even emerge, and you had to be treated as you arrived-- Magicless.” I nodded as he spoke, eager to hear this reasoning. “Which meant you would need protection. And not just in the literal sense.” 

I frowned, holding out my arms as he helped me slip into the jacket next.

“And you didn’t think that Solomon or Simeon could do that?” I asked. That seemed unlikely. Especially Solomon. He was, after all, known to be one of the most powerful sorcerers. He had pacts with 72 demons and was over two thousand years old.

And Simeon was an angel who was close to the brothers before their fall, so likely in the same ballpark of power, so it didn’t make sense that they wouldn’t have been sufficient.

“When with you, certainly, but without magic and with your… Penchant for sin and over abundance of kindness, you’d have become an irresistible target the moment left alone.” I blinked at him, confused as he explained more. “This is where demonic etiquette comes into play, you see. Without any significant ties in Devildom, if anything were to happen to you it would have fallen to either Lord Diavolo or Solomon to investigate and seek punishment. Lord Diavolo is often so busy that he cannot deal with such matters on his own, and Solomon… Despite his power and status, there are many in Devildom that would be eager to work against him.”

Okay, that wasn’t the first time someone had mentioned Solomon having enemies here in Devildom, which, okay, made sense, but that didn’t explain everything.

Not really.

I mean, that was after the fact, after all.

Why the punishment of the harpy had been so quick and so thorough.

 **That** made sense.

“That’s not preventative.” I argued and he tutted at me again. 

“It _is_. The seven brothers are some of the most powerful demons in Devildom, and even if **you** are not afraid of them, many demons are. Especially if they were to anger any of them. Which, making it known that you were their guest, attacking you would be a direct insult to them. Even if you had not developed the relationships you now have with them, much less the pacts you have, those who might wish to do you harm would have to weigh whether it was worth it to risk the wrath of all seven of them, plus the Young Lord, just for a little bit of fun.”

Okay, **that** also made sense.

I’d heard the demons early on talk about how I might look tasty, but that chatter had died down pretty quickly. 

Especially after my pact with Mammon. 

And by the time I’d made my pact with Satan, the whispers had completely vanished.

“The harpy though…” That was an outlier.

I knew it was an outlier.

And I knew why.

I’d come into their territory, fitting perfectly under what was their ‘allowed’ prey, and had been mistaken as an escapee.

Those that dwelt in the layers didn’t always follow up on what was going on at RAD, after all. 

“And you think being here too long could make them inclined to attack me suddenly?” I asked him hesitantly.

I hadn’t broken my pacts with the brothers.

In fact, I’d now made three more pacts since this bullshit had started. Two of them with angels.

He shrugged. “Possibly. If it wasn’t seen as a weakness on your part, it would be seen as a weakness on Diavolo’s part. That his precious human exchange student has begun to drift from your guardians.”

I frowned at him, scowling slightly as he led me to Solomon’s attached bathroom, looking for a brush and handing me my toothbrush.

“That’s ridiculous! I’m just taking some time to get some space because I’m hurt and--” 

That seemed to annoy him, because it was the first time he interrupted me.

“You forget that the people around you are demons.” 

He didn’t let me argue with him, continuing as I brushed my teeth as instructed.

He brushed my hair as he spoke.

“We do not approach things as humans do. Or even as angels do. Some would attack you just to test your ties to the Young Lord, and test his power. Our history is steeped in violence and bloodshed and sin. There are many who would return to that if possible, and only the ones who can control their sins are allowed to attend RAD. By human standards, this is the most civilized that Devildom has been in millennia. And _still_ you are shielded from the everyday. You have been treating them as human, and they have been reacting in kind. But as you move into the political sphere, they are going to begin to treat you as an equal.” 

I spit out the toothpaste and washed the tang out of my mouth, raising an eyebrow at him.

“What does that mean?” I ask him.

He turned me to face him, examining his handiwork. 

After a moment, he nodded before he spoke again.

“It means that if you wish to become more than a pawn, you will have to acknowledge that you are dealing with demons and angels and _royalty_.” He let go of me and began to make his way back into Solomon’s room. “And most importantly, realize that, had the Young Lord applied to you the same laws he could for many of his subjects, you could have been punished for lèse-majesté many times over. I know many human countries do not have royalty any longer, much less your own, but his father would have had you broken and beaten for your behaviour many times over and none would have batted an eye. Many demons would have enjoyed the spectacle.”

I froze at that. 

I mean.

It wasn’t like I didn’t **know** that. On some level.

With how everyone talked about Diavolo’s father. 

But I’d been staying on good behaviour for the most part.

Sure I’d been casual with Diavolo. Maybe even a bit flippant. 

But enough to be punished for…?

I winced at that thought.

Definitely. 

My ex would have been furious at a lot of what I’d done these past few months. 

I’d reveled in that sort of knowledge since the break up. Ignoring those moments that I knew would upset him. 

His ego wouldn’t have let him even feel like he wasn’t important for two seconds.

And **he** , in reality, was a _nobody_.

Some backwoods military drop out that thought he was hot shit because he “fucked good” and… Honestly I don’t remember the rest of his reasonings. I only remembered that reason because I’d lied to him so often to boost that ego of his.

So imagining someone with even close to that same sort of temper, but with **actual** power? That was **actual** royalty?

I tasted the bile building in the back of my throat at the thought.

And it had been made **very** clear I could be a very useful tool in all of this.

I'd be kept around, even if I wasn't happy about it.

But Diavolo had never shown an ounce of that.

While he was sometimes intimidating, usually from just how unfamiliar I was with people **that** attractive, he’d been nothing but friendly. Even our conversation the other day where he’d had me agree to play a part in this whole scheme hadn't been mean, per say. 

Perhaps a bit businesslike.

And--

“It seems you’re realizing exactly how lenient the Young Lord has been to you. Something he can _rarely_ afford to do.” He told me, and I nodded as he handed me my bag of school supplies. “You can spend one more night here to decide how you’re going to deal with Lucifer, but you’re not going to skip any more classes.”

I pouted slightly at him and glanced at the books stacked up around the room. The research that we’d been doing… I still needed to figure out what we were supposed to do and I needed to do it soon and--

Barbatos sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“If you behave, I will take you to the Library of Alexandria.” He offered, watching me as I stared at the books around us. 

“Wait, what? How? Isn’t it…” I started to ramble, staring at him in awe. 

Magic. Time magic. That’s right. 

Oh fuck. 

Okay.

I nodded at him, smiling brightly. “Deal!”

He sat with us for breakfast. Making vaguely affectionate small talk with Samael [so vague that if I didn’t know that they were lovers, I probably wouldn’t have noticed, because the rest of the table certainly didn’t seem to, or maybe it was an agreed upon unspoken sort of thing?], as well as regular small talk with the rest of us. 

My mind was too busy going over the potential trip to the Library of Alexandria instead.

Because aside from being every history nerd’s wet dream, it would definitely have something helpful. While Solomon hadn’t mentioned it himself, I know that stories of people creating life was way more common back in those days, and perhaps it was because it was a magic lost now. 

[I ignored the little warning in my head that said it might be forbidden.]

And even beyond that, just the potential of what could be in there was just… 

Would I be able to take any of the old text with me? I mean, the place was gonna be burned and pillaged anyway, that shouldn’t mess with time… Right?

But oh! 

Satan would love to go there too.

He’ll be so cross with me if I don’t even see if he can go.

Breakfast went by so quickly with my distraction that I hadn’t even realized it was time to leave until Solomon, Barbatos and I made our way towards RAD.

And something hit me as I realized that it was only because of my connection to Barbatos that I’d even ever get to go to this place. 

“It’s like networking.” Barbatos blinked at me, staring for a moment at the suddenness of it. He gestured to me to continue as it hit me.

All my distrust for the Demon Prince, but… 

“I always thought the idea was so dumb and bizarre and didn’t understand how people do it, but… Networking. Everyone you know is a potential asset for business dealings sort of thing. I’m terrible at it because I’m too informal and shit, but… Diavolo doesn’t really have much choice with that sort of thing, does he? He’s in charge of all of this, so everyone is either an asset, a liability, or someone he’s responsible for.”

Or a potential enemy.

But I didn’t say that one.

Barbatos was smiling at me approvingly now. 

“Definitely something I don’t miss about being King.” Solomon chimed in. Then hummed thoughtfully for a moment before adding. “Or being in charge in general.”

“That is a fitting comparison, yes.” Barbatos nodded. 

And perhaps Lucifer had similar sort of view of things.

Just maybe.

Or at least understood that perspective considering he was one of those assets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { { a bit of info dumping here! the idea amused me and barbatos had to get chris to stop hiding out away from the others. so! yall [still mad at Diavolo & Lucifer?](https://www.strawpoll.me/42570541) eager to see what's next? i've been having fewer people respond to the polls, so i was wondering if [people still liking the polls](https://www.strawpoll.me/42570546) or perhaps readership has died down? idk. [or perhaps people want a more anonymous way to comment/ask questions such as [tellonym](https://tellonym.me/tells)? [look, interactions with yall get me so excited and motivated. lol]   
> anyway! action [and more smut] will be coming soon! i'm gonna try to stick to weekly/bi-weekly updates as much as possible, even though I should be starting a new job soon. } }

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Brief Reprieve from the House of Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607749) by [anfeltyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfeltyz/pseuds/anfeltyz)




End file.
